Bloodlust
by OnexLostxSoul
Summary: In order to keep the vampire civlization at bay, Ozai hands over one thing he won't miss: His own son. However, a strange relationship develops when the enchanting Lord Setsuya entraps Zuko in his circle of twisted pleasure and seduction. Explicit Yaoi.
1. Prologue

As twilight dawned on the Fire Nation grounds, silence accompanied it by the insipid light of a full moon. After all, there was a stern curfew at such an hour of night for those who were not authority officials, and those who did break the restraints were easily dealt with. No man in the Fire Nation was exempt from the law, no matter how influential they were. Unless of course, they had the money to support their mouths. Speaking of influential men, the Firelord himself took a stroll about the city this particular night, well concealed by the veil of the night. He walked with a purpose, head held high with confidence as his elegant strides echoed softly in the abandoned streets. In any case, his mission determined the fate of his nation and possibly even his own, perhaps accounting for the motionless body that lay in his hands.

The chilly night winds rustled through the streets, but it did not affect Lord Ozai's pace, only prodding him to pull the hood of his cloak down. When he finally halted, he found himself in a vacant courtyard of the more common people's residence; a very odd place to find such a noteworthy member of nobility, indeed. Only a forsaken willow tree stood in the center of the quad, fenced in sloppily with stone. The translucent braches were oddly still for a breezy night, an unexplained oddity that infuriated Ozai. He would not be intimidated by a plant. The form in his arms stirred to his annoyance, emitting a soft groan. This meeting would have to be over quickly.

As though in correspondence to his thoughts, a subtle vibration hummed underneath his feet, followed by a resonating scrape sounding as though two boulders were being scuffed together. Right on cue, the ground before him altered, a section of paved road lowering to reveal a stairway into complete and utter darkness. The underground corridor did not faze the man even slightly, as he shifted the body within his arms and maneuvered a free hand in front of him to produce a small flame to light his way. He descended down one step at a time, a damp and musky odor invading his nostrils.

As he reached the bottom step the pathway shut instantly behind him, evoking his awareness of his own vulnerability. The flame in his palm tinged blue, lightening the cavern well enough. While the earthen walls were sturdy and well-formed, it did not remove the admittedly trivial claustrophobic sensation Ozai was enduring. Wispy footsteps made their way towards him, sounding from the narrow corridor ahead. The figure remained warily in the darkness.

"We have a contract." The velvety voice flowed like music in one's ears. "This is a grave violation, Ozai." The figure stepped into the soft glow of the flame as any ordinary man might. However, this was no ordinary man by any standards. His height rose to about six feet, his unnaturally thin build compensated by his fine robes. Ozai's attention was distracted by a pair of shady, amethyst eyes glaring through rogue strands of free-flowing onyx hair. Such features sharply contrasted the man's snow-white complexion, deathly pale skin complimenting a narrow face that looked deprived of its former youth by years and years of subversive residence. It would be an understatement by all means if one was to call this man 'appealing' or 'attractive.' No, he was beautiful. Beautiful in an exotic, alluring way.

When Ozai had recovered from the appearance of the man he had not seen for so long, he replied in a dangerous voice, "Forgive me, Lord Setsuya, for saying so, but I was under the impression that it was you who first disrupted the peace of our treaty."

The man sighed, his hair gently swaying with a shake of the head. "One can only keep a discontented civilization at bay for so long. You of all people should be able to relate to this." The pale lips split into a knowing smirk.

"There have been deaths," Ozai insisted, keeping his flare burning strongly. "Unaccounted for and with suspicious markings."

Setsuya took a deliberate step forward, eying the fire cautiously as he did so. "I can't help that." He didn't care to defend his people; Ozai would not listen, and would react somewhat adversely to knowing that there could be problems deeper than a few out-of-hand individuals.

"Can't you?" Ozai murmured, gesturing to the body in his arms with a nod.

As though just becoming aware of the presence of another, the ghostly man's eyes flickered wide open in surprise. Ignoring Ozai and the flame completely, he stepped towards the Firelord and examined the boy in his arms with great interest. He appeared to be around the tender age of fourteen, youthful in his features yet powerful. Dark hair that was once obviously tied up was cut loose, dangling midway down his pale, exposed neck. Setsuya put a finger to the teenager's face, tracing his cheek softly, almost affectionately. "Who is he?" He tried not to sound too interested.

"My son," the Firelord said shortly, eyes wavering to the unconscious young man. "Although you may think of him as a gift."

The other's head snapped upward, glowering at Ozai. "What do you mean?"

Ozai shrugged, an uncharacteristic gesture, a smile gracing his lips. "He is yours to keep, for whatever purpose. You once told me that my blood was unique, and in his veins runs that same blood."

Setsuya focused on the teen's scent, indeed catching a similar flavor to that of Ozai's. However, this one was different. He was obviously the offspring of two sacred bloodlines. It was sweeter than anything he had ever thought out to seek, making him moan quietly in anticipation. "You would part with your own son?" he murmured, putting a hand to the teen's cheek, making him shiver slightly. "What strange creatures you modern humans are. He's out cold. Is he damaged?"

"No, simply drugged." Ozai's smile turned malevolent. "Your prize is untouched by anyone," he added softly. "He is pure."

Setsuya's eyes fluttered dangerously, desire tainting them. He reached out another hand, stroking the boy's hair gently. "And what is it that you want?" He could not hide the craving in his voice, deeply inhibited with lust.

"Merely a peace offering," Ozai stated, nodding his head elegantly. "I expect to see far fewer deaths among my noble classes."

Setsuya nodded distractedly, still staring at the boy. "I'll see what I can do, Lord Ozai."

The Firelord smiled, achieving his goal far more quickly than he had planned. Even these savages were bound by their word. He held his arms steady as the other man scooped up the teen without effort. Ozai turned to the pathway to the upper world that had already opened for him. He started up the stairs swiftly, halting to address the man one last time. "Out of curiosity," he whispered, "how long does Zuko have to live?" Without waiting for the answer, he began the climb again.

"I don't know," the other replied, fading into the darkness. "I am reluctant to drink from one this precious." Soon after being placed into Setsuya's arms, the young man had begun to shiver violently, as though shoved under a cold stream. _This one is different._

xXxBloodlustxXx

With a groan, amber eyes quivered open followed by a shudder. Zuko put a hand to his head, trying to stop the dizzy, chilly sensations running up and down his spine. Unable to find comfort, he turned onto his side, trembling into the blankets that surrounded him and snuggling into the yielding mattress he lay on. When he finally came to his senses, the teen frowned as he glanced around his room... or rather, the room that was _not _his.

Zuko jolted out from under the covers of the nicely made bed, which was _not _his bed, and staggered upright, staring at his surroundings in a daze. It was a large area, though depressingly empty. Apart from the comfortable mattress sitting atop a dark wooden frame, the only other furnishing was an oil chandelier, permitting limited light to illuminate the room. However, it was not the lack of essentials in the room that frightened the teenager. It was the fact that the windowless room was paved with stone upon earth walls, emitting a damp musky smell that made the young man feel queasy. His heart rate jolted as he stared straight at the door on the wall across from him. It looked like an ordinary door, not an entrance to another dimension or something impractical such as that.

He approached it with caution, as though it could swallow him at any moment. Zuko bit his lip, trying to remember the events before he had… passed out? He couldn't recall. He eyed the door trying to debate whether or not to open it. At least it would give him an idea of where he was. He took a step closer, only to spring back when it opened, attaining a defensive stance. His nerves reached their peak as adrenaline coursed through his veins. Darkness was the only possible spectacle. The door was only slightly adjacent as a small tray was pushed into the room, and the opening disappeared as discreetly as it had come.

A delicious aroma filled the room, and Zuko inched closer to the tray on the floor. He raised an eyebrow, noticing it was filled with food, and a lovely pair of chopsticks. Warm, flavorful food... He shook his head, trying to calm the ache in his stomach. _When was the last time I ate anything? _But he refused to touch the plate, instead turning his attention to the door ahead of him. With a tiny jerk of the handle, it was obvious that it was sealed from the outside. He sighed, leaning against the wall in distress, eying the steam enviously that was emitted from the... Was that rice? And soup? He really did love soup.

"Don't be stupid, Zuko," he scolded himself aloud. There was no telling what was in that food. He nudged the tray to the side and trudged dejectedly back to the bed. All he had to do was keep calm. He was evidently at the mercy of someone else. All he had to do was wait until the leader of this masquerade came looking for him. Then he would get his answers. And so, he leapt onto the bed with ease, leaning against the wall facing the door. He brought his knees to his chest, head resting on them lightly. He would be patient. Even if his heart was beating a million miles a minute. After all, he had never been a captive before.

A quarter of an hour passed by as the young teen stared at the entrance, playing with his unkempt hair absentmindedly. Finally a hushed _click _alerted him, and the door opened a second time. He bounded to his feet, eyes open wide, ready to fight his way to the very end. However, the man that stepped through the door stopped him dead in his tracks. He stifled a gasp in his chest, as the one known as Setsuya came into the light of the room. The man sustained an emotionless expression, though his eyes held obvious intrigue. Zuko unknowingly took a step forward, observing this entrancing man with wonder.

Setsuya held back a chuckle when he saw the teen's wide gaze and temptingly parted lips. He could only guess why the boy had taken a step closer to him as opposed to backing away, screaming as he went. He sniffed the air, cocking his head to the left where the untouched tray of food lay. "Does the cooking displease you?" he asked with a gentle voice, sounding fairly disappointed. He glanced at the boy, who simply stared.

_Tha-that voice! _It was like silk winding around his mind. Zuko broke his trance by closing his eyes, finding quick words to reply with. "I'm... not hungry." Had his voice always sounded so weak? An untimely rumble from his stomach contrasted his reply.

Violet eyes lit up, a small smirk gracing thin lips. "We're not trying to kill you off," Setsuya assured the boy in a matter-of-factly tone, taking a few steps closer to him. Surprisingly, the boy did not back down. "We have excellent cooks, and they hardly ever put their skills to use. They were rather excited to hear we had a human we could pamper." The man experimentally reached out a hand towards the teen's neck to receive a reaction. Zuko simply lowered his head suspiciously, golden eyes glazed with awe and confusion.

The young man completely ignored the implications of the phrase, diving into the main issues. "Who the hell are you?" He flinched, having meant to ask the question, _Where am I? _or _Why am I here? _but the words slipped from his mouth.

Fortunately, the older man knew precisely what questions were associated with his mentality. "You may call me Setsuya. You now reside within my dominion, beneath the grounds of the Fire Nation." Zuko breathed a sigh of slight relief to hear he was still within range of his home._ Beneath...?_ "As of now, I am your caretaker." His hand rested on the teen's neck, forcing him to jolt backwards in surprise with a gasp. His touch was icy cold. Setsuya smiled apologetically, withdrawing his hand. "I'd forgotten. It has been a while since I have touched one whose blood still runs."

Finally, the words caught Zuko's attention. "Wh-what?" he choked out, trying to be as gracious as he could be with this stranger who could very well take his life at any moment. The man smiled chillingly as he took a step forward to rest his hands on the young teen's hips. Zuko shivered at the contact, feeling the unnerving frosty touch even through his clothes. He attempted to shrug off the contact, his panic mounting. What right did this man have to touch him? "Get your hands off of me!" he snapped, jolting backward and shooting the stranger a dirty look.

Setsuya's lips twitched into a smile. Finally, he could dig deeper into the boy. He only had to pry into his comfort zone. He leaned in to whisper in the teen's ear. "Have you ever been told tales about the _Kyuuketsuki_?" He could hear the heart of the teen begin to race, pumping the delicious blood that coursed through his veins. It was almost too much for his self-restraint.

"Of course I have." Zuko bit his lower lip, trying to sound unaffected. "Vampires. They were a common urban legend when I was growing up."

Setsuya chuckled and glided behind the teen's body with unnatural swiftness, wrapping his arms tightly around the young one's midsection. Zuko gasped as a frosty hand slipped under his shirt, caressing his stomach. The man sighed, thrilled by the perfect physique his lovely gift possessed. He leaned in, touching his cold lips to the boy's neck. "A legend? Is that what they call us now? How discourteous." He relished the sensation of the boy's pulse beat steadily against him. For the first time in many years, his deathly cold skin absorbed the warmth of another.

"Us?" The question was simple, yet held a certain dramatic essence that made Setsuya want to quiver with delight. He spun the teen around in his arms, holding him close with tender hands. His cold fingers ran up Zuko's back, finally cupping his face gently. The teen looked tense, now somewhat frightened. Setsuya opened his mouth to reveal a set of perfect, sharpened incisors that gleamed in the vague lighting.

Zuko's breath caught in his chest, eyes widening in awe. He wanted to back away, but found that his feet were frozen to the ground in his daze. The hands from his face had not lifted, causing a splitting numbness that penetrated his skin. "Why am I here?" His voice was dry and subdued, as though he'd just realized the severity of the situation. "What's your purpose with me?"

"Don't be afraid," countered Setsuya urgently, his playful tone reverting back to its seriousness. He didn't want the teenager to feel threatened. "You won't be harmed."

The raven-haired teen didn't know what to think, for his body had prepared him for 'fight or flight', but another sense told him he could put his faith in this man, this _vampire_. Henceforth, he acted on his natural instincts, which were utterly fascinated by the creature holding him close. Zuko regained his breath gradually, lifting a hand to Setsuya's face. He dared to touch the white skin, shivering, but refusing to pull away. He felt around the jaw of the man, outlining his slender lips carefully. The young man swallowed hard as the vampire's eyes flickered shut. He was in control now.

The gorgeous violet eyes widened in shock as Zuko leaned closer to inspect the razor-like incisors that jutted from the roof of his mouth. Setsuya pulled away, and whispered in warning, "Be careful. They're sharp, and if you cut yourself the blood will draw me in. I will not be able to control my actions."

The teen jerked away, the words smacking him to consciousness. "Erm, sorry," he said, only because it seemed to be the right thing to say. Zuko winced, not remembering why his deeds had been strange. "Wait! I don't have to apologize! I deserve an explanation before you deserve an apology! You're going to tell me why I'm here, and you're going to tell me _now_." Zuko found, much to his annoyance, that his words were ignored.

The vampire lord released the younger one, shaking his head. "I have to depart for now. Whatever you do, don't leave this room. Please, there are many here who sense your presence. While most of us can withstand bloodlust, some are not so blessed. I do not want you to get hurt. I will be back within the hour." Setsuya turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Zuko called, finding his voice once more. The other stopped, but did not revolve to face him. If demanding didn't help, perhaps a courteous request would. "Please, Setsuya." His voice became desperate. "You mentioned that you are my caretaker. How long do you plan on keeping me here? What do you want from me?"

"Why is it that you need to know?" the silken voice asked softly.

"I have a family and friends who are going to be looking for me! I have a _life_, and you can't keep me from it justly!"

"Zuko. That's your name?" Setsuya glanced back at him, no trace of any expression on his face. His eyes were clouded with solemnity. The teenager nodded. "You no longer have a life above ground. I am sorry for the pain this causes you, but you must trust me. You are better off without those people. Under these circumstances, you should never want to live among them again. Time will pass, and you will understand your place here." Without waiting for his response, the man slipped through the door and locked it firmly, leaving Zuko to stare in hopeless shock, despair filling his heart.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ozai sat on his throne, eying the armed forces that stood before him, each man possessing nearly inaccessible qualifications for the common man. No, these men were of the elite, proudly trained with only one goal in mind: protection of the royal family. Within the elaborate halls of the palace stood these elite troops, awaiting orders for the patiently observant Firelord.

Lord Ozai's face turned sorrowful as he began his speech. "Faithful subjects- it is my great misfortune to inform you that my one and only son has been abducted by treacherous hands. There are no clues and no evidence to support any potential suspects at this point, as I am afraid a terrible fate may have already fallen upon him. To find a member of my own blood, there are no lengths to which I would not go. I hereby give you the liberty of searching every residence within the Fire Nation lands in a desperate attempt to recover my lost successor. Although the wellbeing of the royal family is your obligation as opposed to a pastime, I will be offering a substantial amount of gold to anyone who can bring Prince Zuko back to the palace alive. Limit your searching to the mainland, for the borders have already been closed off. If my son is not returned to me within two weeks of now, the ports must be reopened, making the investigation nearly impossible. As you might imagine, I am devastated by this tragedy. Let it be known that anyone who withholds any information concerning the whereabouts of my son will be executed on the spot for disloyalty, treachery, and treason. Commanding officers: station your troops. Report to me at any hour if you obtain information. All are dismissed."

The stony, stunned silence was replaced immediately with the sound of simultaneous footsteps towards the two exits of the main halls, accompanied by the commanders shouting orders. Ozai couldn't help but allow a smirk to travel across his face. There are many sacrifices that a leader has to make to keep order in his nation. One in a million conflicts have consequences of pure contentment.

Meanwhile, the brother of the Firelord stood over the balcony that extended above the great halls of the palace. Iroh's heart was breaking at the obvious smile on Ozai's face. That man didn't care for Zuko's wellbeing, not a bit. The former general had been the one to watch over the young man, ensuring his health, his happiness. Iroh sighed, hands trembling at his sides. Once again, he could only stand by and watch as a son was taken away from him.

"General Iroh?" a low voice asked him from behind. "Can I bring you something?"

He didn't have to turn around to see who it was addressing him. "No. Thank you, Lieutenant Jee. That won't be necessary."

A hand touched his shoulder as the taller man attempted to comfort him. "They'll find Prince Zuko in no time. Probably just a convict desiring a ransom. We'll catch him and put him to death immediately. I'd kill the man with my bare hands," he added with a growl, distressed by these unraveling events. Many men associated with Iroh knew of Zuko, deeply impressed by the contrast with his unforgiving sister, Azula. He was compassionate, often timid, and easy to take a liking to. Jee was never a social man, but found it easy to communicate with the young teen as he was mature for his age with an extreme dislike for politics similar to his own.

"Yes." Iroh shivered, thinking of all of the things that could have happened to Zuko within the time span of a mere night. "Yes. He will be found." But the words that drifted from his mouth were at a loss for confidence.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya groaned, burying his head in his hands and leaning sluggishly against the damp wall of his quarters in despair. Despite the complete darkness, he had no problem seeing even the smallest of cracks in the dusty walls, all of which seemed to mock his misery. How did the situation abscond from his control? One moment he has a shaking teen in his arms and the next, _he's _the one shivering like a little lost puppy while the other stroked him like _a house pet! _However, he could not deny that the boy's touches felt pleasant. In fact, they were criminally intoxicating. That was what scared him the most.

"Lord Setsuya?" a soft voice whispered from outside his door.

"Akane." The man composed himself. Only in the privacy of his residence could he let his weakness show. Otherwise, he was the calm, authoritative personal the name 'Setsuya' inferred.

"You called for me, Master?" the voice inquired timidly.

"Yes. See that our guest feels at home. Can I trust you to do so?" His voice was filled with uncharacteristic weariness.

"Of course, Master." Akane called, no doubt flattered by Setsuya's confidence in her.

"Thank you." His tone was considerably more kind, expressing heavy gratitude for her noble deeds. He knew it was particularly difficult for a newer vampire to resist the smell of blood, but Akane had a knack for self-control that he had never encountered before. She had a motherly, passive nature that radiated care.

Light, graceful footsteps disappeared down the corridor, allowing the man to slump against the wall once more. The power this boy had over him was frightening. But it wasn't only that. It was his intense attraction to Zuko, and not only to his blood.


	2. To Breathe

Zuko sighed, lifting a hand to his head in distress as he lay on the bed within his dull chambers. At first, the idea of being held hostage had been a rather frightening, exciting prospect. However, the luster of his predicament soon died down as he began to feel restlessly disinterested. He couldn't stop thinking up multitudes of reasons why he was being held captive, although none of them seemed reasonable or even the slightest bit likely. He brushed the hair from his eyes with a sigh, turning his pillow over beneath his head. Was his family looking for him? Was his father even the least concerned about his absence? Had anyone even noticed by now?

A knock on his door caught his attention, sparking a bit of hope in his gut. Perhaps it was Setsuya! He had many questions to ask the vampire, and could hardly contain them all within the barriers of his mind. "May I come in?" a feminine voice called from the other side. Zuko couldn't help but frown at the excessive courtesy he was being shown, at least, for his imprisoned status.

"Yes," he responded simply, standing up and brushing the wrinkles from his clothes. It wouldn't do for him to lounge in the presence of a lady. Zuko stood calmly as the door was unlocked and opened, revealing only pure darkness. He scowled, knowing he couldn't navigate through the pitch black shadows the way these creatures obviously could._ I'll have to find some way to the surface ground. _However, all thoughts in his mind froze blank when a slender figure stepped into the room, accompanied by an exquisite aura that drew attention from any other concept.

The female was clothed in a slimming black skirt that ran down to the floor, along with a laced blouse that conservatively hid the majority of her skin. Her well-rounded body stood in a graceful posture, hands folded tightly at her midsection. However, her curvaceous appearance was not held into account when one caught sight of her face. Strikingly crimson hair outlined delicate features, which held the essence of both grace and gentleness. Her pastel skin plainly opposed her hair in a stunning way, though she was hardly as pale as Setsuya was. Her lips barely moved as she spoke timidly, "My name is Akane. Lord Setsuya requested that I check up on you." What was most bizarre about her appearance were the dark cerulean eyes that glistened against the light as she spoke.

Zuko nodded slightly, still breath-taken by the magnificence of this woman. Never before had he considered the existence of a female vampire, nor had he really pondered the legitimacy of _any _such individual. When he found his voice he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Umm.... Thank you?" He bit his lower lip, trying his best to be polite, but having a difficult time not bombarding her with questions.

Akane's smile faded as she inspected the teen thoroughly from a distance. "You're awfully young to be here," she whispered, more to herself than the other. "Forgive me for keeping my distance. Precautions, you understand."

It was Zuko's turn to smile. "Understand? Not really. Setsuya hardly explained a thing."

"Oh, that's quite normal for my master," she nodded enthusiastically, as the ice between them was shattered. Her fine hair swayed elegantly as she spoke. "Lord Setsuya is not a very social man, nor a very predictable one."

"Is he always addressed so formally?" Zuko asked, testing the waters for his limitations. Perhaps he could wrestle for more information if he was cautious.

Apparently, Akane had no trouble answering his inquiries, as she replied immediately, "Oh, of course! He is a savior among out kind. Lord Setsuya is the, oh, how would you call him? The _manager _of this estate. As your Firelord rules the humans, Lord Setsuya controls the population underground."

At the mention of his father, Zuko felt a terrible dip in his stomach, as he fought to change the subject. "Then there are many..." He struggled whether or not to use the direct word.

"Vampires," she supplied for him with a dull, yet sincere laugh. "Please, feel free to address us for what we are. And yes, there are a little over one hundred of us that dwell beneath the earth. Perhaps not many compared to your own civilization, but we are a thriving society."

"And do you happen to have any idea why I am being held captive here?" he asked, trying to get to the very heart of the matter. The notion of an actual vampire before him was absolutely fascinating, but mattered far less as long as he could return home.

Akane appeared rather surprised by the remark, taking a step forward only to jerk back suddenly, as though stepping upon hot coals. "I can not remark," she murmured, her eyes shut in concentration, unnerving Zuko slightly, as though he had touched an awkward subject. "Lord Setsuya's motives are not always clear, but they always have a purpose. You needn't be frightened of him though." Her bright eyes opened, holding a touch of admiration. "He has not fed off a human being for many years, and that was when..." She trailed off, glancing down at the floor suddenly. "Nevertheless, he will ensure that no harm comes to you. It is law here that no vampire is to feed off of the blood of a living human."

The word '_living' _made Zuko feel a bit queasy. Hopefully that implied that they were also not allowed to murder a human and _then_ feed from them. "But how is it that you stay alive?" he asked with a frown, the situation becoming more and more confusing by the moment. "To not feed from blood- isn't that fatal?"

Akane offered a half-hearted smile as she responded, "Well, in all honesty, we are not technically _alive_. Lord Setsuya may clarify the details to you. However, extended fasting does cause us extreme anguish and compels us to do rather _rash_ things. And so, we feed from the blood of animals as our primary source of sustenance." Her hands fumbled slightly as she spoke, as though becoming increasingly anxious as time passed.

"Ah." Zuko frowned, wondering how the mechanics of an undead person were explained. Nevertheless, he chose not to ask Akane any more questions, for fear of driving her away for good. "Thank you."

"Of course, sir." She bowed to him, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. He was quite used to being bowed to, but it seemed strange under such circumstances. "Before I've forgotten, there is one thing I must warn you of." Her eyes grew dangerously narrow and her smile disintegrated. "Never _ever_ ask anyone here how they came to be one of the_ Kyuuketsuki_. There is never a happy story behind it." With these words, Akane nodded respectfully and slipped out of the room. Despite Zuko's bewilderment, he couldn't help but notice she had not locked the door behind her. He inconspicuously inched closer to the wall, tapping on the doorknob in contemplation. Get lost in a pitch black labyrinth full of blood-feeders? Not a perfect plan, but it had potential in some form or another. Zuko shook his head and took a step backward. If he could reason with Setsuya, this whole matter could be resolved within minutes. All he had to do was wait with the utmost patience until-

The door swung open once more and Zuko found himself face to face with said vampire. Ah, how convenient, seeing as how patience had never been his greatest virtue. He put on his best diplomatic face, stepping back to allow the man into the room. The graceful elegance with which he made the most simple of gestures intimidated the young man to a high degree, but he refused to back down. "Setsuya," he began, glaring into the other's violet, emotionless eyes. "I demand to know why you are holding me hostage. Immediately," he growled in afterthought.

The vampire lord merely gazed upon him with surprise. "To be honest, that matter doesn't concern you in the least bit." He tapped his foot to punctuate the sentence.

Facing the six-foot man was by no means easy, seeing as how Zuko was rather small and thin for his age. However, he was not about to fall back. "How can you say that to my face, hmm? I'm the one who's stuck in a cell. I've done nothing to wrong you or your people. What could you possibly want with me? If it isn't my blood, then what?" His voice began to quiver in rage.

The white lips of the man pursed slightly as he responded, "You needn't concern yourself with such trivial matters. You must calmly accept the fact that you are now within my territory, and therefore under my discretion."

"Calmly _accept_? What in the world are you playing at?! I don't belong here!" Zuko's voice rose, his palms sweating. "What the hell do you want?! Money? Land? Power? Whatever it is! For Agni's sake, at least tell me _why I'm here_! I deserve that much!"

Setsuya frowned slightly, tossing his unkempt hair in front of his eyes to veil his expression. "I have not harmed you in any way. You should be grateful for that."

"Grateful?!" he spat, trying to withhold the fire brewing at his fingertips. "You lock me up like a prisoner and then decline to explain yourself! You can't keep me here forever!"

"_Can't_ I?" The man chuckled at the obvious wrath in the teen's eyes.

"Of course not!" Zuko shouted, bringing a frustrated hand to his forehead. _How dare you play with my head!_

"And why not?" he egged him on, brushing his hair back to show the slightest hint of a smile.

"I'd find a way around you!" Zuko exclaimed, clasping a firm hand to Setsuya's arm. The man flinched, as the warmth of the hand seeped through his clothing and singed his skin. This boy was apparently a firebender, and an impulsive one.

"What are you going to do?" the man teased, taunting his wrath. "Kill me?" He knew it was dangerous, but he wanted to push the boy as far as he could and test his limitations.

However, the comment had a strange effect on the teenager. His golden eyes dimmed slightly, as he withdrew his cooled hand and wrapped his arm around his midsection limply. "Of course not," he murmured, staring at the ground as he spoke, an unreadable expression written across his face. "Even if I could..." Zuko laughed dismally at himself. "I'm being childish, aren't I?" The words seeped through the atmosphere like wet ink through thin paper.

Setsuya found himself at yet another loss for words, staring down the sullen teenager with all of his might. "You know," he spoke in a dangerously soft tone, forcing Zuko to raise his head to listen. "I wouldn't keep the truth from you if I didn't care for your wellbeing." He took a step forward, closing his eyes in a wistful sigh, as he could almost feel the warmth radiating from the boy's body. He winced as the scent of young blood became a bit overpowering, driving a long imprisoned sensation wild.

A long pause ensued, drenching the room in uncomfortable silence. "Why would you care about that?" Zuko muttered, raising a dubious eyebrow.

"Do you have to know everything at once?" Setsuya asked with a smile, examining his own fingernails. He snuck a glance at the teen, who seemed to be trying not to roll his eyes.

"Yes," he admitted with a sigh, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked up to see that the man had snatched a lock of his hair, twisting it disinterestedly around his fingers. Perhaps being a little calmer would coax information out of the man. "Can you blame me for being a little inquisitive? After all, I would prefer that this all end quickly. It's only been a few hours and the damp stench has already nauseated me to no end." He tried to ignore the cold hand that was now curiously stroking his hair.

"Humans... so impatient, so easily irritated, and ever so oblivious." Setsuya smirked, engaging the teen in a sudden staring contest that turned out to be in his favor. "I'm surprised you've lingered here for this long. Shouldn't you be trying to escape by now?" The frosty hand slipped down to neck, catching his breath within his throat.

Zuko chuckled darkly, pulling away from the man's touch as a sinking feeling pressed a dent into the pit of his stomach. "Oblivious, perhaps, but I'm not entirely stupid. I've never been taken hostage before, but I'm educated enough to know when the cards aren't in my favor." This man was far too gentle to be the enemy.... In a strange, unsettling sort of way.

Setsuya frowned, shaking his head lightly, his beauty more apparent than ever before as he stood in the dim light. "I wish you would stop using those words. I like to think of you as our _honored_ _guest_ for a rather extensive period of time." He ignored Zuko's obvious discomfort and stepped closer to the boy, leaning down to meet his eyelevel. The raven-haired teen took another step back, trying not to be intimidated by the soul-searching stare. However, even bent down gracefully to his own height, the man clearly outmatched Zuko in every way, shape, and form.

"Tell me, Zuko. Are you frightened of me?" The prospect seemed to delight him, his amethyst eyes sparking mischievously.

Despite the unsettling feeling in his gut, the teen stared hard into the eyes of the glowing man. So that was it then? Setsuya like to see him frightened? Well, then he certainly had another thing coming! "What would make you consider such a thing?" he asked calmly, determined not to break his gaze.

"I am not fooled very easily when it comes to such matters," Setsuya stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Zuko could feel an icy breath taint his cheek, forcing him to swallow hard. "You see, I can attune my hearing to your heartbeat within at least a mile radius. It beats far more rapidly when I approach you, a rather easy giveaway if I do say so myself. Of course, it is a rather tempting sound. I must be a masochist." His eyes gleamed with amusement, fingers tracing the crease of the other's neck. "It is so very difficult. You have no idea."

Zuko could not deny this by any means, having no desire to sink his nonexistent sharp teeth into the jugular vein of another organism. But, to each his own... "Akane said that you don't drink from the blood of humans."

Setsuya sighed, his playful smile fading. "She is ultimately correct. I have not done so for a long time, but you are the most tempting of creatures offered before me. Your sweet blood it is like nothing I have ever sensed. In fact, the majority of our population is edgy concerning your presence. However, I will ensure that no harm comes to you."

_Offered? I don't remembering volunteering... _"Don't you think it'd be a little easier if you just _let me go_?" Zuko muttered stubbornly, glaring at the vampire, who merely showed off his pearly white teeth with a smile. He noted in the back of mind that those razor-like incisors were somehow retractable.

Setsuya laughed, shaking his head. "Perhaps," he whispered, kneeling down before Zuko, coming up to his neck in height. "Now then. Stay still." Before giving the teen time to respond, he wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, pulling him close. The natural, radiating warmth caused the man to sigh in reprieve.

"Wha-What are y-?"

"Shush!" he prodded Zuko, before bringing his forehead to his throat. There he relished the sound of his heartbeat, which turned not only to be rapid, but _erratic. _The musical pattern was like a dinner invitation tied up in a neat little bow. 

_Thump... Thump, Thump... Thump, Thump... Thump.... Thump..._

Setsuya sighed, an uncomfortable buzzing dangerously loud in his mind. _Just a few more seconds... He_ lowered his head to Zuko's chest, keeping his hands steady at the base of his back as he listened intently for the lovely pulse that slowed down by the second as the teen in his arms relaxed. Satisfied with himself, Setsuya stood, still embracing the warm body against him. "There. That wasn't so hard."

"Wha-What did you do?" Zuko asked hesitantly, chilled by both his touch and actions. He shivered as a hand ran up the length of his spine.

"Just making sure I can restrain myself. It wouldn't do for me to _lose control_." He nestled his head into Zuko's hair, breathing deeply, causing the teen's nerves to fray. A cold hand caressed his lower back, the arms around him secure yet frigid.

"Do... Do you mind?" Zuko squirmed to little avail, trying to escape the iron grip of the vampire lord. He could feel the warmth of his body fade at terrifying speeds, as small bumps trickled up his arms. His blood ran icy cold and his throat clamped down around his breath.

"What?" The man seemed confused as the teen tried to struggle away from his embrace. "What is _wrong _with you?" he asked with exasperation, as though the teen bore some strange affliction.

"Could you not... hold me so close, please?" he finished lamely, an odd pink tint manifesting upon his cheeks.

Setsuya smiled, misinterpreting the comment. "I thought you were not afraid of me," he whispered in his ear, somewhat entertained. The teen withheld a sharp gasp as the vampire pressed himself flush against him, breathing in his scent deeply.

Zuko frowned, determined not to give the vampire the satisfaction. "Of course not. You're just a little... cold." As he spoke, he ran a hesitant finger across the man's white neck, compelling his entire hand to go numb. An unanswered question lingered on the tip of his tongue.

"Oh!" Setsuya exclaimed in surprised, stepping back quickly. "I'm so sorry! Your warmth felt so nice..." He looked away, as though ashamed. The smile was still apparent along his features. "You see, when your heart stops, your circulatory system shuts completely down. My body temperature is far below normal." As he spoke, he noticed Zuko trying not to shiver, doubtlessly doing a terrible job. Without giving him a second glance, he whipped off his dark cloak and wrapped it loosely around the teen's shoulders. The loss of the cloak exposed his snow-white arms, no tan lines or blemishes to speak of.

The adolescent turned nearly as pale as the vampire himself. "Your... heart?"

"Is not currently in motion," Setsuya murmured, his smile never fading. He set his hands on his hips and sighed, his forlorn gaze somewhat of a sham. "It has not been pumping for... one hundred and three years."

"One... One hundred and-" Zuko clutched the cloak to him, looking dazed.

"I just happen to be the oldest vampire here._ That _would be why I am the leader."

"You certainly don't _look_ that old," Zuko stammered out, trying to break his stunned silence.

"Package deal with the whole immortality arrangement," Setsuya waved a careless hand, becoming quite comfortable now that the teen was taking to him without hostility in his voice. "Preservation, agelessness... I am sure you have heard a _few _correct things from those 'legends'. My appearance has altered a bit, but I am no different than when I was, say... seventeen years old."

"Seventeen!" Zuko's jaw dropped, no longer trying to maintain any rule of etiquette. The cloak slipped from his hands, though Setsuya caught it in a second. He wrapped the teen back inside of it with nimble hands, this time fastening it securely.

"Is that so hard to believe?" His expression turned troubled, as he calculated the teen's features.

"No," Zuko murmured, noting how the remark bothered the man. "That's ..." He didn't honestly want to say 'impressive', for it seemed like an odd comment concerning the time when one's heart ceased to stop beating, especially at such a young age. "That's interesting. To be so young and manage to maintain an underground empire. It's truly remarkable."

Setsuya glanced at him with surprise, then smiled. The dull light of the room seemed to shimmer off of him as he spoke. "Really? It is quite the accomplishment, is it not? I have quite the experience seeing as how I'm over one-hundred and twenty years old, but back then..." His voice faded suddenly and his eyes narrowed dangerously, the amethyst eyes no longer holding the forthcoming, warm gaze they once did. "Excuse me," he muttered, his voice taking a sharp turn. In an instant the vampire vanished, locking the door behind him.

Zuko blinked as silence seeped into the depths of the room, not entirely sure that Setsuya had ever been there in the first place. The only evidence supporting such was the dark cloak still wrapped around his shoulders. The teen shook his head, sighing with exasperation. He'd be damned if he ever figured out the situation under which he was being controlled. Another silent moment passed before he allowed himself to unwind... When an icy hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, making him nearly leap out of his skin.

Zuko's heart slammed into his ribcage, as he gazed into a pair of violet eyes which held fierce determination. "Setsuya?" He asked in a choked voice, but the vampire pressed a slender finger against his lips, silencing him instantly. The door was left swinging in his wake.

"No time," he whispered, shaking his head sternly. "Follow me. You're in danger." His eyes had never looked so pressing, giving the teen a lasting impression that this was no time to question him.

_Define danger...? _Zuko just bit his lip to keep from remarking, as Setsuya grasped his arm and led into the pitch-black corridor.

Before Zuko could even blink he found himself pressed up against an uncomfortably stony wall, Setsuya's cold form pressed up flesh against his. It didn't seem as though the other man was breathing, as he listened intently for any sounds outside of the room. The teenager remembered in the back of his head that the man was undead, and probably didn't need to breathe anyway. Within an instant he had his arms wrapped around the young teen, as though trying to smother him senseless.

"Could you _please _try and keep you heart rate down?" Setsuya hissed at him, icy breath tainting his ear. "It is difficult enough with me this close to you, but-"

"Oh, I'm so _sorry_!" Zuko whispered heatedly glaring at the irritated figure. "I didn't realize that it would pose as a problem. Here, let me stab myself now!"

"Shut up!" The vampire's annoyance was prominent, as they stood pressed together in the dark room. "Try to relax." His grip on the boy tightened almost unbearably. Zuko's breath came in silent gasps as the freezing clutches of the man overcame him.

"What are you doing?" the boy cried, trying to squirm his way out of the other's grasp. "Agni, you're crushing me." The complete and utter darkness failed to calm his nerves, as definite rustling could be heard from the hallway.

"Trying to block out your scent," Setsuya murmured, caressing the back of his neck. Icy cold sensations jolted down his spine.

"Oh, of _course_! That explains _everything_!" If sarcasm could kill, Setsuya would an elite member of the undead.

"Although it would be a little easier if you calmed down... Please?" he added in a last minute attempt, stroking the boy's cheek with tenderness.

Zuko finally relaxed, allowing himself to lean into the body holding him, although unable to cease his shivering. Setsuya sighed in approval, soaking in the warmth of the teenager with delight. How long had it been since he had allowed himself such frivolous indulgence? He rewarded the boy with the only thing he could think of that he might desire: information.

"There is a young vampire on the loose outside," he whispered, moving his left hand down to the younger's waist. "She caught whiff of you and went taking off for your room. She would have torn you apart in three seconds flat."

"Young vampire?" Zuko whispered, trying to focus on retaining his body heat.

"Within the first few weeks of being a vampire, self-control is nonexistent. It is not her fault so much as it is yours." Setsuya's deep laugh sent chills up his spine, his lips pressed ominously against his neck.

"Well, I'm not going to apologize!" Zuko growled, shoving his hands against the man's chest, trying desperately to pull away. "It's not my responsibility! It's not my fault you're keeping me here! ...Is it?" His voice quaked for a note, waiting for the man's answer. He suppressed a gasp as a chilly hand slipped under his tunic and traced a soft pattern against his skin.

"In a way," he responded, running a second hand along the teen's back. He tilted his head to whisper in the boy's ear, "But then again, such beauty cannot possibly be a mistake." The ambiguous statement silenced the young man, his breath caught within his throat.

Zuko exhaled slowly as the vampire brought his icy lips to his cheek, his silky raven hair brushing against his face. He traced a blind hand up Setsuya's slim figure to the top of the man's head, where he slowly kneaded the sleek hair. His other hand unconsciously went to the hip of the vampire, who inhaled sharply in response. The teen wondered vaguely if their contact was at all appropriate for the situation. The frosty lips left a numbing path, as they gently caressed the outline of his jaw, causing the boy to struggle for breath.

Zuko felt his eyes flutter closed as his knees began to quiver under his weight, as Setsuya's hands tenderly cupped his face. The vampire sighed, coming within a millimeter of his lips... before pulling back. His arms dropped to his sides and he stepped away, forcing Zuko to withdraw his contact from the man.

His aura reversed itself as recognition drifted into his senses. "She's been detained," he said, authority gushing back into his voice. "There's a table to your left with a candle. Light it if you wish." With a draft of air and a _thud_ the man was gone, the door drifting open and shut within the blink of an eye.

Zuko glared at the dark abyss for a good several seconds. "'Light a candle' he says... He can light his own damn candle." The teen had no idea why he was so frustrated with the vampire. After all, the man had done nothing but try to protect him. Perhaps it was the alarming frigid shivers running up and down his body that made him so tetchy. Reaching a hand out to his left, he ran a finger across a smooth wooden surface. His finger came into contact with a metal plate that held the candle, and lit the wick with a snap of his fingers.

The small flame did a poor job of illuminating the room, but it was a bit more comfortable than pure darkness. The room was the same size as his 'cell', though slightly more furnished. A rather large bookcase was settled to one side, across from a rigid mahogany desk in the corner. Scrolls of all shapes and sizes were mounted upon it, some open and others stained with fresh ink. Zuko noticed a small, dark couch to his right, which looked as though it had little other purpose other than to sit and look nice. Otherwise, the room was as cold and gloomy as his own.

The silence in the room was ironically deafening, and Zuko was forced to break it the only way he could think of: He began to speak with himself, "So, my blood must be pretty appetizing to cause all this trouble. That sounds rather strange when I say it aloud. I wonder if I ought to be flattered."

"Of course you should be," a soft voice murmured from behind him, making him jolt with surprise. He stumbled forward, glancing back to see Setsuya, whose slight smile was elucidated by the flickering candle.

"You scared me," Zuko scolded, putting a hand to his heart. "Do you always have to pop out of nowhere?" He tried to calm his pulse for the sake of Setsuya's comfort zone.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" he retorted, seating himself on the couch with poise. "I only saved you from embarrassing yourself."

"Eavesdropper," he spat, turning his attention to the vampire's bookshelf, frowning at it. He rested a hand on his hip, glaring suspiciously at the scrolls and volumes.

"What?" Setsuya asked with a smile, raising an eyebrow at the teen. "You look like you have a question." The young man couldn't express the feelings that boiled in his stomach as his gaze met the vampire's amethyst eyes.

"Do you always keep it pitch-black in here?" Zuko asked, flipping his unkempt hair with a lazy hand.

"Generally," he answered with an odd face, yet entertained. "I like the dark. Why do you ask?"

The teen gestured to the books and the desk. "How do you _read_?" The seriousness of his demeanor almost caused the vampire to burst into laughter.

Stifling his amusement, Setsuya responded, "Out of all the things you could have asked, you want to know how I can read in the dark?" His violet eyes glittered with enthusiasm that his expression refused to show.

Zuko scowled at him, tapping his foot with irritation. "Yes. What, is it some forbidden secret?"

The vampire lord smiled before gesturing over to him. "Come here," he whispered seductively, beckoning him with a single hand. The boy approached him with reluctance, taking a seat on the couch next to the quiet man. His light body sunk into the cushions comfortably, causing him to sigh with relief. It had been a while since he had allowed himself to relax after all. Setsuya smiled at him, before placing a pale hand on his shoulder and leaning forward to gaze into his eyes.

"Do you know what darkness is?" Setsuya asked, blinking with mind-boggling lethargy. The young teen felt his chest expand and contract, but he could not feel his breath.

"The absence of light," Zuko responded mechanically, ignoring the fingertip stroking the ridge of his neck.

"Naturally. I mean, aside from that. What is _it_?"

A chill ran down the teen's body as he tried to calculate an answer. "I- I'm not sure."

The vampire sighed, his black hair grazing his collarbone. The glimmer in his eyes was abnormally polished in the candlelight. "To humans, it is an element of vagueness and ambiguity. You cannot see in the darkness because there is no apparent distinction in your sight between the shadows and objects within them." Zuko nodded, motioning for him to continue. "Now, imagine if you could adjust the pupil of your eye to detect even the slightest shade or tone of an entity. That you could adjust and tilt your optic disk to allow a magnified reflection of what you see."

Zuko's eyes went wide, staring at the mystifying male. "You can do that?"

Setsuya nodded, leaning forward to examine the boy's expression. "Sure. Can't you?" He forced back a smile as the teen chuckled with amusement. "We can not see color within the darkness, but we can read even the smallest of prints in a book along with any other article apart from nothingness."

"Neat," Zuko remarked simply with a shrug, trying not to look too impressed despite his awe. "And all of those tales about the vampires not being able to enter the sunlight? Is that why you all stay down here?"

Setsuya eyed him strangely, raising a peculiar eyebrow. Zuko could feel the frostiness of the man's breath against his neck, their faces only inches apart. "The only thing keeping us stuck underground is a contract with the Firelo-" His words seemed to freeze in his mouth, and were swallowed quickly in a single breath. But the damage had been done.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he pushed the vampire back onto the side of the couch, straddling him around the midsection. Setsuya was surprised by how forceful the teenager was and how his demeanor had reversed itself. "You have a contract with my father? You have communication with him?" he hissed, his voice full of venom. His hands pinned the vampire to the couch, demanding his full attention.

"Your father..." The vampire cleared his throat, looking away in discomfort. "No, I do not have personal communication with the current leader of the Fire Nation. Now will you please allow me to sit up?" The heat radiating from the teen's body was no longer soothing, but dangerous and irksome.

"Not until you tell me what I need to know!" Zuko growled, clutching the collar of his robes.

Setsuya shrugged with remorse. "Your call." In a moment's time, Zuko found himself sitting on the ground next to the sofa, his backside paining him slightly and his wrists aggravated. He glanced upward, eying the vampire seated with composure once more.

"You didn't have to throw me," Zuko muttered, staggering to his feet and collapsing onto the couch with a sigh.

"You wouldn't get off," he remarked, studying his glistening fingernails with boredom. "You should have predicted that."

The other glared, massaging his left wrist gently. "Well, obviously it wasn't a fair match. I can't measure up to your speed-"

"Or strength," the vampire provided, making the younger wince in irritation.

Zuko sighed with impatience, allowing himself to lean against the frigid body beside him. Setsuya tensed as the young man nestled into his form, bringing a warmth that was almost frighteningly pleasant. He couldn't remember what it felt like to have blood of his own, and this boy's relaxing heat seemed almost endless. "Where did you learn how to do that?" he asked the teen quietly, as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Do what?" he asked, resting his head on the man's shoulder. He began to vaguely wonder when it became alright for him to become so physical with the man. In his exasperation, he felt as though Setsuya had won some sort of battle for the right to this ease between them.

"Altering your body heat," Setsuya whispered, bringing a chilling arm around his waist to pull him closer. Warmth spilled into his body, overwhelming him to a certain extent. He moaned softly in the young man's ear, making him shiver.

"I'm a firebender," Zuko murmured, yawning halfway between words.

"It's an advanced concept," the vampire responded, allowing his head to rest on the other man's. "You must be a prodigy."

Zuko frowned, thoughts turned immediately to his sister. He shivered and shook his head, attempting to pull away, but the man held him even tighter. "N-No, I'm not that good at all," he admitted squirming uncomfortably. "It's pretty much something that comes naturally to me. Whenever I become angered, if I can focus on lowering my circulatory temperature, then I can keep my mind clear. I supposed that if I could lower it, I could heighten it as well." The teen hadn't realized until now how much time he spent focusing on body heat. It certainly had been useful in his encounters with Azula...

"Interesting," Setsuya proclaimed, bringing his lips back to Zuko's neck, feeling the soft and steady pulse beneath them. The boy's heartbeat echoed harshly in his mind, rhythmic yet pulsating and tedious. His upper lip sneered, allowing the smallest prick of a sharpened incisor to pass through the teen's flesh. The young man froze in his arms as Setsuya pulled away, eying the dew-sized drop of blood collect on his skin with lustful eyes.

"Se-Setsuya?" Zuko whispered, gripping the vampire's arm tightly. He tensed his body, automatically slipping a hand to his belt where it lingered on the dagger hidden beneath the folds of his clothes. He could remember somewhere in the back of his mind that his older cousin Lu Ten had once informed him that vampires could be killed with some sort of metal. Steel? Or perhaps it was silver. The man's icy breath grazed the crevice of his neck, as he clenched his teeth together anxiously. _Probably wouldn't work anyway._

The vampire lord noticed this movement, but said nothing to stop him. There was a reason he had allowed the boy to keep his concealed weapons, after all. Zuko shuddered, as an unpleasantly warm sensation ran down his skin. Setsuya smiled into his flesh, as he touched his tongue to the excess flow of blood trickling down his neck. The young man felt a soft groan stir in the back of his throat, as his eyes fluttered shut with tension. A strange feeling whirled in the pit of his stomach and leapt to his chest with an exhilarating jolt.

Setsuya unreservedly licked at the boy's neck, mind clouded with the desire for a taste long forgotten. He growled against Zuko's flesh when the blood flow had stopped, tightening his hand around the teen's neck with cruel force. The young man shuddered under his touch, trying to maintain a clear mind, but that tongue slithering up and down his throat was making it rather difficult. Zuko's lips emitted a soft, silky moan as Setsuya's powerful hands ran up and down his slim figure with depleting restraint. Further blood was coaxed from the small wound, as Setsuya emitted deep, seductive noises that the teenager had never heard in his lifetime.

"Se-Setsuya?!" Zuko groaned as the hands around his form grasped at him with unbearable firmness. He began to feel weak underneath the painful grasp of the vampire. "Damn it! Knock it off!" The young man whirled his leg from underneath him, kicking the man square in the chest. Setsuya let out a grunt, putting a hand to where his heart would be and sliding over to the other side of the couch. Zuko panted softly as the electric nerves in his chest faded, allowing him to breath properly again. He put a hand to his neck, tracing the warm trail of blood that ran down his throat. "I'm sorry," he called to vampire lord as he dabbed his neck gently with the collar of his shirt. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Something of a lie, but he didn't exactly want his captor to hate him.

"No," Setsuya breathed, eyes unfocused and staring blankly at the floor. He hunched over, bringing a shaky hand to his throbbing head. "You did exactly what you should have done. That was out of line. I apologize."

"What? Were you supposed to have asked my permission first?" Zuko teased with a chuckle, scooting closer to the man. The young man put a hand subtly to his heart, just to assure himself that it was still beating.

"It's not something to laugh about," he muttered, eyes shut tightly with inner pain. "I could have killed you. I... I would have too."

Zuko faltered, biting his lower lip anxiously. He hadn't heard Setsuya's voice become so weak and gentle. "It's no big deal. I should have kept my distance, like you said before. It's my fault for being so careless, so don't blame yourself."

The vampire didn't respond, eyes still closed. He was already becoming a danger to the boy... Why couldn't he exercise his self-control like he normally did? He couldn't deny that the blood had been sweeter than any one substance he had ever tasted. Having been denied of it for so long, it was a wonder he hadn't torn the young teenager apart. "I suppose you want to bathe," Setsuya murmured, straightening out his posture though refusing to open his eyes. "Outside in the hallway, door to the left. You'll find everything you need there."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, examining the man closely. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, stroking the vampire's bare arm, tracing the violet veins just barely visible beneath the transparent skin. He was shocked to find that Setsuya was quivering beneath his touch. The teen pulled his hand away quickly, realizing that the man was probably as angry with Zuko as he was with himself. He murmured a soft apology before leaping up and darting out of the room, trying to ignore the guilty feeling whirling in his stomach. Shutting the door as quietly as he could, he felt a bit unnerved by the ever-darkening hallway, lit by a contained candle perhaps every ten feet or so.

Sure enough, there was a dull metal door to his left, which he approached carefully, slinking across the bland earth-compacted walls. Gripping the handle, he gave it a hesitant turn and peered into the room, finding that a bath did sound rather appealing. Perhaps it would give him time to clear his muddled mind. Zuko smiled, stepping into the humid room with a relieved sigh, as this area was a bit more well-lit than the rest of the underground corridors he had seen. A single deep pool of crystal-clear water steamed in the center of the room, various soaps lining the edge of the spring. After giving the small room a last look around to ensure his privacy, he tentatively began to remove his clothing, tossing aside the cloak Setsuya had lent him.

After ridding himself of his garments, he winced as the damp dirt of the underground floor met his bare feet. He shuddered, suddenly missing the sensation of grass terribly. He slipped over to the spring before sliding in leisurely, moaning as the warmth of the blazing water washed over him. Zuko submerged himself beneath the water for a while, treasuring warmth he didn't have to generate himself. If it felt this good to him, it must have been incredible to a frosty vampire. Snagging one of the vials next to the bath, he flipped open the lid and sniffed it cautiously. His nose wrinkled. "Strawberry."

_Ah, well. Beggars can't be choosers. _Speaking of which... Zuko lathered the soapy gel in his hands, thoughts returning back to his 'caretaker'. Despite his attempts, he had received no pertinent information as to why he was being held captive. Or so he thought. Perhaps the greatest clue had been Setsuya's slip-up, lapping up all of the blood he could from his neck. Although the idea of serving as dinner wasn't exactly appealing to the teen, he was surprised to find that he hadn't minded the contact in the least. In fact, he had grown quite fond of it after a while. His finger traced the shallow wound lining his throat gently, suddenly longing for the vampire's touch once more.

_Damn it! Pull yourself together,_ he scolded himself, trying to scrub off the desire with strawberry soap. _They're keeping you hostage here, and you need to find out why. _But he found his demanding curiosity only begging to learn more about his environment and the creatures he was dealing with. Or rather, that were dealing with him. He glimpsed a stack of clothes on the opposing side of the bath with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't as though they weren't taking good care of him after all.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Lord Setsuya, I don't know what to say," Akane whispered into the pitch-black darkness of the room. "You've always had such a high level of self-control. There is no explanation for why you desire the boy so strongly." She nervously thumbed the hem of her skirt. It was the first time her master had been so open with her, and so wasn't entirely sure how to respond. "However, to be able to taste his blood and not devour him on the spot is a complete contradiction."

"I don't understand," his silky voice murmured, lacking in its usual authority. "He is here for my purposes, but I can't help but treat him as though I _care_ for him. It's as though we've met before." Setsuya's eyes softened.

"Have you considered the fact that he might be..." Her voice trailed off, knowing that Setsuya would be able to interpret the silence.

Instead of snapping at her like she thought he might, the vampire stated, "I have not. There is not a chance in the world."

"It fits the criteria, does it not, Master?" Akane prodded gently. "I'm certainly not as informed as most, yet-"

"It is far too early to make such presumptions. We will discuss it at a more appropriate time. Light the candle for me, would you? You're dismissed."

Punctuating his sentence was a soft knock at the door, and Zuko's soft voice echoing through the door. "Setsuya? May I come in?" Akane lit the lone candle before bowing to the vampire lord and crossing the room to open the door for the young teenager. Zuko smiled at Akane warmly as she passed by him. The woman looked a bit surprised at the gesture, though made her best attempt to return it. Zuko turned back to Setsuya as she shut the door behind her, moving deliberately towards the man.

"Would you tell me more about the contract between the _Kyuuketsuki _and those above earth?" Zuko asked shyly, unnerved by the man's skeptical gaze.

"It is a rather long story. It dates back to the beginning of the vampire civilization. Are you truly interested?" Setsuya lifted up a tender hand and stroked the teen's cheek with fondness, pleased by the shiver that ran down the boy's neck.

"Yes," Zuko responded, following the man as he made a move to sit on the couch. He was careful to sit on the opposite side of the sofa to preserve Setsuya's comfort.

His violet eyes fluttered shut, as though trying to remember something significant. "A thousand years ago or so, there was a man of the Fire Nation who dedicated his life to the study of philosophy and spiritual beings. He spent his lifetime learning all that he could, indulging his vast intelligence and channeling it through divine studies. I believe his ultimate purpose was to try and discover the components of a soul, and where the soul passed after a person lost their life. The man finally believed that he had discovered that which makes humans whole. However, he died at a devastatingly young age in an accident, leaving his male lover alone and heartbroken on earth. Devastated, the man hung onto his life by its very thread for so long, he is said to have lingered between our world and the Spirit World for a time. The bond between the man and his lover was apparently so strong, that he still had a connection to the materialistic world even three days into death. The man compiled his knowledge and used every ounce of willpower he had to pull his spirit back from the Holy Realm and thrust it into his deceased body.

"When he awoke, he maintained his body, mind, and emotions but his heart did not beat. His only defining features were pale skin, slightly sharpened incisors, and unnatural beauty. He was hardly different from any other human, yet was treated like a monster by all but his mate. After all, he had seemingly risen from the dead, a grave and deviant sin. However, the more time he spent with his mate, the more insatiable his lust had become, not only for their intimacy but for something more. He began to distinguish the scents of an individual's blood, and could not help but crave his lover's. However, he did not understand what his desires meant, or what they were for. One night during their love-making, he lost all control and ravished his counterpart against his will, sexually assaulting him again and again without faltering, despite how often his lover wept and pleaded for mercy. There was much blood spilt that night, tainting the sheets with sin, the very sheets they had offered their innocence to each other in. After raping his esteemed lover continuously, he drank of his mate's blood until there was no more. Through this quenching, he was awakened to his senses and horrified by what he had done.

"No one is certain of what happened to his research, but we are almost certain he destroyed it. He attempted numerous times to slay himself, but it was all in vain. And so, he dwelt underground in the naturally formed tunnels of the volcanic lava in an attempt to protect humanity from his... _defection_. However, once and a while his instincts forced him to drink of the required sustenance. After years and years of longing for death, he only wished that he no longer had to be alone. He kidnapped a young man and kept him around for fulfilling company, treating him... cruelly. Striking him, and raping him for satisfaction as he had his previous lover. Eventually, his nature absorbed him once more, demanding that he drink of the human. As he lapped the blood from the human's dying body, willing him not to die at any cost, for he had fallen in love with him. Using his spiritual aura, he inadvertently bound the man to his body, henceforth creating the second vampire.

"That is how a vampire is created. It is the earthly bonds and our spiritual will that unite us to the world for eternity. As our population grew, we adapted to our lifestyle. We developed jagged teeth and various supernatural abilities that were not granted by the Spirit World, but by the sprites of Hell. However, we could not continue to grow as we were or humanity would cease to exist and be thrown into imbalance. The Avatars of the past set forth on us a curse, a weakness if you will. We could be murdered in only one way: by the excessive use of fire to burn our bodies to ash and unite us with the Earth's soil once more.

"And so, both civilizations posed a threat to each other. There is an unwritten contract that was conducted by the leader before me that consisted of guidelines for both the citizens of the Fire Nation and our underground population. The Fire Nation would ensure that future generations considered vampires a respected urban legend, while we would reside underneath the soil and strictly feed from the blood of animals. This contract allows us to live in mutual peace with those of the Fire Nation government, although not necessarily contently."

Silence drenched the room painfully, as Setsuya's voice faded. A single violet eye fluttered open as he felt overwhelming warmth encompassed him. The boy was… embracing him. Unsure of what to do, the man laid passively back while the teenager buried his head into the vampire's frosty neck. "Setsuya?" The voice drifted out in a cracked whisper. "If you are the eldest vampire here, and the second leader of the population... Are you the one he fell in love with? Were you the second vampire?"

The vampire lord jerked his head, staring at the teenager in shock. No one had ever made the connection so quickly. And yet, this human had easily done so.

"But then... What happened to the first?" Zuko whispered, straddling the man carefully. He raised his head to look Setsuya in the eye, shocked to find a single tear dripping down the man's cheek.

"This is why vampires cannot have human lovers," Setsuya whispered, caressing the teen's sides with his hands. "It only leads to heartbreak." Zuko was pained to hear the man's voice so broken and frightened. He tenderly stroked the vampire's face, wishing to rid him of the pain he had no doubt felt for a hundred and three years. Before he could say a single word, the man brought a chilling hand to his neck and engaged him in a fierce kiss.

From that moment on, Zuko understood where he was needed.


	3. To Remember

"_Setsuya!"_

_The young teenager smiled softly to himself and ceased walking, clutching his cloak to his slim body with poise as the wind brushed his raven hair against his cheek. He glanced backward, raising his hand in a subtle greeting. At the tender age of sixteen, Setsuya was the envy of every female in the Fire Nation, of which he was blissfully unaware. His slender body, natural grace, and reserved manner drew gazes from men and women alike on the streets. What was most intriguing about the man was the odd violet hue to his eyes, a rare sight to behold for a man of the Fire Nation. _

"_What took you so long?" he asked quietly as his friend approached him, panting for breath. _

"_Sorry," the other man huffed in a low voice, straightening up his posture. "I got held up at work." His golden eyes shimmered with amusement, a friendly smile evolving on his narrow face. He brushed his russet hair back with a casual flick of the wrist, smirking as though pleased with himself. In contrast to his friend, this male's demeanor was far more intimidating. His trained form and outgoing personality opposed Setsuya's feminine figure and shy comportment to the greatest extent. One was confident, the other insecure. One was well-built, the other delicate. One was passionate, the other serene. And they couldn't have been better friends. _

_Setsuya's smile faded as he turned back to viewing the ocean with a sigh, savoring the salty scent and dazzling waves. There were so few places around the coast that weren't lined with fisherman docks or naval bases. Setsuya adored the sea more than anything else in the world, and as he lived in the capital within the heart of the island, he hardly ever got a chance to enjoy the wondrous waters. He breathed a sigh of comfort when he felt a pair of strong arms encompass him around the midsection and a head bury into his neck. His firebending friend was always a handy asset during the winter season. _

"_Do you want to go back to the shore today?" the man whispered into his flesh, causing a strange red flush to taint the teenager's cheeks. _

"_No. It's fine, Kuzon," Setsuya responded in a barely audible whisper, although the older man was used to his soft tone. _

"_You sure?" he asked, and Setsuya could just imagine the other's sly smile. "Aang is coming down today and I think he wants to go down to the beach." _

_Setsuya chuckled, sending pleasing vibrations down Kuzon's form. "I'm surprised that the monks allow him to leave the temple as often as they do. Or is he a rebel like you?"_

"_You've got that right," a high-pitched voice interrupted from behind them. "Of course, I'm nowhere near as rebellious as you two lovebirds strive to be." _

_Kuzon immediately released his friend, jumping back at least five feet. The older teenager growled in warning, grabbing the airbender by the collar. "What have I told you about saying shit like that?!" he hissed, trying to keep his voice low enough to evade Setsuya's acute hearing. The violet-eyed man kept his gaze focused on the ocean, willing away the blush manifesting on his face. _

"_Sure, sure!" Aang proclaimed heartily, giving Kuzon a secret wink as he retracted his glider. The oldest snarled, ready to beat the brains out of the kid if he made another crack. "How're you doing, Setsu? Keeping warm?"_

_The young man winced, though chuckled when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kuzon threaten to set the monk on fire. He finally turned around to address the others with a warm grin. That monk was too damn observant for his own good. "Fine, thank you. Yourself?" _

"_Decent," the airbender muttered with a casual shrug, surveying the clouds in the sky with skepticism. "You guys are on winter break, right? Planning on heading down to the water?" _

_Kuzon nodded, still slightly annoyed. "We were just talking about it. You wanna go, Setsuya?" The golden eyes softened as they affixed on the younger man, making his heart skip a beat. _

"_Yes... Yes, I'd like that," he responded with a nod, causing Aang to let out an enthusiastic cry. Kuzon looked shocked, though incredibly pleased. It wasn't often that he got Setsuya to express his opinions or desires, making this a rather special occasion. _

"_Alright then," Kuzon said with a sweet smile, tilting his head appreciatively at the airbender. Aang gave him a second sly wink, starting down the rocky overhang that was cast over the sea. Setsuya's eyes sparkled with glee as he pursued their young friend, followed closely by Kuzon. Somewhere along the way, the eldest teen managed to intertwine his hand with the violet-eyed man's. Setsuya's heart beat furiously, unused to such a strange physical contact as his eyes flickered back and forth from the pathway to his comrade. _

_His pace quickened, earning a soft laugh out of Kuzon. Together, they trampled down the slanted cliff trying their best to surpass each other in the aspect of grace. Naturally, Setsuya prevailed despite the other's superb coordination. Within the last few feet of the drop, Kuzon's hand tightened around his own. This, for some reason, made him very uncomfortable. Setsuya gulped, feeling a pair of intense gold eyes survey him. With a minor misstep, the younger of the two hissed with pain as his ankle swiped across a particularly jagged rock. The world spun and sight faltered as Setsuya let out a soft cry, prepared to plunge head-first into the rocky shore just below them…_

_With a sudden jerk of the arm, Kuzon pulled him back and spun them both around, so that his petite body was pressed up against his friend's muscular figure. With a grunt, Kuzon's back smacked painfully into the ground and Setsuya atop him. The younger teen inhaled sharply, leaping up from his position and kneeling next to his fallen friend with a look of panic. _

"_Kuzon? Kuzon, I'm so sorry!" He ran his fingers through the other's hair in a subconscious attempt to check for blood or gashes. "Do you need a doctor?" _

_The older teenager merely chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm fine, honest." His golden eyes shimmered with amusement, watching his friend dread over him. "Just a bruise or two." _

"_Where does it hurt?" Setsuya asked quickly, weighing his knowledge of health in his mind. 'Damn, I wish I'd paid better attention in class.' Aang was soon behind him rattling off questions in a panic as he tried to figure out what had happened._

"_Right here," Kuzon whispered, taking the other's cold hands into his own and putting it to his chest, where his heart beat steadily. "That is, at the thought of you getting hurt." _

"_Damn you and your stupid chivalry," Setsuya uncharacteristically cursed, though he kissed Kuzon's palm in gratitude. _

Setsuya awoke from his daze with a jolt, his throat feeling oddly dry and constricted. Wiping away the sweat that had formed on his brow, he recaptured his breath despite no longer needing it. It seemed some old habits truly did die hard. Catching sight of his insipid hand, he gently pulled back the sleeve of his cloak to inspect his unnaturally pale skin. Gazing into the blue veins visible to the acute eye, he saw a vision of his former self staring back at him. He let his arm drop with a thud on his office desk, papers shuffling away from him. The dark mahogany seemed to glare at him through the reflection of the lone candle at the edge of his desk.

Setsuya could not deny that his body had hardly changed since his late teenage years. However, his broken spirit accounted for much of the change in his demeanor. After all, there are different types of silence. No longer was he shy and reserved, but silent and cold toward his comrades despite attempted friendships. No one had been through what he had; no one had suffered as much as him. He could look no one in the eye without letting them see the brokenness he sheltered in his heart. The only person who understood this, his master and keeper, was long gone at the hands of scorching flames. _As he should be, _Setsuya thought bitterly, arms tensing at his sides at the mere thought of the man.

"Lord Setsuya?" a voice called, accompanied by a knock at his door.

Regaining his composure with a swallow, the vampire's eyes reverted to their impassive state. "Enter." His voice seemed a bit harsh, even to his own ears. A rather tall man pressed the sleek metal door open and slipped inside of the spacious room. Although cloaked within the darkness, Setsuya had no trouble deciphering the man's identity. "Hayate. What news do you bring?"

Hayate was physically older than the other by perhaps ten or fifteen years with impressive stature. Nevertheless, the man bowed respectfully and stepped forward to deliver his report in a deep, rumbling voice that seemed built for intimidation. "The hunt was successful, my Lord. There were no interferences and no complications."

Setsuya felt a prick of amusement listening to the disappointment in the vampire's voice. Hayate was the sort of man who'd give his right limbs for a bit of dangerous excitement. "No humans harmed, then?"

"Not to my knowledge sir," Hayate responded truthfully, his brown eyes shifting to the floor. It had surely been difficult to keep tabs on the entire hunting party, which was composed of nearly a quarter of the vampiric population, to ensure that only animal blood had been spilt.

"Well done." The vampire lord's eyes flickered back to the sketch lingering before him. "If you have no more to say, you are dismissed." This constituted a normal conversation one would have with Setsuya outside of the realm of emergencies.

"Of course, my Lord. However..." Hayate's voice faltered in preparation to dive into an edgy subject. "Lately, the strict enforcement of the law is causing some discomfort among the youngest of our people."

Setsuya's violet eyes snapped open as he glared fiercely at the blameless man. His voice severed the tension in the air with chilly haste. "If we expect our civilization to survive, we must abide by what is expected of us." _We're lucky the heavens haven't struck us down as it is._

Hayate winced, his shoulders twitching defensively. "I understand sir, but those of us who are not yet accustomed to the lack of human blood are still somewhat restless. The majority of the state supports your decision and recognizes it as the best maneuver. Still, there are a few-"

Setsuya nodded, raising a hand to halt the man's speech. Secretly, the vampire lord could not blame his comrades for their agitation. Compared to the sweet nectar of a human's blood, the fluids of an animal tasted like salty slime. His own lips still tingled from his indulgence at Zuko's expense. "I will accompany tonight's party. Do not feel the need to escort for a while if you do not have the assertiveness to do so."

Hayate's shoulders slumped with relief as he bowed. "Thank you, Master." No vampire with any intellect, however sparse, would disgrace Setsuya's word in his own presence. After all, that would not only earn the lord's disapproval, but the rage of many others who hold the man in such high esteem. With a final bow, Hayate departed as quietly as he had come.

Setsuya thumbed the edge of his quill absently, deep in thought. His eyes scanned over the titles of his multiple bookcases with unnatural speed. All of that information and not a single proposal that could assist him. Setsuya was quite aware of the dangers of philosophical thought. It was what had driven his former master into death, rebirth, and insanity as it could very well do with him. _Agni forbid people think for themselves nowadays. _Still, whatever would help... He signed his name on a final document in beautiful calligraphy, before slipping over to the shelves and tapping each book on the spine as he pondered their significance in his quest.

_I'll understand soon enough. _

xXxBloodlustxXx

_The ceiling isn't very exciting, _Zuko decided as he strung a lazy arm over his forehead. He had worked so hard in the past twelve hours trying to settle his stomach, he refused to move for fear of acquiring that horrid queasy sensation. His left hand shifted unconsciously over to his neck, running a gentle finger across the smooth memento of Setsuya's tender bite. His finger ran up his throat and to his lips, tracing them as they quivered beneath his touch. No matter how hard he tried, Zuko couldn't seem to evict the vampire lord from his mind. After leaving the older man's room in a numb daze, the day (or night for all he knew), ran routinely. He had slipped into his bed, watched the ceiling for a bit, stared at the food that had been slipped into his room, decided to eat the food after it had already grown cold, and stared at the ceiling for a bit more.

"This is ridiculous," he whispered to himself, glancing at the metal door which had been decisively locked. "Hasn't anyone realized I'm gone? Of course, the last place one might search would be underground." A thought struck, causing a sting to course throughout his veins. "Are they even looking for me at all?" _And if they are... do I really need rescuing? _He traced a finger over his quivering lips with a sigh. The soft knocking at his door hardly even fazed him, as he called out an irritated, "Yes?"

The door crept open to reveal the slightest gap, allowing the darkened magenta eyes of Akane to survey the room. "Sir? Are you-"

"Can you _please_ let me out of here?" Zuko interrupted sharply, swinging his legs over the side of his bunk with a sigh. A strange longing seemed to shred his sane mind to oblivion as the young prince mustered up the most pleading eyes he could. He wasn't quite accustomed to begging for such a privilege. However, if it gained him even the slightest amount of freedom from the surrounding walls, he would most certainly resort to such methods, pride be damned!

"I'm sorry," she murmured with a shake of her head, her fiery hair brushing her shoulders as she spoke. "I don't have the authority to allow that."

"Please? I don't want to wander around too much. Just stretch my legs a bit, that's all." He looked rather hopeful, but Akane's determined gaze refused to falter. _Damn. Azula probably could have done it. _He took a deep breath, managing to pale his face on command."Akane, I-I don't feel very well. Please, at least take me to see Setsuya. I want to see him." He groaned softly, hunching his shoulders with forged pain.

The vampire began to panic, her eyes wide with fright as she stepped fully into the room. Akane crossed the room and leaned over him, putting a tender hand against his forehead. Surprisingly, her touch was not as chilling as Setsuya's. It was so... _motherly_. It reminded him of Ursa's touch. "You don't look well," she whispered to herself, stroking a single thumb across his cheek. "Oh, Zuko. I wish that I could-"

The teenager couldn't help but notice the use of his name. _I'm making progress._

"-but Lord Setsuya instructed me to keep you safe. I can't permit you to walk into the heart of our city without protection. Of course, master is rather busy with regional matters."

"Oh," he whispered, eyes falling to the floor. "I see."

"I could always bring him here!" Akane exclaimed, her hands fumbling uncomfortably behind her back. "He wouldn't hesitate for a moment if he knew you were feeling ill."

"No," Zuko murmured, curling his arms around his legs pathetically as his eyes dimmed. "It would just _kill _me to have to disturb him while he's _so _occupied."

Akane winced, feeling trembles course through her body. If Setsuya returned and the young man was miserable, she would be in terrible trouble. If his lovely prize was physically, mentally, or emotionally injured in any way, he was certain to revert to his petrifying 'I-swear-I'll-kill-you-in-an-instant-regardless-of-whether-you-happen-to-be-immortal-or-not' demeanor. The last thing she wanted was to be turned out of her superior's limited favor. The young child just looked so _pale _and _depressed. _"Alright," she sighed, putting a kind hand on his shoulder. "I'll take you to see Lord Setsuya."

Zuko's eyes brightened, though he forced a sickly, insipid expression on his face. "Thank you so much. I won't bother him for too long, I promise." He leapt up rather quickly, pouncing to her side like a poised leopard ready to spring. Golden eyes scanned the door in excitement, while Akane put a somewhat stiff hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be passing into the heart of the city," she whispered in his ear, guiding him through the first unimpressive hallway he had already stolen a glance at. Zuko noted every flame that lit the way was contained with utmost care. "We'll be passing a courtyard or two on the way there, so just keep your head down. I don't think I need to tell you to refrain from entering any closed doors. It's most likely someone's home. Nobody is going to hurt you if you keep your heart rate down. You will not be touched, for our Lord's scent embraces you."

"I'm not worried," Zuko assured her softly. "I live with a few bloodsuckers back at home. In a non-literal sense, of course."

To his utmost surprise, Akane laughed as she gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "I admire your valor." With these words, she reached before him and grasped the handle of the final door of the corridor. Passing through the exit, Zuko couldn't help but allow a deep sigh of amazement pass through his lips. Before him was perhaps what he considered to be an indescribable _miracle. _Initially the architecture was astounding, consisting of large arching pillars stationed perhaps every twenty around the spherical plaza, which consisted of a good seven thousand square feet. The black steely columns supported the packed earth walls with utmost precision, making it seem as though their enclosing perimeter was built of coffee-colored cement. Between each of the said columns were passageways that no doubt led to a complex map of tunnels and corridors that would baffle the mind of any man. In the center of the room was a great circle drawn in the compact soil, its shallow trenches filled with violet tinted glass melded into a beautiful crystal river that glistened in the light reflected from the dim, oil-lit chandelier above it.

Naturally, while the architectural achievements of the vampire culture were remarkably impressive, the one aspect of the plaza that stood out more than anything, were the vampires _themselves_. Zuko's eyes were as wide as possible as he surveyed the scene before him, feeling his breath stolen away from him. Men and women of varying physical ages were sprinkled about the room in moderation, ranging from a few elderly citizens, to youthful adults and even a few teenagers not too far from Zuko's age. They could have easily been mistaken for humans were it not for their exquisite beauty that was enough to bring someone to their knees. Each had their own unique trait that stood out among others, making each vampire an image of a sculpture molded by the spirits. About twenty or so vampires populated the court, most clustered in small groups and speaking in soft voices that caressed the walls as though honoring a sacred temple. Others sat gracefully on provided benches, engaging in gracious conversation or simply flipping through a rather long, tedious book. These vampires acted more like the nobility of the Fire Nation than Zuko could ever accomplish. And they did this by merely _existing_ the way they did. Their aura of elegance and honor left him in utter awe, though Akane's hand pressuring his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"This is the first district," Akane whispered, as Zuko eyed the creatures with utter fascination. "Here reside the vampires who have been with us the longest. You will find that they are very protective of Lord Setsuya, seeing as how not many have lived underground long enough to see how much he has done to protect our people. Don't ever travel the west corridors. Both newborn vampires and those under surveillance reside there. If you ever run into trouble, you'll need to find your way here. These people will help you."

"Right," the boy murmured, trying to absorb the women's words. But a small observation tugged at his mind as he spoke. As she pushed him gently forward, he whispered to her, "So... not all vampires smile without truth?"

Akane chuckled to herself, having expected the boy to be this perceptive. "No, not all of them. Some of us are quite content here. Everyone has a different story, and Lord Setsuya's just happens to be a rather dismal one. And yet, I have seen him genuinely smile once." She couldn't help but notice that they had begun attracting more frequent stares among their peers. "Shall we continue on? I'm sure you're still _very _sick."

Her amused tone made Zuko blush, a halfhearted grin drifting across his face. Naturally within his sense of wonder, he had forgotten that he was feinting illness. He responded shyly, trying not to meet Akane's sparkling eyes. "Erm... Ye-yeah. Sorry." He allowed himself to be led across the room, eying the ground intently as though he thought even glancing into one of the elucidated eyes would provoke unnecessary contact with these intimidating strangers.

Within seconds he was prodded down a hallway, Akane's hands guiding him by the shoulders. They walked in silence for a quarter of an hour, as Zuko attempted to retrieve a decent grip on his situation. The few vampires that passed by took little heed of them, each walking with definite purpose. No matter where Zuko glanced, it seemed as though the entire labyrinth had no exits. _How ridiculous. What if there was a cave-in? There must be some way out._ His thought process was successfully interrupted by the sudden crushing grip on his shoulder, as one of Akane's slim arms wrapped protectively across his throat. "Akane, what-"

His words faltered immediately as a shadow flickered against the dimly lit ground, a wisp of chilly air brushing against his face. Within a mere moment, two identical scarlet eyes were staring into his own, accompanied by a cold breath caressing the slope between his shoulder and neck. "My, my Akane. What do we have here? Setsuya's new boy-toy?"

Despite its silky, winded tone, the voice held a level of sharpness that drove Zuko over the edge. Pulling back with a growl, he whispered in warning to the steeped man, "I'm nobody's _boy-toy,_ got it?"

The vampire straightened himself up with an eccentric smirk, clicking the heel of his boot into the ground. "Is that right? Forgive me, I've forgotten my place." Even accompanied by his sarcastic and disagreeable humor, this man was _alluring._ He possessed a narrow, charming face hosting a tender pastel color upon which crimson eyes stared unwaveringly before him. His raven hair had a sleek indigo shine to it, neatly pulled back into a low bun with a single strand curving across his left cheek. The vampire seemed to be at least twenty years of age, cloaked in a dark burgundy tunic beneath a simple outer robe that swayed lazily from his sudden movements.

"If I remember correctly Ryuichi," Akane began sternly, eying the man with great distaste, "You should be sorting through the annual census paperwork for Lord Setsuya."

"You underestimate me," the man said, crossing his gloved arms at his chest. "I completed that task hours ago." His eyes focused solely on the young teenager, his smirk never fading.

She sighed, arm still slung around Zuko's throat. "I'll be sure to inform him. Now if you'll excuse us..."

Ryuichi, however, seemed to have little to no intent on leaving that quickly. "So, you're Setsuya's _guest_," he carefully addressed the young man, who was sure to respond with a subtle glare. "I'd be careful if I were you. He's not exactly stable. Has he spoken of his past to you?"

Something in the older man's sleek tone made Zuko incline his head in an inquisitive manner. He could feel Akane's grip tighten considerably across his neck in obvious irritation. "Perhaps he has."

Ryuichi shook his head, lifting a finger to the teen's lips and tracing them thoughtfully. "Well, don't let his outward appearance faze you. The man is like a shell waiting to cave in. Another thing: don't be conned into thinking he cares for you. Setsuya cares for no one, _got it_?" With these words, Ryuichi brushed past them, a bitter glint flashing across his enchanting eyes.

Zuko stared after him in amazement, before slipping out of Akane' grip, which had become almost unbearably tense. "What did he mean by that?" he asked suspiciously, trying not to sound too panicked. It wouldn't surprise him by any means if Setsuya was mentally unstable behind his vigilant guard.

Akane didn't respond for a bit, as they continued through the narrowing hallway. Finally, she spoke in a soft murmur, "Lord Setsuya has encountered many challenges throughout his lifetime concerning relationships with other people. For this reason, he does not allow himself to become emotionally attached to anyone."

Noting that she was already uncomfortable with the information she had dealt out, Zuko remained silent for the rest of their time together. However, the young man couldn't help but ponder the advice he had been given. After more tense minutes of walking, Akane halted in front of a door that resembled every door they had passed by so far, save for the small swirling emblem atop the steel lintel. Zuko waited nervously beside the woman, who knocked politely on the door and paused for a calmed voice to speak, "Enter." Zuko's stomach fluttered as he awaited Akane's introduction.

"Master, Zuko is here to see you. May I let him in?"

"Is something wrong?" The sudden tension in the man's voice was clear, making Akane's next words quake a bit.

"He s-says he's feeling ill, sir. He requested to see you as soon as possible." Something in her voice made the young teenager assume she was offering the vampire lord some sort of meaningful look.

"I see," Setsuya said slowly. "Send him in. He'll stay with me for the rest of the day."

"Yes, Master." Akane gestured him in with a prod on the shoulder and a wink, as she departed from the room. Suddenly, Zuko felt rather abandoned. He craned his neck to peer around the door, leaning hesitantly against the doorframe. When he saw no immediate danger other than Setsuya's calculating gaze, he slipped into the room and reluctantly inclined his head as though asking permission to advance forward.

_This is worse than standing in front of Father in the throne room. _His heart leapt when he saw the older man's small smile, though he tried not to seem influenced. He walked quietly over to the vampire's desk and sat cross-legged against the side, relieved that he could hear the scratching of a quill as Setsuya continued whatever notes he had been taking before being interrupted. The silence was comfortable, yet questions still nagged at the tip of his tongue like gnats. He refused to speak, surprised when the other chose to break the silence.

"I didn't think you would want to be around me," Setsuya remarked, his voice barely louder than the sound of his writing utensil upon parchment. "After learning about my past, not many can stand being around me."

"That's silly," Zuko murmured, fumbling with the cloth of his shirt. "Why would that influence my decision to be with you?" The teenager swallowed, realizing that he had assented to the fact that he _wanted_ to be around the vampire. But _why_? How strange- he could deny any reason _not _to be around the vampire. But when it came time to give a reason for _being _around the man, he could not form an encompassing response. Curiosity? Intrigue? The desire for information? Zuko knew in his gut that it was none of these things. He leaned against the desk, closing his eyes as he immersed himself in Setsuya's beautiful voice.

"I'm what you'd call an unclean soul," the man remarked almost conversationally, hiding the sorrow in his tone without effort. "I'm broken beyond repair. Even the vampires, the most accepting group in the world, have trouble acknowledging me for who I am."

"And just who are you?"

"A man broken by ties," the man responded cryptically after a pause, setting his quill down with a sigh.

"Why did you kiss me?" Zuko asked softly, opening his eyes as he flipped over to kneel next to the man. His eyes were not accusing, but longing. Longing for what? He wasn't sure.

"Because I'm the vampire lord. I can do whatever I want." Setsuya's eyes seemed to betray him, as they widened in shock at his own proclamation.

Zuko was _not _oblivious to this, as he tried with all his might not to embarrass the other with his laughter. "You did it because you _wanted _to? Do you go around kissing anyone at will? Quite frankly, I do believe that's abusing your power."

"Well, nobody gave you permission to be frank," Setsuya snapped, although he brought a tender finger up to Zuko's flushed cheek. It relieved him that the boy did in fact realize that something was out of order here. Going around kissing men? One would think that a mortal teenager might find that a little strange, as it was a blatant contradiction to his culture. "You remind me of someone I knew once."

The teenager caught the chilly hand with his own and whispered, "In a good way, or a bad way?"

The words seemed to sting at Setsuya's conscience as he replied, "Both. He was my closest friend, yet it hurts to remember him. It hurts to be around you." These words struck Zuko's heart like a fierce dagger, as he unconsciously began to back away only to have Setsuya's arm pull him gently into his former position. "I didn't mean that I wanted you to leave," he remarked softly, as he leaned in to kiss the boy's forehead. The younger man shivered, letting a deep breath escape his lips. "You enjoy it when I do this, don't you?"

"Wha-What?" Zuko asked with a strangled voice, feeling his heart pound violently against his chest. He was almost certain that Setsuya had a sadistic fetish.

"Hmmm," the vampire practically purred, and with the swift jerk of his arm he coaxed the young man into straddling his lap. Zuko's blood rushed to his face when he found a pair of affectionate arms supporting him around the waist. "You tied your hair up," Setsuya muttered disapprovingly as he began to untie the cloth that held it together. "Don't do that."

Zuko sighed as his dark hair fluttered across his eyes for a second time that day. He pushed it behind his ears with a grumble, "Fine. Just for now."

Setsuya had the urge to tell him he looked 'adorable', but chose to preserve the remainder of their dignity. His arms snaked up the boy's slender sides and his chilling hands cupped the boy's face gently. "You seem to have a fever. Akane told me you weren't feeling well. Let's see if I can't fix that," he whispered playfully, as he brought the boy down for a far more tender kiss than the first they had shared. Zuko relaxed immediately as though having had years of practice, shyly massaging the pair of lips opposing his own. Shockwaves of ice and fire reigned over his body, leaving him helpless to his emotions as he was slowly seduced into a deeper realm of uncontrolled sensations.

To Setsuya's surprise and satisfaction, Zuko's arms found their way around his neck, as his legs straddled either side of the chair in hopes of achieving additional body contact. The older man let out a soft moan, unable to manage the quivering in his arms. It had been so long since he'd been touched this way. He swallowed hard as Zuko edged forward and pressed their hips together with slight force. Allowing himself a greater luxury, Setsuya plunged his tongue into the divergent mouth without a second thought, shocked by the warming pleasure he received. Zuko sighed softly into the deepened kiss, as Setsuya's hands began to massage his neck with amiable consideration. The teenager began to experiment, caressing the other's tongue with his own and calculating the vampire's reaction. Zuko's heart pounded in his chest, the acceleration of his pulse forcing Setsuya to shirk away with a sharp gasp.

The older man pulled away for a moment, leaving the other breathless in his daze. Setsuya brought a tense hand up to his forehead, feeling his sharpened incisors inevitably protract. He automatically pursed his lips and lowered the hand to his mouth, only to have the younger chuckle and hang back only for a moment to calm his raging heart. Once he regained control of his pulse, Zuko leaned into the chilly body, laying his head on the other's shoulder with a lazy sigh.

"Setsuya..."

Under the hand of Fire Nation Royalty, it is generally frowned upon to engage in sensual touching with any person before you are of marrying status. It is generally frowned upon to romantically associate yourself with anyone who significantly surpasses you by age. It is generally frowned upon to familiarize yourself with a person whom you have only known for a few days. And most of all, it is unheard of to engage yourself in such contact with a person of the same sex. So, naturally, Zuko had just about broken one hundred and fifty laws of orderly conduct and dignified manner. For some reason, he simply couldn't bring himself to care.


	4. To Understand

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice whispered in Setsuya's ear, as the young teenager leaned back into the accommodating body that held him. The younger teen sighed in return, his pale hand sweeping over the fine grains of sand beneath them affectionately. Classes had finally ended for Kuzon's concluding year of formal, lower level education and he had insisted on celebrating by renting a house on the coastline while courteous enough to invite Setsuya. Truth be told, the older teen would not have made the effort to travel without his best friend. _

_Even as Setsuya lay on the beach, propped up against the firebender's body, he couldn't help but wonder if this was normal behavior to indulge in. Certainly most senior graduates would be dragging their girlfriends to the bonfire festivities a mile or so down the shore, getting drunk and perhaps naked in order to enjoy a night of passion that wouldn't matter in the morning. It simply didn't fit the criteria to take your male best friend to the coast, curling up with him on the slippery sands that just avoided the oncoming tide of the peaceful waters. Setsuya had never been uncomfortable with the time he spent with Kuzon, but he would have thought that perhaps the older man might enjoy having a bit of fun._

"_The tide's coming in," the violet-eyed teenager whispered, as the waves barely grazed his feet. He tucked his legs beneath him and found himself relying completely on the other for support, a single arm wrapped loosely around his waist. In a matter of seconds, Kuzon's hands went to Setsuya's tunic and untied the knot that held in together. Setsuya shivered as the shirt was pulled off of his shoulders and abandoned in the sand. "Kuzon?" A pair of cream-colored hands traveled down the bare, pale back of the young man. This. Whatever 'this' was, was it normal? Was it acceptable? _

"_It's our last night here," Kuzon whispered in his ear, his unfastened chocolate hair just barely brushing against the other's cheek. "Come into the water with me." The warm touch of the older teen made Setsuya's back arch involuntarily, driving his head backward against the other's throat. _

"_Ye-Yeah." Setsuya was pulled to his feet by the eager man, who shed his shirt in an instant and tossed it over to the pile of clothing that had fallen from their bodies throughout the evening. Dropping to his knees, Kuzon's golden eyes surveyed the other's form as he began to unfasten the teen's pants. "Kuzon, you... I-I can..." The older man took no heed of his weak stuttering and pulled the article of clothing gently down over his gaunt hips, leaving him blushing in his underclothing. _

_Kuzon finished undressing himself to the bare minimum of garments, before grabbing the other's hand and proceeded into the chilly waters of the ocean. Setsuya gasped sharply as the icy water washed over his bare skin, his reflexes forcing him to clutch tightly to his friend's hand. They waded waist-deep before releasing each other and Setsuya allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He slid in front of his friend and propelled himself lazily against the current, letting his body float where he couldn't touch the rocky foundation. Kuzon was unusually solemn, watching his younger friend adapt to the ocean's movement. He felt his stomach tighten and his blood warm watching the tide thrust back and forth against the teenager's body, much like a lover's caress. _

_The older teen tried to steady his breath, wading a tad bit closer to the other so that he could stand comfortably with his shoulders above water. The starry night sky seemed to reflect its glory in Setsuya's gorgeous violet eyes as he let the water carry him closer to Kuzon's body, seeming to pull the two teenagers together unavoidably. The smaller of the two put a pair of gentle hands on the other's chest to keep from bumping into him. Kuzon's breath was stolen from him, watching those passionate eyes stare deeply into his soul. The familiar scent of salt and fresh rain invaded his senses, causing all tension to slowly drift away. _

_He pulled Setsuya's slender body against his muscular chest and did the only thing that made sense to him at the time: He cupped his pale face delicately and brought those droplet-dashed lips into a tender kiss, lasting all of seven long seconds accompanied by a shockingly fluttery stomach. The young man's soft lips were just like he had imagined, although he hadn't been completely aware that he had been imagining said lips until just then. Kuzon wasn't quite sure what to expect after that. Perhaps Setsuya would curse him, push him away, reject him, or simply pretend that it never happened. What he certainly didn't expect was for Setsuya to wrap his legs around his waist beneath the water's surface, pressing their near-bare bodies sensually together and deepen the kiss with all of his might. _

_They kissed that night as though they had been kissing for years, as their bodies melted together and embraces became far less than innocent. There was nothing uncomfortable or awkward about their contact with each other. Not when Setsuya's hands traveled where they dared never travel before. Not when Kuzon carried him to the shoreline and laid him in the soft sand, covering the lean body with his own. Not when the remainder of their clothing was shed, and their bodies rocked together in a sweet euphoria. Not even when Kuzon thrust into his young lover's form, drawing deep moans and strained cries of bliss from Setsuya. Not when their spent bodies lay joined on the shore, feeling the ocean waters wash over their breathless figures. It was as though they were meant to be together, body and soul. It was the absolute and utter completion of two beings. After years of silently being in love, it was only natural for them to convey it. _

"_You're going to leave for the university in a month," Setsuya whispered softly, caressing Kuzon's hair as the older teenager caught his breath. "I don't think I'll be able to survive the year without you." _

"_I'll visit you," Kuzon assured him, his voice husky and full of affection. "It's only a few hours' trip between the islands." His finger traced the outline of those beautiful violet eyes with tender warmth. "Besides, after only a year you can join me there. We'll move in together and everything, you'll see." Hearts immersed in pleasure and hope, they slowly dressed and returned to the beach house hand in hand. _

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya shook his head, jerking his hand away from Zuko's tight grasp. "Absolutely not."

"Please-"

"No. It is out of the question."

Zuko sighed, seating himself on Setsuya's sofa and crossing his arms in thought. This arguing was getting him absolutely nowhere. You'd think after a half an hour of attempted persuasion, one might be open to some sort of compromise. "Please, Setsuya. I _need _fresh air; I can't feel my breath anymore!"

"Just because you don't feel something, does not mean it isn't there." The vampire lord nodded, shedding his outer cloak stiffly. "You should feel lucky you still have need for breathing. I don't." He began shuffling through his collection of scrolls that lay open on his desk, much to Zuko's irritation.

"I'm not meant to sit still for this long," the young teenager admitted, crossing his numb legs with a groan. "I promise I'm not going to run off. Five minutes?" He flipped his hair over his left eye, then over his right eye, trying to get comfortable with wearing it down. Zuko was absolutely desperate to spend time above ground, for a few key reasons including preserving his sanity and surveying the area in which he was kept. He was being continually locked in his room unless he agreed to spend time with Setsuya, which he consented to much of the time, to the vampire's delight.

"You wouldn't understand," the violet-eyed man said firmly, leaning against his desk and reading the chosen scroll with swift eyes. "There are some things I simply can not do. Letting you above ground is one of them."

"I don't '_understand'_ a lot of things right now! All I want is to spend a few minutes in the open air. Is there no way?" Zuko's eyes pleaded with him, causing Setsuya to look away with suppressed anxiety. He had such a difficult time facing those beautiful, familiar eyes.

"Perhaps," he murmured softly, tossing the scroll aside and seating himself in the desk chair. "Perhaps you can accompany me tonight. I desperately need to feed. If you don't mind the sight of animal blood, I don't see the harm in-"

His words were stopped short by a deep embrace and a soft kiss to the cheek. "Thank you, Setsuya," the young man whispered, bringing his hands to the other's shoulders. He began to slowly massage the tense muscles beneath the bare skin he found there, causing Setsuya to sit up in his seat with a stifled gasp. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Zuko withdrew his hands immediately, clutching them close to his chest as though he'd been bitten.

"I-I'm not-" The man took a quick moment to regain his composure and turned towards the teenager. "My muscles aren't used to that sort of handling. Over a century of abandonment has left them feeling rather tense, a-and your touch is so warm…" Zuko's eyes went wide, before he smiled and grabbed Setsuya's chilled hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Come on," he urged playfully, as Setsuya's lips parted in surprise. The younger man pulled the vampire into his own room and pressed him towards the bed. "Lie down," he instructed, pulling his outer cloak off to allow himself effortless movement. Feeling slightly nervous, though never for an instant allowing himself to show it, he laid back on the mattress with a sigh, unused to such comfortable support. Zuko slid over to the bed and, to Setsuya's utter shock, straddled him across the waist.

_He's so light. _The vampire's hands went to the boy's hips automatically, as the prince untied the man's tunic and removed it after prodding the other to arch his back a bit. Setsuya's superfluous breaths became slightly uneven, as Zuko's warm hands began to wander his bare, snow-white chest. The blazing touch traced the barely visible cluster of blue veins that lined the left side of his upper torso. As quickly as it came, the feeling was withdrawn much to Setsuya's disappointment.

Zuko leaned back, removing his weight from the man for only a moment. "Flip over onto your stomach," he whispered, amused by the reactions he was receiving. How he loved having control over this usually stoic man. Setsuya conceded immediately, folding his arms beneath his chin with a sigh. He tried to remain at ease as Zuko's hands lightly touched the nape of his neck, rubbing in slow circles that trailed down the sides of his neck and throat. Setsuya shivered as his unnaturally tense tissues were carefully warmed and relaxed for the first time in ages. This touch was painful, yet bordering ultimate pleasure.

He let out a soft, inescapable moan when Zuko's hands traveled down to his shoulders and massaged them in sensual waves and affectionate brushes. Setsuya could hardly control the delicious noises forming in the back of his throat, as each muscle was carefully targeted and each pressure point was dipped into fondly. With every movement the young teenager made, his body rocked back and forth across Setsuya's hips. Despite his heart having stopped long ago, the vampire could still feel that awakened flutter that made his chest constrict and his mind spin. As the hands gently stroked his tension and pain away, he slowly allowed his conscious mind to drift, immersing himself in a disconnected reality.

After a good half an hour, Zuko sighed in satisfaction, sitting back to admire his work. The knots of the other's back had been carefully worked out, and Setsuya seemed more relaxed than he had ever seen him. He leaned forward and observed the vampire's peaceful face, eyes shut and lips parted slightly. After a few moments, he came to the conclusion that the older man was asleep. _Do vampires sleep? _

"Setsuya?" he asked softly, and the beautiful eyes shot straight open as the vampire lord let out a pleasant sigh. "I thought maybe you'd gone to sleep," Zuko explained, stroking the silky raven hair beneath his fingertips.

"Vampires don't exactly sleep," he whispered, amazed by how relaxed he felt. "We can pull ourselves into a state of mental unconsciousness to rest our minds. Many outsiders go insane without learning this technique."

"Outsiders?" Zuko asked curiously, watching the man beneath him shift and groan with leisure.

"Those stragglers who were unfortunate enough to be born away from the society. We help as many vampires as we possibly can, but there are clusters who slip through our fingers and proceed though the world uneducated and uncivilized. They account for many of the unexplained disappearances and bloody deaths that occur in this world."

Zuko bit his lip, trying to treat the situation carefully. Setsuya was handing out free information, and he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. "So do all of these vampire 'clusters' keep humans for pets? Or is that just you?"

Setsuya chuckled, flipping over onto his back to face the teenager. "However amusing the notion, I do not consider you to be my pet."

"Others seem to think differently," Zuko murmured, reflecting on Ryuichi's earlier comments. "If I'm not your pet, what am I to you?" The teenager scolded himself for sounding so weak. What did he want to hear the man to say? That he was his boyfriend? His lover? After only a mere kiss or two?

Setsuya's smile faded, as his hand just barely grazed the teenager's cheek. "My real life ended over one hundred years ago. I've lived to witness the time follow the deaths of those whom I kept close to my heart. Do you believe in the concept of soul mates?" His eyes glistened with an intensity that made Zuko's heart jump to his throat.

"I-I can't say that I do," he murmured with a shrug, pondering the significance of this question. "Although I've never given it much thought. My marriage was arranged when I was three years old."

"I used to study that sort of thing," Setsuya muttered, uncharacteristically casual with his words. His arms wrapped around Zuko's delicate torso as he spoke, "As a philosophy major. I developed a theory about the concept of soul mates, and it was proved correct when I found my own. It revolved around the idea of two spirits who completed each other in every respected. As though they originated as a single soul and are split up into two different bodies. It is a great accomplishment to find such a person, considering the unlikely odds. My partner's name was Kuzon, and we were almost complete opposites. It was a balanced relationship, and a happy one. But the intervention of unnatural powers was quick to tear it apart." His voice turned terribly bitter. "When I was abducted, I was forcibly parted from my mate and resided underground with my keeper. I suppose the only reasoning behind this was his isolation and loneliness. He kept me as a slave to his wishes, and my heart was broken from the separation from my soul mate."

"I can imagine," Zuko whispered, flipping onto his side and wrapping a warm arm around the man. "If the theory of soul mates is true, it must have been difficult for you to live without him."

Setsuya nodded solemnly. "A vampire hardly ever comes into contact with his or her soul mate. Two mates are normally born within three years of each other, and.... Well, with the whole immortal situation, you can imagine the difficulty of engaging yourself with a human, knowing that your love will die and leave you brokenhearted, perhaps for the rest of eternity."

"Wouldn't a vampire… transform his lover if he or she knew they were their soul mate?" Zuko asked quietly, hoping he didn't sound too ignorant.

Setsuya's eyes flickered downward. "It's forbidden by our law to transform a human at all, let alone out of sheer desire. Perhaps if they found their soul mate, I might make something of an exception. However, there's only one vampire among us who died knowing her soul mate. She and I have shared quite a bit of research on the matter. I think she's too afraid to try and transform her lover, however. The riskiness of it, along with the sheer unknowingness of what happens to a vampire's spirit beyond death is enough to make one think twice." Zuko nodded, urging the man to continue. "Despite however long one lives on without the other, you and your soul mate will always be reincarnated within three years of each other. In some lifetimes you may meet, in others you will not. To be a vampire is to interrupt this spiritual cycle for your significant other, and the spirits that surround us are tricked into thinking that this person has no mate, for their mate's souls are lost in the realm between life and death. I haven't yet developed a thesis on the pattern that these individuals follow in the cycle of life, yet... you are my very first clue."

"Me?" Zuko's mouth went very dry, as his heart fluttered at Setsuya's descending touch. "How?"

The vampire's tone deepened, even more solemn than Zuko thought possible. "Without a doubt, _you _are the reincarnation of my soul mate."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Iroh sighed, stirring his cold cup of tea mindlessly as he stared into the courtyard littered with autumn leaves of every shape and color that accompanied the season. The investigation following the disappearance of the young crowned prince was slowly coming to an end. The docks had been opened, all search parties had been recalled, and the Firelord had expressed his deepest sorrows before pronouncing the boy dead. No hostile notes or ransom demands had been left in the boy's wake, leaving all to believe that he had simply run away. However, Iroh saw that glint in his brother's eyes that meant only one thing: his plan was working perfectly. Whatever plan this was, Iroh wasn't sure. But he would find out at any cost, even at the price of his own life for the chance to make sure Zuko was safe.

Nearby, Azula began counting the days to which Ozai would swear the throne and all of its power to her.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"You told him of your suspicions?" Akane whispered, kneeling before Setsuya's limp, dejected form. They were hunched together in his room in complete and utter darkness, communicating in small whispers as though they were conspiring against someone. "My Lord, how did he respond?"

Setsuya's crestfallen voice spoke softly, making Akane's throat constrict with unease. It was not often she saw her master so utterly lost. "He asked me how I was sure. I didn't know what to tell him! Of course it's him, I can feel it in every fiber of my being! Why can't he?! H-he should be able to understand, to experience what I'm feeling. Why can't he, Akane?"

_He's heartbroken. _She put a gentle hand on Setsuya's knee, glad to find that he accepted her touch. "Master, it must concern the bonding process. Have you touched basis with him yet?"

"No," he admitted, bringing a frustrated hand up to tread through his hair. "I _can't_. It would require so many things I'm not prepared for! That _he's _not prepared for. I couldn't ask it of him."

"No harm can come to either of you as long as he consents.." Setsuya wished he could feel as confident as she sounded.

"We'll see."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Zuko paced around Setsuya's room in a frenzy, unable to stomach the information he had just received. He was apparently, without a doubt, undeniably soul mate to Setsuya the vampire lord. The man had left without another word, despite his frantic pleas for elaboration. _How can he just say something like that and walk away?! Damn him to the depths of hell! _ The door opened and Setsuya slipped in, head bowed low toward the ground and a single arm wrapped around his own waist while the other crossed his chest protectively.

"So that's it then?!" Zuko snapped at him, tearing at his hair in aggravation. "That's the reason you kidnapped me? You knew I was your soul mate and you decided that you had grounds to keep me here?! Even after everything you said about a vampire and a mortal being unsuited for each other, you _still_-"

"No!" Setsuya interrupted, his voice uneven and broken by winded breathing. "Th-That's not it! I had no idea you were my mate when you were brought to me. If I had, I would never have permitted your presence here."

"_Permitted my presence_?" Zuko hissed throwing his arms into the air. "I suppose that accounts for why I woke up half-drugged in an underground prison cell! What, you think I fucking volunteered for this? So you could screw around with my mind, _with my heart_?!"

"That's not what I wanted," the vampire growled, taking a step forward to confront the young man. Realizing that he was beginning to lose control of his emotions, he took a deep breath and clenched his hands at his sides, ignoring the tension in his chest. "Please, try to understand what I am subjected to. For over a hundred years I survived being parted from my soul mate, the most painful experience a human can endure. Just when those wounds have finally scarred, _you _are brought before me and cause them to bleed again. How can I overlook your presence now? When I look at you... I see him." Setsuya's voice lowered dangerously, as he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. Zuko, paralyzed with mystification, stood still and allowed Setsuya's hands to wander his form. "His entire aura rests within you. Your warming touch, your impatience, your determination. Your body frame is just like his and your _eyes_..." The vampire sighed, bringing his head to Zuko's chest and gripping his back tightly. "I want you to understand, Zuko. I want you to become a part of me."

"How?" The word tasted dry in the teenager's mouth.

Setsuya lifted his head to face Zuko, his eyes filled with an emotion Zuko had never seen in the vampire lord's eyes before. "There is a three part bonding process for the complete union of two soul mates. Remember the woman I told you about, the one with a soul mate above ground? Three years ago, she wrote out the process specifically designed for a vampire and a mortal." He grabbed a scroll from inside of his robes and pressed it desperately into Zuko's hand. "This scroll explains the steps that are to be taken during the first stage of bonding. I must warn you... This process can work in a very twisted, deviant way. There's no guarantee that you won't be hurt later on, and you will come to experience your life in a way that may disturb you. As humans put it, it works like 'magic' in some aspects. You will understand more of this as we progress, if you choose to accept me as your soul mate. Read through that scroll and decide what you wish to do. If you decide to take part in this ritual, you will come to understand me and the reasoning behind your presence here." Setsuya almost seem to choke on these words, although Zuko's eyes lit up like the single candle that graced the vampire's desk.

"I'll let you know," he said softly, the scroll clutched tightly in his hand. Setsuya smiled with utmost relief, standing up and putting a gentle hand on Zuko's neck while pulling him into a kiss. The young teenager's eyes fluttered shut, as adrenaline pulsed through his arms that itched to wrap around the vampire's form. Before he could do so, Setsuya had slipped away from his grasp and out the door, leaving Zuko to stare vacantly into thin air. "I guess I'll be staying in your room today," he informed the air with a sigh, backing away and curled up on Setsuya's sofa. Barely able to read in the dim candlelight, he squinted at the characters that encompassed the border of the scroll. With a deep sigh, he unfastened the parchment without a thought as to what he might be getting himself into. His eyes scanned the words vacantly, every word sounding more foreign to his tongue than the next.

_Stage One: Revelation_

_The first stage of bonding between a mortal and a member of the Kyuuketsuki is one of emotional union between the two soul mates. When this stage is completed, the two partners will be able to gain insight into each other's emotional state effortlessly. _

Zuko frowned, his fingers tapping against the sofa in thought. He would be able... to sense Setsuya's emotions? That seemed rather appealing, seeing as how the man was so reclusive. His eyes skipped down to another segment of the parchment.

_This stage of the relationship relies on three key notions to function: Honesty, confidence, and complete exposure to your partner. Secrets must become a thing of the past, and you should be able to express your every desire and sentiment without fault. This experience is much like becoming a person's closest friend._

Zuko stifled back a laugh, finding the prospect of Setsuya being that harshly honest with him utterly ridiculous. The vampire lord would have more difficulty with this than he would!

_Although this stage is often completed very quickly, it is something many couples may find difficult to accomplish. Remember these key points when interacting with your soul mate: _

_1). To be afraid to share your emotions with your partner is to show a lack of trust for him/her_

_2). Express yourself to your partner in a variety of ways, including verbal and physical methods_

_3). Learn as much as you can about your soul mate; the past is a good place to start_

_All in all, remember that you are an equal with your soul mate. Even if you are the more submissive of the two partners, you are just as important to the relationship's success. Finding this balance may be difficult if the vampire's partner is a Fire Nation citizen, as these two cultures were created in utter opposition. _

_In the beginning, your mate's emotions will tend to affect your own. This may lead to spontaneous, expressive outbursts and bipolar tendencies. You will know that the Revelation stage is complete when you can feel your partner's emotional status on command, separate from your own._

_Lastly, you may want to take an additional step in order to prepare for future stages. As a final step in absolute exposure, reveal yourself physically to your partner if you have not done so already. A relationship between two soul mates has nothing to conceal. The sooner you are comfortable with this concept of complete exposure, the better off you will be. _

Zuko discarded the scroll with a blush, wrapping his arms around his chest tightly. So, nothing to hide, huh? This bonding process didn't sound too horribly vicious so far. If it helped him understand Setsuya's motives for keeping him underground, it couldn't do anything but help him at this point. He tried to put himself in Setsuya's shoes, if only for a moment. How difficult was it for him to feel deeply connected to someone who couldn't return the feelings directly?

"Are you ready?" a voice asked softly from behind him, causing him to jump out of his skin with a yelp.

"Se-Setsuya!" Zuko cried, clutching at his rampaging heart. "I didn't hear you come in."

The vampire smiled apologetically, before rounding the sofa and approaching the teenager. "Put your cloak back on. It's a few hours after nightfall and it's rather cold out."

Zuko's eyes lit up when he remembered Setsuya's promise, and he snagged his cloak from his room eagerly. His fascination only multiplied when he saw Setsuya's gentle smile, housing the sharp incisors that made Zuko's legs tremble. The vampire retrieved a dark strip of fabric from the pocket of his robes and held it out for the other to see, causing the younger man to raise an eyebrow. "I'm going to blindfold you before we leave," he explained in a low voice, wrapping one end of the cloth around his finger. "If you try to do something drastic and attempt to reach the upper ground, you're only going to get lost and possibly killed. I don't want you to get any ideas."

Zuko glared sullenly at the vampire, before uttering under his breath, "I thought trust was the whole point of Revelation."

The forgotten cloth lie abandoned on the floor as Setsuya grabbed Zuko's face and knelt down so they were eyelevel. The urgency in his voice was imprinted into the young teenager's mind like a footprint on the sand. "You're willing to commence with the bonding?"

"If I am truly your soul mate, I have an obligation to you, do I not? I want to understand the nature of our relationship." Without warning, he pressed his lips gently against the other's and pulled away just as quickly. "You'll have to teach me what I must to do."

"We've already begun," Setsuya said with a smile, clasping his hands in Zuko's. He pulled him forward into the plaza that he traveled across so often. However, instead of traveling the eastern corridors, he was pulled down the western hall that he had been repeatedly warned never to enter. The musky smell of damp earth made the young man's nose wrinkle, and he tried to stifle a deep cough. "We aren't far from the exit," Setsuya whispered, pulling the boy close to him. Despite the vampire's words, they seemed to travel the corridors of the labyrinth for a good ten minutes, the twists and turns quite enough to make Zuko rather dizzy.

Zuko kept to his word, never attempting to keep track of where they were in the maze of earth walls. They passed many vampires throughout the hallways, all who seemed to eye Zuko with a deep envy, though with some level of amiability. Setsuya nodded solemnly at all they passed, but kept a harsh hold on the younger's hand, as though to mark his possession. Zuko couldn't help but notice Setsuya's kindness didn't stretch much farther than Akane and Zuko himself. And even now, he was far less playful than he was the first time they'd met. Could the realization of his soul mate possibly have to do with these abrupt changes? "Here." The vampire indicated a small set of stone stairs at the end of the final hallway, seeming to lead up to nothing but the damp, earthen ceiling. Setsuya knelt down next to the stairs and pressed the first brick in, causing the dirt to crumble away, revealing a small passageway through which moonlight streamed in.

Zuko moaned softly, feeling a wave of fresh air wash over him for the first time in days. Setsuya smiled, clutching his robes tightly to his form as he whispered, "You shouldn't make noises like that. It's never a good idea to excite me when I'm hungry." He walked up the stairs with more grace than Zuko could ever dream of possessing, though he followed right behind the vampire nevertheless. The young teenager closed his eyes, relishing the cool breeze brush gently against his form, trying to stifle the noises emerging from the back of his throat. He glanced around, noting they were in walking distance of the small area of forestland the Fire Nation failed to industrialize.

Setsuya hissed, watching the raven-haired teenager bask in the beautiful moonlight, leaning his head back with his lips parted just slightly and his eyes half-lidded with a near lustful quality. He turned away, trying to ignore the freshly aroused emotions running through his mind. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, tasting the air with his tongue. "There are no humans within a good few miles of us, so we won't be interrupted. Give me a moment to stake out a specimen for feeding. Perhaps a koala-bunny."

Zuko went slightly sick to his stomach, trying not to imagine Setsuya's pearly white teeth drenched in bunny blood. "How will you catch it without scaring it off?"

The vampire let out a soft chuckle, amused by this question. "Watch. If you really want to." He led Zuko into the depths of the forest, never straying too far from the underground entrance. The younger teen was amazed by the way the vampire's body moved, similar to a snake-like predator ready to strike. He slid between trees and ducked beneath branches with such ease that it was difficult to even keep up with him. Suddenly, Setsuya's pale arm stretched out and stopped Zuko in his tracks. He put a finger to his lips and gestured to the left, where behind a meager curtain of vines, a nocturnal armadillo-gazelle stood grazing leisurely.

Setsuya's eyes narrowed and his tongue ran quickly across his lips. He inched ahead for a moment, then within less than a millisecond he snapped forward like a blur of lightening. Zuko winced when he heard a sickening crunch, opening his eyes to see Setsuya standing over the slumped animal with ravenous eyes. _It suffered a painless death,_ Zuko realized, tilting his head slightly in perplexity as he surveyed the contorted figure of the animal's neck.

"You may want to look away," the vampire growled, kneeling next to the departed animal. "On another note, I don't mind if you watch." He began to stroke the skin that lined the gazelle's major artery within the throat. He craned his neck slightly with a hiss, and shot down to tear the skin apart. Setsuya moaned as the warm, succulent blood came jutting out of the throat and came into contact with his chilled lips. Zuko couldn't avert his eyes as he watched in amazement, heart pounding in his ears. The vampire lapped up the blood with ease, tainting his sharp teeth a beautiful crimson color. He knew just the right pressure points to strike so that the blood would flow without hindrance, and he wouldn't have to suck the fluid or slurp it like an uncivilized brute might. The warmth of the animal's metallic blood surged down his throat and seemed to course throughout his body, causing him to grip the ground around him tightly.

Zuko trembled as he watched the scene before him unfold, his breath steadily deepening. Setsuya was so gorgeous, even hunched over the frail body of a dead animal, drinking of its body's fluids. In fact, he couldn't help but feel aroused by the events taking place that night. Small crimson streaks trickled slowly down his soul mate's pale chin and throat. Zuko was utterly frightened when he found himself craving to be the one beneath Setsuya's teeth and tongue, and he had to lean against the tree beside him trying to banish the sensation away. It only grew devastatingly stronger as Zuko watched Setsuya stagger upward and straighten himself up, taking a scarlet cloth out of his robes and patting the blood away from his face.

The vampire glanced back at the young teenager, obviously shocked by his mate's stimulated state. Zuko leant against the nearest tree, panting softly with a single arm wrapped around his waist. Setsuya took a few slow steps forward, putting a gentle hand to the boy's cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern, looking the boy straight in the eye.

"That was..." Zuko couldn't seem to finish the sentence, struggling with the words in his mind. Unable to verbally express his thoughts and deciding he had nothing to be self-conscious of, Zuko stepped forward and wrapped his leg around Setsuya's waist, allowing him to feel the rigid erection that lay beneath his cloak. The vampire's eyes went rather wide, as he placed his hands on the boy's hips. Backing the teenager back into the tree, he ground their bodies together in wonder and moaned softly at the pleasing reaction he received. Zuko's head was thrown back in bliss as he automatically wrapped his other leg around the man's waist. "Touch me," he begged softly, grasping the vampire's raven hair with desire. Setsuya felt his own arousal stir within his gut, as his hands slowly traveled down Zuko's clothed chest and down to the joint between his legs. He grazed over the bulge in the younger's robes, earning a soft hiss of longing. Cautiously he began to rub the aching length of the mortal through the clothing, watching the boy's face flush and his lips part in soft moans. The teenager's hips rocked with desire, excitement and desire jolting through his body. Never, _ever _had someone touched him in such ways.

"Oi! Is someone there?" a gruff voice called out from the distance, followed by the obnoxious light of a torch, causing the two to break apart immediately.

"I thought you said nobody was around!" Zuko growled, utterly irritated by the interlude. Setsuya motioned for him to be silent, taking his hand before they ran back unimpeded to the entrance of the underground city. Pausing to catch his breath, Zuko glared at the ground as Setsuya pushed forward a small boulder and caused the dirt before them to once again melt away. The younger man was dragged down the stairs and embraced tightly, Setsuya's chilly breath brushing against his ear.

"I'm sorry. I must have been too focused on your scent to bother with anyone else's." The vampire's apologetic gaze made Zuko sigh when he realized he simply couldn't be angry with the man. The earthen ceiling repaired itself and he leaned sullenly against the damp wall with a grunt.

"So, how did your dinner taste?" he asked tenderly, causing Setsuya to smirk. The pale vampire prowled forward and ran his hands lovingly up the boy's sides. Leaning forward, his quick tongue invaded Zuko's lips and ran across his mouth in delicate strokes. The teen's heart beat wildly as the steely taste of blood ran against his own sensitive tongue. Zuko pulled away with a gasp, eying Setsuya's pale lips with approval.

The vampire bent forward to whisper, "Much better than a platypus-bear, yet not quite as tasty as a hyena-giraffe."


	5. To Befriend

"_Kuzon?" Setsuya breathed, unable to fathom the sight before him. His eighteen year old lover stood facing him, bags in hand and fresh bruises crossing his exposed arms and face. He felt warm tears spring to his eyes as Kuzon smiled sadly, dropping his bags to take Setsuya into his arms. The younger teen gently stroked the man's hair, feeling sick to his stomach at the events he knew had taken place before the other had even spoken a word. _

"_My parents found the drawings," Kuzon whispered, blinking back the stinging tears that adorned his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He was strong. He would _not _cry. "I told them everything. Father disowned me, beat me, and Mother just stood by and watched. They told the university and I was expelled. I'm sorry, but I don't have anywhere else to go. Please, can I stay here for a while?"_

"_You can stay here forever," Setsuya murmured, bringing his lips to the other's cheek. "You know my parents positively adore you. I'm so sorry, my beloved." _

"_I knew this would happen eventually," the older teen whispered, clutching the other tightly. "I didn't think they would try to destroy everything that I had left. I don't have anything except you, now. Don't leave me… Please, don't leave me. I swear, you're the only thing I have left to live for." _

"_Stop talking crazy," Setsuya begged, his violet eyes filling with warm tears. "I love you. I would never leave you, not ever. Not after what you've sacrificed." He led the older teen into his living room where his parents sat. With a single pleading look from their son, they understood and retreated into the kitchen casting worrying glances back at Setsuya and his boyfriend. _

"_H-He burned them," Kuzon choked out, trembling in the arms of his lover. The younger teen eased him onto the comfortable sofa, trying to gently kiss away his heartrending tears. Never before had he seen the firebender like this. Kuzon was the strong, able-bodied protector who never cried or took a blow without retribution. Setsuya was anxious with the sudden role reversal. "Father burned my drawings, every single one. I would look at them just to keep myself from missing you too badly… They're gone." _

_Setsuya sighed in understanding as the older man tried to steady his voice. Kuzon's artwork, his drawings, were his life. Every emotion, every burst of passion could be seen with every powerful stroke of his paintbrush and every streak of ink. Setsuya truly wished he could show, or for that matter, _feel _emotions the way his counterpart did. "It's okay, my love. I'm here now. We can't replace what you've lost, but we can start again. I'm just thankful that you're okay." _

"_Why does this have to happen to us? What makes us so different?" Kuzon's eyes were demanding, insistent._

"_Others don't understand," the pale teen whispered, caressing the other as he spoke. Setsuya had a knack for calming others, which came in handy having such a passionate, emotion-driven lover. "Our love is a little complex. It surpasses the boundaries of tradition, and that simply doesn't settle well with such an established community. Your parents just need some time to come to terms with everything. They love you, Kuzon. It doesn't matter that I'm your lover. They'll ask you to come home soon." Setsuya knew he was lying to his boyfriend, but the words flowed so smoothly from his lips, believable to the broken soul. The young man hated lying, and truly hated the fact that he was good at it. _

_Kuzon finally began to settle down, a sense of sanity overcoming his features once more. Looking up at his lover, he sighed and snuggled into the man's chest with a peaceful gleam in his eyes. "Setsuya, you've gotten taller, haven't you? It's only been a few months since I last saw you." The tanned boy smiled, running a hand up and down the violet-eyed teen's arm. "It's not good for you to get so tall and not gain any weight. You'll stretch out like a piece of grape taffy." _

_Setsuya smiled, whispering against the other's lips, "It's hard to eat when you miss someone so much. Besides, I thought you liked grape taffy." Kuzon didn't reply, merely sighed and brought his lover in for a deep kiss. They held each other throughout the night, and every night afterward. That is, until the one night Setsuya never came home. _

Zuko sighed, brushing a single irritated hand through his hair as he lazed on Setsuya's sofa. After almost an entire three days of having been left alone, the silence was really starting to get to him. Setsuya hadn't returned from his 'obligatory duties' as Akane had so conveniently phrased it, and the teenager was being driven insane by his seclusion. His 'soul mate' was undoubtedly avoiding him just to irritate him, he knew it. After the night when he'd first watched Setsuya feed, Zuko was dying to speak to the older man and ask him a million and one questions. Of course, the vampire lord suddenly determined that a situation of utmost importance required his attention, and that Zuko would be sent to Setsuya's room to await him there. Three days later, here he sat.

There was only one difference this time: Zuko wasn't locked in. Determined to exemplify his full trust in the boy, Setsuya allowed him the luxury of wandering about the underground lair in any direction he wished, although the man had begged him to stay close to the main courtyard. Despite all of his resistance to being held in a room, Zuko rarely employed this luxury other than to bathe or relieve himself. He had made attempts to speak with the surrounding people once or twice, but he'd done so shyly and in a reserved manner. Sure, the people were kind enough to him, but he feared that his presence would make them uncomfortable and didn't wish to impose on their self-restraint.

He'd thought about trying to map out an exit in the labyrinth, but quickly dismissed the thought when he considered how much liberty Setsuya was allowing him. He would be patient for now and bide his time, at least until the bonding process was complete. He couldn't help but be curious. Setsuya could be a philosophical genius, or he might very well be a youth-lusting maniac. Either way, Zuko would find out the truth soon enough.

"That's it," he growled, swinging his legs over the ledge of the couch and straightening out his robes. There was no way in hell he was going to lay around and catch dust in-between his fingers. He was going to find something to do or so help him, he would go as insane as a lost porcupine-puppy in a pet carrier. He darted out into the dimly lit hallway as though waiting for someone to scold him for existing. When he found that his existence was perfectly legitimate, he slunk out into the main plaza, catching only a few disinterested glances.

Clutching a hand to his chest, he sauntered into the western hallway, slightly bemused by the look he received from one woman of elderly physical age who lingered by the mouth of the corridor, eyes glancing swiftly over a scroll. "I'd be careful going down this passage dear," she warned in a scratchy voice, shaking her head quietly. "If you run into trouble, come right back here and we'll make sure you stay safe."

Zuko nodded politely and thanked the woman for her advice, although he was very sure that he could take care of himself. He was a firebender after all, however unskilled, and that was just what his blood-feeding peers were most afraid of. Walking down the earthen hallway, he smiled shyly whenever he passed anyone, and the graceful beings never failed to return the gesture. This particular hallway seemed to house more vampires than the others. Akane had taught him to observe the lintel of any doorway in order to find out whether it was a residential or public area, just in case he needed to make a quick escape and didn't want to walk in on any unsuspecting victims.

He sighed as he came to the eastern central plaza, noting that the inscription tiled into the floor was different than the others he had seen. He frowned with a slight sadness catching sight of a seemingly young woman with her arms around a little girl to whisper in her ear, causing the child to giggle and nod fervently.

"_Setsuya, do vampires ever form families?" _

_The vampire lord glanced at the teenager curled up on his couch, and set aside a book with a strange gleam in his eye. "It's possible for two vampires to fall in love and marry, though many don't care to trifle with such matters. I act as the minister, should a couple feel the need to secure their union. The marriages tend to break apart after a while, however. An eternity is an awfully long time for two people to spend together if they aren't soul mates." _

"_And what about children?" Zuko asked softly, wrapping his arms around his knees as though he was listening to something thrilling. _

"_We can't produce our own, if that's what you mean," he said slowly, raising an eyebrow at the curious young man. He sat next to Zuko, trying to understand why his young counterpart seemed so troubled. "Recall that a vampire's body is no indication of their mental age. I myself am an excellent example, one hundred and twenty years of existence and still appearing as a teenager. Yet if a young child is bitten by a vampire, suppose a four year old, and manages to retain his or her earthly ties, they are taken underground like all other vampires. The young are easily scared and difficult to communicate with. They don't understand what's happening and they're unable to control their ravishing hunger for blood because of it. Letting them wander the earth would be a disaster. It takes a mature mind and a strong will to survive as a vampire in such a young body." His voice faded as he spoke his next words, "Many end up having to be burned. It's a sick thing, having to murder your own kind. But if it saves more people from death or even a destiny of the undead, it must be done." _

"_You-" Zuko grew sick to his stomach as he comprehended the other man's words. "You kill them? You kill the children?" _

"_Yes," Setsuya whispered, his eyes growing cold with sadness. "We kill the children. Any who manage to retain control of their bodies still have a young mind, however. Adults will often offer to supervise the kids, especially newlywed couples. Families are rare, however. Most spend their time focusing on hobbies, talents, arts... Anything to take their mind off of blood. Of course there is normal socialization for most, but some tend to isolate themselves. It's just their own way of dealing with their condition." _

"_You speak of it as though it's a disease, being a vampire." _

"_It's more of a curse than anything." _

"Hey! Check 'im out, it's the human kid!"

Zuko was jolted out of his reverie by a boy perhaps a few years younger than himself with messy brown hair, sharp russet eyes, and rather lanky features. He met the other's challenging gaze warily, although he sensed no threat from his sociable aura. A smile graced the pale boy's lips as he stepped towards Zuko in a wondrous sort of way. "Been ages since we seen a human. How old 're you exactly?"

"Nearing fourteen," Zuko said kindly, although his eyes traced the boy's every step as he came within two feet of him. He couldn't help but notice the two others, another boy and a girl around the same age, who stood a few strides away from them to observe their interaction carefully.

The young man laughed while tousling Zuko's unkempt hair, much to the teen's annoyance. "Really? We ain't too far 'part then. How'd ya like to join me 'n my friends in a game? That is, if ya ain't _scared_." Oh. This kid knew how to play his cards to get what he wanted.

"What kind of game?" Zuko asked with interest, tapping his foot expectantly on the ground. He glared suspiciously as the boy with the amusing accent snorted.

"Oh, dun't worry. We ain't gonna bite ya or nothin'." The boy's icy hand slid around the teen's wrist before he had time to protest and dragged him across the room to where the others stood, into what seemed to be a chalked rectangle drawn neatly in the dirt floor that stretched for about twenty yards in either direction of the bolded center line.

"Eh! 'Splain the rules to him, would ya Kaede?" the boy called, jerking his head towards the tomboyish young girl.

The girl by the name of Kaede winked at Zuko, who swallowed nervously as she began in a sharp voice. "It's a partner game, two on two. Team kicks the ball towards their goal..." She gestured towards the ratty nets that hung between two poles on either side of the field as the boy tossed the objective ball in the center of the field. "And defends their own goal, by trying to steal the ball and score their own points. Rules are plain and easy: No hands allowed, only feet. Keep the ball in-between the chalk lines. Violate those rules and the other team earns a penalty shot. Other than that, it's a free game. First team to ten goals wins. Questions?"

The three kids eyed him keenly and he smiled, shrugging off his outer cloak and tossing it to the side. "Sounds simple enough."

"It can get pretty messy," the tall, thin boy standing next to her warned. "We'll try to go easy on you."

Zuko suppressed a smirk, nodding politely as he spoke. "I'd certainly appreciate that." The one who'd first approached him immediately called Zuko as his partner and they readied for the kickoff at the center line. The golden-eyed teenager took a deep breath and waited for Kaede to count to '3' before side-swerving his two opponents and rounding their figures, kicking the dusty blue ball towards his awaiting comrade, who darted towards the net and easily shot their first point. Zuko smiled innocently at their shocked opponents, who were suddenly invigorated with this new challenge.

The game continued, Zuko working rather well with his assigned teammate. All he had to do was provide the fancy footwork and get past the defense before passing the ball to the other, who earned them a point with his spot-on aim. Zuko kept his breath steady and even, dodging in and out of the two players who insisted on ganging up on him, keeping the ball in short range until his companion was open. Genuine laughter passed by his lips as the game progressed, forgetting how glorious the sensation was to get your heart pumping and your adrenaline rushing. Having been so careful for the past two weeks, he was extremely open to the carefree behavior that these three vampires encouraged.

With the score settling at ten to three, Zuko caught his breath and moderated it in order to slow his pulse. Kaede and her partner stared in awe at the human who had so eloquently defeated them, while his own teammate nodded his head with pride. "We sure showed them, didn't we? You oughtta stop by a lot more." Zuko bowed towards them with gratitude, before stepping back and turning to head back to Setsuya's quarters only to notice that they had gained quite the audience while he had been preoccupied with the game. He felt a blush tinge his cheeks, for most of the vampires were staring at him, thoroughly impressed with his vigor at having outmaneuvered a team of two who neither had to breathe, nor became physically tired.

He slunk out of the room as quickly as he could, a smile still adorning his face as he walked. He passed into the dark adjacent hallway and sighed, hoping Setsuya had finally returned from his task. Even though he hated to admit it, he missed the vampire lord. "Well, wasn't _that _quite the performance?" Zuko froze at the gruff, unrecognizable voice and immediately spun around, eyes growing wide when he saw a burly, powerful looking figure who seemed to be glaring him down rather viciously behind his greasy brown hair.

"Can I help you with something?" Zuko hadn't meant for his voice to grow so cold, but he had a dreadful feeling about the man standing before him that made his blood churn frostily.

"You must like games." The man advanced on him, only for the teenager to pull cautiously away. "Why don't you come to my room and we'll play a different kind of game?" The man smirked, his arm making a quick lunge for the boy. Zuko easily dodged and twisted his body, slamming an elbow into the vampire's chest and sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Why you _bitch_!" The man made a move to spring up and pounce towards him, but he was stopped in his tracks when a pair of chilly arms wrapped tightly around the boy's midsection and held him close to a frigid body. Setsuya?No, this hold was much different than his.

"He may be a bitch, but I needn't remind you that he is Setsuya's bitch." The voice was as softly woven as silk, but steely and dangerous to the ears. "Any move against this young man will have you thrown in solitary confinement for the rest of your miserable eternity. Why don't you just move along and we'll pretend this never happened?"

"Stay out of this, Ryuichi!" the man warned, taking a fierce step towards the captive teen.

_Ryuichi? _He glanced up to find that the same scarlet-eyed man who'd once sarcastically labeled him a 'boy-toy' was defending him from this strange and rather repulsive man. Ignoring the irony of the situation, Zuko allowed himself to be pressed backwards as Ryuichi continued to treat the situation.

"I'm afraid I'm obligated to report you to Lord Setsuya," the raven-haired vampire sighed, raising an eyebrow at the man. "He would understand if you wanted the boy for his blood, but desiring another body for your own sick entertainment doesn't seem very explicable, especially to our Lord. Such a crime deserves the highest of punishments in his eyes. Now why don't you run along like a good boy, hmm?" Zuko blinked, nearly dazed by the man's beautiful voice. It was even more enchanting than Setsuya's.

"You'll regret this," the man finally snarled, backing away from the opposing vampire and treading down the hall in short, angry strides.

Glancing back at Zuko, Ryuichi whispered a single word. "Undoubtedly." He raised an eyebrow at the staring teenager, turning to face him. After a minute of silence he prodded, "You're welcome."

"I didn't need your help," Zuko stated clearly, the words simply slipping out of his mouth. He flinched, before trying to recover. "Wait, no. I'm sorr-"

"Don't be." Ryuichi sighed, a rogue strand of hair brushing daintily against his cheek. "I understand that you can protect yourself. You're a firebender, are you not? You have to recognize that these people, the very few who desire to hurt you, are the ones that can only be frightened by the cruel hand of Setsuya himself. Even if you fought them off, they'd only try again."

"Setsuya has never seemed that cruel to me," Zuko whispered, watching a tart gleam brush across those deep ruby eyes.

"You'd be surprised." Ryuichi drew his dark, slimming burgundy robes closer to him and sighed, the bitterness no longer present in his voice. The black, red-embroidered sash wrapped tightly around the man's waist looked to Zuko as though it might make it difficult to breathe. Then the young teenager reminded himself once again that vampires did not _need _to breathe, despite whether they chose to or not. For some reason, this concept was consistently difficult for Zuko to grasp. "You're a swordsman, aren't you?" he asked suddenly, tilting his head as he leaned closer to the teenager.

Zuko frowned at the sudden change in the man's demeanor. Where was the man he'd first met, who had taunted him and gushed confidence from his very smirk? "Yes. How did you know?" he asked carefully, trying to figure out when the vampire's eyes had become so captivating.

"The way you moved. I was watching during the game," he replied casually, removing his hair tie so that his indigo splashed hair could flow freely. "I can tell by the way you directed your feet while your arms gave you balance and control. Only a swordsman could have commanded the battlefield so skillfully." His eyes flickered upward as though trying to remember something, then he genuinely smiled for the first time at the boy. "I have something to show you. Come with me?" The questioning tone of the statement shocked Zuko slightly. Ryuichi didn't seem to be one to ask more so than demand.

"Are you going to try and rape me?" the teen couldn't help but tease, watching the man's smile twitch.

"I'll try to resist the temptation."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya sighed, slipping into his private bathing room after a quick glance to ensure that Zuko wasn't there. He suppressed a reflexive yawn as he quietly disrobed and slipped into the steaming pool of water, his eyes shutting in bliss. How wonderful it was, being surrounded with such comfortable warmth. It was nowhere near the soothing touch that his young soul mate offered him, but it was nevertheless enjoyable. Laying his head back at the edge of the spring, he allowed his mind the rest it desired.

The man had spent the last three days negotiating with a group of rogue vampires who insisted on feeding upon human blood, which had caused an unusual outbreak of new recruits in the underground city. Usually during a single year, only two or perhaps three of those who were fed of and passed away actually became vampires. This year alone, six had already joined the league. Convincing the small clan of vampires to join their civilization hadn't been easy, and Setsuya had grudgingly had to settle with allowing them to feast on human blood once every new moon under the conditions that they did not kill the human from which they fed, and must knock the human unconscious before doing so. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't regret allowing them to survive.

Setsuya groaned as his thoughts drifted to the teenage boy who was quite possibly lingering in his room at the very moment. He had to think of a way to deepen their connection, find something that they could bond over. He admitted that all he desired was for that boy to understand, to acknowledge him and care for him the way Kuzon once had. "But he isn't Kuzon," he reminded himself softly as he snagged the bar of soap from the pool's edge and lathered it across his arm. "You mustn't forget, he isn't Kuzon." _How easy it would be to forget, to close my eyes and touch him as Kuzon. _Setsuya's eyes shot open as an uncomfortable jolt ran down his spine. He knew how easy it was, to twist a man's intentions in one's mind. His keeper had done it every time he pushed young Setsuya onto the bed, pretending the mortal desired the unwanted contact.

"I'm doing something wrong, aren't I?" he asked the ceiling, as he washed his hair with his favorite strawberry shampoo that he would never admit he borrowed from Akane. Tracing the veins in one arm with the pale finger of the opposite hand, he sighed and shook his head. "I just wish the truth wouldn't hurt him." Slowly the façade that was the cold, established leader faded away. All that was left was a young teenager desperate for love.

"_Setsuya." The seventeen-year-old refused to acknowledge the soft greeting, staring dully at the earthen wall with eyes that had lost their sparkle days ago. He could hear those soft footsteps approaching, but he made no attempt to turn and grant the vampire the recognition he desired. He closed his eyes as cold hands ran up and down his exposed arms and chest, while he made no attempt to hide the shudder that ran down his spine. The chains that bound his hands to the bed rattled as the man embraced him from behind with a gentle urging, "Setsuya, please. If you aren't going to speak to me, at least eat something. You haven't eaten for a week. You're going to starve. I'll bring you anything you want." _

"_I want to go home," he said quietly, clearly, and emotionlessly as the man kissed his neck. He shivered and tried to remain calm. He didn't want this; he wanted to be home with Kuzon, his lover. _

"_You are home," the icy voice breathed against his neck, as his shirtless form was gently caressed and fondled. His nipples were stimulated to get some sort of reaction out of the boy, although the teenager simply gagged from the sensation. "The sooner you accept me, the easier this will become." Setsuya cursed the chains that bound him as he tried to shirk away from the man's touch, only to be flipped onto his back and pinned against the silken bedding. His heart began to pound as fright suddenly came over his expression, though he tried to keep as calm as he could. "I have yet to hurt you, have I? I am good to you, am I not?" _

"_Please," Setsuya began to beg as the man's hands caressed his hips. "I want to go home! Let me go home. You have no right-" He was cut off by a pair of rough lips, silencing him swiftly. _

"_I have every right, you little slut." Setsuya winced as the chains were tightened along the headboard. The change in the man's demeanor was alarming, causing the young teen to silently sob. Home... Was wanting to be home with the ones he loved truly so terrible? Could the spirits not allow even this? "You belong to me, understand? You can forget that bastard Kuzon. You'll mean nothing to him soon enough. He won't want you, not after you become mine." _

_Tears ran down Setsuya's face as the man began to fully undress him. He begged for mercy, the only option he had left. "No! Please, I'll do anything for you; anything but this." He tried to squirm his way out of the man's grasp, but his weakness at having refused food for days was evident. "No! You can't do this!" He was immediately slapped for his poor behavior, causing him to wince as he was fully exposed to this stranger whose name he'd never even learned. _

"_You truly think your lover is going to want you after this?" the man asked, his golden eyes glinting as he surveyed his prize. "You'll be dirty, tainted. No one will have the ability to care for you after this, nobody but me." He began to undress himself, still straddling the frightened teenager, who was trembling beneath this threatening vampire. "You're worthless in every way but one, and you'll pay me for my kindness in the only manner you can." _

"_Pathetic bitch!" _

"_You should never have refused me!" _

"_Worthless whore!" _

"_Drown in your own dirty blood, you useless boy!" _

Setsuya trembled as the memories of his past haunted his mind. One hundred years after his death, and still that man controlled him. That man, the first vampire, was undoubtedly sick in the head. No sooner had he raped Setsuya then carried him off to this very spring to confess his love for the ill, bloodied adolescent. Nevertheless, he had accomplished his goal. The teenager's will to return to his soul mate had been shot after that day. He couldn't return to Kuzon after being tainted with another's seed; he truly believed that his worth had been shattered.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the air, his voice thick with regret. "Have I become just as bitter as him?"

xXxBloodlustxXx

"This is amazing," Zuko breathed, holding the weapon in his hands as though it was an ancient antique. His thumb gently grazed over the blade as he gently checked the balance of the weapon by shifting it to his other hand. "This is a rare metal, isn't it? There aren't very many lightweight weapons that are built this powerfully." He honored the weapon with graceful and delicate hands, unimaginably entranced by the cerulean-tinted blade.

"Do you like it?" Ryuichi's confident voice asked from where he sat on his bed, cross-legged and tapping his fingers on his thighs habitually. "I forged it myself. It's my favorite blade to handle." His eyes shone with pride as Zuko traced a careful finger across the flat width of the magnificent sword. Ryuichi had led the young teenager into his own one-room apartment, which wasn't too different from Setsuya's. The only difference seemed to be the endless amounts of weaponry, particularly swords that lined his room and hung on his walls with a certain satisfaction.

Thoroughly interested, Zuko's eyes glistened with admiration as he looked up from the sword and stared at the man in awe. "You forged this yourself? That's incredible!" He gently sheathed the weapon and offered it back to the man, who made no move to take it.

"I have to spend my time some way or another," he stated, brushing the hair from his eyes with a smile. "I live underground, after all. Materials for metals are easy to come by." He stood from the bed and tilted his head at the young man. "How would you like to spar with me? You can use that sword if you like. I respect people who revere fine weaponry."

"Really?" Zuko looked as though he'd been told that his birthday would come three months early. "You mean it?"

"Sure." Ryuichi's smug grin returned as he reached towards the sword above his bed and slung the sheathed weapon around his shoulder. "Don't think I'll go easy on you like those brats did. My weapons are my passion, and I won't allow them anything but the best effort."

"I understand," Zuko said, securing the borrowed sword around his waist. "Thank you." Ryuichi simply smirked, opening the arched door and nodding towards the dimmed hallway.

"I know a place we can practice undisturbed. From the looks of it, you get quite flustered when people are watching you perform." Zuko blushed, but failed to retaliate as the vampire urged him out of the room with a gentle hand on his shoulder. He led him down an accompanying stairwell not too far down the corridor, although the teenager began to get a bit nervous as the candles began to seem dimmer and dimmer.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ Ryuichi may have been pretending to be pleasant, while he really wanted to take Zuko down here and slit his throat to drink of his blood. His heart began to pound as he thought up dangerous, and sometimes ridiculous scenarios as they were furthermore encompassed by darkness, their footsteps echoing down the hallway.

"You don't have to be so nervous," Ryuichi whispered from behind him, putting both hands on the boy's shoulders. "I'm not going to hurt you." With these words he scooped up the boy bridal-style and continued down hallway undisturbed.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Zuko yelped as his arms felt their way around the man's neck. He didn't feel very comfortable with this contact, not in the slightest. His form chilled and he shivered, trying to regain his body heat against the other's cold figure.

"It's pitch-black down here," Ryuichi murmured, taking every graceful stride down the stairs with ease. "I can see the stairs and you can't." He said it as though it was the simplest concept in the world, but he didn't quite see the evident blush on the human's face. "There's a chandelier in the training room, so you don't have to fight in the dark." He could tell that the man's voice was slightly strained, just as Setsuya's when...

Zuko fell silent, trying to control his heartbeat for the sake of the other man. It was very strange however, wondering why he suddenly felt so comfortable as this near-stranger held him close. As soon as a light was visible from the bottom of the stairwell, Ryuichi set Zuko down on his feet. The teen quickly slunk down the remainder of the stairs feeling rather strange as his heart skipped a few beats. _This guy..._ He stepped into the objective room, amazed by the space of the area and the height of the ceiling. _We must be pretty far down. _

At the sound of Ryuichi's sword being unsheathed, Zuko spun around and smoothly drew his weapon, delighted by how it felt it his hand. Wordlessly, the vampire's eyes became powerfully focused as he lunged forward for the initiating strike. Zuko parried the blow, the clang of the steel making his heart leap with excitement. Side-stepping the young man swiftly, Ryuichi swung the sword around his torso and aimed a blow to the teen's waistline. Zuko dodged to the side and swept his feet from beneath him, causing the vampire to leap back in order to gain his balance.

The two men commenced with their duel and Ryuichi smirked once he knew he'd found a worthy adversary who could not only handle a new weapon on the blink of an eye, but could rival the movement of a vampire who'd been practicing with swords for over half a century. His blows became fiercer and less predictable, aimed for the more lethal regions of Zuko's body. The young teenager couldn't help but laugh as the battle continued, for Ryuichi was a mastermind at combat manipulation and he sometimes wondered if his opposing strikes were truly his own choice, or a forced plot by the man.

After an hour, sweat was forming at Zuko's brow and his lungs felt as though they we're inhaling fire. Still, he pursued his offensive stance in hopes that he might catch the other off-guard and claim the battle as his own. Ryuichi didn't look the least bit tired, but he did appear somewhat playfully frustrated with Zuko's inevitable persistence. Finally, the young teenager fell to the ground with a choked moan, and the vampire tapped the edge of his swords lightly against the other's neck. "Dead," he proclaimed assertively, before sheathing the weapon and offering a hand out to the teen.

Zuko winced as the sweat tainted his eyes and he put away the weapon strung across his lap, never once allowing it to touch the ground. He sighed and clasping Ryuichi's hand, his cool touch working wonders for his overheated body. Without thinking, he nestled into the older man's figure, panting softly as he relished the gentle chill caressing his form. The vampire's eyes widened with shock, before nervously wrapping his arms around the boy in order to keep him comfortable. He resisted the urge to moan at how wonderfully warm the contact was, seeing as how he hadn't touched a human since his 'death'. "We should get you some water. You're dehydrated."

Zuko groaned in response, his flushed cheeks never failing to show off their pink tinge. Ryuichi sighed, carrying the boy as he had before all the way up to his room. Laying him down on the bed to catch his breath, he grabbed an old canteen and darted out towards the pure underground lake about a half a mile west of his apartment. He returned within minutes, slightly anxious when he saw the boy had passed out. _Maybe I was too rough with him. _He knelt next to the teenager and roused him gently, holding the canteen to his lips. "Drink," he commanded, as the young man's eyes fluttered to life.

Zuko sat up and parted his lips, allowing the liquid to quench his dehydration. "Th-Thank you," he whispered, letting out a content sigh as Ryuichi put a hand to the boy's forehead. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have been more of a challenge for you."

"You know, you're the first person other than me to fight with that particular sword. I don't just lend out my best weapon that easily. I could tell you would handle it with the grace and veneration it deserved. You were the greatest challenge I've had in a long time. It wasn't really a fair match, after all. My body can't tire like yours can. I'm sure that if you were undead, we'd probably be sparring until the next moon. I thank you for your time. Next time I'll try to be more sensitive to your condition." Ryuichi winced as the words slipped from his mouth, as he was assuming that there would in fact be a 'next time'. He couldn't deny how exhilarated he felt fighting against the other. He was relieved to see Zuko smile.

"Thanks, Ryuichi. You're not such a jerk are you?" Zuko said the words almost deliriously, although he was quite serious.

"Sometimes..." The man trailed off with a sigh. "You can stop by anytime you like if you want to spar. I enjoyed your company, Zuko." Ryuichi hid a smile, enjoying the way the boy's name slid off of his tongue. "If I'm not in my room, just wait for me. I'm never gone long, and the door is always unlocked."

Zuko knew he should have been suspicious of the vampire's sudden kindness towards him, but he simply couldn't bring himself to doubt this man. Setsuya's company was frosty, but Ryuichi's was ironically _warm_. The change of pace was rather captivating. With a final expression of gratitude, Zuko trudged back to Setsuya's quarters to rest, with the bleak hope that the man was there waiting for him. He missed the vampire lord, pride forgotten.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya sighed, sitting on the couch in his room while restlessly playing with the sash of his robes. It wasn't like him to be so unproductive, but he simply felt the need to wait for Zuko. For some reason, he had a flutter in his stomach that meant the boy was longing to see him. Of course, staring at the door for the past half an hour hadn't exactly been the best way to deal with the urges, but he was determined to let Zuko know that he was trusted. Then, their bonding could commence flawlessly. He was relieved when he smelt his soul mate approach the door, but his nose wrinkled quickly. The boy smelled of sweat and... something else.

With a yawn, Zuko entered the room, intent on falling asleep on Setsuya's couch only to find the vampire sitting gracefully at the edge with the tiniest of smiles. "Setsuya!" Zuko zipped forward and fell into the man's arms, who let out a soft chuckle and stroked the boy's hair.

"You..." The vampire fell silent, inhaling slowly as though trying to remain calm. He let out a low growl from his throat, making the teen wary of his anger. "Zuko. Why do you smell like _him_?" The words were spat out like poison, holding venom that Zuko had never heard in his voice before. He pushed the teenager away from him and against the wall, upsetting the younger man.

"What?" Zuko asked hesitantly, watching Setsuya's expression grow furious. The vampire stood and slammed his hand into the wall right next to the teen's head, causing the human to tremble.

"Why do you smell like_ Ryuichi_?!" he growled, putting a particular spiteful emphasis on the name. Setsuya's other hand trailed down to the teen's throat, easily in a position to choke him, so Zuko decided it was best to answer the question as frankly as he could.

"Ryu-Ryuichi intimidated some guy who was tr-trying to get me to come to his room. When I told him I was a swordsman, h-he asked me to spar with him. We were at it for an hour, but I fainted at the end. He carried me up to his room and let me rest for a while. That's all, I swear."The anger was no longer present on the man's face, but a strained sort of calm.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked quietly, stroking Zuko's cheek with care. For some reason, the question sounded a lot more like, '_Did he try to bed with you?'_, as though the man was some sort of sexual predator.

"No, of course not." The teen frowned, taking Setsuya's hand into his own. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

The vampire looked away, suddenly ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry if I frightened you." He walked forward and sat at his desk chair, putting a tender hand to his forehead. "I'm going to be blunt with you. Ryuichi hates me, with good reason. If he decided he wanted to hurt me, you would be the most effective target for him. There's a good chance that he hates _you _simply for existing. I just want you to be careful."

"He was very kind to me," Zuko murmured, curling up on the couch with exhaustion. "He won't try anything. He knows I'm your bitch."

"_What?!_" Setsuya choked out, thankful that he didn't have blood flowing though his veins or his entire face would be flushed. Unfortunately the teen was asleep and unable to answer his exclamation. There had to be a story behind that one. He would have to ask Zuko later. Sighing, the vampire thumbed through the paperwork on his desk, slightly disappointed by the lack of quality time he'd spent with his soul mate. Still, Ryuichi posed as a severe problem, even if he did rescue Zuko from some lustful threat.

"What are you after?" he asked softly, his eyes closing in thought.

"_Setsuya!" the boy called out in a sing-song voice, darting into the man's office. "Setsuya, I made something for you!" _

_Setsuya smiled as the energetic teenage vampire skipped into his room and knelt at his feet. "You should be more quiet, Ryuichi. Some of the more elderly are starting to complain that you're disturbing the peace." _

"_Oh, what do they know?" The eighteen year old pouted, nestling his head into the vampire lord's lap. "They're old and cranky! Most of them don't even look past their thirties…" _

"_The mind still matures with time, Ryuichi," Setsuya murmured, petting the young man's hair absentmindedly. "They've been here for a while and feel they deserve a little peace and quiet. You'll understand when you get older." Even for an eighteen-year-old, this boy seemed to have the imagination and demeanor of one who was thirteen._

"_You're never upset like they are," whispered the young man shyly, looking into the man's eyes. "You're older than anyone here, but you don't seem like any more of an adult than me." Sure his lord was quiet and stern, but he could be playful and kind should the circumstances allow it._

"_Change doesn't sit well with me," he explained, a glimmer of humor dashed in those violet eyes. Setsuya was a being frozen in time, perfectly content with his mind set. "Now, you have something to show me?" _

"_Oh yeah!" Ryuichi pushed aside the first fold of his robes, pulled out a sword, and set it on the man's lap. "I've been working on it nonstop for the last two days. It took a long time to heat the metal to make it." His eyes were humble, but his voice was thrilled. _

_Setsuya smiled and unsheathed the sword, his eyes widening and lips parting in amazement. "Ryuichi, you made this?" It was a beautiful weapon, with a luxury hilt and a blade of light, azure-tinged steel. _

"_For you," the boy whispered, averting his eyes to the ground. "It's the best one I've made so far, and I'll never make another like it again. It's my favorite blade, and I want you to have it." _

"_You shouldn't have gone through the trouble, Ryu," Setsuya breathed, understanding the significance of the weapon and how close his young comrade held it to his heart. "You know I don't use swords very well." _

"_It's all I have to give you." The young vampire looked hopeless, a tearful glimmer shining in his gorgeous scarlet eyes. _

"_I'll tell you what," Setsuya whispered, stroking the teen's hair gently. "I want you to use it, and every time you do, you can think of me. It's a stunning blade, the best I've ever seen. It belongs in the hand of a truly extraordinary swordsman." He sealed the words with a deep kiss, causing the young one to giggle. _

"_Thank you, Lord Setsuya." _

Ryuichi sighed, bringing a hand to his head in aggravation. As he lie on his bed, all he could think about was the teenager that Setsuya was so fond of. He couldn't blame the vampire lord for keeping the boy around. He was quite beautiful, after all. For some reason, that fact didn't quite soothe the pain he felt in his chest, nor the odd desire to cry his unbeating heart out.


	6. To Scar

**(A/N: Story's rating has been upgraded to 'M'. This is a particularly descriptive chapter, and it is the first of a few far more in-depth scenes to follow.**

**Warnings: Non-consensual contact, rape, sensuality, and suggestive innuendo. Explicit sexual scenes further on.)**

_Amidst the silence, the chains that bound young Setsuya to Master's bed were unlocked and discarded noisily to the floor, causing the violet-eyed teenager to cast the vampire a questioning glance. "You've been such a good boy lately," the man cooed, stroking the other's pale skin that was exposed between the folds of his new violet robes, which matched his eyes brilliantly. "You deserve some freedom, my lovely Setsuya; a reward for your good behavior." The younger man closed his eyes, trying to ignore how his heart pounded mercilessly in his chest. The vampire didn't fail to notice this, as he brought his lips to Setsuya's neck to feel his erratic pulse. "Disrobe for me, lover." _

"_Yes, Master." The teenager suppressed a frightened moan and rose from the bed to face the man. After weeks, he still did not know his keeper's name. All he knew was that whatever Master wanted, Master received. If he asked you to disrobe, you would do so immediately. If he wanted you to pleasure him, you would use every skill in your power to satisfy him. If he wanted you to lie back on the bed and spread your legs like a common street whore, you were in no position to object. Over and over, he had learned what would happen should he incur Master's wrath. After his last suicide attempt had been unsuccessful, the vampire made sure that he would regret its failure for a long while. Finally convinced that it simply wasn't worth the effort anymore, he complied with the man's every whim in hopes that one day he would gain the knowledge he needed to escape this hell. Hands moving to the black sash of his skeletal kimono, he teasingly stripped for the man, averting his eyes so that he wouldn't have to face that lustful stare and haughty smile. He stifled a choked gasp as the vampire stood and embraced him. He forced himself not to step away. _

"_You are so gorgeous," the man moaned in his ear, causing him to shudder. Mistaking his gesture for an appreciative shiver, the vampire took the boy's lips with his own for a moment and whispered against them, "Now, undress me." _

"_Of course," Setsuya croaked out, falling to his knees to begin unclothing the demanding man. Before he could move, his chin was grasped tightly and he was forced to look into the other's eyes. _

"_Of course...?" the man growled, his grip tightening with every second. _

"_Of course, Master." He smiled, releasing the other and closing his eyes to feel Setsuya's warm hands travel all along his body to slide his garments skillfully to the floor. The young teenager grit his teeth in apology, before completing his task and undressing this terrible creature. His beauty showed no boundaries, yet Setsuya was only repulsed by this vampire who had taken away from him the only thing he'd truly ever wanted. _

"_Good boy," the man moaned, as the teen's hand grazed his member and warmed him to an erection. The vampire was certainly glad he fed earlier, temporary blood circulating his body and flooding to his crotch. Experienced hands pumped him to a throbbing arousal, causing Master to melt at the touch. "Su-Suck now, Setsuya." The boy pursed his lips and took a deep breath to hide the loathing that was evident in his eyes. He leant forward, steadying his hands on Master's hips while caressing the man with his tongue, before taking him into his mouth and sucking gently on the strained erection. The vampire moaned and shuddered, allowing his hips to rock forth into that welcoming warmth fiercely enough to gag the younger man. Setsuya groaned with disgust, although the man was all but thrilled by the pleasant vibrations surrounding his member. "Enough," he breathlessly ordered, trying to control his commanding voice. "I must have you. Onto the bed." _

_Setsuya swallowed nervously, offering the man a nod before stumbling forward and laying back on the red silken sheets, red enough to hide the blood stains that they were tainted with. He closed his eyes, pretending that he was elsewhere, perhaps in his own room waiting for Kuzon to come to bed. He smiled for the first time in weeks, pleasing Master greatly. Setsuya let out a relieved sigh when he felt the man's lubricated fingers prod at his battered entrance. He must have done something very good to have earned the right for preparation before sex. Unsure of what to do with his free arms, he hesitantly put them around the back of the vampire, who gave him a gentle kiss with suppressed delight. "You're finally learning your place, my lover. I will not mistreat you tonight." _

_Wondering how the man could possibly know it was nighttime, Setsuya shivered slightly as warmed fingers stimulated him to arousal while the other hand stretched the abused muscles of his entrance. Slowly, he began to drift into an alternate world where Kuzon was gently caressing his beaten body, telling him everything would be alright soon. It was Kuzon who lovingly suckled at his neck while delving his fingers deep into the teen's body and rubbing his prostate, causing him to cry out with absolute bliss. It was Kuzon who was slowly entering his warm body, stroking his cheek and whispering in his ear that he was the most beautiful person in the world. It was Kuzon who lovingly thrust into his taut warmth, letting out deep moans of passion while massaging his erect member and massaged his hotspot with every other plunge. _

"_Say it, Setsuya. Say it for me," the voice whispered in his ear. _

"_I love you!" Setsuya cried, meeting the thrusts with gasps of delight, his eyes shut tight with pleasure. _

"_Oh... Oh, my Setsuya!" Kuzon slammed deeply into his body for a final time, causing the young man to climax against their chests. Warm seed filled him as he writhed with ecstasy, screaming his lover's name at the top of his lungs. _

"_Kuzon!" _

_No sooner had Setsuya opened his eyes, than he had realized his definitive mistake. Master stared down at him with absolute shock written all over his face, slowly morphing into that of a signature fury. "Setsuya," he whispered dangerously, glaring down at the naked form of his love interest, who'd just called out another name in the midst of their lovemaking. The young teenager began to tremble, tears forming as he stared into those horrible eyes. The man roughly pulled out of his body, causing him to whimper. Master leapt off the bed and yanked the boy to his feet, slapping him with a growl. "How dare you, you slut!" He kicked the boy in his bare stomach before driving him up against the wall with a cruel punch to the chest. The winded boy gasped for breath while his body was abused to no end. _

"_After all I've given you! Food, clothes, shelter, and pleasure! You dare think of _him_ as I fuck you?! I show you the ultimate act of kindness by gently preparing you, treating you with love, and you scream _his _name!" Setsuya let out a sob as he was beaten to the ground, humiliated at the hands of this hateful man. "You dirty, worthless excuse for a whore!" The boy groaned with pain as the man pulled him forward and pushed him onto the bed. _

"_I-I'm sorry!" Setsuya pleaded, as the furious man forcibly spread his arms and legs, chaining them at the bedposts. "It was a mistake, a reflex! I love you, Master!" _

"_It's too late, Setsuya!" the vampire snarled, slapping the boy across the face once again. "You will be punished!" The man aroused himself slowly and waited for Setsuya's entrance to readapt to its natural state, before ramming into the boy with a growl, his thrusts just barely grazing the teen's prostate. The human felt fresh blood spill from his body as Master inconsiderately slammed himself into the hot body with grunts of pleasure, causing the boy to whimper and plead for forgiveness. Finally the man came once again, inflaming the wound marks between his thighs. Setsuya, however, remained erect as the vampire pulled out of him and lightly palmed the teen's member. His eyes were cold and unforgiving, watching the boy jerk upward to meet his touch. He left the teenager chained to the bed for over an hour, only lightly massaging and teasing the boy once in a while in order to keep him painfully stimulated. Setsuya cried and begged in a choked voice, only wanting a release so that this crazed man would leave him alone to drown in his self-hatred. _

"_What do you want, my slave?" Master finally asked in a hard voice._

"_I-I want to come, Master!" Setsuya sobbed, trying to grind against the man's touch which only made the vampire pull away swiftly. "Oh… Please, Master!" he moaned, writhing against his chains. "Let me come!"  
_

"_What have you learned?" he demanded, crossing his arms and glaring down at the bruised boy. _

"_You are my only love, the only one who can touch me as you do! I will never again take advantage of your compassion! I love you so much, Master!" _

"_And what of Kuzon?" he growled, beginning to touch the teenager once again. _

_Setsuya felt hot tears stream down his face as he choked out, "He is nothing to me! Not like you, Master." _

"_And how do you feel about him?" The man gently kneaded his member with a single hand.  
_

"_I don't! I feel nothing for him!" Setsuya closed his eyes in shame as he was pumped to a fiercely rewarding orgasm, spilling the seed of his disgrace against his chest. Discomfort tainted him as he was wracked in silent sobs, his entire body bloodied, beaten, and covered with semen. His efforts earned him a kiss on the lips, although he could tell that the other was still angered. _

"_It will take many days for you to earn back your liberties," Master finally said, standing and clothing himself slowly. "I'm sorry for having to hurt you Setsuya, but you must learn to appreciate what you have in right front of you. Do you understand, Setsuya?" _

"_Yes, Master." _

"Setsuya?"

The vampire lord inhaled sharply, startled as he was woken from his daze. Sitting at his office desk, he glanced down at a worried Zuko, who had a gentle hand on his knee. "Setsuya, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

"I... I was having a bit of a daydream," Setsuya admitted, trying to suppress a reflexive shudder as the teenager straddled him in his chair.

"Seems more like a nightmare," Zuko observed, brushing the vampire's hair aside to stare into his violet eyes. "Do you want to be left alone?" he guessed, finding that the older man wasn't responding to his contact as per usual.

The man couldn't help but smile, pressing a kiss against his soul mate's cheek. The boy was becoming very good at figuring out how Setsuya was feeling by the slightest gestures and indications. Although 'figuring' was quite a ways from 'feeling', they both had the notion that this was one of the first phases under the influence of their bonding. "I don't want you to leave. However anti-social I'm being, I don't think it's beneficial to leave me unaccompanied right now." Zuko smiled and nodded, relieving the man of his weight and sliding back down to the ground. Silently, he picked up the pad of paper and ink he'd asked for earlier and continued to scribble whatever it was he was writing.

Trying to clear his head of any more ill memories, Setsuya returned back to the scroll on his desk which asked permission to wed a couple in the eastern district. He rested his arms gracefully in his lap as he read their plea and sighed, knowing that he couldn't refuse them. He would only have to count the days until he received a notification asking for a divorce. The longest married couple in the underground city had requested a divorce after seventy-eight years, which had been quite the shock to the vampire lord as he had presumed they were soul mates after such a long time. "Zuko, would you like to attend a wedding later on in the week?"

The teenager glanced up from his paper with a thoughtful frown. "I suppose that would be nice, if no one minds my presence."

"I'd think Akane would want you to come. She's rather fond of you." Setsuya hid a smirk as Zuko smacked his leg playfully.

"Akane's getting married? That's wonderful!" Zuko exclaimed, brushing a lazy hand through his unkempt hair. "To whom?"

"I've personally met him once or twice," he said, shuffling around his desk in an attempt to find his seal. "He goes by the name of Rohan. He's kind and protective, but he's constantly _talking_. He must have to compensate for Akane's hushed demeanor."

"Rohan. You don't hear a name like that every day," Zuko commented, scratching away at his parchment in contemplation. "Where is he from?"

"The Northern Water Tribe, I believe," Setsuya said with a chuckle, locating his seal and stamping his approval carefully on the document. "Not sure how he ended up here, but he's fairly happy about it now that he's met Akane."

Zuko smiled, not at all shocked by the presence of someone from another nation so graciously accepted. The vampires underground were not nearly as selectively discriminating as they were in the Fire Nation. Few vampires were of Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe origin, but those who were, were treated with equal respect as all of the rest. There were rumors that even an Air nomad may have been converted to a vampire before the raid of the temples, and Zuko was simply dying to meet this person and shower them with questions. There were quite a few differences between the civilizations above and beneath the ground, but the most prominent was the equality among the people. There were no nobles, no peasants, and no divisions within the populace. Of course, Setsuya and the oldest vampires retained order, but there was no special treatment for anyone. All parts of the underground tunnels were open to everyone, although younger vampires were set aside together like a litter of puppies to be kept a fierce eye on until they could control their bloodlust. There were no gamblers, no prostitutes, and no drunks to lounge about on the streets. There was no currency and nothing to buy. If there was something you needed, you went to Setsuya and if it was reasonable, he found it for you. You were allowed to practice whatever arts you liked, read whatever was in the public library, and love whomever you pleased.

Setsuya was an exceptional leader, listening to all problems attentively and attending to them quickly. If there was a severe controversy between two distinct people, which was a bit rare, the vampire lord was able to talk out a compromise no matter how long it took. Considering that vampires didn't require sleep, they would sit in the man's office and discuss it noon and night until it was settled. Setsuya told him there was once a squabble that lasted for three full days between two stubborn women who insisted on rights to a unique sewing machine. Despite his unsentimental outward demeanor, the man was very good at dealing with the emotions and desires of others which made him the ideal leader for a civilization full of broken souls. If you had troubles, Setsuya would solve them. If you were frightened, Setsuya would comfort you. If you were fearful of Setsuya, he would show you a rare gesture of affection and explain to you that if you followed the rules of conduct, there was nothing to be scared of. If you fed from a human, you were strongly reprimanded and often put into solitary confinement for a matter of days. If it was a recurring problem, you were personally sent to the vampire lord and were talked into never making that mistake again. With a balance of liberty, discipline, and vigilance, the vampire population could live peacefully among each other without disturbances.

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder why the rest of the world can't be like this," Zuko whispered suddenly, discarding the notepaper he'd finished with.

"The world was a lot closer one hundred years ago," Setsuya explained softly, pursing his lips as he completed the last waiting document on his desk. "Before the war. Before Souzin fu- ahem, messed everything up."

Zuko looked up strangely at the man, before bursting into laughter that caused Setsuya to glare. "You almost cursed, didn't you?" the teenager said in amusement, making the older man shrug away from the gentle hand on his knee.

"And what of it?" Setsuya demanded, trying to find more paperwork to focus his attention on, but was severely disappointed to find that his day's work had been completed.

"So it's cute," Zuko teased, leaping up into the man's lap again and nuzzling their noses together. "A bit out of your temperament, but it's nice to see you show some attitude." Setsuya purred as the teenager kissed his neck and caressed his throat kindly. Not since Kuzon had anyone treated him this well. The teen sighed with content as the older man wrapped his arms around him and held him close. After a while, Zuko's body temperature began automatically adjusting when the vampire initiated contact with him. His chi would flow through his body, preserving his warmth so that Setsuya's contact with him no longer sent discomforted chills down his spine. However, the younger man would sometimes dull this habit just to feel the exciting frosty waves that washed over his body and chilled him to his very bones.

The vampire slipped a hand underneath Zuko's burgundy tunic and caressed his bare stomach, making the boy blush. "You're hungry," Setsuya remarked, feeling the vibrations of desire against the skin. "What would you like to eat? You can have anything you like. The cooks love to spoil you."

"I'm gonna get fat if you keep feeding me," Zuko muttered sourly, putting his hand against Setsuya's and pressing it into his firm stomach. "You don't know how hard I worked to get abs like these."

The vampire smiled and shook his head, rubbing the flesh beneath his fingertips. "You're too active, my Beloved. You can't even sit still for a half an hour."

Although he wanted to argue that a half and hour was a very long time to sit down, Setsuya's pet name stopped him dead in his tracks. "Wh-What did you call me?" Zuko whispered, hiding his blush in the shoulder of the older man. Setsuya inwardly winced, wondering if he had done something wrong. Perhaps he'd been devoid of human contact for too long to understand what was appropriate and what was forbidden. He was surprised to find that the teen had pressed himself desperately against his body, whimpering for his touch. "Please, say it again," the golden-eyed teenager begged, as Setsuya's hands wandered his form lovingly.

"Zuko... My Beloved," he whispered, bringing his lips to the boy's ear gently. The teenager sighed with content, leaning against the man.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I've never been anyone's 'beloved' before," Zuko admitted, playing around with the idea in his head. Could Setsuya possibly 'love' him as the root of the word suggested? Or was it simply an endearing term to keep him satisfied?

"You'll always be mine," Setsuya whispered, engaging the boy in a deep kiss. Zuko moaned, caressing the man's tongue with his own before playfully exploring the other's mouth. The vampire's eyes fluttered shut, his mind coming to a peaceful halt... That is, until he began conjuring up images of Master. The aftereffects of his dreams began to flash in his mind; images of Master fondling his mutilated body, thrusting his tongue gracelessly throughout his mouth, hissing compliments and slurring insults into his ear. The vampire pulled away, maintaining a stoic face as he said, "As delicious as I may be, Zuko, I'm not on the menu today. Pick something else."

The teenager wrinkled his nose in a pout, purposefully pressing his hips against the man's and shifting just slightly. "Let's see... Sushi?"

"You've chosen that simply so that cooks won't have to deal with fire," Setsuya accused, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "They love to cook for you, Zuko. They're trained to handle it." The vampire held back a moan as the boy's legs wrapped around the back of his chair and thrust their bodies together. "You're a prince, you ought to be used to being selective."

The teen held back a chuckle, batting his eyelashes. "Alright then, if you want me to be picky. Grilled lean fish and those tiny battered lizard-shrimp."

"Any particular kind of fish?" Setsuya asked between his teeth, his hands caressing the teen's back and slowly traveling down its slope. Zuko smiled, sitting back and allowing the man to explore his body for a few long seconds.

"Nope." The younger man disappointed the vampire lord, as he leapt off of the man's lap and settled down on the floor again. The teenager simply smiled while his keeper sighed, averting his eyes to the wall.

"It's not nice to tease, Zuko," Setsuya murmured under his breath, nevertheless rising to fulfill the boy's request for food. "I'll-" His voice fell short and his focus faltered, his sight meeting the notepad that lay abandoned at Zuko's side. The vampire stooped down and picked it up to closely observe it, his eyes glistening with recognition. "You drew this." It was a perfect representation of the willow tree that guarded the main entrance to the underground lair, the same tree that Setsuya had coincidentally met Ozai at to take possession of the beautiful prince that sat before him. Guilt swept through his stomach as he whispered, "This is faultless. Have you seen this tree before?"

Zuko considered the matter for a moment, worry flooding his eyes when he saw Setsuya's far-off expression. "I'm not really sure. I had the image perfectly set in my head, but it was probably only a dream. Does it bother you?" The vampire could hear from the demanding tone of his soul mate's voice that he wanted to know the absolute truth.

"Kuzon. My past soul mate and your past life." Zuko's eyes lit up considerably, as Setsuya's voice grew soft. "He was a brilliant artist, studied it at a university even. He drew portraits for me all the time, because I told him once that every stroke he made on the parchment was like 'magic', how it all ended up tying together a single image. Still today, I think it takes a genius to do this sort of thing. The closest I ever came to art were stick figures and decent calligraphy. Do you practice often?"

Zuko titled his head in wonder, as Setsuya's face grew heartbreakingly somber. _He must have dearly loved that man. _He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy, but refused to show it in his expression. "In my spare time. It kept me from going insane when I was a child because it was one of the very, _very _few things that my sister couldn't do better than me."

"You should flaunt this talent more," Setsuya said gently, handing the parchment back to the teen. "Your work is beautiful. What other mediums do you practice with?"

"Drawing is always intriguing, but I love working with oils and paints," Zuko admitted, tucking the paper away in his robes. "Colors are astounding instruments to work with, if you have a knack for imagining and mixing them. I try to avoid pastels and wishy-washy, dry mediums. It never seems to bring out the deeper, passionate colors that I envision. I-" He blushed suddenly, turning his head away with a smile. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Setsuya shook his head, firmly running a hand through the young boy's hair. "It's admirable to feel so enthusiastically toward something you're so good at. Why don't you head back to our quarters and I'll bring the food there? I've completed my work for now." The boy nodded enthusiastically, the color magnifying in his cheeks at the words, '_our _quarters'. Zuko had to force himself from skipping down to Setsuya's room, his heart singing a charming song as he went. The man was being so thoughtful towards him! He was finally worming his way into the gentler side of his vampire's heart.

Entering his mate's room with a light spirit, his pace was slowed and inevitably stopped when he saw the remodeling that had been accomplished in their absence. Setsuya's couch had been removed from the room, and Zuko's bed sat cozily against the back corner. Apparently, the room truly had become 'their' quarters. The teenager raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and hopping onto the mattress. He sighed, noting that it simply didn't feel quite right. There was something missing, that much was certain. "Done some redecorating, eh?" Zuko asked the vampire once he'd returned, a hot plate of food in his hand.

"Ah." Setsuya nodded, bringing the teenager's seafood to him. "You haven't stayed in your room for quite a few days, so I assumed you enjoy it here. I thought perhaps you'd be more comfortable resting on the bed, as opposed to the couch."

Zuko accepted the food gratefully, clucking his tongue at the man. "Yes, but there is one little issue with this new arrangement." He smiled at Setsuya's questioning tilt of the head, patting the pillow next to him. "It doesn't smell like you, like the couch did. I'm gonna need you to roll around on the bed for a while so you can imprint your scent on it."

The vampire stared at him for several long seconds, as the oblivious teenager munched on tiny battered shrimp. "You're serious aren't you?" he finally said, quirking his eyebrow playfully. Unable to control his good humor, the vampire climbed onto the bed and sat with the boy between his dangling legs, his arms wrapped gently around the teen's stomach.

"Falling asleep to your aroma is like a dream catcher for me," Zuko admitted, licking his lips as the fish settled in his gut. His voice became deadly quiet as he spoke his next words. "I have a lot of nightmares, Setsuya. Ever since I was a child it's been hard for me to sleep peacefully. Pretending you're next to me helps for some reason." Zuko's cheeks flushed as he said these words, his heart skipping several unfortunate beats as his soul mate stared at the boy. He discarded the finished plate to the side, and before he could even blink Setsuya had pressed him down against the sleek sheets of the bed, kissing him breathless.

The teenager let out a squeak, unused to such spontaneous gestures of affection. Slowly, he eased into the movements and wrapped a loving arm around the man's neck, allowing a cool tongue to slide against his own and caress his mouth teasingly. Zuko moaned, overwhelmed by his fluttering heartbeat, the pleasing vibrations causing Setsuya to shudder with bliss. The vampire whimpered as Zuko flipped them over and began to dominate the interaction, catching him off-guard. Setsuya forced his eyes open to assure himself that the young man he was kissing was truly Zuko. Always Zuko, never Master... and _not _Kuzon. More relaxed than he'd been for a while, the older man began to fight the teenager for control, although the boy had him carefully pinned down while ravishing his mouth. Setsuya sighed and finally gave in, much to Zuko's delight as his hands slid to the vampire's hips as he ground his smaller body into the other's.

"Zuko!" The man pulled away with a gasp, driving back at the thrust with twice the force. Zuko let out an unrestrained moan, his hands gripping tightly at the other's chest. Setsuya's hands had somehow wormed their way in-between their bodies and begun feeling beneath the folds of his soul mate's robes-

"Lord Setsuya!" The door swung open, conveniently interrupting their moment of unreserved affection. Ryuichi stumbled through the doorway, trying to control the speech escaping from his lips. "There's been..." His words faltered as he stared in shock at the two figures, and a terrible feeling settled deep in the pit of Zuko's stomach from the upset look they received from the other vampire. He pushed himself off of Setsuya and adjusted his robes, while the leader came to his senses and stood in the presence of their company. There was no anger present in the elder vampire's face, but a certain amount of strained politeness and sorrow. "I... I'm sorry, my Lord. I should have knocked." Ryuichi's head was turned to the floor, his expression unreadable although one could almost hear the heartbreak in his voice. "Please forgive me."

"No harm done, Ryuichi," Setsuya said, though the tone of his voice was slightly hard-bitten. "What's the matter?"

"There's been a massive unauthorized raid of the supplies," Ryuichi murmured, his eyes averted to the floor. "I was taking inventory at the central storage room when I noticed." Zuko frowned, wondering what was running through the man's mind as he spoke monotonically. Could they have possibly offended this man with their curious fondness? Ryuichi didn't quite seem like the type to be insulted by such matters. Then again, Setsuya seemed like he might be the snappish type should they be interrupted in the middle of a connection so passionate. Vampires were creatures of surprise.

"What was taken?" the vampire lord asked, panic flooding his eyes as authority gushed back into his voice faster than water flooding from a broken dam.

"Metals and spare parts that are used to make advanced Fire Nation weaponry," the man growled, anger sparking in his eyes. "I've spent hours restoring those components so they could be melted and used for our purposes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the Fire Lord sent his lackeys in to steal from our storeroom."

Zuko tensed at the mention of his father, while Setsuya shook his head, closing his eyes in thought. "No. The Fire Lord isn't that impulsive. Even if he was desperate for machinery and pretended that the storage space was his own, Ozai wouldn't send scouts down here at the risk of either we vampires being discovered, or the intruders being consumed. Uninvited blood is edible blood, and he knows it well. It was most likely one of our own. Do you have any other leads?"

Ryuichi shook his head, the tension slightly dimmed by the need for action. "I came straight to you, so I haven't asked around yet. Over three tons of metal was stolen. Surely it has to be more than one person?"

Setsuya nodded his head, biting his lower lip in deep thought. "I'll ask around to see if I can't gather up some information. You go to the other storage rooms and assess any damage to our supplies. I want a troop of the higher-ups out to search the upper ground for any traces of evidence, understand? Worst comes to worst, we'll just have to gather the equipment again." Ryuichi nodded, stepping out of the way so Setsuya could pass. The vampire cast a single last look at Zuko, misery drenching his gaze, before closing the door softly.

The young teenager blinked himself out of a stupor, having been focused on Ryuichi's emotion-filled scarlet eyes that betrayed his stoic face. Zuko blushed as the image of the vampire attached itself to his mind, wondering exactly what made the man call out to him with such sorrow. Without thinking, Zuko drew the notepad he kept within his robes and fetched one of Setsuya's charcoal pencils he left lying on his desk. After all, it seemed he was going to be left alone for an awfully long while.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"Zuko?" Setsuya knocked politely on the door before entering, catching sight of Zuko sketching away at his paper with the most intense eyes that he'd ever seen on the boy. When the teenager realized the vampire had entered, he immediately flushed and shoved the notepad into his robes as though he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The vampire lord raised an eyebrow at his strange reaction, but made no comment as he strode forward and sat at the edge of his soul mate's bed.

"Did you work out who stole the supplies?" Zuko asked, still a bit flustered. "You've been gone for a few hours." He cursed himself for being unable to withhold a blush.

"We've come to a rather surprising conclusion," admitted Setsuya, his eyes full of what Zuko believed to be worry. "I'm afraid Ryuichi may have been on the right track with his previous conjectures. We've conducted a census and scoured the area, and there are no signs of the materials anywhere."

"So you think my father, the most powerful man in the world, was forced to steal your secondhand metals for weaponry?" Zuko asked quietly, suddenly very homesick as he thought of his family. "Or do you believe they're trying to disarm you for some reason?"

"Well when you phrase it in such a way, most likely the latter," Setsuya muttered, not missing the forlorn tone in his mate's voice. _How could he possibly want to return to such a bastard? _He knew he would eventually have to tell Zuko of the bargain he made with Ozai, for the boy's own safety. However, he decided he would wait as long as he possibly could. "I'd certainly hope they wouldn't plan an attack on us. Even if fire is our weakness, we are creatures to be feared. And a raid such as that would put _you _in danger, my Beloved, which is by far _my _greatest fear."

Zuko attempted a pathetic smile, before curling up tight next to the older man. "Tell me, Setsuya. Why are you so tense and bitter towards Ryuichi?" The question had been burning at his tongue, not quenched even by his soul mate's deadened eyes.

"That's not my story to tell, Zuko. I know you must think I'm trying to evade the question, but it wouldn't be fair to Ryuichi if you heard my side of the story first." Setsuya kissed him on the cheek, before nuzzling his head into the other's neck.

"You don't mind if I talk to him, then?" Zuko asked carefully, edging around the subject. "You won't freak out if I spend time with him? I really enjoy sparring with him, Setsuya." He purred as the vampire stroked his hair.

"Whatever makes you happy, my Beloved," he finally whispered, closing his eyes in thought. "I just want you to be happy." _I will never pretend that I own you, this I will promise. _"But if he ever hurts you in any way, he won't live to see you again. By the way... Yesterday, what was that supposed to mean? You're my _bitch_?" The profanity that emerged in Setsuya's velvety voice made Zuko want to laugh, but he was in no position to do so.

Zuko felt his face flush a deep red, as he leapt out of his mate's grasp and out of the room. "I'mgonnagoseeRyuichinowbye!" He bolted out of the door and sighed, his heart pounding against his ribs. He put a hand against his chest as he walked, constantly aware of the chambered muscle that pumped life through his veins. Zuko would often wonder what it would be like to put a hand to his chest and feel a lack of beating there. He imagined it would feel terribly empty. Approaching Ryuichi's apartment door, he gave a gentle knock and waited patiently.

"Just a moment!" a strained voice barked out and a hushed growl was heard, apparently urging someone from the room. There was a bit of stumbling and a quiet quarrel before a man only a appearing a few years older than Setsuya opened the door and passed by Zuko, a hazy smirk on his face and rather ruffled hair. The teenager raised an eyebrow, before glancing back into the room to see Ryuichi straightening his robes. "Zuko," he whispered, his eyes portraying some sort of embarrassment. "I didn't think you'd stop by."

"I-I can leave if you're busy," the younger man said tensely, wrinkling his nose as a faintly bitter smell drifted from the room. Realization smacked him when he saw the man guarding the bed with a vexed expression on his face, his state disheveled and his eyes full of shame. He felt sick to his stomach when he understood what Ryuichi and that smirking man had been doing, perhaps only minutes before he arrived at the door.

"No," the vampire said, shaking his head fiercely. "I'm not doing anything important. I just..." He looked away, his expression strange as the teenager stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. There was a tense silence before Ryuichi was able to break it with the softest of words, "I hadn't known that you and Lord Setsuya were romantically involved."

"It's a little complicated," Zuko admitted, staring at his feet and trying to ignore the musty smell in the air. "I'm not really sure that we are."

"I don't blame you," Ryuichi murmured, crossing his arms and trying to look into the boy's eyes. "Setsuya likes to fuck around with people."

"That's not true!" Zuko snapped, taking a demanding step forward when he saw that all casual conversation had been overlooked. His heart fell when he saw the man's dejected gaze that followed these words. His voice became gentler as he spoke, "Ryuichi, what happened between you and Setsuya? Did he hurt you?" He wasn't sure why, but his voice had gained a protective quality that made Ryuichi open up to him just a bit.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you," he said, falling to the floor with a sigh and sitting cross-legged on the earth. "It's pretty obvious you love him. I don't want to spoil anything."

"A time span of two weeks isn't enough to make you love someone," the teenager insisted, taking a seat on the opposite side of the room. "It's true, I care about him. But you did once too, didn't you?"

Ryuichi sighed, curling his knees to his chest silently. All traces of his arrogant personality were gone, leaving only a broken man looking for peace. "Setsuya has probably killed three people in his entire life. It's hard to control your bloodlust as a young vampire, and Setsuya had to learn how to do it on his own. Still, he wasn't perfect and he made mistakes. I was one of them." Ryuichi pursued his lips, avoiding Zuko's eyes for dear life. "I was the only man he ended up turning into a vampire, and he regretted it so much. He brought me underground to live with him and he shared all of his secrets with me about control. I was only one among his few subjects at the time, but he treated me better, more personally than the others. Setsuya worked hard to make me happy, even if he had to force a smile on his own face to do it. It was a hard time for him. He was recovering from an abusive master, living with separation from his mate, and he'd just ruined an innocent young life." Ryuichi turned his head in disgrace, struggling within himself.

"I was selfish. I could only think about what I wanted, and I never worried about Setsuya's broken heart. He seemed so strong on the outside, and I never thought he would be crumbling on the inside. All I ever wanted was for him to love me at the time. He was affectionate towards me, and that's all that was important. I never held a grudge against him, and I constantly hung around him, trying to please him. Never once did I think I was hurting him with my presence. I gave him everything I was, thinking that he loved me back. He warned me against the relationship, insisting that it was a bad idea and that he wasn't ready. I-I... ignored him and imposed on his self-restraint." Tears slid silently down the man's cheeks, glistening like crystals against his skin. "I made love to him, and it was the best evening of my life. The hour following, he told me that he'd made a m-mistake. That he couldn't love me, that he never loved me, and that I was wasting my time. He led me on the entire time, and then broke my heart just when I thought I'd found someone special in my life.

"And then I did the most ridiculous, hurtful thing I could have done: I pretended that I didn't care. I covered my pain with snide words and a prideful demeanor just so I could make sure he knew he hadn't hurt me; even though I was absolutely destroyed inside." Ryuichi fell silent, glancing towards the floor with vacant eyes.

_There's something he isn't telling me._

"I'm sorry," Zuko whispered finally, trying to come to terms with the actuality that Setsuya existed before he came into the vampire's life, and that his soul mate had had a few interrelations with others. It was difficult, for he so wanted to be the only one in Setsuya's life whom he could ever love and touch in such ways. "Seeing Setsuya and I being so familiar with each other must have hurt you."

"It's not your fault," Ryuichi said, struggling to mask his pain. "I was young, stupid, and I let myself be taken advantage of. It was over fifty years ago, so I ought to have gotten over it by now. Being one of his closest assistants, I'm around him every single day. Even though he trusts me, I can't help but resent him for what he did to me. I have, however, found a way to elude the damage." His eyes were shameful as he spoke, "You're not an unintelligent teenager. That man that came out of my room just now... Please don't think any worse of me for it. I'm different than Setsuya; I make sure people know I don't care for them before I screw around."

Zuko smiled, before walking over to the man and kneeling down. He cupped the man's face with his warm hands as he spoke, "I'm not going to judge you, Ryu. I don't know what goes on in your head or how you feel, but the way you deal with your troubles isn't any of my business. I can only pray that you aren't hurt by the fact that Setsuya and I are... together. The last thing you need is another painful reminder." The young teenager gently stroked his thumb beneath the man's eye, wiping away the tears from his face. Smoothly, he reached up to his indigo-sleeked hair and let it loose from its bun, so that he could run his fingers through it to calm the upset man.

"You called me 'Ryu'," the man finally whispered, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the warm hands that caressed his neck and throat. "I like that. Call me that more often."

Zuko smiled as the hair fell into the vampire's face. He kissed his forehead. "If that's what you want." It felt so strange to touch this man now, knowing he'd slept with his soul mate and had loved him, perhaps still loved him to this very day. He knew he should have felt more possessive toward Setsuya, but he still felt so much pity for this broken soul that he couldn't bear to feel anger or hold a grudge against him.

Ryuichi found himself longing for more of the boy's contact, and decided to back away from dangerous territory. "Come on. You didn't stop by to hear my pitiful whining. Let's go downstairs and spar."

"Actually, to speak with you was the very reason I stopped by. Besides, you don't look like you're in the mood." Zuko laughed, folding his wandering hands into his lap with the gratitude of Ryuichi's sanity.

"You're right. But _you_ look a little restless. May I watch you firebend?" Ryuichi asked softly, wrapping his arms around his chest, still feeling a bit vulnerable. "Please, it would help."

Zuko stared strangely at the man and his rather odd request. "You _want _to see me firebend?"

"I don't fear fire," he said proudly, though his expression was still distraught. "Vampires can't bend the elements and it's been years since I've watched a human do so. Please?"

Zuko bit his lip, trying to find some excuse to deny the vampire. For some reason, the thought of showing off his mediocre firebending skills was rather unappealing at the moment. _But if it makes Ryuichi feel better... _When he could find no grounds to deny the man, he sighed and nodded. Allowing Ryuichi to lead him to the underground training room, he kept his eyes shut as the vampire carried him down the darkened stairwell and tried very hard to practice suppressing his blush. "What is it about firebending that appeals to you so much?" Zuko asked, trying to break the silence that felt a bit tense to him.

"It's the only type of element bending that _creates_ itself," Ryuichi stated shifting the teenager slightly in his arms. "Waterbending, earthbending, and even airbending are all forced to use their surroundings to some extent to provide their strength. But firebending uses energy and creates something that didn't exist before. That's an incredible feat."

"I never thought about it that way before," Zuko said with a frown, as Ryuichi set him down on his feet in the training chamber. "You're right, I suppose." He walked over to the center of the floor and practiced his deep breathing, opening his eyes to find that his vampire comrade had already seated himself a careful distance away from the boy. "I'm not very good," he admitted, scratching his neck awkwardly. "Everything I know is fairly basic, but it's firebending nonetheless."

Ryuichi nodded, sitting attentively as Zuko removed his shirt and tied it around his waist. Once he believed he'd gained proper breathing, he stretched out his limbs and steadied his posture. Focusing on his center of balance, he began with a few short-ranged surges of fire in either direction, trying to keep most of his movements away from the vampire. However, he soon found it easier to flow through his stances when he was only vaguely aware of the other's presence. One flame after another, he carefully measured each trajectory and allowed his chi to unite with his breath, driving the flickering fire forward. Ryuichi's scarlet eyes reflected the light of the bending as he watched on with suppressed awe, as the dangerous element sparked from the edge of Zuko's limbs.

His Uncle's lessons flashing through his mind, he preformed every set he could remember. The vampire tilted his head in wonder, considering his form. _The boy's stances and movements look flawless, but the fire isn't flowing like it ought to be, nor is it very powerful. _If Ryuichi remembered correctly from his younger brother, who'd fluently practiced firebending, this was a sign of a bender's inner conflict as opposed to an issue of balance or physical strength. Problems such as the latter could be altered with practice, but inner troubles may take years to unknot.

"Well done," Ryuichi praised as the boy finally relaxed, wiping the sweat from his brow with a lazy arm. "That was pretty good. For a kid anyway."

Zuko smiled, sensing that Ryuichi was feeling more like himself now. "I've never stopped trying. That has to count for something." He knelt down to face the other man while stretching out his back with a yawn, giving the vampire an eyebrow-raising glance at the boy's defined chest. He politely averted his eyes once he realized he'd been staring.

_Damn, he must really have to train a lot. I suppose he is a prince, isn't he? That must warrant military-style preparation. _"Back in my previous life, I had a little brother who knew how to firebend. I understand it takes a lot of dedication." Although Ryuichi's expression did not portray his thoughts on the subject, Zuko couldn't help but wonder what it was like to outlive almost every person you ever knew and loved.

The teenager nodded, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "It either comes naturally, or it's a real pain to come to grips with." He shifted his position to attempt to stand up when his notebook tumbled out of his untied tunic and onto the floor next to the man. Zuko's face turned bright red, as he snatched up the papers before Ryuichi could even glance at them.

"What was that?" the vampire asked, amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"Nothing!" Zuko assured him a bit too quickly, tucking it in the sash of his pants with a blush. "Absolutely nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me," Ryuichi teased, poking the boy in the forehead. Zuko shivered as a cool wave washed over his entire upper body. The older man gasped, pulling away quickly exclaimed, "You're so hot!" _Oh shit, that did _not_ come out the way it was meant to. _

"Damn, that feels good," the teenager whispered, taking Ryuichi's hand and putting it to the back of his neck. "I hope you don't mind being my personal coolant for a bit." The vampire tried his hardest to bite back an erotic noise, as his hand traveled the incline of the boy's back. There was only a slight borderline between pleasurable warmth and scarring danger for a vampire, and Zuko's body heat at that time was at the very brink of danger. That was what Ryuichi looked for in life; that was why he loved sparring and being so close to a firebender in practice. The danger... it was one of the very few things that could distract him, and Ryuichi loved it.

Feeling how incredibly overheated the boy's body was, the vampire put a second hand on Zuko's chest and pressed his body forward. The teenager hardly noticed, sighing with leisure as Ryuichi's chilling touch soothed his fiery muscles. He let out a pleased groan as his comrade's hands traveled up and down the course of his bare torso, caressing and freezing the inflamed skin of his figure. One hand settled on the boy's heart, feeling its every beat through his firm flesh. Slowly, Zuko opened his eyes and met the other's gaze, staring half-lidded into those gorgeous scarlet eyes. He saw a look that frightened him; a look only Setsuya should give him. "Th-Thanks, Ryu!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet quickly and shrugging his tunic onto his upper body. "I needed that."

The vampire spun around, trying to cover up his shock with laughter. "Sure thing, Zuko." _What is wrong with me? _He could have bitten the boy! Or he could have done worse, much worse. Tying his sash around his waist, Zuko stood up shakily and followed the vampire to the stairwell where he allowed the man to take him into his arms. If Ryuichi noticed his quickened pulse, he didn't say anything as he climbed the stairs as quickly as possible.

"Ryuichi?" Zuko asked quietly, as though he would be scolded for speaking.

"Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you... Why does your hair have that violet tint? I've never seen that before."

Ryuichi chuckled, humoring the boy's question. "It's been this strange shade ever since I became a vampire. It's a bit of a silly story, actually. Setsuya thought I was completely dead for a whole two days, so he snagged some ceremonial oil to give me a proper burial. He doused my body in it and it gave my hair a weird hue. When I woke up, it was like this." Silence fell across the both of them, as Zuko fell completely still in the vampire's arms.

"You're trying very hard not to laugh, aren't you?"

Zuko stifled his giggles into Ryuichi's chest, trying desperately not to let it show. "I-I'm s-sorry, Ryu."

"Go ahead. It's funny."

"Death isn't funny."

"My hair color is."

Zuko let out choked laughter as Ryuichi set him down once they'd passed the stairs. "It's a beautiful color, really it is. If I could give it its own name, it'd be... raven-indigo."

"That's not very original," the vampire teased, ruffling the boy's hair. "How about _ravenous _indigo? I think I'd like that much better."

Zuko couldn't contain his laughter, much to Ryuichi's delight, as he waved goodbye to the older man. He lightheartedly walked back to his keeper's room, although noticing Akane in the corridor stopped him dead in his tracks. He pulled her to the side and congratulated her on her engagement, causing the women to smile shyly and pull at her hair.

"Setsuya told you? It figures… I'm so thrilled to have met someone like Rohan. Hopefully he and I will be together for a long while." At this point, she would have blushed if she could have. "I hope you'll be able to join us for the ceremony. It would be so thrilling, being one of the very few vampire couples to have a human attend their wedding." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, her hand gracing Zuko's shoulder in a motherly way.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Zuko promised her, taking her hand into his and kissing it. "Rest assured I'll be there, my Lady."

Akane giggled, shaking her head at the charismatic young man. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that all noblemen treated women this kindly. Never lose sight of your charm, Prince Zuko. It's most attractive."

Zuko blushed, becoming rather embarrassed at being the only person in a twenty-five mile radius who could indeed do so. _Must be nice, conserving your dignity like that. _He thanked the woman and slid into Setsuya's quarters. The moment he stepped into the room, the door was closed shut and he was pinned right against it, letting out a yelp of surprise. Setsuya's cool hands were wrapped tight around his waist and his eyes staring directly into the teen's. The vampire's nose wrinkled with distaste, Ryuichi's scent far stronger on the boy that it had been yesterday.

"How did things go with Ryuichi?" Setsuya asked quietly, his chilly breath running across his mate's neck.

_We talked for a bit, he watched me firebend, and then he stroked his cool hands all over my hot, sweaty body. _"We talked for a bit and then he watched me firebend. Nothing special," Zuko added guiltily, wondering if Setsuya could also smell his lies.

"I see." The vampire's eyes wandered a bit around his body, before returning to meet the teen's gaze. "He always did want to be a firebender. Said it would make forging swords a lot easier, and less dangerous." He pressed himself against the teenager, possessively growling in his ear, "You like him?"

"He's kind to me," Zuko said with a raised eyebrow. "I enjoy his company. If that's what you _mean_." The silence that hung afterwards dared the older man to mean something else by it.

The vampire nodded in affirmation and lowered himself in order to lick the teenager's neck, as though trying to wash away the stench of another on _his _sweet soul mate. "Make sure he keeps treating you well, and tell me the instant that he doesn't."

"I can take care of myself," Zuko insisted, though he wasn't about to object to that tongue running a course along his shoulder where his tunic had been shrugged off. "I-" His words were cut off as the man gave him a carnivorous kiss, biting at the boy's lip playfully.

"I'm your soul mate," Setsuya responded with fierceness, his hands gripping at the other's waist. "I'm obligated to protect you." The vampire fell to his knees to avoid further neck strain, and began leaving light kisses all across the young boy's chest. Zuko hardly noticed that his tunic had fallen to the floor, his breath escaping him from his mate's indulgences.

Zuko had desperately wanted to ask Setsuya about the things he'd discussed with Ryuichi, but he held his tongue for another time. Electric sparks traveled up and down his spine at his mate's touches, leaving him _very, very _content. There was something else in his body that made his heart flutter, and his head spin. "Setsuya..." He felt light-headed as a wonderful sensation passed over him in magnificent waves, making his soul shudder with every move his significant other made.

"Can you feel that?" Setsuya whispered, his voice low and winded. "That's how I feel when I'm around you, my Beloved. This means our bond is starting to cement itself. I can feel your erratic heartbeat, not against my hand, but within my body. It's the most glorious thing in the world, my beautiful Zuko."

The teenager moaned aloud, bringing the man in for a fervent kiss while wrapping a possessive leg around the waist of the vampire. Their movements became more passionate, more loving than Zuko could have imagined as he basked in the affection offered by this gorgeous vampire. Pulling away from the man, Zuko's desperate eyes said what he was too scared to say aloud.

_I think I've fallen in love with you._


	7. To Hurt

_Setsuya sat silently on the floor, his head resting on the comfortable bedding above him in a rather lethargic manner. His skin pale from lack of sun and his body weak with malnutrition, the boy's eyes fluttered shut and would have been tempted by sleep if not for the nightmares that accompanied such a luxury. Having lost track of time, date, and dignity, the brokenhearted teenager was not the same man he had once been, but a mere shadow of said character. The sparkle in his uniquely shaded eyes had been forever lost, right along with his will to continue the life he led. No longer did he have the will to preserve the painful memories of the promising existence he'd once enjoyed, and so they slipped through his mind taking with them any traces of that selfish virtue regarded to as 'hope'. One by one, those that he loved had become mere silhouettes against an inescapable future of slavery. 'Why remember when it only causes pain?' he would tell himself, as even the fond memories of his soul mate slowly began to deteriorate. _

_The door opened with an all-too-familiar creak and Setsuya raised his head to welcome Master. Hands folded delicately in his lap, the violet-eyed teenager awaited his keeper's next orders, meeting the dark gaze of the man without so much as a flinch. He felt a small nudge of surprise when Master lingered in the doorway, his eyes glazed over with a faint, unfocused stare. Emotions began to trickle through Setsuya's mental barrier, foremost being absolute fear as he recognized the lust in the vampire's eyes, a lust that was neither for sex nor attention._

"_Master?" Setsuya asked hesitantly, his hand instinctively clenching the fabric that lay atop his chest within which his heart suddenly pounded. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, but gave him strength to do little more than inch backward against the bed's framework. _

"_Setsuya," the man addressed him softly, his voice full of raw pain and sorrow. "Setsuya... You know that I love you, don't you?" Master took a deep breath before stepping slowly towards his cowering servant, regret written across his normally spiteful features. Unsure of how to respond, the teenager's throat clenched around forgotten words as the man knelt before him and took the other's hands into his own. Setsuya inadvertently shivered at the contact, watching Master's vampiric incisors glisten against the faint candlelight. "I've always loved you," the man assured him, and his hands rose only to harshly grip the younger man's shoulders. _

_Setsuya's breath quickened when he felt a sharp fingernail deftly trace its way across his throat. He understood what was to come, yet feared it all the same. Having wished for his death for endless days, he'd have thought that standing face to face with his objective wouldn't be so unnerving. "Master? Master, please-" _

"_I know you could never love a monster such as I," the vampire pursued, resting his head against the boy's chest. "But if only for a moment, could you pretend as though you do?" Master raised his head and his hands trailed upward to caress Setsuya's face tenderly. "Just for a moment." Closing his eyes, he pressed a gentle kiss unlike any other he'd ever bestowed on the young one's lips. During that moment, Setsuya caught insight as to who this man was before his affliction, his curse; This man, whose unquenchable spell of bloodlust had cost him everything he'd ever treasured in life, driving him to near insanity. For that mere moment, Setsuya couldn't blame the desperate, wounded man for pursuing him even for the sake of a one-sided affection. His arms wrapped unconsciously around the vampire as he tenderly returned the kiss, blinking back the threatening tears that tormented his vision. The contact grew in passion, before Setsuya realized that Master had undoubtedly drawn him into this sick, twisted version of love. _

_Pulling away, the man whispered softly against his cheek, "Thank you, Setsuya. I-I'm so sorry." Fingernails slashed into the skin of his throat and lips pressed soothingly against the bare flesh. The teenager fought back tears of his own as droplets of water splashed against his chest and slid sluggishly down his body, intermingling with the trails of blood that trickled down from his shoulders. Pain coursed through his neck and his heart throbbed against his chest, whilst Setsuya braced himself for the inevitable._

_The teenager spoke through trembling lips, in an attempt to allow the man to hear the only thing he'd ever wished. "I love you," Setsuya breathed, wondering if perhaps this time, the words had some sort of meaning, however warped. _

Zuko rolled onto his side with a sigh, his fit of insomnia taking a toll on his weary body. The dark circles beneath his eyes reflected the troubles he'd had sleeping during the span of the previous four days. Finding that no matter how many times he rotated his silk throw pillow around, there seemed to be no comfortable position that could be accomplished at the instant. Sitting up against the wall, he allowed a yawn to pass through his lips and rubbed a hand against his forehead in irritation. Restlessness coursed through him, despite his utter exhaustion. The teenager curled his legs up against his form and rested his head on his knees, trying to ignore the light pressure on his chest. With nothing to distract his attention, his thoughts tended to slip back to his home, particularly to his father; the man he'd always aspired to be like. How would the Firelord react if he knew Zuko was engaged in a prematurely intimate relationship with a male, a vampire nonetheless? Disown him, most likely. The pressure against his heart suddenly increased, causing his breath to quicken and his eyes to squeeze shut.

Setsuya hadn't left his office for the past few days, and Zuko could sincerely say that he had no desire to see the vampire lord at the time. His hours spent with the older man had become confusing, to say the least. The more comfortable Setsuya became with the teenager, the more wary Zuko became of the situation in which he'd placed himself. He hardly knew anything about the man, but he was far too shy and anxious to prompt such a conversation with Setsuya for fear of instigating a bad memory, or perhaps upsetting him. Having grown up under nobility, questions were never looked upon with great fondness. The rules of the royal household were clear: Be silent and do as you're told. He would have chuckled at the irony, had his mood been a little more upbeat. Even in _captivity _he had more freedom than in the palace. Could his current situation even be labeled as captivity? If he was determined, could he escape Setsuya's hold? Did he _want_-?

With a frustrated groan he tossed his pillow across the room and slammed his head back against the wall. Thinking only seemed to upset him now. Zuko slid out from beneath the sheets and snagged a change of clothes from under his bed, ones that were fit for training. He would have begun sketching to distract himself, but he'd accidentally caught his last charcoal pencil on fire under the influence of deep thought. To his distress, Setsuya had managed to tease him for a good seven minutes afterward as well. Even so, the vampire's playfulness, however rare lately, was always treasured. Zuko shook his head, sweeping his mind free of any stray thoughts concerning his infatuation. _I have to keep a clear head; there's so much I still don't know about him. _If he allowed himself to submit unquestioningly to the vampire lord, there was no telling where he could wind up. _I could very well end up in a high-security prison, stuffed into a coffin and buried alive, or perhaps sprawled out in a ditch with my jugular vein severed._

Suddenly, Zuko felt rather sick to his stomach. He began extinguishing the candles that were spread about the room only for his convenience, allowing one to remain lit for the sake of finding his way around when he returned. Tucking his hands into his pocket, he made his way for Ryuichi's room with a lethargic pace. Upon reaching the man's door, he craned his neck forward and listened carefully for a few moments, making sure that he wouldn't interrupt anything that ought not to be interrupted. When silence met his ears, he tapped on the door only twice before it swung open to reveal a rather confused looking Ryuichi. "You look terrible," he stated bluntly, his scarlet eyes running up and down the teenager's figure. _His heart rate is strange today. _

"I've missed out on some sleep lately," Zuko explained, his sight shifting downward, as though embarrassed. He would fail to mention the reasoning behind his seemingly spontaneous insomnia for the moment, as there was no need to bother Ryuichi with his foolish frame of mind.

The vampire's eyes narrowed, a bitter smile passing over his expression. "Setsuya's been keeping you busy, I presume?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips with puzzlement before the meaning of the statement was reflected in Ryuichi's face. He drew a sharp breath, his entire face flushing bright red as he stuttered, "Wh-What? No, no! Th-That's-" Unable to express how incredibly incorrect Ryuichi's notion was, despite the thousands of reasons, he managed to choke out the excuse, "I've hardly seen him for the past few days. Don't be ridiculous, w-we aren't-" His words came to a sudden halt by a pale, chilled finger against his lips.

Ryuichi looked rather amused, shaking his head as he spoke, "I was joking, Princess." Ignoring the teen's livid protests, he continued in a softer voice, "You miss him, then?" Stepping aside, the man prodded him into the room with a nod. Zuko detested the strange dash of pity that lingered in those enchanting eyes, a spark of anger igniting in his chest.

The teenager let out a growl before accepting the invitation. "I don't seem to recall that being any of your business," Zuko informed him sharply, his resentment reflecting in his stiff stride. An impulsive wave of fury washed over him, causing him to bark, "I'll have you know that I don't miss that misleading, lying, spiteful, son of a bitch _one damn bit_!" The words spilled from his lips, causing the teenager to jerk a hand to his mouth with widened eyes. Even Ryuichi seemed startled by this outburst, poking the teen playfully in the forehead.

"Well, there's no reason to get pissy about it." The vampire laughed, turning towards the wall to observe his collection of swords that adorned the earthen surface. "I'll admit Setsuya is an enigma, but he doesn't normally lie." Ryuichi punctuated his sentence by swiftly unsheathing a katana no longer than the length of his arm. He weighed it in his hand for a moment, before shaking his head and returning it to its place. "Did he do something to trouble you?" The vampire turned his attention to a particular double-edged sword with a burgundy stain on the hilt.

"I don't know," Zuko confessed, tracing his bottom lip in near-wonder. "I'm sorry, Ryu. I'm not sure what came over me." The fury he'd felt in his chest disintegrated as quickly as it had overtaken him, leaving his cheeks flushed with shame. He silently berated himself for his rudeness, while Ryuichi waved the matter aside with a flick of his unoccupied wrist. With the opposite wrist, he flipped the sword in midair and caught it by its hilt, pleased by its balance.

"Believe it or not, I still remember how much sleep means to a human," the man assured the boy, sheathing the weapon decisively and slinging it over his shoulder. "Moreover, I remember how bratty my little brother used to act if he didn't get his seven hours. I'll sympathize, but you still have to spar with me. Do well and I'll teach you how to use dual broadswords." Zuko's eyes lit up considerably, the irritated drowsiness no longer present in his features. "Choose your weapon."

The teenager's eyes flickered back to Ryuichi's chosen sword, running a tongue over his lips thoughtfully. He browsed through the weaponry, finally settling on a thin, curved blade. "Are you sure about that?" the vampire asked smugly, comparing the boy's style with the weapon, finding that the factors didn't quite match up. "I'm not going easy on you, Princess."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Zuko tilted his head in a challenge, attaching the sword at his waist. "And for Agni's sake, stop calling me Princess."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya drew in deep breaths, using the form of meditation he'd often seen Kuzon use when his temper threatened his clarity of mind. Unfortunately, he had no raging heart to calm and no loss of breath to report, deeming the method useless. Nevertheless, he continued to breathe in hopes that he would somehow quench the fury that burned in his gut and tormented his mental capacity. _Breathe in... Hold... Breathe out... Breathe in..._

"Sir?" Hayate inquired hesitantly, as they exited his lord's office in a hushed tension.

"The evidence is cumulative," Setsuya managed to speak calmly in spite of their recent discoveries. His stride unnoticeably quickened as he stated, "I want scouts rotating shifts, patrolling the underground entrances at all hours. Our civilization could very well be in critical peril. Any word of treachery shall be reported to me at once and without hesitation. The council members will meet at the end of the week to pass along the news."

"Sir? Are you sure it's wise to stir such unrest?" the burly man asked with reluctant, trying not to upset his lord to a further extent. "It may be just a coincidence."

Setsuya let out a shaky breath, unused to being questioned about his supervisory. He reminded himself quickly that it was the very reason he kept Hayate close by, yet he still couldn't suppress the annoyance he felt due to his bitter mood. "Coincidence or not, the public deserves to know." He gripped by the man by the elbow and whispered in his ear, "The Firelord has had little qualms about destroying entire nations before. Is it so unreasonable to believe we're next?" Setsuya's gaze averted to the floor, his thoughts returning to a young airbender he once knew long ago. Hayate bowed his head in sorrow, coming to a halt as Setsuya reached his quarters. "Humans don't understand the value of a life until their own is taken away," the vampire lord whispered, his eyes narrow with disdain. "We've already had such a pleasure."

"With all due respect sir," Hayate said softly, "I don't think we could ever understand the value of a life. Life is only meaningful because it has an end, which in turn makes it dear. We do not have the luxury of death, nor the understanding of what comes after it." The vampire looked away, fearful of the reaction his words would instigate. Hayate knew that Setsuya's philosophical center before his transformation had always been the concept of 'life-after-death', and the vampire lord was rather sensitive about the subject.

The silence that followed the man's words was terse, yet thoughtful. Setsuya's expression became unreadable for a moment, before simply smiling and putting a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Thank you for your help today, Hayate." With a final nod he turned and entered the sanctuary of his quarters, his companion's gaze of worry gone unnoticed.

Setsuya immediately frowned upon entering the room, his nose wrinkling. He glanced to the side, where he saw two meal trays with cold food still inhabiting them. Concern seeped into his heart, overwhelming the anger that had presided there. _Zuko hasn't been eating?_ Setsuya immediately crossed the room and knelt beside the bed, closing his eyes for a moment to seek out his soul mate's scent. He swallowed nervously, finding that the teen's scent was far too light on the sheets of the bed to reflect decent sleeping habits. Such symptoms were all-too-familiar in the vampire's book. The man stood, ready to search out the teenager, when a particular sight caught his attention.

Upon casting the sheets aside, the beige notepad that had turned into Zuko's personal sketchbook lay innocently staring up at him. His pale hand traced a careful path to reach for the drawings, but he quickly snatched it back. _It's not my place to look through his things, _he berated himself silently. He stood with intent to find his mate, yet his gaze met the sketchbook once again. Whenever he entered the room, Zuko was always so eager to conceal the drawings with a rather conspicuous blush. _Then again, that is _my _notepad that he's using. It couldn't hurt just to take a loo- No! Refrain from your childish instincts, self-indulgent fool. _The vampire sighed, taking a step back only to lunge forward and sit peacefully on the bed, the book resting in his lap. _Just this once. _

Setsuya flipped open the cover of the entity, leaning in to observe the work with wondrous eyes. The first illustration took up the majority of the page, the setting portraying a courtyard of sorts. To the left stood a magnificent branched tree drawn with exceptional detail, rising beyond the page's edge. Below it was fine-lined shading that represented short-bladed grass that fell to the rim of a small pond, although it held no reflection of the tree that towered above it. Setsuya could recall with great specifications Kuzon once explaining to him that reflections in an amateur charcoaled picture could make a scene look cluttered and indistinguishable. Satisfied that he could still remember a vast majority of his conversations with his past lover, he flipped to the next page which depicted the same scenery, only with a significantly enlarged view and an obvious addition. Before the pool of water knelt a young Fire Nation woman no older than her mid-twenties, adorned with robes of extraordinary nobility. Even beneath the rough medium, her soft and gentle features were made an obvious characteristic. Her hands folded with grace upon her lap, she looked tender and rather motherly at a glance. Yet, there was a sadness in her expression too evident to ignore, as her eyes did not seem to have a focal point other than the very rim of the parchment.

Feeling his chest tighten, he slid the portrait aside only to come face to face with a drawing that caused his heart to drop down to his stomach. After a few seconds of recovery, the vampire let out a low hiss as his hand constricted around the paper, crinkling its borders. Out of all of the things Zuko could have drawn, he had not expected this... this treachery! The rage he thought had long passed suddenly enflamed within him once again. Feeling sick to his stomach, he turned to the final drawing, only to feel the passion overwhelm him by a hundred fold. All thoughts had turned to ashes in his mind, with the exception of one.

His soul mate was going to have a _hell _of a time explaining himself now.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ryuichi swung his sword quickly to the side, the teenager's blade only missing him by an inch. Even as he parried the blow, he could feel Zuko's shift in balance to find his next attack point. Chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip, the vampire _may_ have finally come to terms with the fact that he had completely underestimated the young one's ability to handle a slim, curved katana-style sword. The human seemed to have speed that he'd kept a rather convenient secret, an ace up the sleeve if you will. Moving far more agilely than ever before, Zuko managed to use the lightweight sword to his advantage by keeping Ryuichi on the defense for the entire fight. Finding an open spot in the boy's pattern was difficult, leaving him to endlessly block streams of blows from every different direction. Even as he focused on the battle, his mind left room for observations of the teenager's skill and style for the simple sake of helping him improve. _Blind spot could use a little work; almost nicked him there. His feet are twisting opposite his stance; that can't be good for his knees. He just _leapt _over me using the recoil of my sword! He's much lighter on his feet than I thought._

The teenager panted, his rapid offense beginning to take a toll on his stamina. No matter how many strikes he threw, he couldn't seem to catch the vampire off balance. He shook off the regret of choosing this particular strategy, knowing it was too late to modify his approach. Zuko decided to finish off with a final burst of strength, and surrender when he decided he'd reached his limit. Dashing towards the man, he could see the glimmer of surprise in his opponent's eyes as he unleashed his final string of blows, each using the previous' momentum to increase the power of the attack. Slowly, his methods of drawing energy were altered within his body. The natural energy that usually fueled his swordsmanship was replaced an anger, a burning desire to harm another; this was far more similar to the power extracted for firebending.

Ryuichi winced as his arms shuddered from blocking a rather forceful hit, knowing it was just a matter of time before Zuko wormed his way past the vampire's defense. The boy's strength only heightened as moments passed, leaving the older man in a rather difficult situation. _It's time to finish this. _Ryuichi darted back, using his rather unfair vampiric advantages to amplify his speed, round over to the boy's side, and throw a nicely aimed hit just below his shoulder. The teenager's eyes flickered vulnerably, leading the vampire to believe he'd prevailed. However, in the half-second that Zuko shifted his weight to lift his sword, he caught a glimpse of an outlandish anger in the young boy's eyes that surpassed any such emotion he'd ever seen the teenager express. Zuko managed to dodge-roll just out of the blade's reach, taking advantage of Ryuichi's slow recovery time and digging his heel into the earth to stop his momentum. He swung his blade around his torso fiercely, driven by his erratic pulse hammering through his bodt. By the end of the strike, he was shocked to find that his blade had not met the familiar clatter of steel, but the yielding texture of human, or rather, vampire flesh.

Zuko struggled for breath as the passionate, hateful emotions faded away just as quickly as they had overwhelmed him. Dropping his sword, he lunged forward and knelt at Ryuichi's side, stammering horrified apologies. "Ryu?! I-I hit you! I'm so sorry, I swear... I di-didn't mean to-" His hands were pressed on either side of the gash in the vampire's robes, only to find that the skin had already healed itself. Still, Zuko could not stop his arms from shaking, nor could he stop whispering apologies. The vampire merely stared down at him, shocked but nevertheless pleased.

"Zuko, you don't have to apologize. You know I can't be wounded like you can. Striking your opponent is the whole _point _of combat." Ryuichi glanced down at the decently sized gash in his robes that fell just above his waistline. _If I weren't a vampire, that could've very well killed me given the time. _

"Combat, but not sparring," Zuko mumbled, raising a trembling hand to his forehead with self-loathing. His voice was low and frightened, as though scared that he could possibly lash out again. "I-I was fighting you, not sparring you. I'm not sure what happened. All of the sudden I just... felt this terrible rage and I-I couldn't control what I-"

"You're rambling," Ryuichi interrupted softly, kneeling down to face the boy who suddenly looked very, very drained once again. He brought a gentle hand the teenager's cheek and insisted, "I'm fine Zuko. _You _on the other hand are tense and high-strung. I think you should go see Setsuya. He's good at calming people down, at least when he's at peace." The vampire stood, offering a hand out to the other, who looked reluctant to accept it. Rolling his eyes, Ryuichi simply grasped both of the teen's arms and hoisted him to his feet before lifting him into his arms, ignoring the surprised yelp that resulted from this. Ryuichi carried the boy across the sparring hall and up the darkened stairwell, walking a fair bit slower than usual.

Zuko's hands unconsciously gripped the collar of his comrade's robes as he remembered in very fine detail that dangerous anger that had urged him, _possessed_ him with the desire to harm another. Even considering the vampire's advantage, the objective of a spar was to proclaim the other's loss with a hypothetical blow that resembled death, with no attempt to draw blood. Had this emotional outburst overtaken him at another place, another time... There was virtually no _reason _for his outburst, nor his behavior. What had driven him to-?

"Setsuya," he whispered suddenly, a hand passing over his heart. Could they be starting to share their emotions unconsciously? The first time Setsuya had shared his emotions with Zuko, it had been wonderful. His heart had pounded ecstasy into every drop of blood he possessed, his mind submerged in bliss, and he'd never felt closer to his mate. Never since then had Zuko considered the exchange of negative emotions, nor realized how greatly they would affect his own mood. If this was truly the case, Zuko prayed that he quickly learned how to control this power, for fear of another such eruption.

"What about Setsuya?" Ryuichi teased him gently, still feeling his tension and strained heartbeat as they came to the end of the staircase.

"Erm... I just hope he's back in our room so I can discuss a few things with him," Zuko covered up bleakly, feeling reluctant to return back to his quarters. If Setsuya _was _in fact there and _was _in fact in a furious mood, perhaps it would be best to steer clear of the other for a little while. _No. I want to know what's happening to me. _He refused to acknowledge the fact that he was starting to miss the company of the vampire after what had been four, perhaps five lonely days.

"Of course," Ryuichi replied smugly, setting the boy down on his feet. "We'll start your broadsword lessons next time. I'm a pretty decent teacher, but I tend to get a little impatient so just bring your brains to class." The vampire winked down at the jittery-looking teenager, suddenly pondering if it was a good decision to leave him alone. With a deep breath he sought out Setsuya's scent, finding that it was considerably closer than it had been for a while. _He's back from his office. _Ryuichi was very much aware of the hushed suspicions and rumors spreading around the population, despite having ignored Setsuya as of late. Although being a management assistant to the vampire lord was his equivalent of an 'occupation', Setsuya never pressured him with work or demanded his presence other than in an emergency. This implied that since he hadn't yet called on the younger vampire, there was nothing to fear. "He's back in his quarters," Ryuichi finally informed the boy after a thoughtful silence. "He's been having some rough past days, so go easy on him."

"I will," Zuko promised, thumbing the fabric of his tunic anxiously. "And Ryu? I _am _sorry." He nodded towards Ryuichi's should-have-been wound, whereas the vampire just scoffed and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Princess. You're just lucky you got the best of me. I'd offer to slice you up a bit in retribution, but Setsuya would starve me for the rest of eternity."

Zuko gave the man grace by ignoring the pet name as his hair was lightheartedly ruffled. He offered his sparring partner a mock salute, before turning to meet up with his keeper. With an excessively brusque walk, he managed to reach Setsuya's room in record time; although he seemed to linger at the doorway for a record time as well. Debating on whether or not to knock first, he settled on easing the door open carefully. That way, if Setsuya was _really _pissed, he could escape in a minimum of three pieces. Tapping the door open lightly, he whispered, "Setsuya?" When no response met his ears, he edged open the door and slipped inside. His stomach positively dropped at the way his mate's cold violet eyes were glaring at him from where the man was seated on his bed.

"Zuko." The tone with which his name was said ended up being sharp enough to spark the envy of one of Ryuichi's finest crafted swords. "Come here." Setsuya left no room for disobedience or escape, and the teenager found himself growing more nervous by the moment.

_Great. Here I am worried about his temper when the one he's angry with is me. Figures. _He walked forward slowly and came to rest within an arm's reach of his counterpart, kneeling down on the floor in front of the man. He sat still, trying to compete with the harsh glare being sent his way, though failing quite miserably. It seemed like ages before his soul mate spoke, and the manner with which he conducted his words was not at all pleasant.

"Zuko, what is this?" Setsuya asked tersely, trying to contain his fury so that they might have a reasonable conversation. From behind his back he produced-

"A sketchpad," the boy whispered, his heart skipping a beat. _Oh no._

"And this?" With a quick hand he plucked out a particular drawing from the stack and held it up for observation, its characteristics blurry in the scattered candlelight. Upon it was clearly rendered a portrait of-

"Ryuichi," Zuko's voice grew feebler, his mind quickly processing every last word of the conversation. "It's a drawing of Ryuichi." Indeed, the off-white parchment depicted his sparring partner from the neck up, the focal point of the picture being the man's gorgeous eyes, heavily defined and staring directly at the observant of the drawing. _Even colorless, his eyes are so enchanting. _He took a quick moment to congratulate himself on the resemblance.

"And _this_ drawing Zuko? Explain _this _drawing to me." Setsuya allowed the first paper to fall, revealing a single sketch behind it that made Zuko breathe through his clenched teeth, trying his best not to suffer under his partner's ceaseless glare. This particular piece of paper also happened to illustrate Ryuichi, yet in an entirely different light.

"That is... also a picture of Ryuichi."

"And what is the difference in _this _picture?"

"It's a full-body view-"

"_And?_"

"And Ryuichi is shirtless?"

"As a matter of fact, _you are correct_."

Zuko released a hasty breath, feeling waves of anger pulsating throughout the room. This image was of Ryuichi leaning at a very slight angle against a doorframe, one arm supporting his weight while the other crossed his body and wrapped loosely across his torso. His head was tilted downward and to the left, his eyes focused on whatever was before him. Ryuichi's expression with narrowed eyes and slightly parted lips was sensual, yet betrayed. The teenager winced, taking a good few seconds to appreciate his work before meeting Setsuya's hard stare once again. He'd kept those drawings hidden on instinct, but he hadn't exactly pinpointed why. Here was his answer.

"Setsuya, were you angry when you found these?" Zuko asked in a quiet, tilting his head with inquiry.

The man let out a frustrated breath, emotions running through his eyes life a wildfire. And Zuko could name them all. _Rage... Envy... Betrayal... _"Yes, Zuko. I-"

"How angry?" the teenager demanded, leaping to his feet and lunging forward. He leant down, gripping the vampire's neck with one hand while the other fell to the bed in-between the other's waist and arm. "How angry, Setsuya?" He was eye-level with his mate, his gaze searching the other's. The vampire's fury gave way to surprise and Zuko continued, stressing his words forcefully. "Did a raging fire burn in your chest, eliminating the need for any other motive other than aggression? Were you desperately fueled by your passion, giving you the strength to overcome all else? Were you struck with the deep desire to harm someone or something, whatever happened to be closest, even if it meant hurting someone you care for?"

Setsuya's anger seemed to have subsided completely, his lips parted in wonder and trembling. This very intensity had been a developing monster in his own soul, causing him to wonder exactly how his counterpart knew, and what he was playing at. "Zuko, I-I don't-"

"Answer the question," the teenager commanded in a whisper, staring the man down with a fresh passion. The vampire wordlessly nodded, causing Zuko to slowly smile, then break into a fit of joyous laughter. Every doubt that had enveloped the young one's mind earlier in the day took temporary leave, allowing no memories to trouble him and no suspicions of _his _vampire to hinder him. Setsuya let out a stifled cry as his soul mate pushed him into mattress and pried his mouth open with his amateur tongue. The vampire lord did his best to find his anger once again, for he'd still not settled the matter with the teenager. However, as his gorgeous mate demanded his affections, he could not seem to refuse him. Their tongues caressed each other, as Setsuya wrapped gentle arms around the young man above him. Zuko's movements, however, were far more bold and insistent, as though trying to renew something that had faded.

Finally the vampire gently pushed the blushing boy away, absorbed by the warm breath pulsating against his neck. "That's a very interesting way to change the subject, my beloved. However, I'd still like you to explain why you've taken the liberty of drawing Ryuichi in such a manner." The words had lost their power and his eyes were no longer intimidating, but the man pursued nevertheless.

Zuko shook his head, smiling as he enlaced his hands within his mate's. "Setsuya, haven't you realized it? I can feel spontaneous intervals of your emotions, even when I'm away from you. The bond is working, it's strengthening! Forgive me for doubting you." Zuko's lips pressed tenderly against the forehead of his counterpart, who could simply blink in return.

"Zuko," he murmured, previous struggle forgotten as he caressed the other's face with a single hand. "You felt it? Truly?" Setsuya smiled, an arm wrapped around the younger's waist.

"It'd have been nicer to have felt an ecstatic joy or perhaps a blissful passion," Zuko teased softly, falling to rest at his soul mate's side. "But yes. I felt it."

"To encounter those feelings without you by my side would be an utmost rarity," Setsuya whispered, shifting onto his side to rest a hand on the other's abdomen whilst interlacing his opposite hand in the teen's own. "You have no idea the happiness that this brings me, Beloved."

Zuko licked his lips with a smile, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Setsuya's. Closing his eyes, he breathed, "Then give me an idea."

Setsuya shut his eyes as well, in an attempt to remember exactly how it had felt to share emotions with Kuzon. Naturally their bond had been deep, yet being humans they could only vaguely sense each other's emotions when they were of powerful stature. The revelation of their sentiments was usually strongest with the assistance of physical contact, such as a kiss, an embrace, or their love-making. The sensation of willingly disclosing his emotions fresh in his mind, Setsuya fell into meditation as he attempted to openly express himself using their bond alone. After a few moments of silence, he could just barely sense their budding union deep within his psyche and spirit. Clutching at the firebender's hands tightly, he found that tapping into his own emotions proved to be more difficult than he'd thought. Struggling to convey himself, Setsuya found his hesitance towards exposure an unconquerable obstacle. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling away from the other and clutching at his forehead with grit teeth. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

"It's fine," Zuko consoled gently, trying to cover up his disappointment. His hands massaged his mate's shoulders as he spoke, "I understand, Setsuya. It must hurt for you. I-I know I can't be the man Kuzon was, but... I'd still like to be yours." He pressed a kiss against the man's cheek before falling back into the mattress, taking the other with him. Setsuya sighed, feeling a deep self-loathing for rejecting his soul mate. Nevertheless, Zuko laid his head on the other's chest and whispered, "You know, those drawings don't indicate the way I feel about him. What entices me about Ryuichi are his eyes. Even colorless, they have such a depth and intensity that tend to reveal his emotions when he isn't careful. It was a challenge, to see if I could duplicate them well."

"You did a good job," Setsuya admitted, his finger wrapped in the other's hair. "But the second picture-"

"There's no implication behind it," Zuko said quickly, lifting his head to meet the vampire's eyes. "I didn't ask him to pose for me, I swear."

"Oh, I knew that," Setsuya growled, rolling his eyes a bit. "His figure is nowhere near as well-built as you make it out to be, and the true Ryuichi has a rather unattractive scar shaped like a crescent moon across his naval. Not to mention-"

"Setsuya?" the younger man interrupted softly, taking the other's face into his hands. "You're not jealous, are you?" Surely he knew the vampire sported jealousy, yet it would ease him greatly to know that if Setsuya couldn't consciously share his emotions through their bond, he could at least share them willingly through words.

Zuko's words struck him like a dagger to the heart, as he pondered the question critically. "I..." He desperately wished to lie, but for the sake of their bond he chose to speak the truth to his significant other. "I suppose I was when I first saw the illustrations. You represented him in such a fantastic, beautiful way that I-I wondered why-"

"Why I hadn't drawn you?" the teenager asked in a calm voice, causing the man to avert his eyes and tilt his head in what would have been a blush.

"N-No," Setsuya insisted, shaking his head. "I'd never expect you to try and draw me. That'd be silly." The vampire's gaze met the other's, shocked to find the boy distraught.

"I did try," Zuko whispered, reaching to the back of the sketchbook to pull out a few shredded pieces of a previously intact image. The boy's golden eyes saddened as he stuffed the paper back into their place of disregard. "It didn't bring you justice at all. I can't draw everything." He gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek before murmuring, "That's why I'd hoped you'd model for me and allow me to paint you."

The vampire lord's eyes widened, his superfluous breath caught in his throat. He tilted his head suspiciously, knowing exceedingly well that Kuzon had always taken his art _very _seriously and that Zuko would probably be the same way. He could remember one particular incident when Setsuya had been nearly brought to tears by Kuzon's insistence that he pose completely naked for the older teen's 'erotic sensations' homework. "Model how?" he asked carefully, excitement igniting in his chest at the thought of his soul mate desiring to paint him.

Zuko frowned thoughtfully for a moment, jumping off of the bed and observing the man for several silent moments. His lips moved slightly as though he speaking with himself, while Setsuya squirmed with nervousness under his examination. The teenager finally stepped forward and used his hands to guide the man into a reclined pose along the bed, glaring in irritation as the vampire stiffened under his touch. "Relax," Zuko insisted firmly, massaging the man's shoulders and arms. The vampire calmed, allowing the younger to adjust the position of his body as he saw fit.

"Tilt your body against the headboard."

"Wrap your arm- No the other one, yes, bring it to your opposite hip."

"Bend this one at the elbow and support your head with it."

"Bring this leg back, like you're trying to seduce me."

"Don't scowl at m-... On second thought, good expression. Just don't furrow your brow."

Zuko finished the pose by brushing the man's hair behind his ear and pressing a gentle kiss into his lips in order to part them very slightly. "Don't move a muscle," he commanded stepping back and scrutinizing the man. Setsuya lay back, still as a rock, for his body did not become restless without movement. However, he became edgy as his soul mate's eyes ran up and down his figure with agonizing slowness. "Memorize that position," Zuko said finally, nodding with pride at the finished product. "If you can get me the materials I need, we'll start as soon as possible."

Setsuya smiled at the amount of passion he saw in the boy's eyes and heard in his words. _Kuzon used to be the same way. _"Write out what you need. I can't guarantee I can get everything, but I'm used to shopping for art supplies." He relaxed and opened his arms, welcoming Zuko into his embrace. The teenager crawled onto the bed and pressed flush against his mate, the authority once present in his aura gone.

"Where do you get the money for such excursions?" Zuko asked suspiciously, sleep tempting to overwhelm him. He swung a leg over Setsuya's waist, ignoring the man's soft protests of their further entanglement.

_If he falls asleep, I'm going to be stuck._ "Actually, the majority of our funds needed to purchase such supplies comes from our artists and blacksmiths who are willing to donate some of their works. Ryuichi's swords, for example, are classified as fine weaponry in most stores. If I sell them at a decent price, I can usually obtain close to a thousand gold pieces for each article."

"A _thousand_ gold pieces?" Zuko hissed with surprise, his voice muffled by his exhaustion. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but to think I've handled such swords! And you sell them yourself?" The teenager stifled a yawn, suddenly very appreciative of Setsuya's fresh, soothing scent.

"A decent cloak can pass me off for a very pale, strange human," the vampire said with a smile, watching his soul mate struggle to stay awake. "There's no level of danger I wouldn't face, if it were for my people. Most of all, you."

"You're sweet," Zuko whispered with dazed eyes, bringing his lips to the other's for a final kiss before drifting off into a relaxed sleep for the first time in days. Setsuya sighed, rolling his eyes when he found that he'd allowed himself to be intertwined within his mate's grasp with no intention of waking the boy up, as his heart was far too soft at the moment for his own good.

"Rest well, my Beloved." Reaching around the teen's body with his free hand, he brought the illustration of Ryuichi within his line of sight, observing the drawing for the hundredth time that day.

_So I wasn't imagining it._ There was no mistaking the emotions that lay behind the vampire's eyes in that image, the most prominent being hurt, betrayal, and hatred. Setsuya could only stare into such eyes for so long before shoving the paper aside and curling up into the comforting warmth offered by his beloved bedmate. His chest ached to think back to the time when he'd caused that very expression on his former lover's- No. His one-night stand's face. No doubt Zuko must have seen that look adorning Ryuichi's features upon hearing the past that the two vampires once shared. _Don't do that,_ he scolded himself inwardly, stroking his partner's cheek carefully as not to rouse him. _You can't pretend it never happened. You still share a past with that man, despite your stupid mistakes that tore his heart to shreds. _

At moments like this, it took every ounce of Setsuya's willpower to keep from absolutely hating himself.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"Zuko, wake up. For heaven's sake I told you to rest, not sleep for a fortnight!" The teenager groaned, trying to ignore his soul mate's failed attempts at rousing him out of bed. Wrought with irritation, he seized the vampire's robes and buried himself into them only to be pushed firmly away by the other. "No! I've let you con me into cuddling for too long. If I'm late for Akane and Rohan's wedding, there won't be any wedding to speak of."

"Huh?" The teenager stopped struggling, his eyes fluttering with drowsiness. "Akane's... wedding? Is that today?"

"Today?" Setsuya shook his head, tapping the boy on the nose while still entangled in his grasp. "It's in an _hour_." The vampire took advantage of the other's lethargy to pry himself from his clutches and straighten out. "You've slept for nearly half a day, young one. I must ready myself and depart before I'm missed. If you are still too tired to accompany us, it's best if you stay behind to rest. Akane will understand, I assure you."

"No," Zuko insisted, sitting up on the edge of the bed to massage his forehead wearily. Regardless of the fact that he was still a bit fatigued, he felt a thousand times better than before. "No, it's fine. I'd like to come. I just need a minute to clean up a bit."

Setsuya nodded approvingly, gesturing over to a neatly stacked pile of clothing at the edge of the bed. "I ordered some nicer robes for you earlier in the week, should you choose to join us. Of course, the servant who delivered them got quite the laugh out of the position I'd found myself in. You were so intertwined with my body, I thought I'd never escape your grasp." His expression softened when he saw the teen's heavy blush and heard his mumbled apology. He sighed, bringing his lips to his cheek with care. "You're so endearing, Beloved. No one else could possibly entice me as you do." With these words, Setsuya started for the door and said over his shoulder, "The ceremony will be held in my office. It's customary as a guest to arrive fifteen minutes early to offer your congratulations."

_I... I _entice _him? _Zuko smiled, running his hand through his hair only to wince when he found that it was messy and slightly greasy from sleep. _I ought to bathe with the time I have. _The teenager stretched out his back with a yawn and then slothfully gathered the clothes at the edge of his bed to examine them. The robes were a magnificent crimson hue, made of finer linen than the clothing he already possessed. They were of a simple style, not at all flashy, frilly, fancy, or any other adjective that followed such a pattern. _Setsuya understands me so well, _he thought with glee, making way for their private bathing room with a rather silly looking smile on his face. Unfortunately, his smile faded upon opening the door to the underground spring when his eyes set upon a rather unexpected sight: His soul mate stood only a few feet away from the waters, half-undressed and in the process of completing the mission.

Zuko flushed, willing his feet to back away, shut the door, and run like hell, but Setsuya glanced over his shoulder as he pulled the robe from his torso. The vampire lord looked mildly surprised, ceasing his movements as he spoke, "Did you want to bathe too?"

"I-I'll wait for you to finish," the teenager said quickly, starting to retreat before halting at the sound of Setsuya's protest.

"No, no. You can stay. I don't mind company while I bathe. After all, we don't have time to clean up separately." His voice was casual, not seeming to notice the other's discomfort with the situation, nor acknowledging any reason why bathing with his mate wouldn't be such a great idea.

Zuko gasped when the man continued to shamelessly strip in front of him, causing him to cover his eyes with his hands and yelp, "Really, I don't think I'm quite that dirty." The teen cursed his choice of words before continuing to babble, "I'll just throw some perfume on or something!" His hand shuffled blindly for the door, his heart jumping when he heard the brief rustling of water and a soft moan of reprieve. _That water is crystal-clear, _the perverted corner of Zuko's mind whispered, as he tried to ignore the nag of his curiosity.

"Don't be silly, Zuko," he heard the voice call, sounding somewhat amused by his protests. "I don't mind. Open your eyes and shut the door, would you?" The teenager forced his eyes open and closed the entry to the small room, suddenly realizing he ought to have been on the other side of it. "Come over here," Setsuya said with a laugh, his voice playful and content. The young man knew he couldn't resist such a rare encouragement from his mate, and turned cautiously to see the man pressed up against the side of the spring, his head resting on his folded arms. The teenager considered the notion that perhaps cuddling for twelve hours straight was enough to put the vampire in a fantastic mood.

Zuko edged towards the man, thankful for the steam that emerged from the pool. _He's a guy. I'm a guy. It's a hot spring. _Zuko continued to make blunt observations in his mind, before untying the sash that held his tunic together under Setsuya's watchful gaze. "Avert your eyes like a gentleman," Zuko scolded, finding it completely in his right to preserve his dignity even if it meant attaining a delicate attitude. The vampire lord made no complaint, wading to the opposite side of the pool and turning his back to the undressing teen.

Zuko finished, sliding out of his clothes and into the water as quickly and as silently as possible, semi-grateful for the steam around them acting as a canopy for his bare body. He sunk further down into the water before dunking his head lazily with a sigh of relief, giving Setsuya permission to turn around. The vampire lord almost laughed at the way the teenager's soaked hair hung listlessly in front of his eyes, while the teenager wrapped his arms around his torso with a nervous sigh. He knew he was being ridiculous, as Setsuya had seen him shirtless before and even proceeded to press kisses against his revealed chest once or twice, yet something about the situation that included _Setsuya _being exposed as well caused him to be a bit more wary.

"Pass the shampoo, would you?" the vampire said after a moment, his eyes focused on Zuko's face for the sake of the younger man's privacy. It was just becoming apparent to him that his mate might not be as comfortable with the situation as he was. Setsuya himself had been unfortunate enough to have bathed many times in the presence of another man, only half of which were consensual.

"Which one?" Zuko asked, frowning at the multiple bottles and vials that adorned the ledge of the bath. He'd often explored many of them during his trips to the spring, two of which he found were of a fruity flavor and seven of which smelt of sweet spices. Not that he was keep track, of course.

"Strawberry," Setsuya admitted, immediately breaking the ice with the human, who chuckled and tossed him the container with a teasing smile. The vampire ignored him, lathering the gel in his hands swiftly. "And don't look so tense, hmm? I'm not going to steal your virtue simply because the timing would be perfect." The vampire lord raised a suggestive eyebrow, proceeding to soap up his hair in a manner that looked suspiciously seductive.

"And what makes you think I'm virtuous?" Zuko demanded seriously, taking his share in a cinnamon-scented soap. He hid a smile behind his hands at the incredulous look he received from the man.

"You're very young," Setsuya insisted, although there was a hint of misgiving written on his face. "A teenager as young as yourself is in no place to lose their innocence so quickly. You blush every time I even look at you. I daresay you've withheld your virtue." He rinsed quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of the emotion portrayed in the other's eyes.

"Concubines are not sparse within palace walls," the teenager reminded him smugly, beginning to run the soap down his arms and shoulders, earning an interested stare from his mate. "Dozens and dozens of beautiful women. I could very well have had my way with any of them, _all _of them."

"But you haven't. Have you?" the vampire asked hurriedly, wading closer to the teen, who was visibly unshaken by his movement.

"No," Zuko confessed with a smile, noting the other's shoulders slump with relief. "Hell, I didn't get proper sex education until I snuck a book out of the library at age twelve. They're very secretive about that sort of thing nowadays. So, even in the face of temptation I remain pure." He let out a mock forlorn sigh.

"That says something about you," Setsuya decided, casually brushing his way forward until he was half an arm's length away from the teenager.

"That I'm an honest, upright, moral youth?" Zuko guessed with a witty smile, washing the excess soap from his arms as he spoke. Their closeness had him slightly on edge, though he urged himself to trust in his soul mate, for the man seemed to already have difficulties opening up to the younger one. He certainly didn't need the teenager to doubt him as well.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a self-righteous fool," Setsuya corrected him, letting out a chuckle as his mate splashed him with good humor. The vampire reached out and held the boy's chin before leaning forward and planting an affectionate kiss on his lips. Zuko pulled away with a blush, staring into the water at his clear reflection as the other exited the pool just to the side of him. Keeping his eyes set firmly on his likeness, he frowned realizing that he'd gone rather pale for his near three weeks of sun-deprived existence. Perhaps Setsuya would be kind enough to allow him- No, the vampire was too protective. "You'd best hurry along if you don't wish to be late," the man reminded him in a smooth voice, obviously in an excellent mood. "Rohan was thrilled to hear that a human would be attending his wedding. You're becoming quite popular amongst our people. He'll want to talk your ears off as well, so just prepare yourself."

"I will," Zuko assured the man, finding himself thrilled to have another person to socialize with. Upon hearing the door to the small washroom shut, he sighed and put a hand over his heart, wondering why it was beating in such a strange, fluttering way from such a simple kiss. He swore that he'd nearly caught a glimpse of his mate's emotion through that connection. Could it be that Setsuya was almost calm enough to open up to him? The thought made the teen feel absolutely giddy, as he cleansed the rest of his body and rose to dress in a hurry. Pulling the crimson robes on over his underclothes, he was pleased to find that they fitted him perfectly and that they were absent of any frivolous patterns as well. Tying the finishing black sash over the garments, he smoothed them for a final time and folded his old clothes in a neat pile for washing later.

Making way for Setsuya's office, he considered pulling his hair up, yet realized that the hair tie once wrapped around his wrist had mysteriously vanished. _Damn, that vampire is determined to keep my hair down. _Zuko rounded the corner to the objective room, stopped dead in his tracks by the sight that met his eyes. Lingering outside of the doorway to the vampire lord's office was Akane, her motherly features drenched with anxiety as her hands fiddled at her waistline. She was dressed in an absolutely stunning silvery celebratory kimono, adorned with a flowing wave-like pattern that pressed against her curves in the most enhancing way. Her once-flowing hair was tamed in a firm bun and embellished in a butterfly-style ornament with sparkling silver crystal charms that hung down nearly to her shoulder. Despite the obvious tension and nervousness that held her, she was more beautiful than any mortal woman that Zuko had ever laid eyes on. To her credit, she even rivaled Setsuya's natural charm at that moment.

She glanced toward the teenager and appeared surprised, although she should have been able to sense his arrival. Then again, to be wed to someone must be a rather distracting prospect. "Zuko! You're here! I'm so very glad." Akane smiled at him, and he realized how silly he must have looked staring at the stunning vampire.

"My Lady," the Prince began, walking forward determinedly and taking her hands into his. "May I say that there is no other beauty in this world that could rival your own loveliness at this very moment?" he asked calmly, laying a gentle kiss on the back of her left hand.

Her mouth opened in surprise and her head tilted downward in a modest, shy sort of way. She pursed her lips and stifled a giggle. "Prince Zuko, I don't think I've ever been spoken to in such a manner. You are without a doubt the most charismatic youth I've ever met. You are too much."

"I'll say he is," a voice interrupted with a chuckle. They turned to see Ryuichi standing in the doorway of the vampire lord's workplace with a softened smirk on his face. He turned to the teen and shook his head playfully. "Shame on you for attempting to womanize an affianced vampire. Now my delicate flower, it is best that you come inside quickly lest your groom has a chance to see you before the ceremony is ready to begin. I must ensure that no bad luck falls upon you, or Rohan may very well pummel me into the ground." He grimaced, causing Akane to laugh heartily and Zuko to smile. It was amazing that only days ago he had sensed such tension between the two, yet now in the face of celebration, Akane was able to talk to the man without strain and Ryuichi was able to speak without scoffing at anyone.

"Now Ryuichi, I know my fiancé may appear as somewhat of a strongly built man, but he would never hurt a fly," Akane insisted as they were ushered into the room by the vampire lord's assistant. Setsuya glanced at them with a welcoming smile, rising from his chair to greet the vampire maiden.

"Welcome my friend," the vampire lord said with a bow, a smiling gracing his lips that made all three of the other hearts in the room, unbeating or not, jump. Akane beamed at the title, though her hands still fiddled nervously about her lap. "Ryuichi, open the door for any further guests and lay out the seating cushions. Is the recordkeeping for the week completed?"

"Nearly my Lord," the scarlet-eyes vampire responded, latching the double-doors in place and turning towards a low cabinet that held several seating mats which were withdrawn and organized on the right side of the room by a distracted Ryuichi. "I'm still waiting on the final hunting report of this last week. How many are we expecting at this affair?" He halted for a moment in his cushion arranging, casting an inquisitive look at Setsuya.

The vampire lord frowned thoughtfully before responding, "Twenty-five?" He glanced back at Akane, who smiled and shook her head.

"Make it thirty, Ryuichi. Rohan invited his poker buddies just a night ago." Akane once again began her graceful pacing which was soon interrupted by a cluster of women of varying ages whom Zuko assumed to be the bride's friends. They fawned over her exquisite beauty for quite sometime whilst Setsuya flipped through a particular folder of paperwork, Ryuichi finished preparing for the ceremony, and Zuko attempted to blend into the wall despite the curious glances he got from the vampires across the room. He found it very fascinating, watching the people around him act as though they were humans. Heaven knows his soul mate never acted with such normality.

"That is all that will be required of you for today, Ryuichi," Setsuya pointed out, as he stood to welcome the additional people the room had acquired. The teenager winced at the fact that the vampire lord's stiff tone with the swordsman had not eased, even on such a day. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you my Lord," Ryuichi called, sighing as he prepared to brush his way through the crowd of women at the doorway, which Zuko noted seemed to have multiplied twice over in the span of ten seconds.

"Nonsense," Akane interrupted gleefully, taking his arm with a delicate grasp. "You'll stay for the ceremony won't you?" Zuko noticed the man stiffen, before glancing back at the Setsuya, whose expression obviously said, '_It's your choice'._ The tension between the two was evident, although the encouraging look on Akane's face could not easily be denied, nor could the consistent flirtatious glances Ryuichi was receiving from the bride's companions. Zuko found himself glaring at the women, no doubt considering how many of them the vampire had perhaps already taken to his bed.

_Look at those silly bimbos, hanging all over him like dogs fighting over a bone. _

"I'm not really dressed for the event," the man explained with a look of discomfort, his eyes flickering back to the stony face of the vampire lord. "I-"

"It would mean a lot if you stayed," she insisted, trying not to sound too serious although her soft voice seemed to give her away. "Come now, where's your spirit? Certainly you don't wish to leave my young human escort here alone with all of these women, do you?" Akane threw Zuko a smile, who simply stared back as though trying to say, _'Why are you bringing me into this?'_ Nevertheless, the teenager nodded his head at the vampire swordsman who smiled, bowing his head towards Akane.

"I would be honored to stay for the festivities, my Lady," Ryuichi assured her, slipping a sly wink towards the surrounding females, and slinking away to where Zuko stood against the wall. "So you got swindled into this too, huh?" he asked the teenager, who raised an offended eyebrow and playfully punched the vampire in the arm.

"Akane is my friend," Zuko defended, his voice nearly overwhelmed by a group of boisterous men who had just made their way through the door, expressing their good intentions and compliments towards the affianced maiden. "And she seems to be very popular," were his follow-up words as the guests began to file in after paying their respects to Akane and seating themselves in the area that had been prescribed.

"Indeed," Ryuichi mused, sparing a glance at Setsuya, whose violet eyes were narrowed and observing him _very _intently. _This is invigorating_, he realized as his scarlet eyes fell upon the innocent teenager. _The most powerful, dangerous vampire in the world, and I have the ability to make him jealous. I have the ability to _hurt _him. _He forced out a laugh, leaning in to whisper, "You know, I'm surprised Setsuya hasn't stepped in and helped that poor girl out. She looks like she's about to get trampled." His lips just barely grazed the teen's ear enough for it to be made an accident of. Zuko chuckled and Ryuichi found he was being glared daggers at by the older vampire. The man found a frightening power in this potential, as Zuko was at such ease with their friendship. _Perhaps_-

"Are there any customs I ought to be aware of," Zuko hissed at the vampire urgently, realizing that the time for the ceremony to begin was near approaching. He looked around nervously, aware that he was in what he might as well consider a foreign country in which he could offend all present if he was misguided.

"No," Ryuichi murmured, taking the boy's hand in his to savor the warmth of the human's touch. He guided him around two seating mats in the back so that Zuko could blend in without trying, although each and every vampire in the room could no doubt discern his presence. "This is nothing more than a simple civil ceremony for the sake of preserving an ounce of tradition, certainly nothing as fancy as you must have endured in the past. Setsuya will say the rite, the couple will exchange their vows, we all go into the courtyard to congratulate their newly found love, the band starts up, and everybody dances with everybody." Ryuichi let out a soft snicker at Zuko's doubtful stare. "Vampires can throw quite the party, if I may say so. It makes me rather glad that we cannot consume alcohol." This earned him a laugh from the younger teen, making him feel warmer from the inside out, whereas the icy stare of Setsuya made his throat constrict and his chest feel empty, cold. _I could get used to this. _

Setsuya's soft voice was raised to address the assembly, gathering a book in his arm with the smallest of smiles. "Community, please rise for the approach of the groom." He waved the anxious Akane forward with an encouraging nod, as she obviously was not used to being the center of attention. The two situated themselves opposite the guests, as Setsuya whispered a word or two of encouragement in his friend's ear. A hushed quiet fell over the room as the final member of the congregation entered the room, leaving Zuko to gaze upon him in wonder. This man was surely not like the other vampires he'd seen, as his darkened skin tone was a testament to. The Water tribesman stood nearly two feet taller than his bride, with a brawny build and a slightly brown-ashen tone to his skin. His physical features were strong and able-bodied, leaving no doubts in Zuko's mind that the very reason the Northern Water Tribe had evaded the grasp of the Fire Nation was due to the _this _man's genetic relatives. Rohan hosted a rather silly, out-of-place smile on his expression, as he greeted Setsuya with a firm handshake and Akane with a kiss on the cheek, which he had to bend down considerably to do. Glancing to the back of the room, Rohan caught sight of the amused teenager and gave him an excited wave, which Zuko returned weakly as the majority of the room turned their glance toward him. Setsuya tilted his head to hide a smile as he opened the book in his hand and laid it to rest on his arm.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

The ceremony was nothing short of what Ryuichi said it to be, yet it seemed to mean so much more to Akane and Rohan. Their secret glances, their hidden caresses, and the shared glimmer in their eyes said all it needed to. If nothing else, Zuko could enjoy the soothing purr of Setsuya's voice for a good half an hour as the rite proceeded. "They're so perfect together," the teen murmured to his sparring companion, observing the contrasting couple beginning to exchange their joining vows, which were slightly altered in the respect that usually the bride and groom made some sort of promise to join until the end of their days.

"Other than the fact that they're complete opposites?" Ryuichi whispered playfully, eying the objective couple with a smile. "Yeah, it seems as though they're made for each other, doesn't it? But they'll split up eventually, as every vampire couple does." He let out a soft sigh, staring at the two with what seemed to be pity.

"Just because you can't consider holding down a serious relationship, doesn't mean others cannot," Zuko snapped, the words emerging from his lips far colder than he'd meant for them to. He felt the man stiffen next to him, his eyes flashing with something akin to hostile dejection. The teenager instantly regretted the words and longed to retrieve them and shove them down his throat once he saw the pain flicker across the man's face. The young human sat with shame flushing his face, a terrible feeling burrowed deep in his chest. He sat in silence as the ceremony ensued, all of the happiness in the room never lightening that miserable sinking feeling.

Setsuya finally pronounced the two as wed, provoking Akane's joyous tears, which Rohan was so kind as to kiss, causing her to giggle. "Oh Rohan!" The two engaged in a rather passionate kiss, just barely edging the line of decency. As the vampires applauded the union and filed for the door in order to congratulate the pair in a more sociable area, Akane stayed behind and waited for the crowd to die down. Zuko wore an expression of guilt as Ryuichi swiftly left his side without sparing him a glance. After personally thanking Setsuya and pressing a kiss against her husband's cheek, the woman's eyes fell on the teenager who still had not risen, looking distraught and a bit discomfited. She glided over to the boy and knelt beside him with the obvious intent of engaging him in a personal conversation, earning them a decent few moments of privacy. "Thank you for attending, my Prince," Akane said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder much to his comfort.

He smiled faintly at her, nodding in affirmation. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Apart from that... Begging your pardon, my Lady, but I am not your prince." His eyes flickered downward with a sigh, as he brought a hand to his chest to ease the aching pain he felt there. _Agni, I miss home. _

The woman seemed to understand his plight, embracing him with gentle arms. She fought to change the subject, "I'm sorry for compelling Ryuichi's company on you, but he's been spending far too much time by himself lately." Her eyes saddened as she spoke, while Zuko felt guilty at the mere voicing of the man's name.

"It's alright Akane," he assured her, shifting slightly to relieve his uneasiness. "I'm fond of his company. Rest assured it was no trouble at all."

"Is it true that you have taken him as a sparring partner?" His head snapped up to meet her gaze, eyes full of surprise. Slowly he nodded, as she pursed her lips and kept a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. "You should know by now that Ryuichi is a dangerous man." She lifted a hand to stop his protests before they began, continuing in a quiet voice, "I know he may seem harmless, but he's been through too much not to be damaged by it. He has a very dishonest way of dealing with his internal conflicts, and I would sell my soul to the depths of the eternal fires to prevent you from becoming a part of his warped recovery method."

"I know," Zuko whispered softly, wrapping an arm unconsciously around his waist. He responded to her inquisitive glance, "It doesn't bother me. Ryuichi is pretentious and withdrawn sometimes, but he opened up to me in a way that I know was very difficult for him. I admire him, and he has always treated me with respect. I know there's a lot of friction between Setsuya and Ryuichi, but it's really only a past mistake. You haven't been the first person to warn me about getting close to him, yet... is Setsuya not the one whom I should fear becoming close to? I assume you know that he is my soul mate. Is he not the one who could hurt me the most given the chance? I stay by his side because I know he would never hurt me intentionally, just as I befriend Ryuichi for the same reasons." He bowed his head with a whisper, "I just wish I wouldn't hurt them."

"Oh Zuko," Akane whispered, pulling him into a fierce hug. "Setsuya cares so much for you, and he's been through a lot in his lifetime. You are the first person to give him hope of reconciliation, of peace. And Ryuichi tends to react to circumstances strangely, and you are his first true relationship in a while, friend or otherwise. He needs someone like you to call him from the darkness that plagues his heart. Both of them know that you would never say or do anything with the intention of causing them more pain. Their hearts may be scarred, but it's what made them strong, a characteristic they hold in common." She stood and offered her hand to him, which he took gratefully in his state of doubt.

Zuko nodded slowly, feeling a smile grace his lips again. "Thank you, Akane. I'll try my best to clear my mind of such thoughts before the day is out." Her eyes twinkled approvingly and motioned for him to follow her into the adjoining courtyard. However, before making his way out of the door, he slid over to Setsuya who was still shelving his books properly. Shyly, he tapped the man on the shoulder and waited patiently for a response. When the vampire lord finally turned around, Zuko leapt forward and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, planting a deep, passionate kiss on the unsuspecting victim. Before the man even had time to relax into the movement, Zuko and the sensation had both disappeared, leaving behind only the spicy tingling lingering on his lips. Setsuya smiled as he proceeded to finish putting all of the correct books in their rightful places.

Zuko was absolutely thrilled to hear that the bride and groom would be sharing their first dance in only moments, as the Fire Nation had nearly lost every aspect of the dancing arts with the exceptions of some forms of stiff ballroom dancing for the more formal of occasions. First and foremost, however, he needed to seek out Ryuichi and apologize for the words that had slipped from his mouth. Praying that the man hadn't departed already, his heart slowed with relief when he saw the man leaning sullenly against the furthermost wall, eyes downcast and unimpressed. Slipping his way through the crowd, he approached the man with soft, hesitant footsteps.

"Ryuichi?" he questioned, willing to respect the man's wishes if he did not desire to talk with the teenager. Thankfully, the vampire was kind enough to acknowledge his presence with a crude nod. "Ryu, I'm really sorry about what I said. It's not my place to make such a remark, knowing the misgivings you've endured." He touched a hand to the man's arm, hurt to see him cringe slightly. "Foremost, I want you to understand that what I said reflects absolutely nothing about the way I think of you, my friend. I am very sensitive about my relationship with Setsuya, and I realize now that I took your words as a literal blow directed toward him and myself. I can twist even the most irrelevant comments in my mind so selfishly. I plead your forgiveness, or at least to ensure you understand that my words were unintentional."

The scarlet-eyed man sighed, his gaze finally meeting that of the teenager's, reflecting that he held no such grudge. "You take everything so seriously, Princess. They ought to invite you to weddings more often; get you to loosen up a little." Zuko was about to reply with fervency, yet Ryuichi shook his head. "Your words matter little. I know you don't fully understand my predicament, yet..." His voice grew pained as he whispered, "I just hope you never have to." Zuko nodded, pulling the man into a quick embrace before standing at his side and catching a glimpse of the band, consisting of mostly wind instruments, that had just begun to play. At first, it was a bit humorous watching the newlyweds dance, for Rohan looked as though he had the capability to uproot a century old tree, whilst Akane's delicate and petite form did not amount to much in the weight-lifting world. Yet, they moved together smoothly as only two vampires might.

Eventually more couples joined them in the courtyard, as laughter and teasing spread contagiously throughout the congregation. Several times the men and women would break into a chant that would force Akane and Rohan to kiss with passion that ought not to be shown in any place but a bedroom. Ryuichi, being the handsome man that he was, was being passed along the dance floor by several lovely ladies and even more attractive men. Zuko caught sight of Setsuya being asked to dance once or twice, yet politely refusing each time. The teenager had a feeling that they were braced for refusal, but insisted on asking for good manners' sake. _I'd bet he would dance with me if I pleaded with him. _Enjoying this display of tasteful music and eloquent grace, he was pleasantly surprised when Akane managed to lead her husband away from the dancing and introduce the two of them. Zuko could not deny that his hand had turned slightly purple from the gripping, appreciative handshake he received from the man.

"So you're the fine human boy I've heard so much about!" he exclaimed in a deep, friendly voice that was rather loud. "It's not everyday you hear about someone Setsuya actually likes, let alone tolerates for an extended period of time. There's something special about you kid, no doubts there. Tell me, is it true that you rival Ryuichi in the art of combat?"

"He is a master, much better than I shall ever hope to be," Zuko assured the man modestly, ignoring Akane's knowing smile. "I have much to learn from him."

"Well, that man is the finest swordsman around for sure," Rohan assured him, eyes glowing with an animated passion. "I heard a rumor once that he even slipped out of the underground city to compete in a human tournament. Earned himself quite a scolding from Setsuya if I do remember correctly."

"Is that right?" Zuko mused, glancing back in the direction of Ryuichi who seemed to have no cares in the world as a young man no older than the vampire himself danced in his arms. "Tell me Rohan, you grew up in the Northern Water Tribe?" As innocent as the question was, the teenager was not prepared for the intense monologue that followed, during which Zuko offered two or three words every few minutes. He tried not to lean into the wall a half an hour into the conversation, while Akane stood by and smiled sympathetically at him.

"And then they would gut the koalaotters and use their innards as rope!"

"That's horrendous."

"That's exactly what I thought! So I rounded up my friends and we played this trick on the official, you see. We broke into his house in the middle of the night and stole his undergarments, each and every pair! Then, we tore them up a bit a made a trail to the water and feinted koalaotter footprints all along the way!"

"How clever."

"Precisely! And the next night we did the same thing except with his precious collection of waterbending scrolls. Except those were too valuable to tear up, so we returned them after the whole scheme was over."

"I understand your reasoning."

"Finally, _he_ saw reason and put a ban on hunting the koalaotters! We saved the entire species from extinction."

"That's incredible!" Zuko exclaimed with as much enthusiasm as he possibly could, jumping in surprise when he felt a chilled hand on his shoulder. Glancing back, he found Ryuichi lingering over him, his eyes shining bright with amusement.

"I don't mean to interrupt," the vampire spoke coolly, his finger tracing the teen's collarbone. "But I was hoping young Zuko would join me for a short dance." The boy's eyes widened at the suggestion, his face flushing a slight red. In the midst of being cast a doubtful look, Ryuichi assured him, "No one will think any less of you. The only rule is that you allow the taller of the two people lead the dance, which would be myself." He leant down to whispering the boy's ear, "I'll guide you. You don't have to worry about a thing." Needing no more encouragement, Zuko allowed himself to be led out on the dance floor, much to the excitement and whispers of the surrounding women.

"Thanks for that," the teen spoke softly under his breath, laying his left hand to rest on the man's shoulder. "He could have continued speaking for the rest of eternity."

"You're a good sport," Ryuichi complimented him, timing the quickened music in his mind. He settled a hand on the boy's waist while intertwining the other with Zuko's. "Just follow my footing. You needn't worry about hurting me; I've been stepped on enough by the others to have become immune to it." Zuko let out a laugh as Ryuichi twirled him around in a playful way. The vampire took the steps slowly so that the boy could find match his rhythm, before adapting to the music and allowing himself to lead a more complex pattern. How Ryuichi managed to keep an eye on the surrounding partners enough not to bump into them was beyond Zuko. He was pleased with himself for having yet to trample on his friend's feet, finding that seven years of forced ballroom dancing lessons had finally served him some purpose. While he could never match the grace that the vampire treaded with, he found himself simply content to follow the other's silent directions. Zuko found it utterly amusing how far apart they were in height, yet Ryuichi could still manage to meet his gaze and flash him a charming smile, whilst leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "You know, you're a lot more fun to dance with than the others. You're not trying to distract me with your seductive words, and you're not throwing my footing off by ever-so-casually brushing our intimate regions together." The vampire rolled his eyes, causing Zuko to chuckle with a heavy blush on his face. "Don't be fooled by their innocent faces. If they've fed in the last twenty-four hours, they'll be in your bed in less than thirty seconds. Some of these vampires are the horniest bastards I've ever had the displeasure to flirt with."

"How vulgar, Ryu. Yet I must admit, dancing with you has given me a pleasant break from Rohan's chatter," Zuko whispered softly. "He is such a kind man, but he just talks so _much_. Akane must be a very patient woman to handle that sort of person on an everyday basis." He gasped as Ryuichi turned them sharply and spun him out, forcing the teenager to spin back into the vampire's waiting arms by himself. He was thrilled to find that he did so without tripping over anyone, but did manage to land his last step on his partner's left foot.

"Whoops! Sorry, you weren't expecting that. No, I don't think anyone knows exactly what goes on in that woman's head. Alas, we must support her decision should it make her happy." Ryuichi somehow found it amusing to place his hands on Zuko's waist and twirl him in the air in the middle of the final eight-count, causing the teen to let out a startled yelp much to the vampire's laughter.

"You jerk! You've scarred me for life," Zuko hissed, releasing his grip on the other's forearms as he was lowered down onto the ground. "I'll have you remember that I'm not a woman, and do not appreciate being treated as such."

"Really? I'd never have guessed it, seeing as how I caught you sucking the tongue out of another guy's mouth." Ryuichi punctuated his sentence by brushing his lips against the younger man's cheek, causing the teen to blush and push him away with a laugh.

"You are so-" Zuko's words fell dead in his mouth, his gaze lingering on a violet-eyed vampire who was offering him the coldest glare he'd ever witnessed from a single being. He felt his heart constrict in his chest, until the point of near-crushing, as he stared wordlessly back at the man who had murder written all across his expression. Ryuichi noticed his predicament, stepping in front of Zuko to block their visual contact and placing his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"It's not your fault," he muttered under his breath to the guilt-ridden teen, who looked as though he would like nothing more than to be sent to his grave. "He's overreacting, he's in a terrible mood. Just ignore him." Zuko could very well disagree that Setsuya had been in a completely perfect mood earlier, yet he could not seem to find his voice.

"I really should go talk to him," the teen decided, pushing Ryuichi out of the way to see that the vampire lord was gone.

"He's in his quarters," the other said hesitantly, his eyes flickering nervously about the room. "Why don't you give him some time to cool off? Come on, Akane wants to dance with you for a bit." His voice became desperate as he wondered what would become of the teen if he chose to confront a furious Setsuya. _This is all my fault. _

"I don't think I should," Zuko insisted, his coarse voice reflecting his despair. Even through their fragmentary bond, the teenager could feel pulses of anger flooding over the boundaries of Setsuya's control. Putting a hand to his heart, he said, "I'm going after him. Thank you for our dance, Ryu." He gave the man's hand a squeeze before departing him and worming his way off the dance floor, leaving the scarlet-eyed man to shake his head. Setsuya was a calm and well-tempered man, while relationships were the only entities that could truly upset him. No person had ever had to endure the wrath that was apparently a side-effect of this new emotion the vampire lord was experiencing called, 'jealousy'. Hopefully, Zuko would be able to tame Setsuya's rage before it got out of hand.

_Hopefully._

xXxBloodlustxXx

"Setsuya?" Zuko knocked politely on the frame of the adjacent door, prepared to stride right on in whether he was welcomed or not. The young man was surprised when the vampire called out a strained invitation to enter, causing his stomach to constrict. Closing the door behind him, Zuko saw that the man appeared oddly calm, standing in the center of the room and staring straight at him with cool stillness. "You bolted out of the courtyard. I was worried," he explained, keeping his voice strong and sincere. "Aren't you feeling well?"

Setsuya bowed his head for a moment, stepping forward and interlacing their hands carefully. "I could be feeling better," he murmured, shaking his head and pressing a kiss against the boy's forehead. "I hadn't meant to upset you, beloved." Zuko parted his lips in surprise, pleased by the man's affectionate demeanor. He sighed, resting his head on the other's chest with gratitude.

_This is a pleasant surprise. _

"Zuko, I want you to stay away from Ryuichi."

The teen's heart dropped to his stomach, as he pulled away from the man instantly. Setsuya's eyes widened when he felt neither surprise nor distress radiate from his mate, but a brutal fury- an emotion that the human freely shared. "Stay... _away_ _from Ryuichi_?" Zuko growled, his fists clenching at his sides with tension. "That man is my sparring partner and my friend, nothing more. He has made no move to hurt me in any way. How many times must I endure your doubt?"

"It has nothing to do with you!" Setsuya insisted, stepping forward to set a hand on the other's shoulder which was instantly shrugged away. "It's _him_ that I don't trust."

"Stop holding your past grudges against me," the firebender demanded, struggling to keep his temper moderately in check. "What do you think he's going to do to me, huh? _You're _the one who broke his heart! If there's anyone to blame for the way he is, it's _you_!" Zuko drew in a shaky breath through his teeth, watching Setsuya's face turn stony.

"Zuko, I forbid you to see or speak to that man again!"

The violet-eyed man visibly shuddered as a cold, stunned silence fell over the two of them. His soul mate was starring at him, mouth open in shocked horror, as though he had just proclaimed himself slayer of a thousand innocent men. "What did you just say to me?" Zuko asked slowly, as though trying to reason with himself that the words were misheard. Before Setsuya had time to realize his mistake and respond, he felt his mate's glaring fury in overbearing proportions. "You _forbid _me?" the teen hissed with venom, feeling his palms sweat with the desire to relieve his rage. "How dare you! You have no right to forbid me to do anything, you blood-sucking bastard! I am not one of your subjects! What do you want me to do next? Fetch an animal for your feeding?! Get down on my knees and pleasure you?! Do you expect me to mindlessly obey you like I'm your fucking _servant_?!"

"No!" Setsuya shouted with irritation, snatching out his hand and clutching the other's wrist tightly enough to bruise, not noticing his counterpart wince. "You will obey me because you are my soul mate. You will respect my wishes as I have deemed them, and you will have the same respect for me!" The man gasped with surprise as he felt an unbearable heat against his hand and withdrew it swiftly, finding severe scorch marks across his palm. He took a step back, as the dangers of being around the firebender intensified.

"I will not stand by while you insult me like this!" Zuko exclaimed fervently, all self-restraint nearly lost as his voice became desperate. "I _am _your mate Setsuya and I _do_ respect you, but you forget that being mated is to be equals, to make each other whole! I want you to be happy, but I will not sacrifice my other relationships just to satisfy your unreasonable jealousy. If you dare to treat me as though you own me, you will not witness our bonding process seen through. I'm sorry if your life as another's whore has made you distrustful, but I'm not like you!" The venomous words that had slipped from Zuko's mouth were perhaps the ones he would most regret for the rest of his life. The pain and sorrow that flashed momentarily on the expression of the other would imprint itself in his mind for days and haunt his nights.

Setsuya wasn't exactly sure what happened next, other than the fact that he was fully confident that it was his entire fault. In a blur it seemed, he raised his hand and was nearly astonished when it met the teenager's warmed flesh, striking him across the face. The world seemed to slow down, if only for a moment, before he felt an incredible driving force against his chest, throwing him across with room and into the wall with a cry of pain. When the world stopped spinning, the vampire was able to open his eyes and meet his partner's gaze, who was glaring at him with an icy rage that only existed to cover up the guilt of the words he had spoken against his mate.

"I am not a defenseless maiden, Setsuya," Zuko stated quietly, returning his extended arm to his side. "If you hit me, I'm going to hit back." With these words he strode silently out of the room, leaving the man to clasp his torso with a trembling hand. The pain from the blow had receded, yet his chest ached with a terrible hurt.

"Oh, Agni..." Setsuya moaned, feeling cold tears haze his vision. "I've become just like him."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Zuko ran as quickly as he could, trying to calm the aching pain in his heart. Finding that he couldn't outrun the feeling, he dashed past the congregation in the quad, who had no doubt heard bits and pieces of their argument. He thought he heard Akane calling for him, but her voice was distorted and meaningless. His eyes quickly flickered across the courtyard, groaning with despair when the object of his search was not found. Darting down the western corridor in a near-daze with endless adrenaline pounding through him, he did not stop until he reached the vampire's door and pounded fiercely, trying to calm his breathing enough to prepare to speak. After a strange groan of irritation and a bit of rustling, Ryuichi answered the door half-dressed and his hair tousled, looking like he was ready to kill the next mortal he could get his hands on. The expression however, immediately faded upon looking down at the distraught human, who was obviously struggling with tears. Zuko choked softly, trying to coax the words from his mouth, yet it ended up swallowed in a deep sob.

Ryuichi gasped sharply upon seeing the red discoloration on the teen's face, turning around to reveal a pretty younger man settled in Ryuichi's bed who was glaring at them. The scarlet-eyed vampire put a protective arm around the human's shoulders and jerked his head towards the door. "Get out," he said coldly. Zuko vaguely remembered seeing the man present during the wedding, sitting quite near them.

"But Ryuichi-"

"Out!" the man commanded, pressing his sparring partner against his bare chest. The man in his bed sighed, fishing out the remainder of his clothing from within the sheets and redressing quickly. He stumbled out of the room with a final frown at the teenager, while Ryuichi merely slammed the door after him. The vampire immediately knelt down before Zuko and pressed a cool hand against the evidence of Setsuya's ill-treatment, his touch meeting a trail of damp, tear-stricken skin. "He harmed you?" Ryuichi asked in a whisper, caressing his face with a gentle touch.

"I don't want to talk about it," Zuko managed to murmur, shaking his head. "Oh, Ryu... It shouldn't hurt this badly!" he cried, lifting a hand to his chest and gripping the clothing that covered it. "I've never felt pain like this, not ever! I-I th-thought... I didn't mean what I s-said! I just don't want to be controlled!" He fell silent, uncaring of whether or not Ryuichi understood his ramblings. The vampire shushed him soothingly, stroking the boy's hair until he calmed. He wasn't sure what had occurred, but he was certain that Setsuya did not deserve to be forgiven quickly, if at all.

"Ryuichi?" the teen said with a pained breath, trying to shake away the headache he knew was forming. "Please, will you show me a way out of this place?"

"_I stay by his side because I know he would never hurt me intentionally."_


	8. To Sketch

_Setsuya's breath came in quick, uneven gasps as he woke from his slumber, throat parched and constricted with thirst. His body trembled in the arms of Master, who held the teenager steadfastly to his chest. The vampire's whispers of comfort and encouragement were overlooked as the body in his grasp underwent a torturous spasm following his transition. Sweat matted the teenager's brow as he groaned with pain and whispered incoherent words that sounded like a desperate plea for help. Master watched with mounting concern as the cold, quivering body began to calm and those beautiful violet eyes opened in a daze. "Setsuya?" Master asked softly, stroking the boy's cheek with caution. After almost four days of believing the boy was dead, his heart was overjoyed and, at the same time, terribly fearful at the possibility of what was happening to his forced lover. He placed his two foremost fingers at the pale boy's neck to assure himself that no pulse was present. _

"_Ma-Master," a coarse voice choked out, frightened and strained. The man sighed with relief as Setsuya's breath steadied, although the flow of air was forced, as the teen's body no longer sought the surrounding oxygen. The frantic eyes flickered rapidly until they settled on a familiar face. Forcing his tensed, bloodless muscles to do his bidding, Setsuya wrapped his arms around his keeper's neck and sobbed into his chest, unable to understand what had transpired. "I-It hurts," he whispered, referring to the throbbing bloodlust pulsing through his body, although there was no way he could have identified the feeling._

_Master let out a hiss of understanding, holding the boy's head close to his chest. "It will be much better after your first feeding," he assured the boy, his mind banishing the painful thoughts of his own. He held the teenager's jaw gently, inclining his head in order to observe his incisors, which had evolved into a retractable pair unlike his own. Setsuya let out another moan of pain, hands clutching desperately to the man that held him. "There is no use in waiting," Master murmured, more to himself. After all, the boy's need for blood seemed far more desperate than his own when he'd first awoken; undoubtedly another note for his journal. _

_He lifted the teenager up, whispering to him soothingly as he laid him down on the bed. "I will take care of you," he promised, wiping away the sweat from the other's forehead and neck with his sleeve. Setsuya turned onto his side and his arms curled around his midsection, groaning as though ready to heave. Master reluctantly parted with the boy, offering him a single kiss on the forehead. His expedition must be swift if Setsuya was to retain his wavering sanity. He dashed towards the western surface entrance, which lay beneath the very outskirts of an impoverished coastal city. Emotions of guilt long suppressed, he picked out a young plain-faced woman with passionless eyes, whose unattended arm led him to believe that no one would miss her should she disappear. His intuition was often well informed, for out of the many humans he had killed during his time on earth, Setsuya was the first one with earthly bonds strong enough to become a vampire. Of course he'd like to think that it was _his _bond with Setsuya that had revived him, but he couldn't be sure. He slunk into the shadows of the alleys with no trouble, as the slums were no stranger to shady, cloaked men. His acute eyes darted back and forth in a clock's rhythm until the timing was right..._

_There was no struggle. A quick blow to the head was all it took to send the female to her knees, letting out a sigh as she fell into unconsciousness. Master did so only after snatching her into the shadows, although he wasn't entirely sure if anyone would have stopped him otherwise. The crimes of abuse, rape, and murder were everyday occurrences after all. Upon returning to Setsuya, he found the boy sitting silently on the ground, a shaky hand clutched at his mouth. Master laid his offering beside the door, watching Setsuya's eyes widen and his nostrils flare. The elder vampire strode across the room and kneeled down next to the stricken youth, taking the boy's face in his hands. "It's alright. You've seen me do it before. Let your instincts take over." _

_Setsuya made no confirmation that he had heard his keeper, his eyes fixated on the human sprawled out on the floor before them. Letting out a shaky gasp, the youngest vampire suddenly shook his head and clutched at his sweat-matted hair. "Please," he finally whispered, his voice coarse and filled with longing. "Please don't make me." Master gave a start as the teenager jerked away from him. "I- I don't want to kill anyone," he begged, shaking his head violently although desire pulsed through every dry vein of his body. _

_Master sighed, stroking the boy's hair as he considered the matter. Finally he spoke, "I already killed her for you, Setsuya. Just slice her throat." He was lying and Setsuya knew it, for he could feel the girl's steady heartbeat from across the room. However, mind clouded with unbearable hunger, he protested no more as he rose to stagger over to the lifeless body with very little dignity and bare his teeth when faced with the innocent sacrifice. _

_And his bloodlust was quenched. _

xXxBloodlustxXx

You've only just returned from your hunt, contentedly running a tongue across your teeth where the aftertaste of a grizzly-tiger's blood lingers from your last meal. You can feel the fluid warming your body, empowering it. This euphoric, artificial pulse is the closest you will ever feel to being alive. Stretching your taut muscles as your tissues voraciously soak in this luxury, you wave goodbye to the rest of your small hunting party and are set on returning to your room to enjoy your elation in solitude. That is, until you see _him_...

He's leaning against the wall down the corridor, his gaze locked with yours. You know who he is, for you've heard rumors upon rumors of his nature from the rest of the population. Although you've never seen him before, you recognize him right away from his aura, his posture, and his undeniable beauty even among the standards of vampires. He inclines his head in amusement as you stare at him, mouth agape and anxiety accumulating in your chest. You aren't sure why, but his presence is unnerving to a degree. Perhaps it's his experience and suave manner, or his passionate gaze boring into yours. His eyes are filled with a dignified lust that seems only withheld by the thin membrane of self-control practiced over the years. He steps forward, offering his hand to you with an expressionless face.

_You've been chosen. _Normally you wouldn't consent to casual intimacy, but this time it's different. The chosen ones have a goal, an obligation: They desire to stand out, to be the one he acknowledges as unique. No one has yet achieved this, not even those he has invited to his chambers more than once. Although it's obvious in his demeanor that he means nothing by his offer other than a mutually benefiting opportunity, you can't help but wonder if you could be the one who proves himself worthy. You take his hand without hesitation, allowing yourself to be guided to his room, all the while surveying his beautiful body and wondering what to expect from your first time with _him_. Locking the door behind you, he wordlessly admires your figure as though contemplating a serious decision. It seems that all affectionate foreplay has been dismissed, for he sheds his outer robes and lies back on the bed in the corner, motioning to his body invitingly. It seems you've been deemed worthy to dominate him.

Feeling a certain pride, you take a deep breath and slither atop his loosely conducted form, slightly relieved from the small smile he blesses you with. Unsure of how to proceed, you return a nervous smile and your hands begin to work on his tunic while your eyes are being ravaged by his. You lean down to give an experimental kiss on his neck, but he shivers and pushes you away. "Keep it casual," he kindly corrects you, closing his eyes for a moment. He breathes in, counts to five, and breathes out. When he opens his eyes, the dam has broken. Raw lust inhabits him and he lifts his hips to graze his hardening passion against your leg, causing you to bite back a deep moan. "I like it fast and rough," he growls in your ear, somehow managing to remove your shirt without you noticing. You reason that he must have had enough practice by now.

You proceed in removing the rest of his clothing rapidly, tossing the articles to the floor before unlacing your own boots to allow your garments to _flow _from your body courtesy of his expert hands. You are nervous when his eyes glide swiftly down your body, but let out a sigh of relief when his breathing deepens and he spreads his legs in a wanton manner. By the look in his eyes, you know that there isn't much time until he becomes impatient with you. However, you can't help but admire his gorgeous body begging for your touch. Your hand travels down to his stomach, where your finger deftly traces a crescent scar that cuts across his naval. Even in the lustful, shameless manner with which he conducts himself, there is a certain retained dignity that makes you feel somewhat inferior. It's almost impossible how lax he can be with his sexuality, yet still have such high standards for his many lovers. As though he would take anyone to his bed, but at the same time he would accept only few. You're confused by this, but altogether you decide you're thinking too much.

He asks for it fast and rough, and that's exactly what you give him. You watch the pleasure pass over his face in glorious waves, the pain he ought to be feeling receded by his overstretched muscles. Every move you make is geared towards _his _physical pleasure, in the hopes that you can make him feel something that he hasn't before. The way he moves his body against yours immerses you in pure bliss, causing you to emit a number of noises you hadn't thought possible. You find yourself pleading and moaning, even though you're the one calling the shots. You notice that his passion-filled eyes have fluttered shut, for which you are very grateful. You're honestly not sure if you could've handled another moment of staring into his eyes. You know that he's probably imagining someone else, but you can forgive that. It's not as though he's made a commitment to you, and you _are_ both participating merely for the pleasures.

Your movement becomes labored as you edge towards your climax. However, the man beneath you has yet to be satisfied even as your hand pleasures his most sensitive surfaces. Redoubling your efforts, you plunge even deeper into his body, causing him to shudder and hiss with desire. You clench your teeth as your own reckless actions lead you even closer to the brink. Refusing to submit until your partner has reached completion, you lean forward and capture his mouth in a forbidden kiss, causing him to moan deeply and reach his orgasm in powerful waves. Shocked by the success of your plan, you sigh and allow yourself the luxury of releasing your seed into his artificially warmed body.

As you lie beside him, he is quiet for the longest of times. You aren't really sure what to say, or if you really should say anything at all. His eyes finally open only to stare at the ceiling, adding to the pressure of the silence. Despite your discomfort with the situation, you wonder if perhaps you have showed him what he had desired all along. After what seems like hours, you wrap a gentle arm around him and move in to kiss him again. However, you are pushed away and he throws the blankets from his bare form. You can see it now: The self-hatred and guilt arising from the depth of his heart to haunt him. It is then when you realize that you haven't fulfilled his desires, only mocked them.

"Get dressed," he snaps suddenly, as he clothes himself with his back turned towards you. He is cold to you now, and you understand that he is justified in it. You violated the conditions of your silent contract by showing him affection, affection meant to be shown between two true lovers; not by a whore and his next victim.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya sat cross-legged on his soul mate's bed for at least five hours, refusing to see anyone who asked for him. Clasping his hands in his lap with his eyes closed, he reflected on what had transpired in the last twenty-four hours in great detail. It had been a long time since he had meditated, and even this weak level of contemplation was difficult for him. The last time he had spiritually meditated, it had been an emotionally wrecking experience that he did not wish to repeat. Even so, he sat in complete silence until he could come up with a mental diagram that couldn't have been clearer if he'd drawn a blueprint and had it confirmed by a six-year-old.

Zuko was angry and hurt at the thought of being manipulated by someone he was still learning to trust.

Setsuya had attempted to manipulate his mate, superficially believing he was protecting Zuko from harm, when in reality he was fearful of Ryuichi's grasp on the boy.

Setsuya was fearful of this grasp because Ryuichi could gain power over Zuko and persuade him to think in a manner that could turn him against Setsuya.

This concept was amplified by his jealousy of Zuko's intrigue with the scarlet-eyed vampire, who seemed equally intrigued by the teenager.

His jealousy emerged from the fact that Ryuichi was merely _touching _the boy, which wasn't fair because that was inferring that Zuko was his property.

Ryuichi was only enjoying the first genuine, nonsexual relationship he had formed for a long time, and it wasn't Setsuya's place to interfere in such an innocent affair.

Rather than making Zuko feel as though he were a possession, Setsuya ought to have approached the situation by being completely straightforward with the reasoning behind his fears of Ryuichi.

Zuko in turn had angered him by inferring that he was the cause of his own fears, which in itself was completely true yet difficult to deal with.

Setsuya was a complete jackass for hitting the other. End of discussion.

After his revelation was complete, Setsuya opened his eyes only to find that he felt like the cruelest creature to have ever walked the face of the planet. He could still recall from his psychology class during his human lifetime that making a person less-than-worthy was the best way to incur their lasting resentment, despite further attempts to repair the relationship. He only remembered this fact because he had proved it correct on many levels by enforcing it on Ryuichi and Zuko, and having been the object of its enforcement by his former master and even Kuzon. _Relationships are complicated_, he concluded, rolling his eyes at his own naivety. Over a hundred and twenty years, and that was still the best he could come up with.

Well, at least the first step to earning forgiveness was evident- find Zuko, apologize from the bottom of his heart, and duck from oncoming punches. He winced at the thought, his hand creeping back to his chest where Zuko had justifiably struck him. Setsuya couldn't deny that he was surprised by the power his young mate possessed, not to mention his temper. Kuzon had been more prominently hotheaded, but he had never struck Setsuya during their time together. Setsuya attributed it to the fact that he was so effeminate in appearance in comparison to Kuzon, that it would have seemed altogether quite unacceptable. 'Domestic abuse', he believed it to be called by the human populace. The vampire lord shrugged on his cloak and shook his head, cursing himself for bringing an easy-going, amiable boy as Zuko to such lengths.

He had hardly passed through the doorframe when Akane appeared by his side, still dressed in her wedding garments and hair let loose. The lack of noise and music had already died down, informing him that the festivities had long passed. Twisting her hands together habitually, Akane bowed and spoke, "Lord Setsuya! Is everything alright? I saw Zuko run out of the room a few hours ago and I-"

"Hours?" Setsuya let out an unsteady breath, trying not to panic. His nose twitched and dread filled him when he realized that Zuko's scent was out of his range. "Akane, where did he go?" he pressed her urgently, grabbing onto her forearms. "Did you see which way he went?" _He could be anywhere by now. _

"He went toward Ryuichi's room," she confessed reluctantly, her features tinged with guilt. "I know I should have followed him, but he looked so upset that I decided to let him be." Setsuya winced at this remark. "I'm sorry, Master, I-"

"Never mind," he interrupted sharply, softening his gaze when he saw the girl flinch. "It's alright. Tell Hayate to take over my office for a while, would you? After that, you have my permission to hunt with Rohan. It's your wedding day, Akane. Enjoy yourself." He brushed her hair behind her ear as she gave him a weak smile, before quickening his stride towards Ryuichi's chambers. An instinctively protective feeling lingered in the pit of his stomach, tainting his rational thought. He could only shelter Zuko to a certain extent, and the distance between them stressed this extent. No matter how fearful a vampire was of Setsuya, an untouched young man of two divine bloodlines was too tempting to resist. The vampire lord had been forced only once or twice to use his abilities to their fullest capacity to intimidate another and, being a natural experimenter and the eldest vampire of the populace, his vampiric enhancements far surpassed that of any other native or outsider. Approaching Ryuichi's door, Setsuya clenched his teeth and made a vow that any person who put his soul mate in harm's way would experience those powers unleashed.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ryuichi lay contemplatively on his bed, hair messy and appearance disheveled courtesy of his ruffled clothing and breathless comportment. His head ached to such an extent, he was tempted to find a mortal drugged up on painkillers to feed from. Unfortunately, his better judgment prevailed. The pale-skinned vampire, while youthful in appearance, wished that he still possessed the innocence that was ripped from him by his new life. His latest fling's mishap had taken a heavy toll on his mental wellbeing. Laying there on that comfortable bedding tainted with sin, he suddenly longed for the presence of his human companion. He had almost forgotten what a friendship was like… It was nice wasn't it? Yes.

An impatient knock at his door startled him, as he hadn't been paying much attention to anything. Rising, he bowed his head whilst wiping away the tears that stained his face, and crossed the room to open the door, not bothering to tidy himself up. He knew what his guest desired of him, and Ryuichi rightfully deserved the tension of this confrontation. The young vampire stepped back as Setsuya entered the room, nose wrinkling at the bitter smell of transgression and sweat tracing its way down the back of the younger's neck. "My Lord." Ryuichi bowed, pondering when his master had last eaten. His face was considerably worn, and his eyes were dark from lack of nourishment.

"Where is he?" the man asked quietly, smoothing his robes in a dignified manner, which made the younger's anger flare.

"What right do you have?" His words were as cold as ice, startling the older vampire. Ryuichi had always treated Setsuya with a vast amount of respect, for obligatory reasons or otherwise. Now, however, his scarlet eyes burned with unrivaled passion that far outstretched any anger his young comrade had ever directed toward him before. "What right do you have to know where he is? It doesn't matter where he is, as long as he's away from you!" the vampire spat, bringing himself to his full height, which considerably rivaled Setsuya's. The man stepped forward and raised his hand, while Ryuichi braced himself for a painfully unpleasant blow.

The younger vampire was shocked to find the hand caressing his cheek, even more so to witness Setsuya's sorrowful gaze. "You're right," the man whispered, his other hand rising to rest on Ryuichi's side. "Only a monster harms an innocent companion." _The way I'm hurting Zuko, the way I hurt you. _Ryuichi's eyes fluttered shut as he unconsciously clasped the hand cupping his face with a soft moan, unable to think properly as Setsuya touched him for the first time in a very long while. It was incredible to feel affection, true affection, everything that he'd ever wanted except-

_Love. _He didn't need the sex or the physical contact. No, those were short-term solutions to his misery. He needed _this_, but on a deeper level. Ryuichi unconsciously stepped into the embrace, wondering if Setsuya's lips still tasted like bittersweet wine. "I'm sorry, my Ryu," Setsuya whispered in his ear, making the other melt in his arms. "I was the one who wronged you. Zuko was right… I was mistaken to allow this tension between us to go on for so long. You mean so much to me, and I don't want you to have to suffer the way I did."

The embrace became tighter, and Ryuichi barely suppressed his tears as Setsuya's chilling hold seemed to immerse his body in an icy fire. _Could he only be saying this to get me to talk? _No… Setsuya wasn't like that. This was genuine. For so many years the scarlet-eyed man had attempted to eradicate their connection by indulging in pleasurable excursions that only scorned his needs. What he hadn't counted on was the permanent emotional and spiritual connection between a vampire and his maker; a relationship out of obligation, protection, and the sharing of secrets only known amongst the undead. Their bond was strained, but it was always there. Ryuichi's arms wrapped tightly around the body of the older man, unbelieving of how much he'd missed this. How long had it been since he'd hugged Setsuya? Fifty years? Sixty?

Setsuya made a move to pull away, only to have the younger man drag him fiercely back into his hold. "Please don't stop," came an admittedly pathetic whisper. The vampire lord sighed in partial relief, watching Ryuichi's eyes reflect the innocent, vulnerable youth that he once was. His hand stroked the other man's hair and allowed the younger's head to rest on his shoulder. _No, _Ryuichi suddenly realized. His eyes shot wide open and he pulled away from the vampire. _He isn't mine to have. We are friends, companions at most. He is Zuko's to love. _"He asked me to take him above ground," Ryuichi finally whispered, his arms wrapped around his own waist. "I wasn't going to leave him, but he begged me and I- I gave in. I lent him my sword and made him promise to hand-deliver it to me to affirm his return. It was the entrance adjacent to the cliff-side shore. There aren't any docks there, and he couldn't have gotten too far."

If Setsuya was still human, his face would have paled at this revelation. "Above ground?" he asked slowly, his chest tightening with fear. "You let him go _above ground_?" Ryuichi bit his lip nervously, waiting for the other to eliminate all previous implications of a restored companionship. While he did no such thing, Setsuya still took the other by the forearms and spoke quickly and with much fear. "Ryuichi, you don't understand what you've done. I'm not afraid of Zuko running off, I'm afraid of what will happen to him if he gets caught. If Zuko is found and taken back to his father, Ozai will kill him," he finished in a guilty whisper, his unbeating heart twisting in his chest.

"Wh-What?!" Ryuichi cried, leaping back with a look of terror on his face. Realization slowly tapped him on the shoulder, as he whispered, "Zuko doesn't know, does he? Oh, how could I have-" He raised a hand to his mouth and shut his eyes, shaking his head. "We have to find him."

Setsuya was already at the door, his young comrade close on his heels. "You check the north side, I'll check the coastline," he instructed, nearing a sprint as they approached the corridor's exit. "It's daybreak isn't it?" He muffled a curse at Ryuichi's affirmation, his mind racing faster than he could keep up with it. "Remember to keep your hood up to cover your eyes. Speak to no mortal you meet. I'll send for you if I find him."

"What makes you think he'll be on the shore?" Ryuichi called, guilt sending a bitter, bile-like taste up his throat. _How could I have let him go? He could be trying to get home! He could be dead! _

"A well-informed hunch."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Zuko ran the sand through his fingers methodically, finding a certain comfort in the finely grained terrain. Then again, it was just one more thing slipping out of his grasp. He laid out on the deserted beach with a sigh, rolling over onto his side and running a finger over Ryuichi's sheathed blade that lay beside him. It was the only article preventing his loss of rational thought at the moment. When he'd first stepped into the open air unaccompanied, he'd been sorely tempted to run to the heart of the mainland and never look back. However, his promise to Ryuichi alongside the fact that he had no idea where he was kept him from doing so. His anger had since diminished, but confusion had only taken its place. The dawn was just barely tingeing the sky a light red, and the rhythmic waves of the ocean calmed him. The teenager had always loved the ocean. It had a volatile nature, not unlike himself.

The past few hours had given him sufficient time to ponder exactly what he thought he was doing, living underground with a vampire who was introducing him to a bond so deep that it challenged him to expose himself in ways he'd never thought possible. Here he was, free to search for a way home with no qualms, yet unable to do so. If he could still be called a hostage, he was holding the key himself. "What have you done to me?" Zuko asked the absent vampire, relaxing into the form-fitting sand. _Soul mates. _The words ran through the teenager's mind like a beautiful, poisonous hymn. Was he ready to bind himself to this man, this vampire? What would happen after the bonding process was complete? Did Setsuya expect him to stay with him beneath the ground? Would Zuko be able to live amongst his own people ever again? "What am I _doing_?!" he exclaimed rather loudly, running a hand through his ruffled hair. Unfortunately, the ocean did not care to answer him. He sighed when only silence met his ears, causing him to snatch up a smooth stone buried in the sand and toss it into the cerulean waters.

"I've fallen head-over-heels for that stupid vampire."

"And to which stupid vampire are we referring?"

Zuko jumped and jerked his head back at the sound of a soothing voice, to see Setsuya kneeling behind him, looking visibly relieved to see the younger man. Feeling a dash of 'I'm-supposed-to-be-mad-at-you" aftertaste, the teenager whipped around and reclined into the warming sand with his arms crossed at his chest. "I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me," he informed the vampire coldly, focusing on the melodic pattern of the waves. Fear instilled itself in his heart, still unsure as to how Setsuya would react to his disobedience. There was so much he didn't understand about this man, so much luring mystery that made his heart pound and his mind race-

"I hadn't meant to sneak up on you. If fact, I made quite a bit of noise with the intent of warning you." Setsuya's voice sounded amused yet slightly nervous as well, as if he said the wrong thing the world could very well stop turning. Zuko refused to look back at the man, even though his heart begged him to acknowledge that soft, contrite voice. A few moments passed when Zuko was just about willing to surrender when the vampire stole the words right out from under him:

"Zuko, I'm sorry." Two gentle arms wrapped around the younger man's body, causing him to smile as much as his sullen mood would allow. The vampire's legs entrapped the boy and his lips rested on the human's ear as he spoke. "I made a terrible mistake trying to control you the way I did. Please understand that I was only trying to protect you. My mind was clouded with jealousy and fear out of Ryuichi's influence over you." Setsuya's voice became doused with guilt. "I shouldn't have treated you as my inferior, but I'm used to people following my orders without question; I'm used to people _trusting _me. Putting myself in your shoes made me realize that the circumstances under which we met would damper my ability to earn your trust so easily. I promise, from now on I'm going to be a lot more straightforward with you. I'll tell you everything you want to know about me, no matter how uncomfortable it is for me to remember." He kissed the teenager's neck, surprised by his rapid heartbeat. "All I ask is that you remain with me until the bonding process is complete. You are not my servant, nor my experiment. You are someone I've grown to care for deeply, and I've no right to enchain you to my side and control every aspect of your life."

Zuko raised his head, having heard enough to understand that his soul mate was sincere. He turned around, embraced the older man around the shoulders, and pressed a kiss against the man's lips. "Thank you, Setsuya. I know I overreacted, but I'm just a bit nervous about this whole situation. I'm undeniably attracted to you and I don't doubt the truth to your theory, but Spirits help me, I hardly know you! When you pull the reigns tighter, it only makes me panic. I want to trust you, I really do, but I need you to start trusting me." He cupped Setsuya's face and whispered into his ear, "You can start by trusting me to watch out for my own wellbeing."

"You know about Ryuichi, then?" Setsuya pulled back, looking rather startled as he examined his soul mate's eyes for a reaction. "About his… excursions?" He averted his eyes at Zuko's affirming nod, whispering just loud enough to be heard over the ocean's waves, "It's my fault he's like that, you know. It's my fault he's been degraded to such conditions. I-"

Zuko shook his head, running his fingers through the man's raven hair. "Another time." With these words he pushed Setsuya back into the sand and laid his head on the other's chest, content against the comforting frigidity of the man's body. After a few moments, the vampire began to shake slightly. When Zuko looked up to ask him what was wrong, he was shocked to see his soul mate was laughing silently. "Setsuya?"

The pale man smiled, his eyes fluttering shut as the sun's warmth peeked over the horizon. Wrapping his arms around the younger's body, he murmured, "It's nothing. I just- this position is awfully familiar to me." Setsuya sighed with nostalgia, while Zuko grew exceedingly jealous at the thought of anyone else lying atop Setsuya on the sandy shore. The vampire began to laugh even harder sensing his mate's envy and stood, pulling the teenager up against him. "Come," he whispered, violet eyes bright with excitement. "I'd like to show you something, Beloved." Amongst forgiven words and unspoken promises, Zuko nodded his head and allowed himself to be led by the hand.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"_Kuzon, you know I'm not very fond of surprises," Setsuya said, his voice barely audible to one who was unused to it. The violet-eyed teenager strained to see what was beyond the blindfold wrapped around his eyes. With a playfully exasperated sigh, he allowed himself to be led by hand throughout the city with sore feet, for they'd been walking for nearly three quarters of an hour. His lover only tightened his grip on the other's hand, while the younger could imagine the man silently snickering with victory. Finally they ceased their seemingly endless walk, while Setsuya's heart skipped a beat with excitement. For a moment, Kuzon released his counterpart's hand only to walk behind the blindfolded man and place his hands on his shoulders. _

"_Alright, Setsuya," Kuzon whispered in his ear, causing his loved one to shiver with anticipation. "Take off your shoes." He complied, freeing his bare feet onto the concrete and handing the articles to Kuzon, who could be heard stuffing them into his bag. "Now, take three steps forward." Setsuya nodded, walking forward with his mate in tow. One... Two... Three. The boy gasped, taking a step back and bumping into Kuzon, who only chuckled at his reaction. What met Setsuya's skin was not the usual dirt or pavement, but the malleable texture of finely-grained-_

"_Sand," Setsuya murmured, his heart overfilling with joy. He quieted for a moment, straining to hear the soft sound of the gentle tide against the shore. "Kuzon, you didn't have to do this. I know how busy y-" _

"_Hush." A finger to his lips silenced him, as Kuzon kissed his neck tenderly.. "I promise you, this night is going to be perfect."_

_The sound of the waves grew louder in the younger man's ears, his heartstrings receiving a tug in his chest. "I want to play in the water," Setsuya admitted, his childish desires overcoming him. His body ached to feel the waves against it, and he wished to linger in the ocean's calming scent until it soaked into his very skin. _

"_Soon enough," Kuzon assured, taking the liberty of seizing his lover's hand once again. "First, I have something I wish to show you. Keep that blindfold on, or you'll ruin the surprise." _

_The violet-eyed teenager tilted his head in wonder as he was pulled forward into the welcoming sand. The beach wasn't the surprise? Setsuya felt his heart pound with bliss, for his counterpart hadn't done something like this with him for a very long time. Kuzon, being bound to the wishes of his parents to take up extra coursework at home during his winter break, only had a four week recess from the tasteful university he attended, and he'd spent three focusing solely on his work. The winter classes his parents enrolled him in ending up being twice as difficult seeing as how his parents believed they were paying for his education in political science, whereas his registered major was among the visual arts. Henceforth, Kuzon was trying to study an advanced course in which he had little background and even less interest. _

"_Watch the steps," Kuzon warned, grasping Setsuya's hands in his and leading him up the small cluster of stairs and onto a platform where he ran his soul mate's hand over the protruding number sequence just beside the door to-_

"_Our beach house!" Setsuya exclaimed his arms finding their way across the other's body. "You rented our house? For how long?!" _

"_The entire week," Kuzon said smugly, nuzzling his head into the other's neck. "Ah, ah, ah! You can't take of the blindfold yet." He pushed away his counterpart's creeping hands. "I can't have you ruining the surprise!" _

"_You spoil me," the younger man breathed, joy fluttering throughout his stomach. He was going to have his mate to himself for a whole week! The firebender merely laughed, settling his hands on the other's hips from behind and guided him through the cottage with care. The blindfolded teenager pursed his lips to keep from smiling, knowing very well the pathway to their bedroom even without sight. The first element to invade his senses was the beautiful smell of incense that vaguely resembled the scent of fresh rainwater. _

_Stopping in the doorframe, Kuzon wrapped his arms lovingly around the man's waist and whispered, "You may take off the blindfold now, Setsuya." The teen sighed with relief, untying the piece of red cloth as quickly as possible. His eyes fluttered open, adjusting very quickly to the light provided by the few dim candles placed strategically around the room. Nevertheless, his eyes grew wide and he let out a wondrous breath when he saw the renovations done to their bedroom. Upon their fluffy black comforter was a stunning spread of beautiful and familiar rose petals with a deep violet tint to them, chosen as Kuzon's self-proclaimed favorite flower for resembling his beloved's unique eyes. Setsuya felt himself blush as he glanced over to the contemporary dresser to see two glasses of red wine already poured for them with a fresh bottle waiting on hand. Perhaps the most stunning modification made to the room was the mural that surrounded the four walls and even the ceiling, that took the young man's breath away. Countless shades of blue and purple: Sapphire, cobalt, turquoise, cerulean, indigo, lilac, violet, and others all fading in and out of each other in graceful swirls within which silvery star-like entities were painted, resembling an ideal twilight sky. _

"_I snagged a few of my art friends from the studio in town," Kuzon explained, still wrapped tightly around his lover. "It only took us three days to paint, and they were thrilled to do it when they heard it was for you." He kissed his mate's neck, before nibbling at his ear. "Are you pleased?" _

_Setsuya could barely breathe, unable to fathom the fact that Kuzon had done all of this, just for him. He turned to face his counterpart, hands caressing the man's face. "Let me...." His voice trailed off as he withdrew deep inside of his mind and soul, coaxing himself to become open to his lover. Pressing their foreheads together, he unfastened the bolt on his emotions and allowed them to spill out into a single kiss. He knew he was showing weakness and leaving himself vulnerable, but Kuzon's reaction was well worth it. The older teenager's eyes fluttered shut in aftershock of receiving such a detailed sample of what his soul mate was experiencing. "I can only remember a single time when I've been happier," Setsuya admitted, his voice slightly shaken. "For you to have done this for me-" _

"_It's less than what you deserve," Kuzon interrupted, hands clutching tightly to his boyfriend's hips. "I know I haven't been a very good partner these past few weeks, nor have I proved myself to be a commendable lover. Please forgive me, Setsuya. I'll try my hardest to make myself worthy of your love."_

"_It is _I _who is not worthy of _you_," Setsuya exclaimed with a glance behind his shoulder. "You treat me so well, Beloved. I don't know what I did to deserve this." Kuzon laughed, pressing a chaste kiss against his lover's lips. _

"_You became my angel." _

xXxBloodlustxXx

"So, you and Kuzon spent your vacations here?" Zuko asked in a daze, seated on the dusty bed. The wooden walls of the beach house were rotted, causing a musky smell to taint the air. The house had long since been abandoned, but never touched as it dwelled on private property. Even past the mold and decomposition, the teenager could still see traces of the beautiful mural that had once wrapped around the room. He supposed that the place once held special memories for his soul mate, but there was only a looming depression hovering over his own aura. His heart pounded suddenly in his throat, sensing Setsuya's complete transformation as he entered the room. The vampire's grace and elegance was ever present, but his alert manner was diminished and the sharp gleam in his eye reflected not in the cool darkness.

"Yes," Setsuya replied quietly, seating himself next to the younger man on the creaking bed. "It holds a lot of memories for me. For _us_." He nodded pointedly at the teenager, who could only stare at the vampire, amazed by the overwhelming feeling of nostalgia that surrounded this place. "It's where Kuzon and I came to realize we loved each other." Zuko's heart ached somewhat at the word 'love', knowing that both Setsuya and he were still incapable of using that word in regard to each other. He wanted so badly to bring his mate happiness, but the thought of the man's fragile heart and his own still-maturing emotions forced him to bite his tongue. His discomfort did not go unnoticed, as the older wrapped an arm around his mate and kissed him. "You're approaching this in the wrong manner," Setsuya scolded, causing Zuko to incline his head in question. "You're trying too hard to distinguish between Kuzon and Zuko. It is the transcendence of a soul into another body. Even without his memories, you _are _Kuzon as much as you are yourself. Yet, you are still your own person."

The teenager struggled with the idea for a few moments, before shrugging in surrender. "I was never very good with all of that spiritual drivel," he murmured to himself, watching the peeled paint of the walls in an attempt to return them back to their former glory. He tilted his head back with a sigh, breathing deeply as he concentrated on the sensation of a slender finger tracing its way along his bare arm. Somehow, the touch didn't quite seem as cold as before. "Did you and Kuzon ever argue?" he asked, leaning back into Setsuya's body and stifling a cough resulting from the dust clouding the air. He left a deliberate pause for interpretation of the answer's criteria. Zuko wouldn't force the other to speak of his past if it was too painful for him, despite Setsuya's promise. To his surprise, the vampire let out a gentle laugh that seemed to echo despondently against the hollowing oak of the house.

"Of course we did. In fact, we ended up fighting more often than not." Setsuya made no move to hide his amused grin at the teen's wondrous gaze.

"You must be exaggerating," the boy insisted, tilting his head back so that he could lock gazes with the vampire. "Surely your deep connection with him prevented disputes such as the one we had?"

Setsuya's eyes shifted about the room, lost in his memoires, before returning the other's skeptical gaze with a smile that made Zuko's heart twist in melancholy. "It was silly," Setsuya admitted, bringing his soul mate's head to rest against his chest, his voice so soft that the younger strained to hear it over the sound of the waves and the cool wind that crept through the worn crevices of the house. "We may have been an ideal match, but we were completely different people. Just because we felt a deep connection with each other didn't mean that we readily accepted each other's views as plausible. No…" He repeated the word once more, tracing his lips as though trying to understand how his mouth formed his speech. "No, we fought. They could have been workable disagreements was it not for the way we approached them."

Silence drifted on until Zuko finally had the courage to speak, "What do you mean?" He bit his lip in a curious manner, as the hand that had struck him hours before stroked him with gentle care.

"Kuzon was a rather _forward _man. His life revolved around logic and honesty. If something or someone was bothering him, he had no trouble approaching a person, particularly me, and informing me exactly what I had done to irritate him and how I could fix the problem." He chuckled. "Needless to say, I didn't take it very well. _'You're not drinking enough water Setsuya, you must drink more water.' 'You shouldn't be so modest on these university application forms.' 'It wouldn't kill you to let me copy off your homework just one more time.' 'Damn it Setsuya, stop your philosophical garbage and just answer the question!' _It was his way of showing me that he cared about me, but I found him crude and meddlesome. Myself on the other hand? I couldn't be forward about my troubles if my very life depended on it. When I w-… When I am troubled by something, I don't rely on another person to fix it. I retreat into the corridors of my mind and find a solution myself, as I was taught that a period of detachment would bring me my answers.

"Unfortunately, I often mistook detachment for disregard and isolation." Sensing Zuko's confusion, he explained in a patient voice, "I didn't understand that I could interact with the world without being a part of it, a part of its socialization and shadows of reality. When I was upset or frustrated, I sat in the corner of my room, closed my eyes, and pretended that nothing else existed. I often awoke from these incomplete meditations in a worse off position than when I'd started. I ignored Kuzon's pleas, insisting that I tell him what was wrong, for we read each other as well as you and I now, even as two mortals not quite in touch with our deeper spirits. I would sit for hours staring out of an open window or forcing my eyes to trace floor patterns of my family's manor in meditation. This bothered Kuzon for reasons I can't really describe. He seemed to view my silence as a form of… distrust; that perhaps I thought that I couldn't bring my troubles to him. He was angry, I was frustrated, and it took a long time for us to find an appropriate balance. Do you see the parallel?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Zuko gave a small start before whispering, "Yes. It's no different from now. I said some very blatant, accusatory things. I should have had more respect for your privacy and been gentler with my words. Yet," he added, giving the man a rather pointed look. "You ought to have been honest with me."

The vampire nodded, pleased that they had reached the same conclusion. _And to think, I was in possession of this knowledge and I still fell back into my ridiculous habits. No, it shouldn't be so. I'm not alone anymore. _Upon opening his eyes, not having remembered closing them, he was surprised to find his younger companion was pacing the length of the room and murmuring to himself. Having escaped Setsuya's hold without the vampire realizing it was a rather fantastic accomplishment, yet the man did not interrupt the teen's thoughts for the sake of congratulating him. Suddenly, a wave of euphoria washed over Setsuya, knowing that the teenager had fallen "head-over-heels" for him. He rested against the headboard, rather pleased with himself, watching his soul mate untangle the knots in his mind. A snag of anxiety tore at his heart when Zuko finally stilled, facing the man with a look of solemn determination in his eye. What if… What if the boy wanted to leave him? To go back home and forget everything about him? Surely Setsuya had promised not to compel the teenager against his will, but would he be forced to break his promise for the boy's own safety? Or worse, would he have to tell the teenager the truth that he wasn't ready for? That, in the eyes of his father, he was merely a bargaining chip?

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing," the teenager said in a low voice, running a tense hand through his own silky locks of hair, still damp from the morning's humidity. "We're little more than acquaintances, yet in the past three weeks- yes, I've been keeping track," he added at Setsuya's wide-eyed gaze. "I have a very tuned internal clock. In the past three weeks I've felt more spiritually connected to you than I've ever been to another person." There was a slight hesitation here that perhaps implied an exception, but the teenager pressed on. "For all I know, it's very possible that you're using some supernatural vampiric seduction method to lure me into a false sense of security." He raised a hand to interrupt Setsuya's heated response. "But I trust you, perhaps more than I should. I feel that there is a connection between us that would be detrimental to disregard. However, if I'm going to remain with you until our bond is complete, we're going to need to set some ground rules."

Setsuya, thrilled by the prospect of the teenager voluntarily remaining with him, nodded his head in blissful agreement. Nevermind that he was being bossed around by someone one-hundred and seven years younger than himself.

"First of all, no more of this moping jealousy foolishness," the teenager began, taking the liberty of crossing his arms and staring the man down. "I'm not a mind reader, Setsuya. You need to _tell _me when something is bothering you. I don't want you to sit around pouting because you think I'm flirting with others in order to upset you." His glare silenced the vampire, who was itching to interrupt his lecture. "Secondly, in regards to Ryuichi- I don't care if you make amends with him or not. If you could just recognize the fact that he is my teacher, my friend, that is all I would ask of you. I trust him because he opened his soul up to me, and I'm instinctive enough to know whether or not I am in danger. Your protection is welcomed, but I cannot be chained to your side." Setsuya nodded, vowing silently to have another talk with his assistant when he returned underground. "On the same note, I must have more time in the open air without you hovering over me."

The vampire winced at this, eyes shifting about the room nervously. Quick to compromise he blurted out, "Only after our bond strengthens." At Zuko's near-seething look he quickly explained, "It's not that I don't trust you. Simply that, as the population's leader, I have rogue enemies that aren't associated with our civility towards human life. Should I invoke their anger, they'd associate you with me by scent and seek to use you to their advantage. When our bond strengthens, I'll have a better sense of when you are in danger based on your location and mentality. Only after that point will it be safe for you to travel above ground alone." Setsuya gave him a sweet, apologetic smile to cover up his nervous shudder.

Zuko nodded with consent, his eyes flickering with uncertainty. His last words were considerably softer and more affectionate than before. "Lastly, I want you to be honest with me, Setsuya." He pretended not to notice the vampire let out a shaky breath, filled with dread. "You don't have to share your past with me, but I'd like to get to know you better. I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me everything; I know you have had difficult experiences that I can't even begin to comprehend. Even so, I can't help you if you don't let me in." With these words, Zuko pulled forward and knelt before the man, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. In this kiss, he expressed every underlying statement of his wishes.

_There's no replacement for you in my heart. _

_You have enough to worry about without me in the picture. _

_There's no physical distance that can impair our bond. _

_I want to help you, Setsuya. I want to love you. _

Setsuya pulled the teenager against him, savoring his taste, his touch, his scent, his warmth. His hands clasped desperately to the younger man, feeling his unspoken passion through the movements of his body and the unbearable beating of his strong, young heart. The vampire descended his lips to his soul mate's neck, feeling the boy let out a slow breath. There he felt the warm, sweet blood pulsing within the foremost veins of Zuko's being, driving him to the near brink with a hungry lust for sustenance. Attempting to pull away, Setsuya lost his grip on the bedpost and stumbled to the side where his hand slammed down on a rickety nightstand of crumbling oak. Needless to say, the ancient furniture could barely support his weight, the left half of the stand collapsing and its drawer falling to the floor with a thunderous crash.

The younger jerked with surprise, nearly knocking his companion to the floor as well. The two sat in a tense, amused silence for a while until the jolt of the occurrence had faded. "You certainly know how to ruin a mood," Zuko teased, watching the other let out an embarrassed laugh.

Setsuya carefully stepped over the destroyed nightstand and motioned towards the door. "Shall we? I'm absolutely famished, and this place is far too quiet even for my tastes." Zuko nodded, a familiar peace passing over his expression. He leapt off of the bed and turned to leave, when the contents of the once-in-tact drawer caught his gaze.

"Setsuya," he breathed, kneeling down and lifting from the drawer a stack of papers perhaps half an inch thick, slightly tinted gold from age. However, no amount of fray or decay could have hidden the pure charcoaled beauty that adorned them. "This- this is you!" he exclaimed, holding the papers up to the light and beginning to flip through them. Portrait after portrait were images of his soul mate, although not as he knew him now. It was a Setsuya of mortal vibrancy, his gorgeous eyes softer, his expression devoid of cold rigidity, his smile that of one practiced more often than not. Sitting at a piano with a concentrated serenity, leaning against a windowsill with his hair brushed back, lying back on an exquisite bed with suppressed innocence, only a sheet wrapped around him. It was surreal, as though Setsuya had both lost and gained a certain defined beauty through his transition into his vampire self. Instantly, Zuko adored the man he saw staring back at him through the drawings as the half of his mate he'd never seen. It was as if he'd suddenly been introduced to the vampire entirely.

Setsuya however, shivered at the sight of his old being and was forced to look away with a shake of his head. "That was me at one point, yes." His voice sounded oddly far-off to his own ears as he continued, "Kuzon was rather fond of using me to practice his arts. Of course, he had to hide his works here. He couldn't allow his parents to know he was wasting his time with visual arts when he was supposedly studying government and economics. On another note, his parents weren't very fond of me at all." A bitter smile passed over the vampire's face as he shook his head free of such thoughts. "No, no the story can't begin like that," he murmured to himself, catching the boy's attention. "It must start from the beginning."

A wave of silent awareness was passed between the both of them before Zuko spoke, "You mean to tell me, then? Of your past?"

"Yes. For the sake of our bond and your understanding, I shall tell you." Setsuya's took a shaky breath before gesturing to the drawings. "I have let the past remain in the past for so long, I pretend to have no responsibility to who I was. It will do us both good. Come, and leave the drawings. We should return before Ryuichi goes mad with worry."

Despite the vampire's words, the teenager found himself pocketing the papers when his soul mate had turned away.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ryuichi believed that no greater gift of relief could have been bestowed upon him when Setsuya and Zuko entered the underground sanctuary with a considerably agreeable aura surrounding the pair. After returning empty-handed from his search, the vampire had been sure that his own doing had led to the Prince's downfall. With a respectful bow, the teenager offered Ryuichi's sword to him with a sly wink that led the vampire to believe Zuko had indeed gotten his way. Setsuya stepped forward and placed his hand on the forearm of the younger vampire, a gentle and new gesture that made the other swallow and purse his lips in what would have been a blush. Ryuichi noted that Setsuya had finally taken the time to care for himself, his features no longer drawn with weariness and his eyes vibrant with focus. Not to mention the fresh smell of blood and the lightest tinge of red in the man's lips. The thought of Setsuya feeding made Ryuichi shiver with desire. Blood was intimacy, blood was comfort, blood was _life_. Mind and soul at ease, he pulled Setsuya aside and whispered, "You should tell the council of your little deal with Ozai. I'll have a panic attack if this happens again." The more obvious person who ought to be told was avoided for, coincidentally, obvious reasons. He observed the vampire lord intently, who gave no particular gesture of commitment other than shrug.

"_We'll talk later," _Setsuya mouthed, hiding a smile as Ryuichi bit his tongue and tangled his fingers together in an attempt to keep from rolling his eyes. Wrapping an arm around Zuko, he offered his assistant a grateful nod before guiding the content teenager back to their room. Before opening the door, he wrapped a hand around the other's eyes and whispered, "I wasn't sure how to make up for my idiocy, so I incorporated the only idea you'd given me. I asked one of my aids to set it up while you were away." With these words he lowered his hands to his mate's shoulders and kissed the young one's neck.

Zuko's eyes widened with surprise before breaking into a soft, sweet laughter. To the side of the bed in the once-empty crevice of their room laid a shelf full of high-quality art supplies, from oils and acrylics to ink and an overwhelming range of charcoal pencils. Fresh sketchbooks and numerous thin canvases with ranging textures were stacked neatly against the wall beside a lovely oak easel that had a beckoning shine to it. The teenager lit the remainder of the candles of the room, purposefully leaving a few untouched until the room had a comfortable, sensual dimness to it. He turned back to Setsuya, staring intently at him from across the room with an enticing smile. "You certainly know how to treat a young man, don't you?" he asked softly, stepping forward and offering a hand to the vampire.

Setsuya accepted and allowed himself to be led to the bed, sensing Zuko's immense gratitude with every gentle caress of a finger against his palm. Setsuya reclined back onto the mattress, using his vampiric muscle memory to recall exactly how Zuko had requested he pose. Zuko stepped back and examined him for a moment, before speaking. "The color of your clothing is almost identical to the bedding," the teenager said with distaste, stepping towards his supplies and thumbing through the first sketchpad, although his eyes hardly left Setsuya. "What do you have underneath your robes?"

The vampire stripped himself of his crimson clothing with haste, revealing a pair of black slacks and a violet silk shirt that opened up down to his mid-chest. Zuko felt his face flush immediately, hiding his embarrassment by turning back to rummage through his new supplies. _He looks gorgeous. _Never before had he seen the vampire in such flattering clothing, as he lie in what now seemed to be an almost tempting position. Not wanting Setsuya to sense his unease through their bond, he calmed his heart and forced a box around his emotions so that the vampire would only feel his determination. It was a handy technique he'd learned during their night's separation and based on his lifelong meditation techniques: If Zuko could focus hard enough, his awareness of their bond could help him restrain his emotions from reaching Setsuya's conscious.

"Lovely," Zuko murmured, as he gathered Setsuya's abandoned robes and strung them over the desk chair across the room. He then dragged the chair toward the bed, where he could observe his soul mate model for him. He saw the vampire let out a sigh of relief before reclining back into his pose. The teenager's eyes followed the other's body, amazed by the contrast of his clothing against his snow-white skin and the way his clothing hugged his figure. "I'm going to start out with some rough sketches for today," the teenager began, seating himself with one leg at a ninety-degree angle to the other and a sketchpad in his lap. "Tell me if you get restless and want to walk around."

"Would you rather work in silence, or may I speak to you?" the vampire asked, blinking in a slight daze as the fresh blood within his body made him as close to feeling drowsy as a vampire could feel. He ought to have known better than to lie down so soon after feeding.

"Please do," the teenager assured, no, _demanded_. "I'm capable of listening rather well when I'm working."

_Strange. Kuzon hated to talk while he was drawing. _The vampire knew very well what conversation Zuko expected to take place, and he waited for a few minutes as though to ensure there would be no immediate interruptions from fussy members of the population who couldn't stand his absence for more than a few hours. By the time Zuko had created two sketches and changed his chair's position three times, he saw fit to begin.

"I was born under the surname of my father, Tadeshi. They were a love match, my parents." Setsuya's voice turned almost dreamlike and full of admiration. "It was still uncommon back then, especially for an aristocrat."

"You were born of noble blood?" Zuko questioned with blatant astonishment, eyes flickering from Setsuya back to his paper.

"Does this surprise you?"

"Well…" The boy looked away uncomfortably. "I _know _aristocrats, Setsuya, and you're nothing like one." At the vampire's challenging smirk, the teenager fumbled with his words. "Well you know, they're, um-"

"Arrogant? Greedy? Callous?" Setsuya supplied, amused by the other's flustered state. "Yes, most of them are. However, my father wasn't born into the title. His parents died when he was young, so he inherited the estate when he was about eighteen. He owned a single plantation and invested his wealth well so that he could build a nice fortune to support a family. Before he formally met my mother, he had been endowed with a vast land grant by Firelord Souzin, who recognized his financial intelligence and intuition. He fell in love with my mother when he was an established property holder at only twenty-one. My mother was a younger servant on the plantation, and later in his household." Noticing Zuko's deep flush, he laughed. "I know. Scandalous, hmm? I doubt that I was a child of wedlock, after comparing the date on my birth certificate with their wedding license.

"The other nobles told my father that the marriage wasn't advantageous, that it was a _poor investment_. Of course, having grown up without the influence of upper society, my father was determined to follow his heart. Low and behold, I was born a mere few months later." Setsuya smiled as Zuko shifted positions with a hidden laugh. "I grew up not with a love for the money or power of aristocrats, but with values that two middleclass parents would teach their child: Frugality, compassion, and a great respect for all people. Even so, my parents always provided the best for me. We owned a gorgeous manor and I was sent to the best private school on the mainland. I was trained in music, arts, and studies of every kind with the hope that I could have every skill I possibly needed to be successful and happy. Of course, my parents didn't believe that success in itself brought happiness- Love did, and they knew because they had it. They just wanted me to have every chance in the world to do whatever I desired with my life. They were with me every day, and never hired a nanny or such. I was practically their whole world.

"Of course, even the financial security and the love of my parents couldn't prepare me for the world of young aristocratic heirs." Setsuya sighed, forcing himself to stop in mid-gesture when he attempted to brush away an itch at his neck. "When I was about eight years old, the children around me were growing old enough to start blindly adopting the attitudes of their parents. And for my family, they felt utmost contempt for which I was the main victim. Can you guess why?"

Zuko frowned, his sketching halted for the first time since they'd started. "Well, you obviously had a much different outlook on wealth than they did. I'm sure that they detected your differences and looked down on you for your sympathy toward the poorer classes."

"Yes, but there's more. They thought they knew _why _I was different." Setsuya smiled bitterly, gesturing towards his eyes. "It was _these_, Zuko."

"Your… eyes?" the teenager asked slowly, as though he was insinuating that the man was confused. "What did your eyes have to do with it?"

"Vampire's eyes often turn colors after they undergo a transformation, Ryuichi's for example: an unnatural scarlet color that you wouldn't find in any mortal. They become vibrant and beautiful. My eyes, however, have always been this shade. In the Fire Nation, the traditional eye colors are gold, brown, and once in a millennium, green. This shade of violet is only seen in members of the Water Tribe."

"They thought you were an illegitimate child!" Zuko gasped, unconsciously tearing through the parchment beneath his hand. He winced, discarding it and moving on to the next piece.

"There was no true war at the time, so the nations intermingled freely. Even so, the Fire Nation has always been very strict about blood, as you know. Because neither of my parents possessed eyes such as mine, society considered it quite possible that my mother opened her legs for a Water Tribe peasant. However, my mother was a virgin upon marriage and my father believed in her faithfulness to every extent. The doctor who delivered me claimed that if my parents were confident in their exclusive union, it was possible a genetic defect caused my eye color, or even some mixed blood in earlier generations. Whatever the case, my parents seemed to be the only ones who believed I was my father's child." The vampire was quiet for a moment, observing the teenager who had ceased to continue his drawing. "You don't have to believe it either. It sounds farfetched-"

"I believe you," Zuko said in a soothing tone, brushing his hair behind his ears. "By the sound of it, your parents truly loved each other; no one has the right to question that love, nor the demonstration of it through you. Setsuya… You have beautiful eyes, and I see nothing in them that exemplifies any deficiency or shortcoming." He continued sketching, but was determined to meet the other's gaze more frequently.

Setsuya's expression was one of pure gratitude as his eyes softened and he tilted his head with a gentle smile. "You _are_ a sweet-talker, aren't you? Yes, it was my eyes that gave me an aura of forced belonging. It seemed the older I got, the more qualities I gained that were ridicule-worthy. But I jump ahead of myself. You see, being nobility, my parents had social responsibilities regardless of their dislike for great communal gatherings…"

_A mere eight years old, young Setsuya put a hand against his mouth to stifle a deep yawn threatening to pass through his lips. Seated by the open window on the third floor of their estate, he could hear the musicians downstairs conducting the fruitless conversation and collective frivolity that intermingled with the distasteful lack of respect for names and depth of character. Having spent the last half an hour playing the piano for their guests, much to the solemn apology of his parents, young Setsuya had had quite enough socialization to last him for a while. He absolutely hated being a showcase at strangers' requests. Leaning against his elbow, he shivered as the cold winds swept through the mahogany curtains. He was chilly, but he wouldn't shut the floor-length windows now. The breeze and the humidity of the summer night just nearly simulated the ocean, or so he was told by his parents. How he would love to see that beautiful body of water-_

_An echoing step from the stairway to the left altered Setsuya's peaceful interlude and he whipped around with a gasp. Nobody was supposed to be up on the third floor! How dare someone invade his privacy! In the darkness, he could barely make out a figure just barely taller than himself, stricken with surprise when Setsuya made his presence known. _

"_Oh!" The startled boy at the top of the stairs stepped forward, his hand still lingering on the railing. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was up here." Despite his words, he continued toward Setsuya until his figure was bathed in the moonlight. His hair was a light russet that looked like it'd been forcibly tousled out of the grip of a styling gel and his golden eyes glimmered amiably in the moonlight. His robes were slightly ruffled and his posture was certainly nothing to brag about. The first words that crossed Setsuya's mind were 'uncultured', 'uncouth', and 'shallow'. Immediately Setsuya scolded himself for jumping to conclusions about a boy he'd known for about seven seconds. Didn't he despise it when people saw him and did such? Of course. That was why he was hiding upstairs. _

"_It's no matter," Setsuya assured him, bowing graciously with a charming smile. The stranger did not smile back, but the violet-eyed boy was not surprised. No doubt he had something cruel or spiteful to say. Oh well. Proper courtesy was in order anyway. "My name is-"_

"_Tadeshi. Setsuya, right?" he interrupted, causing the other to start with disdain. Setsuya gave a swift nod, already unnerved by this ill-mannered noble child. "You were in my class last year at the academy. Do you remember my name?" _

_Setsuya let out a hiss beneath his breath, squinting against the faltering moonlight. They way he said it… It sounded too much like a challenge. The mysterious boy stepped forward and inclined his head as if to give him some sort of a hint. After studying him for a few moments, the face clicked in his mind with a silent gasp. "Kuzon." The most popular boy in the class, if he did remember correctly. _

"_That's right!" He smiled for the first time, truly delighted by the recognition. "Setsuya, you have a lovely home." Without invitation, Kuzon strode forward and lifted himself to sit on the window ledge next to the other, to Setsuya's near horror. Who did this boy think he was? Nobody had ever acted this way around him before. "I remember you very well. You always got the answers right when the teacher called on you. Boy, were the rest of us sure jealous!" He sighed dreamily, as though reveling in a good memory. "You were quite the teacher's pet, weren't you?" _

"_I beg your pardon?" Setsuya exclaimed indignantly, who had as powerful sense of dignity as an eight-year-old could have. "I might have been a decent student, but I was no 'teacher's pet'!"_

_Kuzon merely laughed, heightening Setsuya's sense of dislike for the young boy. "Well it would explain why you were constantly alone." His face suddenly grew very solemn, and he tilted his head to look the other straight in the eye. "Why were you alone all the time? Did the others treat you badly?" Kuzon's face was drenched in guilt. "Did I ever treat you badly?"_

_Setsuya was stunned by the flood of emotions that flowed through the other's expression. Could it even be possible to feel so many things at one time? "N-No. I just… like being alone." _

"_You're lying." _

"_Wh-What?"_

"_I said you're lying." Kuzon glared at him, almost in a disappointed manner. "No one likes being alone. They pick on you, don't they? The boys in our class?" _

_Setsuya turned away with flushed cheeks, only to glance back to see the other half-an-inch away from him. "Yes," he finally whispered, gazing into those eyes that tied him to honesty. "Sometimes they do." _

_Kuzon was quiet for a long while, staring out into the near-full moon with a longing gaze in his eyes. Setsuya could only stare at the moon through the reflection in the other's eyes. This boy, as repulsive as he was, was enchanting and magnetic at the same time. He was so different than any other child he'd met, it was hard not to hold him in high respect. "You know why I came up here?" Kuzon asked, though continued on without waiting for an answer. "I wanted to get away from all of those awful kids. My parents like to see me with them, but they're all boring and mean. They talk about each other constantly when another's back is turned and they're always comparing themselves to each other like their whole life is one big, annoying contest." The golden-eyed boy stared intently at Setsuya, who wrapped his arms around his waist and shivered. "Can I stay up here with you? I think we can be friends." _

_Setsuya closed his eyes for a moment, before showcasing a genuine smile for his new acquaintance. Suddenly, he felt rather warm. "Yes. Follow me. I'll show you my room, if you like." _

"So that was the first time you met?" Zuko asked wondrously, practicing Setsuya's eyes off in the corner of the paper. "Ease up on the blinking, please."

"Yes, it was the first time we met properly. We'd been in class together before, but he'd always been surrounded by wealthy children with famous heritage. His parents influenced his social patterns heavily while he was young. He grew out of that when he met me, as I grew out of my preconceptions of humanity."

_  
_"You said earlier that his parents didn't approve of you. Was it because of your questionable bloodline?" Zuko spread his finished sketches across his lap, trying to decide on the angle he liked the most. _The lighting is perfect in this one, but in this one Setsuya's body is absolutely flattered. _

"Yes, for the most part." Setsuya's face darkened with what Zuko guessed was disdain. "But they saw the ways I changed Kuzon and they looked at me as though I was a pest, a disease. He gained independence from his parents, allowed himself to indulge in his own desire: art. I encouraged his creativity, something his parents had never done for him. We became inseparable after that point, best friends if you will." He let out a hollow laugh, shifting his elbow slightly and then fixing it at Zuko's expectant stare. "Agni, his parents hated me after that! They went so far as to tell _my_ parents I was poisoning their son with my sense of lack of discipline. I vaguely remember my mother slamming the door in their faces."

"Rightfully so," Zuko grunted under his breath, focusing on how pretty Setsuya's pale lips were and imagining how enchanting they looked when scarlet blood dripped slowly down them.

"Thankfully, my parents took the feud no farther than the realm of adulthood. They let me invite Kuzon over to dinner constantly, and they loved having him. I, on the other hand, could not even walk Kuzon to the door of his home without feeling estranged and unwanted. It was bizarre for me to be so close to someone my age. I was sure that by the time summer ended and we returned to school that his attitude towards me would change; that he would go back to ignoring me and I would be stuck in the library during my lunchtimes again. But, he surprised me." Setsuya smiled, despite feeling the first pang of aching in his heart since he'd begun speaking. "He never left my side. When he first realized exactly how cruelly the other children treated me, he stood up for me. No one had ever done that before. He protected me when I couldn't stand up for myself. I was withdrawn, you see. I let myself get pushed around because I never wanted to draw attention or stir-up trouble."

"And I'm sure Kuzon was the same way." Zuko laughed, looking almost guilty behind his sarcasm. Even if he couldn't hold himself accountable for his past life's actions, he could certainly see the parallel in his own personality.

Setsuya shook his head, slipping the boy a sly wink. "If Kuzon hadn't received detention by midday, the day was considered wasted. Honestly, I still don't understand the workings of his mind. He was very intelligent, but hardly ever studied and he copied off of my homework constantly."

"Really?" Zuko glanced skeptically at him over his notebook. "It seems you'd have more academic integrity than that."

"Normally I did," the vampire growled, rolling his eyes. "But I simply couldn't refuse him! If I had the time, I tried to tutor him in our lessons, but he simply wasn't intrigued by the material. In his eyes, it wasn't worth studying."

"And his uptight parents had no qualms about this?"

"Well…"

"_You're hardly ever awake this early in the morning, Kuzon. What's the occasion?" The light red tinge of dawn was making its way over the horizon, illuminating Setsuya's smile against the fading twilight sky. His older companion had surprised him this morning by intercepting his path to school at the unearthly hours at which Setsuya traveled (for a bit of extra studying, of course). _

"_Actually," the thirteen year old began sheepishly, tugging at his robes. "I was hoping you'd let me borrow your history thesis." The boy looked visibly tired, as though he'd dragged himself out of bed and threw on his school uniform without attending to his personal hygiene or his rather disheveled hair._

"_Kuzon, we just had three days off!" Setsuya exclaimed, appalled by the other's lack of diligence. "Surely you must have started your paper?" It shouldn't really have been surprising, yet Setsuya found himself shaking his head at the other's insufferable procrastination. _

"_I was busy!" he defended weakly, suffering under a disappointed stare. "Look at this color, Setsuya! Tell me what color this is!" He shoved a piece of paper that emerged out of his pocket into his companion's face, who merely sighed and held it up towards the light materializing in the distance. _

"_Red," Setsuya said decisively, much to Kuzon's irritation. _

"_Look harder, Setsuya!" _

"_Erm... Crimson?" _

"_Scarlet! It's scarlet!" Kuzon threw his hands up into the air, as though this explained everything. "And this one, Setsuya! What is this color?!"_

"_Violet?"_

"_For heaven's sake, it's dark orchid!"_

"_Of course. How silly of me. Allow me to infer? You spent the last three days mixing colors and naming them?" _

"_Absolutely! I can hardly call myself an artist if I cannot recognize the colors of my very palette." Kuzon stuffed the color cards back into his pocket with a smirk, which soon turned into a pleading gaze as Setsuya refused to answer him. "Please, Setsuya! I can't pass the class if I don't turn in the final paper. I can't fail, or they'll expel me for sure! My parents will keep me under house arrest if they find out I haven't kept up with my studies." _

_Setsuya made it a point to emphasize a deep, dramatic sigh before speaking. "Although I don't agree with your extremist approach to the creative arts, I suppose I can't reprimand you for feeling passionate about something. Alright, you can borrow my thesis. But you have to agree to make your paper an antithesis of mine, alright? The teacher knows we're good friends, and you'll be in even more trouble if you're caught cheating." Kuzon nodded eagerly, snatching the pre-offered slip of paper out of Setsuya's hands and squinting at it as they approached the school. "Honestly, you and your colors," the other mumbled, straightening out his uniform blazer. "If you worked half as hard on your homework as you do your artwork you'd be a top student." _

_Kuzon mumbled incoherent agreement, letting out a curse after reading his companion's thesis for the fourth time. "This outline is perfect. There is no antithesis for this! How can I prove this false when you've built a brick wall around your reasoning?"He growled in frustration while Setsuya smiled patiently. _

"_Think about the notes we took yesterday," he urged, sighing with relief as the sun peeked over the horizon and warmed his chilled skin. "Remember the old empire's method of economic sustenance? The uprisings that followed?"_

_Kuzon bit his lip as he fumbled with the gate that led into the academy grounds, deep in thought. "The old empire used, erm, c-cap-" _

"_Capitalism," Setsuya supplied, nodding him onward. "And why did it fail?" _

"_Because the banks, well, the banks weren't built with capitalism in mind. The currency wasn't supported by the reserves of gold and…"_

"_The stocks?"_

"_The stockholders expected too much too soon. When trade faltered because of the treaty violations with the Earth Kingdom, their investments went down the sewers. Too many goods, nowhere to sell them. And so… it proved to be a period of economic disaster. Just like your thesis reiterates," Kuzon added bitterly, not noticing Setsuya's sly smile. _

_Holding the door to their first class open for his friend, the violet-eyed boy whispered mischievously, "And the end result?" _

"_The… economic revolution!" Kuzon rejoiced, taking his friend by the arm with eagerness. "The following decade sported the greatest advancements of the financial system that shaped our modern day economy! Our industry became independent and the government fixed everything that was screwed up!" Setsuya nodded with a wink as they took their regular seats at the back of the classroom, after which Kuzon struggled to complete his thesis. Their economics class was one of the few classes that they shared, considering Kuzon was a year above his friend. However, his great dislike for all things having to do with memorization, government, and money forced the older boy to retake the class. Students slowly trickled into the room as time passed, discussing the latest firebending tournament or their anxiety about their term grades. Many came up and greeted Kuzon asking for his opinion on such matters, and a few even acknowledged Setsuya with so much as a polite nod. _

"_I despise this class," Kuzon muttered to his companion as the teacher walked through the door and silence was instilled. Students quickly made their way back to their seats and took their places as the stern man with a curled moustache launched immediately into a monotonic lecture about Lord Souzin's minor adjustments to the financial system as of two weeks ago. "Leave it to an economics teacher to find significance in the smallest details. It's ridiculous." Setsuya shook with silent laughter, hushing the other with a finger to the lips. 'Don't be a prude,' Kuzon mouthed, causing the other to roll his eyes, cajoled into stealthily passing notes for the rest of the period. _

_When is came time for their next class, the teacher passed out their marks for the semester, clearing his throat meaningfully as he handed Kuzon his. The young man gulped, twisting open the paper to find that he had just barely missed a passing score and would be asked to repeat the course once again. "Damn it!" the boy hissed, catching Setsuya's attention. "How did _you _do?"_

_The violet-eyed boy shrugged uncomfortably. "Fine, I suppose." In truth, the he had the highest marks in the class, and Kuzon was quite aware of that._

"_Setsuya, I failed again! Even money can't keep me in this school now!" _

"_Now Kuzon, settle down," Setsuya soothed in a practiced tone, setting a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "We still have to turn in our final papers in a week. It'll be enough to raise you to a passing grade if you do well." _

"_There you go again, always the calm one! I don't think I can do it… I failed almost every single test we've taken, and I'm awful at informative composition essays!" The young teenager ran a frustrated hand through his hair, letting out every curse word he'd ever learned. "How am I-"_

"_I'll help you!" Setsuya interrupted, effectively silencing Kuzon. It wasn't often that the younger spoke with a volume above a whisper. "I'll help you if I have to write the whole Agni-damned thing for you! I won't let you fail this class, Kuzon." _

'_I won't let them take you away from me.'_

"_Setsuya, I-" Kuzon halted for a moment, at a loss for words. After pursing his lip in thought for a moment, his expression softened to an unusual level of tender gratitude. "Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with a friend like you," he murmured with amazement, once again running a hand through his hair with a determined sigh. "I'll work hard, I promise. With your help there's no way I can't do well." _

"_But that still leaves the matter of your term report," Setsuya said, nodding his head towards the piece of paper clutched in Kuzon's hand. "Your parents have to sign that."_

_Kuzon scoffed with laughter, pulling out a writing quill from his bag and dipping it into Setsuya's ink vial lying idly atop of his desk. "Please, Setsuya. My parents haven't seen my grades for years. As long as the school hasn't directly contacted them, they think I'm doing fine." He glanced around to make sure the teacher was occupied before signing off the names of his parents on the paper._

"_Kuzon!" Setsuya hissed, watching his friend work in horror. "You can't-" His voice trailed off, reminding himself that his older companion did not have the same relationship with his parents as he did. "Alright. Come to my house after school. We'll start on your paper." _

Zuko was quiet for a while, his fingers tracing the sketch he'd chosen. The detail was minimal, yet it was obvious that the angle he'd chosen was very becoming for the vampire: A full-body view, drawn at an angle as to present the man at a slight inclination, torso-foremost. He hadn't dared try to work on Setsuya's facial features, for he would only be discouraged by his inability to portray the man as he wished. A vampire's beauty was far too stunning to leap confidentially into. He would have to practice first.

"Beautiful," Zuko whispered to himself, turning his attention back to Setsuya. He sat up straight, folding the papers into the notebook beneath his seat. "Did he ever take advantage of your friendship? It sounds like you would have done anything for him."

"He was the first real friend I ever had," the older man admitted, eyes fluttering as though awaking from a dream. "It's true, I'd have tested his food for poison if he asked me to. But Kuzon never exploited our friendship, and he helped me more than I ever could have helped him. I may have aided him in scraping decent scores in school, but he… he protected me. He helped me evolve emotionally, and without him I'd have never learned how relationships outside of my family were supposed to work." His gorgeous violet eyes shone brilliantly as he stretched out and crossed his legs atop the bed. "I can't imagine how I would have turned out had I not learned to become a stronger, more confident person. My mortal life would have turned out rather badly, with my tendency to let people walk all over me. Not to say that it turned out very well in the end," he added softly, biting his lip.

Zuko drew a deep breath, understanding from Setsuya's tone that it would be appropriate to end the subject for a time. He crawled onto the bed next to the vampire and embraced him, stifling a gasp at how dangerously thin the man felt without his robes covering his body. Zuko bit his tongue to suppress a curse word, pressing a kiss against Setsuya's cheek. _Fucking vampire didn't even have the decency to feed Setsuya properly before he killed him. _He couldn't imagine what his soul mate would have gone though in his months held as a captive to his vampire master, and he hoped he'd never have to.

"You're very admirable," Zuko informed him, his golden eyes reflecting the lone candle in the corner of the room. "You speak of your past so easily, considering all you've been through."

"I have so many good memories," the vampire assured him, his cold hands massaging the boy's neck with affection. "Even if it's sometimes difficult to recall them underneath the tangles of my immortal life. Certainly, you'll have to begin telling me of your own origin soon."

Zuko chuckled, succumbing to his mate's graceful hands artfully mastering his shoulder muscles. "There's not nearly as much to tell. You've been alive for what, one-hundred and twenty years? I can hardly compare."

"Nevertheless," Setsuya insisted, releasing his hold on the teenager, much to the boy's distaste, and seeking out his outer clothing on the other side of the room. "I have much to learn about you, my young one. We must balance our bond, or we'll be lopsided. Agni knows you're lopsided enough." Setsuya hid a smile behind his cloak as Zuko gave an indignant start.

"_Me?"_ he exclaimed, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow. "You're talking to someone who fights with a sword in one hand and a flame in the other. I am the epitome of balance. If there's anyone in this room who's lopsided, it's you. Your signature might as well be written on tree bark for how uneven it is."

"I'll have you know that it took me fifteen years to master that signature! When I first began in office, my council demanded that my signature be the same on every single document. I had to practice it in my spare time until my hand couldn't write anything else!"

"Oh, is that right? Did you practice it on _tree bark_?"

xXxBloodlustxXx

"How did it happen?"

"Not sure. Could have been one of us, could have been one of them. Either way, we have to get him back to Setsuya. It's only been a few hours since death. He could very well become one of us."

"Is there anyway to tell beforehand?"

"I'm afraid not. Why?"

"It's nothing, it's just- if Lord Setsuya had known that I might become… I would have had him-"

"We respect all forms of life, Ryuichi. You'll face dire consequences if you do anything rash."

The vampire didn't answer, staring down tenderly at the young male teenager no older than fifteen in his arms. "I suppose you're right, Hayate."


	9. To Discover

"Lord Setsuya?"

The vampire lord's eyes fluttered as though awakening from a deep sleep, as he leaned against his desk with a poignant expression hidden by an aura of authority. Before him stood his close advisors, Ryuichi and Hayate, the former carrying in his arms a deceased boy with alarming bite marks driven into the left side of his throat. Ryuichi stared down at the young man sadly, holding him with a tenderness similar to that of Setsuya while embracing Zuko. Hayate stood motionless by his side, eyes set firmly on the elder vampire as he spoke again, "Lord Setsuya, what should we do?"

Setsuya struggled for a moment to find control of his body before speaking softly, "Take the boy to the lower chambers and make sure someone is watching him at all times. After seven days, you have my permission to bury him. You have no clues as to who did this?" It was common knowledge among the vampires that one must report all human murders to Setsuya, no matter the circumstances. If he or she temporarily lost control, they were granted first-offense amnesty as long as the incident was reported. It was uncommon, perhaps once every ten years that a murder went unaccounted for. While taking the blood of a human was unacceptable, leaving a potential vampire alone in the midst of the human world was an act of utmost selfishness and disregard for the safety of not only the human world, but the vampiric as well.

Hayate shook his head, eyes settling the victim. "I'd imagine it was a rogue-"

"No member of our own population would be this ignorant," Ryuichi interjected harshly, causing Hayate to shush him. Ryuichi promptly ignored him, eyes still set on the young boy as he whispered, "Heartless bastard."

"Very well," Setsuya said, crossing his arms at his chest with a slight frown. "Please take him downstairs, Hayate. Go around and see if you can't pick up on any rumors. I don't expect anyone to step forward now. At dusk's end, I'll send a party to track down any other vampires that might be in the area. This cannot continue." Hayate bowed, carefully accepting the corpse that Ryuichi handed over to him. Setsuya's shoulders buckled as he sighed, rounding his desk and collapsing into his chair once the man was gone, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Even in the midst of his dejection, strands of his onyx hair framed his pale face analogous to the way a halo illuminates the face of an angel. Ryuichi longed to take the vampire lord into his arms and comfort him, yet he knew that he would be pushing his luck. Instead, he would settle for a few generic words that anyone would say in his place.

"It's not your fault," Ryuichi informed him, watching Setsuya flex his fingers contemplatively against his desk. "Nobody can blame this on you."

"People trust me, Ryuichi. I made a promise one-hundred years ago not to let this happen. A promise to myself, a promise to the community, a promise to the Fire Nation. And look at how many of us there are, how many innocent lives are taken and warped because of my incompetence!" The vampire lord clenched his hands together atop his desk, shaking his head slowly. "I fail my people every time this happens."

"You made another promise, Setsuya," Ryuichi insisted, leaning down on the other's desk to look him straight in the eye. "You promised to take in any person, no matter who they were or why they became one of us. You protect them, give them a home, and provide them with anything they need to make them happy. Every time this happens, it is the population that lets _you_ down." The scarlet-eyed man smiled, inclining his head in a somewhat challenging way. "After all, you've been our leader for over a century and we haven't kicked you out of office yet. You must be doing something right."

Setsuya returned the smile to some extent, as though he was merely humoring the man by accepting his words as true. "I'm not sure which I would prefer- a criminal amongst our own people, or a rogue out to slay humans for unknown purposes. How I grow weary of this…" The vampire drew his arms into his lap and leaned back in his chair, rather relieved after unloading some of the stresses that came with being the population's authoritative figure. He felt comfortable around so few people, it was difficult to express his qualms as a leader. "Ryuichi, would you go back to my room and check up on Zuko? He was feeling under the weather a few hours ago, and he was looking rather pale when I left him."

"Of course, Master." Ryuichi didn't notice the man wince slightly at the title, as he withdrew and left the vampire lord to dwell in his paperwork and executive management. When the violet-eyed vampire barely heard his light footsteps echo in the hallway, his posture slumped and was disregarded due to his bustling mind. Some of the elder vampires that lived in the first district made sure to stop Ryuichi in to ask if the rumors of a human death were true, yet the man simply shook his head and asked them to wait until Setsuya held a council meeting in order to receive news. _No need to cause alarm_, he assured himself upon reaching Setsuya's room with a heavy heart. _Not until all of the facts have been straightened out. _

Upon reaching the door to Setsuya and Zuko's room, Ryuichi instantly knew there was something wrong. Zuko's heartbeat was speeding up and slowing down at inconsistent intervals, almost as though it was hiccupping. He knocked politely on the door, only to be greeted by a loud coughing fit in-between the muffled words, 'Come in'. The vampire entered the room, wincing at the sight of the teenager curled up in bed, coughing half a lung out into his lap. The boy was pale, and a tray of uneaten food lay abandoned in the corner. "Hey Ryu," he grunted, barely opening his eyes to greet the man as he rolled over onto his side and began another coughing fit more violent than the first.

"Don't you look happy," Ryuichi mumbled under his breath, coming closer to inspect the ill teenager. "I find it hard to believe Setsuya left you alone like this."

"It was hardly this bad earlier," Zuko groaned, tossing the sheets strewn across his form aside and revealing his bare chest and loose pants. The teen's body shone with a thin layer of sweat as he dimmed the remaining candles in the room with a wave of his hand before burying his head into his pillow. "I swear, I'm going to die. Die, die, die-" Zuko interrupted this sequence by blowing his nose into one of Setsuya's handkerchiefs. "Die," he finished, collapsing back onto the bed with a sigh. "You realize this is because I stayed out last night, don't you? I caught a cold! It's all Setsuya's fault! I hope he chokes on animal carcass, the stupid vampire."

Ryuichi snorted with laughter, stepping forward to rest a hand on the boy's forehead. Yelping, he instantly leapt away and shook his hand out into the air. "That's one hell of a fever," the vampire cursed, holding his nearly-injured hand to his body. "Must be a firebender thing. My brother used to get terrible fevers, ones that ought to have been classified as fatal. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Maybe some ice and a big, sharp knife," Zuko asked hopefully, facial features quite clearly expressing the purpose of desiring such a weapon.

"We don't have the means to store ice here," the vampire admitted, scratching his neck in thought. "We don't have anything that needs preserving. As for a knife, I doubt Setsuya would be happy if I gave his delirious lover a knife."

"Setsuya, Setsuya, Setsuya! It's always about Setsuya!" Zuko muttered, wiping the sweat from his brow. "If he cared what happened to me, he'd be here right now!"

_Talk about teenage angst. _"Shall I call him for you?" Ryuichi sat at the edge of Zuko's bed, smoothing his hair back behind his ears. It had been a long time since he'd taken care of an ill mortal, and the parental affection gave him a warm feeling inside of his heart.

"Hell no! I don't want that jerk here!" the teenager called weakly, his throat constricting his voice to a mere whisper. "Don't," Zuko murmured, catching the other's wrist in his hand as he attempted to alleviate the teen's aching forehead. "You'll catch it."

Ryuichi laughed, shaking his head as he caressed Zuko's feverish face gently with his hands, amazed by the warmth of his flushed skin. "Vampires don't catch colds, Zuko. You ought to know that by now. Our immune system might not function, but it doesn't need to. We aren't subjected to those awful diseases you humans are used to."

"Really?" the younger mumbled, clearly perplexed as he shivered from a sudden chill despite his body's erratic temperature. He curled up into a ball with a shiver, though Ryuichi anticipated his discomfort and draped the bed's covers over him. The vampire ran a gentle, comforting hand around the width of his shoulders, neck, and throat trying to put the teenager at ease.

"Yes. Our digestive and circulatory systems aren't needed as well, although they are preserved from decay within our bodies. We can manually circulate received blood through our body, and our muscles and nerves are also stimulated using the mind, unconsciously of course. Almost like telekinesis. Even our respiratory systems don't serve us any purpose." His small sermon was interrupted by another of Zuko's coughing fits, followed by his uneasy, congested breathing. Ryuichi smiled, putting a gentle hand to the boy's throat. "Allow me to give you a demonstration- Oxygen in," Ryuichi breathed in deeply, before titling Zuko's chin and pressing his lips against the other's open mouth, breathing the air into the teenager's body in its full capacity. "Oxygen out," he said with a mischievous laugh. He continued the process for a minute or two until Zuko's breathing and heart rate had calmed and his throat's irritation was soothed.

Zuko touched his forefingers to his lips, before disregarding the sensation and laying his head down against the pillow in surrender. His next words were dazed enough to be considered interjected rambling, but not quite irrelevant enough to label the boy oblivious. "You know, the best part about not being at home is the coursework. My tutors would force me to write an essay if I was bleeding from the eyes." His voice was gentle, as though afraid that any sudden vibrations of his vocal cords could cause another coughing hazard.

"What a lovely image," Ryuichi informed him in an equally soft voice, petting the boy's hair with affection. "You're lucky I'm not so cruel. You'd be flailing around a pair of broadswords if I was. Instead, I'm going to be so kind as to take care of you. Now then, can I get you something to eat?" Judging from the look on Zuko's face, he quickly inferred that food was not the answer to his ailment. "Well, I can find someone to fetch you medicine after sunset. Until then, you should take some time to sleep off the fever. I'll stay with you, and if it gets any worse I'll call in a doctor to have a look at you. I think Hao was a doctor as a mortal... He lives two corridors down, I believe." Ryuichi blew out two of the three remaining candles around the room and returned to find Zuko sound asleep with his expression completely at peace. The vampire smiled, before inching silently over to examine the renovations done to Setsuya's room. It seemed that either Setsuya had taken up a new hobby, or his human roommate was an artist with quite a few demands.

Kneeling down, he picked up the first sketchbook that's binding was slightly worn and began to flip through it. It may seem to an outsider that the vampire was being an irritating combination of rude and nosy, but there are far different standards for living amongst such a population, and the first and foremost of these would be the discouragement of secrecy. His eyes lit up in wonder as he brushed through Zuko's artwork, marveling at the potential of the young man, for Ryuichi had seen much artwork in his time. When you have an eternity ahead of you, why not culture yourself by spending a few hours staring at paintings and the like? "Remarkable," he said aloud, if only to break the silence of the room. He closed the sketchpad and placed it on the ground when a few loose papers fell out from beneath its folds. With a wince he gathered up the drawings, but before he could slide them back into place, their contents quickly drew his attention.

These were… These were drawings of _him_. One full body view and two portraits, each created in his own likeness. Inferred by the manner in which he was drawn, Zuko had never seen him shirtless, but this imagined portrayal was flattering to be sure. Ryuichi could feel his heart flutter, for surely no one had ever thought him worthy to be an object of art. Yet this teenage boy had seen him and reconstructed him into a being of merit, a being of depth (which was certainly more than he saw in himself). He was almost tempted to wake the sick boy up and demand what he saw in the vampire that he could have used to expose him so beautifully. Despite this urge, he quietly slid the papers back in their proper place and crawled masterfully onto the bed without so much as causing the younger to stir. He sat for the remainder of the hour, staring at the young man who had brought him to life not only with his words and outright affection, but with a piece of parchment and a sketching pencil.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"_Sir, it's happened." _

Those three words were what led up to the young boy shivering in Setsuya's arms as he fought through his blood, sweat, and tears to take control of his body. "He's struggling too much," the vampire lord murmured, as Hayate knelt beside his master and observed the rare phenomenon taking place. "He's in so much pain, it's possibly a false alarm. Agni, please let it be so." Setsuya's voice turned desperate as he murmured prayers beneath his breath. The young pale-skinned brown-eyed youngling in his arms began to hyperventilate and moan with the pain that coursed through his body. In the dark lower chambers of the underground city, this boy was potentially undergoing a transformation into one of the cursed creatures that survived by drinking of other organisms' life.

"But my Lord, it's only been three hours!" Hayate exclaimed, watching the wound on the stricken boy's neck gradually become less prominent.

"Three hours since you found him," Setsuya corrected him, barely sparing the man a glance. He held the boy protectively to his chest, trying to keep his expression free of worry. "It's difficult to say how long he's-" His speech faltered as the boy began to thrash against his hold, causing Setsuya to stroke his forehead and whisper soft words of little meaning. Hayate's hands twisted nervously at his sides, as though trying to deliberate between murdering a person or jumping off a cliff. The vampire lord sensed his apprehension, turning to his advisor and whispering, "It's alright. We've done all we can."

The boy's groans grew louder, echoing against the dark chamber walls. Setsuya closed his eyes and murmured a final, desperate prayer to the Spirits as the young man's thrashing calmed and his moans quieted. Unfortunately, the Spirits were not on very good terms with the vampires at the time. The brunette's eyes, once brown and now tinged orange, fluttered open as he breathed unevenly through his teeth and tried to swallow, moistening his dry throat. His dazed eyes met Setsuya's violet ones and a silence passed between them that could only be explained as timid empathy. The young one tried to form words with his mouth, but couldn't seem to find the strength nor the dexterity.

"He needs to feed," Setsuya spoke quietly, his voice lacking its former hopefulness. "I will stay with him. Find him a smaller animal, one with skin easy to pierce. His incisors are growing in slowly."

"Y-Yes, my Lord." Unable to fathom what he had witnessed, Hayate dashed quickly into the upper levels without a sound as Setsuya still held the boy gently, but firmly in his arms.

"It's alright," the vampire lord said, wiping the sweat from the young boy's forehead affectionately. "We'll take care of you from now on."

xXxBloodlustxXx

"A new vampire? As in, one that's just...?"

"Died." Ryuichi completed the sentence with as much indifference as he could, sitting cross-legged on the edge of his friend's bed. "And awakened into their new existence." Zuko had only woken up a half an hour ago and, after forcing some food into the young man's system, Ryuichi was trying to keep him distracted from his cold until medicine or, perhaps even better, Setsuya arrived. Unfortunately, neither seemed to have any intention on gracing them with their presence soon. Despite this, it was the least Ryuichi could do for the boy whose life he'd inadvertently put in danger. "I can sense him in a spiritual manner. All vampires in the area can, with varying ability. Setsuya is with him, no doubt coaxing him through his transformation."

"I- I thought creating new vampires was forbidden," Zuko said with uncertainty, resting his head against his pillow with a grunt of discomfort. His voice was more ragged than usual, adding a certain unintentional sensuality to his words that was better left ignored for those susceptible to kissing teenage boys breathless. Setsuya and quite possibly Ryuichi had much to fear from it.

Ryuichi shivered, pulling his legs to his chest as he bluntly said, "It is." He dipped his head as though ashamed as he muttered, "Even vampires can be rotten if given the chance. We may be physically flawless, but we can still harness the evil we had when we were humans. Egotism, indulgence, crime… We can never fully rid ourselves of our mortal nature. Mind you, that was paraphrasing from the first lecture Setsuya gave me upon becoming a vampire."

"So what happens to the vampire who fed from the human?" the younger asked while running a hand through his sweat-tainted hair. Curiosity about Setsuya's response to criminals among the population stung at Zuko's mind. Since there wasn't a world full of vampires, the man must have some sort of intense disciplinary system. "Surely Setsuya won't allow this to go unpunished?"

"That's just the thing," Ryuichi said with a bitter smile. "Usually we're able to find a scent on the body, but neither Hayate nor I could recognize it. It's either a vampire of rogue origin or one that was separated from the colony over seventy-five years ago, when Hayate first joined. We brought him to Setsuya as soon as we could, but the scent was too faint to distinguish from the corpse. There's a vampire near, but he or she is either too smart or too lucky to get caught. That's the disadvantage of being underground," Ryuichi added, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "The soil damages the extent of our smell."

Zuko shuddered, suddenly very aware of the damage even one vampire could do to him with his back turned. _No wonder Setsuya is so protective. _"How many rogue vampires are there exactly?" he wondered aloud, as the other gave him a comforting smile.

"Not many. Rogues often make their way towards the edge of the island, knowing damn well Setsuya will catch up to them if they don't. Most of them are sick of our rugged, modest existence. Others simply desire human blood. Setsuya is a good negotiator, and can usually persuade without force. But the ones who get away? Perfect example of bad blood." He chuckled at his joke, running a hand contemplatively through his hair. "Vampires like that… It's not only a matter of their killing off humans that makes them so detestable. It's the fact that they don't take responsibility for their younglings." Ryuichi fell silent for a moment, only to burst into a fitful rage as he spat, "It's sickening! They create vampires and leave them to suffer without even the knowledge of what they are! Some of us are too weak, too confused when we awaken to even understand how to survive in the hunger that possesses us! Who, _who _could be that heartless?!"

He let out a shaky sigh, clutching at his heart while the other marveled wide-eyed at the passion that beheld the vampire. Ryuichi rose and paced about the room, expression fiery with frustration. He came to a slow in the center of the room and began to breathe deeply, turning back to the teenager. Ryuichi swallowed, his scarlet eyes glowing as he explained in a shaky voice, "The bond between a vampire and their maker is sacred, even before the transformation takes place. The elder vampire has an unspoken responsibility to teach and care for their charges until experienced enough to handle themselves. To neglect this is, for a lack of a better word, _inhuman_."

"Teach you?" Zuko asked, tucking his legs beneath him as Ryuichi returned to sit on the bed. "Instincts aren't enough?"

"It's the principle of the thing," the vampire muttered, still seething as he twisted his fingers together with unease. He could sense the boy; he was awakening, slowly feeding upon his first meal as one of them. "Setsuya… When I became a vampire, he taught me all that I needed to know immediately. How to hunt animals with stealth, where the blood was the sweetest, how to use my senses to my greatest advantage, and how to maintain my sanity at the prospect of an eternity. He was my mentor, and it was what drove my desired intimacy with him. He cared for me just as all makers ought to care for their younglings, and most do. But those who don't even wait around to see if they have pulled another into this infinite hell? Disgraceful."

"I imagine they have no desire to converse with their conscience," Zuko murmured, closing his heavy eyes and wrapping a finger in his hair. He could understand vaguely what Ryuichi and Setsuya had; it was written in their faces every time they made eye contact. "The poor souls." After speaking, he realized he wasn't sure whether or not he was referring to the vampires or their respective creations. Ryuichi seemed to infer the context as the latter.

"We find most of them," he consoled, a sadness cast over his eyes. "Setsuya will take anyone in and teach them as he did me. But they are often incomplete in regards to the uncertainty of their maker."

"Akane told me once never to ask a vampire how they became what they are."

"Good advice, if you are not particularly close to a person. I don't suppose that Akane expected that your visit would be an extended one." The moment the words slipped out of Ryuichi's mouth, only years of self-procured coolness of demeanor kept him from raising a hand to his lips.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, bordering a concerned tone as Ryuichi quickly sought out an appropriate answer.

"Well, we th-thought-" _Oh, just that Setsuya was going to eat you. _"Um.."

Whether it be by the luck of the draw or the good will of the spirits, the door opened and Setsuya entered with a rather enthusiastic greeting from the younger vampire. "Oh! Setsuya, thank goodness you're here! Zuko is just feeling _awful_. He needs medicine right away! It's just about sundown, isn't it? I'll go fetch it, yes?" No sooner than Ryuichi had bolted out the door, than Setsuya attained an expression of worry.

The forlorn vampire immediately turned, crossing the room to kneel down next to his companion and put a hand to his cheek to feel the moderate temperature of the young man. "Is it true? How do you feel?" Setsuya murmured, pressing his head against the chest of the other, who shivered slightly at the sensation. Without waiting for an answer, the vampire lord sighed and pulled away. "Your breathing is strained. What can I bring you? Soup? Water? Wine? Blankets? This is my fault for leaving you outside all night! I-"

"Setsuya!" Zuko finally cried in his weakened voice, causing the man to quiet without delay. "I'm fine," he whispered in a raspy tone, making room for Setsuya to lie next to him on the bed. "My head just hurts a little and I can't decide whether I'm hot or cold. I promise, I'll survive. More importantly, how are you?"

Setsuya looked ready to distinguish the importance between the wellbeing of the two of them, but simply sighed and said, "I suppose Ryuichi told you about the boy." The despondence in his voice was unmistakable, much less veiled while in the presence of his mate.

"Is he alright?" Zuko asked gently, pressing his body up against the other as a descending calm swept over Setsuya at the presence of his counterpart. Their expressive bond was approaching its peak with every fresh emotion that sparked in the hearts of the two men. Setsuya was slowly readapting to the vulnerability of his situation, and Zuko was learning to block Setsuya from his emotions (which he rarely employed), sense the other's on command, and alert his mate of rising emotions through their deep connection. Would the teenager had been informed of this concept before meeting Setsuya, he'd have skeptically waved it off as a joke.

"He suffers greatly," the vampire murmured, wrapping his arms around the younger. "He grows ill at the sight of blood, even as desire for it courses through his veins. Hemophobia, they call it. It took me a while to convince him to feed, and even then he was trembling in disgust from the relief he received from it."

"A vampire afraid of blood. How ironic," Zuko mused with a sigh, stifling a cough into his hands. He groaned and curled into Setsuya's cool body, which held him with great care and concern.

"He spoke in his sleep as well. He's under some emotional stress at the sudden separation from his family," Setsuya continued, breathing in his mate's scent at his neck. "He's so young to be…" The vampire lord faltered at the disdainful look he was receiving from Zuko.

"So you can tear me away from my family without a second thought, but you show sympathy toward a boy you hardly know?" he asked coldly, pulling away from the man and turning to sulk at the wall. "That's petty, Setsuya."

"Not petty so much as compassionate!" the vampire muttered, cursing his inability to keep his mouth shut. "If you consider them family, then consider me your savior!" They could both sense an inevitable argument brewing, one untouched yet extremely sensitive. However, Zuko took a moment of peace and bit his lip in thought.

"I don't want to fight, Setsuya," he finally whispered, rather pathetically due to his scratchy voice. Needless to say, he earned the other's sympathy on command. "I'm sorry. Let's forget it."

The vampire looked away with suppressed guilt on the verge of exploding within his chest. _You're taking him for granted. _"Of course. I'm just… being stupid." The vampire made to lay back down with the boy, who caught his forearm and held it to his chest.

"Let me paint you," Zuko pleaded suddenly, his pale face tinged with sudden redness along his cheeks. "Please, I need to."

"You're ill," Setsuya murmured, nevertheless rising to strip himself of his outer robe and change into the shirt he'd worn the previous day. It wasn't often Zuko claimed to need something, so when he did, it was worth complying with. The vampire lay out on the bed while the artist, who had taken a particular liking to Setsuya's crimson handkerchief, wiped his nose and adjusted his canvas in the center of the room. "You're anxious," Setsuya stated with hesitance, reacting to his mate's apprehension in the very pit of his own stomach. _Certainly I didn't worry him enough to-_

"I'm sorry." Zuko spoke with sincerity, preparing the first canvas with a blush. "This is my first painting of a live person. I really don't want to impose on you, and it's unnerving to focus so deeply on someone with eyes of such intensity. I-" He looked wondrously at the floor, realizing he didn't have anything else to say. He snatched up his pencil and said brusquely, "Of course. I'll begin the outline. I'd like to hear more of your background, if you're up for it that is."

"I am 'up' for anything," Setsuya said with a hint of annoyance. "You, on the other hand, are as pale as-" He stopped himself abruptly, taking a second to glance at his own hands before falling back into his pose with a huffy silence. Zuko hid a smile behind his canvas as his eyes scoured the other's figure, as thought meeting him for the first time. Finding the constant attention much too overwhelming, the vampire saw fit to shut his eyes.

"So did Kuzon manage to survive school with your gracious assistance?" Zuko asked in a rugged, sparkling voice as he made light, yet confident strokes across the canvas.

"By the skin of our teeth," Setsuya assured him with a chuckle. "By the time his ninth and my eighth year of classes began, we had much more leisure in choosing our lessons. Out of five classes a day, Kuzon took three art courses. That was when I finally grasped the full extent of his intentions to become an artist."

"The only kinds of artists who make any money nowadays are the ones who paint for textbooks," Zuko said in somewhat of a sour tone. "The rest are living on the downtown streets. The only craftsmanship worth anything would be artifacts dating over a thousand years old."

"It was the exact opposite back then," Setsuya explained, further appreciating his soul mate's admiration for creativity. "I lived in an age of liberal arts. There were so many flourishing artists, standing out in the crowd was incredibly difficult. Still, art was bought by the upper classes, not created. It was considered below our level. But his mentors paid so much attention to his work, whether praise or criticism, we were sure he was on his way to greatness. I on the other hand, chose a path that was a tad bit less promising."

"_Philosophy?" Kuzon snorted, handing Setsuya's schedule back to him with a scoff. "Setsuya, that class is a bunch of garbage. You hear what they say about the teacher! He's nuts! You can't be serious about taking that class." _

"_I talked to a senior who said the class was amazing," Setsuya defended, folding the paper and setting it back into his bag with a huff. The two sat beneath the willow tree just a few yards away from the school entrance, waiting for the gong to sound and classes to begin. Setsuya leaned against the trunk of the tree with indignation and a threatening desire to push Kuzon's head out of his lap. Golden eyes full of skepticism stared up at him, to which Setsuya looked away coldly. "I think it would be interesting. I browsed through the books, and I found it to be appealing."_

"_That whole area of study is nothing but a bunch of crap a few Air Nomad loonies got together and devised in order to avoid studying science and math." Kuzon nodded decisively, tracing patterns in the grass beside him._

"_Strange… That sounds like something you would do." The older man frowned with false anger, immediately breaking into a smile as Setsuya stuck his tongue out. "Kuzon, when you consider their liberal freedoms, art and philosophy aren't that different. _

"_Except for the fact that art is _real_," he pointed out, sitting up to wrap an arm around the other's shoulders. "It's not that I don't appreciate your enthusiasm for an out-of-the-ordinary study. I just don't want you mixing yourself up with worthl-, um, questionably productive subjects. You're so smart, it would be a shame for you not to take… advanced biological genetics, or something like that." _

_Setsuya smiled, touched by his friend's concern, regardless of the fact that no such class existed. "You're sweet, but I think I can really get something out of this course. If it's not all it's cracked up to be, I promise I'll transfer into 'advanced biological genetics'. I've never-" Setsuya's words were muffled by the school gong echoing across the campus, causing them both to unconsciously sigh and stand in unison. "If there's one thing about school that I won't miss, it'll be these damn uniforms," Setsuya muttered, straightening his blazer with a grunt. Just for rebellion's sake, he decided to leave his shirt untucked. He was an upperclassman now, after all. At fourteen, you should have such liberties as leaving your shirt untucked. How his older friend's uniform became wrinkled and dirt-smeared on the first day of school was beyond his own comprehension. _

"_I'll see you at lunch," Kuzon said, chewing a piece of grass between his teeth as they walked towards the front gate of the school along with the other mindless zombies dreading the first condemning day of the educational prison. "I have to meet with my advisor, so I'll be a few minutes la-"_

"_Oi! Setsuya!" The pale boy froze, and instantly Kuzon was by his side. He was on alert, his firebending instincts kicking in as the approaching threat made a beeline for them._

"_Remember what I told you, Setsuya," the older quickly hissed, his form tensing yet restrained. He must let his friend learn to stand up for himself, or those boys would never leave him alone. "They won't hurt you; I'll burn them to a crisp before they even lay a hand on you." _

_The violet eyed boy shivered and took a deep breath before turning to meet the three boys approaching them with no less than malice in their eyes. "What do you want, Naoki?" he said as coldly as he could, flinching as his voice cracked. He wasn't used to being unpleasant, and Kuzon's self-defense classes had done little to cement his confidence. Not to mention a pale, one-hundred and fifteen pound fourteen-year-old boy wasn't even slightly intimidating. The leader of the three thugs approached them, larger than Kuzon with premature facial hair stereotypical of his type. _

"_I want to know why a half-breed like you is still hanging around this school!" Naoki's deep voice made young Setsuya's knees quiver, while Kuzon was standing silently behind him shaking with anger. "I thought your whore of a mother would have drowned you by now." His lackeys beside him were no less spiteful, cracking their knuckles in a threatening manner. They often took little mercy on their victims, and their immaculate records proved their parents' connections with the school._

'_They could kill me and leave me in a ditch. Nobody would know it…' _

_Setsuya's eyes flickered nervously behind him to see that the student body had completely deserted the courtyard. "I'm glad to say that my mother loves me very much, Naoki. I'm also afraid that's more than can be said for yours. When was the last time she talked to you? When she told you about the divorce?" Setsuya bit his tongue in order to keep from apologizing, while Kuzon breathed a huff of approval and moved even closer to his friend._

_Naoki's chubby face turned a sickly tinge of deoxygenated blue as he hissed, "You just don't know when to quit, do you? At least I'm of pure blood! And you!" He turned to Kuzon with a disgusted look on his face. "Disgracing yourself by hanging around with this bastard child! Your parents are top class, Kuzon! Honestly, wasting your time hanging around this dishonorable slime."_

"_With all _due _respect, Setsuya has a thousand times the honor you ever will," Kuzon said with restraint, his fists clenching at his side. "Now why don't you hurry along to class? Agni knows you can't afford to be late." _

"_Just as I thought! As worthless as your company." Naoki stepped forward towards them, raising his fist in a threat. _

_Setsuya's chest constricted, then enflamed with rage as he stepped forward and swung his left fist with all of his might, an acknowledgeable force when furious. Naoki was thrown to the pavement and his minions lunged forward. Setsuya felt a stinging blow to the side of his head, splatters of red and blue tainting his vision. Kuzon threw the boys to the ground only a moment too late. He murmured apologies into his companion's ear as he put a supporting hand under Setsuya's elbow and around his neck. _

"_You're wrong!" Setsuya groaned, his head spinning as he stumbled to his knees with the other's help. Clutching at the throbbing, pulsing forehead he spat, "As for worth, I may not be worthy of Kuzon's company, but you sure as hell aren't!"  
_

"_Setsuya!" He heard the sharp bark from the left, Kuzon's appalled voice bordering on anger. Even in his daze, the younger teenager's heart sank at the other's tone._

_Naoki's face turned a deep crimson as blood rushed to his face. He leapt to his feet and screamed, "Says the purple-eyed freak! Why don't you crawl back into an igloo where you belong?" The following millisecond found the boy sprawled out on the street once again, this time with a thick stream of blood emerging from his nose and tainting his lips red. Eyes rolling in their sockets, Naoki groaned and slipped into unconsciousness along with his companions. _

"_His eyes are violet," Kuzon said quietly, slipping back into his cooler demeanor as quickly as he had emerged from it. He stepped forward and helped his friend regain a sense of balance. Setsuya leaned against his friend's strong body frame with a groan of pain. "We should get you to the infirmary," Kuzon said with a less-than-charming frostiness to his voice. "Your forehead ought to be iced." While a remarkable friend, Kuzon often lacked compassion and sympathy when it came to matters that troubled him. One of these matters was Setsuya's personal self-esteem. _

"_We shouldn't leave them," Setsuya murmured, nodding toward the three unconscious boys. Kuzon sighed and rolled his eyes pointedly. How just like Setsuya, to care for the enemy who had insulted and beaten him to the ground. Of course, that had been his fault entirely. He had promised to 'burn them to a crisp' before they landed a hand on Setsuya. It seems that he had failed his friend in more than one respect. _

"_Yeah, yeah. I'll tell the nurse they're out here." Kuzon sighed, taking care in walking his friend back to the school. At least Setsuya had stood up for himself this time… _

"The school allowed fights like that to happen?!" Zuko exclaimed, forced to withdraw his hand from the canvas as it had begun to shake at the thought of anyone being so cruel to Setsuya. It was a wonder that Setsuya became the leader of the vampire population, with the track record of self-respect that he had.

Setsuya's eyes fluttered passively as he chuckled and slightly shifted his neck, only to shift it right back into place again. "We had money. We were allowed to do whatever we wanted. Certainly our parents were informed of our misconduct, but no one could punish us in matters of social confrontation. It was only another skill we needed to learn as heirs to our respective nobilities."

"Did people treat you that way often?" Zuko asked weakly, trying to avoid the other's eyes by returning to his sketch. However, he found that the moment his eyes returned to settle on Setsuya, his line of sight was once again drawn to meet with his counterpart's. In the other's deep eyes lay a sadness that the teenager found to tear at his heart as he continued to create bold strokes with his pencil.

"I'm afraid so, but only because I let them." The vampire's tone was suddenly very serious, causing the younger's ears to perk up. "That was the first day I'd taken the initiative and stood up for myself. Kuzon may have had to deal the physical blows, but I defended my honor with an amount of dignity that was unusual and almost uncomfortable. I've never forgotten what he told me after I woke up in the infirmary. He took my head into his hands, touched our foreheads together and whispered, _'If you ever so much as doubt your worth around me ever again, Setsuya, you'll find that I will not be as forgiving. You mean more to me than any other person, and I'll not have you drowning in your own pitiful melancholy.'_" Noting Zuko's troubled expression he added, "Yes, it was a little harsh. But that was Kuzon's nature, and his strength completed me where I was fragile. He was my support as I was going through my teenage angst phase, when I was convinced everyone was out to get me… Which they were," he added sulkily, eyes half-lidded and distant.

"I see," Zuko murmured, finishing the framework of the bed with shifting eyes. He began tracing the figure of Setsuya, blushing as his sight lingered on the other's body. "So he was your support. Although Kuzon didn't seem to approve of your philosophy class, did he?"

Setsuya laughed, shaking his head in agreement. "No, I suppose he didn't. He thought it was a bunch of gibberish, and so did many others at the time. The era of philosophy had ended, and if I hadn't met Kuzon I would swear to this day that I'd been born in the wrong time period."

"I never truly trusted in the worth of philosophy myself. It's a banned study in the Fire Nation now, on the grounds that it 'corrupts the minds of the children'. You enjoyed the class then?"

"Immensely. I was late for the first class that day, and found that only six other students were taking the course. Every class was a rather in-depth discussion between all of us. The teacher never acted as though he was our superior, and he easily earned our respect without having to frighten us into line. I don't quite recall his name, but-" Setsuya hid a mischievous smile as he spoke, "He was my first crush."

"You had a crush on a teacher?!" Zuko stumbled for his pencil which he'd so conveniently dropped, only to drop it again once he straightened up and stared into his mate's face with horror. The thought of a fourteen-year-old Setsuya attracted to some creepy old man was just… an unthinkable thought. The other obviously read his expression and was quick to clarify.

"It was an intellectual attraction for the most part," the vampire laughed, cutting off the teenager's attempt to interrupt him. "Although he _was_ rather charming, and I would blush every time he urged me to speak during class. Tall, dark, handsome, and fresh out of the university. He taught me for four years and I was one of his favorite students, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" Zuko retrieved his pen, blushing all the while. _Setsuya… Crush… Teacher… _

"We would sit and talk for hours afterschool and between classes. His favoritism gave the other students reason to hate me even more." He suddenly rolled his eyes and threw his arms up into the air. "I can't believe how much silly, shallow drama I was caught up in."

"You're mortal life would be an excellent basis for a novel consoling modern day outcasts," Zuko comforted him, only before lunging forward and fixing the other's pose back to perfection. "So did Kuzon ever get jealous of this teacher?" Zuko winked, trying to make a joke out of the fact that _Setsuya _had a crush on a _teacher_, which he was having a difficult time wrapping his mind around. Setsuya appeared troubled by the statement, his eyes avoiding the other's line of sight.

"A question for another time," Setsuya said with a strange gleam in his eye. He answered Zuko's questioning glance with a forced smile. "Kuzon's jealousy is a matter to discuss later on. My own jealousy would be more appropriate to the chronological order. You see, his ninth year was the time when Kuzon saw it fit to get his first girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? But I thought…" Zuko blushed, clucking his tongue anxiously.

"Yes, well Kuzon had a rather ambiguous orientation when it came to attraction. It hardly mattered the gender of a person, it was the person him or herself that enticed him. A blessing and a curse to be sure. Kuzon took to a young girl named… Shinju, in a pottery class next to the water color studio that Kuzon practiced in." Zuko couldn't help but notice how he failed to remember the name of his teacher whom he'd had a _crush _on, yet recalled the name of Kuzon's girlfriend immediately. "Our school was exclusively for boys, but the girls from the neighboring academy often came to take our visual arts courses since their own school couldn't afford the resources. Shinju and Kuzon spoke every day about, oh, politics and artistic trends. After about three weeks into the semester..."

_Setsuya stared at the sight before him, trying to keep hold of his senses as he watched the scene unfold. This was a coincidence, a misunderstanding to be sure. Kuzon had only forgotten about their engagement at the beach. Yes, that was it. Kuzon had forgotten that just before school ended he'd promised to meet his best friend for dinner at the coast restaurant to celebrate five days off from lessons. Of course Kuzon had forgotten, which would explain why he was here sitting with Shinju in the middle of a public café and kissing her rather fervently in a matter questionably acceptable for a noble. It would also explain why Setsuya had been left with a bill of twelve gold pieces from the coast restaurant that accounted only for five hours worth of ginger ale and a plate of cold, untouched appetizers. Yes, all of that could be explained by Kuzon merely forgetting._

"_Kuzon!" Oh. Well, he certainly hadn't meant to call out for his friend. A reflex perhaps. Now he must deal with the consequences. _

"_Setsuya!" Guilt. Pure guilt was written across his face. Guilt for forgetting, to be sure. Kuzon pulled Shinju against his body and whispered a soft apology with a nip against her earlobe. He kissed her on the cheek as she giggled at his suave manner. Setsuya turned away in an attempt not to gag. Kuzon stood and took Setsuya by the arm, guiding him into the outer portion of the café to the farthest corner of the balustrade surrounding the tables where lovers sat eating their warm appetizers and talking to their dates who did not, in fact, stand them up. "Setsuya, I know I promised to meet you after school. I'm really sorry, but you see… The International Arts Convention was in town for only a single day. The best artists around the world were there, and Shinju's friend gave her two extra tickets!" Kuzon's eyes were brighter than the fireflies fluttering about in the town square. "I only had a moment to decide, and I knew you would understand. You do understand don't you?" _

_Oh yes. Setsuya understood. Kuzon hadn't forgotten. His best friend deserted him without warning for an art show and a big breasted girl. Whatever. It was fine. So what if that was the third time this week he'd been duped by Kuzon? Art and pretty girls were obviously important. Much more important than Setsuya, anyway. He didn't mind that he'd been brushed off for such things. No. Not at all. _

_  
"You son of a bitch!" Oh, how vulgar. Perhaps he minded a tiny bit. "How many times are you going to brush me off for that ugly, airheaded bimbo?!" So what if the girl was pretty, smart, and abnormally nice to Setsuya? She was an ugly, airheaded bimbo for stealing Kuzon's time away from him. And for sucking his lips off. That too. She certainly must be bad to make Setsuya this bitter. Honestly, completely out of character. Cursing out Kuzon in the public square and all. Oh well. He'd worry about it tomorrow._

"_You're just saying that because she's a peasant!" Kuzon snapped, letting go of his friend's arm and pacing furiously. It was his excuse for any criticism against his girlfriend. "You're just like the rest of those shallow bastards!" _

"_That would be pretty damn hypocritical of me!" Setsuya spat, ignoring the curious stares they were receiving from those around them. "Social class hasn't always treated me well, unless you've forgotten. Or perhaps you have, considering we've hardly spoken in two weeks!" _

"_You're a liar! A petty liar!" _

"_How could you possibly speak to me when your lips are attached to the bimbo's?!" _

"_Don't you dare call her such things! So I didn't come to the damn beach with you. Grow up! Believe it or not, there's more to my life than babying you!"_

_These words struck a chord in Setsuya that reverberated about his skull for a full minute, as Kuzon stood silently fuming at him with undignified wrath. An unimaginable ache formed deep in his chest, as he struggled to make sense of this betrayal. Only a few moments later, he calmly raised his head, looked Kuzon straight in the eye, and stated, "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry for disturbing your evening. I'll see you at school in a few days." With these words, the violet-eyed teen promptly brushed passed his friend and out of the restaurant, ignoring the strangers whispering behind his back and giving him bizarre, unpleasant looks. _

_xXxBloodlustxXx_

"_How was your day, Setsuya?" Mother asked with a smile as he closed the manor door with a slightly shaken hand. _

"_Good," Setsuya automatically responded, turning to face his parents seated at the dining room table to enjoy the roasted turkey-duck the cook had so graciously prepared for them. His stomach contracted unpleasantly at the sight of food, as he turned his eyes to the floor. "I finished my psychology presentation and my teacher wants me to move into the advanced class." And my best friend hates my guts. Normally Setsuya would tell his parents the truth, but he didn't feel like being coddled at the moment by anyone. At least, not after what Kuzon said._

"_Setsuya that's wonderful!" Father exclaimed, raising his glass to his overachieving son. "I knew you would do well. Do you think you can handle it with all of your other class work?" _

"_I suppose," Setsuya said, not quite meeting his parents' eyes. "She's going to let me sit in on a few classes before I make my decision. It's full of older kids, though."_

"_Yes, that could be rather intimidating," Father agreed, raising a thoughtful eyebrow. His pale, rough hands folded on the table as he spoke, "I've talked to the principle about the troubles you've been having with the other students. Ever since the fight at the beginning of the year…" He sighed, shaking his head at the undeserved punishments of his son. "Well, it just seems that the others are jealous of you. It's difficult to be the first generation in a family to be born into a noble title."_

"_But you must remember that they're just as intimidated by you as you are of them," Mother added, her smile fading but her comforting gaze holding strong. "You're such a good student, Setsuya. Try not to let them get to you. There's only so much we can do to help outside of school." _

"_I understand," Setsuya murmured, his face paling. This was what Kuzon was talking about. He let everyone else try to figure out his problems while he cowered in a corner. "I-I'm going to take a shower now." _

"_Wait!" Mother protested, gesturing down to her plate. "Did you already eat with Kuzon?" _

_Setsuya froze, his hand clutching the stairwell banister. "Yes, Mom. I've already eaten." He sped up the stairs, not glancing back to see his parents exchange worried looks. Setsuya, while a good liar when it came to concealing the truth in his eyes, could not easily trick the ones who had raised him. Upon reaching his bedroom door, Setsuya stripped off his blazer and uniform shirt, tossing them onto his bed while trying to contain his tears. He was useless, and everyone knew it! Even, no _especially _Kuzon! Why, why did he-?! _

_He froze, realizing that his best friend was holding his discarded clothing and staring at him from the edge of the bed. "Ku-Kuzon! What the hell?!" He covered up his bare chest with crossed arms, heavily blushing as the other continued to stare at him. "How did you get into my room?" Surely his parents would have told him if they knew!_

"_I climbed up the wall and through the window," Kuzon said impatiently, throwing the clothing that had landed on top of him aside. "I didn't think you'd want to see me if you knew." Oh, so he climbed up three stories just to get into Setsuya's room without anyone else knowing? That's not odd at all. He stood to face the other, stepping within three feet of him with a determined expression. The violet-eyed teenager, too shocked at Kuzon's presence to consider the threat, wrapped his arms even tighter around his body frame and looked away. _

"_What do you want?" _

"_Setsuya..." When the younger boy looked forward, he jumped slightly to see the other's nose only two inches from his own. "I broke up with her tonight." The silence that followed was unmistakably bewildered and disbelieving, causing Kuzon to quickly elaborate, "Right after you left, I thought about what you said and I realized I was being a brat. I only started dating Shinju because I knew my parents would disapprove. They found out about my marks being so low last year, and I distracted them the only way I could- I fooled around with lower blood. I know it was wrong, but I really enjoyed her company and well, she was pretty and smart and I-"Cutting his rambling short, Kuzon made a frustrated noise and pulled at his hair. _

"_Setsuya, I'm so sorry! Never, not once, have you ever asked me to protect you! I do that because I care about you, and I've never had to 'baby' you. I said what I did because I was angry, you were angry, and everybody was just angry! I'm the biggest jerk in the world, you know that? Damn it all!" He groaned, grabbing Setsuya's shoulder with one hand and his neck with another. "Setsuya, please forgive me! I'll never date another girl again! I was just…"His lips were silenced by a gentle hand pressed up against his mouth. _

"_It's okay, Kuzon," Setsuya murmured, surprised by how quickly his anger and misery had faded. Kuzon might be able to hurt him, but he was the only one who could take the pain away just as quickly. "I forgive you. I was just jealous, that's all. I know you didn't mean what you said. Just warn me next time you're going to ditch me for a pretty girl." He smiled, trudging over to his dresser in the corner of the room. "Could you-?" Before Setsuya even finished his sentence, Kuzon turned his back to the other and allowed him to change into his nightclothes in privacy. "So how did she take the breakup?" Setsuya asked, trying not to sound smug. _

"_Very well, actually," Kuzon said to the floor, a light blush creeping along his cheeks. "It seems that her reason for dating me was to _impress _her parents. We decided that being friends would be just fine." _

"_Not causing a ruckus for once? I'm surprised," Setsuya muttered with all honesty, buttoning up his red silk shirt before fishing out a pair of loose cotton pants for his friend. It was an unspoken fact that the other would be spending the night at his house, and possibly the rest of the week. The older teen stuck out his tongue before snatching the pants away from the other. He changed quickly while Setsuya lay back on one side of the bed, sinking into the blankets with relief._

"_It's true! She didn't cry about it. She even smiled!" Kuzon muttered, shrugging out of his shirt and crawling onto the bed next to his friend. "All she said was…" His eyes suddenly widened, as though suddenly realizing something.  
_

"_Yeah?" Setsuya prodded, raising an eyebrow. _

_His next words were spoken deliriously, as though he was half asleep. "She told me to go catch up to my boyfriend before he got away." The silence that followed was odd, as golden and violet eyes met. The friends shared a peaceful moment before Setsuya broke the silence. _

"_Well, it sounds as though she was a little bitter about it then." The younger smiled, capturing a strand of the other's hair between his two forefingers. "I'm sorry it didn't turn out for you Kuzon. If you ever need a rebound make out, your 'boyfriend' is on his toes." Kuzon shoved the other away with a laugh after receiving a playful kiss on the cheek. Nevertheless, neither of them would complain in the morning when they awoke to find Kuzon's arm wrapped around Setsuya's waist, whose head was buried into the other's neck. _

"So he was only dating her to freak his parents out," Zuko said, somewhat relieved as he focused on the cracks in the earthen walls behind Setsuya's form.

"Supposedly. Kuzon did have a small string of girlfriends following that, though none ever lasted more than two months. He did talk to me once about asking out a boy in the year above him, but I could never figure out whether he was serious or not. Either way, I was the first he went steady with. I never really had time for girls, with my studies and such. They're lovely creatures, but I've never quite communicated well with them."

_Oh, the romance of it all._ Zuko inclined his head mischievously. "I think there's more to the fight than you're telling me," he suddenly informed the vampire. "I've seen a jealous Setsuya, and he's nowhere near as calm as you made him out to be." He winked at the flustered man, licking his finger and dabbing away at a small mistake at the corner of the canvas.

"I'd have gotten much angrier if Kuzon hadn't said what he did," Setsuya assured him, knowing he would have blushed if he had the blood to do so. "Kuzon was the only person I could get angry at without reserve, considering he could take a punch and I couldn't. He often became more frustrated than myself, although he could never lay a hand on me, particularly when we were together. He knew that my parents would scream bloody murder if he so much as left a bruise on me. I was, after all, weak in stature compared to him."

"Double standards," Zuko laughed, brushing his hair out of his face. The teenager stifled a heavy cough in the back of his throat, feeling his sickness taking a toll on him. He finished up the fine details of Setsuya's shirt, when he realized that he had created a good structure for his painting to begin. "They're tough on everyone, but they can certainly have their advantages. Although, you and I don't seem to have any trouble smacking each other around." He set down his charcoal pencil with a contented sigh

Setsuya smiled, nodding his head in guilty agreement. "Yes, I suppose. Your nature is prone to defensive aggression, as my own is. More so after I became a vampire." Noting his mate's fluttering eyelids, he relinquished his position and stepped forward to drag the younger towards the bed. "You ought to rest. Next time, I promise I'll tell you how Kuzon and I became a couple."

"That ought to be interesting." Zuko smiled, sighing as Setsuya drew the blankets around his form. "I think we're getting close," he said softly, as a cool hand traced his fever-ridden forehead. "To completing the Revelation stage, I mean. It's getting easier… I can't help but wonder if it's an invasion of privacy, being so attuned to how you feel."

"Remember what you read on the first stage? We have no secrets, and no privacy in turn." Setsuya laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "Wait until we reach the second stage to ethically question our bond. _Then_ we'll talk about privacy."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked quickly, receiving only a kiss on the forehead in return.

"I'm going to check on our new vampire and do a little investigating. Ryuichi should be back with medicine sometime soon, hopefully with something to bring that fever down. He's fairly experienced in caring for ill firebenders. Take care, hmm?" With these words, the vampire left the confused and tired teenager alone to sleep off his acquired illness. Zuko sighed, tugging at the blankets before falling asleep with a worried grimace.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"How is he?" Setsuya questioned the woman quietly, watching the boy from afar. The young vampire's physical traits had been altered with almost unnatural intensity after his transformation- his light brown hair had been turned ashen silver, his \ skin was a gentle blend of dark and light grey, his pale lips had turned a deep purple, and his eyes a murky mix of orange and white. He sat in the corner of his room, a cloak given to him by Setsuya strung across his shaking form.

"Sickly, my Lord," the vampire whispered back to him, her soft features etched with worry. "He needs to feed further, sir. I simply cannot convince him."

"Leave us," Setsuya murmured, bowing to the woman solemnly. "Thank you for watching over him. You needn't worry. I'll help him." The female nodded, ascending up the stairs with a worried gaze at the young man in the corner. The vampire lord closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, crossing the room toward the motionless boy, taking care to kneel in front of him a few feet away. He waited patiently, and when the young one took no heed of him, he began to speak, "My name is Setsuya. I promise, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I just want to get to know you and maybe help you, if you'll let me."

This got the boy's attention. He looked up at Setsuya with a frightened gaze, eyes watering with glistening tears. "Please, don't make me drink blood! Please, please I-"

Setsuya shushed him gently, opening his arms. "Come, come. It's alright." The boy let out a soft sob, shaking his head and shirking away from the man. _Of course he's frightened of me… A vampire did this to him. _"It's okay," he said softly, retracting his arms with caution. "I'm not like the one who attacked you. I would never hurt a human, or anyone for that matter. I'm here to help you. You can trust me." Setsuya approached the young one, inching an arm forward and placed a gentle hand to his cheek. After only a moment of examining the sincerity shining in the vampire's violet eyes, the boy was crawling forward into the other's arms and burying his head into the his chest. He stroked the youngling's hair, whispering comforting words to him. "It'll be just fine. Now, why don't you tell me your name?"

"K-Khai," he whispered, calmed as Setsuya's arms wrapped around his slim figure.

"Khai," the vampire lord repeated, smiling as the boy visibly relaxed. "A strong name. I understand what you're feeling, Khai. It's alright to be afraid of blood and nobody is going to force you to drink it. Let's talk about _you_ for a little while. Do you know what's happened to you?"

"I-I'm a v-vampire," the young teenager whispered, visibly flinching at the word. Setsuya sighed, understanding that the modern world child had much to learn about the nature of their kind.

"Now, in order to have become a vampire there must have been someone who… attacked you. Can you remember such a person for me?" Setsuya winced as Khai pulled away, not wishing to frighten the younger into silence again. However, the teenager let out a sharp breath and nodded fervently. He regained his maturity, his fears slowly receding.

"Yes, yes. There was a man with black hair and p-pale skin that was almost purple in the light… I was walking home from school when he cornered me in the alleyway next to th-the marketplace. H-He-" Khai turned, inclining his head in what Setsuya perceived would have been a blush.

"Khai?" Setsuya urged gently, rubbing the back of the teenager in a comforting gesture. "It's alright to tell me what happened. I need to know so I can help you, and maybe even save a lot of people. I won't tell anyone, I promise." A vampire attack, as Setsuya was well aware of, was a difficult thing for a person to talk about. There was a shared intimacy, sometimes expressed more often than not, between a vampire and a human victim. Their souls were said to 'touch', and this experience seemed to somehow determine whether or not the being would pass on or remain as a member of the undead.

The boy appeared almost suspicious, and began edging along as he spoke, "I'm not entirely sure what happened. He pushed me against the wall and asked for my name. Wh-When I wouldn't tell him he st-started to take off my shirt. I tried to hit him away, but he was strong and I- I just… just couldn't." Khai looked away, eyes shut tight. "He whispered a hymn into my ear, one that I couldn't recognize. After that, he- he put his teeth to my neck and…" He took a sharp breath and shivered. "Why? What did I do to deserve what he did to me?"

"Nothing," Setsuya assured him, embracing the boy with sadness in his eyes. "Nothing at all."

xXxBloodlustxXx

…_Black hair worn in a long braid. Skin a mild purple tint, veins and arteries subtly noticeable. Unknown eye color, suspected to be a dark shade. Voice deep with a low hum succeeding soft constants. Speaks in hymns during assault. Seems to favor young males and females with noteworthy beauty and physique. No related deceased victims yet discovered. _

"It's more information than I would have suspected, as the attack was so recent."

"Indeed, the account is remarkably detailed. You're certain it's trustworthy?"

"I've no reason to think otherwise." Setsuya sat calmly in front of his subordinate council as they reviewed the information he'd recovered. He fidgeted as he leaned against his desk, then lowered himself to the floor in order to meet the eyes of the others, who were circled on mats around him. Never before had Setsuya felt so uneasy before his council- the problem was bigger than he was making it out to be, and the unspoken truth haunted his conscience. "While it's relatively important for us not to base our conclusions on this information alone, it may be easy for several of you to attribute this account to a vampire of our history. A party has already been assembled, led by myself, in order to find the offender. He's too dangerous to be left unchecked, and we must see to his arrest and discipline."

"I knew that bringing a human here would be nothing but trouble," one man hissed, and was instantly hushed by the rest of the congregation. Setsuya pretended not to hear, stifling his instinct to protect his mate.

_Zuko has nothing to do with this!_ he fumed silently, the only noticeable shift in his composure being the twitch of his thumb. "Feel free to tell the rest of the population at this point. Rumors will begin to circulate, and we must deliver the people the truth before they imagine something far worse." His eyes flickered to his office door, before rising and bowing respectfully. "You're dismissed." His cloak swished behind him as he strode across the room, slipping out of the room to find Ryuichi lingering nervously outside of the door. "How much did you hear?" he asked, his voice suddenly urgent as they walked swiftly down the hall. Normally he would have reprimanded his assistant for listening in, but now was not the time to be insincerely shocked and indignant.

"I made it here while you were just starting to talk about the boy. You mentioned other attacks thought to be by the same vampire. How many are there?" Ryuichi fumbled with his hands nervously at his sides, unable to make eye contact with the vampire lord.

"Three, including the boy. One last month and one two weeks ago. Two females and now... You don't-? No, of course you wouldn't. It was before your time." Setsuya frowned, troubled by his own train of thought.

"My Lord?" Ryuichi bit at his lip fretfully._ Please don't ask me what I think you're going to ask me._ They kept walking, pausing to briefly acknowledge those who approached them with greetings, but only waving away questions they received.

"Don't concern yourself with it, not yet. I don't want to trouble you. When you finish transcribing the accounts I've left on my desk, you're dismissed for the week." Setsuya suddenly felt his stomach twist into knots and a great pounding in his chest, almost as like a… _heart_. His thoughts turned to Zuko as the long forgotten tingle of adrenaline coursed through his body. The boy was troubled. The vampire lord put a hand to his frozen heart, trying not to lose his senses in the unbearable inner jolt.

"Of course," the younger murmured, curling a finger thoughtfully around his hair, unable to distinguish the change in Setsuya's stoic demeanor. "May I feed tonight, my Lord? I'm feeling, how would you say, under the weather."

"Not by yourself," Setsuya murmured, trying his best to control his body's shaking. "Take someone with you, or at least stay close to the patrol. Just…" He stopped, intercepted by Ryuichi's patronizing smirk. The man had been alive for over sixty years. Just because he'd shown a moment of vulnerability, it didn't mean that he was completely helpless. He could take care of himself. "Thank you, Ryuichi. I'll send Zuko over to you for his lessons once he feels better." The younger vampire bowed, casting a long glance at the other over his shoulder before continuing on his way while shaking his head. To understand Setsuya was to perform a miracle.

Barely waiting until he was out of Ryuichi's line of sight, he walked swiftly and silently to his quarters as a foreign and uncomfortably blissful pulse pounded in his chest. Clutching the door handle, he could not help but notice the sweat coating his palms.

"Zuko?"

xXxBloodlustxXx

"_Come now, Setsuya. Only a taste, I promise." _

_Struggle, pain, blood…_

"_Relax, love. It can be good for the both of us." _

_Restricted, frightened, wounded…_

"_Beauty, pure beauty." _

_Repulsed, enraged, disgusted…_

"_Oh, how I love you."_

_Shaken, hopeless, defeated…_

"Setsuya!"

Zuko awakened, his heart pounding and sweat drenching his form. Unable to stop shaking, he pushed the blankets away from him and pulled his knees up to his chest in an attempt to stop his heavy breathing. _A nightmare… Just a nightmare. _However, based on what he knew of Setsuya's past, he wasn't entirely sure that it had been _just_ a nightmare. There was a man, obviously a vampire, whom Zuko had never seen before. Surely he would have remembered such eyes full of malice and desperation. And then there was Setsuya, his skin a gentle mortal crème and his expression full of terror as the vampire descended upon him with ravenous intent. Not only blood, but purity had been taken. But it… it was real. He could still feel the tingles of an emotional and physical pain running through his body. _It must be our bond. The more Setsuya shares about himself, the tighter our bond becomes. But, the Revelation stage is only an emotional bond. There had to be mental connection intertwined with what I saw. Could that be-?  
_

"Zuko?" Setsuya flung open the door, not taking the time to knock.

_Damn, I forgot how attuned his is to me. I should have blocked him. _Wiping away the sweat from his brow with a subtle shrug, he faked a yawn and asked, "Yes, Setsuya?

"How is your fever?" the vampire lord asked with dubious eyes, as though he expected someone to burst out of the ground and attack him. He edged toward his soul mate, his hand lingering on his chest just above his unbeating heart.

"It's gone down," Zuko assured, conjuring up a small smile. He cursed his shaky voice, praying that Setsuya would attribute its scratchiness to his illness. "Ryuichi gave me some herbal tea that knocked me out in five minutes. I just had to sweat it out a bit."

The vampire tilted his head and tapped into their bond, but felt no disturbance in Zuko's disposition. "Very well. I may not see you for the next few days. A small group of trackers and I are going to hunt down this deviant vampire. Ryuichi and Hayate will make sure you're taken care of properly, and Akane will check in on you when she can." He stepped forward and gave the young man a kiss on the cheek. "Take care." He was about to turn around when a weak voice questioned him softly…

"Setsuya? Can I see the next scroll for the bond development?" After receiving an odd look, he quickly explained, "For a little bedside reading. I'd like to know what to expect."

"Yes, of course," Setsuya murmured before disappearing in a flash, before reappearing in an instant at his soul mate's side, holding out a scroll with a smile. Zuko started for a moment, before letting out a low laugh. It was difficult to remember the vampire's physical advantages when he hardly ever flaunted them. "Here you'll better understanding the distinction between two humans bonding, and circumstances involving a supernatural creature such as myself. Don't be afraid by what you read- our bond will not cede to personal boundaries."

"What do you-" But Setsuya was already gone. "…mean?"

Zuko released an annoyed sigh, opening the scroll with bitterness.

_Stage Two: The Psyche _

_The second stage of bonding, when occurring between mortal boundaries, is of a vague awareness of your partner's mentality, amongst words spoken and unspoken. When your partner is a vampire, this process is enhanced a thousand fold. After this stage is complete, you will be able to comprehend your mate's every gesture and word to its intention. Privacy has now become a thing of the past. From now on, your every thought is surrendered to your significant other's awareness. While an oversimplification of your bond, you will find yourself able to "read" your mate's thoughts. _

Zuko checked the seal on the front of the scroll to make sure it was valid, before shaking his head in wonder. Honestly, nothing ought to be able to surprise him now. But _reading Setsuya's thoughts_?! Or Setsuya reading…? No. He didn't even want to think about that.

_This stage often overlaps with Revelation, intertwined specifically with the sharing of pasts between soul mates. If one or both partners have been revealing themselves consistently and thoroughly to their significant other, he or she will develop a mental connection early on during the bonding process. It is first exemplified through dreams or rather, memories. During their deepest cycle of sleep, the human will visualize memories of great emotional gradient. These visions may or may not be those that your partner has thus shared with you. Slowly, the visions will become more clear and detailed as both time passes, and the vampire counterpart reveals more of themselves. If the human in turn has been revealing their own past, their memories can only be accessed during heavy spiritual meditation by their vampire partner. Here is one of the few stages where the human has easier access to the implements of the process than the vampire._

Zuko suddenly felt sick to his stomach. What he saw… It had been real, for Setsuya at least. He had never truly processed what it meant to be taken against one's will, and he had truly glimpsed his own mate being ravaged. Would they always be nightmares such as those?

_Eventually, the partners will develop a mental connection strong enough to consciously tap into each other's minds. This is accommodated by many agreeable advantages, slightly clouded with the dust of former privacy barriers. This includes the ability to speak mentally with your mate and estimate their location through visual images created by the mind. At first, the human may not be able to sense their mind being infiltrated, stimulating a sense of vulnerability. Eventually the human will learn by will to sense and block what they may feel to be 'intrusions'. This defensive strategy should be used only sparingly. There is no time for attempting to spare another's feelings or conserving your thoughts for the benefit of the other. What sort of message would you receive if you attempted to communicate mentally with your mate, only to be instantly rejected? In turn, while you should always leave the connection between yourself and your counterpart open, do not constantly absorb where, when, and what state of mind your significant other is in. This exhibits a lack of trust counterproductive to the objective of the process._

_The Psyche stage introduces a powerful and often frightening prospect for a human whose spirit has not been exposed to such paranormal situations. To be so deeply connected to a person, while nerve wracking, is a rewarding and unimaginably beautiful experience. If the soul mates are thus far sexually active, the second stage is also incredibly enhancing and deepens the experience greatly by communicating what your body desires, but cannot express into coherent word or thought due to the passionate heat of the moment. The soul mates will find that bed play-_

"That's enough of that," Zuko growled, tossing the scroll aside with a flushed face. His memories, his thoughts, his mental images… All were forfeit to Setsuya once he took the time to disclose his own past to the vampire. Since the vampire had already experienced the milder sensation of a bond with Kuzon, does that mean he could more easily read Zuko's thoughts without him knowing it? Could he be reading Zuko's thoughts right _now_?! _Calm down, _he scolded himself, slipping beneath the blankets of his bed with a shiver. Thoughts were only thoughts after all. It's not as though he had anything exceptional to hide, other than the occasional modest fantasy involving (the majority of) their clothes still very well intact.

On a more somber note, he would continue having vivid dreams of Setsuya's past. For some reason, he felt as though he ought to ask for some sort of permission before taking memories of his mate's into the realm of dreams. Even as he began drifting off, he wondered whether or not the memories would always be akin to a nightmare.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"Has our tiger discovered his new cub?"

"Yes sir. They've taken him in as one of their own."

"Hmm… He who exemplifies predictability hails no suspicion of his habits. The supplies?"

"Finding the murderer has been their first and foremost priority. The stolen supplies have been nearly forgotten."

"Very well. You're dismissed for a time."

"Sir, there may be a potential dilemma in the plan. The mortal boy-"

"Ah, yes. The most valuable assets are those that can be the most ruinous. Let our agent settle in and find out the mortal's relations with our _tiger_. I want to know how and why he became a prisoner_._ The divinity in his blood is immeasurable. He may be the one I'm searching for."


	10. To Bond

Setsuya traced the fallen leaves with narrow eyes, kneeling on the damp forest floor with concentration etched into his face. "Blood," he whispered to himself, still as a statute as he observed the evidence visible to only the vampiric eye. He felt his escorts creep around him and scrutinize the landscape with equal attentiveness. With two crouching on his left and three on his right, he felt as though he was a part of a cluster of stone gargoyles. "Our little rogue has finally made their first mistake. How careless." He gently picked up a single leaf by the stem and inhaled deeply into its creases. "Human blood. Can't be more than a day or so old. We're catching up."

It had been a week since they'd begun their nonstop hunt for the hunter, and the frail leads that they found only led them around in circles within the heart of the mainland forestry. While infinite in physical endurance, all six vampires' morale had been severely tarnished by the extended pursue. The mud of the forest was deep, their hearts were as heavy as their feet, and there was a tainted humidity in the air predicting putrid acidic rain to hamper their sense of smell. Even so, the cloud cover was the only thing allowing them to travel during the daytime without attracting the attention of silly mortals chopping down their trees.

"Perhaps it's a trap, my Lord" one of his comrades spoke up, brushing her hair back with a hiss of frustration. Wrapping her arms around her waist, her nose wrinkled distastefully at the scent in the air. "We've never spotted a slip up such as this before."

"Trap or not, it will direct us to the leader," Setsuya murmured, tucking the blood sample into his cloak. "However, should we go any further the volcanic tunnels of our home will end. If it does turn out to be a trap, help will not arrive fast enough." He stood, turning toward the party with a sigh, digging his heel into the dirt impatiently. Every valuable second wasted would have to be made up with sheer speed. "Any serious qualms about proceeding?"

"It ain't like they can kill us 'r nothin'," one man remarked with a shrug, running a hand through his greasy hair. "We ain't got nothin' to lose by gettin' ourselves into a pickle." Three others nodded solemnly, and Setsuya inclined his head with favor. Not the words he would have chosen, but it reiterated his point.

"We may be immortal, but we aren't invincible," another man insisted, his bulging muscles and vicious glare compensating for his lack of 'tough guy' lingo. "I say we head back and gather more people. There's no harm in being prepared for a potential ambush."

"Yes but-"

"You forget that we-"

"Now that's the right idea-"

"And how about-"

"There's no time to go back!" Setsuya interrupted as authoritatively as he could, causing all five vampires to quiet immediately. "By what we've seen in the past few days, we can infer that they've already killed two more humans. Now, either we follow them or we spend immeasurable time trying to catch up with them again. I will precede the group by five miles. If anything goes wrong, the level of danger will determine whether you come to assist me or go back for help. Too much blood has been spilt to stop the chase at this point. Can we agree on that fact alone?"

They were silent for a moment, soaking in the silence as they came to a comfortable consensus. "With all due respect, my Lord, there's no way in hell we're letting you go by yourself," the muscular one claimed, striking his fist against his heart rather dramatically.

"We'll be either right beside you or dead!" the youngest woman said, before pondering her choice of words.

"We'll catch the bastard if it's the last thing we do!"

"Watch your language! There are ladies present!"

"We'll catch up to them, my Lord. Have no doubts about that."

Setsuya's expression softened, wishing he had the strength to bring himself to smile. "Very well. Let us waste no more time."

xXxBloodlustxXx

"For heaven's sake, Zuko, stop wasting time. Now are you going to learn this properly or aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Ryu." The teenager sighed, wiping his sweaty hands against his shirt. "I'm just not feeling myself." He sheathed the swords in his hand and stalked over to the wall, leaning against it as though begging for it to swallow him up. _Can't he give it a rest? I can't feel my arms anymore._

"No kidding," the vampire grumbled, sheathing his sword and dropping to the ground of the training room with a disappointed pout. "I've seen a platypus-bear handle swords with better vigilance. _At a circus_."

"Aw, shut up." Zuko shook his head and began pacing in a crooked line about the room. "My head is still spinning from my fever." During Setsuya's weeklong absence he had been cured of his illness and had taken up his sparring lessons from Ryuichi once again. An additional blessing graced him, for since Setsuya's departure there had not been another 'memory dream' invading the peace of the young teenager's sleep. However, it was Setsuya's very absence that made all three factors seem a tad bit bleak.

While he could credit his swordsmanship teacher with his precision and experience, his impatience couldn't be easily overlooked. "Alright, we'll start again later. You have to remember, they're _dual swords_. Two halves of the same whole. Treat them like two separate swords, and they won't honor you." He fell stubbornly silent when he found that Zuko was ignoring him, biting each of his nails with a nervous frown. "Whatever," the vampire finally muttered, laying back and crossing his hands behind his head. "And people think it's easy being me. I was convinced that I was done dealing with adolescents when I died, and here one stands before me! Maybe this is my eternal torture. I tried to be a good mortal, I really did! I took care of my brother, I shopped for my step-mother, and I even went to weekly worship! …Most of the time, anyway. Still, I can't-" He opened his eyes to find Zuko staring down at him with worry.

"Ryuichi, how dangerous is it going after this vampire? I mean-"

"It's not as dangerous as going up against Setsuya, that's for sure." Ryuichi waved his hand carelessly, pretending to stifle a yawn as he spoke. "He's the longest living vampire that there is. Besides, he took five others with him. Now would you quit worrying? You're going to give yourself wrinkles." He turned onto his side, hiding any last expression of doubt out of Zuko's line of sight.

The teenager inclined his head with a shaky breath, just barely capturing a glimpse of Ryuichi's guilty expression. _It's more dangerous than he's letting on._ Trying to imitate the other's cool composure, Zuko wiped his brow with his sleeve and let out an uneasy chuckle. "Alright. I'm going to bathe then. Will you let me know if Setsuya sends word?"

"Of course."

Zuko nodded gratefully, slinging his discarded cloak over his shoulder and bowing to his teacher. Ryuichi's assuring smile faded as his sparring partner turned his back and headed up the stairs. He fell back into the earthen floor with a shudder. Staring up into thin air, he suddenly wished he could fall asleep, one of the few skills he envied within a mortal's capacity. Maybe it would help him escape from the dangerous game he was playing.

"Ryuichi."

The vampire jumped at the chilling voice, spinning around only to sneer at his company. "What do you want, Khai?" he spat, leering at the young one with a praiseworthy glare. The beautiful teenager stepped forward, his eyes reflecting a deep dislike while his expression was purely one of calm. The discomfort and anxiety that Khai had trained into his aura had been replaced with the natural grace and self-satisfaction of their kind. It came so artlessly to him, it was sickening.

"Our Lord has sent us orders."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Zuko slithered into the hot spring with a moan, dipping his head back and resting against the ledge of the pool. The water washed away his anxieties along with his sweat, causing him to breathe a deep sigh of relief. Setsuya was alright. He _had _to be alright. Grabbing the nearest soap with his hand, he lathered it furiously in his palms. And yet, there was a constant tug at his heartstrings that could not easily be identified. Finally, he decided to put into words what had been troubling him since the vampire left on his extended mission:

"I should have told Setsuya that I loved him before he left."

The teenager strung an arm across his chest and closed his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure what had instilled this sudden longing in him, to speak the words he'd never dared spoken to the older man. He would not deny that he loved Setsuya, for it would be a lie to do so. Of course, he was a teenager after all and this was his first love, one that would need maturing. He knew that many of his own society might find this love twisted and manipulative, but that was the beautiful thing about living amongst the vampires- love had no boundaries. When he witnessed Setsuya's protectiveness, his affection, his passion, his serenity intertwined with his caring leadership… Why, it was no wonder so many people had fallen in love with the vampire. It was so easy to, after all.

Of course, it was silly to think that Setsuya would be injured or anything of the sort. He was a vampire after all, and a vampire's only weakness was- he lifted his palm out of the water and made a small flame with a mere snap of his fingers. Zuko stared at the entity for a moment before shuddering as though it disgusted him. It was time to measure the strength of their bond. Putting his right hand to his heart, he focused closely on his breathing before reaching out and synching into their connection. What was once a thin strand of twine had grown into a tightly bound rope, nourished by their adoration and trust in each other.

Gathering the love of his heart and eradicating his anxiety and doubt, Zuko touched Setsuya's soul, receiving a pleasurable encirclement in return. His heart slowly gathered speed and strength as Setsuya's very presence could be felt as though the man was right next to him. A slight, unconscious smile came to his face as the darkness was suddenly entrenched in the vampire's mixed frustration of the past days and his joy in feeling his soul mate.

_Setsuya felt a sudden, strong heartbeat in his chest as he ran throughout the forest, dodging trees and branches of the like. Needless to say, it was not his own. Shocked by his mate's sudden utilization of their bond, he let out a sharp gasp that went unnoticed by his determined companions spread out a few feet across their line of advancement. He gratefully embraced Zuko's presence in his heart, feeling the young man wash away his negative, painstaking emotions and leave him with only a refreshed glow in his aura. _

Zuko sighed, shivering despite the warm water as he became less and less aware of his surroundings. Setsuya, there was only Setsuya now. Slowly as the vampire's consciousness was clear of negativity, he allowed his strong emotion of love trickle through, as though a small leak from a frail, overflowing dam. Moment by moment, as not to overwhelm the other, he allowed the powerful emotion to wash over Setsuya and envelop him in what he'd been dying to tell him for so long.

_Only careful practice was the key to ensuring that Setsuya didn't run into a tree and fall flat on his back. There was no denying the determination and strength with which Zuko was using their bond, relaying an overwhelming sentiment that he had not felt in its completeness since he'd lain beside Kuzon. Zuko was in love with him, clear as the moon at twilight. Instead of the awkward fear he once thought he would feel after 'hearing' those words, he felt an odd passion. The teenager's heart, faster and stronger, beat forcefully in his chest. He reciprocated the emotion with every ounce of his being, his eyes and body adjusting to the initiated autopilot. _

"Setsuya…" The word slipped from his lips, along with a sigh. He maintained the link, knowing that the moment he receded into his own consciousness he would return to longing for his mate. He vaguely became aware of his physical body as his heart pounded in his chest, laughing softly as he sensed his soul mate's bliss at the sensation of his ecstatic heartbeat. Zuko felt a sudden blush taint his cheeks when he realized that his mate probably knew of his current status, as Setsuya was obviously attuned to his physical being.

_The vampire smirked, coming to a slow and pausing behind a tree with such stealth that his comrades did not notice. He was twice as fast as any of them. They were far from the target, and he would catch up in no time. Closing his eyes, he focused on the very muscle fibers of his own arm, dead but preserved and functioning as was the rest of his body. 'Zuko will enjoy this demonstration.'_

Zuko's abandoned limbs rose from his sides and embraced his chest tightly. He shuddered, but he didn't dare open his eyes. It was not his own touch that he felt, but Setsuya's cold and slender embrace wrapping around his body. With a pleasurable sigh, he leant back as Setsuya's touch ascended, tracing his shoulders and paying special attention to his throat, making a playful nip with a fingernail there.

_Setsuya shivered, his mate's warm, wet skin causing a deeply buried desire to flow within his heart. This was their passion, their love. Leaning against the tree beside him, his soft pants turned into groans of unbridled craving. His hands slid down to Zuko's stomach, then sinking to his hips where they massaged the skin beneath them. The teenager had such smooth, warm skin… He caressed the boy's body with affection, his message obvious: 'This is what I can do for you, Zuko. I touch only you in this way.' He took a deep breath, feeling the teenager writhe beneath his metaphysical touch. He felt Zuko's pleasure mount in his abdomen as his fingers began to outline the teen's trembling legs beneath the hot water._

Zuko let out a low hiss, feeling the vampire begin caress his inner thigh. His face was flushed with the passion and ignominy of his submission, as he began to let out low moans at the very thought of his mate's desire to stroke his bare form. Never, _never _would he have thought this to be possible. His arousal throbbed between his legs, making even remembering to breathe a chore to accomplish. He bit his lip as the touch ghosted over his sensitive member, driven wild by his inability to control his body as Setsuya's tool of bold, pleasurable torture.

_Setsuya began to memorize the last of Zuko's body that he had not yet covered, no longer able to smirk in triumph as his own body ached for the release he could not give it. The aching whirled in his gut while he was unable to react to it. Growling in maddening pleasure, the vampire lord held onto his sanity for a little longer as he focused on slowly, teasingly bringing his mate towards completion. Sweat began to bead on the man's brow, the sensation of his counterpart's racing heart in his chest bringing him to a strange new height. Setsuya focused his determined touch on the very areas that he felt Zuko shiver and struggle against his hold. He felt the other come to the brink of release on more than one occasion, quick to snatch away his touch just in time to allow the agonizing pleasure to linger. _

Zuko began to beg incoherently to his mate, knowing Setsuya would not be able to hear him. He finally focused his frustrated agony and channeled it forcibly along their bond, receiving a gentle acknowledgement in return. After waiting only a moment, Setsuya began to deliver a firm pattern of strokes to his length that brought him steadily toward his peak. At last, stalling the last stroke in an unbearable moment, Zuko was certain he could feel a pair of frosty lips press against his own. He let out a shaky cry as Setsuya brought him to an astounding finish, his essence washed away by the water lapping at his chest.

_The vampire fell to his knees with shaky relief, as his mate's climax was his own implicit relief. Sweat drenched his hair and he could barely stand at the ecstasy of the sensation. How many years had it been since he'd felt like that? He opened his eyes, gently bringing their bond back to a subtle existence. This love… there would be so many obstacles to overcome, ones being constantly pushed aside by his own tormented mind. Now that the time for their union had come and subsided, there was no time to reflect upon it. He leapt to his feet and sprinted down the dense forest to catch up with his companions. _

Zuko stared half-lidded at the ceiling for an incalculable amount of time, his right hand resting on his heart. The moments during their passion had been _wonderful_, but now-

_Setsuya just… _

_And I, I let him… _

_It was just so… _

_I love him, but… _

Unable to finish a single thought, Zuko shook his head clear of his delirium and focused. It was only intended to be an innocent expression of love! Even so, they had turned the tables and made it into a lustful affair. Was this normal? For Setsuya? For _anyone_? There could only be one person that he would be comfortable to turn to under such circumstances.

"Ryuichi?! Ryuichi?! Open the door, this is an emergency!"

"Settle down, settle down!" The vampire opened the door and leapt away from the range of Zuko's pounding fist. Ryuichi stared wide-eyed as the teenager slammed the door shut. The disheveled boy, dressed in loose clothes with his hair still wet, pushed the vampire onto the bed and kneeled next to him. He clasped the older man's hands with his own, shaking slightly from fear and amazement. Ryuichi shushed the trembling teen, who only clasped the man's hands all the tighter.

"Ryu! I-!" Zuko suddenly jerked his head up and surveyed the room, before leaning in to whisper to the vampire. "I have something to ask of you." The teenager's cheeks flushed a bright red as Ryuichi sighed, putting his hands on the younger's shoulders and pushing him down onto the bed, climbing atop him before administering a gentle kiss to his neck. "Ryuichi! Wh-what the hell?!" Zuko scrambled away, only to be pinned to the mattress by the unwavering vampire. His heart pounded in his chest as Ryuichi's lips ascended to capture his earlobe.

"Please, you don't have to ask. It's obvious isn't it?" Ryuichi smiled with a hint of boredom, his hand resting on Zuko's thigh only to be slapped away. "Don't be shy now. I knew you would be around."

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" Zuko bared his teeth and practically snapped at the vampire's arm, while Ryuichi only seemed to be egged on by the gesture. The man's fingers trailed across the teen's collarbone, as he flaunted his incisors playfully.

"You want me to train you in the love arts because you think Setsuya will be disappointed with you if you're inexperienced. I knew this day would come. Relax, and I'll show you-"

"_Ryuichi_, please!" Zuko finally squirmed his leg between them and kicked the man in the chest, causing the vampire to cough and back away, holding his hands up in surrender. "Are you out of your _mind_?! Crazy, sword-swinging, bloodsucking vampire!" Zuko growled, tucking his legs against his chest and sitting up against the headboard. "How vain could you possibly be?"

Ryuichi sighed, smile lingering on his lips. "I'm sorry, my friend. I was only teasing, after all." He winced at Zuko's expectant leer. "Well, perhaps there was a slight element of truth to my accusations. In any case, you'll remember where to go when the time comes. Now what did you come here to ask me, Princess?"

"Um…" Zuko squirmed uncomfortably, hugging his thighs tighter to his body. "It's sort of along those same lines, if you get my meaning. But you have to promise me you won't tell Setsuya about this." He blushed heavily, suddenly wondering if he'd made a mistake coming to see the man.

Ryuichi inclined his head questioningly, scooting closer to the flustered mortal. "You have my word," he said, lowering his voice so that the teenager would be more comfortable. "What's this all about?"

"Setsuya… H-He… I-" Zuko sighed, bringing his nervous hand to his mouth. _How am I supposed to explain this to him? He'll think I'm crazy. _"Well you see, erm, before he left, Setsuya, he and I-" With a flushed face, the teenager looked away with a shudder.

"Zuko, it's alright," Ryuichi consoled, giving him a genuine smile and resting his hand on the younger's arm. "Please, there's nothing you could possibly be ashamed of in my presence. You've never judged me concerning such matters, and I'm certainly in no position to do such. Come now, I may have some good advice for you."

"Alright," Zuko finally agreed, allowing his eyes to meet the beautiful scarlet eyes of his counterpart. _I suppose I can bend the truth just a little without making a difference._ "Well, before he left I told Setsuya th-that I loved him." Ryuichi's expression softened and his lips parted with surprise. He nodded the teenager on, listening intently as he continued, "It was the first time I'd ever said it to him, you see. We, um, started kissing and it ended up being a little more intimate than I expected. He, erm, _touched_ me and…" He left a meaningful pause. "I was wondering if it was normal, how quickly we've become so physically familiar with each other."

Ryuichi contemplated the matter for a moment, his eyelids fluttering in thought. He pursed his lips with a deep breath and considered his words before speaking, "You must first understand something about vampires in general. We are sexual creatures, this longing instilled into us by the stimulation of blood. As we drink our little _elixir of life_, it kindles in us all desires of our body; primal instincts like violence, emotional longing, companionship, and sex. After only moments these desires can fade, but being battered by them consistently without relief is simply unbearable. You can appreciate Setsuya's trouble. With all of his sacrifices for the population and his own sake, he must keep these desires in check by mere willpower." Ryuichi found himself staring at the floor, no longer able to look the other in the eye. "Suppressing these instincts for so long… You understand, don't you? I-I was in your position not too long ago, excluding the fact that I was more of a seductive snake than a natural beauty such as yourself.

"I took advantage of that weakness. But he _chose _to administer his affections to you." Ryuichi laughed, stroking Zuko's loose strand of hair between his fingers. "You may not believe me, but it's an absolutely natural pace for a vampire. It's none of my business how your intimacy has progressed before this time, but you must have been comfortable with the idea if you allowed him to-" Ryuichi suddenly feel silent, whipping around to look the teenager straight in the eye. "You did _allow_ him, didn't you?"

"Of course I-" Zuko's words faded on his lips as his heart stopped dead in his chest. _I-I did allow him didn't I? _Well, Setsuya hadn't particularly _asked _him, and yet… The vampire would have stopped if he'd felt any prominent discomfort radiating from Zuko wouldn't he? Yes, of course. Oh, how could there possibly be a straight answer to such a question? Particularly when Ryuichi didn't understand the depth of their bond. "Yes, Ryuichi. Of course I allowed it, or he wouldn't have done it." Zuko hid his moment's hesitation by turning with his back facing the other, resting his head on the vampire's shoulder.

"I know," the older man laughed, waving away the matter with a flick of his wrist. His somber demeanor reversed, and he ruffled the teen's hair affectionately. "But I had to ask, didn't I? Yes. Now, I think you're getting all worked up over something rather small. It was not an exhibition of lust, as you might have considered it, but an expression of devotion. He was worshipping you- your being as well as your body. Setsuya would never push you to go farther than you were comfortable with, and his methods of showing affection are no more or less drastic than that of the average vampire. You'd think with an eternity ahead of us, we'd be more apt to taking things slowly, hmm?"

Zuko chuckled, shaking his head at his own silliness. "Perhaps you're right, Ryu. I ought to be more grateful that Setsuya was willing to share such an experience with me. But how can I keep it from becoming awkward when he returns?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. The moment he sits down in a chair you have him cornered. Just sit yourself right down on his lap, wrap your arms around his neck, kiss the left side of his throat, and whisper in his ear how much you missed him. That ought to break the ice easy. Just remember you're trying to ease him up, not sugar him up. Setsuya dislikes being smothered."

"Left side of his throat, huh?" Zuko raised an eyebrow, elbowing the man in the ribs lightheartedly. "I suppose this comes from firsthand experience?"

"Naturally. You don't think that my lovely looks alone were enough to melt that ice around his heart, do you?" Ryuichi sighed, his playful tone striking a particular ring of truth. "Don't worry. Just be thankful Setsuya is more suave than he is prideful." His expression turned almost chillingly grave as he murmured, "You must be wary of the path you've chosen, Zuko. When it comes down to it, Setsuya is a man. There's only one true desire in a man's heart when they touch their mate so, and that desire is to feel the pleasure of dominating the other."

_Mate? _Zuko shivered at Ryuichi's word choice, taking the liberty of lying back on the vampire's bed and resting his head on his pillow with a yawn. "There's only so much I can do for him, Ryu. Letting him take advantage of me doesn't quite make the list." He kept his voice soft but firm, ensuring that the other wouldn't take to worrying about his wellbeing.

"Good boy," Ryuichi muttered beside him, running his fingers through the younger's hair. The two lay in a revered silence for a few minutes, before Zuko sat up and kissed Ryuichi on the cheek with a smile.

"Well, I think I've bothered you enough for one day. I'm sorry about rushing in like I did. I guess I was just being silly." He slid out of the bed, nodding towards the vampire with respect. "You know, I shouldn't judge people so quickly before I get to know them. You really turned out to be a great guy. Just goes to show that instincts aren't always the greatest asset."

Ryuichi smiled, years of practice hiding the horror beneath his expression. "Yeah well, I thought you were a brat when I found out you were a prince. I can honestly say that I was very, very wrong." _Not to say that you weren't right on the money. _"Flattery will get you nowhere, anyhow. I expect you tomorrow for lessons again. No excuses." He watched the teenager laugh, a sickening twist in his stomach. Two seconds away from closing the door- "Oh, Zuko?!"

The teenager turned expectantly at the uneasy man. There was one moment, one horrible moment of silence before Ryuichi finally choked out, "Remember that new vampire boy I was telling you about? Well, he's awfully shy around all of us and he's really not doing so well. I think perhaps he'd do better communicating with someone his own age. Could you pay him a visit today and coax him into feeling a bit more comfortable?"

Zuko immediately brightened, his eagerness apparent as he nodded fervently. "Sure thing! Which room is he in?"

Ryuichi took a deep breath to hide his horror at the young one's predictability. It was just like Zuko to be so agreeable to another's needs, not thinking once about the danger of being around a vampire fresh from the bite. "Right down the first hall, second door on your left. He'll let you in, but he won't talk much. Don't think just because he's silent he doesn't enjoy your company."

"I'll stay with him for a while," Zuko assured him, attempting to comb out his damp hair to little avail. The prospect of dealing with a peer of his own stature sounded positively refreshing, and he wouldn't pass the opportunity up.

"Thank you, Zuko. His name is Khai, and he'll really appreciate it. Oh, but don't tell Setsuya you went to see the boy. You know how protective that man can be. He's paranoid about people he's only just met."

"Of course." Zuko waved goodbye, turning around just in time to avoid seeing Ryuichi's hand fly to his burning lips.

_Agni, have mercy on me. _

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya drew in an uneven breath, sensing something along the lines of horror just barely suppressed by Zuko's inner consciousness. Well, if the teenager was in a position to attempt to block Setsuya, it couldn't be all that awful. Unless a rampant, shameless vampire was, oh say, trying to pin him to a bed with a sexual lust in his eyes. But surely that was an impracticality. Shaking his head clear of distracting thoughts, the vampire lord stalked about the cluster of trees shadowing his figure while his eyes darted to the hiding places of his five companions, each motionless as they waited for his command. They circled around the suspected quarters of their enemy, whose hiding place was rather obvious to even the naked eye. _A steel door in the middle of the forest? How perfectly inconspicuous. At least _our_ civilization is hidden with taste. _

Setsuya began the countdown, readying himself to pounce. _Three… _He deeply inhaled the air, the humidity being the only contributor to his smell. _Two… _He grasped his cloak between his fingers, the excitement of a challenge taunting him. _One… _Before he could give the signal, two hands clasped around his shoulders and jerked him around, forcing up against the tree. "You!" was all he had time to hiss before a cloth gag was tied tightly around his mouth and a blindfold around his eyes, shielding his captor's triumphant smile from his sight. Chains colder than his very skin were wrapped tight around his torso, clinching his arms to his body. He struggled viciously against his shackles, panicking as the restraints were tightened around him. The feeling was much too familiar. He bit at his gag desperately, willing to beg to go quietly if the chains would only be removed. Finally, the vampire froze when he heard the rustling and struggling of his companions. _No, no, no! I led us all into a trap! How did they know? Why couldn't we sense them?_

The grasp on his shoulders, gentle but firm, guided him toward the very area they had been prepared to ambush. His captor chuckled softly into his ear as he pushed the terrified vampire forward, who could not put up a fight knowing his entire party had been captured. _Agni, the chains… Please, take the chains off. _

"Oh, my lovely tiger. Your experience has failed you, Setsuya love," the man whispered, causing Setsuya to growl behind his gag. "Even the most experienced of men shall fail when confronted with their fears. It's valiant of you, protecting that which we've all come to hate. Unfortunately, your valiance proves only to hinder me."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Zuko's fisted hand lingered inches away from the doorway, uninvited sweat dripping down his neck as he mentally debated the situation. He couldn't explain the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, which he justified by forming on-the-spot excuses. _Maybe this is a bad idea. I don't even know the guy! I can't sustain a conversation with myself, let alone someone who's practically a mute. I'm hardly dressed to meet up with anyone and my hair is just- _The door opened an inch while he was still deliberating, revealing a single murky orange eyes staring back at him from the dim depths of the room. Zuko's mouth dropped open, embarrassed at having been caught frozen at the boy's door. "Erm…" _Lovely start. _"Um, hello. K-Khai, right? I'm-" He was cut off as the door opened to its fullest extent, revealing a young vampire who appeared as though he desired to crawl back behind the door again.

Zuko, in turn, was forced to bite down on his cheek in order to suppress a gasp. This teenager was beautiful, but not in the way that Setsuya or Ryuichi were beautiful. His body was full of… of… _Color._ The blended grey shades of his skin, the dark purple of his lips, the blue of his eyelids, and the shimmering silver of his hair. He was dressed in Fire Nation finery, fitting his thin and seemingly delicate figure tightly, flaunting his beauty. This boy- "Will you let me paint you?" The words escaped his lips before he had time to bite his tongue, causing the human to blush deeply at his relentless stupidity. Khai merely stared at him, expression unchanging save for a twitch of the eyebrow. "Right, then. Sorry to bother you." Zuko pivoted his position with every intention of walking in the opposite direction as quickly as he possibly could, only to be stopped by the firm grasp of another's hand around his.

Zuko bit his lip and tried to calm the blood rushing to his cheeks. He glanced behind his shoulder to see Khai staring at him silently, his eyes hesitant but his composure retained. _For someone who's so unsure of himself, he has quite the grip._ Khai led him into the room and shut the door, locking it for good measure. Glancing almost untrustingly at Zuko, he led the boy to sit down on the couch. Khai brushed his fingers though his silver hair that covered his left eye, seating himself beside the other against the arm of the couch, his legs tucked against his chest and his arms encompassing them. Zuko began to fiddle with his hands in his lap, able to meet the other's gaze only for a brief moment or two before falling back to the floor. After a full minute of silence, Zuko's blood pressure had risen a few notches and his mind was racing. _Start a conversation, anything! Quickly, before he finally gets sick of you and drinks your blood!_ The boy's soft eyes were focused directly on him, he could _feel _it!

"I'm an artist," Zuko finally said, his voice almost failing him. He winced, quick to explain, "Pertaining to that silly question earlier. I'm sorry, but- when I see someone of your…_ stature_," he spoke carefully, "I can't help but receive inspiration. Please forgive my outburst." His fingernails just about dug a hole in his robes as he waited for Khai to respond, but to his misfortune, the vampire did not so much as grace him with a yawn. Starting to feel a tad bit uncomfortable, the teenager continued, "My name is Zuko, by the way. Um, I hope I haven't inconvenienced you by dropping in like… this?" The boy was, literally, as still as a statue. His embarrassment lingered, driven by his inability to capture the other into conversation. Finally, he decided the best step toward any response would be to corner the boy- ask him a question. "So, how old are you exactly?" That wasn't out of boundaries, was it? Of course not.

He waited ten long, painful seconds before the vampire finally whispered out in a soft voice, "Fourteen. Fifteen next month." The words were spoken with such minimum movement, that Khai might have retained his statue-like masquerade easily to the untrained eye.

"Ah!" Zuko's relief overwhelmed any hesitations that he had, and immediately launched into further questioning. "Not really a conversationalist, are you?" Watching the boy shake his head, he nodded. "Neither am I. I find art a much better method of dealing with expression. Do you have any hobbies?"

At this statement, Zuko received a very bizarre look that might suggest that the human had lost the majority of his marbles. "I'm a vampire," Khai explained, as though this accounted for his lack of hobbies. At an expectant eyebrow, he reluctantly added, "A talentless vampire."

_Talk about low self-esteem. _"Oh, I'm sure you'll find something you enjoy doing." Zuko assured him, mustering up as pleasant a smile as he could. Regardless of the boy's quiet tendencies, he couldn't very well be rude. While Khai was difficult to communicate with, he was easy to _talk _to. "Every vampire eventually does, or so I've heard."

"And you? What does a mortal find to do?" Khai asked shyly, almost swallowing the as he broke eye contact with the human. The vampire fiddled nervously with his fingers, his left foot tapping in a nervous rhythm.

"I-I paint mostly," Zuko stammered, watching the other's eyes narrow just slightly at his admittance. _Good Spirits, he spoke unprovoked! _"I read a bit, and I can usually find someone to talk to. There are some pretty interesting characters down here."

The boy's expression softened a bit as he spoke, "Like Setsuya?"

Zuko's heart made a leap in his chest hearing the other boy speak his soul mate's name. It was almost… resentful? Defensively, he said, "Yes. Especially Setsuya."

Khai nodded absently, his eyes meeting the other's once again. "I've heard a lot about you from the other vampires. They talk about you sometimes, when Setsuya isn't around. Are you his lover?"

Zuko was almost too caught up in 'they talk about you sometimes' to hear the question _The vampires talk about me?! And what do they say about me that they can't say in front of Setsuya?! _Slowly, he came to shaky terms with what Khai was asking. "Y-You shouldn't listen to everything you hear," Zuko scolded him, his hands shaking slightly from nerves. If Zuko _was _Setsuya's lover, it certainly wasn't any of _his _business. He decided that nothing more than an understatement would be sufficient. "Setsuya and I are friends. Besides, he's much too old for me." He smiled at his little joke, knowing he'd probably get a mouthful from Setsuya if the vampire lord had learned he'd made a jab at his age.

"But you're," Khai leaned in as though ready to tell a dark secret, his eyes searching as he said, "_mortal. _And you sleep in his bed, no less. Begging your pardon but, if you're not his lover and he doesn't plan to drink from you…" The boy shivered. "What else are you here for?"

"I-" Zuko froze, unable to form his words correctly. _Talk about nosy neighbors. _"I-I… Setsuya needs someone to talk to. I'm his own personal outlet. We have a unique bond." Zuko's eyes flickered and he tensed at his choice of words. His tone set a mood that would sternly prevent Khai from asking _how _he came to meet Setsuya.

"But aren't you afraid?" Khai asked wondrously, setting his arm atop the back surface of the couch and resting his head on it. "You're surrounded by vampires here. It seems like an awfully big risk to take. You could very well end up like me." He glanced with regret at the human, who squirmed uncomfortably at his cool, curious stare.

"Yes, well… Being a friend of Setsuya's does give me a certain amount of protection." This boy was starting to really make him feel uncomfortable. _Ryuichi owes me for this. _

"But for the taste of human blood-" Khai reached up, the hesitation in his eyes momentarily banished, as he stroked the right side of the boy's throat. "I could have your blood, right here and right now. Any member of the population could have you. Setsuya himself could have you. Where does your sense of security come from, I wonder?" Khai's bared incisors made Zuko, as politely as he could, catch the young man's hand in mid air and tighten his grip around it.

_He must be testing me. Setsuya said he's afraid of blood. _His tone turned cold as he spoke, "As strange as it is, I've come to trust Setsuya and I've met few people who are willing to do me harm. Should anyone give me a reason to doubt them, I can easily return the favor." With these words, Zuko snapped his fingers to produce a small flame in midair, extinguishing it as Khai's hand immediately returned to his side.

The vampire stared almost fearfully at the boy, clearing his throat before speaking, "Ah. A wise defense mechanism. But you do realize that even firebending cannot protect you from the inevitable?" Khai leaned forward, the orange of his eyes darkening as he whispered, "I admire you for your bravery, Zuko." The tone was soft, but almost mocking, causing the other's heart to sink deep into his stomach.

"Pardon?" The teenager unconsciously scooted towards the other side of the couch, only to realize he was in danger of falling backward onto the floor. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Surely you can't expect Setsuya to stand by you when you're… well, _worn out_." Khai edged toward the teenager with a sympathetic expression, one that made Zuko's blood run cold. "Setsuya is a beautiful creature, one whose interests come and fade like any normal being. He can't possibly still find appeal in you when he tires of you, or worse, when you've grown old." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair thoughtfully as Zuko sat frozen in horror. "Of course you are very attractive. But it won't always be that way, will it? Setsuya's faith can only stretch as long as he finds you worthy of it. I'm sure the moment your body surpasses his in age… When the curves of your body are diminished and the youthful sparkle in your eyes is gone. When you become rough instead of gentle, someone he can't dominate over any longer. Where will his love be then, Zuko? It is so courageous of you to stay beside Setsuya when you know one day you'll have to watch him walk away from you."

Zuko's voice was yielding and broken like the tears threatening to form at the corners of his eyes. "I-I could have sworn that I told you that Setsuya and I are just-"

"Or perhaps you're being selfish? Have you not thought of what will happen when Setsuya falls desperately in love with you only to be heartbroken when you die? You _are _a mortal, Zuko. Whichever way you slice the cake, the flavor remains the same. You've given no thought to what will happen if you were to die in a month, tomorrow, this _very moment_." The vampire lunged toward him, taking his face delicately into his hands and whispering, "Do you mean to be turned into a vampire by that time? Would you sacrifice your mortality to stay beside Setsuya for the rest of eternity?" The boy laughed, tracing Zuko's rapid pulse with a single finger. "Of course, what is there to sacrifice, I wonder? Death is no friendly asset to anyone. Why should _we_ accept it as an inevitability?" He bared his incisors and lowered his head, kissing Zuko's neck desperately, humming as he sucked on the pale throat without making so much as an indentation in the skin.

"Wait," Zuko murmured, as his eyes clouded over in a daze, no longer aware of the vampire threatening to murder him or the very bond that held him to Setsuya. For a moment, he felt so incredibly light in his heart… No pain, no fear, no anger, no desperation. His hands wrapped gently around the vampire's head, cradling him as he continued his ministrations to Zuko's neck. The mortal moaned at the sensation, running his hands through Khai's hair, while the vampire's hands slowly tightened around his throat. "Yes," he whispered and then moaned, "_Yes_." This was what he wanted. Khai was right. Why should he suffer at the hands of death when he could have an eternity, youthful and as beautiful as the other vampires? Of course. How simpler could it have possibly been? How blind he was to have let this opportunity slip past him so many times! His bond would hold him to the earth as a vampire, his bond with… with…

"Setsuya." The word that emerged from Zuko's lips immediately broke Khai's spell on him, and he pushed the advancing vampire away from him with a cry. He automatically raised his hand to his neck, relieved to find no puncture wounds he would have to explain later._ I'm okay. I'm okay. _ "Stay away from me!" Furious, Zuko leapt up and dashed to the door, throwing it open with a shaky hand. Khai had put him into a trance! But Setsuya had said that was impossible, that vampires didn't have that power… Hadn't he?

Khai's face turned from shock to regret, as he held up his palms in surrender and stepped toward the teenager. His movements were slow and steady, as though any immediate movements would drive the other away. "I'm sorry, Zuko," he said, his voice laced with strained calm. "I was out of line. I was trying to scare you into letting me drink from you. I haven't fed for so long you understand-"

"Oh, I understand," Zuko hissed poisonously, backing into the hallway with a leer plastered on his face. "If you ever come near me or Setsuya again, you'll regret it!" He slammed the door for good measure, watching Khai's face turn sullen at his retreat. _That ought to show him, the son of a bitch. _Was Ryuichi aware that he'd just sent Zuko down to visit some bloodlusty, crazed maniac? It was time to give the vampire a piece of his mind. He brushed past the few people in the hall, all staring at him in amazement for his unexpected outburst. Before he could make it halfway down the corridor, Zuko felt a tug at his bond and he was forced to cast away his anger, fear, and confusion in order to attend to Setsuya.

_Setsuya shivered, blinded and constricted by his restraints. His emotions were so muddled, he couldn't tell his own from the vague aura he sensed from Zuko. Wait! Zuko! If he could mentally contact Zuko, the teenager could send for aid! But it would require them both to be at inner peace and obtain complete concentration to focus their energy through their unripe bond. Slowly he began to calm, acknowledging his emotions and allowing them to pass. He called out for his soul mate to do the same, grateful he had given the prince a little practice with their bond earlier. He focused, channeling the words through to Zuko's mind. It took him a few moments to concentrate his willpower to do so, but the results were incredible. _

_We need help. _The words were as clear as a bell ringing in Zuko's mind, as though Setsuya had been right beside him whispering the words into his ear. _Please, send for help. _He was stunned, positively stunned by what had just transpired. Setsuya had spoken to him through their bond, like telepathy! Their mental connection was either much stronger than the two of them realized, or Setsuya was in a state of desperation. Zuko opted for a mix of the two. He wanted to reply properly, but the words had ignited so many sensations in the pit of his stomach that he didn't dare take the time to sort himself out. He sent a quick affirmation using two of his strongest sentiments: fear and concern.

Zuko began to physically shake, wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to shuffle through his thoughts. Setsuya and the others were in trouble, and only Agni knew what sort of trouble! He had to find someone and tell them! But who would believe him? His mind singled out the only person Setsuya had admitted to having suspicions about their bond. _Akane. _

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ryuichi waited until Zuko had raced down the corridor and out of sight before he slid into the room and confronted Khai, who sat staring dully at the ground below. "I heard everything!" Ryuichi hissed, stepping forward and jerking the boy to the floor. "What were you thinking?! You're _way_ out of line, you little punk!"

"Get your slimy hands off of me!" Khai hissed, slapping the man's hands away before pacing the length of the room. "I'm only doing what Master told me to do!"

"You're supposed to _gather _information, not tempt him with the fucking powers of darkness like some evil overlord!" Ryuichi cursed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "And lower your voice, for heaven's sake. You're so stupid!"

"I was frustrated! He was telling me lies!" Khai rolled his eyes, trying to avoid the older's furious stare. He hated it when Ryuichi treated him like a child.

"That's because you came on too strong! One conversation, _one_! And you've already lost his trust. You have to ease him into it! You turned everything back onto him! He was scared, and you could've lost control and killed him!"

"Please," Khai snorted, finally swinging onto the couch and glaring up at the man. "What do you care? He'll end up dead anyway. I thought I'd save our Lord the trouble of-"

"Our Lord wants him alive for now. Divine blood or not, Setsuya loves him. Dead at this point? He'd be useless to us. Besides, there's no guarantee that he'd be tied back to this world and return-"

"He's a soul mate to Setsuya! You said so yourself!"

"It's only a suspicion. I have my doubts." Ryuichi looked away, trying to calm his rage. Khai knew when he was lying, but that boy just made him so mad! "Look, I know what you're trying to do. You want to earn our Lord's favor. But you're sacrificing our objective for it! You can be Master's pet all you want, but do _not _put Zuko in immediate danger under such uncertain circumstances. If you'd killed him and he hadn't returned, Master would have tied you to a stake and set fire to you."

Khai finally relented with a sigh, a bored expression passing over his face. "As you wish. I suppose we've gathered the information we needed. But you know I've only made our job easier by giving that mortal something to think about." When Ryuichi didn't respond he continued, utterly self-satisfied. "You're right, I shouldn't be so anxious. I'm not the one who will have to take his life in time. That honor belongs to you."

"How do you figure?" Ryuichi asked slowly, regretting the words as he turned his back towards the teenager to hide his uneasy expression.

"Zuko trusts you, Ryuichi. And our Lord, as sickening as it is, trusts your judgment. Who better than to lure him to our side than someone who's held him as Setsuya has? He shows no discomfort with physical and emotional contact with you. We need him to _accept _our offer, or he'll be useless to us even as a vampire! You know what Master will want you to do."

"Your mind tricks don't work on me," Ryuichi said coldly, refusing to turn and face the triumphant teenager. _Man, this kid bugs me. _"Go take a bath. If you go around smelling like dead humans all the time, you'll blow the whole hemophobia gag. I knew you were too impulsive to pull this off."

"I gained Setsuya's sympathy. That's all I needed."

"And you just gained the resentment of Setsuya's little lover. We'll see who wins him over."

xXxBloodlustxXx

The instant Akane understood what Zuko was trying to communicate through his stammering and ramblings, she called upon the council members swiftly, much to the teenager's relief. It took only moments for the vampires of Setsuya's council to arrive, gathering in the central plaza as Zuko hid behind Rohan's muscular figure in order to avoid being seen. They could all smell his presence, but it was nice not being _seen_ by them. _They're going to think I'm crazy and lock me up! Setsuya… What's happened to you? _After minutes of quiet deliberating amongst themselves the fifteen vampires decided that, although they did not have physical proof of the commission's dilemma, they would not take their chances by dismissing it. Unfortunately, Zuko's inadequate lie roused up a bit of suspicion, but it was better than admitting to a metaphysical truth that no one in the room except Akane probably believed in.

"_Setsuya's been, erm, sending me letters by a messenger hawk! One every day! But today the hawk came back with a torn piece of parchment stained with, uh, blood, and singed along the sides. That's the national way of signaling distress, you see. Well, Setsuya's been sending me very vivid descriptions of their location with each letter! I'm sure I can track them down with those alone!" _

After only a few objections, the ultimate forethought (encouraged by Akane and Rohan) was that if Setsuya trusted Zuko, the council could as well. Ryuichi slipped into the room in the middle of the discussion and began inquiring about the situation to Rohan, who told him in a description that was rather brief in relation to his habits. Ryuichi and Akane, being the closest advisors to Setsuya outside of the council, demanded to accompany the commission while Rohan claimed that if his wife was going and Setsuya was in danger, he would have to be chained down not to follow. One party, consisting of Zuko, Akane, Ryuichi and three council members would lead the way by Zuko's direction while a party consisting of five other council and Rohan would follow a half a mile behind. The second half of the party would individually station themselves along the way, so they could still react quickly and watch over the population if needed. The teenager could not deny that he was very pleased with how quickly the council had deliberated. It seemed that Setsuya was so greatly loved, lengthy deliberation could be easily abandoned in order to save him and their fellow vampires.

"You have to take charge," Rohan murmured to him as he passed by, patting the teenager on the back. "Don't be afraid to lead them. They have faith in you."

_I pray that they have reason to. _Zuko nodded gratefully, before turning to Akane. "Can you show me to the forest entrance? I can guide us from there."

The woman nodded, solemn as she asked, "How fast can you run?"

"Fast enough," Ryuichi intervened, his brow tinged with sweat and sickly in demeanor. "He can keep up with us at any pace, but we have to keep his mortal stamina in mind." All of the vampires seemed to look upon Zuko with an amount of respect after this, as the teenager touched a thankful hand to his friend's forearm.

"Right, then. Let's go."

True to Ryuichi's word, Zuko kept pace alongside the vampires with no trouble, even challenging a few of them to keep up with _him_. Breathing, feeling, and thinking were all second in the teenager's mind. All he could focus on, despite the fire in his lungs and the ache of his legs, was reaching Setsuya. He kept their bond in close regard, guided by their connection and the mental pictures his soul mate occasionally sent him regarding places of familiarity. The trees had begun to thin out, but were plentiful enough to provide them a decent cover. It had begun to drizzle lightly, the rain soaking through their clothes as they ran through the forest with determination outweighing their fear. After two hours, Zuko finally slowed causing the vampires around him to come to an abrupt stop.

"What's the matter, dear? Are you tired?" one of the councilwomen asked sympathetically, as Ryuichi put a cool, comforting hand on the teenager's neck.

"We-We're-" Zuko coughed, rubbing a hand against his forehead as the pain began to sink into his body. "Getting close," he finished, gratefully accepting the water that Akane had been thoughtful enough to bring.

"Really?" Ryuichi asked hesitantly, casting the teenager a troubled glance. "I can't smell him. I don't smell anyone."

"He's here!" Zuko insisted, catching his uneven breath as the travel began to take a toll on his body. "I know he is. We'll wait for the rest of the group." His comrade shrugged, casting a glance at Akane, who also seemed uneasy, but determined to listen to Zuko. The others continued to pace around the forested plain, sniffing about the area warily. The teenager ignored them, his heart pounding madly at sensing Setsuya so close to him.

"What's wrong?" was the first question pondered upon the other's arrival, questioned by a vampire of Earth Kingdom robes. His eyes darted about the anxious faces, finally settling on Zuko.

The teenager stood, not realizing he had settled to the ground in his exhaustion. He ignored the dizziness of his head as he explained, "We're close." The vampires all glanced at each other bewilderedly, most shaking their heads in annoyance.

"Surely he's led us into a trap! There's nobody here but us!" one man barked, which Ryuichi quickly identified as the one who'd spoken up at Setsuya's council meeting while calling Zuko "nothing but trouble". He was about to tell the man where he could shove his words, when another quickly interrupted.

"Well, if you'd take a moment to think about it, I can't smell _any _of you."

The vampires took the moment to begin inhaling deeply into the air, which Zuko found a tad bit awkward, being unable to smell anything but the general forest-fresh smell. Come to think about it, even that had faded a while ago…

"This is the problem!" Rohan exclaimed, moving towards a mossy rock and picking a small flower wound around it. He glanced around, coming to realize that the vines of the flower inhabited the entire area in gross proportions. "This is an arctic flower, native to the North Pole tundra! It's odorless, but it can dim anyone's sense of smell."

"But what's it doing here?" Akane asked wondrously, holding one of the flowers between her fingertips.

"Someone planted it on purpose," Ryuichi offered, staring at the sky with deliberation. "Look, it's choking out the rest of the foliage. It must be how Setsuya and the others were ambushed. It's a pity they didn't count on us having Zuko here. Lead the way."

The teenager nodded, relying on the strength of Setsuya's aura to guide him. He crept along slowly, while Ryuichi stood by his side for protection. Finally, the group reached - "A giant steel door. How inconspicuous." Zuko rolled his eyes, shivering as the rain began to fall much more heavily on the group. The door was lodged into a mound of rock that obviously led downward beneath the earth.

"I think it's classy," Rohan protested as he stepped forward and yanked on the door, scratching his neck sheepishly. "It's locked."

"Oh, Rohan! Honestly." Akane pressed him aside and launched a kick at the door, sending it flying off of its hinges and plunging into the darkness of the pitch-black quarters. A loud crash was heard as the door went tumbling down the stairs descending beneath the ground. Zuko leapt back in surprise, bumping into a chuckling Ryuichi.

"That was pretty good, even for one of us," his friend remarked, nudging Rohan with a wink.

Rohan stared wide-eyed at her for several silent seconds, before taking her hands in his and saying rather loudly, "Spirits, I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Move it lovebirds," Ryuichi muttered, pushing his way through the two followed by the awestricken teenager. "I'll go first. Stay close to me, Zuko. You might want to light a fire. I only see two rooms that the corridor could lead to, but the stairs are fairly lengthy." With these words he began slowly down the stairs, followed by Zuko, who was suddenly cursing his own two feet.

_Why is it that I'm the only one who makes any sound when I move?! These guys aren't immortal, they're ghosts! _

The dark earthen walls were nothing like the ones back at home; they were poorly supported and molded carelessly. Zuko shivered, wondering if Setsuya could sense his presence. The small flame in his hand caused the shadows to flicker in unpleasant ways, forcing him to diminish the thing altogether. "Which door?" Ryuichi whispered, as they reached the end of the stairwell, two more steel doors on opposite sides of the niche.

"Left," Zuko affirmed, as he felt the tension grow while the vampires prepared to pounce. The moment that the door creaked open, they sprinted into the room lit by a single, dim chandelier that illuminated the scene weakly. The room was small, the only entities within it being the prisoners it contained. The teenager gasped, recognizing the six beautiful creatures they'd been searching for chained, blindfolded, and gagged a few feet away from each other. Never could he have thought of these graceful beings in such a state! Shaking himself out of his stupor, he dashed toward Setsuya, whose gag was already being removed by Ryuichi.

"The chains, Ryuichi," Setsuya barely whispered, his voice ragged and his body shaking. "Please, get them off of me." The younger vampire groaned, motioning to Zuko as he untied the blindfold hastily. The teenager nodded, grasping the restraints around his mate and quickly melted them free, his adrenaline powering up his firebending a thousand fold. He tried to embrace the liberated man, shocked to find Setsuya shirk away from him. His chest suddenly ached more than he was willing to admit, sensing his vampire mate trying to block him from his mind and heart.

"It was the chains," Ryuichi murmured into the boy's ear, setting a careful hand on Setsuya's trembling shoulder. "He doesn't do well in chains." Zuko, though reluctant to leave his counterpart in such a condition, went around to each of the bound vampires and released them from their constraints. Immediately the room filled with excited speech, although Zuko would hear none of it. He kneeled once again beside the silent Setsuya, watching Ryuichi gently coach him back into the correct state of mind.

"It's alright, my Lord. Everyone's alright, see? Nobody here but us. You're fine, you're just fine. Zuko helped us find you, and no one's going to hurt us."

Setsuya slowly nodded, bringing a hand to his head as the others began to gather around him. Gaining his composure with the help of Zuko's hand holding his own, he stood and addressed the group quietly, "Our suspicions have been confirmed. We were ambushed by a group of vampires under the direction of Ravindra." There were a few gasps and murmurs at the name, and most of the council members appeared to understand exactly who this Ravindra was. Zuko cast a glance at Ryuichi, who shrugged, as did Akane. "He's the one who's been creating the upsurge of new vampires in order to gain support. He must have abandoned Khai in the forest, suspecting that he was not capable of transformation."

"Is he killing humans at random?" someone asked, a hint of disgust in their voice. "Or is he plotting who he chooses?"

"Plotting," Setsuya confirmed, instinctively wrapping an arm around Zuko, who merely sighed with relief and rested his head against his mate's side. "The three bodies that he abandoned and fell into our hands all became vampires. He's feeding from those he's certain can withstand the transformation. We don't know what he's planning, but he's too dangerous to be left to his work. He'll go undercover now that he knows we're tracking him."

"Which means he won't be returning here?" Rohan asked, fury evident in his eyes. It was obvious he favored the unspoken plan, 'Stay here and kick the crap out of the guy when he returns'.

Setsuya shook his head, suddenly distracted by the teenager at his side. "N-No. We should go home to recuperate. Spirits know where they've gone." With these words, the cluster slowly began towards the door, talking amongst themselves. Setsuya, however, turned to face his soul mate with eyes filled with suppressed, unshed tears. "I knew you'd hear me. I knew you'd come."

"Of course I-" Zuko was silenced by a fervent pair of lips on his own, kissing him passionately with little reserve. Their hands traveled the path of each other's bodies, the teenager blushing as Setsuya's palms brushed against locations of his figure the vampire was now quite familiar with. He heard Ryuichi cough, and he glanced around his mate's form to receive a meaningful look. Zuko smiled, reaching up to wrap his arms around Setsuya's neck. Standing on his toes, he gave the man a kiss on the left side of his throat and whispered into his ear, "I missed you so much."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ryuichi pulled his cloak over his head, his eyes scouring the area as he approached the abandoned coastline shack with reluctance. The moon was feeble that night, providing him the coverage he needed. He sighed with relief when he saw the one whom he was searching out. "I thought you weren't going to come, Ryuichi," a soft voice rang out from the figure seated on the crooked railing of the establishment. He jumped to the sandy shore, remaining in the shadows of the building.

"What? No opening hymns? No lyrical sayings?" Ryuichi scoffed, his trained body refraining from taking a step back as the man stepped toward him.

"I know you don't like it when I'm indirect with you."

"That's funny. I can't remember the last time you cared about what I like." Ryuichi sighed, inhaling the smell of the ocean waters with a longing. Oh, how he wished the seas would just wash him away. Why was he here? Why had he come? He was no more of a fool than the rest of them…

"Don't be that way," the man whispered in mock exasperation, offering out a pale hand to Ryuichi. "I heard that Setsuya made you a councilman today. I'm very proud of you. I'm glad you two kissed and made up. It'll make everything a thousand times easier."

"I'll never forgive him," he hissed, taking the hand of his master. "Not as long as I live." Ryuichi tried not to shudder at the feeling of his hair being stroked or his body being explored.

"That'll be quite a while."

"Decidedly so."

"And how is Khai performing?" He began taking a liking to Ryuichi's throat, sucking gently on the ridge between his neck and shoulder.

"Well, he almost killed Zuko and blew our cover in one sitting," the vampire muttered bitterly, settling his hands on the hips of the man. He pretended to ignore the gentle bite to his neck that made him shiver. "Out of all of the ones you've killed, he has to be the most impulsive and idiotic. Your taste is faltering."

"My taste is perfectly fine," he explained, unhooking Ryuichi's cloak and watching it fall to the ground in fascination. "It's the boy who needs fine-tuning. He has my spirit." Off with the clothes, on with the routine. "Ryuichi? Have you ever been taken in the sand?"

"I can't say that I have."

"Ah, we have much to cover then. Khai can be dealt with, I assure you. I couldn't help but notice that mortal boy passed the test. I'm quite pleased."

"I can tell by the fact that I don't have to beg for forgiveness. Now what's this about a test?"

He rested his weight on Ryuichi's body, pushing him back into the sand before continuing the removal of his clothes. "You fed prior to coming didn't you? Yes. Well, I wanted to see for myself if the boy was a soul mate to Setsuya."

"So you created a situation under which Setsuya would have to contact Zuko through their bond."

"You catch on quickly, don't you?"

Ryuichi responded only with a series of soft moans, as the man descended upon his body and captured his length with his mouth, taking the time to thoroughly pleasure the younger vampire. "Y-You _are_ in a good mood!" he hissed, keeping his arms obediently above his head as his master worked. He thrashed and moaned, knowing that the other would be pleased with the compliment.

"Promise me you'll coax Zuko onto our side, hmm? By the time the plan is set into motion?" The vampire rose, staring directly into his subordinate's eyes. "Promise me, and I'll fulfill my oath to you."

Ryuichi closed his eyes, resting his head on the soft sands of the shore. "Don't raise my hope. It's so fragile; I can't bear to watch you drop it."

"Have I ever let you down?"

After a moment of silence, Ryuichi raised his eyes and shook his head with sincerity.

"Never, Lord Ravindra."

Ryuichi spent the night listening to the waves lapping at the shore, wondering if the ocean was as gentle with the sands as Ravindra was with him.


	11. To Bleed

"Have you finished the census verification report, Ryuichi?"

Ryuichi glanced up halfheartedly, plastering a pathetic smile over his guilt. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I made a mistake and I had to start over."

Setsuya dropped his quill, startled at his assistant's confession. The younger vampire sat cross-legged against the vampire lord's desk, a pile of parchment stacked high against one leg and a pile of torn up papers against the other. Clearly embarrassed by the incident, Ryuichi attempted to hide the maimed papers from the other's view with a leisurely stretch. "Again, Ryuichi? That's the third time today. Surely it's not worth doing over. What kind of mistake was it?"

"The kind where I accidently spill ink all over the reports." He reluctantly held up the black-splotched papers as evidence, his eyebrows furrowed with a mixture of frustration and melancholy. "I'm sorry. I'm not in my right mind today."

"Don't worry about it," Setsuya assured him, setting a gentle hand on the weary one's shoulder. He didn't care to mention that Ryuichi had not been in his 'right mind' for the last three days. There was no use pestering the man about what was wrong, for Ryuichi would come to him when he felt the need to and not a moment earlier. Of that he was certain. "Why don't I have Hayate finish them up? I can't expect you to be working so hard, on top of attending the council meetings. Not as though you didn't listen in when you _weren't_ a member," Setsuya added under his breath, but Ryuichi's acute hearing was more than able to pick up the words. He knew that Setsuya's lasting guilt prevented him from punishing the vampire. Ryuichi enjoyed certain rights that other vampires didn't; he could venture above ground without permission, he wouldn't be scolded for misdemeanors, and he could approach Setsuya more personally than anyone else. Sex, despite Ryuichi's efforts, made things personal.

"I suppose I just need to unwind a bit." Ryuichi sighed, noting the troubled look on Setsuya's face as he spoke. He'd hardly ever taken a break from his assigned work so easily. _I have to focus. I'll ruin everything. _He changed the subject, trying to look a tad bit livelier. "Do you know where I can find Zuko? I need to drill him on his new techniques before I let him comp-" Ryuichi choked on his words as Setsuya's face turned stone-cold. "Um, before I let him come to... eat."

"Ryuichi. Were you going to say _compete_?"

The younger vampire's posture snapped upright, perspiration forming across his brow at the cold tone of the other's voice. He thanked the Spirits that his back was facing the vampire, or he'd surely have died for a second time if he'd witnessed the man's glare. "Um, no! No, no, no! What a silly thing to think, Setsuya! _Compete? _Honestly, I-" His throat constricted around his words, for he merely blinked his eyes and Setsuya was crouched before him like a tiger ready to spring, incisors bared in warning.

"If you so much as _think_ about entering Zuko in one of your little sword tournaments, I'll hang you by your fingernails in the downstairs cavern, understand?"

"Yes, my Lord." Ryuichi began to pray, something he'd not done for a very long time.

Setsuya immediately dropped the subject with one final growl, marching back to his desk and continuing with his reading. "Zuko is in the library, but he'll be with us shortly. He's studying algebra of all things." The vampire sounded particularly bitter, causing Ryuichi to wonder if the teenager had been neglecting the man in favor of mathematics.

"Why would he do something like that?" he wondered aloud, finally relaxing against the desk. He flexed each of his muscles, wondering if they'd always been this tense. Perhaps he was only just now realizing it. "Who would _voluntarily _study math? I must have skipped math class every day when I was in school."

"Only math class?" Setsuya asked with a roll of his eyes, earning a chuckle from the other. "He has this strange notion that if he doesn't continue studying, his brain will inevitably rot. I respect him for continuing his education, but _math_? It's dreadfully boring next to the more colorful arts like poetry… theatre… ethics…"

"Swordsmanship," Ryuichi added, only to feel a cold glare breeze the back of his neck. _Oh, man. Talk about touchy. _"Or cooking!" he compensated, rattling off subjects. "Classics, gardening, biology, metaphysics, painting-"

"He's coming," Setsuya murmured with satisfaction, leaning back in his seat and twirling his hair in his finger. There was a subtle, yet obvious change in Setsuya ever since his capture the prior week. He was much more relaxed despite the incident, often smiling and even laughing more frequently than usual. Every time Zuko would enter the room, he would drop whatever he was doing and kiss the boy with an amount of passion Ryuichi had _never _seen the man express before. It was as though Zuko's determination in securing the wellbeing of his population's members had caused him to fall even more in love with the golden-eyed, pretty-faced teenager. Ryuichi couldn't bear to look at the other's dream-dazed stare any longer, shuffling about with the records he ought to have filed days ago.

Zuko, knocking only for politeness' sake, entered the room only moments later with tired yet contented eyes. "Evening, Setsuya. Ryuichi." The teenager had taken to making up whatever time of the day it was based on whatever he felt like calling it. It kept him accustomed to a schedule, or so he claimed. Setsuya practically leapt across the desk in order to greet his soul mate, but a certain sight caught his eye that made his body fall into a frozen chasm. He glared, blinked twice in confusion, and continued to glare.

"Zuko. What is _that_?"

Ryuichi gazed up, only to snort with laughter. Wrapped around Zuko's arm was an indigo snake, resting its head affectionately on the teenager's palm. "It's a snake, Setsuya," he explained with a roll of the eyes, doting upon the creature with a smile. "He coiled up next to me while I was in the library studying. He's cute isn't he?" He stepped forward to hug Setsuya with his free arm, only for the vampire lord to leap back behind Ryuichi.

"Keep that, that _thing _away from me!" Setsuya growled, glaring at the reptile wrapped around _his _soul mate. Ryuichi rose, trying not to laugh as Zuko ran a finger across the head of the snake with gentle fondness. "Ryuichi! Dispose of that creature immediately!" Setsuya commanded, attempting to push his assistant forward to devour the reptile.

"No!" Zuko cried in horror, holding the snake close to his chest. "What is _wrong _with you?!"

"Don't worry," Ryuichi consoled the terrified boy, yet putting a hand on Setsuya's shoulder. "Vampires don't like snakes. Cold blood and tough skin."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of snakes?" Zuko asked hesitantly, trying not to giggle as the snake slithered up onto his shoulder and began to flicker its tongue at his neck. "Setsuya, you're much more frightening than this little guy. It doesn't bite!"

"What if it's poisonous?!" Setsuya demanded over Ryuichi's shoulder, baring his vampiric teeth at the reptilian creature that, to his horror, turned out to be about twice the length of Zuko's arm with a diameter of half his wrist. "One wrong move and it'll disperse its lethal venom into your system and kill you!"

"I looked it up while I was in the library," Zuko explained, trying to gently pull the slithering reptile out from under his shirt. "It's perfectly harmless. Besides," Zuko murmured, batting his eyelashes sweetly at the alarmed vampire. "If it was poisonous, I know I'd have someone willing to suck the venom out." With this, Setsuya slowly edged out from behind the younger vampire, distrust evident in his eyes.

"Put it down," Setsuya said coldly, staring at the snake with intense dislike evident in his expression. "I won't kiss you unless you do."

"Maybe I can find a new vampire to kiss," the teenager bit back, nevertheless unwrapping the snake from his neck and laying it to rest of Setsuya's desk, much to the other's loathing. Ryuichi looked as though he was trying not to smile, stepping forward to pet the animal while the older vampire avoided his desk by a mile. He wrapped his hands around Zuko's shoulders and whipped him around so that the teen's back was to the snake. Here, he kissed his soul mate deeply while still keeping an eye on the reptile staring back at him. "There," Zuko murmured, satisfied by his counterpart's reluctant submission. "See? Your looks are more dangerous than his fangs."

"Stop trying to butter me up!" Setsuya hissed, once again flashing his incisors at the small animal. "There's no way in hell you're taking that thing into our room."

"But Setsuya, he looks so lone-"

"No!"

"Fine! I'll find a new roommate."

"Oh, will you now?"

"Damn straight!"

"He can stay in my room!" Ryuichi intervened in order to ease the argument, earning a curious look from Zuko and a seething leer from Setsuya. "The snake, I mean," he quickly remedied, gesturing to the reptile. "It's a male."

"Thanks, Ryu!" Zuko exclaimed, rushing forward to hug the vampire with vehement zeal as Setsuya looked on sullenly. "I knew I could count on you!" He shot his soul mate a dirty look as he barked, "And _you _can just go jump in a lake!"

'_Sorry_,' Ryuichi mouthed at the older vampire, who sneered back with a roll of the eyes. What could he say? A teenager's affections were fickle. He turned his attention to Zuko and asked in a low voice, "Did you do your homework?"

"I completed all fifteen sets," Zuko said, pride apparent in his eyes. "Shall I show you?" His hand rested on the broadswords sheathed at his side as he spoke.

"Tomorrow," Ryuichi muttered beneath his breath, watching Setsuya's eyes turn deadly. "Study the tournament rules until then. I think you need to spend a little time with lover-boy over there before he explodes. I'm gonna leave you two alone, or he'll burn a hole through my stomach."

"Hmm," Zuko grunted in disinterest, picking up the snake he'd become so fond of and placing him into the hands of Ryuichi. "Take care of him Ryu. Humor him if he takes possession of your bed." The vampire nodded with suppressed satisfaction, holding the serpent close to his chest. Ryuichi would never have told anyone, but he had always wanted a pet. Noting Setsuya's persisting glare, he darted out the door waving nervously at Zuko with an expression that clearly said, 'Good luck with an angry Setsuya!'

Zuko huffed, taking the liberty to sit atop Setsuya's desk and look deliberately away from the man. He would counter his mate's frustration the best way he could- using his own. "You're no fun," he informed the vampire lord, who sighed and knew he would have to prove the young teenager wrong. Setsuya stepped forward, settling himself between the other's dangling legs and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Come now, Zuko," Setsuya murmured, pressing his frosty lips against Zuko's throat, taking pleasure in feeling the boy shiver. "I'm only looking out for your wellbeing. Snakes are… _squirmy _and _dirty_. They spend all of their time on the ground, and they have a tendency to strangle people. Why in Spirit's name would you desire to be associated with such a _thing_?" He made to kiss the other again, only to be pushed away by a hand on his collarbone.

"Well, you're _cold_ and _sneaky_ and spend your time drinking the blood of animals. I'm starting to wonder why I associate with _you_." Zuko tried to purse his lips and stifle laughter, as his mate began to run his hands just under the boy's last rib. "Se-Setsuya, stop! Y-you know that I'm-"

"Ticklish?" Setsuya finished playfully, tickling the teenager across the abdomen. He continued the ministrations until the other had burst into breathless fits of laughter and began pleading for mercy. Zuko fell back onto the man's desk, convulsing with giggles.

"No! No! Pl-Please, Set-Setsuya! Alright, al-alright! I give up!"

"That's what I like to hear." The vampire slid his hands beneath Zuko's shirt and stroked his cool hands over the younger's chest, soothing the gasping teenager's sides. "Now, I may be cold but I'm certainly not sneaky. You simply aren't observant enough to note the grace of a vampire. As for blood, I do what I do to keep my sanity. Now Beloved, sit still and behave won't you? I have work to finish." Setsuya graced him with a smile, pressing a kiss against the young one's forehead.

Zuko obediently kneeled to the side of the vampire's chair, resting his head on Setsuya's lap as he sat down. Setsuya's playfulness as of the past few days nearly rivaled his gratitude to the young boy for having saved himself and his comrades. Zuko had been so surprised and pleased by the other's heightened demeanor, he refused to pollute the other's mood by informing him of both the incident with Khai and himself, and the fact that his memory-dreams returned. The closer the vampire was when Zuko slept, the stronger and more vivid the images became. The teenager shivered, causing Setsuya to unconsciously stroke the boy's hair. Most of the dreams were of Setsuya…. being ravaged, beaten, and abused by his keeper while still a mortal. He would wake up from these dreams cold, sweating, shaking, and even shedding tears. Only once had Setsuya witnessed Zuko in this state, but had tapped into their mental connection too late to understand what had transpired in his dreams. The boy had assured him that it was only a nightmare that he couldn't seem to recall, only to continue to hold Setsuya throughout his pretend sleep like it was the last time he would ever see the man.

_I never really understood what he went through until I saw it for myself. _

Setsuya sighed and set down his quill forty minutes later, the teenager sill sitting quietly beside him, lost in his reflective state. Setsuya straightened out the remaining papers on his desk before gently shaking the boy to consciousness. "Zuko? I'm finished. You wanted me to pose for you now?"

"Yes," Zuko murmured, massaging his forehead and shaking away his weariness. "I finished painting most of the background while you were away, so I'd like to start painting _you _while you're not busy." His heart almost leaped at the thought of painting his counterpart's very being, accompanied by a nagging worry. He only hoped he had enough experience to portray the vampire as he wished too. They walked back to their room at a leisurely pace, while Zuko insisted on choosing a name for his new reptilian friend.

"I think we should call him 'Setsuya'. He's very affectionate, like you."

"It's a snake, Zuko. A _snake_. Call it 'Slithery', or something."

"But he's just like you! He simply can't get enough of me."

"A bit full of ourselves aren't we?"

"Perhaps." Zuko winked flirtatiously, sneaking a kiss on the vampire's cheek. "I have reason, with such a handsome man doting constantly upon me."

"Handsome? You flatter me."

"Oh, Setsuya-"

"But you're _not _naming that snake after me."

"We'll see." Zuko laughed as Setsuya made a playful jab at him, finally whipping open the door and pushing the man inside. "Come, my beautiful vampire. Let's see how much we can get done before the call of duty draws you back into the jaws of executive power." Sadly enough, they both knew that this was true. With the fragility of the circumstances surrounding the mysterious murdering vampire, Setsuya could be called upon at any time in order to review even the smallest piece of evidence. The vampire stripped out of his outer robes as Zuko unwrapped his canvas and began examining the paints assembled on the shelf, browsing through the colors with a concentrated frown on his face. By the time Setsuya had positioned himself, Zuko was glaring at five bottles containing shades of white, off-white, grey, lilac, and soft blue. He knelt next to Setsuya, arranging the bottles around him with a hum of concentration.

"May I see your hand?" Zuko murmured, pulling a brush from his pocket and opening each of the vials of paint. Setsuya questioningly held out his hand for the teenager who, without warning, began spreading the medium across Setsuya's hand as though he was a personal palette.

"Zuko, you know I hate to criticize your work, but I think you're doing this incorrectly. The canvas is _that _way."

"I'm mixing colors!" Zuko exclaimed in annoyance as though it was the most sensible thing in the world. He continued to blend the colors across the vampire's skin, careful not to spill any on the other's clothing or the bedding. Setsuya smiled, noting the loveable bits and pieces of Kuzon shine though his soul mate's personality.

"Yes, but is there any reason you're mixing them on my body?"

"I'm trying to understand your skin tone," Zuko murmured, leaning in to observe the pigment with a frown. "If I get this wrong, you'll look like a frostbitten polar-wolf."

"Zuko, my skin is _white_." Setsuya rolled his eyes, aligning his body in order to be more comfortable with their position. _Artists and their colors. _

"Not pure white, and certainly not canvas white. Not to mention the veins. Don't worry, you can wash it off it a few minutes." Zuko continued to make small sample colorings, which ended up looking like a rare and lethal polka-dot disease across the man's arm. Setsuya tried not to laugh as Zuko ran the brush affectionately across the bottom of his arm, obviously attempting to pay to man back for his earlier tickling crusade. Perhaps twenty minutes later and a bottle full of white paint (it was a damn good thing Setsuya had thought to buy extra), Zuko found a shade he thought to be perfect with a drop of grey paint, a dab of lilac, and a hint of blue. "There we are. I'm going to let it dry on paper to see how it looks. You go wash up, then I'll start with your upper body."

Upon Setsuya's return, Zuko was already muttering to himself, flipping through his drawing books furiously. "Where, where, where? I had your torso perfect in one of these."

"I suppose you're one of those artists who doesn't let anyone see their work until they've completed it?' Setsuya asked almost bitterly, fluffing the pillows on the bed and placing them carefully where they belonged. He couldn't count how many times his hand had been slapped away by Kuzon's insistency.

"Actually, I find the stages of art almost as beautiful as the finished product," Zuko explained, his voice nearly lost among the fluttering of pages. "Of course, many don't have the same appreciation for the progression of painting. Not to mention that many subjects can get shy if they see their portrait before it's complete. I recommend that you wait until I'm done. If I haven't set fire to it by that time." He settled himself behind his canvas, mentally proportioning his mate into the picture as his golden eyes glittered with enthusiasm for his work.

_Kuzon… _Setsuya observed his mate silently for a moment, trying to grasp at reality once again. _Stop it. You're analogizing them too closely. Zuko is his own person. _But _why_ did they have to be so painfully alike? Their eyes, their smile, their passion, their stubbornness, their beauty, their touch-

"Am I really that much like him?" Zuko asked in a quiet voice, his paint brush set aside as he stared at Setsuya with all seriousness.

"Wh-What?" was Setsuya's intellectual response. The teenager chuckled, his eyes dim with the visible sorrow that echoed harshly in the vampire's chest.

"Kuzon and I. Are we really that much alike?" Zuko kept Setsuya's gaze, no matter how painful it was. _I have to know. I _need _to know. _

"You could hear-?"

"You were focusing on it quite clearly. It would have been a miracle for me not to have heard."

Setsuya looked away, his heart aching at the other's tone. "I'm sorry. Yes, you are very alike. I told you once that it hurt to be around you. I'm sure that if you saw him you'd understand why."

_I've seen him all too clearly_, Zuko wished to reply, restraining his uneasy feelings from the other. It wasn't often that he would see Kuzon in his dreams, and the image was vague. However, he'd seen enough of his past life to understand how similar they were in appearance and personality. He smiled, sensing a deep-rooted worry in the other. "I'm not upset. It's just… Sometimes I wonder if you-"

"If I only love you for who you _were_," Setsuya finished, not bothering to tap into the other's mind. He offered the young man a reassuring smile and spoke, "Don't worry. You may remind me of Kuzon, but I came to terms with his death a long time ago. I find it rather interesting that I've fallen in love with his reincarnation. It reassures me of the type of person I fall in love with." Setsuya left a meaningful pause before continuing, "I'm blessed by the Spirits to have you, and I won't forget that."

Zuko smiled, stepping forward and pressing Setsuya back into his pose. "Or cursed, perhaps? Either way, I've been waiting for our next sitting for a while. You promised to tell me about Kuzon and yourself as a couple."

"Ah, don't look so excited," Setsuya scolded the boy, who looked as though he was about to receive the biggest cookie in the jar. "Out of all of the sappy romance stories you've heard, this is probably the dullest and the most disappointing."

"You know me, Setsuya." Zuko winked at the vampire, cleaning off his brush with the rag to the side of his easel. "I'm not one for sap. Short and sweet will do the trick just fine." He brought the canvas to its fullest height and bent down slightly so that he was eyelevel with Setsuya's unfinished form. He carefully recreated the color of the man's shirt from memory, almost procrastinating in order to avoid painting anywhere near the man's flesh. _I still haven't perfected his skin! And his eyes, how can I possibly plan to paint his eyes! _The teenager took a sharp breath, trying to expel the self-doubt he had lingering in his chest.

"Well, you'll be happy to know the beginning of our relationship was a fairly 'short and sweet' story. The rest however-" Setsuya chuckled, shaking his head. "The rest was a pretty bumpy ride." The man cleared his throat before continuing, "Our time in school together simply flew by, to our irritation. We knew that our lives had become as simple and carefree as they would ever be, so we soaked it in as much as possible. Even then, it took me three years to notice how handsome Kuzon had become. Things that were strange for others became second nature to us during that time. Silly, insignificant things. I would sit on his lap during lunch time, he'd wrap his arms around my waist, we would walk each other home every night, and we would swim together for hours-"

"Naked?"

"What?" Setsuya raised an eyebrow, casting a strange glance at the inquiring teenager.

"I asked if you swam with him naked."

The vampire could identify nothing more than an amused sincerity on the other's face, causing him to look to the bedding beneath him for support. "Not very shy about the questions anymore, are we? This bonding thing has gone straight to your head. _Yes_, we did swim together naked and _yes_, I did take note of his extraordinary physique several times. Mind you, I caught him staring at me once or twice. Satisfied?"

"Very." Zuko smirked casting a wink at the humiliated vampire. "Just testing the limits. Nowadays they have patrols around the sparse beaches to prevent such incidents. Carry on."

"Before I knew it, the summer of Kuzon's final year in the mainland was at hand. After the summer, his parents were sending him to the finest university money could buy. I suppose the money was the only way he managed to get accepted into the university. To his credit, he did manage to do fairly well on the entrance exam. As you can imagine, I was feeling rather down- Kuzon and I would be separated until I graduated. He'd been my best friend for eight years by that time.

"Sensing my gloomy demeanor, Kuzon invited me to stay at the beach house he'd rented for a few weeks in the summer. He and I- the ocean was our common ground. We found beauty in different things, but we both shared a particular spiritual connection through the ocean. No parents, no school, no pressure. I was so happy that we could spend time together that I never took the time to think about how uncommon it was for two male teenagers to rent a house alone. Our final night at the beach, we went for a swim _with suitable swimming garments on_."

"Not for long, I presume?" Zuko teased, taking the time to filter his edging despair into the pit of his stomach before Setsuya could sense it. It was easy to make fun of the vampire's past excursions, but it didn't change the fact that he'd been having sex with men before Zuko had even been born. Would he be expected to one day compete with such standards? Would Setsuya compare his ability to the others before him? Why was he worrying about sex? He was too young to be thinking about sex! 'Jailbait', Zuko believed was the word the populace would use to describe him.

Setsuya couldn't help but smile, meeting the teenager's gaze with a nod. "One thing led to another, and Kuzon and I were kissing in ten feet away from the reef's edge. He carried me to the shore, and I'm sure I don't need to tell you the rest."

"In the sand? Wasn't that…" Zuko frowned and pursed his lips, struggling for a word beneath his surfacing embarrassment. "Uncomfortable?"

"Yes." Setsuya drew a deep breath, wondering when it became acceptable to speak about your past sexual experiences with such ease. He had never been so calm recalling that night as he was now. "But we didn't really notice much."

"Did it…" Zuko's voice lowered, a blush tinging his cheeks. "Did it hurt for you?"

Setsuya suppressed a laugh, noting that his soul mate had correctly assumed that he'd been the more submissive of the two. "Yes. It was spontaneous, and we were clumsy. Even so, it was only a mild discomfort compared to how he made me feel." The vampire stopped at that, taking a moment to stretch his shoulder. There was no need to immerse Zuko's mind with impractical thoughts implying that he was obligated to fulfill Setsuya in the same manner.

"And your parents? How did they react when they found out?"

Setsuya rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the young artist. "Now _that's _a story. The moment we returned back from the beach, Kuzon insisted on being a perfect gentleman and asking my parents if he could 'court' me. Despite the two hours that I spent begging for him to disregard the matter, he marched up to my mother and father when we came home. Unfortunately, he lost his cool for the first time since I'd known him."

"_Lord Tadeshi. Lady Tadeshi." Kuzon bowed, relishing the strong confidence stemming from his love for Setsuya. He adored his lover, and he would certainly not have their relationship remain in the shadows. Not in the Tadeshi residence, at least. He smiled charmingly as the addressed couple acknowledged him with affectionate words, while Setsuya paced frantically in the background praying to the Spirits that Kuzon wouldn't screw up too badly. He truly would like to see his potential boyfriend remain in one piece. _

"_I come before you with a request, one that I simply cannot allow to be overlooked. My intentions, I'll have you understand, are purely honorable thus far and shall remain so until my dying days… Not that I plan on dying soon. If you take a single look at your son you will come to the conclusion that he has grown into a beautiful young man. I'm sure you have glanced at him on occasion, seeing as how he's your son and all." Kuzon chuckled nervously, hearing Setsuya's hopeless sigh in the background. "Erm, well, beautiful isn't exactly the word… Handsome, perhaps? If I may say so, he attains his good looks from both of you, particularly yourself Lady Tadeshi. Not to say that you're handsome! That's a tad bit masculine… You're, um, beautiful. But don't misunderstand me! You're much too old for me. Not to imply that you're old, of course! Because you're not!"  
_

'_Kill me, kill me now.'_

"_Um, you see, Setsuya is very lovely! He has a certain grace and eloquence about him that I find remarkably attractive. That must sound a little strange coming from me. After all, I'm a man and so is your son! But Setsuya has a certain femininity about him that is so enticing! Erm, not that I wouldn't like Setsuya if he didn't have that femininity! I would like Setsuya is he was a porcupine-hog. But he's beautiful, so that's just a bonus. You see it's his personality that I'm really after. Not that I want to steal it or anything, I just really want him to be mine. No! No, I don't want him to be mine! Well, I do, but I just don't want to sound so dominating about it!"_

'_Why won't someone just stuff a rock down my throat?'_

"_I don't want to dominate your son! Well, maybe in bed, but- Wait, not that kind of dominate! Nothing kinky or anything, but erm, I wo-would never, um, I just want to, you know- Um, well you must be wondering why Setsuya and I might be sharing a bed. Funny story! You see, I kissed him and he kissed me and I liked it so we sort of did some stuff and then we came back home and then I decided to tell you two and Setsuya told me not to, but I didn't listen and now I'm here making a fool out of myself to you." _

'_I hate me.'_

_Kuzon took a deep breath before choking out, "I love your son. I may not be the best and I may not deserve him, but I can give him all of the love he could ever need. I'm temperamental, I like to start fights, I'm failing all of my classes, and my parents could care less where I am as long as I'm not dishonoring the household name. I know this is unconventional and I'm hampering Setsuya's chances of having a successful life. But if he can't be successful, at least he can be happy. Will you allow me the honor of dating your son?" _

_The following silence was perhaps the longest that either of the poor teenagers had ever had to endure. Setsuya was on the verge of jumping out the window while Kuzon wiped the unending stream of sweat from his brow. Finally, Setsuya's mother softly broke the silence. _

"_Would you like to come in for a cup of tea, Kuzon?" _

_Kuzon's face turned bright red and he whispered, "Yes, please. I would like that very much." _

_Lady Tadeshi smiled, walking forward and putting her arm around Kuzon's shoulders before leading him into the kitchen. "You've always been our favorite friend of Setsuya's, you know…" _

_Meanwhile, Setsuya's father smiled mysteriously at his son. "That boyfriend of yours is certainly quite the charmer. Although, I think it would serve him well to practice his speeches _before _he gives them._

"And they were fine with it? Just like that?" Zuko squinted as he finely detailed the coloring of Setsuya's shirt.

"That's right. All my parents ever talked about was their desire to see me achieve happiness. Kuzon was undeniably a great step toward it. While he was all too eager to break the news to my parents, there was no way we could admit our relationship to his own. I wasn't willing to put Kuzon at risk for being disowned, so for the rest of the summer we went the extra mile to ensure that they didn't find out about us. Once Kuzon pushed me out onto the window ledge half-naked because his mother knocked on his door."

"Sounds pretty risky," Zuko said with doubt, eying the man from behind the canvas. "It would have been so easy for them to find out. And yet you managed to keep it a secret?"

"For a while." Setsuya sighed, blowing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. There was a subtle despair in the man's voice as he said, "Everything fell apart when Kuzon went to college, as odd as it seems. We weren't even together when we managed to cause the biggest disturbance in a royal family that had ever taken place. It began when Kuzon decided to dismiss the will of his parents and attend a liberal arts college."

"_Art school?" Setsuya frowned at the brochure tossed into his hands while Kuzon took a seat beside him underneath their favorite oak tree. Leaning his head on the shoulder of his lover, the older teenager stared at the leaflet with nothing but pride in his eyes. "If you think your parents are going to let you attend art school, you've gone senseless." _

"_I have it all figured out," Kuzon began, his hand absently stroking the other's thigh. "You see, I'll still go to the university to please my parents and major in politics like a good boy. During the night, I'll take classes at the art college. My work will be examined by critics and curators alike! My parents won't even notice the extra gold trickle out of the account. The only problem would be being surrounded by those damn abstract painters. Their work is a load full of crap, that's what it is!" _

"_You're only jealous of them because your abstract paintings were mistaken as scraps by the janitor," Setsuya muttered, thumbing through the pamphlet with a frown. He winced when he noticed a picture of a naked and rather handsome model on the last page. So his lover would be off drawing and ogling at naked models, would he? "I shouldn't have to remind you how important it is to respect different styles. You certainly are a realist in every sense of the word… You think you can pull this off, don't you?" _

"_Don't you?" Kuzon replied quietly, tilting Setsuya's chin in order to meet his gaze. _

"_Yes, I do." The lovers met in a deep kiss before he spoke again, "I just wish you didn't have to put on such an elaborate façade for your own parents. You know that you can't keep this up forever?" _

"_Only after we can scrounge up enough money to support ourselves," the older man whispered, kissing the palm of the other's hand. "After that, I'll tell them who I am, what I plan to do with my life, and all about you." _

"_I look forward to that day, if only to see the look on their faces." Setsuya laughed quietly, blushing as Kuzon rose to straddle his form against the tree. "Careful, Kuzon. You know how fast rumors travel in the court." Nevertheless, Setsuya's arms found a cozy position around the waist of his boyfriend. _

"_If anyone hasn't figured it out, they probably don't care." _

_xXxBloodlustxXx_

"_Hold still! For heaven's- You're awful at this!" _

"_I'm sorry. I've never had to still-model for you before." The older teenager merely groaned, moving forward to adjust Setsuya's position as he lay with only a crimson sheet covering his bare body. Setsuya blushed, suddenly wishing he'd shifted out of place earlier as his lover's hands traveled up and down his body. "I still don't understand why you're drawing me, of all subjects." _

"_The prompt for the art evaluation is true beauty," Kuzon said with strained patience, kissing his model on the forehead. Returning back to his chair, the artist spread his legs and balanced his sketchpad on his knee. "This will give the college an idea about my style and my perception." _

"_Kuzon, I think it's really sweet that you've chosen me for the prompt, but I don't know if the college will see it the same way. You think I'm beautiful because I'm your boyfriend, but I don't think I count as 'true beauty'."_

_The teenager smiled, glancing over his notebook to whisper, "As lovely as you are, Setsuya, your physical charm isn't what I was referring to." _

_After Kuzon- _

The vampire fell silent as his nose twitched. _Flesh and blood. Close._

"Lord Setsuya!"

Zuko and even Setsuya gave a start as a knock at the door interrupted their session. Zuko gave a heavy sigh, setting aside his brush as the vampire lord fully robed himself and called out for the intruding man to enter. _I'd hoped we could have at least an hour together, _the teenager thought grudgingly as Setsuya gave him an apologetic look.

"Sir." Hayate appeared at the doorway, bowing stiffly as he spoke. "Trespassers. Two mortal men, Fire Nation soldiers."

"Take me to them," Setsuya said sternly, extinguishing all previous amusement from his expression. Zuko sensed the man's concern and abandoned his easel to follow the others into the central courtyard, lingering in the corridor nervously. Six vampires of the council were circled around two men in military uniforms, both bound and gagged. Setsuya stepped forward, his eyes narrowed as he leaned menacingly over the men. His aura of authority heightened his intimidation. He knelt and removed the gag from one of the soldiers, staring the bearded man in the eyes with a sneer. "Who sent you?" he asked, keeping his voice slow and firm. The teenager couldn't help but notice that Setsuya had stood deliberately before the men, blocking Zuko from their view. His fellow vampires zoned in on the captives, who sat motionless in the midst of their advances.

"No one sent us," the man replied in a coarse voice, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. "We were securing the perimeter in order to catch a thief."

"A thief? Three miles away from the nearest marketplace?" Setsuya inclined his head, flashing his incisors at the man who didn't even flinch. "We don't take kindly to liars. Try again."

"No sense in lying," the soldier assured him coldly. "Stole some grain from a mill on the edge of the forest." His comrade grunted in affirmation, while the vampire lord was hardly amused.

"You know what we are," Setsuya muttered, confusion clouding his eyes as he leant back in thought. He was silent for a long moment, contemplating the men without taking so much as a breath. "How do you know of us? The Fire Lord? One of our own kind?" The soldiers refused to speak further, despite persistent attempts of Setsuya to strike a nerve.

"Perhaps torture would convince them?" one vampire offered hopefully, receiving a stern look from some and an agreeable one from others.

"Something tells me that their loyalty would not stray for degradation. Perhaps self-interest?" Setsuya lowered his head and whispered to the men, "I can make you a deal. In exchange for information, I will tell you the whereabouts of Prince Zuko. Consider that, returning to the government not as corpses but as saviors of the Prince? Fire Lord Ozai will reward you well." The men's eyes lit up and there was a moment of tempting hesitation. It killed Setsuya to use his Zuko's life as a bargaining chip _again, _but he had no intent on keeping to such an agreement. However, they both shook their heads leaving Setsuya to sigh and wave his hand. "Fine, then. You've brought this upon yourselves." He stood to address the rest of those gathered. Motioning to the soldiers he said softly, "Their blood is yours."

There was a light uproar of gratitude for Setsuya, a fresh bloodlust coursing through the vampires as before them dangled the forbidden taste of human sustenance. "Wait… Wait!" Zuko darted forward, grabbing Setsuya by the wrist and ultimately stopping the advancement of the vampires. If the guards recognized the boy, they did not express it in the slightest of gestures. "Y-You can't have them killed! Setsuya, those are people!"

"Infiltrators," Setsuya corrected him frigidly, the gentleness and love of his nature never once surfacing even at the plea of his soul mate. "It's law here. They know of us, they invaded our home, and they shall die. Of course if the one who sent them does not know of this law, they might be pardoned. To their misfortune," he nodded towards the men, whose brows were tainted with sweat at the prospect of death, "they chose not to disclose that information to us."

"But, Setsuya…" The teenager shook his head, feeling the sudden need to laugh the situation off as though it was a dream he would soon wake up from. Never before had he seen this side of Setsuya, the side so willing to kill. "They haven't done any harm. You can't execute them for _lying_."

"But I can and _will _execute them for knowing of us and purposefully invading our home. We are the best kept secret in the Fire Nation, and I'll not have anyone put my civilization in danger."

Zuko felt his hand tightly grasp the man's forearm, though he could do nothing to stop it. "Please, don't do this. Lock them up, but for heaven's sake don't kill them without charging them for more than trespassing!" _Who is this? This isn't Setsuya, this is _not_ my soul mate. _The teenager felt a sudden strain on their bond, as though someone had pulled a piece of twine so tightly that its atoms were starting to give way. The surrounding vampires were beginning to become restless, each caught up equally between the verbal exchange and their hunger. "How can you do this? You can't just deprive someone of their right to live!"

Setsuya let out a frustrated sigh and growled, "Zuko, they're just-"

"What? Humans?!"

The vampire froze, his hand trailing to his lips as the teenager before him seethed in anger. Setsuya's eyes, no longer beautiful but lethal, glanced back at the helpless men before they rested on Zuko. "My word is final. These men's lives are forfeit to my population." With this, the vampire jerked his hand out of his mate's grasp and turned away from him, refusing to meet the younger's eyes. The teenager wrapped his arms subconsciously around his waist and stared at the ground, ignoring the stares of the surrounding vampires. He shivered, Setsuya's voice sounding in his mind:

_I'm sorry, Zuko. This is out of my control. _

_If you aren't in control, then who is?_ Zuko blocked their mental connection with bitterness. He cast a final glance at the captive men before making his way toward not the east corridors, but the west. Coming to Ryuichi's door, he leaned over and pressed his ear against the metal to ensure that he would not be an unwelcome visitor. The vampire answered the door with a sword in one arm, a bottle of polish in the other, and a cloth between his teeth. Noting the man's annoyed expression, he couldn't help but smile and inquire, "Do you need some help?"

xXxBloodlustxXx

"And what gives him the right, huh? Sacrificing them like that. He couldn't have cared less about those humans and their lives." Zuko sat on the edge of Ryuichi's bed, viciously scrubbing the hilt of the sword lying across his lap. The vampire sitting on the couch across from him would not deny that it was the shiniest sword he had yet to lay eyes on. The snake that had yet to be named remain curled up next to Zuko, enjoying the warmth of his body heat and anger combined. "Isn't he being hypocritical? He discourages feeding off of humans claiming the value of their lives, and then brushes them aside to die as though they're nothing. I never thought Setsuya could do something like that."

Ryuichi waited for a few moments to ensure that the teenager had completed his rant that lasted a good twenty minutes before finally speaking, "You're taking this a little too personally. Not only to yourself, but to the human race. Setsuya was doing what he had to in order to protect our people. If they weren't here to destroy us, they were here to gather information and spy on us. Probably relaying it all to the Fire Lord," he added with resentment, causing Zuko to polish the sword even more viciously. "He's the only one who knows of us, and he would give anything to be rid of the burden." _Even his own son._

"Well, how do we know the entire human race doesn't know by now? Are you all going to kill off the rest of them too?" Zuko finally sheathed the sword in his lap, hanging it on Ryuichi's wall before sulking back onto the bed. The vampire sighed, putting away the final weapon and hopping over the sofa to join the teenager.

"Be a little more rational and understand that Setsuya did what he had to," Ryuichi said softly, running his hand through the younger one's hair. "It's what we've always done to the few intruders who've been unlucky enough to stumble upon us, and the Fire Nation would have no qualms about killing a vampire. It's a survival technique, you see. They violated the contract and if we allow that, it will bring us to the brink of war."

"Killing to prevent war? That's a little far-fetched." Zuko looked away, trying not to betray the hurt in his eyes. Setsuya, his soul mate… He'd been so cold, so cruel. "He had the eyes of a killer, Ryu. I've always admired him for the high regard he has for life, but _this_-"

Ryuichi wrapped an arm around the teenager's shoulders, tilting Zuko's chin in order to meet his eyes. "Setsuya…" The words fell from his lips upon remembering Ravindra's deep black eyes searching into his own, expecting little less than perfection. Ryuichi's heart suddenly clenched in his chest, feeling the warmth of a distraught teenager next to him. _'Don't let your feelings get in the way'_, Khai had clearly said to him only days before. Agni bless him if he had the ability to feel after this. "Setsuya's killed before, and he'll kill again," he murmured, his eyes flickering to the ceiling. It was a bad habit of his, looking upward when he was lying. Well, not so much lying as telling a blatant, overly exaggerated truth. "As long as vampires and humans live in this unbalance, it will continue. The best we can do is hold our heads high, and pretend that it doesn't bother us." Seeing the pain in the teen's expression was almost as difficult as speaking those words. "Imagine how it would have looked if Setsuya began letting you control his decisions, in front of half of the council. He wasn't trying to be heartless, he was just looking out for his own skin." It was odd, pretending that his words were supposed to be comforting.

Zuko shuddered, suddenly feeling dizzy, squirming out of Ryuichi's half-hearted hug and taking the liberty of reclining on his friend's bed. He set the nearby snake beside him on the edge of the mattress, stroking the reptile as it wiggled mischievously against his chest. The vampire sighed, sensing the boy's distress. _I don't mean to hurt you. You're not the one who should have to endure this. _Ryuichi laid back on the bed next to young man, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him. The teenager took an uneasy breath, realizing what was wrong with this position. Fortunately for Ryuichi, Zuko was in need of comfort and too troubled by Setsuya to care.

"Have you ever drunk of a human before?" Zuko asked softly, closing his eyes and settling into the other's hold.

"Be careful with that question," he responded, laying his hand against the younger's flat stomach. "It's a bit of a taboo among most vampires."

"But not with you?"Tthe teenager turned around so he could face Ryuichi, unintentionally increasing the intimacy of their encounter. Their faces inches apart, a faint blush crept to his cheeks, hopefully masked courtesy of the faint candlelight

"I'm what we call a 'vampiric virgin'. It means I've never tasted human blood. Hell, it's probably only the virginity I have left."

Zuko couldn't help but laugh, his spine tingling as Ryuichi's hand slid beneath his shirt and rested in the dip in his spine just above his waist. "Impressive. I assume it's one you'll be keeping?" Their clothed chests were pressed together by the influence of the other's hand on his back, causing Zuko to close his eyes and focus on the cool breath brushing methodically against his throat. _This is wrong. _He was enjoying this too much. _This is wrong. _He blocked his bond with Setsuya to keep his uneasiness to himself. _This is wrong._ The feeling of the man's body against his own…

"I plan to," Ryuichi admitted, leaning forward so that their foreheads barely touched. "And yet, there's always a lovely human boy like you to tempt me." He said it in such a way that the word 'tempt' nearly took on a different meaning.

Zuko flushed, beginning to feel panicked as warmth accumulated in his groin. _Calm down, calm down. _It was natural, wasn't it? He was attracted to men, and a very attractive man was holding him while whispering seductive words in his ear. Just because he was a soul mate to Setsuya, it didn't mean he was the only man in the world who he thought to be physically- _Setsuya._ Zuko drew a sharp breath, shirking out of Ryuichi's grasp and leaping off of the bed, careful not to hurt the snake coiled beside them. "Come on, Ryu. Let's go down to the training area. I want to practice for the tournament."

"Oh." Ryuichi propped himself up on his elbow, twisting his hair in his fingers nervously. "About that… I don't think it's such a good idea if we go through with it. Setsuya told me you couldn't enter."

"Did he now?" Zuko's expression immediately reverted into a sneer. "We'll see about that."

xXxBloodlustxXx

_Tick, tick, tick._

Khai rotated the silver pocket watch in his hand, slouching on his sofa as he stared into the entity, as though waiting for the length of a second to change. It kept him sane, staring at that watch. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because it was the only thing he had to remind him of his past, of who he'd been before Ravindra cane into his life. He smelt fresh blood being spilt in the main courtyard, and it was starting to make his mouth water. Agni, what he wouldn't give… He was starting to understand why feeding off of humans was discouraged. It was little more than a drug, one that was eternally fresh and just as addictive.

_Tick, tick, tick. _

Ravindra would tie him up and starve him if he knew that Khai had been disposing of the bodies so carelessly. Ryuichi was already nagging him senseless about how _conspicuous _he was being. _Says the man who takes a different person to his room every week, coming to work for Setsuya smelling like sex and shame._ He stroked the pocket watch with his thumb, wishing that his skin was warm enough to be comforted by the cool, smooth surface. The scent, the scent was getting to him.

_Tick, tick, tick. _

_I can give you the world, Khai. _

_Tick, tick, tick. _

_You'll have power, respect, and immortality. _

_Tick, tick, tick. _

_I will attend to your every whim._

_Tick, tick, tick. _

_Lend me your strength, and I'll lend you mine. _

Suddenly, the boy felt sick to his stomach. Was it possible for vampires to vomit? He didn't think so. Agni, he was thirsty. He stuffed the watch into the pocket of his robes and bolted out the door only to come face to face with Setsuya. The leader looked restless and anxious, but overall relieved to see Khai. The boy slapped a sickeningly sweet smile on his face and averted his eyes shyly to the ground.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Khai, but I wanted to make sure that the bloodshed in the courtyard wasn't disturbing you."

"Well, the scent _was_ getting to me a bit," Khai answered in all honesty. "It's making me a little nauseous."

"Perhaps you should take a walk above ground for a little while?" He put a sympathetic hand on the young boy's shoulder. "The stench will fade in an hour or two."

"Thank you, my Lord." The teenager bowed, hiding his grimace. _He's always looking after me. It's a pity I'll be the medium who sells his soul to the devil._

xXxBloodlustxXx

"Let's review scoring. There are five minutes to a single round. A hit below the waistline is two points. A hit to the torso is five points. And, if the blade makes potential contact with the neck area it's an automatic win. Knocking your opponent down earns no points, but they are appointed with a penalty card. Three penalty cards and they lose the match."

"What counts as knocking them down?" Zuko asked, rubbing the sweat from his forehead with a touch of pride in his movements. All fifteen sets, completed perfectly. He was more than ready to test his true strength.

"I believe at least both knees have to touch the ground, or they have to completely lose footing." Ryuichi explained, examining the blades in his hands. _They could use sharpening. _"You'll have a disadvantage of being a bit smaller than the other competitors in your age group, but you're much faster. You should probably have an offensive strategy… Move fast, strike, and gain the advantage before you give your body the chance to tire."

"These people don't, erm, aim to wound do they?" Zuko asked, twisting his hands in his lap nervously. "I mean, I'd hate to be decapitated so early in my life, you know?"

"Well…" Ryuichi shrugged, his eyes still focused on the swords before him. "Not very many swords can slice through the armor the competitors wear. Still, killing and immobilizing does count as winning. Hefty penalty fee for murder, though. You'll be fine. Just-" Ryuichi finally rested his eyes on the sitting boy, examining his thin arms uncertainly. "Do some push-ups tonight or something."

The vampire handed the broadswords back to the boy and drew his own. "Come on, show me what you can do. Try to strike me in the chest. If you can get past my defenses, you should feel well prepared." Zuko nodded, standing up slowly as to keep himself from getting dizzy. Rolling his shoulders back, he awaited Ryuichi's signal as they readied themselves in their stances. Within a millisecond of seeing the man nod, he lunged forward and instigated the vampire into a clash of steel.

Zuko couldn't remember the last time someone had been so willing to spar with him. _Sidestep, parry, dive. _His first swordsmanship instructor was fired after only four months due to his father's insistence that the art was useless and was distracting him from his firebending. _Strike, strike, parry. _He'd continued training himself though, with the help of scrolls and any servants of the palace he could pay to abandon their posts and take up a sword against him. _Lean, swing, strike. _He always found swordsmanship more wholesome and dependable than firebending, as it gave an insight into your opponent that could not be obtainable otherwise. _Leap, turn, duck. _This beautiful close combat was intimate, fierce, passionate. You could hold a sword closer to your heart than you could fire, an uncompromising and unpredictable element. _Strike, twist, contact! _

Ryuichi sighed, examining the tear in his shirt where Zuko had sliced through it. "You think that by now I'd have started wearing more ragged outfits during our sparring sessions. Nice hit, Princess."

"Thanks. And don't call me that," he added, sheathing his swords and crossing his hands behind his head with pride.

"You sure you want to enter with the broadswords? You're a natural, but they're still fairly new to you. You can have your choice of any of my swords."

"Just let me check out the competition, and then I'll let you know." Zuko winked, trying not to show that contradicting Setsuya's wishes troubled him. "How long until the tournament?"

"Four days. You'll have to let me cut your hair, though. Can't have you being recognized, my Prince." Ryuichi bowed mockingly, causing Zuko to punch him in the arm.

"You cut hair?" Zuko's eyes flickered nervously to the weapons hanging at Ryuichi's belt. "You want me to trust you with a pair of scissors and my _hair_?"

"Scissors?" Ryuichi stared at the young man, as though he had spoken a different language. "Can't you use swords for cutting hair?" The vampire laughed as he ducked from another 'friendly' punch from the teenager.

"Cute. Real cute."

"I think I have enough dye to turn your hair a bit lighter as well-"

"Dye? You want to _dye _my hair?"

"Roots of the Absalom tree. Crush them together and they make a great dye. I'd say it's auburn right now, a real dark brown. Maybe we could dye it to a russet, or perhaps even copper?"

"This is temporary, right?"

"You know your skin is so delightfully pale now… Maybe I could call Akane down and ask for her advice. She has a few shades of make-up that I think would look stunning on you."

"It's a sword tournament, not a beauty pageant!"

"A little violet to line your eyes, I suppose. Oh! And a really light touch of lilac across the eyelids. Maybe I could use some soot from my forging hearth and mix it with one of those black pansy blossoms. You know, for your lips? What a contrast! That would be so cool."

"Ryu, what the hell?!"

"What? Lots of homosexual men experiment with cosmetics."

"Are you sure that's not just you?"

"Come on, let's try it. You'll need a disguise, and it'll be fun. You don't want to go back to Setsuya now, do you?"

Zuko drew a slow breath through his teeth, finally shaking his head and muttering, "Don't do anything to me that you can't fix." Seven and a half minutes found Zuko sitting on Ryuichi's couch, with said vampire and Akane hovering over his hair in an animated discussion. With her Akane brought several variations of roots, flowers, and berries that, judging from their vivid colors, were potentially poisonous.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to go darker, Ryuichi?" Akane asked, combing her fingers through the teenager's hair thoughtfully.

"I really think we should try a lighter shade first. Like… Oh! This one." He pointed out a particular color on the color scheme slate he had in his right hand. "Okay, I'd say it's _here _now and we could lighten it up to right about _there_."

"I have a collection henna leaves that would do just that. Start crushing them, would you? What shall we mix it with, then? Let's see… I have a light citrus juice that's nearly clear. Oh, and some lavender oil!" Akane truly looked as excited as Ryuichi, and Zuko sat wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" Zuko asked apprehensively, watching Ryuichi pound the poor leaves into nothing but a pile of powder.

"Not very much," Ryuichi teased, earning an elbow in the gut from Akane, who assured him that it would in fact be relaxing. The two looked like a couple of crazed scientists, smirking as they mixed their natural ingredients into a single bowl. Finally, they came to a decent consistency and decided it was time to spread their goopy concoction throughout the teenager's hair.

"Just lean your head back, that's right." Zuko would never admit it, but the sensation of Akane's gentle feminine hands kneading the dye into his hair was rather relaxing… Of course, the sensation of goop was a little gross, but he could get over that. As Akane wrapped up his hair, Ryuichi was already browsing through the cosmetic powders and mixing them with their corresponding brushes.

_Brushes… Maybe this is sort of like an art form. _This thought helped Zuko relax a bit as the two began mixing the compounds and holding the fine particles up to his pale skin.

"Alright, we'll start off with the violet to line your eyes," Ryuichi whispered in contemplation, holding up a thin minuscule brush. "By the time we're done with all of this, your hair should be finished." The vampire tilted Zuko's head so that they his eyes were level and then proceeded to straddle the teenager's lap, one hand on his chin and the other holding the brush steady. Zuko felt himself blush deeply as Ryuichi's crotch was pressed against his midsection. He stared into the vampire's concentrated expression, trying to calm his heartbeat. "Look up and don't blink," Ryuichi instructed, leaning forward as he wrapped his free hand around the teenager's neck to hold him steady. Zuko obeyed, though shuddering and immediately closing his eyes upon feeling the small brush touch his bottom eyelid. "Aw, come on Zuko. Just relax. I won't poke your eye out, I promise. I'm a vampire with superb hand-eye coordination. Could you make a lavender shade for his eyes, Akane?"

Zuko winced as Ryuichi began again, trying to make the vampire's job as easy as possible. And yet, it was so very difficult to just lay back and allow the man to assault his eyelids. "Good, good," the vampire murmured, using his thumb to gently smear the powder into a light, thin band of color. "Blink. Okay, now keep your eyes closed this time." Zuko couldn't help but stifle a giggle as Ryuichi barely skimmed his upper lid with the brush, causing a light tickling to be felt. The teenager had to admit, this was easier on his blood pressure than he thought it would be. Ryuichi just barely curved the line of color from the outer rim of the boy's eyes, setting the brush down when he was satisfied. Akane came forward with a light lavender powder for the man, which Ryuichi smeared gently across the teen's upper lids using his cool thumbs. Zuko shivered at the sensation, as the vampire softly blew away the residue.

All of this led up to Ryuichi deciding that violet looked simply _awful_ lining gold eyes, and repeating the process with a fiery red liner and a gentle pastel red shadow.

"Oh, well done Ryuichi!" Akane exclaimed as the man pulled away, content with his work. "It's regal, really it is."

"Well, I do my best. Anyway, I'm still pretty keen on the lip coloring idea. Mind if I try it, Princess?"

"Call me that one more time and I'll color your body black and blue."

"Not that he wouldn't deserve it," Akane said, jabbing the said vampire in the arm playfully. Ryuichi seemed to be taking the hit an awful lot that day. "If only he weren't eternally and inevitably pasty-skinned, hmm?" Ryuichi rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at the two before disappearing downstairs to retrieve a few 'key ingredients'. While he was gone, a knock at the door came that turned out to be Rohan asking Akane where she had placed his encyclopedia set in their apartment. Zuko immediately blushed upon his entrance into the room, feeling completely ridiculous in sight of such a masculine man. Nevertheless, Rohan was kind enough not to make fun of the cosmetic-stricken teenager and even began to explain that there is nothing wrong with indulging one's feminine side once in an odd while. After this speech had continued for two minutes, Akane gently urged her husband out the door in light of Zuko's embarrassment.

"He's really too nice for his own good," Zuko muttered after the man was ushered out of the room. "If I was him, I would have made fun of me. And yet here I am."

"You're a good sport," Akane consoled, patting the boy on the back. "And if it makes any difference, you do look lovely. Setsuya will be groveling at your feet, that's for sure."

"Thanks," Zuko murmured, feeling somewhat better about the situation. Still, he didn't really think he and Setsuya were at an instance in their relationship where groveling was possible. Suddenly, the teenager wished he could see what he looked like. Ryuichi returned, a jar of soot and black petals in one hand and a bucket of water in the other.

"Alright, don't worry. You can wash this off once you leave. I just want to see how it looks." Ryuichi began crushing the soft petals with his fingers, feeling little remorse for the poor blossoms. Meanwhile, Akane carefully unwrapped the boy's hair and began washing away the henna mixture with the bucket of water.

"Lovely thing about earthen floors," Akane muttered as she combed the goop out of his hair. "You don't have to worry about spills." Zuko responded with a shudder, feeling his head become quite a bit lighter at the loss of the substance. She grabbed a second towel to dry his hair, as the teenager tried to catch glances at its new color. "There we are." Akane smiled, brushing his hair back into place. "A healthy light brown. Oh, Setsuya is going to have a hard time taking his hands off of you."

"Hmm," Ryuichi agreed, mixing the ashes with the mashed petals. "Okay, now hold still." He used his thumb to smear the black coloring against the teen's lips, causing Zuko to shiver beneath his touch. _And I thought sparring was intimate. _"Purse your lips. Perfect." The teenager blushed as his face was cupped by chilly hands. "Shall we cut your hair?"

"Setsuya will go crazy. He loves my hair the way it is." Zuko smiled, a tad bit of spite twinkling in his eyes. "Do it."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya, lost in a meditative state, could do little more than stare up at the ceiling whilst lying on his bed. He truly wanted to lose consciousness for a while and regain his rest, but the hopes that Zuko would soon unblock their bond kept him alert. He didn't dare go after the teenager in an attempt to speak with him; if Zuko needed his space, he needed his space. Still, it didn't stop him from wanting to fix things. And yet… What was he supposed to tell the teenager? _'I did what I had to do. I must keep to the law of our land and maintain the stability of my civilization. I can't bow to your wishes because you're my soul mate.' _Actually, that didn't sound half bad. Just for kicks, he attempted to connect with Zuko, only to confirm their bond was still being blocked.

Agni, he was such an idiot. He should have explained himself so Zuko would know that he valued human life! Of course he valued human life! If he didn't, he'd let his population swarm the earth and kill everything in it! However, he valued the wellbeing of his entire population more so than any single person whether vampire or human. Setsuya groaned, turning onto his back and allowing himself to drift off into a state of mental unconsciousness. Things would look better when Zuko was with him. He would make sure the boy understood.

Zuko crept into the room half an hour later, still in a state of experimental cosmetics. Once he'd reopened their bond, he was thrilled to find that his soul mate had pulled himself into a restful state. It was a game they played, each rare time that Setsuya was exhausted enough to allow himself to drift into a mental coma. The teenager would slip into the room and try to sneak up on Setsuya without alerting him of his presence. This was impossible considering how attuned the vampire was to his smell, but still fun to try nonetheless. Soundless, he slunk to the man's bedside. _So far so good. _Zuko couldn't help but smile, leaning over and giving Setsuya a gentle kiss on the lips. The vampire's eyes fluttered open, revealing no emotion in his eyes other than relief.

"You know you can't sneak up on me, Beloved," Setsuya whispered, relaxing considerably as Zuko allowed the full potential of their bond to flow. Coming to full alertness, he felt his breath escape him at the sight of his soul mate. "Zuko…" His soul mates eyes were enhanced by striking red outlines, staring at him half-lidded and affectionate. His hair was lighter and gleaming, cut in such a way that allowed it to naturally frame his face in an inward curve, falling to his mid-neck. And his lips, his lips were a tempting sensual black. "You…" The teenager raised an eyebrow at the wordless vampire as he struggled to form his opinion. "You cut your hair." Obviously it wasn't the response the teenager was expecting. His cheeks flushed a deep red and he licked his color-stricken lips habitually, regretting it after tasting the dye.

"Th-Thanks?" As he pondered a response, the vampire reached up to pull the teenager down and perhaps ravish the other's mouth with his tongue. Foiling his plan, Zuko pulled just out of reach and whispered against the vampire's lips, "Not yet. About today-"

"I'm sorry," the man interrupted, petting the boy's hair. He decided to go with the only planned speech he'd made. "But I did what I had to do. I must keep to the law of our land and maintain the stability of my civilization. I can't bow to your wishes because you're my soul mate." He winced, preparing for impact.

"I know," Zuko whispered, looking away with guilt. "I shouldn't have called you out in front of the council members. I guess I just didn't want your conscious to be stained with their blood-"

'_Setsuya's killed before, and he'll kill again.' _

"But I suppose that matters little in comparison to the wellbeing of your people."

"Thank you for understanding." Their bond had been tested, but they'd managed well. They were being open, compassionate, and patient with each other and it was paying off. "Just one last thing… Can we lay off on the barriers? It drives me crazy when I don't know how you're feeling."

"When you don't know how I'm feeling, or what I'm doing?" Zuko teased, blushing as his time with Ryuichi came to mind. He smiled, noting a deep longing in Setsuya to kiss him senseless. The longing became his own, and he struggled not to give in too easily to his soul mate.

"Both," he admitted. "Still, I suppose it's tempting to wonder where you've been. We lose contact for a few hours and you come back even more gorgeous than before. I can't help but wonder who it is you're trying to impress."

"I was Akane and Ryuichi's experiment for a little while. What do you think?" Zuko winked, lowering his lips a centimeter away from his mate's. He heightened the vampire's by using his mind to send the man a visual image of the two passionately kissing, an unreachable fantasy that was too close to bear.

"I believe I told you quite clearly what I thought," Setsuya murmured, thoroughly turned on by the younger's playfulness.

"You told me that I cut my hair. Which is, by the way, the epitome of ignorant male responses."

"Well then," the vampire whispered, letting out a slow breath as a hand brushed against his knee. "Let me tell you that you are positively striking, beautiful, and altogether stunning." He was finally rewarded with a deep kiss, although Setsuya was longing for much more. He wrapped his arms around the teenager's waist and pulled his unsuspecting victim atop his body. Together, their hands explored each other's forms as their mouths met in a fervent battle, the only artillery being their tongues. Setsuya groaned as his lover ground their hips together, feeling his leg irrepressibly wrap around the younger's lower body.

"Setsuya?" Zuko whispered, breaking their kiss hesitantly. Recalling his intimate encounter with Ryuichi once again, he trailed a hand beneath Setsuya's shirt as he spoke. "Will you do something for me?"

"That depends," the vampire said calmly, trying not to break their gaze as loving hands massaged his shoulders. He felt his heart leap when Zuko sat up and shed his outer robe, tossing it to the ground.

"I want to confirm this."

"Confirm..?"

"Us."

If Zuko hadn't known it was impossible, he would have thought Setsuya had gone pale. The vampire's mouth went dry as he whispered, "How do you suppose we go about confirming _us_?"

The teenager leaned forward, whispering into the vampire's hear the words he'd hoped to never hear from his soul mate. "I want you to take my blood."

"Do you have any idea what such an act means to a vampire?" Setsuya asked, not condescendingly nor skeptically. _I don't know if I can do this; am I strong enough?_

"I've felt you feed. Now I want to _feel _you feed."

"What you're asking of me is intimacy far greater than you may realize." He moaned as the warm fingers trailed beneath his shirt and up his back.

"Make me understand."

Five minutes later found Setsuya atop Zuko, both half-dressed and breathing heavily. Well, Zuko was anyway. If there was anything that made the younger uncomfortable, it was the fact that Setsuya was a silent lover. If nothing else, the teenager had thus far confirmed that he was at least _attracted _to the man based on the pulsing arousal between his legs that his mate was currently taunting across the barrier of clothing. The vampire's tongue was searching the other's smooth chest, causing Zuko to squirm and hiss with pleasure. However discouraging it was that Setsuya was an experienced lover unlike himself, there were countless benefits. The tongue dipped into his navel, causing the boy to hum affectionately and tousle the raven hair at his stomach. A pale hand rubbed his inner thigh gently, as he flushed and shuddered with anticipation. He felt his hips jerk as a hand began to caress his stiffening member, the other lingering at his jaw where the teenager clasped it against throat, just to feel the danger.

Zuko took a deep breath as the vampire continued unclothing his body. Setsuya leaned forward once more to kiss him, his lips smudged with black coloring. The teenager raised his hips, blushing as his pants and underclothing slid down his legs and were discarded to the side. Never before Setsuya… He closed his eyes and felt the sudden need to cover up, sensing the vampire's gaze searching his unveiled body for the (theoretically) first time. His worries were washed away as Setsuya began to kiss his neck, whispering over and over again how beautiful he was. The vampire, meanwhile, was mentally kicking himself for not feeding earlier that day. He was going to have a lot of pent up stress after this was over…

_Oh well. This is for Zuko, after all. _He received all of the pleasure he needed, hearing the teenager moan as he grasped his manhood and began to stroke the enflamed member. After all, he wasn't going to take without giving in return. The younger retained his sanity long enough to channel warmth beneath Setsuya's touch and release it from his own body, making the other's hand warmer than his skin. Zuko's breathing was labored and sweat beaded along his body as his arousal was indulged by the skilled vampire. His hands clenched the sheets on either side of his body as Setsuya's hands worked his vulnerable erection.

_Slow down,_ he warned his mate, trying to keep the longing movement of his hips under control. _It'll be over before it's begun. _Setsuya merely sent him a smile, easing his movements to a leisurely pace. His thumb ran across the tip, the vein, anything to keep Zuko shuddering and moaning at his touch. The vampire noted his soul mate finally reaching his limits, deciding not to push him any farther. He brought his cool lips to the boy's thigh before increasing the pace of his strokes with the intent on bringing him to a climax. It was an amazing feeling, having a warm living body beneath his touch. Zuko drew a breath between his teeth, trying to bite back the deep moans in his throat. Just as he was certain the teenager was about to break, a hand snatched his own causing his movements to come to an immediate end. "Now, Setsuya! My blood-!

The vampire hesitated only for a moment, trying to command control of his will. He bared his incisors and kissed Zuko's inner thigh repeatedly, numbing it before sinking the sharpened teeth into the flesh. "S-Setsuya!" Zuko finally reached orgasm as Setsuya coaxed blood from the shallow bite, his pulse racing and his body satisfied. From the wound ran thick, glossy blood that was sweet from the teen's rapidly pumping heart. The teenager moaned as the warm blood spilt down his leg, accompanied by Setsuya's cool tongue trailing across his thigh. The older man moaned with pleasure, the lovely taste of human blood seeping through his lips and down his throat. The vampire felt his soul mate reach completion beneath him as his own desires were fulfilled, amplifying the pleasure a thousand fold. Setsuya reluctantly pulled away from the other, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and pressing it up against the young one's wound marks.

It was amazing, Setsuya decided, how Zuko could bring him such bliss without even trying. The teenager still lay beneath him, breathless and on the verge of sleep from the combination of his orgasm and blood loss. "I love you," he whispered into the younger's ear before disappearing from the room and returning with a damp rag. He tenderly ran the cloth across the other's body, relieving his figure of sweat and seed. Zuko's eyelids fluttered as he leaned forward to kiss the man, his cheeks still flushed from his exposure. "Well?" Setsuya asked softly, pulling the blankets over them and easing the teenager into his arms. "Did that help you confirm 'us' at all?"

"I think so," the teenager murmured, embracing the man around the waist with a sigh. "Next time, _your_ clothes come off. I was dreadfully embarrassed." Setsuya received another deep kiss, before Zuko allowed himself to drift off to sleep in the other's arms. The first peaceful sleep, in fact, that he'd had for a while with no dreams or memories of his significant other to haunt him.

The vampire lord, meanwhile, looked affectionately upon the teenager nestled in his arms. Agni, he was beautiful. Every last bit of him... _He has to know the truth sometime, _a quiet voice nagged his mind. _If you don't tell him, he'll find out by a more painful means. _Zuko could read his mind at the wrong time, or perhaps accidentally shuffle through Setsuya's memories without the vampire even noticing! Or worse, the teenager could _purposefully _shuffle through his memories if he began acting too secretive. The teenager still thought he'd been kidnapped by the man, and had already struggled to forgive the vampire for that. Certainly it wouldn't be as easy to forgive Setsuya if Zuko knew he'd been a pawn in a political game. _But he's more to me than that, so much more. _

'_But he wasn't in the beginning, was he?' _the voice demanded. _'You would have killed him off without a second thought if he hadn't captivated you. Maybe Zuko was right. Maybe you value human life less than you think.' _

"Shut up," Setsuya hissed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Just shut up." Zuko stirred in his arms, causing him to quiet immediately. _I'm going to visit the Fire Lord. Contract or not, we have a few things to straighten out. _

xXxBloodlustxXx

"My most trusted soldiers have been murdered under your command. If this is a preview of how our pact is going to be carried out, I will withdraw my trust in you now."

"Sacrifices, sacrifices. Merely bloodshed to prevent bloodshed, you understand. We have now exploited another weakness our tiger can't afford to have- the tension between his willingness to protect his coven, and his love for his mate. This was merely the first step in stretching their limits. After we are through with them, Setsuya's civilization will be destroyed at its very roots. No longer will you have to deal with the incessant burden of his people."

"And after witnessing all of this betrayal, I am to trust _your_ people?"

"My faction is much smaller and less violent, and I am not like Setsuya. I have a… _respect _for humankind that he simply does not. I assure you, we can coexist in peace."

"And what of Prince Zuko? Is he to die?"

"My plans for him will ultimately lead to his death. Unless you would rather me-"

"Kill the boy. I've no use for him. He is only a hindrance."

"Very well. We have an agreement, then?"

"The Fire Nation will support you in your cause. The others will fall, and your vampire population will be granted amnesty. You in return-?"

"The deaths will cease, and all rogue vampires will be wiped out. As for Setsuya, consider his ashes yours."

"When do we strike?"

"Everything depends on Ryuichi's success in luring your son away from them. This is the perfect stage of their bonding for something to go wrong… Doubts, distrust, evident lies. Yet, if they begin to form a spiritual bond it is all the more effective when it is cut. The boy must come willingly to me, hating Setsuya with all his heart. Courtesy of yourself, I believe this is now possible."

"Why do we not kill Setsuya now? The havoc would-"

"Our ultimate goal, as tempting as it is to consider, is not Setsuya's personal demise. His population is organized, and they will kill without mercy should their leader be found dead at our hands. No, Setsuya shall be our puppet. He will lead the ones he loves the most to their destruction, one way or another."


	12. To Fight

_Setsuya had a choice to make. He could either approach the taskmaster of the palace and ask to make an appointment with the Firelord that he will never be granted, or he could scale the walls of the magnificent citadel and force an encounter with the Firelord contrary to their treaty. Considering that it was the dead of night and their contract had already been breached, he opted for the second choice. Sneaking into the palace grounds was by no means difficult; dressed in a black cloak, armed with superb night vision, and commencing with soundless footsteps allowed him to slip past the guards and into the palace unnoticed. Finding his way around was no less easy; the throne room was traditionally in the center of such magnificent structures, as the security was more abundant further in. With his luck, the Firelord's workaholic tendencies would prove to favor him._

_Sure enough, the fires surrounding the Firelord's throne projected a harsh flickering light beyond the slit beneath the elaborate door. Setsuya darted from the eastern corridor to the middle of the two guards, knocking them out with the swipe of his arm. 'Pathetic protection', he mused silently, before pushing the great door open with little concern to the noise it made. 'Let them try to stop me', Setsuya vowed, nudging the unconscious men out of the way with his foot and slipping into the great throne room. And there, silhouetted by the rising flames around him, was Firelord Ozai. The dramatic distance between himself and the man in question was utterly ridiculous, but Setsuya decided to humor him. If there was anything he prided himself on, it was being connected to his people. Ozai, predictably, chose to live in his little conspiracy fantasy world. _

_He stopped a respectable distance away from the flames, which had noticeably increased in amplitude upon his entrance. Bowing before the Firelord was by no means easy, but Setsuya was willing to lick dirt from the floor in order to ensure peace. "Lord Setsuya." The vampire gave a slight start, although his expression did not change. The Firelord's voice was strung with fear, an emotion he'd never heard the man express in their few meetings. And could that have been a tinge of shock? Oh, Setsuya was going to enjoy this. _

"_Lord Ozai. I approach you on a matter of grave importance, notably in conflict with our agreement. Within the last twenty-four hours, two Fire Nation soldiers were found lurking about our corridors, obviously having been instructed in seeking us out. They were captured rather quickly and executed in accordance to our law when they refused to disclose information concerning the circumstances under which they were sent. I must know if the men were under your command. If not, there may be a circulating threat to us both." Setsuya prepared his assertive vocals in preparation of Ozai's denial, but fate seemed to have diverged in a different direction. _

"_Of course the men were under my command. There have been a multitude of deaths in the past weeks, three bodies found in the woods and fourteen young men and women unaccounted for. Do you have the slightest idea how difficult it is to commit these incidents to secrecy? I sent them to try to catch your people in the act of such heinous crimes and take them into custody. If you won't discipline your citizens properly, I'll take the matter into my own hands." _

_The faceless voice caught the vampire lord off-guard; Ozai was so quick to answer, as though he'd been expecting this encounter and prepared his response a while ago. Not the lies Setsuya had been expecting, certainly. 'Nevertheless, it's time to set matters straight.' "Begging your pardon, Lord Ozai, but those deaths are not by the hands of my people. It is a rogue group of vampires that we have been unsuccessfully tracking ever since the mysterious deaths began. They're a small group, quick to escape our grasp and even quicker to lead us astray." _

"_And you've only notified me of this now?" Ozai hissed, his voice full of poison. Setsuya tapped his foot impatiently against the marble floor, trying not to run forth and shake the man senseless. _

"_With all due respect, my Lord has never expressed anything but dismissal toward the vampiric population other than when noteworthy deaths occur." _

"_Are you implying that I do not care for the citizens of the Fire Nation?" _

_Ah, caught on rather quickly did we? "Of course not, my Lord. The fact of the matter is that the problem is best solved in my hands. I thank you for your concern, but I'm sure you have far too much to deal with here to be bothered with the trivial issues of the underground civilians." _

_The Firelord's voice turned deathly cold, causing Setsuya to tighten his grip on his cloak in order to keep from stepping back. "And I suppose you'll continue dealing with the situation until it is resolved?" _

"_As soon as possible." _

"_Of course, you understand my reasoning for sending my men in to investigate. Perhaps I was wrong in jumping to conclusions."_

"_Everyone makes mistakes." Setsuya could feel the fury radiating from the man, fostering a certain satisfaction. Except the Firelord, of course. He only colossally screws up._

"_If the deaths do not end, Lord Setsuya, I shall be forced to take drastic measures." Strained calm. Very strained._

"_I assure you, sir, the matter is safe in my hands." Excusing himself promptly, Setsuya bowed before the man and resumed on his way, noting the fires around the royal throne flaring as he left. As if those silly little embers were supposed to frighten him? Alright, perhaps he was lingering on his pedestal. Still, there was little that was more pleasing to him than seeing an adversary squirm. And the bastard hadn't even asked whether his son was dead or alive! All he had to do was capture Ravindra, and keep Zuko underground until this mess was over and soldiers stop lurking around in the woods. That shouldn't be terribly difficult, now should it? _

xXxBloodlustxXx

"Setsuya is going to find out that I'm not underground! He won't be able to smell me, he'll freak out, and then go on a furious rampage to find me!"

"Would you relax? For heaven's sake, I left him a note."

"A note? As if that's going to stop him. What did it say?"

"Something along the lines of,

_Dear Setsuya,_

_My gracious and caring guardian Ryuichi will be accompanying me above ground in order to participate in a few nonsensical activities having almost nothing to do with sword fighting tournaments. Don't come looking for me. _

_Love, _

_Zuko _

_P.S. I lied. Ryuichi and I are eloping. See you in a week!_"

"What?!"

"Kidding, kidding." Ryuichi smiled for the first time in days, running his fingers through the teenager's hair in an attempt to relax him. It was odd; he always felt his calmest around the boy, in spite of his recent stresses. Zuko, however, sat before him on a bench within the competitor's tent, looking jitterier than a drugged up wolf-bat. "Setsuya won't come looking for you, I promise. He's preoccupied with this whole 'Ravendro' business, or whatever the hell his name is. Hold still, your part is uneven."

"Agni forbid! My hair is parting _unevenly_!" Zuko hissed, taking another look around the spacious red tent to observe his competition. To his surprise, most of them were built like himself- young, agile, and with little muscularity to base their strength on. Most of them were being fitted for armor, while others were polishing their weapons to the point of pure vanity. The coaches were the most paranoid of them all, pacing about the tent as though their lives depended on the success of their students. That is, except for Ryuichi. He appeared as though he couldn't give a damn, and was more interested in retouching Zuko's makeup. The vampire had masterfully recreated Zuko's 'disguise' from days before, although the teenager refused to let the man color his lips. That was just too much. "Ryu, are you sure I'm not out of my league? These guys look like they've done this a million times before."

"I'd have entered you in the next age group if there wasn't a law against it. Pipe down; you'll do just fine, Princess." Ryuichi jumped over the bench and examined the boy once more, finally deeming him worthy in appearance. Not that it had anything to do with wielding a sword. After all, they were only competing in a _tournament_. "Now, if anyone tries to talk trash to you, I want you to 'gloat wittily'. Got that? _Gloat wittily_, as though all you've got in this world are your good looks and a pretty smile_._ It'll throw them off when they see you fight. Act like you're the most arrogant man that ever walked the face of the planet."

"Sort of like you?"

"Yeah, like-… You can be such a bitch." The words were playful, although Ryuichi stuck out his tongue at the teen with a hint of bitterness.

"I'm sorry, I'll be good." Zuko twisted his hands in his lap, trying to calm his heartbeat. It was only a few sword fights. What was there to get worked up about? Nothing. Nothing at all.

"The listings should be up by now. I'll go see which circuit you're in. Sit tight and try not to cause any trouble, hmm sweetheart?" Ryuichi winked, tossing the teenager his registration paperwork.

"No promises," Zuko grunted, flipping through the papers with an immediate look of distaste. Out of all of the names Ryuichi could have registered him under, it had to be Lee? How commonplace. He'd wanted to enter the tournament with his fresh skill in broadswords, but he'd chickened out after seeing the competition and surrendered to the vampire's favorite blade, the one that coincidentally complemented his agility the best. _Strike fast, not hard. Catch them off guard, slip through their defenses. Vital- _

"Hey."

Jolted out of his mental review, Zuko glanced upward to find a man two or three years older than himself staring back down at him. At a single glimpse, it could not have been more obvious that the teenager was competing in the tournament. The sword belted to his hip and his overflowing sense of pride were two profound indicators. Although Zuko's first reaction was to ignore the teenager for fear of starting a fuss, he immediately scolded himself for his stereotypical views. After all, not every raven-haired, sword-fighting 'tough guy 'was looking to start a fight. "Hello," he said as politely as he could, setting his paperwork on his lap and turning attentively toward the other swordsman.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new to the district?" The man looked almost sympathetic, which allowed Zuko to unwind just a bit.

_He seems nice. _"That's right. I'm staying with my… extended family, and I thought perhaps the competition here was worth checking out."

"Ah, so you aren't from around here. Let me break it down for you." Zuko's heart skipped a beat as the teenager leaned down to meet his eyes, and it wasn't because he was handsome. "Pretty boys like you don't last through the first round. Whatever small town you're from, you don't stand a chance in the big leagues. This is adult play, got it _kid_?" The teenager had turned from an amiable stranger into a menacing viper within merely moments.

Zuko almost felt sick to his stomach. What was wrong with humanity? Couldn't friendly competition be in play without personal conflicts? Instead of snapping back, Zuko gathered his cool and simply smiled, trying to evict the tenseness from his form. "Oh, are you participating in the tournament too? I apologize. I thought you were a towel boy. That would at least explain your slacking posture unbefitting of a swordsman."

"Why you little-"

Zuko jolted as a hand gripped his shoulder, feeling at ease once he recognized the chilly touch. "Three minutes?" The voice whispered in his ear, utterly amused. "You can't stop pissing people off for three whole minutes?"

"You said gloat. I was gloating," Zuko muttered defensively, as Ryuichi turned his attention toward the newcomer.

"And who might you be? A friend of my student, I presume?" The vampire wore no cloak, a risky yet invaluable asset. One look into those fiery scarlet eyes, and the vicious man was ready to dig a hole in the earth and huddle inside of it. Casting one sour look at Zuko, the teenager stalked away, his hand still gripping his sword tightly. "Next time, save the gloating for when your opponent isn't well armed."

"I could have taken him," Zuko growled, snatching away the piece of parchment that Ryuichi held. Damn, he wished he could have caught that boy's name. _Spirits, let us be in the same circuit. _"What? I don't fight anyone for two rounds? You have to be joking! Who is the person that composed this schedule? I want to _meet_ the person who did this to me!"

"Amazing. You flirt with danger and suddenly your confidence returns."

"Psh. Danger." Zuko waved the matter away with his hand, lifting himself up to stretch his muscles in a more violent manner than usual. "I swear, if I get my hands on that guy, he's toast! Put your cloak back on! People are going to see you and run off before they even get the chance to deal with me!"

Ryuichi rolled his eyes, wondering when it became okay to let a teenager boss him around. Of course, it wasn't difficult to boss him around. Khai did it all the time. You just had to have the right leverage. In Zuko's case, it was his inexplicable charm combined with his ability to corrupt Setsuya. In Khai's case, it was the fact that he was a tattletale.

"_You're taking him sword fighting, Ryuichi? You have strange ways of earning one's trust. You have to bring out the worst of Setsuya in Zuko's eyes. You have to make him mad, you know? Really piss him off. Do it, or I'll tell Ravindra you've been slacking." _

So Ryuichi had taken orders. He thought of the easiest way to infuriate Setsuya beyond belief. He hadn't really left a note.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"I don't care how long it takes. I want Ravindra's coven cornered, and soon. Take your escorts out to the edges of the city. Station yourselves discreetly around the perimeter and send me daily reports. His followers have a great weakness for human blood. If they need it, they'll have to drag themselves near the residential of which, it was time for a break. A visit to Zuko, at least. area to find it."

"Yes sir." Hayate bowed, feeling the strain of the whole matter weigh upon his shoulders. Of course it was a great compliment being paid to him. Setsuya couldn't be expected to chase ghosts night and day with an entire civilization to care for. His master heaved a sigh, rubbing his forehead with aggravation. Why, why did it have to be now of all times? What was different? Why would Ravindra wait for so long? _It's been so many years…_

He dismissed Hayate with a wave of the hand, not particularly in the mood for formalities and sympathy. Days had gone by without a sign of Ravindra or his people except for the occasional dead body that never made it to rebirth. His mental clock informed him that he had been stuck in his office for twelve hours, bound by major and minor indiscretions alike. The workload would have been easier if his assistant had been there to help him sort through things, but Ryuichi had picked the least convenient time to take a day off.

Sneaking out of his office as though afraid someone would assault him upon his departure, he slipped back into his room with a weary mind and a heavy heart. Things weren't easy for him lately, but at least he had Zuko there to- Setsuya let out another sigh upon entering his room when he realized that his companion wasn't there. Oh well, he was bound to come back soon. He neared the bed in the corner of his chambers with every intention of collapsing onto it and falling into a meditative state when he realized that there was a certain reptile that had already taken that privilege. After generously supplying his soul mate with his blood, Zuko had begged the man to reconsider letting his new pet occupy their room. That teenager certainly knew when to ask for what he wanted. Setsuya and the snake stared at each other, neither particularly pleased by the other's presence. Setsuya smelled a dirty reptile and the snake smelled a carnivorous predator.

"I don't like you," the vampire lord informed the snake. The glint in its eye seemed to reciprocate the feeling. _He'd better not have eaten Zuko._ In his mind he understood how difficult and ridiculous he was being. But he was housing the damned thing, so he'd be as difficult and ridiculous as he wanted. "You keep away from Zuko, understand? He may be delicious, but he's not your dinner." The snake slithered a bit to the left and inclined its head, as if to say, _'If I can't eat him, you certainly can't either.' _

"Hey, he _offered _his blood to me! Next time he offers away his flesh, I'll let you know. Oh, forget it. I don't have to explain myself to a snake." Taking a deep breath, his chest tightened when he found that his mate was out of his sensory range. _No problem… He's probably down in the lower caverns with Ryuichi. _ Setsuya closed his eyes and tapped into their bond, trying to calm his nerves and perhaps soak up some positive energy from his mate that he desperately needed. To his misfortune and perhaps exaggerated annoyance, the boy had built a lovely brick wall around his inner self, inaccessible to Setsuya's pleas. _Again?_ And after he'd specifically asked Zuko to cease with his mental barriers! It was true he had neglected the teenager for three or four days (which he understood was in direct violation of the attentive soul mate code). Certainly the boy had never demanded the vampire's attention in the midst of a crisis, yet Setsuya couldn't help but feel guilty- they were never more than a corridor or two apart, so even a short check-up wouldn't have been _all _that troublesome. Was Zuko angry with him? If not, what could he possibly be doing that he felt he had to hide from the vampire? Setsuya concentrated in an attempt to slip past Zuko's defenses, receiving no answer whatsoever. Alright. He'd tried politely knocking on the door. It was time to kick down the door. Using his superior experience and basic knowledge of psychology, Setsuya centered in on Zuko's shrouded mind and gave him a sharp, stinging mental slap in order to get his attention.

"_Ow!" Zuko winced, holding a hand to his head as a fierce headache formed in the back of his mind. How was Setsuya doing that? 'I have to find some way to counter it! I can't let him know where I am!' He hadn't thought up a good excuse to explain his absence yet. As a second wave of irritating pain threatened his foremost skull, he centered himself using his meditation practice, anticipating the blow and ordering his body to instigate its pain-blocking reflexes. _

"Ow!" Setsuya growled in annoyance, shaking his head clear of the sudden pain. Alright. So maybe Zuko was more in tune with his central mentality than he'd first thought. He felt a slight anger and instinctive warning slip out from underneath the other's barriers before sturdily closing his mind again. And for a moment, just a single moment, Zuko's physical symptoms were his to analyze. Pounding heart, sweaty palms, fast respiration, twisted gut… The boy was nervous for some reason. The vampire lord's anxiety crept to a new height and he began to pace about the room. Perhaps Zuko was up to no good, frolicking about aboveground and didn't want Setsuya to find out. Perhaps Zuko was off with some other vampire, letting him drink his blood! Perhaps Zuko was being held captive and was forced to ignore Setsuya's attempts to contact him for fear of his very life!

The vampire let out a deep breath calming his racing thoughts and sitting on the bed beside the snake. Or perhaps Zuko just needed some damn privacy. "I can't help it," he murmured into the air, then addressing the snake beside him who seemed to gaze at him with inquisitive eyes. "He's such a free spirit. It worries me. He can never truly understand how much I fear losing him." Silence. "Well, I _can't _share that emotion with him. He'll think I'm a paranoid fool. I've loved and lost so many people. I feel as though he may be my last…" Setsuya fell silent, hesitantly patting the reptile on the back and snatching his hand away. "You're a good listener, I'll give you that." Struck with a slight case of heavy heart, the vampire slunk back to his office in order to sign off a proposed law requesting that animals designated to be sacrificed for worship ceremonies be protected from harm from vampires seeking to consume them. Twenty minutes later he would be faced with a law proposing that absurd worship groups stop bringing animals underground only to have them sit on an altar for three days before finally killing them.

Sometimes, he envied the Firelord's absolute monarchy. Sure people were unhappy, but at least they were unhappy and quiet.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"Zuko, are you alright?" Ryuichi glanced down at the teenager in worry, who seemed to be clutching his head in some sort of pain.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Zuko shook off the abnormal sensation and felt his hand creep to the sword at his belt as his alias name was called from the arena. _Let's do this. _Of course he felt bad for shaking Setsuya off once again, but there was nothing he could do without impeding his performance. Not that sword fighting was more important than his soul mate, of course. But Ryuichi had pulled quite a few strings and slipped through just as many loopholes to get Zuko aboveground and enter him into the tournament under a false identity, and he wasn't about to let those efforts go to waste.

His teacher's expression regained its seriousness, as he escorted the teenager to the designated arena. "Don't be nervous. There aren't too many people watching. They're all caught up in stadium three, watching the deadlock. Just pursue your strategy. Get him cornered within two minutes, and don't waste your strength when you have your speed and flexibility."

Zuko nodded, suddenly feeling aware of the twenty or so eyes from the sidelines watching him approach his side of the field. The arena was small, to his advantage, but his opponent seemed to have a much more demanding coach, who was currently shouting at the young man to "chop the wimp's head off". Zuko wasn't sure which he disliked more- the prospect of being headless, or being called a wimp. The gong sounded, signaling for the combatants to get ready. Ryuichi slouched against the edge of the low barrier surrounding the field, his eyes trained on his student. Both teenagers drew their swords as the mediator raised his hand in the air, though Zuko felt his grip tighten unnecessarily courtesy of his pounding heart.

Three… Two… One. The gong rung for a second time, and the combatants lunged for each other, although Zuko didn't quite put so much effort into it. Why come to your opponent when he'll come to you? Upon feeling the first blow of the other's sword against his own, he almost laughed. The boy's stance was twisted at the knees and his arms were extended far beyond his center of gravity. _You're going to chop off my head, are you? _Of course that was the purpose of the preliminary rounds. Weeding out the under-practiced and the slothful. Zuko swiped his blade around and caught his opponent on the shoulder, barely missing his collar on the first try. _Five points._ Leaping away to center himself, Zuko regained his balance and instigated his strategy to its fullest potential.

He swung his blade left, right, and left again, watching his opponents eyes grow shocked from his exhibition of speed so soon into the match. Dodging, diving, swerving, and blocking, Zuko forced the other into a purely defensive status. Again and again he struck from all directions, feeling a freedom that wasn't to be felt deep underground. Fresh air, open skies, and fighting an opponent who could be seen so easily through. Finally, Zuko caught an opening in the boy's footwork and sidestepped his lazy frontal attack to sweep his legs from underneath him. His opponent fell to one knee with a grunt, and Zuko whirled around to press the dull edge of his sword conclusively against the boy's throat. The gong sounded, signifying his victory. He sheathed his sword and jogged back to his own end of the field, feeling a slight sense of accomplishment despite his languid opponent who was now being verbally disciplined by his coach.

"How long did it take?" Zuko asked Ryuichi, feeling his heart leap as the vampire openly smiled at him.

"One minute and fifty-nine seconds. Catch your breath and stretch out for a while. Your next match is in ten minutes." They walked back to the competitor's tent together, although Ryuichi took the time to lecture the young man. "Good form, but you'll have to be a little quicker on the uptake. You had quite a few openings before that one to take him down. I know you like to feel vibrations of the sword and hear the clash of the metal as every swordsman does, but there will be plenty of time for that later."

Zuko nodded, still high from his excursion on the battlefield. He shed his torso armor for a time, stretching out his muscles. "This feels great, Ryu. I never thought I could miss the sunlight so much." The waves of the sun warmed his firebending instincts for the first time in a while, making him feel strong- _unbeatable_.

"Just remember that your mind is creating that sensation more so than your body. Keep attuned to your physical being, or you could end up with a serious injury that you don't recognize until you cool down." Ryuichi prodded him to sit and shoved a canteen in the teenager's lap, encouraging him to drink just a bit as slowly as he could. "Good warm-up, hmm? From the looks of the chart, you're going to be battling one of the deadlock competitors, which means…?"

"It's probably someone who's trained exclusively in either high-scale defense or offense. If he's defensive, I focus on strategies that will earn me an automatic win or accumulate enough points as a safeguard. If he's offensive, I…" Zuko frowned, suddenly self-conscious of his own weaknesses. "Ideally I would let him tire himself out until he slips, but defense isn't exactly my cup of tea."

Ryuichi nodded, taking the time to massage Zuko's neck muscles to which the teenager responded with gratitude. "Alright, good analysis. Supposing he's as strong in his offense as me. Of course he's not," he smirked, "but let us assume that he is. What is your normal strategy against me?"

"I battle with equal offense and wait to pursue an opening, but that usually takes a good while. I only have five minutes." Zuko relaxed into his comrade's touch, relishing how the cool touch gently contrasted the warmth of his skin.

"That's the wonderful thing about battling in this age group- some specialize in offense, some in defense, and well-balanced students with twice the skills but only half the depth. No student has had the time to master all elements of the art. So, you improvise and trip him up. Convince him you're a defensive fighter for three-fourths of the match, and then give him a little jolting surprise. I wouldn't aim to take him down by the neck. Try to accumulate points at the end by striking at high point areas. Even if he gains the advantage over you at first, don't let up until a good few minutes. I'll leave it up to your judgment."

Zuko knew that the plan was a bit risky. If his opponent struck him to the point when he couldn't catch up, he'd be out of the tournament without the chance to test his strength over a diverse range. "Thanks, Ryu. You know, I never realized how much you'd taught me just by battling with me."

The vampire smiled, settling down on the bench beside the teenager and throwing the hood of his cloak back, as there were fewer than half the number of people in the tent after so many rounds, and hardly anyone could be bothered to pay attention to them. "You taught yourself for the most part. I was just a tool in the process." _Another task, another tool. _

"Don't be modest!" Zuko leaned his head affectionately against the vampire's shoulder. "I never would have progressed if you hadn't trained me. You've had so many years of practice, and you have such a vast amount of faith in me by allowing me to use your weapons. I don't think any entrant in this tournament was as lucky as I was." Even said with the lighthearted tone of the teenager's voice, the words held a powerful meaning for Ryuichi, who felt something clench tightly in his chest. Only Zuko could revere him as something more than a wayside implement to be tossed into the gutter once he had served his purpose. Whether is was childlike naivety or a mature display of uncommon humanity, it made the vampire's chest warm as it had when he'd seen Zuko's portraits of him.

Minutes passed and his student was on his feet once more, strapping his armor back onto his chest and stretching out his leg muscles. A bit nervous for his next fight, he jumped slightly when he heard his name being called to the same arena, and Ryuichi tousled his hair fondly. "Let's go. You'll be just fine."

They made their way back to the field, although there were quite a few more onlookers than before. _You'll forget about them once the match starts,_ Zuko assured himself, eyeing his opponent from across the way. The boy seemed to be a tad bit less muscular than even himself, apt for delivering blows rather than receiving them. It looked like their improvised strategy would have to come into play after all. The gong rung and Zuko reverted into a completely defensive stance, waiting for his opponent to reach him before he readied his weapon. The moment the strike hit his blade, a stinging vibration strung through his arms, complemented by another and another and another… Zuko parried the blows as best be could, but he could feel the man sweep his sword beneath his defenses within only a few seconds, hearing a sharp _pang _as the metal clashed with his leg armor. _Two points to him. _

Zuko gulped nervously, feeling an overwhelming ache to drive back with the same intensity. Still, he kept up his façade, allowing his opponent to manipulate his movements and trick him into thinking he had the complete advantage. Zuko was fast, but the strength of the other's blows was damaging his ability to react… _Parry, parry, dodge, duck, parry, parry_. After three minutes had passed with the other attaining nine points, he decided it was time to _surprise _his opponent. The next blow the other made he countered with an equally forceful blow, obviously tired of being pushed around. Again and again he increased the strength of his attack, channeling the energy from the warmth of the sun and knowledge that Ryuichi was watching him. He smiled when he heard the clash of his sword against a more hallow surface than the metal of another weapon. _Five points… Two points… Five points… _Obviously struck with horror that he'd miscalculated Zuko's strategy, he rashly attempted to counter the blows, only to find himself leaving openings that weren't there before. Flustered, he was down by six points by the time the five minutes had passed.

Zuko found himself contented, but alarmingly weary once the battle was over. He staggered back to Ryuichi, trying to catch his breath. The vampire congratulated him before noticing the fatigue of the teen's expression with the same alarm. "You put on an amazing performance, but _damn_, that really put a hole in our overall strategy. It's fine, just sit down. Don't you dare close your eyes, or you'll get drowsy."

Zuko nodded, trying not to lean against anything should he find himself drifting off to sleep. "How much longer until my next fight?"

"Looks like you have a twenty minute break," Ryuichi murmured, glancing over the fresh schedule and seating himself on the grass across from the teenager. "Just enough time to rest well."

Zuko frowned, realizing that he'd allowed his mental barriers to slip open while he wasn't attending to them. How long had they been down? He hadn't felt Setsuya, but that doesn't mean for sure he was safe from the man's prying eye. _Ah, forget it. It's a waste of energy. Let him try to come and get me. He's probably too busy with his work anyway. _Zuko was ashamed to admit that he was feeling neglected by how much time Setsuya had been spending with his work, particularly after they shared an intimacy beyond what he thought to be possible. Of course, Setsuya had an obligation to a hundred people before he had an obligation to a single one. In a way, he was working for humanity as well, protecting them from…

"Who is Ravindra?"

Ryuichi glanced up from the grass, his expression grim. "Ravindra… All I know about him is what I learned from the rest of the council. He had come and gone before I was even made a vampire. Only the vampires under the former leader's reign would know anything of him."

"Former as in…?"

"Setsuya's keeper." Ryuichi shivered, wrapping his arms around his waist as he sat up. "Nobody knew his name- they called him Master. Twenty years after Setsuya was born into vampirism, there were already forty vampires in the population. It was for the most part unintentional. One uncontrollable bloodlust led to another, which led to another. Proper control and animal feeding weren't established until Setsuya took over. No one knew that the blood of animals was sufficient. So, they basically starved themselves until they could go no longer, and then were forced to take a life."

"How long can a vampire go without sustenance?" Zuko whispered, entranced by Ryuichi's voice in its story-telling mode. Setsuya's, as much as he hated to compare, was much more indifferent.

"It ranges on factors such as willpower and age. Setsuya could probably go about a month without animal blood, and my own limit is around two weeks. Human blood is more nourishing. It can quench our thirst for months, perhaps years on end depending on how much we drink. The problem is, once you start drinking, it's hard not to stop until you've drained a human to their death. That's why you don't see us sneaking into human's houses at night and taking their blood in their sleep."

Zuko felt his hand trail to his thigh, where Setsuya had taken his blood only days before. _He must have been so attentive to the amount of blood drawn. _He blushed remembering the experience, before tuning back in to Ryuichi's words.

"Nobody was really sure who killed Ravindra. They found his body drained completely of blood and discarded in a creek. Nobody ever admitted to killing him. He adapted surprisingly quickly to his new life. _Too _quickly. Within months he was one of the fastest and strongest vampires, with senses that rivaled Master's. He took pleasure in feeding, no, in _killing_. Watching the victim's eyes turn dull as he slowly leeched their source of life from them. It wasn't long before Ravindra developed a superiority complex, not only amongst his fellow vampires, but to the human nation. He concluded that our nature was a gift not from the demons of hell, but from the Spirits, and that we should use it to our utmost advantage." Ryuichi's eyes averted to the ground as though ashamed as he murmured, "He thought that vampires should be the dominant species."

The teenager suddenly felt sick to his stomach, bringing a trembling hand to his mouth. "He thought that vampires should control humans?"

"Worse. He wanted to _eliminate _humans. Sure, keep a few thousand around for breeding blood, but they would be treated just as animals might. Ravindra's plan consisted of picking out the strongest, most intelligent of Fire Nation humans that could withstand transformation and offering them a position of power. He had a sense of racial superiority as well, determining that the rest of the nations be treated like breeding cattle. Those who accepted would be transformed into 'superhumans'. Those who wouldn't pledge their allegiance could be burned alive. He approached Master with his plan, which he completely condoned. Setsuya insists to this day that the leader was crazed and poisoned by Ravindra's words, and that Master wasn't a bad man. He had just gone insane from his years as a vampire after murdering the one he loved."

"After what he did to Setsuya, I'm pretty damn sure he was the evilest of men," Zuko supplied decisively, shuddering at the thought of Setsuya's memories that had taken refuge in his own mind. "And yet, this Ravindra seems to be rivaling him for the position."

Ryuichi nodded, continuing in a soft voice. "They were going to carry out the plan at once, but there were a lot of vampires who couldn't agree to, ironically, the inhumanity of it. Setsuya… He did something rather brave. I'm not sure if I'm the one to tell you this, but after years of submitting to rape and abuse, Setsuya fought back on behalf of all people, vampire and human. He accidentally discovered the weakness of all vampires after burning himself with a candle one night. He used this knowledge to murder Master before he could carry out the plan."

Zuko's heart pounded in his chest, although the other said nothing if he noticed. _Setsuya killed his master? _Certainly the punishment was due, but to murder his master was beyond heroic. It was almost bizarrely courageous. Even if Setsuya began beating Zuko, _raping _him, he could never bring himself to kill the man. Setsuya and his master shared a love-hate relationship from what Zuko understood, and it was a twisted, fabricated version of what he currently shared with his mate. As sickeningly unhealthy as it was, it was love.

"There was no one to be scared of after that. In comparison to Master, Ravindra was nobody to fear. Setsuya showed him the power of the fire and demanded that he dismiss his ridiculous notion of world domination. But Ravindra couldn't give up. He asked the surrounding vampires to follow him, but nobody would budge. Their faith was in Setsuya now. To our misfortune, Ravindra escaped leaving a note behind him as a warning to Setsuya. I'm not sure what it said, but it was enough to frighten the most powerful vampire of the civilization. He's bided his time for so many years, and now we fear that his plans may already be in action. We weren't certain at first, but it's getting easier to piece together." Ryuichi noted the terrified expression on the teenager's face before calmly adding, "He's a maniac, Zuko. He can't win. If he gains the power to face the Fire Nation, they will be wiped out easily. The question is, how many people have to die before they reach that point? And the Firelord will undoubtedly blame all vampires and seek to make sure we are destroyed as well. That's why we have to track Ravindra and his followers down before they grow too powerful. It will take-"

He was silenced abruptly by the sound of Zuko's false name being called once again to the arena. "Do you feel ready to compete?"

"I'm much more awake," the teenager admitted, trying to stop his legs from trembling upon his new discoveries. He stood and quickly readied himself for the next battle, trying to calm his racing mind. _No wonder Setsuya looks so worried lately. I didn't realize we were dealing with a fanatic._

xXxBloodlustxXx

Khai tried not to shudder as he felt his hair being stroked by the man seated beside him. He couldn't stand prolonged physical contact, particularly when it was someone who made him feel even colder than he already was. The hands traveled down his form, taunting him, as though the other vampire knew he hated it. Reaching into the boy's pocket, Ravindra pulled out his watch and dangled it experimentally in thin air, feeling Khai tense beside him. The older vampire chuckled smoothly, allowing the watch to hang by the very end of its chain. "To lose is to strengthen, Khai," the cool voice whispered delicately in his ear, as though the words were meant to be soothing. "To fear loss is weakness, one that will not be tolerated."

_I've lost whatever humanity I had left. Isn't that enough? _Khai knew the only fleeting hope he had of saving his watch was looking away, pretending that it didn't bother him. But what if Ravindra dropped it? Would he dare catch it? As much as it tore at his conscience, he turned himself away from the watch and glanced into Ravindra's glistening black eyes. He remain composed, like a dog waiting for its treat, his face emotionless, though somewhat pleading.

"Good boy." The vampire smiled, kissing him on the forehead and returning the pocket watch safely into the younger's robes. Nobody received a kiss on the lips, nobody except Ryuichi. He'd earned his privileges long ago. Khai let out a strained breath, his hand dashing to his watch and clasping it tightly. They sat in the center of their temporary headquarters, an underground fortress beneath the city of the Fire Nation offered to them by the Firelord himself. Of course, when Ozai offered the gift to Ravindra he'd done so convinced that only Ravindra and his 'associates' would be staying there. Little did he know that the said associates were members of the Fire Nation, one's whose names still resided in the obituaries or 'missing' section of the newspaper. Humans were easy to fool, especially when they shared a common enemy with those doing the fooling. But when all was said and done, no vampire should have to value a pledge with a human.

"Ryuichi tells me you've been acting rashly as of late," Ravindra cooed, his voice full of shallow affection, under which was a layer of threats. "Those without the patience to wait-"

"Rush headlong into an ambiguous future," Khai finished, knowing he shouldn't have. Ravindra was annoyed, he could feel it.

"That's right," the voice came, less affectionate this time. "There are bigger issues at hand than you're desire for prominence. Truth be told, you've always been one of my favorites for your enthusiasm toward our cause, not to mention your extraordinary beauty. Don't lose my favor, or it will be hard to earn back."

Khai didn't reply, but he leaned submissively into Ravindra's touch despite his hatred of the sensation. So many would gash out their eyes with a knife to be in his position, and he wasn't about to threaten his chances of being seen as trustworthy and obedient. A knock at the door caught Ravindra's attention, much to the younger's relief, and he called for the newcomer to enter. A vampire truly of Ravindra's high standards entered the room, his figure slim and well built, with dark hair and gorgeous golden eyes that reflected the elegant pride that all vampires ought to posses. "My Lord, we've found one you may be interested in."

"Bring them forward!" Ravindra called out in delight, causing Khai to glare at the tiled floor with jealousy. Their Master was always ecstatic to greet potential newcomers, and was even more pleased when they came willing rather than in chains. The vampire left the room, and within moments a human stood in his place, a female nearing her thirtieth year. She looked no less beautiful than one of the Firelord's concubines, and twice as self-assured. "Welcome my friend," Ravindra said with a smile, standing and spreading his arms in a welcoming gesture. The vampire had a way of making even the most insignificant feel as though they were worth something, earning him allies quickly and effortlessly. "Please, take a seat." He gestured to the additional mats before him. Khai shot the woman a glare when Ravindra wasn't looking.

The woman nodded, kneeling down without even the slightest emotion crossing her face. "I understand you have a proposition to make me, vampire."

Khai winced at the ignorant address, though Ravindra simply laughed it off. "Yes, we're in the recruiting stage about now. Tell me, what is your occupation?"

"I am a military officer, specializing in protecting the royal family." Her words were swift, clear, and concise, proving her to be one of military values as well.

"Certainly not someone as lovely as yourself? " Ravindra teased lightheartedly, while motioning for Khai to braid his hair. The boy finally graced the older vampire with a rare smile. He loved the feeling of Ravindra's silky hair beneath his fingers. "Excellent, excellent. You must have a vast knowledge of the palace grounds, then?"

"Every nook and crevice, sir," she affirmed, showing no fear as though she'd known vampires existed all her life.

"You can take orders well?"

"I give them better than I receive them, but I am capable of learning."

_Oh, I like this one. _Ravindra frowned, suddenly doubtful of the woman's ability to undergo a transformation. _She seems to be lacking the ability to emotionally attach herself to anyone. Does she have the spiritual bonds necessary? _ Her emotionless aptitude was idealistic, but only after the transformation. "Tell me, do you have a lover?"

"No."

"Parents?"

"No."

"Siblings?"

"No."

"Any close relations?"

"My cousin, sir. I joined the royal guard to pay for her schooling."

_Sounds like she's taking a risk. _"Would you die for her?"

"Immediately." The woman's eyes averted to the ground before rising up to fearlessly meet Ravindra's.

"And what do you hope to accomplish by joining our cause?" The major question, the one of utmost importance.

"I wish to secure my future, and perhaps my cousin's as well. I have no doubt in my mind that vampires have the potential to overtake mankind."

_Good enough. If not, she'll make a nice snack. _Ravindra allowed Khai to wrap up his hair before he stood, offering his hand out to the woman with a gleeful smile. "You're willing to take this risk?" The hand grasping his own was the only answer he needed.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Two more battles passed for Zuko, both much easier on his stamina than the last. Even so, the teenager found it increasingly difficult to catch his breath between fights, while simultaneously trying to listen to Ryuichi's notes on his performance. His hair was matted with sweat and his adrenaline rushes were become less and less frequent, but he kept true with their ultimate plan as though his life depended on it. He had yet to hear from Setsuya even with his mental barricades down, which he wasn't sure whether to feel joyful or anxious about. As the tournament came closer and closer to its end, he couldn't help but wonder if Setsuya would be terribly upset with him if he found out where he'd been. _I really hate fighting with Setsuya. I can't stand it when he's angry._

"…And make sure that- You're listening, right? Please tell me that you're listening." Ryuichi glared down at the boy, clearly not amused by his daydreaming antics. "If you don't pay attention, I'm going to push you onto the field without your armor on and take away my sword while I'm at it."

"I'm sorry." Zuko shrugged somewhat noncommittally, his thoughts still drifting left and right. "How many more fights do we have left?"

"Each of the four circuits has only two competitors left. If you win the next round you can consider yourself a semifinalist." The vampire grew increasingly serious as the rounds went by, noting Zuko's evident weariness. His stamina training had done wonders for the teenager, but Ryuichi silently believed that an inevitable quarrel with Setsuya had taken a toll on the young one's mind. _"I'll take the heat for this one, Zuko,"_ he'd told the boy, although now he wasn't sure how he was going to conduct the situation without being hated by either Setsuya or Zuko… or both. The gong startled them both out of their thoughts. Ryuichi made sure the younger drank enough water before hoisting him up to his feet with a sigh. "I know you're tired, but so are the other competitors. You can surrender any time you want, alright?"

"That'll never happen," the teenager assured him, wincing as his legs pounded with the sudden weight distributed upon them. "I'll be bleeding every which way before I give up now."

Ryuichi escorted his student to the field once more, trying not to worry as his student limped for the first few steps. Zuko practiced his breathing and focused on his remaining strength, missing the pinnacle of the sun's warmth as it slowly began to descend along the sky. A sudden pain wrenched through his stomach, causing him to stiffen and wrap his arms tightly around his abdomen with a groan. "Ryu? I-I don't feel well." Nearly at the gate, the vampire froze, trying to coax the boy to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean? Are you alright? Do you want to stop?" Questions poured out of Ryuichi as he examined the boy, whose dulling eyes made the vampire nearly faint with anxiety. "We can stop! I have no problem telling the referee we're leaving. It's just a contest, Zuko. Just a silly little-"

"Nerves, just nerves," Zuko remedied, clutching at his stomach with a grimace. "I just have a bad feeling about this one."

"Well, I wonder why," Ryuichi murmured as they reached their end of the field, gazing at his student's opponent warily. The younger followed his gaze, falling to rest upon his competitor- the same boy who'd approached him before the tournament began and made a rather uncouth attempt to intimidate him.

"Nevermind. I feel fine now." The teenager dismissed his uneasiness and strode toward his gate, trying to summon forth his strength as he reminded himself that the other was probably just as tired as he was. The moment their eyes made contact, his opponent's face adopted a satisfactory smirk that overtook his weariness. He seemed surprised _'pretty boy'_ had made it this far, but he was all the more willing to show Zuko just how out of his league he was. Their hands itched toward their blades as the crowd around them assembled, each nourishing a deep desire to prove themselves.

Zuko gripped the hilt of his sword and assessed his opponent's stance. They both seemed to be trained using the same philosophy- the best defense is a good offense. However, Zuko knew just by the glint in the other's eye that he was more aggressive than himself. Whether this influenced his overall performance had yet to be determined. Upon the sound of the gong, Zuko's heart leapt as they lunged toward one another. Their blades locked at the center of the field, accompanied by harsh vibrations running down their arms. "Didn't think you'd make it this far," the boy hissed in Zuko's ear.

"Just lucky, I guess," he lied. His arms shook as each struggled to break the tie. He could feel the sweat run down his neck and his heart clenched at the thought of losing to this unpleasant young man.

"Luck won't win you the tournament," came the harsh reply.

"It brought me closer by letting me fight you." Zuko finally swept his blade away and leapt back, wincing as the other's sword barely nicked his leg. _Two points to him. _The engaged in a furious battle, each pursuing an offensive strategy that pitted their strengths directly against one another- Zuko's speed, and the other's pure strength. _Dodge, parry, lunge, parry, strike, duck… _Zuko knew he'd met his strongest opponent when even his signature barrage of strikes from every direction was met each time with the familiar clash of steel. His competition struck fiercely, each time recovering to make sure that there were no visible openings for attack. Zuko resorted to watching the man's footwork, which was almost just as flawless. After two minutes had passed, he finally caught his chance when the other's wrist, weakened from continuous assaults, forced him to drop his arm to his side and allow for Zuko to sweep his feet from underneath him and make contact with his chest.

The other boy leapt to his feet, his face flushed with indignity; to have proceeded so far into the tournament only to be knocked down was considered to be quite embarrassing. Zuko dashed behind his opponent with the intent of ending the match, only to be blocked at the very last second by the furious young man. Their swords locked again, although this time another strategy was employed to break the tie- a swift kick to Zuko's chest. Unable to defend himself against the blow, he sputtered and coughed as his armor collapsed in and cut off his breath. The referee jumped in, calling his opponent out on illegal and unnecessary physical contact before prodding Zuko to go and see his coach. Ryuichi met him at the gate in an instant, helping the young man out of the constraining armor and observing the bruises afflicted to his chest.

"He knew just where to make an impact so the armor would cave in!" Ryuichi hissed, putting a chilly hand to his student's chest as the boy tried to calm down and catch his breath. "That bastard meant for it to happen."

"I'm okay!" Zuko gasped, nodding at the referee who signaled that it was time to continue the match if he so chose. "It was slowing me down anyway." He stripped off the rest of his armor as Ryuichi intertwined his fingers with worry.

"Zuko, you can't fight without your armor! That's what he wants. That kid has it out for you."

"I won't let him get the better of me!" the teenager insisted, brushing his hair out of his eyes and clasping Ryuichi's hand in his own. "I can do this."

The man's scarlet eyes stared anxiously at him from within his hooded form, cursing the stubbornness of the young one. Nevertheless, he nodded and wrapped his arms nervously around his own waist as he watched Zuko trudge back to the center of the field where his smirking opponent was waiting for him. "One more stunt like that, and he's out of here," the referee assured him, while Zuko waved the matter aside as though it was nothing.

_I'll have to be more careful now. I'm ahead by five points, and I just have to maintain my score. _They began to battling again, the crowd much more attentive to their movements now. One well aimed strike could cause Zuko to bleed all over the dirt beneath his feet. At least he'd gathered quite a few major characteristics of the other fighter- he was impulsive, aggressive, easily flustered, and a cheater. Zuko's arms began to shake as the repeated blows came faster and harder to block, unconsciously slipping into a defensive status.

_He's not getting enough oxygen. His lungs may be damaged. _Ryuichi ran a worried hand through his hair, watching his pupil grow weaker and weaker out on the field. Why was it that modern day teenagers felt the need to cheat? A fistfight was a fistfight and a sword tournament was a sword tournament! And Zuko certainly didn't belong in any fistfight with his stature. He had half a mind to corner Zuko's opponent after the match and explain to him why he was in the wrong… via his teeth.

Zuko struggled for breath, the ache in his chest only growing more unbearable. Never had it hurt like this, not even when he was on the brink of fainting after battling with Ryuichi. _Two minutes left. _He couldn't keep defending himself for long… A sharp pain in his torso confirmed this, as his opponent pulled away a sword tainted with his crimson blood. _Five points to him. _The crowd around them gasped and whispered, although Zuko didn't need to look down at his chest it to know the cut was shallow. Even so, blood began to soak through his clothing, causing his legs to quiver. His opponent looked almost proud of his red blade, continuing his assault while Zuko leapt back and defended himself with increasing weariness. _This can't go on. _The teenager's eye caught sight of a minor misstep in the other's footwork that caused his lips to curl into a smile. The other was become sloppy, _prideful_. Despite the ache of his chest and his struggle for breath, he launched a final frontal attack on his opponent and at the last moment, ducked beneath his sword, whirled behind the other, and shoved his blade against the flesh of the other's neck.

"Still think I'm lucky?" The sound of the gong gave the teenager the opportunity to remove his blade and ever-so-politely kick the other in the back, sending him sprawling to the ground with a curse. Zuko was over being nice for now. Staggering back to Ryuichi, the vampire panicked when the first words he heard out of the boy's mouth were, "Get me to the washroom." Leading him by the hand, Ryuichi brought Zuko to the closest facility and knelt next to the boy as the teenager proceeded to throw up in the foremost basin. Thankfully the room was empty, so the boy could continue vomiting up his guts in peace. Ryuichi combed back his hair with his fingers, using the other hand to soothe him, rubbing his shoulders tenderly. Between trying to catch his breath and throwing up what was left of his breakfast, the vampire had to feel sorry for the young man.

_This is far too familiar… Kichirou. _

"It's alright, it's alright." Ryuichi continued to pet the teenager's hair until he had calmed. The vampire took this time to examine cut on his chest. The blood flow had slowed, but it would need attention once they returned underground. He brought Zuko into his arms, allowing the younger to rest his head on his shoulder as he tried to ease his harsh breathing. "You know, I entered my first tournament two years after I started working with swords," he whispered to the boy, rubbing his back gently. "It's not easy teaching yourself, but I'm sure you already appreciate that. I learned how to make swords in my mortal life- I was an apprentice to a blacksmith since I was ten. I spent eight years making swords, but I didn't start using them until I was well into my second life as a vampire." He smiled as Zuko's breathing evened out. "Most of the vampires think I only attended one tournament, because it was the only one Setsuya found out about and disciplined me for. I've actually been to eighty-three and I've participated in around sixty."

"Sixty?" came a weary voice, as Zuko's eyes fluttered shut in exhaustion.

"I've been training with swords for fifty years. Not to mention that I can sneak around much better than any other vampires in the population. I'll give you my secrets later on." Ryuichi chuckled. His voice was gentle, soothing, _understanding_. "My first tournament was a complete disaster. I hadn't realized how much else was involved other than swinging a sword. I lucked out during my first match and was utterly destroyed in my second. I was humiliated, but I didn't give up. I just had to spend more time watching others and understanding the importance of strategy. For a long time I thought that no single vampire, let alone a human, could amount up to my ability to adapt, to fight, to assess another person based on the way they walked or held their sword. Today, you proved me wrong."

Zuko sat silently in Ryuichi's arms for a few minutes, absorbing the strength that the other lent him. Finally, he pulled himself up and trudged to the sink, washing away the sweat of his face and rinsing out his mouth. Turning back to Ryuichi, he whispered, "I'm ready to go home."

The vampire nodded, wrapping an arm around the teenager's shoulders and guiding him back to the main field. After signaling the referee that they forfeited their place in the tournament, he gathered up the rest of their belongings and led a silent Zuko back to the underground entrance. It was strange- the teenager didn't seem proud of his accomplishment or even relieved that the tournament was over. He simply walked in silence, more empty than meditative.Ryuichi kept him close by, directing him to his room while taking the route that would avoid the most speculators. Setsuya would be knocking at his door soon, following the scent of Zuko's blood, but the vampire lord was less important than administering aid to the young human.

Stripping him of his shirt and gently pushing him back onto the bed, Ryuichi began by cleaning Zuko's chest of blood, trying to ignore the annoying buzz in his head telling him to sample the blood himself. He was relieved to find that the wound was shallow, but it had slashed the boy's chest from his left pectoral to his right hip. The teenager shuddered as Ryuichi's cold hands administered an alcoholic cleanser (Ryuichi kept these things close by now that Zuko hung around), his eyes focused on the vampire's scarlet irises to ignore the sting. "There… That's not so bad." Ryuichi's nose twitched and Zuko inclined his head slightly; they could each sense Setsuya, already lingering outside of Ryuichi's door.

Sensing the other's immediate concern, he attended to his soul mate's nerves by assuring him, _I'm alright. Give me a moment and I'll come speak with you. _He was almost certain that Setsuya had taken a peek into his visual range, although he wasn't sure what the vampire lord must have gathered from seeing Ryuichi rub his hands across his chest in such a manner. "It's stopped bleeding, Ryu. Let me go see Setsuya before you bandage it up. He's a nervous wreck."

"No. I'm going to speak to him alone," Ryuichi said firmly, pushing the shaking teen back onto the bed. "Just relax. You've been through enough already without him giving you any stress." He left the teenager in the room alone as he went outside to speak to Setsuya, while Zuko strained to hear what was transpiring between the two. He knew he shouldn't but… He closed his eyes and tuned into Setsuya's mind, which didn't seem to notice his intrusion. The words, blurry at first, became clear to him in a manner of moments.

"…_not that big of a deal, Setsuya. I told him you said it was okay because I knew how much he wanted to compete." _

Ryuichi was lying for him?

"_He's in there bleeding and you're asking me not to be upset? I haven't seen him for four days, and then when I try to find him, I can't! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" _

"_It was time to test his strength. He's been battling me for ages, and he wanted to stretch his wings. It's not fair for you to try and stifle him like you've been doing." _

Zuko felt like a child, being talked about like this.

"_Stifle him? I'm protecting him!" _

"_You've been through this with him, Setsuya. If there's anything Zuko hates, it's being treated like he can't handle himself. You need to respect him and start being a proper lover, not his father." _

"_What do you know about being a lover? Besides, look at his father. It's no wonder he feels the need for attention." _

Zuko's heart clenched in his chest, and his body began to quiver.

_  
"Attention? Are you serious?" _

"_I love him, Ryuichi. You want him to like you; I want him to be alive by the end of the day." _

"_I care about him just as much as you do!" _

"_Then stop undermining me for once and start respecting my judgment."_

"_That's all you can do, isn't it? Judge? Maybe if you'd taken the time to ask him what swordsmanship means to him you'd understand! It's more than just a stupid sport we practice to pass the time!"_

"_You're overlooking the point. There is a madman out there who would love to get his hands on Zuko and blackmail me into doing whatever he wanted. And I would do anything, you know I would! If you would just stop thinking about yourself-"_

"_I'm thinking of Zuko and I'm the only one who is! He's safe with me, and I never left his side for a moment. This is about earning his favor, isn't it? You're afraid he likes me more than he likes you!" _

"_That's ridiculous! Earning Zuko's love has never been a contest." _

"_I wouldn't blame him if he did favor me. You can't seem to let the reigns go for just a moment. He was content today. Sure he was hurt, but he needed that! He needed to feel that blood, to remind himself that he's still a human being. All around him are people who try to shut him up in a closet and prevent him from feeling alive. Haven't you learned about love yet? Let him be himself! Protection can only be your excuse for so long, Setsuya. You're obsessed!" _

Silence followed this, but Zuko couldn't bear to stick around and hear if Setsuya responded. He returned into his own mind and huddled next to the wall lining Ryuichi's bed. He began to cry, tears turning into sobs as he held his chest protectively. He heard the door open and he tried to calm his composure, sitting up and taking a deep breath. The chilly touch of not Setsuya, but Ryuichi cupped his face and tilted his chin gently.

"Zuko? Zuko, please don't cry." _He must have listened in on us. _"I'm sorry to have spoken to him like that. He needs to understand once and for all his limits on controlling you. He's gone back to his study, so you can go back to your room in peace. He won't bother you, not until you're ready to see him." The teenager caught his breath as the vampire brushed away his tears with his thumb. "Silly boy. You're smearing your makeup." Zuko smiled weakly as Ryuichi washed away the remnants of his cosmetic experimentation on the boy.

"Ryu… Do you think he really loves me?"

The question caught the vampire off guard, as he stared into the deep golden eyes that threatened to shed tears once again. "Zuko, I-" They were soul mates. Shouldn't Zuko already know the answer to that question? Ryuichi soon realized that his conversation with Setsuya had enforced his forgotten goal of instilling doubt in Zuko's heart. _Just like a good little puppet. _"I don't know, Zuko. No one has ever loved me in such a way. I wouldn't understand it, let alone recognize it." Watching tears stream down the other's face a second time was too much. He'd brought this strong, confident boy to pieces. Unable to bear the guilt of his crimes, Ryuichi reached forward and cupped his face tenderly. "It's alright, Zuko. Setsuya treats you well, more so than many other men could. It's hard to find a committed partner when you're like… like us." The teenager nodded, sighing as Ryuichi combed his fingers affectionately through his hair. The vampire's heart clenched as an idea came to him, one that truly proved he was an apprentice of Ravindra. _Zuko doesn't know that I've figured out they're soul mates. _"Zuko, have you ever been with a man other than Setsuya?"

"N-No, I suppose I haven't," the teenager admitted after a moment's hesitation. I just sort of feel like we… _belong together_." A bit of an understatement, to be sure.

Hallow laughter erupted from Ryuichi as he said, "That's what everyone thinks about their first love, Zuko. Naturally, I think you two are a good couple. But one of the first pieces of advice an older man gives to another is to _explore_. Push past your boundaries, assess your options. Think of it this way; you may never truly appreciate Setsuya until you've been with someone you don't feel that same connection with." His comforting hand trailed down Zuko's back as he spoke, coming to rest at the teenager's thigh.

Zuko was silent for a while, reflecting on the words. There was no doubt that Setsuya was his soul mate, if such a thing existed. All of the strange events that bonded them had confirmed this. Still... "I've never had a relationship before, Ryu. I have no idea how this is supposed to work. It just seems like the circumstances are suffocating us, you know? If things weren't as hectic and constraining as they are-" He sighed, leaning into Ryuichi's body as he relished the welcoming cool embrace.

"_It's no wonder he feels the need for attention."_

"_You want him to like you; I want him to be alive by the end of the day."_

"_There is a madman out there who would love to get his hands on Zuko and blackmail me into doing whatever he wanted."_

"Just take some time alone to think over what it is that you really want out of all of this. Don't be afraid to talk to Setsuya, okay? He's an excellent listener. And you can always come to me, Zuko. No matter what." Ryuichi tilted the teenager's chin and tenderly pressed his lips against the younger's. It was an innocent gesture, and Zuko made nothing of it as the vampire continued wrapping up his student's wound. Ryuichi, however, was left shaking as he continued to bandage up the other. Kissing… Ryuichi tried not to kiss. He could have sex on a whim, but kissing was far too intimate for him. Should his heart have been functioning, it would have pounded in his chest. What did this mean for him? It took a lot more from other vampires to instill such a reaction in him. And yet, a single kiss from this teenager made him tremble like a love-stricken schoolgirl.

Meanwhile, Zuko was caught up in his own dilemma. How was he going to smooth things over with Setsuya? How was he going to explain himself? Perhaps he just needed a little time to think. Thanking Ryuichi for everything, he rose and trudged mindlessly back to his own room. Before Zuko knew it, he was poised in front of his canvas with a surprisingly steady hand, holding a paintbrush. He cursed his body for putting him in such a position. The last thing he needed was to dwell on Setsuya. Slowly he found therapy in painting and his mind drifted not to the troubles haunting his mind, but to the beauty of his art, not to mention his model. Although he missed Setsuya's stories while he worked, he managed to complete the rest of the background in two hours without a sound escaping his lips.

When his brush hovered over Setsuya's unfinished form however, his hand shook and his heart clenched in his chest. _Setsuya. _It was a sword tournament. A stupid sword tournament. He'd take it back if it meant never putting additional strain on their relationship. His weariness finally got the better of him, and he rounded his canvas to retreat to his bed. The sight that met his eyes only forced him to drop his paintbrush and exhale sharply. Seated before him was his soul mate, lingering on the bedding that had been empty only a moment ago. He was patiently waiting for acknowledgement. "Setsuya! I-I didn't hear you come in."

The vampire tilted his head in confusion for a moment, and then let out a soft sigh of understanding. "You called out to me. Unconsciously, perhaps?" The teenager nodded, following Setsuya's fixed gaze to his half-open tunic, sporting the bloody bandages from his wound.

_Damn. Must've opened up while I was painting._

"Have you eaten today?" Setsuya asked calmly, although there was a strange edge to his voice. "I'll call for supper."

"I'm not hungry." Zuko winced at the very thought of food and the mild indifference in his own voice. He inched forward as though afraid to be scolded, and Setsuya offered his hand out to the boy without the slight smile that normally graced his lips. The teenager allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed, and Setsuya barely grazed his hand over the other's chest. Zuko closed his eyes and opened them reluctantly, realizing that, judging by the look on Setsuya's face, this was about more than just dismissing the vampire lord's will.

"I had a lot of time to consider all of this, Zuko, and… You could have talked to me," Setsuya whispered, sounding almost betrayed. "If you told me how much this tournament meant to you, if you'd have helped me _understand_, I wouldn't have had any trouble with you going. I could have stationed a few guards around area, although I'm sure Ryuichi is competent enough to look after you. I just wish that you'd come to me before you left. Am I truly so unreasonable that you feel you can't approach me?"

Zuko's heart almost broke at these words. _When you say it like that, I feel like an idiot. _"You'd already told Ryuichi that I couldn't go. I thought maybe I could leave and be back before you noticed."

"You thought I wouldn't miss your presence?" Setsuya sighed, his eyes fixed on the blood tainting his mate's chest. However, his eyes were saddened rather than lustful. "Zuko, I don't want to be a parent to you. I'm sorry if I'm protective, but Ravindra is dangerous. Why are you putting yourself at risk so readily? Is it my fault? Am I suppressing you so much that you have to pull stunts like this?"

Zuko blinked back the tears in his eyes, although he was certain Setsuya could feel his emotions pouring through, as he surely did not have the strength to stop them. "I'm sorry. I was given an opportunity that I've always wanted. One to hone my skills and empower myself with the strength many people were convinced I didn't have." He sighed, and turned away from his soul mate. "When I was born, my family thought I was going to die. I had a weak internal organ system, and my lungs didn't function properly. I survived, but I grew up with a body unfit for the royal art of firebending. I was thin, deep breathing was nearly impossible for me, and I lacked the muscular capacity and willpower to control fire. I thought myself to be practically worthless until I was introduced to an art that didn't require a particularly well-built frame, and counted on speed and strategy rather than tossing around a few fireballs at timely intervals. Swordsmanship meant self-respect for me, and it still does. And now… other people respect me too, even though I'm not exactly the cream of the crop. I've failed at a lot of things but this, _this _is different."

Setsuya wrapped his arms around his soul mate and embraced him gently, whispering, "That's all I needed to hear. You can go to a million tournaments. Just warn me first, okay?"

"I'm not doing this just to hurt you." Zuko shuddered, leaning into the other's caress.

"I know." _I should really listen to Ryuichi more._ Setsuya spoke only after a minute had passed, a minute that tore apart Zuko from the inside out. "Zuko, do you love me because you feel as though you have to?"

It was an interesting question. Sure, the protectiveness was borderline insanity and his coldness was sometimes overbearing. But underneath all of that was a gentle, affectionate soul. A natural born leader, and a rationalist with a heart of great capacity. Setsuya had a lifetime's worth of experience, and it enhanced his maturity to a high degree, unbefitting of a teenager's lover. Zuko had never truly been attached to his age group anyway. They were all just starting to realize how to manipulate each other. Setsuya tried to control, but not manipulate. It may feel that way at times, but it was simply his protective instincts. "I love you, Setsuya. When I look at you, I see someone who is willing to lay down his life to protect the virtues that should be adopted by all of humanity, first and foremost _acceptance_. You're the only man I've ever met who devoted his life to creating a world without prejudice, without reason to rage war. By the looks of it, you've done good job." Before Zuko could blink, he found Setsuya's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, allowing to relax into his counterpart's body as he was held.

"You have an interesting way with words," the vampire lord whispered, his heart warmed as he felt their bond strengthen through their communication. "You don't tell me very much about yourself so openly."

"You know that I like listening to you much better than hearing myself talk." Zuko received a gentle kiss before pulling away. Ryuichi was wrong, he _must _have been wrong. He was certain that he belonged with Setsuya. He just needed to feel their bond strengthen once again, to remember everything it was he loved about Setsuya. He didn't need any more reassurance that this was what he wanted. "You've been locked in your office for how long… Four days? I deserve an explanation, don't you agree?" He smiled at the weary man, stripping him of his shirt and prodding him to lie down so that his exposed back was prepared for a massage. The vampire let out a deep moan as affectionate fingers kneaded and warmed his skin.

"Been busy. Have new information." Setsuya inclined his head, trying to suppress his satisfaction as Zuko straddled his hips in a rather enthusiastic way.

"Information? About what?' Zuko let out a _swoosh _of breath as he rubbed the older man's back, frowning in concentration at the knots embedded in his cold muscles.

"Ravindra's not only hunting people. He's recruiting them. We were informed by a woman Ravindra left for dead after taking her blood. He left her body in the woods to taunt us, thinking she wouldn't become a vampire. She's confused, and she's giving us information by the lungful because she thinks I'm under Ravindra's command. That makes four he's abandoned and an unknown amount that have joined him."

The teenager's hands and heart froze, as his mind flipped through what he'd learned from Ryuichi that day. _So it's true. He's building an army. _

Setsuya noted his unease and touched his mind, not at all shocked to find that Zuko knew the story of Ravindra's birth into the civilization and his downfall. "Ah, Ryuichi must have told you. He's a collector of information, unfortunately. Working as my assistant is like being in the center of the gossip circle." Zuko chuckled, continuing his massage only after 'stretching', leaning intentionally forward to brush their bodies together. "Don't be scared by what you hear. Wary, but not scared. You've nothing to fear while you're surrounded by us."

_Me? What about you? The vampires? The human race? My family…? _"How long do you think it's going to take to pinpoint his location?"

"The problem won't be identifying his location; it will be reaching him." Setsuya let out a sigh, his fingers tightening around the sheets as Zuko eased his physical stress. He nudged the teenager gently, urging him to the side as he sat up and reached under the bed only to emerge with fresh bandages and an antibiotic salve. Carefully stripping the other's stained dressings aside, he used his fingers to run the moderately thick salve across the wound on the boy's chest. There was silence for a while, and Zuko could sense that the vampire was curious about the injury. Testing his ability to share his memories, he proded his mate's mind to share the events of the tournament with him as concisely as he could. He tried to leave out the vomiting bit, but it slipped through as well. Setsuya continued cleaning Zuko's chest as the memories flashed through his mind within a mere few minutes, his expression never clearly changing to express his thoughts. "You could have competed in the semifinals, but you came back." Setsuya's voice was soft and inquisitive, as he snuck a kiss on the other's cheek. Still, Setsuya eyed the bandages once more in distaste before pulling Zuko's tunic back over his shoulders.

"As difficult as it is to imagine, I know when I reach my limits." Zuko smiled, noting how relieved Setsuya was when he mentioned this. "I met a lot of people passionate about the art, and I was glad for the opportunity to-"

"Zuko? Zuko?" The teenager was frozen, his eyes wide with shock as he jerked out of the vampire's grasp and edged away from the man toward the center of the room. Setsuya frowned, confused by this sudden rejection but remaining in his position as not to frighten the younger. "What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing." Zuko looked incredibly uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he tried to contain his anxiety. The vampire studied his expression for a moment, before realizing what must have happened: there had been an exchange of memories between the two, and Zuko saw something that troubled him.Well, that could be any memory of his. He had thousands. _He's frightened,_ he thought as he read his soul mate's emotions carefully. _The process is becoming too supernatural for him. _"What did you see?" he asked quietly, feeling his heart sink into his stomach as Zuko shook his head, pressing a hand against his mouth and shutting his eyes. Reaching forward, Setsuya clasped his hand in his soul mate's and pulled him back onto the bed. "I'm sorry, Zuko," he said, wrapping an arm around the waist of his companion. "As long as we share our passions, we share our burdens. Please, don't shut me out now."

Zuko took a shaky breath, drawing his arms around his waist. "I know, I know, I know," he mumbled vacantly, trying to suppress the vision in his mind. "I saw you and M- … you- you're keeper." The silence that followed confirmed Setsuya's suspicions, and he tried with difficulty to meet the younger's eyes. There was a certain amount of humiliation that came from his soul mate witnessing his rape.

"How long have you been seeing visions like these?" the vampire asked with fear. _If he's been witnessing memories ever since I began sharing my past with him- _

"A month or so. Mostly during my sleep and meditation."

Setsuya's heart dropped like a stone in his chest. "What else have you seen?" He kept his voice calm only out of practice. He could have seen anything, _anything_.

"Mostly one's dealing with your keeper. A few with Kuzon, ones of him drawing." Sensing Setsuya's unrivaled embarrassment, Zuko surrendered to his inner instincts, urging him to take control of his emotions and be a stronghold for the other. He stepped forward and embraced the man. "I'm sorry, Setsuya. They appeared in my dreams and I wasn't sure how to stop them."

"Don't be ridiculous," Setsuya whispered faintly, warmed by his soul mate's touch running up and down his arm. "You've done nothing wrong. I'm just… Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you ask me about it?"

"I didn't want to bother you with it." Noting the slight expectancy in the other's gaze, he sighed and explained, "In the end, they're just memories. They weren't all bad! I really came to understand how you and Kuzon came to be what you were. There was a certain magnetism that drew the both of you together, and it exists between you and me now. It's not fair for you to have carried these burdens by yourself for so long. I wasn't here for you, not for over one hundred years. The least I can do is hold up my end of the bond."

The vampire kissed his young companion gently, stroking his hair and whispering, "I wish that I could tell you that you could stop this any time you wanted to. I wish that I could say that there are no strings attached."

"I'm not like that. I wouldn't leave on a whim."

Hearing these words sent warm waves throughout Setsuya's body. _I just want you to be safe. I don't mean to control you. _

_I know. _

Setsuya's lips parted in amazement, as he pondered Zuko's adaptation to their bond. The teenager's gold eyes glistened as the vampire cupped his face and kissed the younger. Zuko moaned unintentionally as a tongue darted into his mouth, playfully engaging the other. Pulling away, Setsuya stifled an amused laugh as he rested his hands on the boy's thighs. Zuko flushed red as the vampire's thumbs ran along his clothed flesh, and was suddenly aware of how unpleasantly sweaty he was. "I should bathe," Zuko murmured, feeling the body chuckle against his own. He tried to push the vampire away from him, but Setsuya's entrapped his hands in his own and planted another kiss on his mate's lips.

"Come now, I just changed your bandages. Stay with me." Their fingers intertwined, but Zuko slipped away and slid behind his abandoned canvas with a mischievous smile.

"We were interrupted last time. Do you have time for me?"

"Time is never a question when it comes to you." Setsuya stripped his robes away, leaving his traditional black slacks and silk violet shirt. As he reclined into his pose, the vampire fluttered his eyelashes a bit at the teenager, whose cheeks turned red. He cursed Setsuya's ability to send shivers up his spine with a mere wink. Minutes passed as Zuko painted away, his eyes continually scanning Setsuya and returning back to his canvas.

After a few silent minutes without any intention of becoming any livelier, Zuko spoke. "Haven't you any stories left, Setsuya? I don't like to work in silence." The words behind the words spoke, _'Don't let the nightmares put a halt to our connection.' _

Setsuya nodded reluctantly, and his eyes flickered upward. "Let's see... Art school. We made the summer last as long as we could, but it all came to an end once Kuzon had to move to the university. I'd taken a summer seminar with my philosophy mentor, a class that focused on the notions of death, impermanence, and reincarnation. It was offered outside of the curriculum because the administrators considered the material too controversial. Naturally, it was all I ever loved talking about."

"And what is your stance on death?" Zuko asked absently, immediately throwing his hand over his mouth apologetically.

"It's alright," Setsuya assured him, although the topic was obviously touchy with him. "Before I met Kuzon, I believed that life ended completely at death; I believed that everything had an end, and that everything that reached death was converted into the energy surrounding our world, making up the spiritual power that others utilize in their bending. As my relationship with Kuzon developed over the summer, I came to understand the parallel between us and the theory of soul mates introduced to me by my mentor. Kuzon and I both knew that something about us wasn't… _normal. _We were more in tune with each other's thoughts and emotions than most couples, and we often dreamt of the same things even when we were miles apart.

"The night before he left for college, I resolved to tell Kuzon what I thought of our relationship. He thought philosophy was a bunch of nonsense, but he tried to respect it when I brought it up for consideration. It wouldn't change the way we felt about each other, but it would clear up a few things that couldn't be ignored."

"_Kuzon?" Setsuya asked nervously, his stomach twisting into knots upon knots. He held a small pile of scrolls and books to his chest, standing in the doorway of his lover's elaborate study as he heaved a sigh. This was it. All or nothing. _

"_Setsuya! I thought you had class tonight." Kuzon set down his pen, delighted as he rose from his seat to greet the other. _

"_I do." _

_Immediately Kuzon's face fell as he stared into the somber eyes of the other. Setsuya never missed a class, never. "What's the matter, love?" The younger teenager forced a smile onto his face, and urged Kuzon over to the sofa beneath a dully lit chandelier. Kuzon immediately sensed the fear in his counterpart and wrapped an arm around the anxious man. _

"_Kuzon… I have a theory. About all of the strange things that have been happening to us." Ordinarily, the older teenager would have objected that there was anything 'strange' going on, but it would have been incredibly foolish of him to continue claiming that their coinciding dreams had to do with a combination of sex and midnight snacking. Kuzon nodded, struggling to maintain an open mind as Setsuya drew forth a book of eastern philosophy from his collection. "I talked it over with my mentor, and he encouraged me to do my own research." He flipped through the book and tapped his finger on a particular page. "You and I aren't just a good match for each other, Kuzon. We are _the _match. According to this author, each man and woman of this world has a soul mate. Not necessarily someone they are meant to be with, but someone whom they can share their spiritual energy and develop a unique bond with. Read it, you'll see." _

_Kuzon was wordless as he scanned the document in his lap, staring at the book for an abnormally long time. Setsuya, meanwhile, was silently shaking._

"_Okay," Kuzon murmured, as he finished the section with a frown etched across his face. "I get the gist of it. We share our emotions, our thoughts overlap, we share dreams, and our arguing often brings us closer together. These things are all very, very true." Setsuya looked up hopefully at his lover, only to be crushed by his next words. "And you should know that I couldn't care less about all of this." The teenager looked shocked, almost angry before Kuzon interrupted him. "I already know what we have is special, Setsuya. I don't need this book to tell me that there is no one better for me in this entire world than you. This isn't just a little summer fling. Our friendship is never seasonal, and neither is our love. Having an explanation for all of this, however, can help me rest a little easier at night." _

_Setsuya sighed, nestling into his lover's neck with newfound relief. His mind was put to rest as the other brought him in for a deep kiss. Soul mates or not, being in Kuzon's arms was the epitome of perfection. _

Setsuya smiled when he saw that Zuko had unintentionally stopped painting, staring at the vampire with his lips slightly agape wearing the oddest expression on his face. "What? Didn't you know Kuzon was a romantic?"

"I…" Zuko blushed, picking up the paintbrush that had slipped from his hand. "I guess I'm just considering how much reincarnation had an effect on me, on _us_. I may not be Kuzon himself, but our personalities correlate well. We're both smug, stubborn, and autonomous."

"And you wonder why we get along so well!" Setsuya teased, his heart warmed by the other's mere acknowledgement of this. "It's important you understand this. But there's one quality that you do _not _share, and that is jealousy." Zuko glanced up from the canvas, the smile faded from his face. "Kuzon came to be abnormally jealous after our time apart," Setsuya explained, letting out an empathetic sigh. "He was perhaps as protective of me then as I am of you now."

"You mentioned that before. But who did he have to be jealous of? Certainly you weren't hanging all over other men in his absence." Zuko winked, reaching behind him for the blue paint and carefully edging it across his palette to meet red. With the background and foremost setting complete, the teenager was able to focus solely on Setsuya's figure. It was nerve-wracking, painting his soul mate. Surely he'd done more than enough sketches to prepare…

"He was going through an 'I'm-not-good-enough-for-Setsuya' phase. Agni knows what put that notion into his head… I think it was our separation. Kuzon and I had only three months to solidify our relationship by means of intimacy and devotion. Our bond was put under strain by restrictions of time and togetherness. When Kuzon left for college, he promised to visit me every weekend. Every weekend turned into every other weekend, and every other weekend turned into once a month. Soon enough, he barely had time to write me letters. His parents would only pay for his education as long as his marks were satisfactory, and Kuzon struggled terribly with economics to begin with. If his parents stopped supporting him, he would have to come home and he would be unable to complete his undisclosed art education as well."

"So he was caught between his parents, his art, and the person he loved." Zuko inclined his head, his fingers slipping down to the near end of the brush as he came to edge of Setsuya's shirt and his slacks.

"That's right. Three years, that's all it would take for him to get his degree. Meanwhile, we were both going completely mad. We were split up too fast, and for too long. Our bond was lacking in structure for an elongated separation, and I couldn't even keep up with _my _coursework anymore. I was so immersed in what was going on between us, so worried about Kuzon's parents somehow finding out… The things and people that I loved around me were slipping away."

"… _and the core elements supporting Daisuke's most recent writings make up the fundamental theory of the impermeable spirit. So, his philosophy takes Horoshi's a step further. As neither you nor I can recall our past lives, it is a notion heavily under criticism. However, those who are enlightened through meditation and transcendence gain not the memories of their past lives, but the wisdom and strength. Upon death, these virtues can be reawakened in one's reincarnated form. Now, connect it to our society today. Would you, Setsuya?" _

_The teenager jumped in his seat, a bright red flush tainting his cheeks. He glanced quickly down at his notes, consisting of a few miscellaneous scribbles and multiple copies of Kuzon's name in elegant cursive. It wasn't often he was caught off-guard in class, and the staring of his peers was driving him to the edge of his nerves. "Um… May I use the washroom, sir?" he asked meekly, rescued as the school gong rung in the distance. The students all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, all except Setsuya. _

"_Alright. Please re-read Daisuke's 'Edge of Humanity'. Keep in mind the concept of evil as you reach the last few chapters, and we'll review it the next time we meet. Setsuya, I'd like you to stay after class for a moment." _

_Setsuya's eyes turned downcast as he nodded and slunk back into his seat. The classroom gradually emptied, and the teenager was left sitting quietly across from his philosophy teacher. The chocolate-haired instructor leaned against his desk, inclining his head in hopes of catching a glance into his student's eyes. "I don't mean to intrude, Setsuya, but I'm concerned for you." His normally lively voice had taken a softer tone, as the teenager refused to look up at him. "We've been discussing your favorite topic for a few weeks now, but you've hardly glanced up from your notebook. You know that you can tell me anything. I've agreed to be your mentor, and I'll always be here for you." _

_Setsuya finally met the man's gaze, twisting his fingers in his lap. "I-It's Kuzon, sir." His mentor's eyes widened and he stepped forward, kneeling next to the young man. Other than Setsuya's parents, he was the only one who knew about their relationship. "Ever since Kuzon left, I can't seem to focus on anything. My thoughts, my dreams, my meditation… It all dwells on him." _

"_I understand. He probably feels the same way." The man smiled, resting a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Your bonding process was cut short, and you're experiencing… relapses." _

_Setsuya chuckled dully, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Sounds more like a drug than a relationship. So this is normal?" _

_His teacher nodded. "Has Kuzon been visiting you regularly?" Setsuya's silence was enough for him to interpret his answer. "I would recommend going to visit him yourself. Maybe your parents wouldn't mind an extended stay? You need to spend more time with him and reinforce your affection and trust." He embraced the teenager, who practically melted in his arms with a deep sigh. "I promise you, Setsuya. You're not alone." _

"But I didn't listen to him," the vampire lord said, his eyes glazed and unfocused on the wall behind Zuko. "I was so afraid that Kuzon would be too immersed in work; I was afraid that he would be angered by my need for attention. Little did I know that he needed the communication even more than I did… My teacher was my confidant. As secure in my love for Kuzon as I was, I was still human. I needed companionship, someone who was compassionate. My mentor and I met after class almost everyday. When Kuzon finally came down to the mainland and heard rumors that I was spending late nights with my philosophy teacher and often came out of the classroom looking more at ease, he suspected that I was letting my philosophy teacher compensate for his absence."

"He thought you were…?"

"Cheating," Setsuya affirmed, as Zuko's expression turned to pure horror. "He was under too much pressure in the university, and he even was taking prescribed herbal medication to keep him calm and help him sleep. Our bond was susceptible to insecurity, and this lit the fuse."

"But you two settled it, right? I mean, Kuzon got his sense knocked back into him?" His expression was terrified. Setsuya, cheating with a teacher? Even with someone who was 'tall, dark, handsome, and fresh out of the university'… Still, the thought of it was strangely exciting. Now, _that _was drama.

"By the end of the fight, several vases were broken alongside a fresh hole in the wall. I was left sobbing on my bed, begging for Kuzon leave me alone. He was nursing a bloody nose, if I do remember correctly. I believe my mother took him aside and yelled at him for a bit, while my father tried to calm me down." Setsuya sighed, taking a timeout to rub the bridge of his nose. "All of the strained emotions we felt took a toll on us. It wasn't something that could have been avoided, I suppose."

"That must have been the worst feeling for you, being accused of something like that."

"By the time dawn passed us by, everything had been more-or-less straightened out. I pleaded with Kuzon to forget about the university his parents had enrolled him in. My own parents even offered to support his art school tuition and let him move in with us! But understandably, Kuzon felt a loyalty to his family that couldn't be easily disregarded." Setsuya looked away, his violet eyes dulled with sadness. "Things went downhill from there."

Zuko felt his heart tear upon seeing the look in Setsuya's eyes; the vampire didn't often have trouble speaking of his past. "I've bothered you enough for today," he said abruptly, setting down his paintbrush. "I'm a bit tired myself."

Setsuya nodded, lifting the covers of the bed up and slipping beneath them. Zuko smiled as the vampire gestured toward the spot next to him invitingly. The teenager stripped off his shirt and edged beside the man, grateful that the vampire was taking vital time off simply to be with him. Frosty arms wrapped around his figure and Zuko nestled into the man's embrace. _Everything is going to be okay, _they assured themselves. Nevertheless, they shared the nagging feeling that the worst was yet to come.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"You're positively wonderful!" Ravindra cried, lifting Ryuichi by the waist and twirling him around in the air. Ryuichi tried not to shudder. Ravindra was the sort of vampire that you wish would grace you with physical contact, and then you end up regretting your wish because it felt dirty and superficial. The two conversed alone Ravindra's central office, although Ryuichi could think of a thousand places he would rather be. Perhaps a thousand and two. "Khai told me everything. He said that the argument could have been heard five corridors away! Oh, you're magnificent. Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Ravindra winked, and Ryuichi didn't respond, noting the affectionate hands running up and down his form. Love? This was love? He'd hate to know slavery. "How did Zuko respond, my dear?"

"I could see it in his eyes… He's beginning to doubt. He knows that I'll be there for him in ways that Setsuya can't. Next time he needs someone to turn to, I have a feeling he'll come straight to me."

"Excellent, excellent. I want you to make a more decisive move after their next quarrel. Instigate it yourself, if you must."

"I don't understand. As confident in our plan as we are, Zuko and Setsuya are still soul mates."

"Leave it to destiny, Ryuichi. Leave it to destiny."


	13. To Take

The deeper he was immersed, the less he felt.

Ryuichi found this to be true in a number of ways. From the emotions he felt during the day, to the two lovers on either side of him at present; one kissing his neck, the other caressing his hips, and both trying to serve him in ways that seemed out of their reach. It wasn't often he took two men to his room in the same day, let alone at the same time, but he _needed _to feel. It wasn't healthy, the way he was carrying on. Even the trailing fingertips across his skin that usually sent electric thrills up his spine did nothing to satisfy him. The chocolate-haired man before him grasped his shoulders and taunted his neck with his tongue, trying his best to arouse the indifferent vampire. "Come on," he whispered playfully against Ryuichi's lips, inclining his head with an inviting shrug. "I snuck out and fed just for you."

The scarlet-eyed vampire just couldn't admit he wasn't in the mood for games, not to the faces of his most frequent lovers. His eyes flickered upward in aggravation as he shirked away from the others' touch, which now felt rough as opposed to gentle and demanding as opposed to affectionate. He could see his lovers exchange worried looks, as each tried their best to stimulate him to no avail. "Relax," whispered the man behind him, kneading the vampire's shoulders sensuously. "You're so tense… Chill out, and we'll show you the time of your life."

After five minutes of passionless, halfhearted attempts at becoming aroused, Ryuichi groaned with utter frustration and dismissed the equally disappointed lovers from his bedroom in a daze. Nowadays it took more effort on his or his lover's part; he had to _force_ his body to respond. It hadn't always been that way. Every touch, every thrust used to bring him back to life. But now, now it was becoming apparent that his sentiments were beginning to fade. The longing, the lust, and even the shame had disintegrated, leaving a man of forced attentiveness. He'd lost himself, a fact he credited resentfully toward Ravindra. Ryuichi rose from the bed and clothed himself, his movements automatic and well-practiced. His eyes dull and his chest empty, he left to meet with the one person he felt alive next to.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"Your stance is good. Just try and keep your back straight. Two swords, twice the work to balance your body." Ryuichi's hands fell to rest on Zuko's hips, pressing his thumbs firmly into his lower back to align his posture. "That's right, keep your shoulders squared. Hold that for a minute or two so you can get a feel for it."

"Gotcha," the teenager murmured, stretching his spine and leveling his arms. Ryuichi drilled the boy in his broadsword stances in their training room, though Zuko had nearly mastered them by now. He held his extended arms steady and the vampire slid one hand to the teen's stomach and the other to his spine. "Setsuya told me that you haven't been coming into work as of late," the boy muttered, receiving a jolt as a chilly finger innocently brushed the skin beneath his shirt.

"It's not my occupation, you know," Ryuichi muttered, stepping forward and pressing his chest against the teenager's back to feel the rhythm of his lungs and his heart. "I'm not obliged to help him. I spoil him, really I do."

"This is because of me, isn't it?" Zuko sighed, feeling his arms begin to quake as he tired. "Setsuya won't admit it, but I could read- …I could just tell. He thinks you're convinced he's a jerk, after you two fought and all."

"I am convinced," Ryuichi agreed, feeling Zuko's chest depress in annoyance. The vampire cut him off before he could speak, "But I don't understand why _he_ feels guilty. I'm the one who screamed in his face. You can assure him that the only reason I'm staying away is my own shame."

"It means a lot to me that you two are on good terms," the younger whispered, fighting to keep his arms aligned as they grew weary. Ryuichi had yet to release him of his burden, still relishing the sensation of Zuko's body against his own. "It's sort of…" Zuko frowned as he struggled to come up with an analogy. "It's like watching your lover and best friend fight. You can't expect-"

"Am I your best friend?"

The words were so softly spoken that Zuko had difficulty deciphering them. His chest tightened upon hearing the insecurity in the other's voice, and he quickly responded, "Of course you are. You're the one I spend the most time with, and you listen to my drabble constantly. I feel as though I could tell you anything." He chuckled, though regretted it as his arms began to tremble. _I sound like a girl at a slumber party._

_I'm his best friend? That's… _'wonderful'. He could hear Ravindra's voice in his thoughts, egging him on. It was all that dominated his mind now- his master's words prodding him to take action. Ravindra wouldn't wait forever, even if Setsuya and Zuko hadn't progressed to the third stage of bonding yet. He would want results, he would want proof that Ryuichi had more influence over Zuko than anyone else. But how, _how _could he? How _could _he?

Ryuichi was quiet for two and a half minutes, during which Zuko considered that his arms might just wither to ashes. "Ryu… Ryu?" No answer. "Ryu, please." Silence. "I'm dying here, damn it. _Ryuichi_!" He gave his comrade a nudge using his left shoulder and the vampire jolted back to life.

"Huh? Oh! What is it?"

"Can I put my arms down, please?"

"What? O-Of course! Sorry." Zuko's arms slumped to his sides, broadswords and all. "If it means that much to you, I'll try and patch things up with Setsuya today." Even as the words left his mouth, he couldn't believe what he was saying. Who was he doing this for? Himself? Setsuya? Zuko? Ravindra? _Who the hell is running my life? _

"Thank you, Ryuichi," Zuko breathed, shaking out his arms with a wince. "I really appreciate it." The vampire snuck up from behind him, taking each of the teenager's arms in turn and massaging them with cool hands. Zuko let out a yawn, giving the man an appreciative smile. "Come on, let's spar."

Ryuichi smirked, drawing one of his mid-range weapons and twirling it around in his hand. "I'll go easy on you." Ten minutes into the fight, Ryuichi was beginning to regret those words. Zuko's movements were not only faster than estimated, but he was fighting at a pace that Ryuichi hadn't known was possible. He was stronger, more stamina-orientated than before…"That tournament must have given you confidence!" he called, blocking one sword and dodging the other. "Your endurance is amazing."

"You're just saying that!" Zuko laughed, whipping the swords around his torso, coming to terms with their dual identity as two weapons in one. Even so, he too noted a renewed confidence in his movements. He'd proved himself worthy to be Ryuichi's student, even if he'd forfeited his place in the tournament. "Come on, Ryu! Fight me!" he demanded, his heart pounding and adrenaline coursing through his blood. "I'm not scared!" To demonstrate this, the boy lunged forward and engaged Ryuichi in a series of offensive strikes that were blocked one at a time with ease.

"Well I certainly am!" Ryuichi taunted, inclining his head with a smile. He could feel his strength returning, his emotions. He could feel what once made him human. "Your silky hair and twinkling eyes are _most _intimidating." Zuko let out a growl, pouncing forward and swiping his leg beneath the vampire's feet. He underestimated the other's reaction time, and both swords were knocked out of his hands in a matter of minutes. He winced as he felt the cool steel of Ryuichi's blade press up against his throat, his weapons lying meters away. "Once again, the student proves himself still in need of his teacher." Ryuichi sheathed his sword and turned his back to the teenager, a mistake to be sure. He felt a sudden impact against his back, and yelped to find himself flat on his stomach with an unruly young man straddling his lower back.

"Gotcha," Zuko teased, as Ryuichi lay stunned beneath him.

"I can't believe it," the vampire said, his words muffled against the ground. "You just _pinned _me. How did I not see that coming?" Within an instant, he flipped over and the two began to wrestle, although Zuko's effort was fairly pathetic compared to that of his teacher. Zuko kneed Ryuichi in the stomach, causing him to let out a quick _"oof!" _before he managed to restrain the teenager's legs with his own and capture his wrists just above his head. Zuko continued the struggle, although his efforts proved futile as he tried to slip away from the laughing vampire. The younger man chuckled as Ryuichi stuck his tongue out at him, bucking his hips in his attempt to rid himself of the man's weight.

Ryuichi let out an involuntary gasp as Zuko's crotch pressed firmly against his own, for both wore thin training clothes that were not sewn for the purpose of inhibiting the sensory system. The vampire put an immediate halt to the fresh blood in his system, preventing it from circulating to unnecessary areas. _Perfect. Just perfect. You can't get it up with two naked men in your bed, yet in the midst an innocent teenager trying to have a good time… You're sick! Sick! _He rose carefully off of the teenager with a smile, sheltering his uneasiness as he held out a hand for the other. "I can't believe you snuck up on me," the vampire said with a snicker as he hoisted the somewhat oblivious teenager to his feet. "I don't think anyone has done that to me since I became a vampire."

"You just seem a little occupied today," Zuko admitted, straightening his clothes. He winced and dashed to retrieve the man's broadswords that lay abandoned on the ground. "I should probably get going, anyway," he said with a yawn, handing the sheathed swords to his friend. "I promised Akane and Rohan I'd come down to their apartment. Would you like to join me? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"No, no," Ryuichi lied, his chest constricting at the thought of Zuko's absence. He wasn't sure what power this teenager had over him, but his emotions were surfacing again and he wasn't ready to let that go yet. He wasn't ready to surrender this. "I'll go talk to Setsuya, but I can't make any promises about the outcome."

"Thanks, Ryu." Zuko gave the man a sweet smile that made Ryuichi's stomach turn inside out. "I'll meet up with you later today. If Setsuya's mean to you, let me know and I'll set him straight."

"Just what I need; a one hundred and thirty pound young man defending me."

"Muscle isn't everything," Zuko said with a playful jab to the other's shoulder. "I have the boyfriend influence."

"So it seems. Would you like me to carry you up the dark sinister stairwell, Princess?"

"No, thanks. I've memorized the steps by now." The teenager waved and bounded up the stairs with an echoing shout, "And don't call me 'Princess'!"

Ryuichi sighed as his energy was drained with the departure of his friend. He willed his legs to move, but ended up just lying back down on the ground and wrapping a lazy arm around his waist. He was worthless.No, that wasn't true. He had worth, but it was only to people that used him. How desperately he wanted to hold the same worth in the eyes of Zuko, someone who truly cared for him and wanted to learn from him. "Why couldn't I have just died? Everyone would be better off." Sheesh. Talk about drama.

"You're disgusting."

Ryuichi didn't have to open his eyes or even sniff the air to know who it was. "If I'm so disgusting, why does Ravindra keep me around?" He glanced up to his left to see Khai leaning against the archway where Zuko had once stood. Ryuichi's chest turned ice cold, and he wrapped his arms around his own figure with a shiver.

"For the same reasons Setsuya does. You file paperwork well."

"Shut _up_." Within moments a pair of cloudy orange eyes was staring down at him with a revolted stare.

"You should be proud to be a vampire, Ryuichi. Never question our gift." Khai spat out his words venomously, making determined eye contact with the man. They were the words that had been drilled into him since he'd been born into vampirism, and Ryuichi couldn't blame him for being so hopelessly confused.

"Don't regurgitate Ravindra's drivel," Ryuichi muttered, returning the glare with equal ferocity. Without warning, his hand lunged forward and clasped around Khai's throat with a hiss, "We're monsters, understand? The only gift we possess is destruction!"

The younger vampire jerked out of his grasp, leaning over to whisper, "You're wasting time, Ryuichi. _'_ _I feel as though I could tell you anything…'_" Khai sneered, imitating Zuko's voice. "You've gained his trust. It's time to act."

"Ravindra bode his time for over seventy years before he decided to act. You could learn a little something from him." Who did this _child _think he was? Ryuichi was utterly annoyed at being threatened by this boy who thought the world revolved according to his opinion. "Khai, just… just trust me. It's best for Setsuya and Zuko's bond to progress into the final stage before it's cut."

"I'm not saying it should be severed now, but you know that timing is vital. We have one chance and if their relationship hasn't been strained enough by that time, you know what will happen."

"I know, I know," Ryuichi groaned, rolling over onto his side and resting his head on his arm. "I'm working on it, okay? Subtlety may fly right over your head, but it's a long-term solution to a complicated problem. The balance is delicate now- his trust in me is firmly placed. Only under specific, yet inevitable circumstances can I draw him in any further. And _those_ will be the defining moments." He quickly changed the subject, eager to cease the other's badgering of him for at least a few minutes. "How is the coven coming along? I've tried to stay away from them when I report to Ravindra. They look like a crazed bunch."

"That's what human blood does to you," Khai admitted, running a hand through his hair with irritation. It was strange- even as he knelt on dirt floor, his posture was perfect just like the rest of Ravindra's lackeys. Heads held high with pride and each motion executed with decisiveness and elegance that Ryuichi could never hope to accomplish. He felt like a half-breed next to a pure-blooded creature. "Perhaps a useful aspect of being under Setsuya's control is the development of restraint. Soon enough, we won't need it. We're about twenty-four vampires strong so far, and it's probably more than Ravindra needs."

"I can imagine…" Ryuichi winced, trying not to imagine twenty-four pairs of blood-crazed eyes. "And the Firelord?"

"You'd think such a man might be more apt to identify deception. He doesn't seem to suspect a thing." Khai's silver hair sparkled in the dim chandelier light, and Ryuichi continued to wonder how someone so poisonous could be so beautiful. Khai was a charming actor to be sure, getting Setsuya to believe that he was the polar opposite of what he really was- a blood-loving, seductive, confident, guilty-as-hell traitor.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Firelord ended up trying to get rid of us once we exterminate Setsuya's population." The word 'exterminate' left a dirty taste in Ryuichi's mouth, and he tried to ignore the unbearable void of his chest. He couldn't even bring himself to feel guilt. He was heartless.

"Ravindra has the same hunch," Khai explained, a hand clasping the pocket watch in his tunic. "But Ozai will be dead before he can blink." For some reason, the word 'Ozai' sounded like 'Zuko' to Ryuichi's ears. He shivered and without warning his shame surfaced.

"Yeah... Listen, you'd better stop stalking me. If Zuko sees you sulking around, he'll wonder about the connection between us. I don't want him to think that I'm associating with the vampire who tried to kill him," Ryuichi scoffed, turning over onto his side.

"Just wait, Ryuichi. What I said to him will make a difference." With these words Khai was gone and Ryuichi was alone once more, staring up at the earthen ceiling with expressionless eyes.

Perhaps it was better he hadn't died. He deserved to live in this eternal hell.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Upon knocking on the door of Rohan and Akane's residence, Zuko couldn't have imagined a warmer welcome. Instantly he was pulled into the room and thrust into a comfortable chair with a cup of warm tea in one hand and a plate of sliced pears (Zuko's self-proclaimed favorite fruit) in the other. He couldn't deny that out of the few apartments he'd been in, this one had the most welcoming atmosphere. In the living quarters was a lovely burgundy furniture set including a sofa, two chairs, and a hickory coffee table. The earth floor was covered for the most part with a rug woven with red and brown thread with circular patterns, and a small pile of coal sat in the corner that no doubt served as a temporary stove for Zuko's beverage. The customary dull, brown walls were adorned with paintings of floral patters and landscapes that determinedly served to brighten the room.

Rohan sat in the chair across from his, a signature smile written across his face while Akane sat cross-legged on the couch, shuffling through shards of colored sea glass set out on the coffee table before her. "I know that I have a blue piece here somewhere," she mumbled as she separated each shard from the pile with a concentrated frown. "I could have sworn I found it last week."

"Is blue an uncommon color?" Zuko asked, leaning over to examine the glass in interest. The collection made up mostly of shades of red, complimented with a few green and purple shards that Akane had found about the shores in her free time. She had taken up the art of jewelry making, as exhibited from the gorgeous red pendant hanging around her neck and the series of bracelets on the cushion beside her.

"In the Fire Nation, yes," she replied, holding a piece up to the light given off by the set of candles in the corner desk. "Most of the sea glass around this coastline comes from the beer bottles chucked off of sailor's boats. There aren't a whole lot of Water Tribe flasks lying about." She sighed and began arranging the shards from the lightest to darkest shades. "Sometimes I resent the human colonies for segregating themselves according to elements. You're not offended, Zuko?"

"Not at all," he assured her, sipping the warm tea cautiously, which he found to be surprisingly delicious. It hadn't taken him very long to adapt to the vampiric tradition of a racially equal society. Perhaps it was his natural disinterest in politics as a boy, or perhaps the influence his uncle's constant presence had on him. Nevertheless, he found himself quite relieved in this easygoing atmosphere where no one was discussing the "dirt-licking peasants of the Earth Kingdom" or the "damn communists of the Water Tribes" over cigars and wine.

"I was quite shocked when Akane explained to me how such beautiful glass was made," Rohan exclaimed, nodding toward the shards. "We were always so careful about polluting water in the North. It's amazing that such beautiful glass came from ocean litter."

"Are the waters in the North much different than here?" Zuko asked, elated at the prospect of voyaging from nation to nation. _It must have been amazing to live before the Water Tribes were involved in the war. _

"Ah, I've forgotten. People don't travel as much as they used to." Rohan's eyes brightened, as they often did when he was speaking of his homeland. "Our 'shoreline' is made up of iced-over land, naturally. The water is about a few degrees below zero, so there isn't too much swimming, as you can imagine. It's a deep, constant blue for as far as you can see. The Fire Nation waters have much more color in them, with greens and purples you won't find in our icy waters. Even so, the best time to be in northern waters is during the whale migration. It's fantastic! Of course that's when we're usually hunting whales, but it's still amazing to listen to their music."

"Whales don't come close to Fire Nation shores," Zuko said, shaking his head in wonder. "The steamships scare them away."

"You've lived in the palace city since you were born, correct?" Akane inquired of Zuko as she admired a particular violet shard against the light. She placed it on her lap, deeming it the centerpiece for her next project. "How often were you able to visit the coast?"

"Two or three times a year my family would take a vacation to Ember Island… One of the easternmost islands," he added for Rohan's sake. "My father owned a private beach house for our vacations. It was beautiful." He laughed, taking another sip of tea. "When I was seven, my older cousin would take me swimming from midday until sunset. I loved the water so much."

Rohan and Akane exchanged a smile. It was a well known fact that Setsuya had a sentimental attachment to the ocean, and this correlation could hardly be a coincidence. "That sounds lovely. I've never been to Ember Island myself, but I hear their theatre group is extraordinary," Akane exclaimed as she divided her blue glass into separate piles. Zuko choked back a laugh, almost spilling the remaining sediment in his cup all over his shirt. "Oh! Would you like some more tea, Zuko?"

"Hold on, Akane!" Rohan cried before the teenager could say a word, practically leaping over the coffee table and snatching the cup away from him. The vampire knelt across from his wife and placed the saucer on the table with steady hands. Carefully, he swished the cup around a few times and dumped its watery remains into the waiting saucer.

"Oh Rohan, I'm sure that Zuko doesn't believe in your silly tasseography," Akane said with a sigh, although she couldn't help but smile at her enthusiastic lover. Addressing Zuko's inquisitive gaze she said, "Tasseography- the art of reading tea leaves. Rohan learned how to do it many years ago from an Earth Kingdom fortuneteller."

"Not a fortuneteller, a psychic," Rohan corrected her, observing the tea leaves with a concentrated frown. "Jasmine leaves are often the best. Ancient Fire Nation sages considered them to be very spiritual, and drank them every day at sunrise and sunset. Hmmm… I haven't done this for a while. Do you mind, Zuko?"

"Not unless you see something terrible," Zuko said with a shrug, leaning forward to observe the clumps of tealeaves. "Although Akane's right; I don't really believe in this sort of thing."

"Don't tell that to Setsuya." Rohan laughed, tilting his head to observe the outcome. "He can be very superstitious." The vampire was quiet for a few long minutes, before he began to speak in an uncharacteristically soft voice. "This first symbol represents either you, or someone very significant in your present life. The way I see it, it's a swan. Someone elegant, graceful, and beautiful."

_I'd be willing to bet that's Setsuya, _Zuko thought with flushed cheeks and nodded for Rohan to continue.

"Alright, I'm going to read this counterclockwise. This next symbol," he began, identifying the next blotch, "Is a triangle. Equilateral… That means you're involved in a three-way relationship. And this adjacent diagonal line means it has or will put strain on your life. You might end up caught in the middle of two people in an _aporia_- a situation where you can neither proceed forward, nor go backward."

"Can you tell what it has to do with?" Zuko asked, frowning at the 'shapeless' clumps. He mentally slapped himself for being ridiculous. _They're just tea leaves. _But Rohan's voice was so entrancing, so powerful that it was a wonder he hadn't bombarded the man with questions.

"Money, love, power… Doesn't really say. This symbol here looks like a clam… an oyster, perhaps? If it's a clam, it's cautioning you to beware of what you say. If it's an oyster, it means that a deep romance is surfacing a sense of desire and passion that may potentially lead to your first ultimately fulfilling sexual experience." Akane stifled a giggle, and Zuko shot her a helpless look. "These symbols here are in a circular pattern meaning that they are intertwined. This is a curving line, commonly symbolizing a snake. It warns you of someone very close to you who isn't worthy of your trust. This one here looks like an eye, which usually means protection. However, his swirl adjacent to it represents abnormality. It could mean someone whose protection of you is irregular and harmful, or it could be translated literally- someone with strange eyes. This one is a bird with its wings abducted… most likely a raven. It dictates danger near at hand, one that threatens your life. So… I'm willing to bet that someone that you trust who seems prone to overprotecting you will end up putting your life in danger."

Akane, who had been attending to her shards of glass, suddenly stilled and her attention was focused completely on Rohan's words. Despite the absurdity of reading tea leaves to determine one's life progression, Zuko couldn't help but feel nervous. Rohan continued, his voice solemn. "Moving on, these here are two crossed bones- it means you'll need to enhance your spiritual strength." Zuko breathed a sigh of relief, believing for a second that the leaves were predicting his ultimate death. Then, he continued to scold himself for falling back into his trance. "I'd say this one is an apple, representing flourishing creativity and fulfilling living conditions. Here we have a mountain, no, a volcano close to the center. It's warning you that a problem in your life is very, very close to erupting and that you should address any issues you've been ignoring before they backfire and deal you serious damage." Zuko's eyes fell downward in shame- tea leaves or not, good advice. "Ah, the filled-in circle. The _yin_ symbol. By itself, it means excessive femininity and it warns you to beware of an imbalance, an excess of dark energy. Here is the sign of the open hand- temptation. Next to it is a masculine symbol. Judging by your sexuality, this most likely means that an opportunity will present itself for a relationship with another man outside of your present one. Oh! And the fisted hand- it'll be a simultaneous temptation for power as well. Finally in the very center…" Rohan's eyes widened and he bit his lip contemplatively. He stared at the blotch for minutes, and Zuko felt obligated to call out his name softly. Rohan cleared his throat and said, "In the center there is the ancient symbol for the heart with a dagger poised above it. It means that someone you love dearly is going to die."

Akane lifted a hand to her lips, her eyes wide with fear. Zuko felt his heart stop, and then begin pounding. _Someone I love? _"Oh well!" Rohan suddenly exclaimed with a hearty smile. He swished the saucer in his hands a few times as he spoke, "It's nothing but a silly game to pass the time. I'm not even a psychic myself. Would you like some more tea, Zuko?"

"No, thank you very much." Zuko nervously rose and gathered his composure before waving at his friends. "Thank you for the reading, Rohan. I… I have a lot to think about." Akane and Rohan exchanged worried looks as Zuko stumbled outside of the door. His stride turned into a light jog, and his instinct told him to go directly to the vampire lord. He didn't know why he was so worried, except perhaps that the words Rohan spoke seemed to linger in his mind, unable to be dismissed- it was the renowned sign of an accurate reading. He felt a sudden tug along their bond, and he gratefully answered it.

_Zuko? What's the matter?_ Setsuya's concerned voice rang through his mind, and Zuko focused on his mate's words to prevent the tea reading events from being witnessed by the other.

_Nothing! Just had a little scare. Are you busy? _

_Irrelevant question, my beloved. _

Zuko chuckled uneasily, and sprinted to reach the other's office door in record time. He burst through the archway and dashed to Setsuya's side, making a smooth transition into the vampire's lap. Straddling the man's legs, he wrapped his arms around Setsuya's neck and brought him in for a deep kiss. The vampire let out a surprised yelp, which faded into a moan as Zuko pressed his body sensually against the older's. The teenager smiled against the other's lips. Setsuya was not often a vocal lover, but when he was… you know you did something right. Setsuya's cool tongue thrust affectionately into his mouth, his hands traveling down the boy's lower spine and grasping his backside. Zuko jumped, his legs wrapping around the man's chair as he pressed his crotch into the other's abdomen.

Setsuya pulled away just slightly, whispering against the boy's lips, "Thank Agni for teenage hormones." To his misfortune, or perhaps his fortune, the vampire had fed only hours ago, and the blood circulated to his crotch without his conscious control. He groaned with desire and descended to Zuko's neck, sucking gently on the flesh and brushing it with his teeth, causing the other to throw his head back in a silent gasp. He made a rather prominent lovebite on the left side of his mate's throat, as the other squirmed and shuddered. His hands continued to grope the younger's form, massaging the boy's thighs with zest.

_What will Ryuichi think, seeing that bite mark?_

_He'll think we're hopelessly in love. Now please, stop thinking about Ryuichi while we kiss. _

Zuko graciously complied, all troubling thoughts melting away (or rather, all thoughts). The teenager shivered and moaned, as Setsuya stroked all of the right places and their tongues tangled lovingly. Their clothed, erect flesh pressed together at just the right angle… Zuko's body suddenly escaped his control and he began grinding against Setsuya's body, beginning with his chest, and proceeding to his midsection, then his pelvis. It was awkward at first, but the instant he found a momentum Setsuya was gasping and hissing beneath his touch. His arms wrapped against the man's neck as his sexual instincts dictated his movement, much to the vampire's satisfaction. The prolonged taunting caused them both to cry out in longing, and Zuko began to vaguely realize what this could lead to.

The vampire moaned, perspiration forming at his neck as the teenager simulated a thrusting motion against his abdomen. Zuko's breathing turned harsh and loud, and Setsuya began to reciprocate the movement with a groan of longing. The two rocked back and forth, their desires making them oblivious to everything except each other. The younger's submissive instincts now controlled him, his instincts to pleasure as opposed to being pleasured. He flipped around so that his back was pressed up against the older man's chest. With surprising ease, he began grinding his backside into the stiffness between Setsuya's legs, causing the man to nearly reach his end then and there. Setsuya widened his legs with a loud moan and his hand circled the teen's waist, coming to rest on the other's erect member. The vampire's warmed hand began moving in a firm pattern, traveling up and down his length as he listened to the teenager gasp with pleasure.

Setsuya's imagination went wild, as visions of a young man beneath him in a state of pure ecstasy overtook his mind, causing him to center every ounce of focus he had on bringing the boy straddling his body satisfaction. He gripped the younger's length and moved his fingers in slow, taunting circles that made him whimper with longing. The teenager, meanwhile, was dwelling on the thought of being filled with the flesh of another, a new and tempting prospect. He wanted to feel his soul mate inside of him, he wanted the physical union that accompanied this pleasure. Zuko felt all aspects of his lower body tighten, and he moaned as a hand slipped underneath his shirt and thumbed a nipple, causing the nerves in his chest to muddle his brain. The teenager was sure he let out a curse, as his heart raced in his chest and his entire body flushed with an unbearable heat that made the vampire grip his thighs with frustrated passion. "Agni, Setsuya…"

_If it's an oyster, it means that a deep romance is surfacing a sense of desire and passion that may potentially lead to your first ultimately fulfilling sexual experience._

Setsuya pulled away, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Oyster?"

Zuko swallowed nervously, his hands moving to his sash and untying his tunic. He turned around and pressed his bare chest up against the man's and whispered, "Nothing, nothing. Why don't we go somewhere a little more private and-"

"You've had a tealeaf reading," Setsuya said with some amusement, reaching around Zuko and pulling his shirt back over his shoulders. The hormonal teenager was more than a little disappointed, shifting slightly in his state of need. "Rohan must have done it for you. I didn't think you believed in that sort of thing."

"I don't!" Zuko defended, folding his arms and staring determinedly at the wall behind Setsuya. And now the mood was _ruined_, thank you very much! He felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he muttered, "And I'm not going to share it with you either."

"That's fine."

"Setsuya, I'm not-… It is?" Zuko raised an eyebrow, trying to judge whether or not Setsuya had been replaced by some sort of imposter.

"Absolutely. A spiritual reading is a very sacred and personal event. I would never ask you to share something like that with me." Setsuya smiled, placing a gentle kiss on the flustered teen's cheek. "The only advice I can give you is not to wait and watch for the events to happen, or you'll miss them. I had a tea reading once or twice a year. Kuzon used to mock me for it, but I found it entertaining. The readings were usually spot-on. Maybe it was because of my spiritual practices. I've noticed that the more you meditate, the more accurate the readings are. It helps you develop a relationship with the Spirits."

_Well, that's not a relief. _Zuko would admit that his meditation practices were slacking as of late, but he often spent three to four hours meditating during the nighttime due to his constant insomnia while he lived in the palace. Meditation… He could use some meditation right now. Maybe some yoga too. "Would you meditate with me, Setsuya?" the voice was soft and uncertain, but it drew the vampire's attention immediately. It was an intimate gesture to ask to meditate with another person, usually only done between lovers and best friends.

"If… If that's what you want." Setsuya stared at him wondrously, as though he'd asked the man to lie back on the floor and try to count the number of cracks in the ceiling. He took control of his blood flow and managed to rid himself of the physical manifestation of his longing. "I'd be honored. Give me a few more minutes to wrap up my work. Ryuichi came in to work today and we managed to smooth out a few rough edges." Zuko hid a smile, sliding off of his mate's lap and onto the floor beside him.

"Oh really? I'm glad. You two were getting along so well before that. I didn't want to be the cause of a fracture."

"The only fracture resulted from my stupidity," Setsuya assured him, as he added numbers in his head. _How much money could the people possibly need for 'miscellaneous activities'? _This was why he needed an accountant. Unfortunately, no vampire had yet managed to choose an accountant as their victim in their bloodlusty spree. "Ryuichi knows more than I give him credit for." Zuko just shrugged, his mind suddenly occupied with the way Setsuya's tongue ran its course throughout his mouth. And those hands, those masterful hands…"There we are. I'm finished for the day. I'm still waiting for news, however. I have vampires stationed in the outskirts of all surrounding towns, vampires who can pick up a particular scent a mile away. They should find Ravindra's servants soon, and I'll end this once and for all. Not like last time." He sighed, rising from his chair and taking the younger man's hand as they walked back to the vampire's quarters.

"You'll find that bastard soon," Zuko assured him, blushing as an arm wrapped around his waist. "Ravindra is fighting a losing game. What does he expect to do? Take down the whole Fire Nation Army? They don't stand a chance."

"I still worry for our safety," the vampire murmured, opening the door for his soul mate with a shake of his head. "The Fire Nation will blame _us _for the destruction, and seek to kill all remaining vampires." Zuko remained silent, for he could not deny that his homeland was less than sympathetic. The more he was separated from the Fire Nation, the more he came to question the nature of their conquest. He had heard stories from the younger vampires about what the war outside of the Fire Nation was like, and he wondered how the 'sharing of greatness' could result in such destruction. Diplomacy, not war, was the most agreeable method of trade and the sharing of traditions. The Firelord… his _father_ couldn't truly have the betterment of the other nations in mind. Perhaps the man's attitude to the Water and Earth Nations was more analogous to his attitude towards the vampire population- a pest to be rid of once the power had been obtained. Zuko glanced over at his soul mate as the man shut the door, knowing that there were a few key questions that required utmost truth and faith to answer. Now, more than ever, they were on the tip of his tongue.

Setsuya winced, knowing that he had irrevocably reminded his soul mate of his home. The vampire knew the risks of meditating with his soul mate- in the climax of their spiritual bonding, he was nothing less than an open book for the other to assess. But if this was the way Zuko was meant to find out, so be it. The boy remained silent as he fell into the lotus position in the middle of the room, patting the floor across from him in an invitation. The vampire smiled, falling into an identical position and whispering, "I'm grateful for this opportunity, Zuko. I didn't think you would want to do this so soon." Before the teenager could ask what he meant, the man closed his eyes and intertwined their hands. Zuko followed the suit, storing the question for later. Slowly he cleared his mind, focusing on the sensation of his chest expanding and depressing with every breath. Setsuya's hands were distractingly cold against his, but his firebending reflexes balanced the temperature between them. The silence became more comfortable, and Zuko relished the presence of his soul mate across from him. It had been a while since his mind had been in a state of such peace…

With time, the vague sense of Setsuya's presence in Zuko's mind slowly became more pronounced, as did his own heartbeat. The teenager shivered with discomfort, but did not break their trance. His heartbeat rung in his ears, his breath increased, and his hands tightening their grip on the other's.

_Thump… Thump, Thump… Thump… Thump, Thump… _

The pattern became more rapid, and he couldn't stop shaking. _Setsuya. _The presence that he identified as his soul mate was increased a hundred-fold in his mind, and the darkness became suppressing and restricting. Within a moment the restriction became immediate exposure- everything that made Setsuya… _Setsuya _enveloped him. Every ounce of loyalty, fear, protection, love, aching desire, every shattered piece of his heart; it was overbearing, it was _painful. _For a brief moment, he couldn't differentiate his own spiritual energy from the other's. This was when Zuko _lost _it.

The teenager let out a cry, breaking their spiritual connection and leaping to his feet. Setsuya was jolted back to the physical realm to see his soul mate leaning against the wall, trying to control his shaking. "Zuko?!" The vampire rose, only to be stopped by his mate's extended hand, motioning for him to stay away. After a few painful, helpless minutes Setsuya slowly approached his soul mate and putting a gentle hand to the boy's cheek. "Zuko, what's wrong? What happened?"

"What _happened_?" the teenager asked, tears streaming down his face as he glared at the vampire. "You tell me! What _was _that?"

Realization awakened in Setsuya's eyes. _He didn't know! He had no idea. _"I'm so sorry, Zuko. I thought you understood, I thought you'd read the last scroll. I thought you knew what would happen." He took the trembling boy by the hand and led him to the bed, prodding him to lie down. The vampire lord faced the young man, wrapping one arm around his waist to support his back while using his other hand to stroke his cheek and wipe away his tears. "What we experienced was called a spiritual… orgasm," Setsuya began somewhat uncomfortably, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "It's the final step in our bonding process. When we meditate together, we come not only in touch with our own selves, but our partner's unguarded identity as well. At one point, we cease to be separate beings and our souls touch and unite. At this point, we come into contact with every aspect of each other that we've come to love. The first time usually results in utter spiritual completion and unbearable sexual desire perhaps leading to physical union as well, but it was broken before we experienced the full climax."

It was no wonder Setsuya thought he understood what it meant, considering the way he'd acted before. But it was too much, far too much. "I'm sorry, Setsuya. I didn't mean to freak out-"

The vampire kissed him silent, tilting his chin to look him directly in the eye. "No. I'm sorry. As your soul mate, I should have been more tuned into your intentions. There's nothing wrong with not being ready for something."

"But you seemed just fine with it," Zuko protested, feeling immensely guilty for interrupting such a sacred ritual out of fear. He came to a realization that made his heart pound and his nerves fray- Setsuya was ready for more than Zuko could give him.

Sensing this, the vampire was quick to correct him. "We are in this together, Zuko. If you're not ready, _we're _not ready. It was just expressed through you, that's all. Never, ever let me do something that you're not comfortable with. It's necessary for us to step outside our boundaries, but you should listen to your instincts." He kissed the boy's cheek, but he could still feel guilt surfacing in the other's heart. Hatching an idea, he rose up from his spot on the bed and began shuffling through the cloaks beside them with a smile. "I almost forgot- I'm taking you out tonight, if you want to go."

"Taking me out?" he asked in a slightly scratchy voice, his expression doubtful. Setsuya's idea of 'taking him out' could very well be watching the vampire hunt and drink the blood of small, adorable animals.

"On a date, per say. We're going to an art gallery in one of the coastal cities. They have a wonderful collection from talented street artists. Maybe you'd like to go out to dinner too? It's a smaller city, somewhat in the slums. No one will recognize you, and we can go as a couple. What do you say?" Setsuya couldn't express the joy he felt in his heart watching the younger's eyes light up.

"I'd love that! Come and get me from Ryuichi's apartment in a few minutes." With this Zuko bounded out the door and toward his teacher's room with a smile larger than life on his face. The vampire answered the door in a rather lethargic manner, though he seemed to brighten a bit when he saw Zuko.

"Hey, Princess. What's up?"

"Can you, um…" Zuko blushed a bit before gathering his confidence. "Can you do my make-up, Ryu? Setsuya's taking me out on a date and… you know, I want to look nice for him."

"Of course I will," Ryuichi said with a smile, opening the door for the young man. "You're already as cute as can be, but I'll see what I can do." He sat the teenager down on the couch and got to work quickly. "So a date, huh? Talk about spontaneous romance. It's a little unusual for Setsuya to travel above ground outside of business. Where's he taking you?"

"To an art gallery and a restaurant afterwards."

"Really? Hmm… I'd have never thought it. Alright, we're going to do things a little differently this time. Let's try a fiery, strong red shadow and a black lining. It'll make your eyes seem a little brighter. We'll add a touch of powdered selenium glass for sparkle as well." Zuko nodded, now a little more at ease with Ryuichi crouching over him and applying coatings of cosmetics to his face. The vampire had a bit of fun with the liner, giving it a slight upward curl just beyond his eyelid. "Blink and… perfect. Now remember, teenagers like you look most kissable when they bat their lashes and give their boyfriend that half-lidded stare. But don't wink too much, or he'll think he's going to get lucky- is that a lovebite?"

"_Ryuichi_!"

"What? Excuse me for trying to help you preserve your innocence!" Zuko's cheeks flushed a bright red, remembering only a while ago when he and Setsuya had come within minutes of stripping off their clothes and sexing each other up on the vampire lord's desk. Ryuichi completed the boy's makeup and stood back, nodding in approval. "There we are. Setsuya better keep a tight hold of you or you'll be stolen out of his arms."

"Thanks, Ryu. And… thanks for talking to Setsuya today. He seems a little more at ease now." Zuko rose and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. As though on cue, there was a knock on the door courtesy of Setsuya, who held out a cloak for the teenager with a smirk.

"You look stunning. Ready to go?" the vampire asked, shaking his head at Ryuichi, who shot him an expectant wink. They could both sense the change in concentration of Zuko's hormone levels, and to Ryuichi it seemed inevitable that Setsuya would be benefitting in some manner from this night.

"Yeah," Zuko said, hiding a smile as he wrapped the cloak around him. "Let's go." He waved goodbye to Ryuichi, whose own smile fell upon their departure. The vampire trudged over to his couch and laid with this back to the door with the intent of falling into vampiric unconsciousness. The void was gone, but it was replaced with something even worse- heartbreak.

_They're so in love… I can't do it. I _won't _do it. _

Even as he thought this, his hand trailed to his stomach where a crescent-shaped scar ran across his naval- a scar that should have disappeared once he became a vampire. He knew then that he didn't have a choice.

After checking a few things off with Hayate, Setsuya led Zuko by the hand to one of the farther entrances to the world above them. "I came across this gallery when I was selling paintings done by citizens of our population. It's small, but it usually has interesting exhibits with a lot of variety. I'm sure you'll like it." He pushed in a particular block of stone when they reached the end of a corridor, and the ground shifted to form an earthen staircase toward the surface. A cool wave of salty sea air washed over them both, and they let out a simultaneous sigh of appreciation.

"I'm impressed Setsuya," Zuko said somewhat playfully. "You certainly know how to brighten someone's day." The teenager had to admit, he was a bit taken aback. Setsuya had never seemed like a romantic man.

"Is it so easy to win your affection?" Setsuya questioned, taking the teenager by the hand once again as he was led up the steps. "Don't be so surprised. I can be considerate sometimes." Zuko chuckled as they emerged from a rocky cliffside, and the flashing lights of the nearby city could be seen just a ways away amidst the dusk sky. "Stay close to me, now. This can be a rough neighborhood." They walked along the shore for a while, enjoying the methodical rhythm of the water only a few yards away. They could feel it- something about their bond was familiar within the range of the ocean. Setsuya felt somewhat nostalgic as the warm firebender's hand clasping his was no longer Zuko's, but Kuzon's. The vampire quickly dismissed the thought, shooting a quick glance at the other to make sure he hadn't noticed his mind slip. The younger, however, was still in a state of euphoria which made Setsuya feel even guiltier. What if his mind slipped during a more intimate time, such as kissing or even their love-making when they saw the time to be fit? What if Zuko noticed and was convinced Setsuya was using him as some sort of replacement? No, the young man knew him better than that… Didn't he?

_Don't worry about it, _he told himself as he leaned over to give the teenager a kiss on the throat._ Zuko is Zuko, Kuzon is Kuzon, and you're here to have a good time. _Zuko seemed positively overwhelmed at all of the attention he was receiving, causing him to ponder if the older man did have any ulterior motives. Zuko had never been to one of the 'slum' cities, as the undesirables of the Fire Nation tended to inhabit them. The filthy streets abundant in drunks and an excess of obvious prostitutes didn't quite warm his heart, but you could find that south of the palace city as well if you went far enough.

Setsuya kept a tight hold of Zuko's hand, but he didn't seem as tense as the teenager thought he might be in such an environment. _I've seen worse,_ the vampire explained, addressing Zuko's unspoken question. They had walked only a few blocks before Setsuya tugged on the younger's hand and led him into a rather tight fit through a narrow alleyway.

"How did you come across this place again?" Zuko joked as they both dodged lines of laundry hanging from the windows of the apartments above.

"It was referred to me," Setsuya said almost cryptically, sneaking past their obstacles with mystic grace that made his companion envious. The vampire led him to the very end of the corridor and through a barred door that appeared on their left. Upon entering the gallery, warmed with a fire to prevent moisture accumulation, the first impression Zuko received was _'traditional gothic castle'_. The walls were made up of deteriorated stone, darkened with dirt and time. A series of chandeliers lined with spider webs hung from the low ceiling, dimly illuminating the vast collection of paintings, sculptures, and drawings adorning the walls and niches. The place was utterly deserted, save for a small rat he swore he saw scamper across the room. Even so, it was _breathtaking _for Zuko, and Setsuya could sense that it was to his satisfaction. Sure it was the shabbiest, most morbid atmosphere that could have been imagined, but the quantity and quality or the art was _amazing._

"Welcome to Red Rain Gallery."

Zuko gasped, jolting backward and hanging on to Setsuya's arm in shock. The vampire maintained his composure, petting the younger man's hair comfortingly. Before them stood a woman whose aura seemed to scream, 'witch!' Clad in a grey wispy dress and with skin no more colored than Setsuya's, the women's wrinkled old flesh and fiery golden eyes made for quite a… _shocking_, ghost-like figure. The woman smiled at Zuko, who could barely contain his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said in a kind, scratchy voice. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sure you'll find our collection of artwork to be interesting. Our newest exhibit down the left hallway is a black and white themed collection featuring some wonderful contemporary artists and a few rather unusual pieces. I'll leave you both to explore and you're free to address me with any questions you have."

Zuko uttered a small 'thank you', and clung even tighter to his companion as the woman took a seat in the dusty chair next to the entrance. _She scared me half to death, Setsuya!_

_An odd woman, to be sure, but she is very kind to strangers._ Strangers? Who could be any stranger than her?They moved toward the closest wall of art, a wall that Zuko became very fond of immediately. Upon it was a selection of realist paintings, stretching from landscapes, to portraits, to bloody corpses, and bowls of fruit.

"Now see _this _is a quality portrait!" Zuko commended with envy, tapping to the side of a particular drawing that featured a far greater depth in shading than the teenager had yet to achieve. It depicted a close-up of a man seated on a park bench, one leg strung over the other and a book sitting in his lap, though his eyes were clearly focused on anything but the text.

"The dimension is impressive," the vampire agreed, studying the drawing with a frown. "I'll admit the details are well done. But notice the man's features; hardly any expression. The artist sacrificed emotion for aesthetics. Gets a bit boring after a while." Zuko smiled; if there was one aspect of his artwork Setsuya praised him for, it was his portrayal of inner emotion and spirituality. The man claimed to him once that 'even those meant to have no expression have expression'. Setsuya found himself attracted to pictures portraying blood of any sort, much to Zuko's amusement. The vampire found himself staring at a single painting for almost ten minutes, one depicting a vivid red puddle of the substance dripping from the black abyss above.

The younger man found himself staring at a drawing of a male teenager, half dressed on a bed with his hand down his pants and giving the viewer a sultry, 'come hither' look. The man looked… awfully familiar, like someone he knew. The person's face was slightly shadowed, but he was certain he'd met him somewhere before. Although, who did he know that had a scar across his stomach? Zuko felt a blush taint his cheeks as Setsuya wrapped his cold hands around the teenager's eyes and whisper, "Don't fall for his seductive gaze. I love you more than a two-dimensional drawing ever could." Zuko laughed and grasped the man's hands, leading him to the next line of artwork as Setsuya cast a final glance at the piece that had captured his soul mate's gaze. The man remembered it very well, being one of the pieces he'd sold to the gallery himself, done by an anonymous vampire with a broken heart. It isn't easy, falling prey to someone you try not to love after a single night, but some managed to do it.

When they approached the abstract paintings, however, Setsuya remained entranced while Zuko wrinkled his nose at most of the works. "I don't really…_understand_," he whispered to his soul mate, pointing out one canvas with a gorgeous mixture of blue, red, and green splatters that made Setsuya's shoulder sag in wonder. "I mean it's beautiful, but what is being depicted? What did the artist mean by it?"

"Well… Notice how the blue is somewhat concentrated and curving. I'll bet the artist used that color to represent some sort of sadness she observed within her lifetime. The green is more spread out, more random and lively. I'm willing to bet that's a depiction of happiness. The red looks as though it's been splattered from afar, in large quantities. Anger, perhaps?"

Zuko examined the painting once more, his finger tracing the frame with a sigh. "I suppose I can appreciate it. It just seems like a bit of a more personal work, something you can keep by your side. Then again, it's not… Oh, I don't know!" Setsuya laughed, kissing the frustrated teen's cheek. He could tell that the younger was being challenged, and having a fantastic time trying to sort through it all. Abstract art was never introduced to the palace grounds, as it lacked 'practicality'. "This one, I suppose, is my favorite." Zuko pointed toward a smaller canvas, upon which circles of red and blue on either side swarmed in the middle to meet and become a vibrant purple. "Two elements combining into a central, integral realm. Not to mention it reminds me of your eyes. Just a shade or two off."

"I'll buy it for you, if you like it," Setsuya offered, though Zuko politely raised his hand in refusal.

"Thanks, but once I think I understand an abstract piece, it's better if I don't look again."

The two moved onto the black and white exhibit, which Zuko almost fainted upon viewing. "There is not an _ounce _of color in this room!" he hissed, while Setsuya considered a sculpture that portrayed a DNA-like strand consisting of grey scales on either side and alternating black and white rungs in the center.

"Still, it's amazing what people can do with only black and white. This artist certainly got into the spirit of things." After an hour of critiquing, laughing, and talking, Setsuya was convinced that he had made the perfect choice for their date. As they reached the entrance of the gallery once again, they both bowed to the keeper and made their way out after the vampire slipped a bit of money into the woman's coat pocket unnoticed. He always ended up feeling guilty walking into such a place with nothing to buy or sell. "Where shall I take you to dinner, Beloved? You can pick anywhere and anything you want. Price is no objective."

"What a gentleman you are!" Zuko laughed, wrapping the man's arm around his waist with a mischievous smile as they emerged from the narrow corridor. "Maybe when we go home, I'll show you my thanks and offer you a little dinner of your own… Just a taste, of course." The teenager turned his head in such a way that left his neck utterly exposed, causing the vampire's mouth to water in anticipation. As controlled as he was, he could only handle small amounts of blood at low frequencies to keep from becoming too lustful.

They proceeded down the street for a bit before Zuko nodded toward a particular restaurant across the way. "Sign says they have the best teriyaki in the Fire Nation. I'm _dying_ to know what the Fire Nation's best teriyaki tastes like."

"Can't taste any worse than onion and banana juice," Setsuya muttered. Zuko appeared utterly disgusted.

"Onion and _banana_ juice?"

"Drank it for an entire week when I went on a spiritual retreat. I was fifteen, and I can still taste it sometimes…" The man shuddered. "I wouldn't recommend it."

Suddenly feeling more blessed at the thought of having teriyaki, Zuko dragged his soul mate to the nominated restaurant. Upon entering the establishment a fierce aroma of booze and smoke overwhelmed the two, and the teenager winced. _I think I made the wrong choice. _

_Nowhere else would be better, _Setsuya assured him, pulling back his hood as he requested a table for two. Stepping forward, Zuko found himself being verbally courted by a male passing by the bar, a taunting smirk on man's face.

"Hey, babe. You want to come home with a _real _man tonight?"

_He's going to die, _Zuko concluded watching Setsuya's face grow stern. To his surprise, the vampire whipped him around and viciously kissed him within the sight of the man, his hands traveling down the teen's spine and gripping his backside possessively. For once, Zuko didn't mind Setsuya's overprotective nature. The bar residents wolf whistled and spit out catcalls, while Setsuya merely winked, taking hold of his companion by the waist.

"You're only old news once you've been claimed," the vampire whispered, kissing the breathless teenager on the forehead. "Otherwise you'd be harassed all night." Zuko was proud of Setsuya's accomplishment in overcoming jealousy, so much so that he didn't care to scold the man for groping him… in public. A seating host, dressed far more decently than anyone else in the bar, waved his hand and motioned to the two that their table was ready. Seated in the back of the establishment, to Zuko's relief, the teenager finally relaxed and allowed himself to take in his environment with wonder. The theme of the restaurant seemed to be a mixture of "oceanic-pirate" and "feel up your whore in the middle of the place". From the fish nets and lobsters hanging from the ceiling to the two young teenagers giving each other lap dances on the table across from them, Zuko wasn't inclined to focus his stare on anything but his soul mate.

"You seem uncomfortable," Setsuya noted aloud, pushing his glass of water away from him.

"I've never really been anywhere like this before," the teenager admitted, tracing the condensation on his glass. "Before now, I'd hardly ever been outside of the palace walls without a guard. Usually ditched them anyway."

"That sounds like you," Setsuya said with a chuckle, interrupted when a waiter came to take their order. Zuko politely requested chicken teriyaki, well done of course. His companion shook his head, ordering nothing.

"So what happens if a vampire eats human food?" Zuko inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him once their waiter departed.

"No vampire in the population has ever been stupid enough to try it. We don't have the taste buds for it, really. Our esophagus can't expand very well, and the food would most likely just sit and rot in our stomach. Once a vampire did accidentally swallow a piece of animal flesh, and it was my duty to tear open her stomach and quickly pull it out. You know how fast our skin heals- it was a tricky process."

"Ah, the beauty of being a leader."

Setsuya smiled, leaning forward in his chair and whispering, "That reminds me about modern Fire Nation nobility."

"Ah," Zuko said with a somewhat distasteful, yet excited tone. "Naturally, they live within the confines of the palace city. Their investments are largely concentrated in the industrial movement, making them one of the richest generations that ever _graced _the nation's soil. Their cloaks are made up finely threaded silk from the sweatshops of the southern islands and they hire servants for their servants' servants."

"Servants? Is that what they call slaves now?"

"The Fire Nation only recently emerged from slavery, but it's predicted to start up once again after the conquest of the Water Tribe Nations. We have a history of treating foreigners like the scum beneath our shoe." Zuko's eyes turned sad at this, though his tone was mostly indifferent. "I grew up under the notion that I had a duty to enforce our culture onto others as the superior race. It only took me a few old, forbidden books to realize that our glory came at others' downfall."

Setsuya nodded, his heart a bit heavy. It was one aspect of his heritage he'd never been proud of. "I'm impressed that you're not easily influenced. You grew up as a prince, after all."

"I spent more time with my uncle than anyone else when I was young. He was fed up with the war after his son, my older cousin, died in an attempt to bring down Ba Sing Se." Setsuya noted a pain within Zuko's heart, and stored the information for later. "Gradually, his speculation subdued his sense of racial superiority, and he became more uncomfortable with the idea of violence."

"Are you close with your uncle?" Setsuya knew he was taking a risk asking so many questions; he was at a point where his desire to understand his soul mate outmatched his fear of Zuko's rejection of him arising from homesickness or anger at having been 'stolen' away from his family.

"He was like a father figure to me," Zuko admitted twirling a loose thread from his robes between his fingers. Sure enough, the teenager's first thoughts consisted of '_Does he miss me?' 'I wonder if he's okay.' 'They've probably called off the search for me by now.' 'He must think I'm dead.' _The vampire squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, but he understood that he probably deserved said discomfort in every way, shape, and form. "As you can imagine, my father wasn't around much seeing as how he was the Firelord and I was a failure of a son. He favors Azula, my sister- the perfect firebender and the perfect manipulator. She isn't gentle or insecure, nor does she have the slightest amount of compassion. So, my uncle stepped in and raised me with his morals. Thank Agni for that, or I wouldn't be who I am." Zuko fell silent as his food arrived, eyeing the chicken rather skeptically. It seemed well-cooked, and Setsuya smelled it to be sure it was void of any poisons or drugs with the intent of making the boy easier to be taken advantage of.

"Tell me, is it the best teriyaki in the Fire Nation?" Setsuya asked with a chuckle as the teenager chewed thoughtfully.

"I must admit, it's fantastic. Of course, maybe I'm speaking from a biased standpoint; everything tastes better around you." Setsuya's heart would have leapt in his chest, and it nearly did.

"What was your favorite food as a mortal?" Zuko asked as he continued to devour his chicken intermingled with clumps of rice.

"Oh, that's a difficult one. It's hard to remember… The one taste that really stands out is watermelon. Kuzon used to feed it to me mouth-to-mouth the summer we were a couple. He called it the 'perfect summer fruit'."

"Watermelon? Those are hard to find now. Most of our produce is imported. We still grow rice and wheat, but the majority of our diet comes from meat and poultry." He gestured down to his chicken. "I've never had a watermelon. What's it taste like?"

"It's sweet, and its texture is crisp and pleasing. It's a bit of a cross between an apple and sugar water. Although if you've never tasted the seeds of a pomegranate, you've never _tasted_." Setsuya almost gasped when Zuko shook his head. "Are you that deprived? Don't worry, I'll find you one. They're in season at the moment."

Upon finishing his meal, the teenager's lover called for the check and found himself shocked to find the younger was staring seductively at him, cocking his neck invitingly. _The offer still stands, Setsuya. My blood is yours. _The vampire moaned with desire, feeling his entire body ache for the sustenance his soul mate was allowing him to indulge in. The teenager slipped on his cloak as Setsuya paid the bill, both content with the night they spent together and anxious for the rest to proceed. Keeping his arm wrapped around his companion's shoulders, Setsuya walked Zuko out of town and onto the shores, where they spent their time lounging and leisurely watching the waves.

Reclining back into the sand, Zuko had never felt more at home with himself and his soul mate as they lay together tracing absent patterns in the sand and listening to the waves gently soothe the shore. The beach was deserted, except for a couple half a mile down from them that seemed to have already had their fun and had fallen asleep with their clothing tossed in every which direction. Zuko himself slowly untied the sash holding his shirt closed, eyeing the deserted beach as Setsuya crouched above him, stricken with longing. Careful not to put too much weight on the other's wounded chest, he straddled the younger across the waist and leaned forward to take in his scent. The teenager laid back in the sand, trying to keep calm as the other began massaging his chest and breathing deeply against his neck. Careful not to pierce the skin too far, Setsuya gently nipped the flesh just above the carotid artery, allowing fresh, oxygenated blood to flow from the wound. Zuko shuddered beneath him in a masochistic state, gripping the vampire's shoulders in ecstasy. Setsuya lapped up the blood like a sweet desert to be savored, gaining even more satisfaction at watching his soul mate squirm beneath him.

He let out a moan as the vampire's lips met his own, using one hand to caress the boy's cheek and the other to rub his thigh. If he didn't get more of this, he was going to go _insane. _"Don't stop, don't stop," the teenager whispered somewhat incoherently, feeling his legs wrap around the man's waist. This was good, this was _right. _And if anyone told him it wasn't, they could be reincarnated as a slug for all he cared. Zuko stroked Setsuya's loose hair, this position feeling all too familiar for the both of them. He knew how to express his love to the vampire, he knew what he wanted. He trembled, leaning forward and whispering in the man's ear, "Take me, Setsuya. Have me on this beach, like you did before."

Setsuya cupped the teen's face and gave him a deep kiss as he longed for the same physical union. "I would be honored," he murmured, nuzzling the younger's cheek. He didn't need to ask affirmation; he could feel determination and passion radiating from the being beside him. Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss, and the vampire lord whispered, "How do you want to proceed?" He almost laughed at the dazed expression of the younger. "Top or bottom?"

"I didn't know I had a choice." Zuko felt his stomach twist, as though he feared making the wrong move.

"I won't lie to you, Zuko. Receiving can be painful." He interrupted his sermon by tracing the other's lips with his tongue. "If you're nervous, however, it'll be easier on you to take a more passive role. My body isn't nearly warmed by enough blood to make the experience pleasurable if you dominated. Either way, I'll guide you."

The teenager considered the matter, although it didn't take him long to define the aching in his body- the aching to be filled. Setsuya sensed the younger's desire before a word was spoken, and began by pressing cool kisses against the chest below him. Zuko steadied his breath, trying to remain calm as the reality of the situation hit him dead on. Setsuya, regardless of circumstances, had been with three men and had more experience than one would hope for from a lover. Zuko had never even brought a man to a sexual climax.

_Don't worry; I'm not evaluating you. _

Zuko chuckled, nodding as he brought the man down for a deep kiss. The fine sand beneath his body seemed very pleased to accommodate every move they made. Setsuya, careful not to shift too much of his weight onto the other's body, ran his hands up and down Zuko's chest sensually. He grew erect upon the slightest brushes that the teenager made against his hip, self-conscious by how easily aroused he was. His tongue slid deep between the younger man's lips, tracing teasing patterns against the roof of his mouth. Setsuya's hands found their way to his abandoned cloaked, lifting Zuko's lower half upward and edging the clothing beneath him. The smaller of the two made a bold move, wrapping his legs around the other's hips and rubbing their clothed erections together. The two let out a simultaneous groan of longing, as Setsuya's hands searched for the edge of the younger's pants. Zuko allowed his body to relax to the ground as the rest of his clothing was eased off of his body. The vampire smiled at the nude form before him, pressing a kiss against the other's naval.

Nothing about this teenager was unnaturally pale, gaunt, or weak like himself. His skin tone was a healthy crème, his figure was proportionate with strong muscles, and his abdomen was clearly sculpted. Setsuya shivered, unable to imagine the magnificence of entering the body of a firebender. He calmed himself and became submissive as Zuko's curious hands traveled his robes, unwrapping the sash and allowing it to fall to the sand. The robe slid halfway off of the man, exposing his upper half. Immediately the teenager was in awe, his lips partially agape and begging to be kissed. "You look even more beautiful in the moonlight," Zuko whispered, tracing the most prominent veins around his chest as he paid worship to a sensational creature. Using a mixture of Setsuya's longing visual fantasies and his own instincts, he moved in such a way that gave him an aura of experience. Leaning forward, he captured one insipid nipple with his mouth and firmly thumbed the other, causing the man to lean back with a gasp. The teenager whirled his tongue around the man's sensitive skin, causing nerves to send tingles up and down his spinal cord. Setsuya grasped the sand beneath him and arched his back, allowing his robes to fall completely from his form. The teenager gently nibbled on the nerve-rigged patch of skin before falling back to admire the half of his soul mate he had yet to see.

Zuko's cheeks flushed a bright red, and he was fully aware that he was staring. Even so, there was little effort on his part to stop. His soul mate's skin continued its even white tone throughout his lower body, and even his extended member enflamed with blood flow did not colorize in the slightest, save for a darker pulsating vein. The vampire's precum consisted of only clear plasma, lacking the completeness of seed. His thighs were thin from malnutrition as a mortal, but his long legs were nonetheless attractive. Setsuya inclined his head with a smile as thoughts of pure adoration drifted through the other's mind. _Spirits, he's so beautiful. _Zuko's hand trailed down the man's abdomen, drifting past the dark hairs lining the intersection of his legs and wrapping loosely around the erection as the vampire had once done for him. He began moving his hand back and forth in a rhythmic pattern, trying to avoid any painful friction.

Setsuya moaned as he remained on his knees, his hand moving over the other's and firming the grip slightly, guiding the younger's rhythm. "Y-Yes, just like that…" Setsuya shuddered as Zuko's thumb massaged the foreskin, his hips jerking forward in need. How long had it been since he'd felt like this? "Agni, yes!" The younger's confidence built at the sound of the other's voice urging him on, heating his fingers only slightly to watch the other hiss with desire. Zuko rose on his knees as well, pulling their bodies together and pressing their erect flesh together. Both men were pleased with the results, rocking together to absorb the luscious contact. Finally Setsuya gently pushed the gasping and pleading teenager onto the sandy surface and whispered into his ear, "I want you to feel something." He moistened his left index finger in his mouth, as Zuko's breath deepened with anticipation. His hand shifted between the younger's legs as he explained, "This will feel a little strange, but it's the best aspect of physical union. Try to relax your body." The finger gently traced the ring of muscles while the opposite hand caressed Zuko's face.

The teenager squirmed immediately at the invasion, though he felt his body calm as Setsuya leaned forward and kissed his chest repeatedly. The finger gradually eased its way in, while the vampire's erection throbbed at the warmth of the teen's body. Zuko was almost certain the other was going to being stretching him, but instead the digit curved toward the front of his body and gently stroked a particular spot… The teenager almost came, his member twitching and his heart pounding. He twisted his hips desperately, trying to find that sensation again. "Easy," Setsuya warned with a mischievous smile, his free hand rubbing the younger's shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you." He put a light pressure on the spot again, causing the teen to moan with pleasure and arch his back in need.

The need to ejaculate furthered and Zuko hissed, "W-What is that?!

"It's your prostate gland; one of the male hotspots." Setsuya felt tension in his abdomen as he spoke, the sight of his companion's ruffled hair and arched back causing him discomfort. "It will feel wonderful, I assure you." He teasingly rubbed the gland, smiling as Zuko writhed beneath him. Setsuya inserted a second finger into the other's entrance, and his other hand threaded with Zuko's to keep him relaxed. Even in his state of longing, the vampire worked slowly as not to cause significant pain to the other. After much time had passed and patience of the two thinned, Setsuya finally deemed the younger ready. "Zuko?" The teenager looked up through his sweat-dampened hair, breathless and longing for the fulfilling touch of his lover. "Zuko, I don't have any lubricant; something to make entry smoother," he added, as the younger frowned in confusion. "I would never try to demean you, but… I can't stand to hurt you."

"What should I…?" Zuko's words died on his lips as he read the erotic visual imagery the other provided him with. "Oh!" He flushed a bright red, his mind filling with doubt of his skill. Nevertheless, he lowered himself as Setsuya knelt before him, fearlessly taking on the challenge. Grasping the base of the other's erection, he opened his mouth and took the man inside of him. It took every ounce of Setsuya's self-restraint not to thrust into the heat of the other's body, his hands gripping Zuko's hair with a groan. It was better, _a thousand times better _being inside of a human as a vampire. The pleasure was magnified, and Setsuya's nerves sent fiery impulses up and down his body. As not to waste valuable time, Zuko trailed his tongue up and down the hardened length of the man. His hands made their way to Setsuya's hips, and he vaguely recalled his older cousin once talking about a woman 'deep throating' him with his friends when he thought Zuko wasn't listening in. He was pretty sure he understood what that meant now.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko immersed the man within his throat and almost instantly regretted it- he felt as though he would gag at any moment. But the male above him cried out in a deep moan, his body trembling as he fought not to move and disrupt the teenager. "Z-Zuko… You don't have to-" He submitted to a cry as the teenager experimented with a low hum, causing vibrations that almost forced the older man to reach climax. "Oh! That's good, don't stop!" Setsuya's eyes fluttered shut, feeling his hips beginning to rock beyond his control. Zuko continued to hum as his throat constricted tightly around the other's member. No longer able to form words, Setsuya forced his thoughts together: _Enough, please Zuko. I'm going to come! _

The teenager winced, gently pulling away and whispering in a hoarse voice, "I'm sorry. I got carried away. Are you alright?"

Setsuya smiled reassuringly at his lover, despite his aching member. The teenager began to flip over onto his knees, but the vampire shook his head and stopped him. He pressed the young man into the sand and raised his hips, gathering their scattered clothing and using it to support the teen's inclined body. Zuko tried to calm his heartbeat as Setsuya gently parted his legs, leaning forward to kiss him with affection. "I'm going to take it slow for now. Let me know if I hurt you." The younger nodded, wrapping his arms around the man. Inch by inch Setsuya eased himself in, patiently waiting to relieve the other's stress. The first aspect he noticed was the pure, tight, unrivaled heat of the firebender's body. The walls of the teen's entrance pressed against him, causing him to moan and shiver with every shift they made.

Zuko, meanwhile, began to understand what the other meant. It _burned_- it stretched the muscles, forcing them to extend without a proper lubricant. Even so, the feeling of being filled by his beloved vampire and the maddening flesh-to-flesh friction was a phenomenon that Zuko had never dreamed of experiencing. Well, maybe he'd dreamed about it, but this was an unparalleled reality. His head lolled to the side as his arms traveled up and down Setsuya's prominent spine, listening to the soft noises of frustration and satisfaction his lover made.

"You're so beautiful," the vampire whispered, gazing half-dazed into Zuko's golden eyes. "I love you, I love you so much." The younger could only respond in an outpouring of emotions across their bond, his words and thoughts blurred as the man's touch slid over his aching member. Zuko's body flushed as Setsuya was completely immersed within him. The man leaned down and brushed their lips together whispering, "I'm sorry. Breathe, breathe deeply. I won't move until you're ready." The teenager nodded, lying as still as he could as his body adjusted. His chest rose and fell as the vampire clasped his hand, the heat of the one beneath him and the sheer euphoria of his love sending him spiraling into desire. So long, it had been so long since he had loved another in this way.

When the teenager felt only a slight tension in his entrance, he decided to experiment with care. Zuko cried out in a low voice, shifting his hips slightly and brushing the erect member within him against the sensitive region of his inner walls. A wave of pleasure rocked him to his core, numbing him with ecstasy as he whispered, "Setsuya, you can move now." The vampire nodded, biting his lower lip in concentration. He pulled out only an inch or two, pushing back in and causing them both to emit soft moans. A pale hand traveled up Zuko's abdomen, brushing a nipple, tracing his throat, cupping his face…The teenager knew he was in an indecent state with his hair damp with sweat, his legs elevated and spread wide, and his arms lying listlessly on either side of his head. Even so, he could sense that Setsuya had never thought him more beautiful or radiant. The moonlight bathed their bodies as the pace and length of Setsuya's thrusts gradually increased, his hands lowering to the younger's hips in order to stabilize him as their love-making attained rhythm.

Setsuya groaned as he felt his incisors inevitably protract at the sensation of a rapid heartbeat. The teenager failed to notice, his eyes glazed and half-lidded with passion. Zuko closed his eyes, tuning into his instincts as his prostate was stroked and his nerves stimulated. This feeling was familiar, and Zuko utilized his past life's knowledge in order to make the experience more enjoyable to Setsuya. After a deep thrust rubbed his inner walls deliciously, he spread his legs even further before wrapping them around his lover's waist and meeting Setsuya's deep thrusts, bringing him fully into his body every time. The man cried out in bliss, his grip on Zuko's hips tightening as his self control diminished. It was tricky keeping time to Setsuya's movements, but it was well worth it as the additional friction rubbed his prostate rapidly. The teenager saw white as he entered pure elation; Setsuya's overflowing love was more than he could bear.

With Zuko's moan of approval, Setsuya began pounding into his lover's body, though never carelessly. The younger's hips jerked as a hand grasped his erection, pumping it swiftly and earning himself a passionate cry from the teenager. "Ah! S-Setsuya!" Zuko felt his pleasure reach its peak, his aching body longing for satisfaction. Pressure built up in his stomach as the vampire stroked his prostate and length simultaneously. Their gazes met, each sharing fully in this sacred union that had brought them together. Every thrust made the younger's heart leap and his breath slip away, as the vampire immersed himself in the love offered freely to him. Their hands intertwined and for a moment their pleasure combined, causing them both to cry out each others' names at their climax.

They reached orgasm together, Zuko splattering his seed against Setsuya's chest as the mild warmth of the other filled him. The teenager fell against the sandy shore in exhaustion, unwrapping his legs from around the other and lying to rest. Setsuya gently pulled out of the younger's body and settled next to him, stroking his light brown hair as they nestled together on the beach. The waves of the ocean calmed Zuko's raging heart as he kissed the other on the cheek with a murmur, "I had no idea it could be like that. To think I've been painting this whole time and we could have been doing _this_."

_It looks like that oyster paid off._

Setsuya laughed, not at all weary which made Zuko a tad bit envious. "You are the reason it was so wonderful; you gave us every opportunity to strengthen our bond." The two smiled at each other, sharing another deep kiss. The teenager blushed as the reality of his position occurred to him: he was lying naked on the public beach next to his lover for the world to see. The vampire shook his head at the other's worries, pressing a kiss against his forehead. "Remember what kind of community this is, beloved. No one would glance twice at us." Even so, Setsuya snagged the young man's clothing and brushed the sand off of it, helping his tired soul mate into his garments. The vampire walked back toward the edge of the ocean, giving the flushing teen an ideal view of his figure. The older man washed his skin free of residue, as an effective leader does not often walk around with the scent of sex on his body. He sighed as the water met his skin, nostalgia sweeping over him as he glanced back at his lover curled up in the sand.

After Setsuya slid his robe back over his body, the two walked back to the underground entrance hand in hand, both caught up in a peaceful silence. Setsuya finally spoke, brushing his ruffled hair back into place as he teased, "So it seems you aren't my blushing virgin anymore, my Beloved." Zuko's mind had difficulty wrapping around this. In his culture, either going to war or sexually dominating over a woman made you a man. What did it mean if he was dominated? Did it make him less of a man? Or was it a completely different situation? Had he technically lost his masculine virginity? Was he thinking too much into this? "People will know," Setsuya said quietly, causing the younger to glance up in confusion. "People who have lost their innocence have a way of knowing by how you walk."

Zuko frowned, inclining his head questioningly. There was a slight limp in his step, but it was hardly noticeable, to be sure.

"You walk differently now," the vampire explained, his eyes gazing over his soul mate's figure nonetheless pleased. "Your posture is a little straighter, you hold your head a little higher, and there's a true aura of experience. You'll see it in others now too- it happens to everyone."

"I'm sure they'll pick up on the scent before anything else," Zuko murmured, tossing the idea around in his head. He sort of enjoyed being claimed by Setsuya in the midst of the other vampires. It gave him a feeling of belonging, of importance. It showed that he was more than just a bed-warmer.

"My scent _is_ all over you," the man admitted almost gleefully, nudging a rock with his foot and opening a stairwell into the underground lair beneath the shore caverns. "Everyone in the population is sure to know within minutes." Before he escorted his lover below, he cupped the teenager's face in his hands and whispered, "Thank you for sharing this night with me, Zuko. I've never felt closer to you than I do now." The teenager's heart skipped a beat as he was led by his hand back into the darkness, although his moment of elation was short lived as Hayate ran to meet them in the center of the dank corridor, his expression one of _panic_. Setsuya's stomach tied into knots. It wasn't like Hayate to show any urgency, let alone panic.

"Lord Setsuya! Ravindra's associate that we've taken under our custody has recognized a member of our own population as being closely connected with Ravindra himself!"

Setsuya's grip on his soul mate became all the tighter as he said in a low voice, "Is anyone panicked?"

"No, sir. We managed to keep the situation among the council. We don't have any solid proof, but we detained him to be safe."

"There could be others. I want a thorough census evaluation for every single vampire in the population. Make sure they are all questioned. We can't have any of his henchman walking among our ranks." Setsuya rubbed his forehead in aggravation, shaking his head and repeating over and over, _We do not need this, we do not need this. _"Who is the traitor?"

"The youngest of the vampires, Khai."

"Has he talked?"

"He refuses to say a word about the matter. You should have seen the look on his face… it was lethal."

"I will offer him freedom for any information he has. It may be vital in gaining access to Ravindra. Otherwise, he can rot in that cell until he's gone mad."

Hayate nodded, running off in the opposite direction as Setsuya let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm so sorry, Zuko. Of all nights-"

"Nothing is more important than keeping your people safe," Zuko said, _almost_ disguising his disappointment at the end of their romantic evening. "Do whatever you need to do, and I'll-" The teenager's words disappeared off the tip of his tongue as the vampire stared incredulously at him.

"Zuko, your heart leapt when he said the name Khai. Were you associated with this vampire at all?"

Setsuya's gaze demanded instant and complete honesty, causing Zuko to mumble out underneath his piercing gaze, "Y-Yes. I visited his room once and h-he tried to take my blood."

_But he is a… _"Hemophobic," Setsuya whispered aloud, a few pieces starting to fall into place. Every conversation he'd ever had with the boy- Khai wasn't afraid of blood. He was addicted to it. And he had tried, purposefully tried to kill Zuko by taking his blood. _Ravindra wants my soul mate dead. No, not dead. _The vampire lord's heart pained him as he gripped the teenager by the shoulders and infiltrated his mind. The person other than Setsuya that he felt most comfortable around was… Ryuichi. Surprise, surprise. "Zuko, I'm going to take you straight to Ryuichi's room. You are not to leave his sight and you are not to talk to anyone else. Eat no food that anyone offers you, and try to stay put until I come back and retrieve you."

Sensing the urgency of the other's words, Zuko didn't dare argue. They walked swiftly to Ryuichi's quarters, the vampire never once letting go of the younger's hand. Ryuichi answered the door in a frantic state, his hands shaking as he tried to maintain his composure. Scarlet eyes shifted from Setsuya, to Zuko, and back to Setsuya. The man's nose wrinkled, and his terror somewhat faded as he came to realize what had transpired between the two. The vampire lord whispered a few words into the other's ear, who nodded and stepped aside so that Zuko could be gently pushed into the room. Setsuya left only after kissing the teenager on the forehead, leaving his lover in a tired and somewhat disappointed state.

Zuko felt his embarrassment manifest on his face as Ryuichi locked the door and surveyed his form, knowing evident in his eyes. "So, wh-what's going on?" Zuko asked, running a hand through his ruffled hair nervously. "Why does Setsuya want me cooped up so badly?"

"A better question would be, what happened to your _date_?" The words were spoken with neither a smile nor a smirk, which caused Zuko's heart to skip a beat.

"Erm, well, we-"

Ryuichi caught the teenager's hand in his own and led him to his bed, sitting him down against the headboard. "Tell me about your night. Your _whole _night." Distracting the young man was only half of his purpose. The vampire forced a smile onto his face, unable to focus on anything but the strange, familiar scent on the other's body.

Zuko nodded, clasping their hands together as he began speaking quickly, "The art gallery in town was amazing. I've never seen such a variety of artwork in one place! Setsuya has quite the taste for art. A _different_ kind of taste, but a good one. The restaurant was a bit packed and on the shabby side, but the food was fantastic. Agni, the way he stared at me during dinner… We walked along the beach and it was so romantic, I really ought to have expected the timing to be perfect."

"He took you on the beach," Ryuichi said in a low, incredulous voice. He couldn't help but remember his own occasion with Ravindra; it had been utterly uncomfortable, messy, and he still found sand in places it didn't belong. "What was it like?" His voice was soft and his tone inquiring.

Zuko was reluctant to speak, understanding that Ryuichi had shared the same experience once with the intent of being loved by Setsuya. Even so, the support that he saw in the vampire's eyes was enough to prod him to speak. "It was amazing, Ryu. No man could be any gentler with his partner."

Ryuichi nodded, stroking Zuko's palm with his thumb comfortingly. "I wouldn't be surprised. He loves you more than anything in this world." He'd known that this time would come: Zuko and Setsuya were real lovers, truly in _love_. And yet, his heart hurt beyond all else. "I'm so happy for you, Zuko. Now," the vampire began with a raised eyebrow, tucking his legs underneath him. "You're obligated to tell me the _juiciest _part."

"_What_? Says who?"

"You're my best friend, remember? It's what best friends do. You're _obligated_."

"Ryuichi-"

"Obligated."

"_Fine._" Zuko blushed, lowering his voice and glancing toward the door. "Alright, Setsuya didn't have any… _lubrication_ on him. Well, he didn't want to hurt me so he asked me t-to, um, _provide _it for him."

"You went down on him?!" Ryuichi gasped, obviously pleased by the other's 'juiciest' piece of information.

"Is that how they call it?" Zuko asked meekly, his fingers unconsciously tracing his lips. His blush turned ridiculous shades of red as Ryuichi began to laugh hysterically, not bothering to cover up his laughter.

"I can't believe it! That is too rich!"

"What?! Like _you've_ never done it?"

"People expect that sort of thing from me! But you, you're…" The man burst into laughter.

"Screw you!" Zuko growled, kicking the man in the chest lightly. "Alright, I gave you information! Now you're going to tell me why I'm back under watch like some sort of criminal."

"Aw, come now. That's not fair," Ryuichi protested, though he immediately silenced at Zuko's harsh gaze.

"You owe me!"

"Fine, fine." The vampire crept closer to the teenager, his voice low and somewhat nervous. "Well, I thought you might have figured this out for yourself. If it's not possible to take down Setsuya, name the person most convenient to use in order to take him down." He nodded toward Zuko, shrugging his shoulders. "Setsuya is well aware of your mortality, Zuko. If there are enemies lurking in our midst, they would head straight for your throat. Our vampire lord can be emotionally unstable, although he's never let it deter him during his leadership. Killing you would _ruin _him."

Zuko shivered, as his restricted lifespan came to mind. "But… I _will _die eventually. Of course he's protective of me in this instance, but your words make me wonder if he'll be able to handle my death when it does come." The reptile once curled up in the corner of the room now found its way to the side of its owner, coiling up next to the teenager, contented with his warmth.

"_Just wait, Ryuichi. What I said to him will make a difference."_

Ryuichi's fingers tapped nervously against his thigh, trying not to embrace the saddened teenager. Zuko was coming to another crossroad in his relationship with Setsuya: his own humanity. "It doesn't have to be that way, Zuko," Ryuichi whispered, leaning forward and caressing the teenager's cheek with his cool hand. "You can become one of us, and live your life with Setsuya."

The teenager was taken aback, having pushed the matter out of his mind for a while and never truly considering his options. He… could become a vampire. He could live with Setsuya, young, beautiful, and content forever. "I-I guess it depends on what Setsuya and I decide," he murmured, relaxing into the other's touch. "I can't really see myself as a vampire. I have another life, I have obligations that are still nagging at me."

_Not in the Firelord's eyes you don't. _Still, Ryuichi was pleased with the boy's reaction. It was much better than his response to Khai's offer. "It's a personal decision. I just hope you don't think I'm overstepping my boundaries when I say that you deserve the ultimate happiness. Right now, I have a feeling you're as close to it as you'll ever come." Ryuichi ruffled the young man's hair and urged him to rest until Setsuya came back for him. As he often did, he wrapped his arms around the teenager and held him close, though this time he could practically feel all of the thoughts buzzing around the boy's mind. Unconsciously, he leaned forward and inhaled the mixed aroma of Setsuya and Zuko's scent.

It made him jealous. Jealous, jealous, _jealous_. He was jealous. But who or _what _was he jealous of? Setsuya? Zuko? The fact that they were getting some and he wasn't?

He slowly came to realize that it was this human that drew his attention more than anything else. He'd experienced Setsuya's 'love', and he'd be damned if he ever wanted that heartbreak again. But this beautiful, naïve teenager didn't deserve to be cast aside the way he once was. Zuko deserved someone who could love him, someone like Ryuichi. Ryuichi would always treat him with respect, always make him feel important. He would be gentle, always affectionate and loving as he traced the teenager's lips and kissed his neck. He would always make sure that Zuko was the most satisfied lover on the face of the earth, breathless and content each time. He wanted what Setsuya had… He wanted Zuko.

Ryuichi shuddered, erotic imagery filling his head as his previously dull member rose to an erection at the thought of the teenager in a state of need, pleading for him and crying out his name in ecstasy. His hand firmly stroked hardened length that lingered beneath his robes, his mind caught up in beautiful fantasies that he'd suppressed out of fear. Zuko's hands clasped around _his _shoulders, Zuko jerking upward to meet _his _thrusts, Zuko's mouth enveloping _his_ member. Trembling with desire, he turned onto his side and pressed the manifestation of his need into Zuko's sleeping body. _Agni… _The warmth of the other's body was _fantastic_.He imagined himself rocking into the teenager as the younger screamed out his name in a sweet, rugged voice as he begged for more. Only the slightest shift caused him to hiss as his erect length rubbed against the very object of his desire. "I want you," he whispered into the air, though his call was not answered. Knowing it was wrong, knowing _he _was wrong, he grinded his body against the oblivious teenager slowly and carefully as not to wake him. The friction made him moan and hiss as he was brought to aching arousal, as he was given _life_. He stopped only after Zuko stirred in his sleep, using his own visions and hands to bring himself over the edge.

He gazed into that innocent teenager's face, knowing that he was in for a losing battle. Who was he to compete with a soul mate? Who was he to earn the love of someone so compassionate?

He leaned over and kissed the young man on the lips, whispering the forbidden words, "I love you." It gave him security knowing that the teenager just barely kissed him back.


	14. To Give

"_Khai…" The boy's mother sighed, glaring down at her teenage son with nothing less than hopelessness in her eyes. "You can't keep acting out like this. I know you miss your father, but-"_

"_This has nothing to do with Dad," Khai said with bitterness, his arms crossed at his chest as he sat on the couch with his eyes fixated on the ceiling. It was her fault his father left, _her _fault. She couldn't do anything right. Yelling, screaming, bitching. That's all she could do, and now Dad was gone. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it." _

"_I won't walk away from this, Khai. Starting arguments-"_

"_It's only because they act so damn superior! You wouldn't understand, you don't hear the way they talk to us!" _

"_They are your teachers! Although I can't imagine that you treat them with any less respect than you do me." _

"_You're just like them! You think you know what's best for me, but you don't! You have no idea!" He leapt to the floor and dashed out of the house, cursing his mother and the tears running down his face. It wasn't fair. He deserved a father just like all of the other children. He was sick of living in that shit hole of a house. He was sick of being treated condescendingly. He was sick of not being given a chance to prove his worth. _

_Khai made it the river where he felt almost at peace and sat against the rugged bark of the forest trees. He tried to wish away his tears, he tried to be strong. He was the man of his household now. Even so, it didn't stop that terrible void in his heart from consuming him. He drew his silver pocket watch from the tunic and held it close to his cheek- the last thing he had to remind him of his father. He let out a soft sob, brushing away his tears with trembling hands._

"_It wasn't your fault, Khai." The teenager jumped, shocked as a pair of hands pinned his body to the tree with one on either side of his torso. Brown eyes met black, and Khai felt his heart calm. There was a certain presence_ _about this man, one that was comforting and reassuring. Like a father ought to be. Freezing hands rose, cupping the boy's face with a whisper, "I've been watching you for a while. You're not like the other children, are you? You understand that there's something wrong, something disgusting about humanity. Maybe you can't describe it, maybe you're not even sure what it is." Khai was entranced, hanging onto every word that the man said in that smooth, sultry voice. "What if I told you that you didn't have to be a part of it anymore? What if I told you that I could give you the chance for the power and prosperity you deserve?" _

"_How?" Khai demanded, his lips parting in surprise as the man bore his incisors with a tempting smile. _

"_Trust me."_

Khai tucked his legs against his chest as someone approached his enclosed cell, sitting up against the back wall and keeping his gaze fixed on the rough stone floor beneath him. It was the only area of the underground society that was paved in stone, in order to prevent prisoners from tunneling out. He tugged at the chains clasped around his wrists, though (amazingly) they didn't become any looser. A click came from the barred door as the guard unlocked it and whispered words of warning to his visitor. Khai inhaled deeply, as his lust was denied the blood he was so used to consuming at will, making his normal mentality almost impossible to attain. He could smell Zuko's blood in the corridors above, and it was driving him _crazy_.

The door opened and Ryuichi stepped into the room, his expression stern and expectant. Though upon beholding the young vampire's expression of fear, his face softened into one of sympathy. "I'm sorry, Khai. I hadn't realized…" He walked forward and knelt across from the young man, tilting his chin upward so he could look into his eyes. "I talked to Ravindra. He blames himself for discarding the woman's body so carelessly. His desire to taunt Setsuya backfired."

"So… he isn't angry with me?" Khai asked carefully, trying not to sound too concerned. _No one_ wanted to deal with an angry Ravindra.

"No, of course not. Presuming you don't let any information slip." Ryuichi reached into his pocket and pulled out Khai's watch, noting the teenager eyes turn desperate. "I stole this back from the inventory. I know how much you rely on it." He offered it to the younger man, who snatched it out of his hand with a gasp.

"Th-thank you," Khai whispered, kissing the smooth silver surface with a sigh of relief. Ravindra would have taunted him before relinquishing the item; he wasn't used to this kindness. Nevertheless, his hands began to shake and his eyes grew fearful. "Ryuichi? Are they going to set fire to me?"

Ryuichi was startled by the younger's blatant display of fright, but he often forgot that as demanding and snobbish as Khai acted, he was only a child. He was thirteen years old, barely old enough to handle himself. _Damn you, Ravindra, for poisoning him._ "No, Khai. Just… give Setsuya _something _to work with." He let out a frustrated groan, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he struggled to come up with an adequate plan. "Alright. You are a peon, understand? The story you told when you first arrived here was true. Ravindra left you for dead, but found the perfect opportunity to use you as a spy when you reawakened among us. You were sworn to helping Ravindra because he promised to kill your remaining family if you didn't listen to him. You know only what you've been told by Ravindra's lackey that you met with in the middle of the night once every seven days. You provided them with information of the population's organization. _Nothing _about Zuko, understand? You never said a word about him."

"But Setsuya must know… He must know that I tried to take Zuko's blood!" Khai panicked, shaking his head and mumbling, "I'm so stupid, _stupid_!"

Ryuichi shook his head, taking the boy's hands and clasping them in his. "Yes, Setsuya does know. But you only tried to take Zuko's blood because you got hooked on humans and _no other reason_. You did everything you could to seduce him into letting you drain him dry." Ryuichi's voice was determined, drilling lies into the other's mind as though their lives depended on it… Quite frankly, their lives could have very well depended on it.

"I don't know if I can keep him fooled."

"Don't be afraid now. You can do this, Khai. If you make Setsuya believe that you're just a stupid kid, he'll let you out under a supervised eye. Work his compassion against him. If you can't, Ravindra will break you out. I can't risk helping you, but-" The man winced as a knock at the door sounded.

"You alright in there, Ryuichi?"

"Just screwin' around with the kid!" the vampire called, turning his attention back toward his associate. "You can do this, Khai. Ravindra won't let them hurt you. I'll talk to him again tonight and we'll see what we can do." With these words, he rose and bolted out of the door casting an apologetic look behind him. _Everything is going to be okay, _he silently promised the boy.

One way, or another.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Zuko sighed, filing the last of the paperwork in the corner cabinet of the vampire lord's office. Setsuya didn't dare let the teenager out of his sight, so Zuko had taken to helping the man with his work. Someone should have told him that assisting a vampire with his 'work' wasn't as fun as it sounded. Ryuichi couldn't complain, however, as it gave him a pleasant break from the bustling office life. "Setsuya? I'm bored."

"You're also safe," the man shot back, scribbling away at his desk with an annoyed expression. "Entertain yourself, but _don't leave this room_." Zuko glanced downward, wrapping his arms around his waist dejectedly. Setsuya had been acting distant from him all day, ignoring him and snapping at him when he spoke. After they had such an intimate night together, it was hard not to be put down by Setsuya's stern bitterness. He could understand the vampire's motives, however. There could be any number of vampires out there looking to use Zuko to get to Setsuya, and now it was becoming evident that they couldn't trust _anyone_. And with Zuko's history of defying the other, it was important to keep tabs on the teenager at all times. Still, Setsuya didn't have to be so damn sulky about it.

Zuko took out his sketchpad and began to draw, sitting against the wall with his legs crossed and a frown on his face. How desperately he wanted his lover's troubles to end…The lines on the parchment began to take shape, and he prodded Setsuya's mind after a few silent minutes.

_Is there anything else I can do to help you? _

_No. I'm just finishing a few things up. If I can get the right information from Khai, I may be leaving for a few days. _

_What? _Zuko hand trembled slightly. The vampire was departing again?

_I have a feeling Khai is intimately associated with Ravindra. We may be able to find their hideout._

_Do you plan to negotiate with him? _

_The time for negotiation has passed. If there are any vampires of his coven who are able to adapt to our ways, we will welcome them with open arms. As for Ravindra… He must die if we are to extinguish their cause. _

Zuko was quiet for a long while, pressing his sketching pencil into his notepad with increasing force until the tip of it broke. He stood up and threw the drawings aside, striding forward to slam his hand onto the vampire's desk. Setsuya gave a start as Zuko leaned forward to meet his eyes, whispering, "Take me with you."

"What?" Setsuya asked rather foolishly, though not at all startled by the fierce determination of his lover.

"I want to come with you." Zuko nodded, crossing his arms and glaring down at the vampire as though he had ended the discussion then and there.

"No." Setsuya said with utter conviction, although the look he received was deadly.

"Where else are you going to find a firebender on your side? They can't _touch _me." Zuko's speech concluded as a hand wrapped tight around his throat, Setsuya no longer in sight. The man now stood behind him, easily in range to strangle the frustrated teenager.

"You underestimate us." Setsuya replaced his hand with his lips on Zuko's throat. Even so, he attempted to end the argument. "The answer is no."

"Don't be stupid!" Zuko muttered, slapping away the hand that dared to rest on his hip. He whipped around and raised an eyebrow at the man, who imitated the expression with a daring incline of his head. "This is my time to protect you, and I say you're not leaving without me!"

"Oh, do you?" Setsuya asked, trying to calm his frustration. No, it wouldn't do to have a fight. Not before he left. "Zuko, I… I love you," he said gently, cupping the teenager's face with a sigh. "If I do end up having to leave, I promise that you can come with me when I scout Ravindra's hideout. You can assist me, but you must wait from afar until I call for you. I give you my word."

Zuko's irritation subsided, open to this compromise. "Oh. A-Alright. Thank you for understanding." Pleased with his progress, he brought Setsuya down for a kiss and then returned contently to his drawing.

_I'm getting better at this. _Setsuya smirked, calling one of his civilians to him. "Would you kindly pick up my lover's lunch from the kitchen?" he asked the man, oblivious to Zuko's deep flush at being called 'lover' in front of another. The food arrived within minutes, prepared and waiting for him. Zuko murmured his thanks upon receiving the bowl of soup from his soul mate, but only after the vampire had checked it thoroughly for poisons. The teenager ate in silence for a while beside the other, contemplating the man who sat reviewing facts and figures at his desk. Ryuichi's words from the previous night tugged at his mind, questions lingering on the tip of his tongue.

"_You can become one of us, and live your life with Setsuya."_

"_You deserve the ultimate happiness. Right now, I have a feeling you're as close to it as you'll ever come."_

"What is it like knowing that you may never die?" Zuko wondered aloud, causing the vampire to take a very pause and asses the teenager with far-away eyes.

"It's difficult at times not being able to picture an end to your time on earth," Setsuya admitted, brushing a hand through his hair absently. "The worst part is watching the world change from what you once perceived to be wonderful and true into… well, a period of mixed values and war. Places that I once visited have burned to the ground, and the people that I loved are now dead. And I must live with every scar as I watch the world change around me, and I can't even change with it." His hand brushed over his face, young and preserved over time. "It's not a life I would wish on my worst enemy. Although I suppose Ravindra is already cursed in such a way," Setsuya muttered under his breath. "He's already embraced his _gift_."

Zuko felt his heart sink at this, having difficulty even comprehending such a life. "I see. It must drive vampires mad."

Setsuya nodded, returning to his work with somewhat of a heavy heart. "A few have committed suicide by jumping into lava pits and such. I have a feeling most will eventually turn to death… No one was meant to live forever." He laughed, eying the teenager with skepticism. "You have another question on your mind, one which you must think to be unspeakable. It's been nagging at you all morning, I can tell. Go on, you can ask me anything."

"Would you…" Zuko gulped, setting down his soup and kneeling to meet the man's eyes. "Would you ever consider turning me into vampire? Not to be presumptuous, but I can imagine watching the one you love die must be painful, to say the least."

Setsuya held out his hand and stroked his soul mate's cheek, looking deeply troubled by this question. "I would never make you into a vampire for such selfish reasons. I would endure any amount of pain to have you in my life for even a limited time. This shouldn't be something you're worrying about now, unless you plan on dying soon." Zuko shared his relief with his soul mate, not because of his words but his refreshing willingness to talk about _touchy_ issues.

"I suppose I'm just considering my options," the teenager said with a noncommittal shrug. For some reason, he found himself in Setsuya's lap after only a few moments. Perhaps it was the fact that his lover was being so agreeable all of the sudden. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and sat sidesaddle whilst resting his head on the other's shoulder. The vampire smirked at his good luck, wrapping his arms around Zuko's torso and nestling his cheek into the boy's neck.

"I love you," Zuko murmured as comforting, cool hands eased him into submission. The vampire let out a sigh when his fingers brushed through his lover's hair, still aggravated over the fact that the younger had allowed it to be cut short by Ryuichi.

"As I love you." Setsuya kissed the other's cheek with a whisper, "I'm going to visit Khai for a while. I'd like for you to go and find Ryuichi, or perhaps Akane and Rohan."

"Can't I have a little time alone? Maybe to bathe?" Zuko's pleading eyes and embrace made him _very _difficult to refuse.

"Very well, my beloved. Keep our bond open, alright?"

"Alright." Zuko relieved Setsuya of his weight and was led by the hand to the vampire's private bathing quarters. The two parted with another sweet kiss, Setsuya's affection shining through. "Don't be too hard on the kid!" the teenager called as the man walked away, though the reply consisted of a mere shrug. Zuko's stomach sank, as the other's overprotective tendencies may very well surface and treat Khai… with spite, to put it lightly. He didn't really care for Khai, but he didn't want Setsuya to lose his temper. Entering the bathing room, the teenager smiled as the sensation of warm steam washed over him. He stripped off his clothing and slid into the hot water, his tense muscles unwinding. Sometimes being around chilly vampires could become rather, well, chilly.

He centered his mind and kept it open for the most part, saving a small private segment for himself. He'd almost caught up with Setsuya's mental capabilities to shield, share, and focus his thoughts even outside of meditation. To his misfortune, he also became more aware when his partner was hiding something from him or thinking about something he didn't want Zuko to have a part in. It wasn't often, but Setsuya would always particular symptoms when doing so- Trembling fingers, a dry mouth, and heartache. This led Zuko to believe it was the same vital secret every time, which was a bit disheartening.

He closed his eyes as he massaged soap through his hair, suppressing a yawn. He took the much needed time alone to reflect on Rohan's predi- tealeaf reading. Which he was confident was merely hocus-pocus, smoke-and-mirrors, and magic tricks to be sure. Even so, he was taught by his uncle that it was always important to take any guidance he received into consideration.

"_Someone you love dearly is going to die."_

Alright. Fairly self-explanatory. A member of his family, his friends, his lo- … Perhaps death meant a type of _rebirth_. Yes, that must be it. His family was royalty, and perfectly healthy at that. His friends were either young and happy humans or immortal vampires. Setsuya couldn't- No. No possibility.

"_An opportunity will present itself for a relationship with another man outside of your present one. It'll be a simultaneous temptation for power as well."_

Didn't apply to him. He had a soul mate. He had everything he could dream of and more.

"_Beware of an imbalance, an excess of dark energy."_

Imbalance? Dark energy? Well, that was a bit vague. Vampires themselves were the epitome of dark spiritual energy. He'd have to be on the lookout.

"_A problem in your life is very, very close to erupting and that you should address any issues you've been ignoring before they backfire and deal you serious damage."_

Ignoring? He wasn't ignoring anything. That would imply that he was afraid. Which he wasn't. His eyes shifted downward. Of course, he might be a little concerned to ask his lover about the circumstances under which he arrived underground in the first place, and perhaps if he was ever going to see his family again. Zuko shivered, running soap over his arms as he passed over the subject (which he then realized would essentially lead to said explosion.)

"_I'd say this one is an apple, representing flourishing creativity and fulfilling living conditions."_

Nothing could better describe his present happiness.

"_You'll need to enhance your spiritual strength."_

Alright. He could see where that fit in. In order to build his bond with Setsuya, he would have to learn to accept his dual identity as Kuzon, himself, and any more of his past lives that chose to manifest themselves within his lifetime. He would have to reflect on it for a while.

"_Someone that you trust who seems prone to overprotecting you will end up putting your life in danger."_

"Overprotecting?" Zuko murmured, washing away the soapy residue from his arms with a frown. Well, at first glance that would be Setsuya. But… Setsuya wouldn't put him in danger! Not on purpose anyway. What was that little side note Rohan had given him? Perhaps not someone with overprotective tendencies, but with strange eyes. Alright. That was _also _Setsuya. Perhaps it pertained to the times he allowed Setsuya to take his blood? His life was, to some degree, in danger every time this happened. He wouldn't- _couldn't _believe Setsuya would put him into _serious_ danger in anyway.

The oyster? Well, he didn't have to explain the oyster to himself.

"_You're involved in a three-way relationship... it has or will put strain on your life." _

Zuko sighed, shaking his head and allowing his shoulders to further sink into the water. He wouldn't deny he understood what that meant. Setsuya and Ryuichi… He loved Setsuya, Setsuya struggled with Ryuichi, and Ryuichi was his best friend. There wasn't much he could do about it, really. The two vampires had tried to repair their relationship, they really had. But it seemed that something was always standing in their way. _It seemed that _I_ was always standing in their way. _

Well, that was his job. Complicating things for everyone around him. Zuko sighed, his chest heavy as he rested his head back on the pool's ledge. Sure, nobody had told him life would be fair, but- He jolted forward, a sharp anger breaking through the barriers of his emotions, or rather, Setsuya's emotions. Nevertheless, the man was constraining it beneath a thin layer of calm that seemed only to stretch as far as a piece of latex over a mountaintop. On instinct, Zuko calmed his own mind and fortified the vampire's patience, for whatever reason he required it. If he was dealing with Khai, there might be more frustration to come.

He washed the residual soap from his body, a smile creeping onto his face. Well, if Setsuya was preoccupied, it couldn't hurt to get a little exercise. Instead of grabbing his casual evening clothing, suspiciously thin and form-fitting for Setsuya's enjoyment, he snatched up his training clothes on the other side of the bath. After all, what harm could come from spending time with Ryuichi?

xXxBloodlustxXx

"I'm not here to play games with you." Setsuya's voice was soft, but there was an underlying lethality to it that would bring most to their knees. Khai merely sat motionless on the floor, forcing his eyes upward to meet the vampire lord's. Making eye contact would secure his innocence, somehow.

"I don't understand… I was told your people were evil! He told me that I would die if I disobeyed you! I was scared! And he was right, wasn't he? You're going to kill me!"

"No doubt he fed you lies," Setsuya spat, leaning down and grabbing the teenager's neck with a hiss. "But not the ones you speak of. Tell me what you know, and I may let you live." He knew he was being harsh with someone so young, but the boy was obviously dangerous. He was either a natural liar, or Ravindra had taught him well.

"Know of what?" he cried, trying to shirk away from the man only to be grasped in a stranglehold. "I've never even met him, only his servants! They offered me freedom, told me I was a prisoner of this civilization unless I joined them! They threatened to kill my mother!" Khai choked out, his eyes filling with tears that begged his release. Sympathy was an attribute of the past. Setsuya's anger flared as he grabbed him by the throat and thrust him head-first into the ground. He dug a knee into the boy's lower back, forcing him flat against the rocky ground while pinning him down using his hands.

"Tell one more lie, and I swear to you that I'll leave you in this cell to rot for the rest of eternity!" Setsuya growled, determined to exhibit the seriousness of the situation. Lives were at stake, and he wasn't going to get outsmarted by some kid. "I know you've been killing humans when you go out, and I _know _what you tried to do to Zuko. Tell me about Ravindra, and you shall be granted amnesty. Don't, and you'll soon know of a vampire's afterlife in hell!" The silence in the atmosphere turned into pressure, pressure that weighed down on Khai's head like an anvil to a piece of glass.

_It's not going to work_, he realized, this point reinforced by the fact that he would soon face death. _He knows I'm not the innocent kid I fooled them into thinking I was. _"Why should you trust what I say, _Lord _Setsuya?" he muttered, his words muffled by the rocks cutting into his jaw. His change in tone was obvious- innocent and naïve, to harsh and alluring.

"I have enough information to know when you're lying," he promised, running a finger across Khai's throat threateningly. "That woman we hold in our custody gave us copious amounts of information, valuable information. I need to know details, and you're going to give them to me. Where is the Firelord hiding Ravindra's people? How many vampires has he created thus far? What treaty does he have with the Fire Nation? And _why _were you so interested in taking the blood of _my _lover?"

Khai was quiet for a long minute, weighing his options. He had never truly considered the prospect of Ravindra's failure, but suddenly it seemed almost reasonable that the man might lose if he stabbed the Firelord in the back and provoked war with the Fire Nation. Or the possibility that he may be unable to carry out his plans for a struggle-free domination over Setsuya's people. Perhaps… the truth would serve him. If he told Setsuya the truth, he would be somewhat freed. But even then, Ravindra would seek him out in fury, something that was more fearful than being set ablaze then and there. So, he settled for telling pieces of the truth, pieces Setsuya probably would have figured out on his own. _Master is going to kill me. _"Ravindra is being housed in the underground fortress directly beneath palace grounds. There are many vampires in his population, and they are all the best of their league. Pretty dangerous. I know of no treaty, only a mutual agreement that may be broken at any time. In exchange for shelter, Ravindra promised to keep anymore humans from getting killed. Ozai still thinks your population is the one causing the outbreak of deaths. Even more laughable, he thinks Ravindra can keep to his word. As for your _lover_, I only wished to take his blood because I thirsted. I could not escape to feed, and my mind was fogged."

Setsuya sighed, finally relieving the young man of his uncomfortable position. "Very well. I doubt you tell me the whole truth, but you've told me enough that I cannot persecute you. Ravindra poisons minds, especially those of the young and vulnerable. Once this entire situation is resolved, you will be freed. Until then, you will remain under supervision. Now, a final question." Setsuya inclined his head, catching the other's mysterious eyes. "Are there any other spies I should know about?" It was worth a shot.

"I…" The words died on Khai's tongue as he tried to speak. He began to deny it completely, but something made him swallow his words and consider it. If he gave away Ryuichi's name, the man would be out of his way. Ravindra would free Khai, the boy would tell a few lies, and he would be Lord Ravindra's favorite! Unfortunately, that would undo everything they had worked so hard to achieve. "I don't know of any others," he lied through his teeth, while Setsuya rolled his eyes. Oh, well. The census ought to determine that information. Hayate was pretty good at his job.

"Spend some time in here thinking about what you want, Khai," Setsuya said over his shoulder, his hand resting on the steel door to his cell. "No one will think less of you for being seduced by Ravindra's words. We all know how persuasive he can be. There is no freedom in being a vampire Khai, but there is absolution. Either way, the deaths you've caused will eventually come back to haunt you. You are only confused, and I can help you. I was in your position quite a few times. Ravindra, on the other hand, has probably never had a drop of remorse in his entire life. We all know what it's like to feel alone, to feel as though you have no options left. It's true, no one can understand yourself better than you can. However, you have to take the time to come to understand the world around you and the consequences of the choices you make." Khai cast his eyes away, perhaps ashamed of taking advantage of Setsuya's hospitality.

_Though more likely ashamed that he was caught. _Setsuya opened the cell door, nodding at the guard down the hall who had politely given them a bit of space out of respect for the criminal's rights. "Keep an eye on him," Setsuya muttered under his breath to the man, nodding toward Khai's direction. "He's a manipulator, to be sure. Don't let him sweet-talk you." The guard looked less at ease, but determined to prove himself capable of making sure the door remained bolted… with Khai behind it.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"Ryuichi?" Zuko knocked on the vampire's door and opened it nevertheless, although he was surprised to find that his friend was not alone in the room. Even more surprising, this newcomer was not positioned beneath his swordsmanship teacher, but harmlessly sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company." Zuko winced on his own behalf, trying to edge subtly out of the room until the cheerful voice of Ryuichi met his ears.

"Zuko! I'm glad you stopped by. Come in, come in!" Ryuichi was at his side in an instant, urging him into the room with a welcoming smile. "I want you to meet someone." Worried that he might be interrupting an intimate encounter, Zuko tried to tug his wrist out of the man's grasp and dart toward the hallway.

"I don't want to barge in wh-" Zuko's whispered words were cut short as Ryuichi pushed him forward to face the stranger, who greeted him with a smile that could make any human's heart melt.

"Zuko, this is Takuya. Takuya, Zuko." Now, the teenager classified most vampires he'd met as beautiful. Setsuya in an aristocratic way, Ryuichi in an enchanting way, Akane in an elegant way, and Rohan in a more ruggedly handsome way. This man by the name of Takuya was not beautiful. He was _sexy_. Outright, everyday, effortlessly sexy. His skin tone was not so much white, but the color of frosty smoke. His body frame was slender around the middle, lacking both body fat and muscle as reinforcements. His lips were a slate blue and his two eyes were like emerald jewels reflecting a deep pool of water. Perhaps his hair would draw the most eyes in a crowd, as it was a fiery red that almost begged to shimmer in the sunlight rather than the bleak artificial candlelight it was exposed to. His clothing was no less provocative, and greatly differed from that of the rest of the population. While most wore silks and finery woven to last great lengths of time, he adorned black leather pants and a red midriff that exposed his naval and abdomen ever so flawlessly.

Zuko tried to look away to prove that he wasn't staring, but his eyes were magnetically drawn to the man. How could Takuya walk around in public, let alone Ryuichi's room and not get jumped? The vampire didn't seem to understand the other's confusion, holding out a friendly hand as he said in a light, playful voice, "Hello, Zuko. You are the _talk _of the eastern corridors. It's nice to finally meet you."

His eyes ran up and down the boy's form with a twinkle of satisfaction, causing the teenager to stutter, "I-It's nice to m-meet you too." He reached out to shake the man's hand, but the flesh contact caused the vampire to yelp and withdraw.

"You weren't kidding," he called to Ryuichi with a laugh, shaking his hand cool as Zuko cast him an apologetic look. Lounging about on another's bed, he appeared as though he was a bit of a slacker- a laidback kind of guy, if you will, perhaps the physical age of twenty or so.

"Takuya is an old friend of mine," Ryuichi explained, although the other vampire looked somewhat indignant at the word 'old'. "He and I transformed into vampires around the same time, so Setsuya often trained us together."

"Never did find out who my maker was," Takuya intervened somewhat bitterly, uncrossing his legs and leaning back against the headboard of the bed with a sigh. His eyes remained fixated on the teenager as he spoke, "The day I meet him or her, I'll have a few things to say." Zuko couldn't help but note that the man did not mention what kind of 'things'.

"He hasn't stopped by as much nowadays," Ryuichi whispered under his breath, nodding toward the Takuya. "He's got himself a boyfriend."

"A roommate," the other automatically corrected him, as though he did it ten times a day. "Kyo's afraid of commitment."

"Not an _open relationship_?" Ryuichi said with a gasp, his expression evidently troubled. Zuko stared wondrously back and forth between the men, almost unable to process what he was seeing. Ryuichi cared about Takuya, more than just a lover to be discarded at night's end.

"No. Just not an _official _relationship." Takuya rolled his eyes, creating quotation marks in the air. "It's been three years since we've been exclusive. I don't know what he's afraid of. I just wish he'd get over it soon." Exclusive? So he really wasn't in Ryuichi's room for sex. "So," he addressed the flustered teenager with a wink, folding his hands behind his head and giving the others a lovely view of his body. "How does it feel to be the human boy who charmed the great Lord Setsuya?"

"I think _I _was the charmed one," Zuko admitted, intrigued by this acquaintance of Ryuichi's. Out of all of the times he'd visited the man, this was the first fully clothed visitor he'd walked in on.

"Yes, Setsuya can do that." Takuya leaned forward and whispered, "But between you and me, you're quite the catch. Make him work for it, sweetheart." Zuko felt his face flush, half embarrassed and half flattered. _This_ exotic man did know how to charm, didn't he?

"Easy now, Takuya. You wouldn't want the poor boy to blush himself silly," Ryuichi teased, ruffling the teenager's hair. "Or worse, you could make him angry. You've never seen a swordsman like this."

"Better than you?"

"Maybe if he was a vampire, he'd _rival _me." Nevertheless, Ryuichi looked on his student with pride. Takuya was clearly impressed, crossing his arms and observing the young man with interest. Zuko, meanwhile, was suffering from the copious amounts of attention he was receiving.

"I never really got into the sword fighting scene much," Takuya proclaimed, flipping onto his stomach and stretching out on Ryuichi's bed with a soft sigh. Folding his arms beneath his chin he said, "Music is my passion. I'm a composer, you see."

Zuko inclined his head with doubt, eying the man up and down. Most 'composers' he'd heard of dressed in ruffles and high collars while spending their time in seclusion, jotting down musical notes in an upright posture. This man didn't quite fit the profile. "Really? I'd love to listen to your music."

"Are you truly intrigued, or is this one of those 'polite conversation' things?" The man seemed a bit suspicious, but Ryuichi shook his head over the teenager's shoulder mouthing the words, _'He's not like that.' _

"No, really! I'd love to hear it. I haven't heard good music in ages. Is there a piano around here?"

Takuya's eyes sparkled as he leapt off of the bed, no longer lethargic as he motioned with a jerk of his head toward the door. "Of course! Just follow me, hmm?" When the musician's back was turned, Ryuichi gave the boy a smile of adoration. Takuya lived to share his music with others. It was just like Zuko to walk into a room and make everyone in it feel appreciated and worthwhile. "Funny story about that piano," Takuya spoke as he led them further down the west corridor. Zuko tried to focus solely on the man's words, though his backside in those tight pants was a sight to behold. "Setsuya had one hell of a time finding that thing and sneaking it underground. Grumbled and swore the whole way, but he managed it. He really knows how to look after his people."

"He really does, doesn't he?" Zuko said with an affectionate sigh, barely noticing how Ryuichi's arm snaked around his shoulder. Takuya noted their physical familiarity, but chose to remain silent. Faced with any other circumstances, he would have teased the man to no end. However, this was untouchable territory; he saw a look in Ryuichi's eyes that was peculiar, one that he had never witnessed adorn his friend. Affection was a sensitive subject for Ryuichi, and Zuko was lover to Lord Setsuya. An all-around dangerous situation, if you asked him. The boy turned to whisper to Ryuichi, who contentedly pulled the teenager closer to him. "Why haven't I met this guy before? Did you two used to…?" Zuko raised an eyebrow, causing the vampire to chuckle.

"I took him as my lover once or twice in the past. Most of the time we found our pillow talk more interesting that the actual sex, so we decided to be friends rather than…. otherwise. He takes a pretty long while between his visits, though. He's oblivious to time and space; he only knows of music."

"How fascinating," Zuko murmured, turning his attention to the one who treaded before them. "There certainly are some characters down here."

"Here we are!" After a bit of a walk, Takuya waved them over to a door that he seemed to differentiate as his own, among the many identical doors. "Now, don't mind Kyo. He can be a little intimidating, but he's no one to be frightened of."

Zuko gulped, his mind's eye imagining a man of Rohan's stature with crueler features and a threatening smirk. The door swung open, revealing said man seated at a desk upon which was scattered a number of papers and a lone candle that barely did justice to the room. Upon the man's rising, Zuko flinched, although quite unnecessarily. Takuya lit a few more candles at the doorway for the human's convenience, and a figure was revealed that was unlike anything the teenager and Ryuichi were expecting. Instead of a burly, muscular figure, before them stood a man that was tall, lanky, and gawky. His clean-cut sandy hair, his friendly gray eyes, and his modest clothing all seemed to be direct contrast to his lover. Perhaps only sixteen, this young man seemed to have been converted into a vampire at the height of his discomfited adolescence.

"Kyo!" Takuya cried joyously, running up to the man and leaping into his arms. Wrapping his legs around Kyo's waist, he planted a sweet and sloppy kiss right on his lover's lips. Even Ryuichi couldn't help but stare alongside Zuko, their thoughts no doubt dwelling on the same fact- these men seemed to be complete opposites of each other. One was sexy the other stern. One was outgoing, the other restrained. One was provocative, the other modest. And yet, Takuya's slacker-like demeanor reverted to enthusiasm and passion.

"Kyo, this is Ryuichi and Zuko." He gestured to the two amazed onlookers, who could only nod at the stranger.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Kyo said softly, his head inclining with what would have been a blush as Takuya unwrapped himself from the other. He turned back to his roommate and asked, "Are you going to practice?" There was something cold about his voice, as though he was restraining some sort of anger. Even so, his soft smile never faded.

"Yes, I'm going to play a little something for them." Takuya spoke as though he didn't notice the resentment in the other's eyes. Then again, maybe it was just Zuko's imagination. "But it's a work-in-progress, your birthday present. Can I kick you out of the apartment for a little while?" Takuya's voice was as sweet as sugar, as he toyed playfully with the taller man's hair. "Unless you're working on something important?" He eyed the paperwork spread across the wooden desk in the corner.

"I think a break would be me good. Just another comparative essay on the circulatory and lymphatic systems. I'll see you in a little while." Kyo kissed the other on the lips, even his discreet movements contrasting those of his lover. He smiled politely at the newcomers, not even sparring Zuko an unusual glance out of courtesy.

"He's just a love, isn't he?" Takuya mused, his emerald eyes fluttering shut as he traced his lips. "It's a pity he hasn't asked me to marry him yet. I'd do so in a heartbeat."

"_Entirely_ his loss," Ryuichi muttered, causing Zuko to stifle a laugh.

Having caught on to the gist of the whisper, Takuya frowned and crossed his arms. "And what is that supposed to mean? You think he's not good enough for me?! Well I'll tell you something Ryuichi. That man is intelligent, trusting, affectionate, complaint, and he's gentle with me in bed! I wouldn't trade him for anyone in this entire world, so put _that _in your pipe and smoke it!" With a huff of air, the man strode over to the dark grand piano on the opposite side of the room and began to stiffly shuffle through the papers scattered across its lid. It seemed that he was almost _too_ defensive of the other's nature, _too _upset by the offending remark.

Zuko winced, worried that they'd upset his new acquaintance, but Ryuichi was quick to correct him under his breath. "He's a drama queen. It's our way of playing around with each other." He led the teenager to the bed on the other side of the wall, but not before sniffing it to be sure of its cleanliness. They sat together on the mattress, waiting for Takuya to sort through his messy workspace and pull out the song he was searching for.

"Alright, now I'll need your honest opinions by the end of this," Takuya began, stretching out his fingers with a satisfied smile. "I need this to impress Kyo, and his birthday is only a week away. If he doesn't propose to me by then, I'm going to do it myself in the most romantic way that I can. He likes the slower pieces." He shrugged his shoulders and positioned his hands with a deep breath. His appearance, while seemingly antithetical to musical genius, soon proved irrelevant to the quality with which he composed and played.

_Adagio, legato. _

The song began slowly, though each finger fluently struck its next key without clumsiness. The melody was flowing, never pausing with hesitance or uncertainty. It was of a mournful tune with deep, rich tones that seemed as though they'd been sculpted together in the most meaningful way.

_Andante, dolce. _

The melody sweetened, a diverse variety of notes incorporated as the man's eyes became half lidded and lost in his passion. The smooth music reminded the speculators of a similar phenomenon- making love. It was gentle, with strong tone and gradually increasing in tempo, the waves of music never wholly repetitive.

_Ostinato, forte. _

Again, only more decisively. The notes were held with lessened reluctance to release them, producing a strident melody. It was inviting, begging listeners to immerse themselves in thoughts and dreams they'd suppressed out of fear.

_Crescendo, espressione_.

Stronger, faster, more passionate. The complexity attained a whole new level, dimensions weaving in and out of each other in a seamless arrangement. The composer's lips were parted and his head inclined in reminiscence… His emotions spoke though the movement of his fingers.

_Allegro,_ _sforzando. _

The song reached its height, its pinnacle of magnificence. Beauty, fervor, love… The gravitation of his melody overwhelmed all else.

_Ostinato, diminuendo._

The dynamics of the music shifted- softer, gradually easing into its dénouement. Like a heartbeat returning to normality, it washed over the room with a calm pulsation. His music had the ability to control atmospheres.

_Fine, pianissimo. _

The melody came to a gentle close, fading into the air. It could be equated to a waterfall- Smooth, streaming, ambitious, rushing, calming, balanced…

"And that's the rough draft!" Takuya's voice jolted his audience back to life, neither quite sure if what they'd heard was real. The musician spun around on his bench and folded his hands in his lap with a smile. "What do you think?" He seemed ready for criticism, his form braced and his eyes expectant. "My mentor wouldn't even look me in the eye after I played it for him, but I won't let him influence my decision. I'm certain Kyo will love the finished product."

Ryuichi broke the next wave of silence in a soft voice, as Zuko seemed rather disinclined to speak with his mouth forming shapeless configurations at Takuya. "If your mentor didn't look you in the eye, it was surely because he knew you'd surpassed him. That was beautiful Takuya. No less or more beautiful than the rest of your pieces, but particularly unique in its formation. Well done."

"Thanks, Ryuichi." Takuya glowed as the human teenager could only nod in agreement. "I've spent a long time working on it. Take me out to a bar? We can celebrate!"

"We don't drink, Takuya," Ryuichi pointed out, waving a hand in front of Zuko's eyes to assure himself the boy was still alive. "Not alcohol, anyway." The teenager woke from his daze, mindlessly resting his head on his companion's shoulder (much to the vampire's delight).

"Come on, Ryuichi. Just for a while! I miss the party scene. It's been a week since I've been out on the town."

"A whole _week_, huh? Go get Setsuya's permission. If he says yes, we'll go for a 'drink'."

"He's still angry with me me. I stole from the vendors and he took away my privileges for three whole months," Takuya whined, kneeling at the edge of the bed and tugging on Ryuichi's sleeve.

"Because you nearly led half of the Fire Nation army underground, you idiot. You could have just _asked _Setsuya for the money to buy the damn gloves."

"They were platypus-bear hide, _very _expensive. But that's beyond the point. Please, Ryuichi? I miss the city lights, the smell of smoke in the air! Kyo doesn't like to go above ground with me very much."

"I wonder why."

"_Please-_"

"Fine." Ryuichi sighed, standing up and nodding toward Zuko. "I'll see you later, Princess. I'm going to take hotshot here to go flirt with some drunken mortals." The teenager nodded, his mind still spinning from the beautiful piece of music his ears had been graced with. He made his way toward the door, but a chilly hand grasped his wrist and spun him around.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful? You're coming with us." Takuya winked as Ryuichi shook his head, aghast.

"Are you kidding? Takuya, we can't take him out with us."

"Name one good reason!" the man exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the bewildered teen's shoulders with a pout. "I defy you to name a good reason!"

"I'll name three. He's too young, it's dangerous out there, and Setsuya will kill us both." Ryuichi sighed, tapping his foot impatiently. If there was one thing he resented about his old friend, it was his lack of common sense combined with his impulsive nature that made him… well, the way he was.

"No worries. I can charm the bartender into letting him hang out with us. He's almost of legal age anyway. What are you, seventeen?"

"Fourteen," Zuko corrected him, although Ryuichi shot him a look that clearly said, _'It will do no good.' _

"Same thing," Takuya proclaimed, ruffling the boy's hair with a smirk. "As for the danger… well, the traitor was found _inside _of the population, right? This leads me to believe that the level of danger above ground is lower than the level of danger below it. Therefore, Setsuya will inevitably have to thank us for leading his lover to safety. _And _we get the company of one cute human. It's a win-win situation!" He slapped Zuko's backside with playfulness, causing the teenager to yelp and nearly dart across the room were it not for the arms wrapped around him.

Ryuichi considered the situation before finally responding with a shrug, "It's up to Zuko. We can protect him well enough, but I don't want him to have to lie to Setsuya."

"I really don't think I should," Zuko affirmed, trying to squirm his way out of Takuya's grip and make a dash for the door.

"Ah, ah, ah, sweetheart! Remember, what Setsuya doesn't know _won't hurt him._" A discreet wink punctuated the statement.

Keeping a secret from Setsuya? That was almost laughable. They were so in-tune with each other that they could easily slip a peek into the other's line of vision or memories. Then again… it wasn't often they did so, for fear of provoking mistrust. And besides, Takuya made a valid point. If there _were _any traitors out in the open, they weren't going to get far undetected. Zuko was safer on the surface with them than underground alone. "I guess it couldn't hurt." _But I'm not going to go without telling him. No need to worry him sick. _

_Setsuya?_

The response was immediate. _Yes, beloved? _

_I'm going above ground with Ryuichi for a little while. _A long pause. _Setsuya? _

_Contact me if anything goes wrong_, was the agreeable response he received.

_I will. _Zuko made sure that his soul mate felt the overwhelming gratitude in his heart before bringing himself back to earth.

"Fantastic!" Takuya was exclaiming, punching his fist up into the air. "We'll head over to the bar across from the harbor!"

"You mean the bar across from the brothel," Ryuichi muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he wrapped a comforting arm around the petrified teen. It could very well be a long night.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya had finally acquired a much deserved respect for the snake coiled up on his bedside as he straightened up the disorderly room. 'Shu', as Zuko had taken to calling him, had killed two mice and a hedge-gopher only two hours into the evening. Setsuya sympathized with predators- they too, knew that they were taking lives when they fed. They wrapped their will around a living, breathing being and squeezed it until its heart stopped dead. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, being the one to have to kill your own food and look into the animal's eye as you sucked the life right out of it. Shu empathized with an aspect of vampirism that Zuko couldn't not, though the boy had considerately tried his best to empathize. But Zuko… Zuko had never killed a human being, nor an animal. He'd probably never even killed an insect with the intent of doing so.

The thirst had conquered Setsuya once again. His indulgence in Zuko's body, while the epitome of pleasure and fulfillment, instilled in him a longing of the blood. He yearned to hunt, but did not leave the confines of his quarters. Self-control, he must reassure himself of his control. After having taken Zuko's blood twice, there was a danger that he might become addicted with satisfaction, _constant _satisfaction as Ryuichi was in terms of sex. Therefore, he would wait until the wave of hunger intensified before he would hunt. This desire made him feel thin, weak, _frustrated_. "Nobody said being a leader would be easy," he muttered to Shu, who sat curled up on the pillow next to him. Of course, Setsuya had never asked to be a leader. The role had been thrust upon him, like many things in his life. He had been tired before Zuko came into his life. There wasn't a day when he didn't think about giving up. Days themselves melded into each other when you couldn't sleep and never took the time to meditate. The soul grew weary and the mind ached, understanding too much, too fast, and too deeply. Only the thought of his population kept him going, kept him signing papers and organizing treaties. Only the thought of the bloodlusty newborns and the oblivious human race kept him from giving up. And then, there was Zuko.

Speaking of which…

_Setsuya? _His mate's voice sounded in his mind, causing a smile to come to his face as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

_Yes, beloved? _

_I'm going to the surface with Ryuichi for a little while. _Well that hadn't been what he was expecting. He said nothing for a long while, which seemed to cause Zuko anxiety of some sort. _Setsuya? _

What could he say? Traitors above ground, traitors below the ground… Nowhere was safe anymore. If Zuko was with Ryuichi, he was undoubtedly in good hands. The teenager was probably the only person the vampire cared more about than his swords. Intuition, that was what made him want to say no. But his intuition had been damaged by years and years of violence, rape, and beatings; he didn't trust it anymore. He'd healed most of the emotional wounds and had even sought out to forgive his keeper, but his psyche would forever be scarred. He wouldn't do the same thing to Zuko. He _wouldn't _restrict him, he _wouldn't _demand of him, he _wouldn't _seek out his own happiness before the other's.

_Contact me if anything goes wrong_.

_I will. _

He felt Zuko's gratitude and covered up his uneasiness simultaneously. He trusted Zuko. He trusted Ryuichi, even if they were on… tense terms at the moment. _I'll make it up to him, somehow. We were so close to becoming friends again. _"What can I do for him?" he asked Shu absently, smiling as the snake began to slither up his leg and around his chest. Although he couldn't let Zuko have his satisfaction in knowing the vampire and the snake were getting cuddly. They would keep this little affair to themselves. Well… he did have extraneous savings from the budget this lunar cycle. Perhaps a trip to the market would serve him well.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"So Setsuya is _furious_, right? He starts off about public indecency and how people lack respect for boundaries. And Ryuichi's just standing there, trying to consider the situation objectively. He's got this look on his face like, _'Hmm… I wonder how I'm going to get to work when there's some guy and his gal rutting in the hallway. Can I just step over them? Will they notice me?'_ Honestly, they had less common courtesy than two lion-bears going at it in the springtime."

Zuko couldn't help but laugh, as Ryuichi nodded his head in solemn agreement. Takuya had managed to charm the manager into not only letting Zuko stay in the bar, but had earned them a free round of drinks as well. The boy did not desire the alcohol and the vampires could not consume it, but it's the thought that counts. It was a higher-class establishment, one built to cater to the naval officers who stopped to resupply at the port. It was devoid of smoke, particularly drunk citizens, and prostitutes. High-class indeed. Meanwhile, Takuya entertained the teenager by telling him stories of their adventures as young vampires.

"And then there was one time when Ryuichi picked a fight with Xa-"

"Oh, _please_ don't!" Ryuichi groaned, letting his head fall onto his folded arms. "Agni, you're never gonna let me live that down."

"It's a good one," he whispered, leaning in to address Zuko. "Well, there's this _huge _vampire that we call Xavier, after Xavier Xiao."

"The greatest warrior of the early civil rebellions!" the teenager exclaimed, fascinated by the prospect. "He could crush a man's skull with one hand."

"That's right, but Ryuichi hadn't been enlightened to that fact. So he finds Xavier rummaging through his forging material one day and he politely asks the man to stop going through his belongings. Well, Xavier doesn't take his tone lightly at all. He turns around and gives him a glare that would make any intelligent person run for the hills. Instead, Ryuichi demands that he didn't cooperate, he would have to fight for his honor. So he heroically draws his sword and points in at the man's neck, proclaiming a duel for the entire courtyard to hear. Then, Xavier reaches over the blade, lifts him by the scruff of his neck, and tosses him across the room and into the wall."

Zuko snorted with laughter as Ryuichi hid in embarrassment, trying not to show his shame. "So what happened to Xavier?"

"Turns out he'd only wanted to learn about forging swords," Ryuichi mumbled, shaking his head. "He came to me and asked me to train him, rather kindly I might add. I dared not refuse him- getting thrown into a wall _hurts_." His eyes narrowed and he raised his head with a snarl. "Well as long as we're telling embarrassing stories, let me tell one about Takuya!" The other vampire immediately stopped laughing, horror adorning his face. "Only a week after Takuya became a vampire, he and I roomed with each other on the lower floors, where all the newly born vampires live. That's when we started _exploring _our sexuality. I was still an innocent virgin and he was a passionate soul, you see."

"Ryuichi! Shut-"

"We'd make out with each other whenever one of us blew out the candles. He'd crawl into my bed and gently kiss me, like a sweet lover." Ryuichi made exaggerated kissing motions in the air, earning a growl from the other. "So, one night Takuya comes back and the lights are out. He assumes I'm in my bed waiting for him, wishing to be swept away by his tempting tongue and gentle caresses. He was feeling a little more zealous that night, and he thought it would be a good time to get into my pants."

"I'm warning you-"

"He strolls on in, confident and determined. His vampiric eyes haven't quite formed to their greatest potential, so all he can see are darkened blotches. He leaps onto the bed and starts thrusting his tongue into my mouth and fondling my body in my most _intimate _regions. Unfortunately, he soon discovers that he walked into the wrong door." Zuko could barely contain his laughter at the expense of Takuya, who couldn't help but nod and smile pathetically.

"I was making out with some guy I'd never met before," Takuya said with a sigh. "It was traumatizing. He wakes up from his resting state and screams, _'Get the hell off of me, you pervert!'_ And suddenly, I'm the civilization's notorious molester! After that day, Ryuichi painted our door a bright red so I couldn't miss it."

Zuko shifted in his seat, though his discomfort didn't quite show on his face as he chuckled. Not only had the story entertained him, it had aroused him. In his mind sparked a fantasy of the two beautiful creatures that sat on either side of him kissing, touching, groaning, thrusting up against his each other. His mind, being as dirty as it was at the time, took the liberty of inserting his own body into the daydream. Takuya kissing and biting at his neck, Ryuichi rubbing a hardened length into his backside with moans of longing… Damn it! This was what he got for spending the evening with two sex-driven vampires. It turned him utterly naughty.

He could hear Ryuichi's voice taunt him: '_I'd like to see you acting naughty.' _

No, no, _no_! It was a side effect, just a side effect of his raging teenage hormones. He'd just undergone his first sexual experience the night before. It was natural for something like this to come up! Or at least that's what he'd read in a scroll his uncle once slipped him labeled _Sex and Teenagers_: _Why Your Body Does What It Does_.

'_Act naughty for me, Zuko. Act very naughty,' _Fantasy-Ryuichi whispered, undoing the sash of his pants. Fantasy-Takuya had disappeared for the moment, leaving only the two lying on a bed of satin with the epitome of pleasure at their fingertips…

No! "Is it cold in here to anyone else, or is it just me?" Zuko asked in a calm voice, pulling his cloak discreetly over his body. He would have to will his little _problem_ away before the vampires noticed it.

"I'm always cold," volunteered Takuya, now smelling the alcoholic drink before him with interest. "You know, I wish I could drink one of these. I miss getting buzzed."

"You always _act_ like you're buzzed," Ryuichi replied with a scoff, offering his own drink to Zuko who shook his head in response. "I don't think there would be anything more dangerous than a drunken vampire on the loose." But the other man was no longer listening. Instead his solemn eyes were enthralled by an older gentleman at the bar, who'd caught his gaze and sent him a sultry look. Ryuichi glared at the stranger before muttering under his breath, "You're exclusive, Takuya. Remember Kyo."

"Kyo isn't the man he used to be." The laughter in Takuya's face was gone, and Zuko suddenly felt as though he was intruding on a private conversation. "Or at least, he's not the man I thought he was. Two weeks ago I was cleaning up our desk and I found a love letter to a woman that lives a few corridors away from us. I think he's been cheating on me with her… I told him I wanted a closed relationship, I told him I wanted to be his and his alone. But the only time he pays attention to me anymore is when he tells me to stop playing the piano while he's working. Did you know it's been three months since we made love?" He wrapped his arms around his chest with a shudder. "He was always such a gentleman, always so good to me. I don't know what I did wrong." Takuya looked as though he was about to break down, so Ryuichi reached over and brought the other's head to his shoulder with a sigh.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Takuya. And Kyo isn't a horrible man either, just afraid of standing still for too long. I know you two have had a good time, but you're not meant to be with a man who can't settle down. Least of all someone you met in a _bar_." He nodded his head toward the one who had flirted with Takuya.

"You know a lot for never having gone steady with anyone," Takuya murmured, neither condescendingly nor cruelly. He sounded curious, twirling a finger about his shimmering red hair. He turned to Zuko and asked, "And what about you? Any advice from a guy in a stable relationship?"

Zuko's first instinct was to deny his usefulness, proclaiming that he was in no position to give advice to anyone. However, he couldn't help but add his two cents in when he saw the desperation in the other's face. "I agree with Ryuichi. You're so talented, Takuya. If he can't appreciate you, he doesn't deserve to kiss the ground you walk on. Setsuya has never once made me feel underappreciated. We respect each other, and if you aren't feeling that with Kyo…" He left his sentence hanging meaningfully, receiving a sad smile in return.

"I suppose you two are right. I just… I _love _him. Maybe I've been projecting this idealistic view of him since the beginning." He groaned, letting his back rest against Ryuichi's side. "Damn, damn, _damn_. Curse him for being so intelligent and beautiful."

"Now, now," Zuko berated the other, shaking his head. "We intelligent, beautiful people just can't help ourselves." He fluffed his hair as an example, while his companion vampires chuckled.

"Come on," Ryuichi called, standing up and nodding toward the door. "Let's go somewhere fun. The smell of unwashed sailors is clogging my nose."

Not surprisingly, the swordsman's idea of fun was visiting a weaponry shop. Takuya, rather than forcing interest, ran down the block to do a little window-shopping at the music store. "I haven't been around the city for a while," Ryuichi proclaimed with wonder, tugging Zuko by the hand. "This'll be fun!" The teenager couldn't help but laugh as the man walked into the store with the wide eyes of a child in a toy store. "I've visited this one a few times. They always have something interesting."

Zuko frowned and mumbled an incoherent agreement, suddenly caught up in a nagging sensation at the base of his stomach; it felt like someone was watching him. The store was empty save for one man on the other side of the store, observing a collection of more expensive forging materials. The teenager shook the strange sensation aside, stepping forward to join Ryuichi in examining a sword hanging on the wall. "Do you know how to tell a valued sword from an overpriced one?" Ryuichi asked softly, and Zuko shook his head with peaking curiosity. The vampire took the sword off of the wall and held it reverently in his hands. "Checking the balance of the sword not only assesses its weight and merit, it can tell you how it ought to be priced." With these words, he flipped the sword into the air and caught it perfectly by the hilt. Zuko swore he could hear the manager of the store gasp sharply. "See? Any sword with this balance and weight ought to be priced somewhere over eight hundred gold pieces. And…" He held it up toward the chandelier in the center of the room. "The more it gleams, the longer it will last. Admirable, isn't it?" He smiled when he caught onto Zuko's genuine interest. Perhaps he would show the younger a few things about forging when they returned.

Zuko wandered about the store, raising his eyebrow at a few medieval ball-and-chain torture devices. Did anyone really use those anymore? He jumped as he felt the brush of a cloak against the back of his legs and a gentle caress of a hand against his thigh. He whipped around, shivering to find that there was no one in range. Ryuichi was still caught up with the swords out on display while the manager's eyes were fixed on him from behind the counter, determined to apprehend the potential criminal should he steal or misuse one of the weapons. His mind seemed determined to play tricks on him that night. He tugged his cloak tighter around him and treaded over to Ryuichi, who was smiling at one particular sword behind a glass case that seemed to be the highest priced weapon of all.

"You forged that one, didn't you?" Zuko whispered, recognizing the blade as one he'd polished for Ryuichi. "Agni, Ryu. You could make a living doing a blacksmith's work!"

"It'd be interesting to see who buys it," the vampire said, tiling his head at the display. "I just hope it's not an antique collector or a curator. Putting a sword on a shelf is not way to celebrate its beauty." He smiled and wrapped a casual arm around Zuko, pulling him closer with a murmur, "Takuya is waiting for us outside. He gets bored fairly quickly." The teenager nodded, allowing himself to be led out of the shop and into the street where the other vampire was indeed waiting for them. Ryuichi's nose wrinkled as he stepped out into the cold air, a familiar scent lingering in the air. Could it be…?

"There you guys are!" Takuya rolled his eyes as though the men had been in the store for hours. "I was thinking we could-"

"I think we're being spied on," Ryuichi interrupted, taking another deep breath and quickly releasing it. "We should go back underground."

"Spied on?" Zuko asked with bewilderment, his eyes flickering from left to right nervously. "By who?"

"Can't recognize the scent." It was a lie. He knew full and well who the scent belonged to. "Let's get you back to Setsuya before he realizes you're missing."

"Oh, I told-" Zuko swallowed his sentence abruptly, shaking his head at his own stupidity. _'Oh, I told him I'd be gone… You know, with my mind.' _ "I told him I'd meet him in his office to do a little filing for him."

"That's _my _job!" Ryuichi grabbed the younger playfully by the arm and hissed into his ear, "Trying to replace me, eh Princess?" Zuko laughed as the vampire barely nipped his ear, at which Takuya raised an eyebrow. Ryuichi never got too physically familiar with someone aside from casual sex. This attachment was gossiped about in the corridors of course… The human boy, lover to Lord Setsuya, sneaking out every day to the training rooms where he would emerge sweaty and content, Ryuichi not far behind. A lusty affair, perhaps? But then again, there was also a rumor that Setsuya chained up Zuko in his office and preformed unspeakable acts of sadomasochism on him in order to break his spirit and earn his undivided attention. Still, Takuya observed the two and knew that this level of familiarity was not common with Ryuichi and another man. Although, it really wasn't any of his business in the first place… "I didn't always work as hard as I do," Ryuichi said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair with frustration. "I guess it was when Takuya found his own place. Couldn't find anything better to do, so I worked for Setsuya. Hey, Takuya!" Ryuichi called ahead to the man as they began walking toward the edge of town. "Remember that game we use to play when Setsuya confined us to our room because we were being a headache?"

"Ah, yes! The 'List Three Things…' game." The vampire's voice was full of nostalgia. "I remember it. Our favorite was 'List Three Things You'd Never Do'."

"Or there was Takuya's personal favorite, 'List Three _People _You'd Never Do'," Ryuichi teased, earning himself a chuckle from the young teenager whom he'd slung his arm around.

"Hmph."

Zuko shuddered and glanced behind him, the sensation of being watched tugging at his intuition again. Perhaps Ryuichi was right, concerning the whole spy bit. He pressed himself flush against his friend, who looked no less pleased by this. The teenager couldn't deny that he felt safe in Ryuichi's arms, perhaps as safe as he did in Setsuya's. Even so, he couldn't shake the feeling of being spied upon as Ryuichi had earlier suggested. He couldn't have been more relieved when they returned to the underground entrance and walked Takuya to his room.

"I'm going to do it," he whispered to Ryuichi, straightening out his tight-fitting clothing with a determined glare. "I'm breaking up with Kyo."

"You deserve better than him," the other vampire promised, combing a gentle hand through Takuya's hair. "Don't let him talk you into believing his lousy excuses, you hear? And I expect to see you a lot more from now on." The man nodded, waving at Zuko with a remorseful smile.

"I enjoyed our time together, sweetheart. Remember, _make him work for it_." The teenager nodded, sparing the man a sympathetic smile as he disappeared behind the door. For a moment Ryuichi looked as though he wished to stay, but he tugged on Zuko's arm and they proceeded back to the vampire's room.

"I knew that Kyo wasn't good for him," he explained to Zuko, rubbing his neck in a troubled manner. "Takuya is flirtatious to say the least, but he never means any harm by it. He's amiable, flashy, and pays little mind to the way other's talk about him. Kyo is simply too… mature." Ryuichi shook his head, his fingers rubbing the edge of his sleeve somewhat nervously. "I'm certain they were in love once, but…" He sighed, before nearly tripping over a box lying at the base of the door to his apartment. "Hello, what's this? It's been a few years since I've gotten a package. You have a dagger on you?" Zuko nodded, pulling the knife from his thigh holster. He watched with wide eyes as his teacher ripped the cardboard apart like a child with a birthday present. "There," Ryuichi began with satisfaction, extracting the object from the box. At first glance, Zuko perceived it to be a metal block of some sort of. But after the way Ryuichi gasped, he would have assumed it was a deathtrap.

"What is it?" the teenager asked, staring in fascination as Ryuichi's hands shook with… fear? Excitement? Strain?

"Metal… Flexible... Steel… Alloy… Expensive…" The vampire seemed at a loss for complete sentences and all things coherent. Zuko reached around the man and observed the note that accompanied it, reading it aloud to the other.

_Ryuichi-_

_I thought perhaps you might find a use for this. Don't work too hard. _

_Love, _

_Setsuya _

Love? Zuko frowned at the word one more time, perhaps out of spontaneous jealousy? No, because it didn't seem that Setsuya would sign a letter in such a way. Was it really from him?

_You know, I can demonstrate kindness once in an odd while too, _Setsuya said playfully, his voice resonating throughout Zuko's mind.

_That's not what I meant! _Zuko scolded, a blush coming to his cheeks. Damn Setsuya, butting in at all the wrong times. _He really seems to like your gift. He can't even glance up from it. Where did you get it? _

_Who do you think you saw in the weaponry shop? I'm shocked that you didn't recognize me. _

_That was you?! _Zuko flushed, remembering the stranger who'd gotten a little too close to him.

_Of course. _He could almost see the vampire smirking. _I didn't care to be accused of spying on you, so I blocked our connection._

The teenager winced with guilt. Yes, he probably would have made a scene about Setsuya's presence. _Well, it was a really sweet thing for you to do. Although did you _have _to sign it 'love'? _

_Jealous? _

…_You've never written me a letter and signed it that way. _

_I've never had a reason to write you a letter. _

_Write me one. _

_Do you want a gift too? _

_No. Just a letter. _

_Hm. Talk about a low-maintenance lover._ Setsuya withdrew with a promise to write such a letter, as Zuko turned back to the stunned Ryuichi. 

"Ryu? You alright?"

"How would you like to learn how to forge?" Ryuichi asked, his eyes hidden and his voice barely louder than the sound of a heartbeat. His tone was odd, as though he'd experienced some sort of epiphany. Zuko looked at Ryuichi, then to the metal, and back to Ryuichi.

"Y-You mean that, Ryu?"

"Your help would be appreciated. Can you help me get the fires started?" The vampire seemed struck with amazement as he tucked the metal under his arm.

"Of course!" Zuko's heart leapt in his throat. He'd always wanted to ask Ryuichi to teach him the art of craftsmanship, but he feared burdening the man. He followed the vampire down a new corridor, one of darker earthen walls with spider webs clinging to their unkempt surface. Their hands intertwined as they proceeded down one of the few hallways without dim lanterns mounted on the walls. Zuko shuddered, thrilled by this sudden damp darkness. Being pulled by a vampire down an abandoned hallway- the teenager would have sworn that it was some sort of scene out of a horror novel.

"Down here," Ryuichi murmured as he stopped abruptly, his hand clasping around a cool door handle. Zuko did a strange side-step to avoid running into the man, gasping as Ryuichi swept him up into his arms and carried him down the stairwell to the forge. The lightweight metal found its way into the hands of a blushing Zuko, who couldn't help but feel that strange 'Ryuichi-is-carrying-me-down-the-stairs' sensation in the pit of his stomach. "So if you're a Princess, I guess this makes me your knight in shining armor," Ryuichi joked, his voice now lighter and more playful.

"That or my servant!" he teased, yelping as Ryuichi's arms trembled and threatened to drop him.

"Servant?! After everything I've done for you…"

"Sorry, Ryu. I think you and Setsuya would have to have a duel if you wanted to be my knight in shining armor." Silence followed his words, comfortable for Zuko but tense for Ryuichi.

_Anything for you, Zuko._

They reached the lower chamber, pitch black and chilly. Ryuichi let the teenager down and positioned him in front of the furnace, whispering, "Straight ahead. Can you light it?" The healthy light and warmth that illuminated the room was his answer. The flickering fires constrained by heavy steel seemed to embody the sprites of the devil, swirling temptingly like tongues of a serpent. They entranced Zuko, so much so that it took him a few good moments to realize Ryuichi was calling his name. "Zuko? Can you feed the fire a little, please? The coal is to your left, and the shovel- Yes, there."

Zuko obeyed the man, finally observing the forging room. It was a bit small, with metals and scraps cluttering the benches and floor. Even so, it must have been to him a treasure trove. It seemed Ryuichi liked to make this room his home when there was a sword in progress, as there was a tattered couch and a bookshelf lining the opposite wall. Zuko guessed that the vampire wasn't the type of man to abandon his work, even after hours and hours of feeding fires and watching metal melt. "Where does the smoke go?" the teenager wondered, waving away the sparks that leapt toward him as he fed the fire until it held a steady glow.

"Into the chamber beneath us," Ryuichi admitted, guilt tingeing his voice. "Not exactly the best thing for the surrounding soil, but it'd look a little suspicious if there was a pipe in the middle of the beach or forest huffing out smoke." He weighed the metal in his hand, tossing it into the air a few times. "It won't take very long to melt this down. Maybe a few hours. I'll show you how to begin, and I'll call you back when it's finished."

"No way," Zuko said, raising an eyebrow at the vampire. "I'm not missing out on any of the fun. I'm staying down here for as long as you do. I'm no lazy bum. We'll take shifts feeding the fire."

Ryuichi smiled at the stubborn boy. "I'll be grateful to have your company." His hand slipped over his mouth and he turned away from the other. A month ago he would have kept such a comment to himself. Since when had he become so expressive? "Are you sure you don't want to tell Setsuya? He'll think I kidnapped you."

"He already knows," Zuko said with a cryptic smile, not expecting Ryuichi to understand the mysteries of their bond. "Just wake me if I fall asleep. I don't want to miss this." He watched over the vampire's shoulder as he placed the metal into a heat-resistant container.

"This is a very heat-sensitive metal, as I've said. With most metals you'd have to wait perhaps ten to twelve hours at this heat. We shouldn't be waiting for more than four or five hours. It's always important to keep the fire…" He frowned, referencing an open scroll on his work bench. "For this alloy… Shouldn't need preheating…Ah, over twelve hundred Celsius. Better open the ventilation for this one." Zuko's eyes widened in surprise, assessing the vampire silently. Ryuichi was willing to be around such dangerous temperatures as a vampire? "I don't have a thermometer of any sort, thus I've learned to 'play it by ear' so to speak. A good mile marker is adding coal every forty-five minutes once you've heated it up well. It'll get pretty hot in here, even when I shut the furnace doors and open the ventilation. Can you channel your body temperature to prevent yourself from getting dehydrated?"

Zuko nodded, thoroughly impressed by the professional glint in Ryuichi's eyes. The vampire showed him how to work the fan and the furnace doors, instructing him on when and how to utilize the furnace heat. Tossing the younger a pair of gloves, he verbally guided him on how to use the tongs to ease the metal into the fire without burning himself. "That's it, easy now. Lean back and edge it into the middle of the platform… Perfect." Zuko fastened the furnace doors in accordance to the other's instructions, wiping the sweat already forming at his brow. The heat even seemed to be getting to Ryuichi, as beads of perspiration lingered on the back of his neck. "Right then. Now, we wait." They slouched onto opposite sides of the couch, the heat making them languid. The cotton clung to their slick skin like wet paint on a wall, causing Zuko to strip off his shirt and toss it beside him. Ryuichi imitated the action, though his eyes were mostly fixed on the other's perfectly sculpted chest. It made him feel a bit inadequate- his own muscles had not been nearly as defined when he'd died, causing him to appear weak in spite of his strength.

Ryuichi followed Zuko's gaze to the crescent scar carved across his naval. "You want to know about this?" he asked after a pause as he traced the former wound, causing Zuko to blush and avert his eyes with shame.

"N-No! I'm sorry, I was just-"

"I know. It's unusual for a vampire to have a scar. I really don't mind talking about it." Ryuichi sat up, resting his head on his elbow. "It was given to me as I died." Zuko's ears perked up and he edged toward the man with intrigue. "That night I went to pick up my brother from his firebending lessons…"

"_Did you see me, Ryuichi? Did you see how I bended that fire arc?" The eleven-year-old bounced excitedly, pleased by his advancement within his intermediate level classes._

"_You were amazing, Kichirou," Ryuichi assured him, ruffling the boy's hair lovingly. "I couldn't believe it." It was true. The older man was amazed by his brother's progress, especially considering the decline in his health as of late. His pale, gaunt figure and his constant hemorrhaging… He'd have forced the young boy to withdraw from his classes if the new medicine hadn't helped as much as it did. _

"_Do you think they'll let me into the advanced class soon, Ryu?" _

_Based on the boy's skill, absolutely. Based on his health, not so much. "I wouldn't be surprised, little bro. I wouldn't be surprised." The curved moon hung like an altar in the sky by which all stars paid worship. Their path down the beaten stony road was dark, but discernible. It was a long walk between the town where Kichirou had his lessons and the slums where they lived. Every night, five pieces of gold per class. But that's okay. Ryuichi would make the commute because he loved his brother. He could work two jobs during the day, he didn't mind as long as it was for his brother and not drinking money for their stepmother. Ryuichi frowned, leaning forward and thrusting an arm in front of his sibling. "Kichirou… Run behind that apartment complex, understand? And don't look back." _

"_Wh-What's the matter?" The young one peered over the arm to see a stumbling figure before them, blocking their way across the paved path to the next town. _

"_A drunk," Ryuichi muttered with disdain, nudging his little brother. He hated, absolutely _hated _people with no respect for sobriety. He'd seen alcohol at its most poisonous work. He'd seen it when his stepmother beat Kichirou, he saw it on his own bandaged forearms every morning where the woman had clawed at him when he tried to push her away. "Hurry, 'Rou. I'll take care of it." _

_The little boy wanted to stay, to beg his brother not to try and play the hero. But they had to get home, and Ryuichi was very peculiar about this sort of thing. He followed the man's direction, running to hide behind the building as the eldest stepped forward. The man stumbled closer to him, a tall figure with eyes of a vivid violet color. "Hey you! Why don't you drag your drunk ass back home and stop staggering about like an idiot!" He froze when the eyes focused on him, and he seemed paralyzed for a moment. He backed away, suddenly regretful that he might have provoked a dangerous man. But now, now the man was stalking toward him, with predator-like grace and sharpened teeth shining in the insipid light. This guy wasn't normal. _

_The eyes were hard and cold as two hands wrapped around his throat. Ryuichi thought he could hear himself gasp, but he couldn't be sure over the beating of his heart. There was nobody outside, nobody who could help them. The hands descended to the sash of his tunic, stripping it from his body in an instant. "W-Wait! Stop it!" Ryuichi cried, as cold hands shoved him into an alleyway, out of sight for any prying eyes, particularly the sibling's. Within an instant the teen was pinned to the wall, with cold lips biting and sucking at his neck. Ryuichi shuddered, trying to squirm away from the sweet sensations rocking through his body, causing his nerves to tingle. He'd always imagined this, doing such things with a man. Unthinkable thoughts ran through his head at night, ones he dismissed and willed away to prevent being tainted by unholy forces. Ryuichi moaned as the kisses descended, his resistance melting as the vampire dipped a tongue into his naval. "St-Stop, please don't…" the teenager groaned, though his submissive stance and his twitching arousal contradicted him. This man was enchanting! Would this stranger take him as a lover in the middle of this alleyway, rutting out their passions on dirty cobblestone with gentle caresses and forbidden kisses? Chilled fingers released his wrists and ascended to cup Ryuichi's face, though he didn't see the man's eyes turn soft and regretful. _

"_You taste of sweet moonlight… I'm sorry, my beautiful. I promise I won't hurt your sibling." _

_Cold hands muffled the scream that emerged from Ryuichi's mouth, as Setsuya's teeth tore a perfect sideways crescent shape into the man's stomach. Sweet blood split from the wound, a longing tongue darting out to capture the fluid. Blood, blood and so much of it! The assaulter's tears intermingled with the crimson drug. More, more, he couldn't stop the madness. Screams turned into moans, into whimpers, into sighs. The dry corpse tumbled into his arms, a pulse never to beat again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He gently took the body into his hands and ran. He couldn't let the little boy see his brother this way. _

"Setsuya tells me that the scar remained because it was created in the epitome of our infatuation, the key element that leads two souls to touch." Ryuichi shrugged, tracing the mark across his abdomen. "Rav-" He swallowed his words, his stomach twisting at his mistake. "Many see it as an imperfection, but I think… Well, I think it's beautiful."

Zuko nodded, gazing at the man in a new light. "Your brother…Your eyes change when you talk about him. He must have meant a lot to you."

"I was more than just his brother," Ryuichi said, his eyes… hardening? Perhaps his coldness was a coping mechanism. "I was his guardian. He was the one who bound me to this earth. My desire to protect him tied my down to the physical realm. Our mother died when we were both just children, and our father remarried to a horrible woman when I was fifteen. She would beat Kichirou and I until we were black and blue, and Father would turn a blind eye. She drank away our money for food and my little brother's medication. He was sick, you see. Very sick. He suffered from terrible hemorrhages and fainting spells. He bruised easily, and his blood didn't clot well to close up wounds. It was lethal, and we were lucky he survived to be ten. He was given experimental medication, which seemed to tone down the symptoms and allow him to lead a normal life. It was pretty expensive, though. I had to take up jobs during the day and hide the money to support the cost for his medication and firebending lessons. He felt as though the entire weight of the world was on his shoulders." Ryuichi swallowed, pain etched onto his face. "He wanted to join the army so that his family could live off of the salary and benefits. We'd never have to worry about money again. Kichirou, he was a good firebender. Very good. He would have done it, too. He would have excelled and done great things. The medicine, if I could only have…"

Zuko remained silent, his eyes downcast. It was safe to presume that, under the circumstances, Kichirou would not have been able to survive to see his goal accomplished. "I'm so sorry, Ryuichi." He crept closer to the man and brought him into a warm embrace, stroking his hair in an attempt to comfort him. The vampire sighed, leaning into the other with gratitude. This teenager possessed a beautiful soul. "Such a fantastic brother you must have been."

The two sat in the arrangement for quite awhile, until Ryuichi had relaxed and decided it was time for Zuko to feed the fire. "Honestly, I'm going to sweat off twenty pounds by the time I'm done here!" he groaned, shoveling coal into the furnace.

Ryuichi smiled, watching the young man with longing for his reassuring touch. No, hopefully Zuko wouldn't lose any more weight. He was the perfect size for hugging. The teenager returned to the sofa and plopped down onto it, allowing Ryuichi to rest his head on his shoulder. This was more than the vampire deserved… He was greedy to touch Zuko, to cherish him, each good memory replacing that of a disturbing one. He couldn't imagine life without the boy. This should have made him nervous, like a blind man hanging onto one cane for his entire life. But he did not worry, as his fear was replaced by the idealistic perspective inflicted upon him by Ravindra. Zuko would become a vampire, he would help them enslave the human race, and they would be lovers for the rest of eternity. Truth be told, Ryuichi only cared about that last part.

Zuko shifted, the feeling of contact of their slick flesh somewhat uncomfortable yet _comforting_. He traced patterns on the couch, his mind wandering from idea to idea when suddenly he whispered, "I always wanted a brother." Ryuichi glanced up, jolted back to reality. "Never really had one. There was my cousin, Lu Ten, but he was deployed to war quite a bit. My uncle was kind and cared for me, but I couldn't ask him all of the things I thought of talking about with an older brother. School, sports, girls… That sort of thing. Never got along well with girls either. I had a bit of a fucked up relationship with my sister." Ryuichi's eyebrows arched at the profanity, but he accredited it to the boy being tired and a bit dazed. "I wished for someone whom I could go to in the middle of the night if I had a question that needed answering, or someone I could look up to and admire. You've been that for me, Ryuichi. So… you know, thanks and whatever." Zuko fell asleep right then and there, causing Ryuichi to chuckle. He gently laid the young man down so that his head was resting in the vampire's lap. He didn't know if he'd have the heart to wake up the boy the next time the fire needed feeding. He was quite a deep sleeper, and waking him up was as painful as forcing the eyes of a newborn puppy open. You just didn't do it unless you didn't have a heart.

Two hours passed, and Ryuichi was quite pleased with the progress of the melting. Every once in a while he ran his cool hands over Zuko's body and checked his pulse to make sure he wasn't overheating. Ryuichi himself was just about ready to doze off into a restful state when he heard a soft moan being emitted from the other side of the couch. The vampire smiled, stroking the boy's hair. Such a beautiful boy, lost in his dreams where the line between reality and fantasy was smudged. _Ah, but what kind of fantasies? _Ryuichi wondered, now noting the growing bulge that was forming at the teenager's crotch. "The beauties of puberty," Ryuichi mused aloud, watching Zuko's lips part with soft moans and his body twitch with desire.

What to do, what to do? Devilish thoughts consumed the vampire as he stared down at the younger's predicament. He couldn't allow for the teenager to awake in such a condition later on. He would be so terribly embarrassed, and there would be little to no focus on their lessons. So, for entirely _selfless _reasons to be sure, Ryuichi concluded that he would assist Zuko in solving his problem. He slid out from underneath the teenager and rested his head on the arm of the sofa. He began by pressing a kiss against those trembling lips, allowing himself only a single swipe of his tongue along the younger man's mouth. His hands ghosted over the muscular chest, tracing each abdominal muscle and gently rolling the sensitive nipples. Zuko's hips jerked slightly, his tongue licking his lips with longing. "Is that a sweet spot for you?" Ryuichi asked him softly, leaning over to tease the boy with his tongue. Zuko let out a gasp, his hand fumbling to reach his erection, aching for the touch of a lover. "Let me take care of that."

What did it matter if Ryuichi could only have Zuko in his sleep? It was consensual, after all. The teenager wanted this even more badly than he did, therefore why _shouldn't _he do it? A thousand reasons tugged at the vampire's mind, but he chose to dismiss each one. He caressed the boy's throat as he undid the sash of his pants, easing the erection out of its constraints. He couldn't spend too much time taunting him, should the boy wake up in the midst of their passion. Keeping an ear out for the boy's increasing pulse, he gently stroked the sensitive length before him, taking in every sight and smell with joy. This part of Zuko was no longer solely Setsuya's. He would no longer be the only man to give Zuko the gift of orgasm. And to Ryuichi, this was a sweet thought. He groaned, wishing his own release could be met as a white pearl of seed pooled at the tip of the erect member in his grasp. The younger let out a deep moan as his secret lover flicked his tongue against him, trying to understand how the boy's body reacted to him.

"You're so beautiful," he informed the teenager, whispering the words as he inhaled the masculine smell of arousal. "So, so beautiful." He'd done this to many vampires before without blinking an eye, but this was different. This teenager's body was blazing hot, arcing pleadingly and unknowingly into his grasp, silently begging Ryuichi to give him satisfaction and affection. He didn't see a slut in Ryuichi; he didn't see a whore who could be ordered around once in a state of desire. The vampire smiled with fondness in his eyes, leaning forward and taking the member into his mouth and using the moist cavern to bring the boy closer to completion. After all, there could be no evidence of his sinful act. Zuko let out his loudest moan as of yet, thrusting unreservedly into the depths of the other's throat with faint smiles and cries of ecstasy. Ryuichi didn't mind. The teenager didn't know he was being pleasured by a real man, and there was no reason why the boy shouldn't take complete satisfaction in him. He would do anything to make Zuko happy.

"Take me!" the words were muffled and lacking inflection, but they were there. Ryuichi shook his head in disappointment. He certainly couldn't do _that _without waking the young man up! He wished he could give in to the other's desire to be filled, to be completed in flesh and seed. He redoubled his efforts, sucking on the erection and sending fierce vibrations throughout the submissive body. Lacking self-restraint and overindulging in pleasure, Zuko arched his back and came without warning. Ryuichi pulled back instinctively, swishing the seed in his mouth and spitting it out onto the ground. _Not as sweet as blood, but sweeter than that of a vampire's_, he decided, pleased that his vampiric senses allowed that which is bitter and vital to a human become all too nectarous to him. Zuko's breathing was rapid and his pulse fierce, and for a moment the vampire feared he might awaken. However the physiological side effects began to calm, giving Ryuichi time to redo the sash of the younger's pants and press a much deeper kiss into the human's mouth.

"Dream of me," he whispered to Zuko, who turned onto his side with his body still flushed red from his release. What he wouldn't give to be able to take credit for the satisfaction he'd brought the young man...

Three hours passed until Zuko awoke, the metal nearly ready. The teenager stretched with a groan, letting out a sigh of relief as his eyes fluttered open in a daze. Those dreams... Those _dreams_! He blushed, his mind's eye reviewing the sultry, seductive movements of Setsuya as he crept beside him and engulfed the teenager affectionately into his mouth, his whispered words of love and lust, his sweet kisses… "How long have I been sleeping?" he called once he regained his voice, still drowsy as he watched Ryuichi open the doors to the furnace for a last time.

"Five, maybe six hours," the vampire replied nonchalantly, eying the progress from beyond the flames.

"Ryuichi! You were supposed to wake me up!" Zuko cried, stumbling to his feet with a groan. "You were going to let me sleep through all of the good stuff!"

"I was not," Ryuichi lied, hiding a smile at the other's frustration. How could he wake that lovely boy from his slumber? "Come over here." Ryuichi rounded the furnace and pulled out a series of molds: large, small, thin, fat, curved, straight in all combinations. "Lighter metals like this function most appropriately as a standard blade. Heavier metals are stretched onto larger molds, and the absolute lightest into daggers and other assassination weapons. This would be a fantastic blade for your style. It improves your speed and strategic flexibility." He pulled out a mold that best imitated the length Zuko was used to dealing with and set it out on his workbench. He prepared a hilt with a suitable grasp, and motioned across the room. "There's a barrel of cold water on the other side of the room. Bring it to me, please." The teenager obeyed, as Ryuichi used care it withdrawing the liquefied metal from the furnace and pouring it into the waiting mold. "There we are. Just wait a few moments, and we'll get started. After we hammer the mold into place, we'll need to cool it off quickly."

Ryuichi reached toward the tools hanging on the wall and twirled a mallet about in thought. "Alright, hold this steady and take a firm stance." Zuko did as he was told, almost dropping the hammer that was tossed into his hands. It was a lot heavier than Ryuichi made it look! Standing behind the younger, the vampire demonstrated the proper technique and strength by guiding the boy's hand by the wrist. Ryuichi's hands were soft, too soft to be those of a swordsman. "Good, good. Try it by yourself for a while." He would have been impressed by how quickly Zuko caught on if he hadn't been the one to train the teenager. Ryuichi also didn't mind watching the warm, slick-with-sweat muscles move in fluent motions, tempting him to grab hold of the other from behind and kiss him senseless. After a while the vampire grabbed the sword by the hilt and thrust it into the water, completing the foundation of their task. "You did well," he said in a soft voice, proud not of the sword but of his student's accomplishment. "It's beautiful. I'll create a sheath for it tonight and you can practice with it tomorrow."

"Me? Practice with that? No, no, no, no, no!" Zuko shook his head, draping his tunic over his torso.

"Don't be silly. You made it."

"No, I just helped. It's yours. If it's such expensive material-"

"It doesn't matter. I want you to have it."

"_Have _it? Ryuichi, I can't!"

"You can and you will!" Ryuichi ended the conversation there, pressing a finger against the boy's lips. "I mean it, Zuko. It's yours."

The other sighed in acceptance, recognizing that arguing with Ryuichi was as pointless as trying to convince Setsuya that mathematics was a worthwhile study... which it _was_, damn it. "Thank you, Ryu. Next time, I'll stay awake with you." He left the man with his usual embrace, although the vampire was much less willing to let him go.

_You don't know what we shared. I wish I could tell you._

Ryuichi carried him up the stairs once more and led him into a lighted hallway, where he could find his way back to his room. Zuko trudged somewhat languidly, his back and arms aching from his cramped nap on the couch, not to mention the weighty mallet he'd wielded. When he entered his quarters, he smiled to find a sealed piece of parchment on his pillow accompanied by a beautiful red rose in full bloom. Shu the snake was guarding the items faithfully, coiled beside them as he greeted Zuko with a nod. The teen chuckled, picking up the flower and stroking the petals affectionately. Setsuya had kindly snipped away the thorns, as any considerate lover would. He wondered how it would feel to lie on a bed of rose petals, pinned down by an enthusiastic vampire. Zuko opened the letter, reading it word-for-word.

_My beloved, _

_I tried writing you a sappy letter full of metaphors explaining how much I love you, but I had to throw it away. The sugary language and sickeningly sweet words could not even begin to demonstrate such. Instead, they proved what a terrible poet I am._

_I'm sorry I won't be here when you return, but I've gone to assess suspicious activity within the city limits. I would have taken you with me, but I didn't want to accidentally draw attention to you. I have someth- _(blotched ink). _I'll scout out the area and confer with the council to plan the invasion. Next time, we go together. _

_I will miss you terribly in my absence. When I complete my day's work, I shall return to our quarters and spend the quality time with you that we deserve after our night of passion. Rest and wait for me, my beautiful. _

_Love,_

_Setsuya_

Zuko smiled, laying back on the bedding and allowing his pet snake to burrow against his chest. "Don't be jealous now, Shu. I just have a soft spot for predators."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Zuko awoke from his deep slumber to a pair of cool hands massaging his back. "Mmmm…" The human moaned, his eyes fluttering open to find his lover straddling his form and rubbing his back in sensual circles. "Welcome back," he whispered, rotating his shoulders and indulging in the other's touch. The vampire must have known how sore he was feeling.

"Hello, beloved." Setsuya smiled at the sight of the gorgeous golden eyes of his soul mate. "I've been longing to see you."

"Thank you for the letter." Zuko sighed with relief as his muscles were eased into relaxation. "Mmm, a little harder?" The hands acquiesced, and the boy blew an appreciative kiss. "May I paint you, Setsuya?"

"After you get a little food into your system. Someone is bringing you supper as we speak." He leaned back and allowed for his lover to sit up, crossing his legs and bringing Shu around his neck. Setsuya gave the snake a mysterious wink when Zuko glanced away. "So, how did your forging lesson with Ryuichi go?"

"He's an incredible teacher. By his words alone I practically ran through the majority of the process myself. That gift you gave him… Well, I think he's going to be working overtime for you now."

"I'm glad he liked it." Setsuya leaned forward to kiss his mate, when a convenient knock at the door interrupted them. He bolted to the door, retrieved the tray held out to him with gratitude, and pressing it toward the other. "Go on. You must be hungry. You haven't eaten since this morning."

Zuko nodded in thanks, sipping the warm soup cautiously. _Perfectly seasoned. _He drank it swiftly, asking in-between sips, "And your investigation? Did you find Ravindra's hideout? When do we invade?"

"Easy, easy. I'm fairly sure where they are, but we need a combat strategy and a bit more… _information_. I may send Ryuichi. He'll admit to anyone that he's the best at sneaking around." Setsuya rolled his eyes, making a mental note to ask Hayate to call a council meeting in a few hours, once the night's hunting group returned. Zuko finished his dinner and slipped behind his canvas, preparing his paints as Setsuya stripped off his outer cloak. The teenager drew a sharp breath, nothing how close he was to completing the portrait. Reaching into his tunic and pulling out his notebook, he withdrew several yellowing pieces of parchment to reference before setting to work on the vampire's skin tone and facial characteristics. He silently prodded Setsuya with his mind, urging him to resume his story where he'd left off.

"Ah, yes. Well, things didn't run so smoothly about halfway into the year. Kuzon didn't return home from spring vacation because he had to complete an essay for his civics class. So, his parents decided to visit _him_. Terrible luck, I suppose. They wanted to meet Kuzon's fabled girlfriend, that'd he'd created for the sole purpose of messing around with his parents and averting suspicion from me until he attained his degree. That's when everything fell apart... The receptionist at the university let them into his unattended dormitory. That's where they found all of his artwork, his supplies, and the assignment books he'd gotten from his art classes. This wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't unearthed a few… indecent drawings of me." Setsuya's eyes fluttered downward in shame, as though he had been the cause of this. "They knew then. His father demanded an explanation and Kuzon told them everything, screamed at the top of his lungs that he didn't care about college or the tuition they were paying to keep him there. He challenged them to stop loving him, to disown him because he was a…" Setsuya swallowed before continuing, "A fag. And that's just what they did. His father burned his life's work, beat him, and sent him packing. He arrived on my doorstep seventeen hours later in tears."

"Agni…" Zuko whispered, shaking his head. "Did his parents even _care_ for him?"

"His mother wasn't so bad. She'd send money to my household and even write letters asking him how he was. Never mentioned me. But even then, Kuzon was free. He transferred his credits for art college over to the mainland and my parents enrolled him full time into a prestigious arts university, on a scholarship even. It was probably our happiest time as a couple. We could love each other freely and we didn't worry a damn thing about what people heard or said about us." Setsuya shuddered, trying his best to lie still. "For the final two months, I felt a presence watching me. A stranger who eyed me enviously as I went about my daily life. I didn't dare mention it to Kuzon… He'd probably beat up every guy who looked at me funny if I had. Neither of us had supernatural connections with the Spirit World as I have now, so our bond wasn't nearly as strong as the one you and I share. He didn't know, and I never told him. Yet, I could never have imagined what was following me."

_At seventeen years of age, soon to be eighteen, Setsuya walked home at a swift pace with his wind-flushed cheeks glowing. It was late, but he had a good reason to be out. It was a night for nicely aged wine, as demonstrated by the bag he carried in his left hand. He had gotten into his choice university with a combined degree of philosophy and eastern theology. Tonight Kuzon promised they would share a night of congratulatory passion he'd never forget. His happiness was swallowed whole when he realized it… it was the Presence. He glanced behind him, noting the twitching shadows. He tried to stay calm, reminding himself that it wasn't a physical being and it could not hurt him. How very wrong he was. _

_Upon taking two steps, a sharp blow to the head made him groan and whimper in only one painstaking moment of fear. The bottle of wine dropped, shattering and spilling around his fallen body like blood. Dizzy and cold, he felt two icy hands drag him by the collar and hoist him into a pair of waiting arms. No… No… He had to get home to Kuzon, he had to, no…_

_xXxBloodlustxXx_

_Setsuya woke up in what best could be defined as an underground cell, fostering only a bed. His head throbbed and he swore there was dirt in his eyes. Upon trying to move, he found that his arms were shackled and chained to the headboard, causing him to let out a nervous call, "H-Hello? Can anyone hear me? H-Help me! Please…" The door opened and his heart leapt, only to sink to further depths. It was the Presence. He'd found him, kidnapped him, and desired to suck the very life out of him. "What do you want from me?" he hissed at the cloaked figure, perhaps trying to frighten the spirit back into its grave. However, the hood was pulled back and Setsuya gasped at the sight that met his eyes. It was a monster. A monster in the form of a beautiful man. _

"_I want to make you mine." _

"He'd been watching me for quite some time. I should've told someone, but I didn't see reason to. I thought I was just encountering spirits as a part of my meditation. I didn't know I was being stalked. He watched me, constantly. When I ate, when I bathed, when I spoke, when I made love to my dearest… He was enthralled by me, and I hated my body for it. He took pleasure in me, in how I appeared to him. I once tried to maim my face with a piece of glass, thinking he wouldn't love me if I was scarred. He caught me of course, and I was punished. Agni, he screwed me up…" Setsuya shivered again, noting that his mate had gone completely silent, only the soft scratch of his brush to be heard.

Zuko wanted to apologize, but he pursed his lips shut. Setsuya didn't want his pity, to be sure. His eyes wandered over the vampire a last time, before flickering back to his portrait. Setsuya glanced at him inquisitively, as he cleaned up the paints and art supplies. "I'm finished," he added softly, though he drew the sheet over his work as he always did.

"Am I not allowed to see it?!" Setsuya questioned with protest, squinting at the canvas as though utilizing X-ray vision.

"Later. When I'm not around." Zuko's blush gave him away, and Setsuya knew it was a piece to be proud of. If Kuzon had finished such a piece, he would have demanded that his lover stare at it for ten minutes straight and tell him what he thought… And then scold him when he complimented it. Artists are _complicated_. "Setsuya, I-" The teenager froze as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a forehead nestled into his neck. Zuko flushed as Setsuya began nibbling on his ear.

"I love you, my dear."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Zuko's voice was soft, not at all accusing. Gentle hands ran up and down his sides, brushing the insides of his thighs. He shuddered as a pair of cold lips sucked on his collarbone. "Don't watch, Shu!" he warned the snake in the corner, motioning for him to avert his reptilian eyes.

"Only if you want to be seduced." He distracted the teenager with sweet kisses as he reached around the younger to perhaps lift the sheet and sneak a glance at his portrait…

"When I'm not around!" Zuko insisted, slapping the vampire's hand away crossly. However, he dragged Setsuya back to the bed and pulled the man over his smaller body. "Although, I know something we can do now. You fed earlier, I felt it. Only after you made yourself suffer for five hours straight, you masochist."

"Maybe," the vampire agreed, baring his incisors playfully as Zuko loved to see him do. The teenager growled in return, and clothing was tossed in every direction. The younger insisted that Setsuya's absolute gentleness be discarded for a time, engaging the man in a passionate and demanding encounter. The vampire sought out a more sufficient lubricant, however, making the movements more fluent and vigorous. They made love five times in the span of their time together, as Zuko was determined to prove his resilience now that he was accustomed to his lover's pace. To his embarrassment, however, Setsuya was still willing to pleasure him when the teenager was breathless and ready to call it quits.

"How long can you circulate blood like that?" Zuko asked, burying his head in the pillow with exhaustion. A thin film of sweat covered his body once again, and he desperately wanted to drag himself out of bed and bathe. But the bedding was _so _comfortable, and Setsuya's arms were _so _tight around him. The vampire played with the other's stringy hair, nestling into his neck affectionately.

"Perhaps a few hours at a time," the vampire lord murmured, in-between kisses applied to the other's spine. "For as long as you need me, to be sure." Zuko stared at him with obvious jealousy- the man's hair was let down, but lacking tangles. His body shone with their exertions, but he didn't seem at all tired. Worst of all, his breathing was steady and unhindered while Zuko's was frantic as his pulse gradually calmed. "Don't worry," he murmured, kissing the other's forehead with affection when he felt his insecurities. "I've never felt as satisfied with a lover. Not that it would matter otherwise, of course." He flipped onto his side and flung a leg around the younger's waist, using his fingers to comb his lover's damp hair free of knots.

Zuko flushed at being treated so well, finding his last iota of strength to straddle his lover and hover over his pleading member. Setsuya let out a sharp breath as the cavern of warmth radiated over him, just out of his reach. "Satisfied isn't enough, Setsuya. I want you to be _dead _tired."

"Vampires don't get tired," he whispered, shutting up after he realized the words weren't exactly beneficial to his situation. He groaned as his lover descended just so their flesh touched.

"Not as of yet. But that's the goal, isn't it?" Zuko smiled seductively, watching Setsuya bite his lip in self control. This time, _he _was calling the shots. He felt the vampire's cool hands brace his hips in support as he rested his own on the other's chest. The teenager slid down onto the waiting member, tossing his head back in a moan. The self-proclaimed masochist breathed a sigh of joy, tugging at his hair yet not making a single move. Tight warmth slowly encompassed him, maddening yet pleasuring all the same. "Ah!" Zuko groaned, shifting his hips as his heart pounded and his body trembled with desire. He accompanied Setsuya fully, smiling down at his starry-eyed mate. "What do you want?" he whispered, brushing his hands over the other's abdomen.

"I want you!" Setsuya acquiesced, sinking his hip to feel the other slide around him. "Any way you'll have me." Seven seconds found Zuko, supported by the other's hands, moving up and down to a swift rhythm that drove the man beneath him to sweet cries of ecstasy. "Agni, I love you!" He rocked upward to meet his lover, taking pleasure in the boy's deep groans as the impressive length massaged his sensitive inner walls. Their hips rolled together in a breathtaking rhythm, and Zuko chuckled when he began to notice Setsuya's lips part in a daze. They moved together, each only to pleasure the other as they relished their bonding ceremony and their unity.

Their tempo elevated and the teenager's eyes fluttered shut. Deep thrusts caused unbearable friction around the older's erection, and the man writhed in satisfaction. One hand slid from the boy's hips and began to caress his member, smirking as Zuko began to shiver with excitement in their passion. Setsuya wouldn't deny that it felt good to be dominated- perhaps his years with Master had screwed with his head, but this was _right_. Zuko seemed to notice his appreciation and took his command a step further by snatching the man's arms and pining above his head. He missed his lover's hands traveling his body, but it was well worth it to see Setsuya thrash and groan beneath him.

Setsuya slyly thrust upward at Zuko's peak, causing the young man to cry out in bliss. The younger let out a final moan, arching his back and ejaculating upon their chests. The final aftereffects of his multiple orgasms washed over him in sweet waves. His lower body clenched, and Setsuya cried out as he reached his climax for the sixth time that evening. The vampire almost hated to admit it, but the other had sufficiently worn him out. He was not _tired_, yet he was certainly not energetic.

Zuko, on the other hand, slumped onto his lover's body, easing himself out of their flesh-to-flesh contact and onto the bed with a sigh of completion. Nestling himself into his lover's form, he gave the man a weak kiss before falling asleep where he lay. Setsuya smiled, wrapping his arms around his warm lover and closing his eyes. He could pretend to sleep for now, just for a little while. And for a moment, he felt himself waver between reality and the sacred recluse of slumber.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ravindra was a puppet master. For every motion he made, there was an expected reaction. If Ravindra stroked him, he was to sigh. If Ravindra gripped his shoulders and bit his collarbone, he was to scream. If Ravindra kissed him, he was to submit. If Ravindra thrust into him, he was to moan and beg. If Ravindra smiled, he was to purr and enjoy his reward. If Ravindra glared, he was to cower and wait for his punishment.

"You want him, don't you?"

The words were whispered into his ear, though this time not by his own mind. Ravindra was running gentle hands through his hair, both bare and beneath a thin silken sheet clinging to their perspiring bodies. "I taste him on your lips," his Lord continued, kissing the other's neck gently. His raven hair, once braided, was loose and unkempt. He allowed only Ryuichi to see him in this state of disarray. "You desire him."

"I love him." The words escaped his lips before he could restrain them. He wondered if Ravindra would hit him. Instead, hands traveled his form lovingly.

"And you shall have him on these very sheets. We'll rule the world, the three of us." Ravindra hummed, inhaling deeply into the other's neck. "Setsuya has been snooping around town, coming closer to our hideaway every time. I fear Khai may have let more truth escape his lips than we expected. It's time we ran the final stretch. Bring him to me within forty-eight hours, Ryuichi."

"As you wish, Master."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya awakened from his restful state with a peaceful transition, although he hadn't expected his arms to be empty when he did. How did his lover sneak away without him noticing? It would have been impossible! _And yet it happened, _the man reminded himself. Zuko must have manipulated his mind into ignoring the changes in his environment. _Such a difficult practice to master… _It would be a dangerous technique if Zuko chose to misuse it, but he trusted his lover to utilize the privilege only under certain occasions. For instance, when he wanted to sneak out of bed after having sex. The vampire frowned, suddenly realizing the implications behind this. Why would his lover want to sneak out?! Worry infused his aura, and he was about to contact his soul mate when his eyes were drawn to the envelope lying on the sheets where the other's warm body once lay. He tore it open with a nervous stomach. Several pieces of parchment fell out with the letter, but he snatched the handwritten note first.

_Setsuya- _

_I'm sorry for taking these from the beach house. I know I shouldn't have, but they gave me such a clear picture on how I wanted to portray you, I couldn't bear to part with them. Please forgive me? And I'm also sorry for manipulating your mind while you were resting. It won't happen again… Unless you give me reason to do it, of course. Or I want to sneak up on you. Whichever comes first. I'm going to visit Akane and Rohan, so don't wait up for me. Don't overwork yourself, okay? You spend too much time in that office of yours. It's not good for your mental health. _

_Love, _

_Zuko _

_P.S. You can peek at the portrait while I'm gone, but make sure you cover it back up. I don't like looking at it for too long._

It really was a day for letters, wasn't it? Setsuya picked up the pieces of parchment that had fallen, shocked by what he saw. They were drawings of him by Kuzon, ones that Zuko had found when they'd visited his past life's beach house. A large part of Setsuya felt flattered, but a slice of him was a bit angry. It wasn't Zuko's place to take Kuzon's things! …Or was it? Shrugging, he pocketed the pictures to return them to their home later on. Taking a deep breath, he stood and headed over to the canvas in the middle of the room. His lips pursed with excitement. He'd posed for this portrait for a few long weeks now, and he was dying to know what it looked like. Upon pulling back the sheet and revealing the portrait, the vampire felt his cold, stationary heart melt in his chest.

It was him alright. The representation was uncanny, with a slight change that made all of the difference. Zuko chose to paint him in his mortal liveliness. Sure his skin was as pale as it always was, but his eyes were less narrow and his expression was less cold. His posture was flexible and inviting, not stiff and unappealing. Everything about this Setsuya was kinder, gentler, more loving. This painting-representation looked as though he was ready to breathe and leap off of the canvas at any time. It took Setsuya a good five minutes of staring to realize that Zuko hadn't tried to portray him differently than what he really was. This was how Zuko _saw _him. This was life, not death. This was joy, not suffering. This was love, not indifference. And the more Setsuya stared at the painting, the more he wished he could see himself in this way.


	15. To Plot

**(A/N: Enjoy.)**

_Ryuichi stumbled over a rock in the center of the hallway, letting out a curse as he clutched the ridiculous pile of folders and loose-leaf papers in every attempt not to let the documents collapse. The missing paperwork was thought to have been stolen during the supply raid, but was found discarded and strewn in a niche near one of the forest entrances. It had taken him a total five hours to compile all of the papers and another three to sort them. Even with his experience, it was quite the task. He expected some sort of compensation for this one, be it a new cloak or some scented candles…_

_Lord Setsuya had locked up his office for the time, so he would have to drop them off at the man's quarters. Maybe he would get to see Zuko! His pace quickened as he dodged rocks, citizens, and any other odd obstacles he encountered such as the occasional rat or cobweb. Approaching Setsuya's door, he set the papers down for a short-lived relief. He quieted his breath and leaned into the door to hear the voices of Setsuya and Zuko. However, their voices were not channeled into precise words, but ragged moans and cries. He put a trembling hand on the handle and eased the door open, unable to stop the motions of his body. He peered into the room, confident he wouldn't be noticed. What he saw made his chest tighten and his heart catch fire. Across the room in plain sight was Zuko, naked and in a state of bliss as he straddled his soul mate and savored the sweetest of unions. _

_Ryuichi's hands clenched and his fingernails dug into his skin, staring into the face of his dearest deriving pleasure from another man. And Setsuya! Writhing and thrusting as though he deserved to be inside of such a beautiful boy. It was sickening. He ignored the vampire for what it was worth and focused on Zuko, watching him bask in absolute Nirvana as he doused himself in the love of another. What he wouldn't give to be the one Zuko looked at in such a way… Zuko should be his and his alone. His. And. His. Alone. _

"Ryuichi? Are you listening to me?" Takuya pouted, tugging on the vampire's sleeve. "I'm spilling my heart out here! You could at least _pretend _to pay attention."

"I'm sorry." Ryuichi winced, shaking himself out of his reverie. "I'm a little distracted. So you got to keep the apartment?"

"Yep! He didn't want to deal with the pain of moving the piano. I've never felt more relieved. It's like I've been wearing a mask for years without knowing it, and just peeled it off! Still, I am a little sad over all of this." Takuya crept to Ryuichi's side of the bed and whispered, "Care to cheer me up?" He nibbled on the man's ear and ran a fingernail against his cheek, noting the man tense beneath his touch.

"I haven't fed for a few days. Besides, I'm not really into that sort of thing anymore, you know?" Ryuichi smiled and removed the man's hands, not at all angered by Takuya's request. As of late, he'd felt offended whenever a bold vampire requested sex from him. Suddenly, he didn't want to be the community whore, not now. He wanted people to think better of him, Zuko in particular. But Takuya was different. He had always been there for Ryuichi. He was his first kiss with a man, his first conversation about intimacy, and his first rebound lover after Setsuya. Takuya couldn't judge another person; he didn't know how.

"I figured." Takuya instead set his head in the other's lap, staring at the wall across from them with a forlorn sigh. "Got yourself a long-term lover? You did seem pretty into that cute human. Zukai, was it?"

"Zuko." Ryuichi took a sharp breath, not at all the reaction Takuya was expecting. He was waiting for the other to laugh, hit him on the head, or perhaps demand that he stop teasing. Rather, the vampire seemed very, _very_ on edge. "What do you mean?" _Damn musicians, always so observant. _

"I mean what I said, I guess. I want to say I was joking, but your reaction leaves me puzzled." Takuya inclined his head, his playfulness fading away. Could it be that Ryuichi was truly 'into' the teenager?

"So did Kyo move in with his secret girlfriend?"

"Don't you dare change the subject." Takuya reached upward and tilted Ryuichi's chin so that their eyes met. "Is it true? Do you love him?"

The word 'love' struck a chord in Ryuichi's heart. Love was so ambiguous. Ryuichi himself thought once that he loved Setsuya, and it turned out to be unrequited. Takuya once loved Kyo, and now they were undergoing separation. Akane and Rohan loved each other, yet they seemed like an unfit pair to even sustain a conversation. "I don't really understand a whole lot about love, but it would seem that I have developed… an affection for him that runs deeper than it should."

Takuya sighed, his eyes sympathetic as he traced the man's cheek with understanding. "Ryuichi, he is Setsuya's lover."

"You think I don't know that?" Ryuichi demanded, catching the shimmering red-orange hair between his fingers and absently stroking it. "Zuko sees me as his best friend, maybe even his brother. It eats away at me night and day." He sighed, leaning backward and closing his eyes as he tried not to imagine Zuko's expression as he made love to Setsuya.

"I know, I know," Takuya soothed him, running cool hands over his forehead and neck. "Zuko loves having you as a mentor, doesn't he? Would you rather retain you friendship or lose him altogether?"

Ryuichi didn't answer, pain jolting through his chest like an intensifying heartache. He was going to steal Zuko away from his soul mate, and try to woo him into a life he may possibly be repulsed by. _No_, he swiftly berated himself. _You're going to make him fall in love with you. He's going to run away with you and forget about his past life. He's mine. _"I guess I'll just have to live with it," he growled through his teeth, not registering the worry written across his friend's face.

"Yeah..." Takuya leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the man's forehead, and then his cheek. "You're a good friend. You know that, don't you?" He sounded desperate, as though he was trying to convince Ryuichi of an unspoken truth. Takuya was good with his voice. He could portray anything with it. To his misfortune, he couldn't always persuade with it.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"To think Rohan's predictions came true! Oh, he'll be so excited! It gives me chills just thinking about it!"

"Same here. Although, the predictions left are the terrifying ones. The death of someone I love and the betrayal by someone dear to me make the list." Zuko rubbed his neck in anxiety, despite the smile that adorned his face. He visited Akane's apartment with the intent of congratulating Rohan about the accuracy of his tealeaf reading, but the man was out with his friends playing poker. In his place, Zuko shared the exciting news with Akane, whose skepticism seemed to have melted away.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about it." Akane smiled, putting an arm around the boy in a motherly way. The teenager breathed a sigh of appreciation. There was nothing quite like a woman's touch, and Zuko had been deprived of it for so long. "Things will work out for the best, I'm sure."

_The best? I wonder who decides what the best is. _"I sure hope so. I'm just starting to get settled into the idea of remaining here. That is, for as long Setsuya will have me. I won't be able to handle it if creepy stuff starts to happen." Zuko blushed, as Akane's eyes widened.

"Zuko, do you mean that you wish to stay permanently with us?" _By your own accord? _

"That's right. I-I'm happy here, happier than I've been in a long time. I'm going to ask Setsuya to take my blood soon, until… well, you know." Zuko breathed out a nervous sigh, twisting his hands together. He'd thought it out, meditated on it, and decided. His life was here now. The past was the past. Setsuya was his present and future.

"I certainly hope that Setsuya will be understanding about your decisions." Akane spoke with unease, earning Zuko's undivided attention. "Smoke and mirrors removed, you _are _asking Setsuya to… to kill you, his lover."

The teenager chuckled, trying not to let his surprise show. Embarrassingly enough, he hadn't really thought of it that way. "As ironic as this may sound, I trust Setsuya with my life. I know he'll understand. We may have to wait a while until he comes to terms with it, but I don't mind. I'm sure this is something that we both want." _It has to be. I've felt his heart's desire. He wants me to live for what this life has to offer, to embrace him without regrets. It's time for me to fulfill his desires the way he's been fulfilling mine. _

"I'm happy for you," Akane said, giving him a tight squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. "It's always a beautiful thing to find true love."

Zuko nodded with zeal, and the woman could nearly see the boy's heart pop out of his chest with exhilaration. "And this love is as true as it gets, if I may say so myself."

"True love? Are you feeling well, Zuko? It's not like you to use a cliché."

The teenager gasped, nearly falling from his seat as Setsuya's head popped up from behind the couch, as calm and cool as ever. "Setsuya! When did you get here?!" Zuko flushed a bright red as the vampire twirled his finger around a lock of his hair with satisfaction. It wasn't often the younger's mind was occupied to such an extent that Setsuya found an opportunity to sneak up on him. He prayed that the man hadn't overheard their conversation- he wanted to tell Setsuya in a more private, unique way.

"Just now. The council meeting ended a few minutes ago, and I took it upon myself to fetch you." The vampire seemed smug, leading Zuko to believe he had perhaps only heard the last few lines of their dialogue.

"You knew he was here," Zuko accused Akane, as Setsuya's hands massaged his neck and his heart rate returned to normal. The woman shrugged with a mischievous grin, crossing her legs with an innocent pout.

"He motioned for me to keep quiet! I cannot disobey my Lord."

"I see how it is," Zuko murmured, receiving a gentle kiss on the cheek from his vampiric lover. The man leaned forward to nuzzle his neck and nibble on his ear, in front of Akane at that! Zuko was about to scold him when a soft whisper made him forget about the other's mischief.

"We're invading in twelve hours. A scout came back with not only an exact location, but an estimate of their forces and Ravindra's status among them. It seems he's become fairly unpopular for trying to restrain his people's eating habits until better control is gained over the Fire Nation. I wanted to leave within the hour, but the council wants to review the information thus far accumulated. We may be rushing into a situation that's beyond our capacity to control. I'll admit, there are still a few pieces of the puzzle that don't quite fit together. Mystery or not, I want my hands around Ravindra's throat before he can do harm to anyone else."

Zuko nodded, his hands tightening into fists at his sides. Ravindra was going to _pay _for what he was making them go through. All of this time wasted on fighting his cause could be used for much more productive things! Like talking, laughing, painting, sparring, or making love to Setsuya. Especially that last one. "I'll be waiting with utmost anticipation." Zuko rose and thanked Akane for her hospitality, sensing that Setsuya wanted to talk with him alone for a while.

"What's the matter?" were the first words out of Zuko's mouth when they made it into the hallway, headed not for Setsuya's quarters but for the training room where he often spent time with Ryuichi.

"Nothing, nothing. I've just decided that, since we are going up against Ravindra soon, that I should teach you how to fight against a vampire. Just in case." Setsuya seemed as though he was trying to mask anxiety as he pulled Zuko into his arms and carried him down the pitch-black stairs. The teenager prodded his heart in curiosity, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "It's nothing, love," Setsuya replied absently, adjusting his arms so that his lover was more comfortable. "I'm just a little on edge.

"Everything will be alright," Zuko promised, giving Setsuya a comforting squeeze before he was set down. "I won't let anything happen to you," he said with a wink, although vampire found the words strangely consoling.

"Okay," Setsuya exclaimed, rubbing his hands together and positioning himself a good fifteen yards away from the other. "As you know, vampires are fast. But there are limitations to this, particularly when we change direction. Our momentum may become so great, we have to stop completely in order to adjust our bearing. This is why luring an enemy into an area with obstacles is vital, such as a forest. It won't be beneficial to anyone if we engage them in combat in the middle of the city. Even at nighttime, it's just too risky. Now, try to catch me before I reach the wall." Zuko nodded, crouching and waiting for the man's signal. "One… Two… _Three!_" The teenager barely took four steps forward before the vampire was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, a smirk adorning his face. The boy winced- he hadn't even seen the man move.

"Alright, now I'm going to run toward you in a zigzag-like pattern. Try to pounce on me and pin me to the ground." Setsuya jolted forward, although there was a big difference. Now the vampire was forced to dig his heels into the ground and whip around whenever he wanted to switch direction. This allowed him to catch sight of the vampire for seconds at a time. _Timing, _Zuko realized, as he squinted and stretched his fingers. _It's all about timing. _He lunged forward as the vampire neared him, letting out a huff as he flopped onto the ground chest-first. The teenager glanced up in wonder, finding the older man with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. "Close, but not close enough."

They repeated this practice until Zuko was successfully able to pin him to the ground five times in a row. "Good," Setsuya grunted, spitting the dirt and dust out of his mouth as he lifted himself off of the floor. "I'd be bruised all over, if I was a human."

"I'll give you a massage when we get back to the room," Zuko promised, holding a hand out to help the other up.

"Okay, next lesson: no hesitation. There is no time for uncertainty. If you have a feeling someone is going to hurt you, firebend your heart out. Even if it's just to scare them. I'm afraid you may have to be prepared to kill." Zuko nodded, forcing his unease behind locked bars. He had to be strong for his lover; even though he valued human life, he couldn't stand to allow himself or the person he loved to be hurt. "Now, then…" The teenager gasped as the vampire's arms wrapped around his torso and restrained his arms. "Escape my grip."

"What if I don't want to?" Zuko asked with a seductive wink, pressing his body up against his captor's.

"Careful," Setsuya warned, squeezing his lover all the tighter. "Taunt your enemy too much and he may very well rape you."

"Well, I wouldn't want _that_."

"Zuko!"

"Sorry." The teenager observed his position, noted the strength with which he was held, and came to the ultimate conclusion: _I can't escape. _Nevertheless, he experiment with his options. He tried struggling, kicking, biting, and even bartering. Not even a week's worth of wild sex could get Setsuya to let the young man go... although he did loosen his grip a little. Zuko sighed in frustration and fell motionless, biting his lip in thought. If he could focus without interruption, he might be able to devise a way to break away from his captor. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his body heat, raising it. This time, he raised it and raised it until he felt Setsuya tremble with discomfort and finally release him out of pain.

"Well done!" Setsuya's pride turned into concern as the teenager fell to his knees with a sharp gasp.

"Damn…" Zuko took a few minutes to cool down, trying to channel the warmth out of his body. "I only meant to warm up my skin, but I heated my core as well. I don't think there is any way around it." He sighed with gratitude as cool hands ran over his flesh and brought his temperature back to normal.

"That'll have to be a secondary defense." Setsuya supported the boy as he staggered upward. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you so hard."

"No, no, no! It wasn't your fault. I didn't even know that I could raise my temperature to such an extent. It's useful information." Zuko stretched his back and let out a sigh of relief, purring as his soul mate ruffled his hair. "Not to mention you make such a strong, sexy assailant."

"I'm sure. Now, you must remember that Ravindra's people have little to no respect for humans. They'll kill you given the chance. The most important thing for you to do is make sure you mask the outward flow of any blood." Setsuya produced two small rolls of bandages from his pocket and presented them to the younger. "These are unique chemical bandages that help induce blood clotting. Apply them with a bit of pressure and they'll do you well. We'll be entering through the city, so your overall scent will be disguised by other humans and pollution. They won't realize we have a firebending ally. Ryuichi will always be with you, so just let him know if I call for you."

"Right." Zuko wished he had a notepad to take down these tips. In the heat of battle, he was lucky if he remembered what his own name was. He pocketed the bandages and adopted the expression of an expectant owner threatening his newly housebroken puppy. "I'm trusting you'll keep our bond open, so I know you aren't in trouble?"

"I swear to it." Setsuya heaved a sigh, somewhat resentful of being scolded. He knew he deserved it though. It would be in his nature to try and hide his own alarm and pain from his soul mate in order to protect him. An admirable trait, but bothersome. "We'll carry on underground as far as we can, and then-" The man's words came to an abrupt end as he glanced over to see Ryuichi lingering in the doorway.

"You called for me, my Lord?" Ryuichi asked in his usual laid-back way, although he couldn't seem to meet Setsuya's eyes for more than a few seconds.

"Ah, you're back. Did you retrieve the documents from Hao?"

"Left them on your desk. It took me a good half an hour to convince him that I wasn't trying to gain evidence to arrest him on charges of perjury. Not sure what that's all about."

"Thank you for your help. I was wondering if you could teach Zuko what you know about utilizing weapons in coordination with firebending. I'm sure I remember you mentioning the technique to me not too long ago."

Ryuichi looked confused for a moment, but his eyes widened with sudden recognition as he exclaimed, "Ah, of course! You might find firebending a more agreeable art if you use it in unison with your talent."

"Using firebending in junction with weapons? Is that possible?" Zuko appeared doubtful, as though it was too good to be true. An element he'd always struggled to control could be utilized through his greatest skill? He'd never seen anyone use a weapon to firebend; then again, if you couldn't bend fire successfully with your bare hands, you were considered a failure in the eyes of the Fire Nation. You might as well not even bend at all.

"A swordmaster taught a whole group of competitors about the technique," Ryuichi explained, joining them in the center of the chamber. "I've seen the presentation at a tournament. According to his words, it takes a bit of time to get used to the sensation and common folk can catch on in less than an hour. It won't take you more than a few minutes, I'm sure. "

"Sounds great," Zuko said with excitement, laughing as his lover pulled him into his arms and left him with a deep kiss. Neither saw Ryuichi's eyes darken or noticed his fists clench.

"I'm going to round up the rest of the team and make preparations. In the meantime…" From behind his back Setsuya produced a round vegetable-like piece of produce, at which Zuko blankly stared. "This is for you."

"…An onion?" Some romantic lover Setsuya was turning out to be.

"No, a pomegranate," he explained with a chuckle, pressing it into Zuko's hand. "I promised that I'd get you one, remember?"

"Oh!" Zuko seemed to be pleased until he knocked on the fruit a few times and gaze Setsuya a puzzling stare.

"You're meant to cut it through the middle and eat the seeds. Don't ask me where the spirits came up with such an idea. Enjoy!" The man disappeared with a wink, leaving Zuko to stare at the onion-like fruit with a raised eyebrow. It didn't look, smell, or feel like a fruit, but the teenager decided to take his chances and slice it open, revealing a collection of crimson seeds encased in a soft, edible membrane. He poked at one cluster a few times, confused by the nature of this foreign fruit.

"Be careful with the juices!" Ryuichi warned, as the teenager plucked a few seeds out with a grimace. "They stain like crazy." Then, he watched in horror and fascination as Zuko gave the seeds an experimental squeeze and encased his fingers within his mouth. The vampire's eyes widened as Zuko let out a low, pleased hum as the red juices streamed from between his lips and down his hand. It wasn't meant to be seductive. There was nothing abnormal or provoking about the way Zuko was reacting to the fruit, and yet Ryuichi found himself inwardly aroused. His mind was playing with him, and he was letting it. He took a few steps forward, inclining his head with curiosity. That staining liquid was going to soak into that beautiful insipid skin, tainting it forever. He couldn't let that happen. Somewhere in his mind he understood that the pomegranate would do no such thing, but his instincts insisted that he should protect that flesh from being polluted.

He wrapped a hand around Zuko's wrist and pulled him forward, his lips connecting to the other's knuckles immediately. The pomegranate fell to the floor from a limp hand as Ryuichi's tongue snaked out from his lips and lapping at the spilt fluid. The vampire grimaced at the taste of the fruit, as it could not compare to blood. He sucked with desperation, hoping to reach the sweetness of the flesh. Zuko meanwhile, was frozen in astonishment. He trembled as petal-soft lips devoured the protrusion of his wrist, teeth scraping gently over the veins.

_Zuko? Are you alright? _

Setsuya's voice sounded in his head, and Zuko jolted back to life. His soul mate sounded concerned, ready to dash back to him and save him from the evil clutches of whatever was troubling him. He felt the teenager's shock and fear, though he stood at a distance out of respect.

_Um, yeah. Yeah. I just… I just got bit by something. Thought it was poisonous, but it seems fine. _

_I'm the only one allowed to bite you, yes? Tell whatever it is to buzz off._

_Will do. _

"Erm, Ryuichi?" Zuko would admit that he'd had abnormally intimate contact with this vampire, but never before had it been this… inappropriate. The vampire lifted his head with a dazzling smile, licking his lips seductively.

"I apologize. It looked so much like blood, after all. And it would be such a shame to let your lovely skin be spoiled."

"Spoi-?"

"This reminds me of the eastern Fire Nation myth… Do you know of it?" He released the boy's arm, but his seductive eyes kept the golden-eyed prince rooted to the floor. "The beautiful daughter of a deity walks along a meadow trail, a young woman with luscious lips and a lovely figure. Beautiful and innocent, she stoops down to pick flowers when a demon emerged from the earth and sweeps her into the netherworld. He found her so alluring that he decided to keep her as his bride. Her mother was terribly upset, and she demanded the return of her daughter or she would wreak drought and famine across the land of man. But the demon was clever, and he knew that anyone who ate or drank sustenance of the underworld would be forced to remain there. He tricked the fair maiden into eating four pomegranate seeds, thus confining her to his side for at least four months out of the year. The girl returned to her mother's arms, only to be annually dragged into the underworld as the demon's lover. Her mother's devastation during that time deprived the land of its usual abundance, leaving it barren and cold. Thus, the season of winter originated." The silent, tense moment following the tale was broken as Ryuichi smiled and said, "Kind of cool, huh? There are different versions of it, but I find that one to be the most enjoyable."

Zuko lips twitched, but emitted no sound. Was it merely the pomegranate that reminded the vampire of the story? Did he think of Zuko as a fair maiden? Did he think of Setsuya as a demon? Both notions were equally distressing to the teenager. Ryuichi, in contrast, was not at all fazed. The teenager glanced down at the pomegranate, expecting to feel a deep regret. Instead, he felt oddly relieved.

"Alright, let's get started. The trick to utilizing weapons in firebending is channeling your chi. I really have no idea what that means, by I imagine it means something to you." He paused to see Zuko nod, who was trying not to reveal his uneasiness. It was awkward, but Ryuichi decided it was worth it. The young man would be confused now, and confusion could breed interesting things. "I'll try to remember the demonstration the best that I can. Now, take your normal firebending stance and get your breathing under control. Now, feel your chi circulating throughout your body. Take a few minutes and zone in on the sensation." Zuko closed his eyes and did as he was commanded, tensing a bit as a sword was pressed into his hand. He recognized the weight and grip immediately- it was the blade they'd made only yesterday.

"Extend your arms outward, perpendicular to your body. Keep focusing on the flow of your chi. Just as you channel the energy through your arms, you are going to channel it through your sword. The weapon is a part of you, and therein takes part in your power. Simply extend the path of your chi into your sword, understand?"

The voice of Zuko's yoga teacher rang in his mind. _"Breath is the key," _she'd said. _"Your breath is everything to your body; treat it with reverence. It pulses like the waves of the ocean, like the beat of your heart, and like the flow of your chi. Synchronize your body with this flow, and the fire will accommodate you in time." _

Ryuichi seemed to realize Zuko was at peace, for he rounded the teenager and whispered in his ear, "The two arts are one. When you swing your sword, channel your chi throughout its new path. The fire comes not from your palms, but the edges of your blade." Zuko opened his eyes and whipped his blade downward, shocked by the stream of fire surging forward for at least ten meters before dying out. "I told you it was simple!" Ryuichi said with a laugh, amused by the undisguised expression of disbelief. "You don't have to feel uneasy about your firebending now."

"That's…" Zuko shook his head incredulously. He'd always struggled with firebending. He'd grown to resent it, despise it. But now, it wasn't about bending the fire to his will. It was about working _with _it, as an escortrather than a master. _I think I can get used to this. _He spent the next half an hour experimenting with the element. Ryuichi looked on with interest, always willing to stick around to see the fireworks. Not to mention the time restraints. Forty-four hours left; he would have to hurry. He couldn't predict the outcome of his experiment, and he needed to achieve the desired results soon. It was time to steer their dialogue.

"So have you thought about what I said?" Ryuichi questioned, feinting an attempt at light conversation. "About staying with Setsuya? Perhaps allowing yourself to be converted into a vampire?" So what if he had spied a little on Akane and Zuko? He had been the one to snoop around the black market to find those scent-concealing plants Ravindra insisted on having. Why shouldn't he put them to use?

"Setsuya is open to talking about it, but I think it's a little soon to make such a demanding request. Nevertheless, I have a feeling that he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, however long that may be." A smile tugged at Zuko's lips as he sheathed the sword and offered it to Ryuichi, who refused to take it.

"I imagine that Setsuya will receive the request with open arms. You two have a unique connection, based on _trust _and _truth_ that is remarkable." Ryuichi crossed his arms with a smirk, leaning forward so that their noses were a mere two inches apart. "Nevertheless, he must be truly relieved by your decision. I'm sure he faced daily anxiety wondering whether or not you would desert him."

"I would never desert Setsuya," Zuko said with utmost confidence. "He knows that." He didn't feel Setsuya's uncertainties very often, and even the deepest of them quickly disappeared. Of course, this might be attributed to the vampire lord's desire to shield Zuko from his troubles, but he doubted that this was solely the reason. They loved each other; there was nothing they were able to hide for too long.

"Well, you must understand why he feels that way. After telling you about your father, even I doubted that you'd be able to stand the sight of him." _And there it is. _Ryuichi forced himself to meet the other's eyes. It would hurt him to see Zuko in pain, but he deserved it. Sacrifices must be made to ensure success. Or at least, that's what Ravindra claimed.

"My… father?" Zuko's mouth twitched as he lowered his arms in confusion. "What about my father?" The teenager's blood turned to ice, and he blocked Setsuya from accessing the inner workings of his mind and heart. Deep in his gut, Zuko was sure that this was meant to be a private conversation.

"About the deal that was made upon your arri -"

"Deal? What deal? What do you mean?" To Ryuichi's surprise, Zuko dropped the revered sword in his hand and allowed it to clatter to the ground. The younger strode forward with a stern, threatening glare that said, _'Tell me what you know, or receive a first in the face'._

"H-He didn't tell you?" Ryuichi averted his eyes downward, wrapping his arms around his chest with seeming discomfort. _He's caught on the lure. Now reel him in. _"Maybe I shouldn't, I don't want to cau-"

"You know something, don't you?" Zuko demanded, reaching forward and gripping the man's collar despite his attempt to keep his cool. "You know something that I don't."

Ryuichi now appeared anxious, twisting his hands together as he muttered, "I thought he would have told you by now. This is a little awkward."

"Awkward or not, I deserve to know. If you can't tell me, at least admit why you deny me the truth." Zuko's released him, but folded his arms expectantly. Ryuichi could feel the other's suppressed frustration surfacing, frustration he'd set aside out of his love for Setsuya. Now the teenager had a potential source of information and he wasn't about to give it up without a fight.

"I would never tell you lies, Zuko. I just don't want to hurt you." Ryuichi punctuated this statement by reaching forward and caressing his cheek, pursing his lips with forged worry. "If you're certain you want to know..."

"It's more important to me than anything. Please, Ryu." The vampire felt his chest constrict at the younger's desperate eyes, wondering if he was going to hell for what he was about to do.

"When you first arrived here, you woke up drugged in an underground room. I'm willing to bet that you've assumed Setsuya was the one to kidnap you and drag you down here, though he's never told you why he initially did so. Am I correct?" Zuko nodded without hesitance, though he shuddered when the man's cold touch descended upon his throat. Ryuichi tried to cover up his satisfaction as he felt the boy's heart pounding. The vampire kept his voice soft and sympathetic, stroking the other's hair as he spoke. "It seems that Setsuya, in fact, was a more passive associate in your abduction. You were part of a deal between the Firelord and Setsuya. As a part of a peace treaty, Lord Ozai offered Setsuya your body to do with as he pleased. As his servant, his sex slave, his breakfast… you get the idea. Being of such noble bloodlines, you have a blood sweeter than that of many humans in this world. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and made for the perfect sacrifice." Ryuichi stepped back, allowing Zuko time to process this information. The teenager's lips parted as though to speak, but couldn't quite form words correctly.

Zuko felt his body begin to tremble, his foremost instincts screaming at him that Ryuichi was a dirty liar. He wished he could tell himself that selling his only son away for political reasons didn't sound like Ozai, but it wasn't true. That was undoubtedly something his father would do. Ozai never loved him, and had used him as a bartering chip to ensure the stability of his absolute control. And Setsuya… Setsuya's love for him could not extend any further than that a master has for his dog. The vampire lord had been so reluctant to let him walk on Fire Nation grounds because he was dead in the eyes of the people there, and the treaty would be violated! He was on a tighter leash than he'd realized and the bond, this wretched _bond _was to blame. He'd been betrayed, deceived, and made worthless in the eyes of so many. Setsuya's way of keeping his pet by his side was convincing him what they had was love. But he was a tool; tools weren't loved. They were used.

_He lied to me. He had me wrapped around his finger. _Zuko could almost forgive being kidnapped. He knew how Setsuya was abducted by Master, and accepted the act as a twisted reconciliation with the man's own past. He thought perhaps the vampire had seen him, thought him intriguing and beautiful, and decided he must have him. Zuko hadn't planned to make anything else of it, even though he knew there was more to the story. Being treated as nothing more than an insurance contract? This he could not forgive so easily.

The young man's thoughts were distorted and muddled, as he felt his eyes moistening with tears. He hardly registered Ryuichi's cold embrace around his body and the whispered words, "It's going to be alright."

_Zuko? Zuko, what's the matter?_

The dam surrounding his emotions had broken through, allowing the vampire lord to feel the absolute anger and hurt that had been brewing deep within his soul. He could feel Setsuya's own shock, and he knew then that his thoughts were being heard as well. He knew that Zuko knew. They both _knew_.

_Beloved, listen to me. It's not how you're perceiving it to be! _Setsuya's voice was desperate as he tried to probe Zuko's emotions and calm him. The teenager wasn't having any of it.

_It? What is 'it'? This whole situation? Our love? The fact that you accepted me as some kind of sacrifice? _

_My motives may have been skewed in the beginning, but I grew to love you! Even before I knew you were the reincarnation of Kuzon. _

_You were always so insecure. What would you have done if I tried to leave you for good? Chained me to your side? Would you have killed me to keep me away from my home?_

_Never! I only feared your death at the hands of your father! I couldn't let you go back to him. He gave you away freely and I took you under my wing with care, did I not? After that first day, I could see you as nothing but my equal. You have to believe me!_

_I don't have to believe a damn thing. _Zuko could feel his heart constrict around the middle, and the tears he'd attempted to hold back raged down his cheeks. _This bond… you're holding me to you. It's your way of controlling me!_

_No, I-_

_I won't let you play your games with me! _

Something… was broken. The overbearing pain was lifted, or rather, it came crashing down on him. Zuko felt Ryuichi's hold on him tighten, keeping him upright after his legs collapsed beneath him. "I can't feel him anymore," the teenager whispered in a state of shock. Ryuichi eased them both to the floor, allowing the distressed young man to rest against him. "Our bond, it's broken," he mumbled, feeling no comfort when Ryuichi nestled the younger's head into the crook of his neck. Zuko felt as though a piece of his heart was missing, torn from his chest and sucked into an abyss. He couldn't feel Setsuya, he couldn't felt their bond, he couldn't feel anything but the heartache.

The vampire pursed his lips as tears stained his robes, his own chest aching as his student began sobbing. He was concerned that he had contacted Setsuya, and feared the man could be on his way to where they were. "It's going to be alright, I promise." Zuko shuddered at the words, though the man continued to soothe him. "I would _never _lie to you, Zuko. People don't lie to the people they love, and I love you dearly." He wasn't sure what the younger made of the statement, but the boy seemed to physically calm down. Planting a kiss on the teenager's forehead, he whispered, "You trust me, right?"

Zuko couldn't gather his thoughts, he couldn't sort through his emotions. All he knew was that Ryuichi was his sanctuary. Whenever he needed to vent his stress, he could go to Ryuichi. Whenever he felt stifled, he could go to Ryuichi. Most importantly, Ryuichi didn't keep the truth from him. He found himself wordlessly nodding, his body moving on automatic as he was pulled upward by the man. "Come on. You don't want to see Setsuya right now, do you?"

No. No, he didn't. But he didn't want to leave either. He just wanted to mull things over, he just wanted to _think_. Nevertheless, he allowed the vampire to sweep him into his arms and carry him up the stairwell as he often did. Only this time, Ryuichi didn't plan on returning.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya was panicked. Very, very panicked. He hadn't meant for Zuko to find out aside from his words, and now the teenager hated him. He hated him enough to sever their bond, abolishing everything they'd built between them. It didn't matter how Zuko found out, and it didn't matter that they were scheduled to invade Ravindra's lair within the day. All that mattered was finding the man he loved and begging him on his knees to take him back. Even if his lover didn't want him, the least he could do was secure his safety. Without a home, the boy didn't have anywhere else to go.

Setsuya went sprinting down the hallways, unable to adapt to his inability to sense his mate. He fled to the training room where he'd felt his lover, only to find the chamber empty. _Alright, maybe he's with Ryuichi. Yes, Ryuichi's smart and he cares about Zuko. He wouldn't let Zuko out of his sight if he was troubled. _He calmed only enough to eliminate the adrenaline-like rush in his body and dwell in the anguish that surfaced out of being rejected by his lover. Setsuya brushed his hair out of his face, jolting when his wrist encountered a damp patch of skin. Withdrawing his hand, he trembled when he realized he was crying. He couldn't remember the last time he'd allowed himself to cry.

Maybe, he thought, it was okay to cry this time. With no one around to see him and every reason to, he leaned against the wall and allowed the tears to stream down his face. He'd made a mistake by not telling Zuko himself, a terrible mistake. Just when he thought everything was going well…Setsuya flinched when he felt a cool, scaly texture against the back of his hand. He brushed the water from his eyes and glanced down to see Shu staring back at him. "What are you doing all the way down here?" he asked in a shaky voice, lowering his legs so that the snake could slither into his lap. The reptile flickered its tongue sympathetically as it rested his head on the man's shoulder. "You sought out Zuko too, didn't you? You could sense that something was wrong. You're a pretty smart snake."

Shu wrapped himself around the man's neck, perhaps in an attempt to comfort him… or strangle him. He cocked his head as if to say, _Well, you've certainly got a mess on your hands. _

"I know." Setsuya let a sob rack his body, his strength disintegrating. "I spent more time trying to protect him than I did telling him the truth. He's so much more to me than just a bargaining chip. I thought he knew that, but I suppose honesty would have meant so much to him." The snake let out a soft hiss of agreement, rising to meet Setsuya's gaze. The two stared into each other's eyes for a while before the vampire finally said, "I love him, and I'll do anything for him. Even if we have to rebuild our bond from the start. I'll let him have some time alone, and then I'm going to find a way to show him how much he means to me."

The snake seemed to bow his head, and Setsuya hoped this was reassurance. There was nothing more trustworthy than the instincts of a snake.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"How are you feeling?" Ryuichi questioned, wrapping an arm around the teenager beside him. The vampire had persuaded the younger to take a walk above ground in hopes of 'clearing' his head. All Zuko had managed to do was trip over his own feet a few times and mumble something about the ocean while he kicked rocks across the dusk-lit path.

"I'm… breathing." Zuko let out a sigh as he leaned into the other's embrace. He'd regained his reason, but there was much more healing to be done. His chest wouldn't stop aching and his mind wouldn't stop buzzing, torturing him each second. "Something is wrong, something is _missing_." He felt exposed without his connection to Setsuya. He didn't feel safe anymore, he didn't feel complete. And it was the worst feeling in the world. _Damn it._ He tried to hide his tears by coughing into his hands, at which Ryuichi sighed and wrapped and arm around his waist.

"I'm sure Setsuya never meant to hurt you; then again, it didn't seem that he ever meant to _tell _you either." Ryuichi sidestepped out of the way as Zuko kicked another rock. "I understand, Zuko. He used me; he hurt me too." The vampire tightened his grip on the young man, who seemed all too grateful to sink into the man's touch.

"I love him," Zuko muttered against the vampire's chest, sighing with regret as they continued to walk. "I'm hurting him right back. I didn't mean to; I don't know how it happened."

"How what happened?" Ryuichi asked, keeping his voice down as they strode deeper into the woods. Zuko paid little attention to where they were going- he didn't really care as long as he didn't have to face Setsuya.

"You ever heard of the theory of soul mates?" The teenager spurned his own question, which earned him a mysterious smile.

"Yes, I have. I've thought for a long while that you and Setsuya might be soul mates. It would explain the unfathomable connection you two shared."

_Shared. _That's right. He'd severed his bond with his lover. He'd ruined what they'd had! _Damn it, here come the tears. _"Yes well, I seemed to have demolished our entire bond within one millisecond." He sounded self-hateful, and Ryuichi couldn't bear to endure such a tone coming from his angel. Angel... That was a sweet pet name, perfect for Zuko. He was certainly an angel.

"Zuko, such a bond shouldn't be so simple to break. Have you ever considered, given that Setsuya and yourself have not followed the same life cycle, that you might not be the perfect pair?"

"But our bond-"

"You can forge the bond because your souls are compatible, but perhaps your life cycle has an effect on how fit you two really are for each other. Perhaps you should consider your options." Ryuichi drew a sharp breath, pretending that the spark of love in Zuko's eyes was for him. It was the second time he'd used the phrase 'consider your options' that week, and it seemed to make the teenager somewhat anxious.

Zuko couldn't seem to find an appropriate response as he combed a nervous hand through his hair. "I don't know, Ryu. Sure we had some rocky days, but it seemed that we were- _are _made for each other. Maybe I should go back and talk to him." He attempted to turn around, but was firmly jerked forward by his companion.

"Give yourself some time away from him. You're still a little muddled. We wouldn't want you to say anything you don't mean." Ryuichi brushed his free-flowing raven hair over his ears to hide his smug expression. Zuko sighed with consent, allowing himself to be swept further into the forest.

"Do you think he's looking for me?" the teenager asked woefully, trying not to sound too desperate. His intention wasn't to make Setsuya worry, or rather… He groaned, massaging his pounding temple with frustration.

"He's nowhere in the area," Ryuichi admitted, sniffing the air. "He does have an ambush to plan, after all."

"I forgot about that." Zuko bit his lower lip nervously. Of course Setsuya had better things to do than- _No. Setsuya is definitely searching for me._ _Even if he is still going through with the plan, I want to be a part of it. _In his heart, the last thing he wanted was for the vampire to get hurt. They would meet, kick Ravindra's ass, and then talk things through. "That's it, I'm going back." The teenager whirled out of the man's grasp only to be tightly embraced from behind.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't be in such a rush," Ryuichi whispered into the boy's ear, smiling when he felt the younger's heartbeat turn erratic. "I told you to _wait_ for a while."

"I'm serious!" Zuko insisted, struggling against the strong arms that held him. "I'm going back. I've made a mistake, I've got to fix it!" The man did not relent, even when the teenager's breath began to fall short. "Ryuichi, let me go!"

"No." The vampire lowered a hand, trailing it across the other's chest and setting it to rest on his abdomen. "I'm preventing you from making the biggest mistake of your life." He slid his hand underneath the other's tunic and stroked the flesh, inhaling deeply into the boy's neck.

"What are you talking about? Let me go, or I'll make you!" Zuko began to panic, his head spinning from loss of breath. It wasn't like Ryuichi to hurt him.

"You said you trusted me. Calm down, and I promise I'll make everything better." Ryuichi relished in the sensation of the teen pressed up so close to him. The struggling- Zuko's legs, hips, and chest moving against his body was just as good as foreplay before sex. The teenager sensed a twisted motive and shuddered as the hands caressed him in notably improper ways.

"Ryuichi, please. I don't want to hurt you." Zuko heated up his palms in warning, as his arms were pinned between his back and his captor's stomach. The man merely purred, whipping the boy around in his arms and kissing him. One hand held him by the waist and the other by the neck as the vampire delivered one of the most passionate kisses of his life to the younger. Thoughts ran through Zuko's head faster than he could keep up with them as he stood frozen at the scene.

_He's kissing me! Why, why would he…?_

_Is he going to take my blood?_

_That's Setsuya's right only!_

_I need to get back to Setsuya! _

_I feel strange, this is all too bizarre!_

_I have to get away from him; he's not in his right mind!_

"You trust me, don't you Zuko? Give me five more minutes with you, and I promise to bring you back to Setsuya if you want me to. Just five minutes."

Zuko let out an uneasy breath as the grip on him loosened. Ryuichi was his friend; there was some explanation for the way he was acting. "Five minutes," Zuko agreed, heaving a sigh of relief as Ryuichi released him save for a firm hand around his wrist. He bit back his protests as they fled deeper into the woods, the traced path fading away. Dusk had since passed, and only the presence of a vampire was reassuring him that they would find their way around. Even so, that security was gradually disintegrating with every step they took. Ryuichi's eyes, usually meriting the subtle glow of blood-red rubies, stood out against the darkness like the embers of an active volcano.

Ryuichi finally stopped in a grassy clearing, his nostrils flaring as he whispered, "I've done what you requested, my Lord."

_My Lord? Setsuya?_ Zuko felt two arms once again wrap around his waist, pining him in place as a shadowed figure emerged from behind a nearby tree. A man crept toward them with the grace and lethality of a feline, and the teenager felt his knees quake as he approached them. He'd barely set sight upon this man and he was certain he knew who it was. A vampire, well-built with lavender-frost skin and long hair neatly braided stood before them dressed in regal crimson robes. His presence was not commanding or authoritative, but downright threatening.

"Thank you, Ryuichi. It's late, is it not? Let us be hospitable and bring our guest somewhere more appropriate for conversation." His voice was falsely airy and light, beneath it a sea of unspoken malevolence.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Zuko said quietly, shooting a glare at the vampire holding him from behind. His heart ached at this betrayal of trust, rattling in his chest. "How could you do this, Ryuichi?"

The vampire remained silent, so his master spoke for him. "It's alright, my young human. You've no reason to be upset with Ryuichi. We only want to talk with you for a while."

"I have nothing to say to you!" Zuko barked, trying to twist out of the grasp around him. He warmed his body temperature to a scalding degree, but Ryuichi simply grit his teeth and bore the pain until the teenager was forced to cede. _Damn, damn! _He fought to tap into his bond with Setsuya, dismayed when he could not reach his soul mate. _Setsuya, please…_

The newcomer glided forward, taking the boy's face into his hands. He'd noted his faraway eyes and distraught expression, coming to his own admittedly accurate conclusion. Zuko shuddered at the touch, narrowing his eyes at the presumptuous man. "It's not working is it? You poor thing, you've severed your bond. There's no need to try and call Setsuya. We aren't going to hurt you." It was as though he was calling out in apology to a puppy hidden beneath the couch because it had just been struck. "My name is Ravindra. Ah, I see that expression. What have you heard of me?"

"Just that you're a lunatic bent on enslaving the human race," Zuko snarled, casting a glare back at Ryuichi, whose blank gaze was fixed to the ground with determination.

Ravindra's smirk faded a bit as he pursed his lips and shook his head. "The naivety of humans shows no boundaries. You still have much to understand about our goals. Where vampires are concerned, you've only met Setsuya and his people. Is it not just to listen to both sides of a story before making such a rash judgment?" Such smooth words, yet such a tone was worthy of distrust.

"I'd rather be unjust than associate with you." Upon speaking these words, a sharp blow was dealt to the back of his skull followed by a whispered apology. Zuko groaned, staggering to the forest floor before blacking out. The last thing he saw was Ryuichi kneeling over his fallen form, apology written on his face.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Upon gaining consciousness, Zuko was pissed. He did not experience a gradual, gentle rise to the physical realm that allowed his memories to ease into his mind. No, he recalled the recent events on the spot and with much spite. Particularly the throbbing pain he'd felt when his _companion _had knocked him unconscious. "Ryuichi," the teenager spat into the air, rising from his admittedly comfortable position. Instead of a barren underground cell, he found himself on lavish silk bedding in the center of a simple, yet elegant room. It reminded him of his bedroom back at the palace with its red marble columns, the canopy drawn over the bed, and its cold unforgiving crimson tiled floors.

"You called?" A silhouette appeared behind the canopy curtains.

Zuko jumped, noting the sound of a rattling chain as he did so. He glanced down to see said chain lying across his chest and traced it with his finger, finding that his neck was loosely shackled to the bedpost. His cheeks flushed red with humiliation- he was being demeaned to the status of a dog, and it was certainly intentional. He glared as the curtains around his bed were parted by a pale hand and scarlet eyes fixed just below his sightline. "You have the nerve to show yourself to me now?" Zuko demanded, wishing he wasn't in such a pathetic position. "You trick me, betray me, drag me here against me will, and now you seek to make a mockery of me? I would strangle you if I knew it would do any good!"

"I never tricked you," Ryuichi insisted, his fingers absently tracing the silk of the curtains. His words were soft, with a tinge of shame. "You're my friend. That's the reason I brought you here. I promise, you won't be hurt."

_I've been hurt already. _This man that he used to spar with, banter with, laugh with… There had been no signs pointing to this treachery, not from where he stood. They both jerked a bit, Ryuichi less so, when the door opened from their left to reveal Ravindra himself. He had an aura of gentle grace, masking his ill-intentions poorly in Zuko's eyes.

"Our Prince is awake, yes? I thought I heard a youthful voice." He glided forward, tilting his head at the young man who lie before them, not attempting to disguise his triumph. The man was of his early thirties in appearance, perhaps one of the most graceful and majestic of vampires Zuko had laid eyes on. Not to mention one of the most devious and suspicious.

Ryuichi was quick to respond to his lord, but Zuko saved him the trouble. "He-"

"Why yes, I _am _awake. Thank you for your concern. I deeply appreciate your use of such a natural sedative." Zuko shot a nasty look at Ryuichi before continuing. "Now, release me from these chains before I burn you to oblivion!" At least he had one ace up his sleeve.

"I think not," Ravindra exclaimed with glee, taking a seat at the very edge of the large bed. Zuko estimated his ability to kick the man, but could not perceive it physically possible. "You did not think we would take precautions? We drugged you in your sleep with a potion that blocked your chi pathways." The teenager let out a frustrated sigh as he snapped his fingers, but produced no flame. Of course, they knew everything about him. Ryuichi was nothing more than a spy, spending time with him merely to gather information! The young man had never felt so foolish, so used than he did now. First his father, now Setsuya, and then Ryuichi! Did _anyone _see him as anything else but an object, a tool? Ravindra took this time to whisper something into Ryuichi's ear, who nodded with suppressed confusion. He spared one last glance at Zuko before exiting the room. The human immediately tensed upon his departure; at least he knew Ryuichi. This man Ravindra was a twisted mystery.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Ravindra contemplating his words and Zuko contemplating how he could weasel his way into finding the key to his restraints. Finally the vampire spoke in his deep voice, staring off into the air with a far-off expression. "I am not often a man of straight forward expression. You'll have to forgive me if I am an inadequate host. I pray that you not interrupt my words, or their meaning will be lost upon you. Humans can be so slow to grasp concepts such as silence." Zuko rolled his eyes, wondering if the distant man would notice if he drifted off to sleep. "Do you like poetry?"

Zuko's ears perked up at the inflection of the question and he glared with distrust at the man. "No, not particularly."

"That's a shame. There is a lovely poem written about vampires. It must have been created by someone with a personal connection with one of my kind, for it captures our essence well." Ravindra this cleared his throat and began to recite the poem himself:

_The evening sounds the chapel bell,_

_by which a demon springs from hell._

_Solely by blazing fires of man fast-pitched_

_can be demised the thirsty and bewitched._

_Pale flesh of ice and dry veins of blue._

_Thy nightly objects shall be few._

_Tempted by the rush of crimson blood,_

_from Thy wounds Thy source of life shall flood._

_Should Thy heart fail and Thy mind tread amiss,_

_he shall steal Thy soul with a winter's kiss._

"Notice the solemn, seductive tone of the piece. It's one of my favorites." Ravindra smiled, but it was no ordinary smile. There was the slightest smirk, the slightest cock of the eyebrow that made it all the more sinister. He turned toward the young man, folding his hands on his lap elegantly. "Please believe me when I say that you are in no danger here. I only wish to communicate with you, for you have been drastically misled."

"Yeah, Ryuichi can be quite the liar."

"Please, please. No interruptions." Ravindra's eyes narrowed as he continued, "I was a human once, as you are now. I did as I was expected of- I completed my schooling, was affianced to a young woman, and went on to study medicine. I lived the average life of any man born of the Fire Nation. It was a thoughtless circle, and I admit that I took full part in it. I married, I became a doctor, and I took on every day of my life waiting for something, something that was never going to come. I woke up one day, realizing that I was the only person waiting. Everyone around me was satisfied with what they had, and they had nothing more than me. There was nothing else to life, nothing to wait for. And still I waited. For a while, I edged the brink of insanity. I had come to master the aspirations others had laid out for me, but I'd never done anything for myself. I was at the peak of what humanity had to offer me and I still wanted more."

Zuko let out an uneasy breath. A premeditated life, dissatisfaction with the world- it sounded too familiar. He listened more intently, although he didn't let it show. "My life changed when my I was transformed into a vampire. I was taken under Setsuya's wing and I began my life anew. I fell in love with the lifestyle instantly; no longer did the petty boundaries of humans hinder me. I studied the art of poetry, I dominated my fear of limitations, and took the best of lovers both male and female. I soon found, however, that this existence had restrictions as well. Why was it that we were committed to a life beneath the ground, like animals? In truth, vampires are the supreme beings in this world. Why would the Spirits allow us to be if we were not meant to dominate the land, to make it a better place? You have spent time underground with Setsuya's population, you must understand. There was no war, hardly any bickering, and there was a degree of liberty and acceptance that cannot be found in the world above.

"I knew that we, peaceful and powerful, should guide humans into such a way of life. My efforts to sway Master must have been grossly exaggerated. I did not wish to _enslave _the human race, as you so eloquently phrased, but to lead those humans who were not too damaged by society to take part in our way of life. I admit that I felt only the strongest free-thinkers of the Fire Nation could do so. Our nation, as you must know, is equipped with the best intellectual resources of this century. The benefits of industrialization and economic influence, surely. But not all are able to digest information and form their own opinions. I was naïve back then; I thought that these humans and vampires might be able to live together in harmony, with vampires advising the humans on how to adopt our utopian social order. I realize now that it was only wishful thinking.

"Those humans unbefitting of vampirism were monsters. They lived to gain power over others. With less than a hundred years to live, humans are determined to claw their way to the top using others as a means to achieve their goals. They truly live out the laws of natural selection- those who are fit and of healthy heritage have a chance of survival. They are also discriminatory beings, isolating those whom society defines as undesirable. Vampires do not hold these same ideologies. Blood is nothing to us, as is background, gender, and sexual orientation. You've lived among both humans and vampires. Tell me, my young mortal, which life do you prefer? Which do you find more appealing?"

The teenager wasn't sure how to respond. This man didn't deserve the truth from him. Or did he? They'd only just met, and he'd formed preconceived ideas about this man based on what he'd heard from the people who had betrayed him. Ryuichi had lied to him to keep him fooled, and he couldn't trust Setsuya's word as far as he could swallow it. Then again, he _was_ chained by the neck on a bed next to a man who let his subjects feed off of the human race. "My preference is based on nothing save for my love for Setsuya. Who will be on his way here in a manner of minutes to kick your ass," he added, narrowing his eyes. _I hope. _

"We are too far away for him to catch your scent. After your little quarrel, he probably thinks you're still crying on Ryuichi's shoulder. If he does end up here, it will be because I wanted him to."

_As I thought. A manipulator. _"How did y- Why do you think we had a fight?" Zuko cursed his pathetic response. Of course this man knew everything about him. Anything he had spoken in utmost secrecy to his best friend was now exposed as complimentary knowledge.

"Ryuichi knew of your stasis as soul mates, and told me of your argument. I'm so sorry to hear about the severing of your bond, but it makes it all the easier to maintain your attention." Ravindra edged toward the suspicious teen, barely within arms reach. "Please, set aside your prejudices and hear me out. Ryuichi also told me you are considering a life as a vampire to live out eternity with Setsuya. If you fall under that man's spell again, you will only be emotionally abused. He's a twisted, confused person."

_Like the teapot calling the kettle black. _"You will never understand what we share!"

"A bond does not necessarily mean love. And the ease with which you devastated your connection with him only demonstrates this." Ravindra let loose a forlorn sigh. "You are the crowned prince of the Fire Nation, are you not?"

"Not anymore," Zuko murmured, his mind blocking the image of his father. "I've been disowned."

"The throne is your birthright. If you are a legal resident of the Fire Nation, you are eligible for lordship upon your father's death." Ravindra's cold, rough hands were stroking his hair within moments. Zuko shuddered, his left arm jerking forward to stop him. However, the touch departed faster than it came. "You must take what's rightfully yours, Zuko. I have a temporary contract with the Fire Lord, temporary meaning until I see it necessary to dismiss his services. Our part of the bargain entails keeping the human death rate down. In turn, he will help us… suppress a few enemies that stand in our way." His eyes flickered at these words, and Zuko realized that the man probably meant Setsuya's population. The teenager began to seethe with anger, his heart filling with protective fury. He didn't care if Setsuya had betrayed his trust. He didn't want the man or any of his people dead! "We have set the Fire Lord up to trust us so that we may attack the political corruption at its heart- the man who has the power to rule the world. I won't lie to you; I plan to murder the Fire Lord, gain the attention of the Fire Nation humans, and rally those who are worthy of becoming one of us."

"And you plan to murder the rest, I presume?" Zuko barked, curling his arms around his legs with a glare. "What of the Water and Earth people? Do you plan to cage them up and harvest them one by one? I know you've been letting your vampires drink from the blood of humans, and I know you plan to breed humans like animals!"

"In regards to the food chain, we _would _treat them like animals. They are below us, after all." Ravindra shrugged, wrinkling his nose at the young man. "You needn't worry. If you were a vampire, you'd understand what I mean. I'm only fighting for my people's rights."

"You mean your superiority! You don't give a damn about humans!" Zuko continued to receive bad vibes from this man, though he tried to calm his heart rate. It wasn't smart of him to get his enemy so riled up. Even so, it seemed that nothing could rile this smooth-talking man.

"Think of me as a civil rights activist," Ravindra corrected him. "Either way, our efforts are futile without you."

"You want me to join you?" Zuko asked slowly, inclining his head at the man. "Of what benefit am I to you?" This man had thoroughly confused him now, and was no doubt lying to him in some aspect. The pieces of the story didn't fit together well. If Ravindra wanted the power, Zuko had no doubt he would find a way to get it alone. With the Firelord's help, he could wipe out Setsuya's population and diminish all resistance before stabbing the leader in the back and continuing on his merry way.

"Rather, you should be asking what benefit we are to you." Ravindra smirked, winking at the boy. "We need a strong, capable leader who the people trust. That would be you. A hero, born to salvage the remains of an ancient pact and restore the balance of the world. When we slaughter the Fire Lord, the throne will be yours. You and I will no doubt be able to maintain peace and prosperity. You are nearing the peak of your physical strength and beauty- we will transform you, and you will gain eternal life. Apart from power and stability, there are _other _benefits." Ravindra's form flickered and within moments he was pining the young man to the bed.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Zuko attempted to thrash against his hold, but was held firmly into place. "Damn you! You pervert! You bastard! Let me go!"

Ravindra chuckled, shaking his head. "Are you aware that Ryuichi loves you?" The thrashing stopped. "Yes, that's right. Ryuichi would give anything to be your lover. He has silently admired you for so long. Do you know why he accepted me in the first place? When I found him, he was sobbing, clutching his heart whispering, 'Why? Why doesn't he love me? What did I do wrong?' It was Setsuya, you understand. Ryuichi was a compassionate, understanding soul before he was Setsuya's plaything. He felt so betrayed and soon thought of sex as the determinate factor in love. That's why he's behaved so promiscuously. Setsuya ruined him, and if he hasn't already, he will ruin you. Ryuichi only wants to make you happy. He hasn't tried to hurt you or pressure you into a relationship. Why do you refuse him?"

Zuko's chest rose and fell unevenly as he murmured, "No, no, no. He's my friend. He can't love me, he _doesn't _love me."

"Do you deny the way he looks at you? The way your skin feels after he brushes it with his own? The way he comforted you when you were in agony?"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Zuko groaned, closing his eyes and wishing this brutal man away. It was painful, but it must have been the truth. This means that Ryuichi was pained over and over and over again as his simultaneous friend and admirer. It made sense now… Ryuichi really did think he was protecting him by bringing him to Ravindra. If he had been with Setsuya during this lunatic's potential assault along with the Fire Nation troops, he would have been killed.

"Join us and you can stand by Ryuichi and I as our equal. We can better this world, I promise you. No longer do you have to suffer as one who is unloved by your family, friends, and your _own soul mate_. We will love you, Zuko. And we can show you what it truly means to love someone in return." Ravindra leaned forward and the teenager was almost certain the man was going to kiss him. Instead, chilled lips whispered in his ear, "Accept us, and we shall bring you the greatest of pleasures."

"Your words are the most venomous of poisons," Zuko whispered, as a tear ran down his cheek. He hated himself getting into this situation. How could he let this happen? How could _Setsuya _let this happen? This was surreal, this was beyond bizarre. He had no one left to turn to, no one but this… this man?

"A poison or an cure?" Ravindra wondered aloud, bestowing a simple kiss on the young one's forehead. It sent shivers down his spine, though not the same shivers of Setsuya's kisses. The manner in which they were different, he wasn't sure. But those foreign lips felt almost disgusting against his flesh, he knew this for certain. The man finally released him, taking his place at the edge of the teenager's bedside once more. "Trust Ryuichi- despite his disguised loyalty, he lies not to you."

_I just want things to be the way they were, before I knew of Ryuichi and Setsuya's lies. I just want to be with the lover I thought I knew, with the friend I thought I had._

"Master?" Ryuichi's voice sounded from the other side of the door, accompanied by a gentle knock.

"Come in, love." Ravindra wiped away the tear from Zuko's face, whose eyes averted steadfastly to the ceiling. The vampire edged his way through the door like someone who had just been reprimanded, hesitant and frightened. His eyes kept being drawn to Zuko, but they flickered away as though he'd be hit if his sight lingered for too long. "Ryuichi, Zuko and I have had the most interesting discussion. He is aware of your love for him, and he is still adjusting to the idea of it."

"Is that right?" Ryuichi's words and tone were calm, but there was an underlying hysteria that was not well contained. His eyes then fixed on Zuko unwaveringly, who finally met his gaze with a hopeless stare.

_I don't know what I'm meant to do. I don't know what's right anymore. I don't know who I can trust. _

Ravindra discreetly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green leaf with a thick layer of white powder coating its surface. He then did something rather unexpected- he swiped it beneath the nose of the youngest, causing the teenager to inadvertently inhale the sweet-smelling dust. Zuko fell back in a convulsion of coughing, as it seemed that the particles were sticking to the lining of his throat. As he managed to choke the substance down, Ravindra made his way over to his vampire counterpart and stroked his throat with a single polished fingernail. "Your lover is waiting for you," he explained, nodding toward the dazed teenager who was staring half-lidded at the ceiling, his lips parted slightly.

Ryuichi frowned, not quite understanding what the man meant. His eyes widened as physical symptoms began to overtake Zuko, and the boy was unable to control his body. A thin coat of sweat formed at his brow and his breathing became rugged and shallow while his heart rate increased. Ryuichi bit his lower lip in shock as the teenager began to jerk in desperate motions against his chains, an erection clearly forming within the confines of his clothing. Ravindra chuckled, reaching into his lower pocket and producing a key with which he unlocked Zuko from his restraints. The teenager made no move to escape, only writhing against what seemed to be an invisible lover.

"You fed as I asked you to?" Ryuichi wordlessly nodded, his own arousal becoming prominent as the object of his affection twisted and whimpered in a painful state of need. The vampire's desires flared within his body as he imagined Zuko in all sorts of sexy, accommodating positions that would evoke such reactions. "This is what you want, isn't it Ryuichi? He needs you, and he'll be submissive in every way to pleasure you. Zuko, why don't you show Ryuichi how much you want him?"

Zuko staggered onto his knees, still gasping for breath and shuddering against the masochistic pleasure he took from his fierce arousal. He wrapped his arms around Ryuichi's neck and began grinding his need against Ryuichi's thigh. The vampire let out a groan, his cock throbbing as the wanton teenager, eyes glazed and distant, used his body as a means to receive relief. Zuko let out moans that rivaled any the vampire had ever heard, gyrating his hips in his silent plea for satisfaction. He was without shame and without a sense of any sensation but that which he was receiving.

"Agni…" Ryuichi's hands roamed the territory that was once off-limits to him, sucking on the boy's neck before gracing his lips with a sweet kiss. "Yes, _yes_." Zuko's lips parted for his greedy tongue as it tangled with his own.

"This is my gift to you, Ryuichi, for your loyalty me." Ravindra drew the canopy open and settled himself on the other side of the room, watching the two in their lustful dance with a smirk. "He is yours to have."

The younger vampire cupped the teenager's face, kissed him reverently, openly stroked his need- he did all of the things he could never do before. He pressed the pliable, conforming body into the mattress and moved their bodies into the position at which Zuko's moans were the loudest. The needy teenager rubbed up against him like a feline desperate for affection, as the bed creaked beneath them in their forbidden union. Somewhere deep in his heart, Ryuichi knew this was wrong. The teenager was drugged, mind and soul separated from his body. Still… maybe he could pretend, just this once, and Zuko would fall in love with him. The human was already fighting to remove the other's clothes, his fingers shaking and not at all productive. Ryuichi smiled, removing his own tunic before stripping the other bare.

The vampire pursed his lips and bit back a groan at seeing the teenager in his entirety. His sculpted abdomen, his flexible legs, his flushing erection... All his. His and his alone. Ryuichi teased the young man with nimble fingers, kissing each eyelid with affection. "I love you, my darling." Zuko writhed beneath the man's touch, his breath steepening as he let out a longing groan. The teenager struggled with his companion's pants, his trembling fingers unable to properly untie the sash.

"Please!" Zuko finally forced his lips to beg for what he wanted. Ryuichi consented, removing the remainder of his clothes under Ravindra's watchful eye. The vampire lord crossed his arms and smirked, leaning against the opposite wall as he observed the newfound lovers. He was almost a little jealous, as Ryuichi was reacting in ways he never had when Ravindra took him in bed. Ryuichi retrieved a bottle of oil from underneath the pillows, trying to restrain himself as the teenager beneath him thrashed for contact. He poured the oil carelessly into his hands, rubbing them together with enthusiasm as the warm liquid spilt onto the sheets beneath him.

Ryuichi began by using a deep, smothering kiss to regulate his lover's breathing and calm him. Zuko finally fell back onto the pillows, but his arms remained wrapped tight around the other's shoulders. "Relax," the vampire ordered the boy, who had a difficult time lying still in the midst of his agonizing erection. After lathering the oil, Ryuichi began massaging Zuko's chest and abdomen, attending to every surface inch of skin. He purposefully avoided the boy's member, even as he arched his back and begged for the contact. Finally, he parted the boy's legs after stilling the jerking hips. He kissed his inner thighs, biting a little to see the teenager shudder and emit immodest noises. Zuko's chest heaved as he lay back, submissive as Ryuichi took pleasure in watching his reactions. "Do you want me to fuck you?" the vampire hissed, taunting the younger by pressing their arousals together.

"Yes, Agni yes!" Zuko thrust upward wildly, letting out deep cries as their hot flesh pressed together. The two let out simultaneous moans, rocking back and forth in their desperation. "Please!"

"Spirits, I love you," Ryuichi whispered, coating his three foremost fingers in the oil once again. "Put your legs over my shoulders." Zuko's glazed confusion caused the older man to carry out his own instructions, lifting his lover's legs and resting them over his lowered torso. Ryuichi laughed, slapping the young man's hands away as he tried to gain relief. "Time, angel. Give it time." He commenced, not allowing himself time to think. He smothered Zuko's entrance in oil before slipping the first digit in, pleased as the boy drove his hips forward in want_. Second digit, no reluctance. Stretch him, gently. Third digit, tension swept away by sweet kisses. Loosen the muscles, stroke his inner walls. _

"Oh!" Zuko moaned as his prostate was caressed by the man, his erection straining at its peak. "A-Ah!" Ryuichi was a master of pleasure, having had enough experience to understand the human body. He knew all of the right places to stroke, every nerve to target, and every sweet spot to tease. The man finally rested his hands on the hips of the younger, positioning himself to enter the body he so desired. Even as the flesh of their bodies touched and their heat exchanged, Ryuichi froze as the teenager lay panting beneath him.

Zuko.... Didn't want him. When he awoke he would find himself next to the other in the bed, feel another's seed between his legs, and hate Ryuichi for taking advantage of his drugged body. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the boy to love him. "Don't hesitate," Ravindra whispered, appearing next to Ryuichi, easing away his worry. "See how he needs you? See how he _wants _you? Setsuya could never pleasure him the way you can, he could never hold him with the love you can! Take him, Ryuichi. Help him trust us."

_Your words are venomous. _Ryuichi took a deep breath, and thrust into his new lover.

xXxBloodlustxXx

_The stream was cold, for it flowed from a fresh water lake that iced over every winter. To Ryuichi, however, it felt lukewarm against his pale flesh as he ran his fingernails over his skin and viciously scrubbed at the flesh between his thighs where his admiration's semen lingered. Tears ran down his face as he washed, naked in the forest brook, trying not to fall on the slippery rocks. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, trying to wash away the scent of another on his body. Mumbling curses and nothings, he scrubbed the tainted skin with convulsing sobs racking his form. There was no amount of water in this world that could wash away the dirty, disgusting way he felt. He was worthless; he wasn't good to love, and he wasn't even good enough for sex! _

_He gasped and jolted as two robed arms wrapped around his bare, wet body. A masculine body pressed up against his own, causing him to struggle even as he was held steadfastly. He hadn't even noticed this man approach! For a moment, just a moment, he prayed that it was Setsuya. _

"_There, there, my beautiful. Even the most pure of tears cannot wash away what love can. Tell me, who has harmed you?" _

_Ryuichi's shoulders fell at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, biting his lip in fear as he was turned around by gentle hands to face his captor. His eyes widened in shock- a rogue! A handsome, one at that, with high cheekbones, gorgeous long hair, and black eyes that reflected the full, insipid moon. "Do you need help?" he asked quickly, wiping away his own tears. "I can bring you to a place where other vampires will take care of you. There are many of u-"_

"_I have partaken in the underground population long ago, but my history matters little in the face of such injustice. Tell me who has wronged you." _

_Ryuichi pursed his lips as the man allowed him to rest his head on his shoulder. He forgot his nudity, his shame, and focused on this considerate figure that embraced him so lovingly. "He rejected me after he made love to me."_

"_The cruelest of acts. I'm so sorry." Ravindra supported the younger vampire with a hand across his neck and lower back. "Who could have done this to a beautiful creature such as yourself?" The vampire froze when he heard the whispered name of the perpetrator float across the other's lips. "Come again?" _

"_Setsuya!" Ryuichi sobbed aloud, trembling in the secure arms of the other. He felt the form against his stiffen, and he quickly pulled away thinking he had become a burden. Surprisingly, his eyes met only compassion and the subtlest hints of a scheme. "He killed me, and in turn he killed my brother! And now he's broken my heart!" _

"_Setsuya." The word rolled off of his tongue in a nostalgic, wondrous way. "Do you hate him?" Ravindra wondered aloud, petting the other's hair with as a smile twitched at his lips. Ryuichi didn't answer for a long while, inwardly struggling before Ravindra decided to rephrase the question. "Do you want to see him atone for his actions against you? Would you like to make sure no other person goes through this again?" _

"…_Yes." Ryuichi nodded furiously, as he glanced around in hopes of spotting his abandoned clothing. _

"_Come the time for our revenge- Yes, that's right. He has wronged me as well, stifling what he knows is right.. Come the time, I will seek you out. When I appear before you, you must promise to do whatever I say without question. You will obey me, trust me, and I will bring justice to you." Ryuichi nodded, and only with a parting kiss on the cheek did Ravindra disappear. _

_It would be over a half a century later before Ravindra made his presence known to Ryuichi. When a weakness was exposed and the timing was perfect, he came to the other with tempting words of power and vengeance. But there was only one reason to take up the offer then, and that was the love of his new companion. Maybe he was a fool for falling in love after being so fruitlessly rejected. Maybe…_

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ryuichi moaned as their union met its peak, his restraint wavering. Still, he held on- he had waited so long for this pleasure, and he would not allow it to end so easily. Part of him, though he refused to acknowledge it, was frightened to taint this boy with his unworthy essence. The insatiable nature of Zuko was no doubt attributed to the drug in his complete submission to pleasure; he had allowed himself to climax three times already, starry-eyed and panting as he let wave after wave of orgasm rock his body. Ryuichi shuddered upon hearing the wanton moans of his lover, as they reminded him of a rather familiar voice that once belonged to him. Ryuichi could feel his final breath being drawn through his teeth as those muscles clenched around him again. _This is it. _ He was going to claim Zuko as his own.

He tiled the chin of the teenager downward to meet his eyes, his chest aching when he was forced to see the truth that was veiled behind them. This was _not _Zuko. This was a body pumped full of blind hormones and numbing hallucinogens. Nothing, not the love he felt in his heart, the writhing figure beneath him, or the semen on the sheets could change that. Ryuichi pulled out of the teen's body at his own climax, his arms and legs trembling as his clear, viscid essence surged forward, falling onto his lover's body. It tainted his abdomen, neck, and smudged his face, causing Ryuichi to stifle a gasp of shame. The young man looked like nothing less than a whore. Zuko's body seemed to return to normalcy, though his mind still seemed somewhat distant. Ryuichi guiltily reached to the teenager's side to grasp the sheets and wipe his body free of the fluid when another's hand gripped the offending wrist.

"Leave him," Ravindra ordered in a cold voice, pressing Ryuichi to the side. "He's fine the way he is." He leaned forward and began whispering harsh words into the teenager's ear, whose agape lips and half-lidded eyes gave no indication that they at all registered within his mind. "You're a human. Worthless and pathetic, without beauty or grace. Do you really think Setsuya or Ryuichi can love you the way you are now? You allow your body to rot, a victim of time. Humans are so vulnerable, so weak. The only thing you're good for is being a whore and a potential snack. Otherwise, you're nothing more than a wretched piece of filth to be cast away after one use."

Ryuichi felt his heart break when he realized what Ravindra hoped to accomplish by his cruel words. "Ravindra, please. He's been through enough."

The man's eyes narrowed for a brief, dangerous second before his expression softened. "I'm doing what I have to, Ryuichi. You want him to be ours, don't you?"

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry."

"Good. After all… As of now, he _is _a mere human." He gave the teenager's hair an experimental stroke, lulling him to sleep. "You mustn't forget, he is nothing to us unless he attains his immortality and his spirit is thoroughly, irretrievably broken. You will have the pleasure of taking his blood soon enough, my darling."

"No!" The vampire winced at his impulsive respond, quickly remedying his reply. "I don't think that's a good idea. I've never taken the blood of a human before."

"Exactly. You didn't think I'd allow you to carry on in such an uncivilized manner, drinking that animal sludge you call blood. Human beings are meant for consumption by their superiors. Isn't that what I taught you?"

_You taught me only the importance of righteousness, by counter-example. _"Yes, my Lord."

"Don't worry. Both you _and _Zuko will warm up to the idea soon enough. All it takes is one little taste."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya paced about the corridors near the underground entrance, biting his lip out of nervous habit. How long should he give Zuko could recover? How much time had passed already? One hour, two at most. If he lingered for too long, his lover might think he didn't care for him. Then again, maybe his lover wasn't ready to see him. Too many thoughts, too many conflicts, not enough intuition. How he longed for the intimacy that their bond had provided them! He would know then, whether Zuko would want to see him. Even so, the vampire lord doubted whether or not he had the strength to keep waiting. No, more time spent alone would do neither of them any good. This was a lover's quarrel, and so a lover's solution via communication was required.

"Lord Setsuya?"

The startled man halted his pacing and thought process to see a vampire of form-fitting clothing and oddly colored hair staring at him with nervous, flickering eyes. It took a moment for the image to register… "What is it, Takuya?" He tried not to let the dismay show in his voice, but it was not easily restrained. This particular vampire always seemed to be causing him trouble, whether it be from his expeditions above ground to his merriment below ground. Not to mention that damn piano.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know you're probably busy, but I…" The man shuffled his foot into the dirt, uncharacteristically hesitant. "I'm worried about Ryuichi. I talked to him earlier and he seemed kind of off, if you get my meaning. I just think maybe you should keep an eye out for him. His emotions are starting to mingle with his thoughts and I'm afraid he might do something drastic."

"Drastic?" Setsuya frowned, trying to recall Ryuichi's demeanor when he'd last seen him. He hadn't seemed 'off', but the vampire lord also hadn't been very attentive at the time. Zuko and Ryuichi were probably still together, as they had yet to appear underground. He had trusted Zuko in the vampire's hands because he thought he'd keep him safe, but if they were _both _truly feeling drastic… Takuya waspretty observant, despite being a pain in the neck. "I was just about to go aboveground. I'll find him as soon as I can," he promised Takuya, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, sir." Surprisingly, the man wanted nothing more from him as he backed away with a last desperate look.

Now there was no question about the matter. It was time to seek out Zuko and Ryuichi. Setsuya slunk out of the underground cavern, his nostrils flaring. He couldn't smell either man, giving him reason to continue biting his lip. Where would they have gone? The coastline? The town? The vampire froze, as a faint scent in the air taunted him. Could it be…? He sprinted toward the source of the aroma, coming face to face with a parchment tacked to a nearby tree, adorned in elegant script. With each line he read, his heart sunk further into his chest.

_As the sun shuts His eyes and the moon takes Her shift,_

_To the heavens one more soul shall midnight's stars lift. _

_Your sins are unearthing; you can't fathom the cost._

_Your beloved has been stolen by the night's winter frost. _

_Precious seconds tick by, as the rhythmic pulse of his heart_

_Foresees his demise, from this realm he shall part. _

_Reborn into darkness, possessing a heart of static cold,_

_By the flames of hell, he melts into my mold. _

_Eyes longing for life, he'll surrender his will_

_With a void in his heart only blood can fill._

_In twelve hours' time, your hope is for naught. _

_His mind I'll have grasped, his heart I'll have caught. _

_Hand me your life and I'll relinquish his soul, _

_Lest he succumb to my love and accomplish my goal. _

Setsuya put a trembling hand to his mouth as he re-read the accursed words. This note was meant for him from Ravindra which implied… _he captured Zuko_. He was going to transform his lover into a vampire in only twelve hours! Less than that, depending on how long ago the note was written. Ravindra was above no method of torture to break the spirit, and the vampire lord feared what might have already happened to his sweet soul mate. _Hand him my life…? I see. If I hand myself over, he claims he will let Zuko go. But handing myself over means subjecting my people to whatever follows. And he acts as though I'll trust his word. _Setsuya knew his counterpart would not be poisoned by Ravindra… But in the state he was in, it was possible for him to be persuaded to do things out of his character. _No, no. Zuko will stay strong. I just need to get to him. _Zuko would not be convinced by that dreadful man. Setsuya would play Ravindra's game for now, but sooner or later that maniac's luck would run out. He pleaded with the Spirits in hopes that his soul mate wouldn't do anything too feisty or rash- there was no telling what was in store for him.

Returning underground only to give Hayate brief set of instructions, he set out toward Ravindra's hideout. Alone. All the while he remained calm by meditating, trying as hard as he could to contact his soul mate via their vanished telepathic connection. He made it to the edge of the forest when a thought crossed his mind- And what of Ryuichi? _He must have been captured with Zuko!_ Setsuya groaned with frustration, his mind spinning and heart aching at his loss. _Okay, okay. Worst case scenario: Ravindra viciously interrogates Ryuichi for information and Zuko is turned into a vampire. But that doesn't mean he'll succumb to Ravindra! But what if- No! No, 'what ifs'! _Another, far more troubling realization took priority over his mind. _Zuko severed our bond. Which means I am no longer the force that holds him to this earth! Which means he has no means by which to remain on this earth if his life is taken by Ravindra! Which means if they attempt to take his blood, Zuko may die permanently! _Setsuya hadn't realized that he could run any faster. As it turned out, he could.

Setsuya was at the edge of town within minutes, slowing down to avoid hitting various carts, humans, and chickens. He slunk into the alleyways, keeping his nostrils flared for any hint of his soul mate's scent. Somewhere, his lover was here somewhere. He had to be. He _had _to be.

'_This bond… you're holding me to you. It's your way of controlling me!'_

The vampire groaned with frustration, his hands clenched at his sides. How could Zuko truly have considered that matter again? Hadn't they cleared that up some time ago? It hurt Setsuya deeply to think that Zuko considered their bond- No. He _couldn't_ think about it. His lover has been around too many people who looked to him as a means to reach their own goals. His father, for one. Setsuya for another. The teenager was better off away from that wretched man either way. Then again, being with Ravindra was no great step forward.

_I'll be there for you soon._

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ravindra rolled his eyes as he combed his fingers through his lush hair, for it demanded to be braided once again. He wished that Khai was here to settle the matter, but the young man had sealed his own fate by telling Setsuya of their stronghold. It would eventually come to benefit them, perhaps within the hour, but given any earlier that information would have been a condemnation to death. _Let the little suck up rot for a year or two in that cell. It'll help him learn what loyalty is about. _Still, no one took such meticulous time in braiding his hair as Khai did.

Ravindra stood in the corridor, patiently waiting for Ryuichi to have his fill of holding his lover during their post-sex elation. His nose wrinkled with displeasure at the scent of earth that seeped through the metal lining of the fortress. Their hideaway may seem a bit classier than Setsuya's, but they were still struck with the same indecency of underground residence. Soon, though. Very soon he would take what was his and whip those humans into their rightful place. Once he utilized their treaty to its fullest advantage, of course.

"My Lord?"

Ravindra raised his head and blessed his subject with a raised eyebrow. It was his natural reaction when anyone interrupted his thinking process. The woman fought back a flinch as she quickly spoke, "There's news from the Firelord's representative. He says the troops stationed in the mountains will be ready for orders within three days." With a curt nod from her lord she was dismissed, leaving Ravindra to mull over the information. Three days… Too far, yet too soon. There could be no worse number than the dreadful, ambiguous three. Frustrated with his hair, as it seemed he would never braid it as efficiently as Khai, he tied it up loosely and continued to stare at the door. For behind that door, Ryuichi was surely convincing Zuko to join their cause.

Behind said door, Ryuichi was busy stroking the sweaty hair out of the young teenager's face with compassion. He knew the younger was awake, despite Zuko's attempts to keep his breath steady. His dynamic pulse was out of control as he forced himself to remain motionless and calm as the vampire caressed his body. Zuko was afraid; he was afraid of what he would discover upon opening his eyes. He was afraid of what he would say to Ryuichi. He was afraid of what would be said to him. Most of all, he was afraid of never seeing Setsuya again. At the same time, what would the vampire lord say of him now? Though his memory was lacking, the odd feeling between his legs and the couple's nudity gave him a fairly clear picture of what had happened while he was in his dazed, dream-like state. Setsuya probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with him. He had been taken, _tainted_ by another man.

"Zuko?" the timid voice finally murmured as the hands withdrew. The teenager realized he had tensed. He opened his eyes, noting that his restraint had been replaced around his neck. Golden eyes met scarlet, and neither could quite tell what the other was thinking. A moment passed before Ryuichi whispered, "Do you hate me?"

Zuko automatic response was, "No." He swallowed, seeing the vampire's disbelief. "I don't hate you," he insisted.

"Why not?"

Zuko didn't answer for a while. Why _didn't_ he hate Ryuichi? He had stolen what was not his; he had exploited intimacy and made it into something casual and immoral. He had stripped Zuko of his fidelity, a purity he was proud of. Most of all, he had taken advantage of him in his most vulnerable moments. There were so many reasons to hate him, or so it seemed. In the end, Zuko decided he didn't hate Ryuichi because he didn't love him. To be raped by someone you love, that was heartbreak and betrayal. To be raped by someone who has already broken your trust, your _friendship_, and under orders beneath a higher power- it was just beneath expected. This wasn't the Ryuichi he knew and aspired to be like. He didn't know this man who lay beside him. "I don't have the strength to hate anyone right now." Nevertheless, he flinched when the other brushed his hand against his cheek. The teenager paused, bringing the sheets around his form as he sat up. "Is there somewhere I can clean up?" _Is there somewhere that will allow me to wash away this pain in my chest, these tears in my eyes?_

"I don't think it's a very good idea to leave this room," Ryuichi murmured, pursing his lips as he suppressed his trembling. How could Zuko speak so casually? "The vampires have already been begging for a taste of your blood. They spoiled themselves, and now they lack self-control. You're as good as dead if you're not secured in a private room."

"From what Ravindra tells me, I'm as good as dead anyway."

"He's giving you a choice."

"And if I refuse?"

"You would be foolish to." Zuko raised an eyebrow, as though challenging the vampire to explain his logic. "If you agree, you will become immortal. You will claim your birthright and bring peace to the world. With vampires dominating the world, war will end."

"He really has you trained, doesn't he?" Zuko muttered, gripping the red sheets with shaking fingers. "You really think that vampires are immune to war? What happens when someone gets power-hungry and starts a rebellion? Ravindra is not, by any means, a perfect leader! And what of the humans, what of my people? Are they to be caged up and locked away, only to be addressed when a sacrifice is needed?"

"Would you forget about everyone else for just one damn minute?" Ryuichi shook him by the shoulders and hissed, "I'm talking about _you_. That shit will happen if Ravindra rules or not. You know that the Firelord has already wiped out one civilization. War is inevitable, no matter whose side you're on! I just want to make sure you're alive by the end of all of this! You have no idea how relieved I was when Ravindra came to me, saying that you were the key to our success. It meant I could save you! Please, Zuko. For your own sake."

Zuko was silent as Ryuichi held him in a soft embrace, his voice wavering as he said, "Setsuya… He's going to kill Setsuya, isn't he? Akane, Rohan, everyone. That's why he needs the Firelord's help. He's launching an attack."

Ryuichi didn't answer, most likely because he had been forbidden to. He merely shook his head and muttered, "You have an inability to be selfish. Ravindra is going to come in here in a few minutes. Can I do nothing to persuade you?"

Zuko considered his options, assuming that Ravindra won control of the Fire Nation. His family would die, his friends would die, Setsuya would… "How much does my support matter to Ravindra?" he asked quietly, as Ryuichi crept out of bed and slipped into his clothing. He didn't bother asking where his own clothing was- Ravindra would want him to feel vulnerable and humiliated.

"What do you mean?" The vampire's answer was hesitant.

"I mean, how much do I matter to this whole operation? Am I a 'succeed or fail' factor?"

"Without you, it will be much more difficult to persuade the potential vampires of the Fire Nation. They are bound by blood and law to follow your orders. You are a prodigy, one of two divine bloodlines. You would be a more powerful vampire that Setsuya himself. In other words, you're pretty important. But, given more time, Ravindra would still gather enough support to prevail without your help."

"I see…" Zuko calmed his breath as Ryuichi gave him a last pleading look. The tension had suddenly increased by a thousand fold, as the vampire looked on the naked, ruffled teenager in shame.

"Zuko, I'm sorry."

_For what? For betraying my trust? For selling me out? For kidnapping me? For raping me? _

At that moment, Zuko wished more than anything else that Setsuya was by his side. If he could forgive Ryuichi for all of this, he could forgive his lover for unspoken truths. But how could Zuko expect the man to love him now? Not only had he severed their bond and distrusted his lover, he had been tainted by another's essence. The pure, unrivaled devotion fostered by their bond… where was it now? "It's alright, Ryu. You were only doing what you were told to."

Ryuichi visibly flinched at his nickname, spinning around and gripping the door handle as he ground his teeth. "This makes me a horrible person, doesn't it?" Without waiting for an answer he darted out of the room, leaving a smirking Ravindra to linger in the doorway.

_Not horrible. Weak, perhaps, but not horrible._

Ravindra strode into the room, unfazed as he observed the young man with smugness dripping from his aura. "Did your time spent with Ryuichi go well?" He sat at the edge of the bed, just out of reach as though he was purposefully taunting the other.

Zuko opened his eyes with a soft smile, whispering, "Yes, I enjoyed it very much. But you would know, wouldn't you? Seeing as how you were watching us." It was a guess, but a lucky one. The vampire's nostrils twitched as he let out a chuckle.

"You caught me. I wanted to make sure you pleasured Ryuichi thoroughly. He deserves the best treatment, regarding the way he's served me. I'm sure he pleasured you equally, did he not?"

"Oh, yes. I never had sex that… _adventurous _with Setsuya." Zuko sat up a little straighter, letting the sheet around him droop dangerously low. "So," he began, inclining his head as he let out a sigh. "How are we going to do it?"

"Pardon?" Ravindra's full attention was diverted to the teenager, who was letting his body rest invitingly against the headboard of the bed.

"How are we going to kill the Firelord? Are we going to poison his food? Drink his blood? Strangle him in his sleep?" Zuko pursed his lips in near-excitement, trying to suppress a smile. "I, personally, favor slitting his throat. How beautiful the blood would look."

The man continued to stare at him, for once caught off-guard. He hadn't really expected Ryuichi would seduce the young one so easily. Perhaps the man was holding out on a few tricks when he and Ravindra made love. Slowly, his confusion split into a sick smile as he whispered, "Yes, slitting his throat would be marvelous. We can sneak up on him while he's sitting on his magnificent throne, and watch the blood stream down the steps like a waterfall."

Zuko laughed, combing a hand through his hair in wonder. "I could force my sister to clean it up. I can't wait to see the look on her face." He edged forward as far as the chains would allow him leaning forward to whisper, "But how am I to survive my transformation? Setsuya is no longer my lover. What bond will hold me to this world?"

"Do you trust me?" Ravindra cooed, leaning forward and brushing a finger against the boy's cheek.

Only a moment's hesitance. "Yes, Master."

The man shook his head, pressing a kiss against the younger's forehead. "Call me Ravindra."

**(A/N: PLEASE NOTE: Any poems used thusfar have been the creation of OnexLostxSoul, and have not been plagarized in any way, shape, or form. OnexLostxSoul prays that others will not plagarize these poems in turn, for OnexLostxSoul will be very hurt. Agni bless those who believe OnexLostxSoul's poems are worth plagarizing.)**


	16. Interlude: Forward and Backward

**(A/N: The following interlude encompasses emotions and experiences shared between Zuko and Setsuya throughout various stages of their bond. They are in no particular order, nor are they positively vital to the overall plot development of the story.)**

Interlude: Forward and Backward

xXxAlleviationxXx

xZukox

Despite their maturing bond, there were times when Zuko wasn't sure he knew who Setsuya was. He was an enigma, a man with a long and complex past. On occasion he caught sight of the vampire lord staring at the walls with an odd gleam of nostalgia, reflecting neither good nor bad thoughts. Zuko considered what went on in that man's head, wondering if ever he was an object of the other's dwelling. Sometimes, when he touched Setsuya without warning, the man's lips would twitch and shudders would run down his body. "It's nothing," Setsuya would reassure him with a smile, kissing him on the forehead to wash away his concern. Barriers, Zuko realized, would separate them to a degree until he was able to help the man further heal the scars of his heart. This gave him reason to provide Setsuya with a foundation for better, more wholesome memories. From conversations and kisses, to arguments and tense silences; each day he saw a subtle improvement in Setsuya's demeanor. The vampire was more serene, more willing to love and care for others without worrying about the demons over his shoulder. This was a major alteration in the man's everyday associations, seeing as how he loved and cared for so many people. Setsuya let a bit more of himself shine through to others, and Zuko considered this a blessing for all.

xSetsuyax

Setsuya knew that it would take time to understand Zuko. He was often troubled by the younger's insistence on staying with him in his office for hours on end, to the point that he could barely stay awake and finally curling up on the floor at the man's feet. He carried him to bed on occasions such as these, returning to his office afterward to face the grueling paperwork that was waiting for him. That is, until Ryuichi casually mentioned that the boy had suffered a bought of insomnia while the vampire was gone for three consecutive days. The next time Zuko fell asleep, he walked the boy back to his bed but made sure to return within half an hour to check up on him. What he found confirmed his suspicions- the teenager's brow was damp with sweat and his breathing harsh. _"I have a lot of nightmares, Setsuya. Ever since I was a child it's been hard for me to sleep peacefully."_ After this, Setsuya made sure that he was nearby, bringing his work to his quarters to oversee the other's slumber. Of course, that only worked for so long. Soon enough it was Setsuya's very presence, his _memories_ that started causing the nightmares. Instead of trying to distance himself, the vampire found a better solution. Every time he saw the other drift off to sleep, Setsuya would slip into bed with him and embrace him lovingly until he awoke, commenting on how well he slept. Secret kisses were shared beneath the blanket and knowing looks were passed between them. Nightmares didn't come as often to Zuko anymore.

xXxUncertaintyxXx

xSetsuyax

"Are you mad at me?"

Zuko glanced up to meet the man's gaze, setting aside his novel to say, "No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't spoken to me today. Did I do something wrong?" Setsuya leaned over him with curious eyes, his lips pursed with confusion and anxiety.

The teenager's eyes flickered, trying to recall the day's events. He'd awoken five hours earlier, sparred with Ryuichi for a bit, helped Akane sort through her sea glass, browsed through the eastern corridors, and picked up a book from the library. "You mean… I haven't said a word to you? Not even when you came in?" Setsuya shook his head and Zuko realized that this was true- his eyes had barely flickered when he'd heard the door click once, then again. He couldn't remember any verbal exchange. The vampire had been sitting in the room with him for over an hour, and he hadn't even acknowledged him! "Agni, I'm sorry Setsuya."

"What are you reading that's so interesting?" Setsuya asked almost bitterly, trying to peek at the text over the other's shoulder.

"It's a poetry anthology." He handed it to the vampire, who observed the page Zuko had it open to. "I've never really been a fan, but I'm trying to open my mind to some figurative language. I'm finding it sort of interes-"

_Slam! _Setsuya closed the book swiftly and tucked it under his arm with a frown. "Too much poetry rots the brain."

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said. I had no idea what I was talking about." Setsuya kissed the boy and whispered against his lips, "Read philosophy, darling. That will give you something to think about." The vampire darted immediately out of the room, leaving Zuko somewhat bewildered and bored. Now what was he doing to do?

Meanwhile, Setsuya glared at the book in the corridor and hissed under his breath, "I thought I got rid of you!" With caution, he lifted the flap of the nearest lamp and allowed the dry parchment to catch fire. He let it fall to the ground and burn under his watchful eye, burying the ashes beneath the dirt as was custom when disposing of evil entities. If Zuko ever did catch on to that figurative language, he would no doubt be horrified. He ran off to the library to make sure that nothing else of Ravindra's work was left lying around.

xZukox

The teenager moaned as the vampire pressed him further into the mattress, his legs wrapping around the man's waist as their tongues tangled in an intricate dance. Deliciously cold hands made him shiver as they ran beneath his tunic and teased the defined muscles of his abdomen. Zuko finally wormed his hands between them, enough to push Setsuya back and roll him over so that he was atop the other. The vampire growled, biting the younger's lower lip with his incisors.

"Setsuya," he groaned, giving the other permission to bite down a little harder and draw blood. The man kisses him with gratitude, lapping up the sweet fluid as it dribbled down his lover's chin. The noises he made were just enough to send Zuko off the edge. The younger arched his body, grinding their bodies together in the most erotic of ways. "I'm so close!" Zuko whispered, wishing that Setsuya would steal away his virginity then and there. But the man was too respectable and upright, damn him. They both knew that their maturing bond was not yet ready for such a union, Zuko being too young and Setsuya too 'damaged', as he put it. "Ah!" Zuko sat up and the two imitated the basic mechanics, trying to relive their mounting frustration.

Zuko thrust down and Setsuya up, the vampire even further frustrated by the lack of blood in his veins that made him unable to gain _any _completion to his aching desires.

The teenager realized this, flushing red when he realized that the only way to relieve Setsuya was to bring himself to completion and pass it along their bond. He redoubled his efforts, bringing Setsuya's hands to his hips and then lower… The vampire got the hint, his trembling fingers pumping his soul mate to completion as they rocked together in absolute bliss. Zuko ground his backside teasingly into the other's crotch, and the man leaned forward to bite the younger harshly on the shoulder. Zuko cried out, the friction against his member and the passionate lovebite enough to send him surging into a heavenly state. He winced as he collapsed onto his lover, his cheeks pink with humiliation. He'd just… in his…

Setsuya however, could care less as he laid back and allowed the teenager to rest his head on his chest with a yawn. "Setsuya…" Zuko sighed, as one might after eating the best chocolate of their lives.

"Kuzon…"

Zuko froze, his heart coming to a screeching halt. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Tears welled in his eyes and his throat clamped shut, cutting off his breathing all in one second. Had Setsuya been imagining Kuzon the entire time? Was what he thought to be love all based on a past life's passion? Was-

"…used to hate to be bitten. Every time we made love in his home, I had to gag myself by biting on his shoulder to make sure his parents didn't hear us. It was a constant reminder of how we had to keep our passion a secret. You on the other hand," Setsuya murmured with a smirk, "seem to get off on it." He frowned when his soul mate's horror seeped into his consciousness after a five second delay. "Zuko? Zuko, what's the matter?" he tried to probe the other's mind, finding a tightly-built blockade.

"I'm just so happy," Zuko said honestly, his voice hoarse yet relieved. How could he have thought Setsuya was using him as a bed-warmer in place of Kuzon? "I'm so lucky to have someone like you."

Setsuya's eyes widened in awe as he whispered, "I'm the lucky one." They shared a final kiss before Zuko snuck out of bed to bathe and change into more comfortable clothes. Insecurity was an expected aspect of relationships; he would just have to learn to have a little more faith.

xXxReachxXx

xZukox

Zuko took a deep breath, trying not to tremble as he whispered, "I'm scared, Setsuya."

"I promise that I won't hurt you. Would I make that promise if I wasn't sure?"

"No… But I'm still scared."

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know, I know, I know. I want to."

"You're certain?"

"Yes. Will you blindfold me? I want to look, but I don't want to."

"Alright."

Zuko pursed his lips as a piece of cloth was tied over his closed eyes. Setsuya's hands ran up and down his chest, massaging the tense muscles and easing him slowly into relaxation. "I-I think I'm ready."

"Just try not to move too much, okay?" Setsuya's voice calmed him, as did the gentle hands running up and down his bare body. "There shouldn't be any pain." One minute passed, one deadly silent minute.

"How is it going?"

"Now, don't tense up. Ten needles have been inserted already."

Zuko felt a smile tinge his lips. "You're amazing. I don't feel a thing."

"I have the precision and dexterity of a vampire." Another needle was carefully inserted. "You must have been in terrible pain to agree to this. I didn't know you were afraid of needles. How did the sprain happen?"

"Ryuichi and I locked swords and I, being my stubborn self, refused to lose." Zuko made an effort to keep the injured arm still as Setsuya continued his healing method. It had taken much convincing and demanding from the vampire lord to go through with such a therapy. After seeing how much pain the younger was in every time he moved, the man practically begged Zuko to allow it.

"How does acupuncture work?" Zuko wondered, still in awe that he could not feel the many needles piercing his skin.

"These needles stimulate the central nervous system and bring balance back to your chi. They prod your brain to release pain-blocking chemicals and endorphins while it works to improve your body's overall reaction to injury. When we're finished, the pain will have decreased significantly and your body will heal faster."

"When the needles are removed, is there going to be blood?" Zuko suppressed a yawn as sleep began to overtake him, letting out a soft moan as Setsuya kissed his cheek.

"No, there shouldn't be." Another kiss. "Rest well, beloved."

Forty-five minutes later, Zuko awoke. Both the blindfold and needles had been removed and he sat up with a blush when he saw he was still missing his clothing. Setsuya edged toward him with concern as the younger shook away the aftereffects of his slumber. "How does it feel?"

Zuko flexed his arm in astonishment, glancing up to meet the other's eyes. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Just a little more tense than normal." Setsuya smiled, drawing the sheet over his lover to save him any more embarrassment. "Ryuichi stopped by while you were out. He feels terrible about what happened. Then he saw the needles and thought I was performing some sort of sadomasochistic ritual on you."

"What did you tell him?" Zuko yelped, tugging to sheet up to his chin. His friend saw him naked and covered in needles?!

"I told him I was punishing you for being so rambunctious. He didn't look very happy about it." Setsuya smirked as Zuko looked on in horror.

"You _didn't_! You _wouldn't_!" Zuko proceeded to punch the vampire in the arm, who backed away with a wince.

"It was a joke, a joke!"

The teenager stretched out his arm with a smug grin. Sometimes, it paid to reach beyond your boundaries.

xSetsuyax

The nighttime breeze brushed Setsuya's face, although he didn't shiver against it as Zuko did. The two held hands as they walked amongst the patch of forest following the vampire's feeding. The teenager breathed in deeply, and relished the sensation of his lungs filling with fresh air. He squeezed the man's hand in appreciation of the time spent outdoors. "You know, I've only ever visited these woods once or twice before I came here. I was never really allowed to travel too far outside of the palace city. My cousin brought me here when I was seven, because I said I wanted to explore and travel the way he did. He told me that I should get used to different types of terrain if I wanted to travel one day. I was so amazed by the number of trees and all of the wildlife." He sighed, shuffling his feet beneath him as he murmured, "It'll probably be gone soon. The Fire Nation has started harvesting Earth Kingdom forests now, and there is no reason to maintain this one."

"It's a sad thought," Setsuya agreed, lifting his gaze up to see the quarter moon shining dimly. "One hundred years ago, the forest used to border all of the cities. Pollution wasn't as thick then, and you could see the stars from any place on the mainland."

"Stars…" Zuko mumbled, casting a sorrowful look at the sky. "I've seen diagrams of constellations, but I've never seen stars."

"That's inexcusable!" Setsuya said with shock, looking as though he was ready to board the first ship headed to where they could see stars. "I'll take you to the southernmost island soon, I promise. There are no factories there, and the winds blow the pollution northward."

"They must be beautiful to go through that much trouble."

"Beautiful or not may be a matter of opinion, but one must not die without seeing stars."

Zuko fell to a stop, frowning up at the sky thoughtfully. "You know, maybe we'll get a better view if we climb a tree."

Setsuya stared at him as though he'd spoken a foreign language. "Climb a tree? They must be at least eighty meters tall! Besides, you know we won't be able to see any stars just by getting a bit higher up."

"We won't climb all the way! Come on, it's been ages since I've climbed a tree." He darted to the nearest one and smiled at the man. "Give me a boost." The skeptical vampire conceded, raising Zuko by his hips and helping him reach the first branch. When the younger motioned for the other to join him, Setsuya swiftly shook his head.

"No, no. I'd really rather not."

"Aw, come on." Zuko used the power of the pout, tilting his head pleadingly at the man. "I promise you won't regret it. Haven't you ever climbed a tree before?" Setsuya mumbled something underneath his breath, to which Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I'm… I'm afraid of heights," Setsuya admitted, his eyes cast down in shame.

"Afraid? I didn't know... But you're immortal. Of all things to be afraid of, you're afraid of heights?"

"When I was about seven years old I visited a canyon with my parents and almost fell off of the edge. I'm more of a sea-level person now."

"I see," Zuko murmured, threading his fingers together in thought. After a moment's consideration, he reached down and offered his hand to the bewildered vampire. "Trust me, Setsuya." The twinkle in those beautiful golden eyes made him difficult to resist.

The man let out a deep breath, glancing from the tree to the ground upon which he stood. "Alright." He took Zuko's hand and used his other arm to hoist himself up onto the branch. Setsuya fixed his gaze on the sky above as the other massaged his palms.

"If it's easy for me, there will be nothing to it for you. Just follow the path I set and keep looking up." Zuko began to climb, his body nimble and flexible as he weaved through the tree's intricate branches. Setsuya's fingers trembled as he followed, though he pursed the younger man. He was thankful for their uninterrupted motions, for he did not want to have to think about what he was doing. Branch… after branch… after branch… after branch… His eyes flickered downward- _Agni! _Setsuya's hand slipped against the rough bark and he yelped as he lurched forward only to be saved by a thin limb supporting his midsection.

"Setsuya!" Zuko, seated on the branches above, glanced back and winced to see the man's awkward position. "It's alright. Just grab my hand. I promise, you'll be fine." The vampire did so, finding the promise fulfilled as his soul mate pulled him to safety upon the next branch. "See?"

Zuko moved to the side, allowing Setsuya to lean against the tree trunk while he peered upward to observe the sky. They were less than half-way up the tree, but considerably high from the ground. "You were right, Setsuya," he said with a sly smile. "I don't see the stars any better, but…" He gestured downward toward the ground before intertwining their hands. "Things do look a lot different from up here."

Supported by his lover's free arm wrapped around his waist, the vampire gazed down with awe at the ground upon which he once stood. The younger trees planted by some in hopes of restoring the forests created a small, beautiful canopy of lush vegetation. The branches twisted and knotted in an unexplained, unpredictable way that expressed nature's divine beauty. All of _this_ he'd been missing, because he was afraid of something that could not hurt him. "It is beautiful," Setsuya murmured, turning back toward his companion and cupping his face. "Now, I will share something beautiful with you." The vampire closed his eyes and Zuko followed the suit, lingering in a moment of absolute peace.

The blackness of Zuko's vision was interrupted by a small diamond of light, glistening brightly. Another appeared, then another. They multiplied against the darkness which now sported a tinge of blue. _Stars, _the boy realized in wonder, his heart filling with joy. Setsuya was sharing his memories of stars with him. He could have kept his eyes closed forever, gazing at the wondrous entities that fill the universe's depths. "Amazing," the teenager whispered, bringing their lips together in a gentle union. He finally opened his eyes, pleased to find the vision imprinted into his own memories. "Thank you, Setsuya."

"Always, beloved. And thank you… I don't think I'm afraid of heights anymore."

xXxTemperaturexXx

xSetsuyax

Setsuya's skin was almost always cold. It had fleeting moments of warmth after he drank blood, but it always reverted back to its icy temperature. The worst part of it all was that it sometimes imitated the man's personality. He could be cold, even harsh on his worst days, just as the bitter Arctic winds slaps at the flesh. However, even though his skin could not be permanently warmed, the heart could be so. When Zuko embraced Setsuya, he did more than merely heat the man's flesh. The teenager brought him joy when he was sorrowful, courage when he was fearful, and forgiveness when he was guilty. He washed away the cruelty imposed on him by Master, healing his heart and soothing his pain. Setsuya was freezing, but Zuko warmed him time after time.

xZukox

Zuko's skin was almost always hot. It cooled when he slept and meditated, but it rose to normality soon thereafter. Unfortunately, it tended to mirror the teenager's overall demeanor. He was fiery with a short temper, making him stubborn and occasionally unapproachable. Although the firebender's skin would stay constant, his irritability levels didn't have to. When Setsuya embraced Zuko, he did more than merely cool the teen's flesh. The vampire brought him patience when he was annoyed, tranquility when he was anxious, and serenity when he was upset. He washed away his need for faultlessness imposed upon him by his family, making him much more accommodating and agreeable. Zuko was burning, but Setsuya cooled him time after time.

xXxBeautyxXx

xZukox

Setsuya was frustrated when Zuko denied the fact that he was beautiful. The teenager just couldn't seem to understand that, out of all of the striking vampires underground, Setsuya found a human so attractive. Zuko simply didn't understand the appeal of his skin, that crème colored skin that looked like milk tinged with a drop of coffee. He didn't understand that his careful balance of soft, feminine features and his defined muscles made him comparable the mythological Adonis. He didn't understand that his shoulders, collarbone, and neck formed such a smooth, touchable junction that he was blatantly irresitable. He didn't understand that his unintentional demonstrations of his flexibility left Setsuya clenching his hands and biting his lip as he tried not to ravage the younger. Zuko didn't understand that his eyes were like a golden fog that was so easy to get lost in. He didn't understand that even when he was ruffled, scowling, annoyed, solemn, or fierce, he was beautiful. Even his fingertips and palms, roughened from swordsmanship, were beautiful. What Setsuya found most beautiful about Zuko was his lips. They initiated intimacy, _passion_. The vampire loved how those blush-pink lips pursed with anxiety, smiled with joy, twitched with annoyance, parted with bliss. Setsuya found a way to express that love every time they kissed. Yes, Zuko was beautiful.

xSetsuyax

Zuko knew Setsuya was beautiful. In every way, shape and form, he was beautiful. But not only his inner beauty was worth mentioning. From his raven hair to his long legs, Zuko found him attractive. Instead of knobby and crooked as most exceedingly thin people are, Setsuya's body flowed like a poem. Fluent and connected, proportional and even. The only time he was displeased with viewing the other's body was when his shirtless form bent over too far, and every vertebra in his spine could be seen. It made Zuko want to cry and forever curse his lover's former master. Yet even so, the man was beautiful. He loved to trace those empty blue veins of his arms, legs, and chest beneath his fingertips, woven beneath his skin in an artful manner. His face was gaunt, but not in a ghostly way. With high cheekbones, lightly arched eyebrows, and gentle features tinged with occasional sternness, the man was no doubt handsome. The vampire, Zuko decided, was the Spirits' intentional mistake. No distortion of nature could ever be this enticing. Setsuya sometimes questioned Zuko when he called him beautiful. He claimed he had the same features that every vampire had, but the younger vehemently denied it. No one had eyes as deep as Setsuya's. No one had grace equivalent to Setsuya's. And certainly no one had sexual appeal greater than Setsuya, which Zuko demonstrated every time they fell onto their bed doused with desire. Yes, Setsuya was beautiful.

xXxSecretxXx

xSetsuyax

Setsuya made up the bed with fresh sheets for his lover, smiling as he tucked the fabric tightly beneath the mattress. He was pleased that their bond had progressed into the second stage, that Zuko was opening up to him in such a way. He could ask for nothing more, and gave equally in return. It was just a matter of time until they were blessed with a wholesome, complete bond. He frowned when his fingers met a piece of parchment lying between the mattress and the bed frame. This could be something Zuko had been missing for a while now! He unfolded the paper and observed it carefully, his eyes widening as he comprehended the drawing. This was a work portraying Setsuya, a consistent theme in Zuko's artwork. However, this one was a bit out of the ordinary.

It depicted Setsuya in a state of blissful disarray, his lips parted and his eyes half-lidded as he lay in bed with a sheet barely wrapped around his lower body. One hand was used to support his position, while the other disappeared beneath the sheet and… well, Setsuya was pretty sure he knew what it was doing. His back was arched and his legs spread in a sultry position, causing the man to shake his head in disbelief. _Agni, he has quite the imagination. _Flattered and embarrassed, he tucked the parchment away where he'd found it and began folding the younger man's clothes.

This would be their little secret.

xZukox

Zuko quietly approached their room with the intent of completing the impossible task of sneaking up on Setsuya. He had spent a lot of time in the musky lower corridors with Ryuichi, so he figured that his scent would be partially skewed. He blocked their bond and edged the door open to find the vampire lord folding laundry, an odd task to catch him in the middle of. Zuko's eyes followed those graceful hands as they expertly aligned the creases and compacted the fabric. It was a simple, yet beautiful task to watch the man accomplish.

Setsuya stopped suddenly, his hands still clutching one of Zuko's shirts. The teenager sighed, certain he'd been caught. Instead of whipping around to apprehend him, Setsuya held the shirt out before him as though inspecting it. With a fluid motion the man crumpled the shirt in his hands and brought closer, inhaling deeply into the fabric. Zuko watched in bewilderment as the vampire repeated this action several times, letting out soft moans as he relished the scent of his beloved. The teenager flushed bright red as he backed away from the door and darted down the hallway.

This would be their little secret.

xXxOceanxXx

xZukox

There were so many things to love about the ocean, Zuko found it had to keep track. He loved it because it was superficially calm, yet teeming with life. He loved it because it brought different people closer together. He loved it because it didn't have to be complex to be good and beautiful. He loved it because it was a place of family memories. He loved it because of its currents of varying temperature. He loved it because, as long as he was compliant, the waves wouldn't hurt him. He loved it because it wasn't afraid to toss you out or drag you back in depending on how it was feeling. He loved it because it stilled his tears. He loved it because it was always there whenever he sought it out.

xSetsuyax

Setsuya loved the ocean for so many reasons, it was overwhelming to him. He loved it because it had a mind of its own. He loved it because it was like a mirror that reflected beyond flesh and blood. He loved it because its soothing and sometimes passionate rhythm reminded him of relationships. He loved it because it was a source of travel and the broadening of horizons. He loved it because it gave the sun a proper means by which to set. He loved it because it cooperated and controlled alternatively. He loved it because it allowed his body and mind to feel weightless. He loved it because it smelled like purity. He loved it because it was something that people couldn't take away from him.

xXxPrivacyxXx

xSetsuyax

Zuko's hands trembled as he scanned the documents in his hands, his lips agape and his eyes wide with horror. He hadn't meant to find the folder. He'd come across it when he was looking for some paper to draw on. He certainly hadn't meant to keep reading it. He just… He just…

_Setsuya: Nine Days after Transformation_

_Setsuya is not adapting well to our feeding habits. He often gags and convulses during feeding, although he admits to enjoying the taste of blood. His incisors are fully grown and sharper than my own (individual or progressive trait?). His speed and strength are not of full merit, but I have a feeling his emotions are interfering with his ability to adapt. He has not left my side since he became a vampire, although he has had chances to try and escape me. He has become much more submissive to my sexual advances, even spurning a few of his own. I believe that he fears I will leave him, and has done everything in his power to ensure that this does not happen. _

_Setsuya: Fifteen Days after Transformation_

_Setsuya's strength seems to be increasing, but he still refuses to drink blood for as long as he can hold out. He is developing remarkable restraint, though I worry about his mental health. He seems to be teetering on the brink of insanity. He refuses to make normal conversation with me, starting to mindlessly disrobe whenever I address him. I have tried to coax him back into normal self, but he is unresponsive. I pray that he might even begin to fight against me as he did when he first arrived here, that I may know that my Setsuya is still alive and has not been replaced by this mechanical servant. _

_Setsuya: Twenty Days after Transformation_

_It came to my attention today that Setsuya seems to have made an attempt at suicide. When I entered the room unexpectedly, he was kneeling over a knife with long tears in the forearms of his robes. His skin regenerates as mine does, leaving him unharmed. This brings me to question my lover's mental sanity- I fear that the pressure of separation from his soul mate along with longing for his mortal life has led him to these great lengths. I pray that he will come to know how much I love him._

_Setsuya: Twenty-six Days after Transformation_

_Setsuya seems to be attaining some degree of normality- _

Zuko jolted as the papers were snatched from his hands. His eyes met those of a furious Setsuya, whose fists clenched and wrinkled the papers in his hand. "Have you no respect for privacy?!" he hissed with fierceness in his eyes that made the teen's blood turn icy cold.

"Setsuya, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to read it!" He leapt to his feet, although he was instantly driven back by the glare in the other's eyes. The vampire raised his hand, and Zuko thought for sure that he was going to be hit. He braced himself for the blow, but was surprised when all he felt was a hand cupping his cheek.

"How could you?" Setsuya demanded, his eyes clearly portraying his despair. He sighed, his breath shaky as he explained, "This was a journal kept by my master on my progress after my transformation. It continues to census all following vampires that entered the population, and kept a very accurate account of our people's evolution. Of course, it would have done me well to burn the first few pages…" His arms dropped to his sides as he rounded the teenager and placed the paperwork where it belonged.

The teenager shook his head, trying to come to his senses to speak. "I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't have, but I came across it accidentally and I was horrified, but I-I couldn't stop and-" He swallowed, flinching when Setsuya refused to turn back to him. "Please, please forgive me."

Silence. Absolute, heartrending silence. Until-

"Of course I forgive you. It's just that…. you were never supposed to know me in that respect. I had lost hope, I had lost my reason for being. But then I found that the human race could be spared, that we could live for passion and knowledge rather than wearing out our will to the last moment in longing for sustenance. I recovered, I led, I became a healthier person. I'm not like that anymore."

"I know. I know." Zuko couldn't resist the urge to embrace his significant other, burying his head into the other's form. "The past is the past."

"Yes," Setsuya whispered, repeating the words to himself. "The past is the past."

xZukox

_Tap, tap, tap. _

"Zuko?"

Silence.

"Zuko, please come out."

"…I can't do this anymore, Setsuya."

"We can't lose our strength now. You knew it would be a part of our bonding experience. Nothing remains a secret in the Psyche stage, remember?"

"Just go away. I don't want to see you."

"No."

"What do you mean, '_no'_? Leave, now!"

"You're hurting, I can feel it. Let me in. I want to talk to you properly."

"You can say whatever you want from out there."

"Alright, then. But you have to promise to listen." Silence. "Zuko, I understand the pressure that you must feel to keep upsetting memories suppressed. Perhaps they scare you, or you're ashamed of them. I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to view those memories. At the same time, trying to keep something hidden from your soul mate is nothing short of a fruitless struggle. I love you, and I think no less of you for what I see. I can only pray that you would treat my memories the same way." Silence, then a click. "May I come in?"

A warm, weak embrace. "You're so irritating."

"I know."

"…He, he only-"

"You don't have to explain. I'm just grateful that you're safe in my arms."

Unease.

"He's not a terrible man. I was a terrible son." So many words bitten back. "I deserved it most of the time."

"It happened more than once?"

"Tw-Twice a month, starting when I was seven."

"You were scheduled to be…?"

"Thought he could whip the discipline into me. Palace guard on duty was usually nice about it." _Usually_.

"I imagine…But I've never seen any scars on your back."

"My cousin Lu Ten used to spread some foreign healing oil on my back afterwards to prevent that. After multiple confrontations, Lu Ten finally threatened his life and he stopped." A pause. "Setsuya? Are you okay?"

"I can't imagine… to his own son…"

"Things work differently in noble families nowadays. It's not uncommon at all."

"My heart is aching."

"Can I kiss it better?"

"It couldn't hurt to try."

xXxDeathxXx

xZukox

_I am not afraid of death. _

Zuko edged to the brink of the shoreline cliff.

_I am not afraid of death_.

He could jump off if he wanted to. No problem.

_I am not afraid of death. _

What would it be like, to fall into the water from so high above?

_I am not afraid of death. _

Would it hurt? Would he land on the rocks?

_I am not afraid of death._

He wasn't going to do it. He just needed to know he could.

_I am not afraid of death. _

If Setsuya offered to transform him, would he have the courage?

_I am not afraid of death. _

What was lingering in the transition realm like?

_I am not afraid of death. _

How long would it take?

_I am not afraid of death. _

What if our bond couldn't hold me to the world?

_I am not afraid of death. _

Arms wrapped around him, shielding him from the cold winds yet introducing an iciness all their own. "You shouldn't stand so close to the edge," a voice whispered into his ear. "You might fall."

Zuko wasn't afraid of death. He was afraid of what might, or might not, come after.

xSetsuyax

Setsuya wasn't afraid of death. He had died many times already. He'd died when he was kidnapped. He'd died when he was raped. He'd died when he realized he would never see Kuzon again. He'd died when he killed his first human being. He'd died when he saw Ryuichi cry after their artificial intimacy. Setsuya, for lack of a better word, was dead. Despite having come back to life, he was dead. Zuko livened his heart, stirred up raw emotions. Love, passion, protection, adoration- these were the things he lived for. Without Zuko there was cold, dead silence. Setsuya wasn't afraid of death. He was afraid of being alone, afraid of the people he loved dying.

xXxKnowingxXx

xSetsuyax

Setsuya came to know all sorts of things about Zuko that he would have never guessed. For instance, Zuko didn't like having his peripheral vision inhibited. This was why he constantly fooled with his hair when it was down. The teenager would twist his mouth if he thought something was too bitter, and wrinkle his nose if it was too sweet. Zuko sighed more often than anyone else because his lungs felt 'pure' when he did. Zuko never gave up an idea or goal unless it was hurting other people. The prince would become very offhanded and sad if the word 'mother' was used around him. One of the teenager's fantasies consisted of the boy in chains on their bed, being held captive by the evil vampire who wanted to keep him as his love slave. Zuko, despite his constant training, tried to use violence at the last resort. The younger man would sometimes poke at his wounds to see if they hurt, and poke at them a few minutes later to see if they still hurt. Zuko always loved marine biology, and would have pursued it further if his father hadn't insisted that he give it up. Zuko's father had always favored his sister, causing the teenager to foster a sensation of inadequacy in everything that he did because of it. When Zuko finally trusted a person, he found it difficult to _stop _trusting them.

Setsuya never came to learn how much Zuko disliked biting into the same fruit over and over again because he thought it lost its flavor. He didn't know that Zuko clung to people he grew fond of because he was afraid of their death. He didn't realize that Zuko's right hand trembled when he wrote with it because the professors at his academy beat his left wrist as often as they could to teach him to write with the correct hand. He was unaware of the fact that the teenager thought playing hide-and-go-seek was the most boring thing a person could do. He also never knew that Zuko hated crying in front of other people. He didn't realize that the teenager couldn't stand the sound of a heartbeat, and would hyperventilate if he heard his own. He didn't know that Zuko loved foggy days because it felt a bit like the climate around the mainland oceans. He didn't recognize that Zuko sometimes would associate him with a porcupine-hedgehog in his mind: Fiercely defensive when he needed to be, and cuddly soft when circumstances allowed it. Most of all, he didn't know that even though Zuko thought he was a bit too protective, he loved the feeling of someone caring for him that much.

xZukox

Zuko had come to realize a few things about Setsuya during their time together. He learned how the man's inner patience worked, how it could be drawn out when someone was being a pain and severely condensed when someone he cared about was in trouble. Setsuya couldn't go into his restful state if he was lying on his stomach. Setsuya only put up his hair when he went into meetings. The vampire lord didn't like it when people called him, 'Master'. When Setsuya bit his lip, he was anxious and when he rubbed his forehead, he was trying not to lose his temper. Setsuya liked to be dominated during intercourse, but given the reigns he would stir up sensations in another's body that were unimaginable. Setsuya loved to read and write, but only if it was of his own accord. If Zuko pretended to sleep long enough, he would find the vampire crawl into bed with him on occasion. Setsuya, though his demeanor altered, was never a different person around his people than he was in private. Setsuya struggled to keep his paperwork orderly, even though he was a seemingly orderly person.

What he didn't know was that Setsuya was a lover of rain. He was also unaware that the man sometimes spent hours and hours trying _not _to think about things. He hadn't known that Setsuya had once come within moments of committing suicide at a volcano's edge, but restrained himself for his people. He didn't realize that when Setsuya thought of him, it was hard to think of anything else for a very long time. He never knew that Setsuya went on a hunger strike for weeks upon weeks to persuade the council to approve the Vampire Quarantine Law, which protected humans by isolating vampires who had yet to adapt to their new life. He also didn't realize that Setsuya liked to pray according to monotheistic tradition when no one was around. He didn't know the vampire lord used to like chasing fish in the ocean as a mortal. He never realized that the reason Setsuya didn't cut his hair was because it would never grow back, and the man was afraid it wouldn't look good. Most of all, he never knew how much love scared Setsuya, but he loved anyway because his heart would burst if he didn't.


	17. To Forgive

"_But how am I to survive my transformation? Setsuya is no longer my lover. What bond will hold me to this world?" _

"_Do you trust me?" Ravindra cooed, leaning forward and brushing a finger against the boy's cheek. _

_Only a moment's hesitance. "Yes, Master." _

_The man shook his head, pressing a kiss against the younger's forehead. "Call me Ravindra."_

Ravindra smirked as he ran his incisors teasingly along Zuko's throat, prideful when the teenager grit his teeth in pleasure. He'd secretly wanted to wait until the young man was perhaps a little older to turn him into a vampire. He had a feeling this beautiful boy had yet to reach the pinnacle of his beauty. Still, the warm blood pulsing beneath his teeth was calling him, whispering sensuous temptations. He would have to distract himself with more physical pleasures. The younger, panting against the headboard, let out a whimper when the man pulled away. "Ravindra…" Zuko let the name slide off of his tongue as the vampire knelt before him on the bed, his expression one of triumph. He licked his lips perversely, using his hands to part his robes and ease his erection out of its constraints. He nodded expectantly at Zuko, who wasted no time crawling onto his stomach and admiring the pleading arousal.

"You expected this," Zuko accused him, running a teasing finger up the length of the member. Even Ryuichi wasn't prepared for their encounter. "Smug, aren't you?"

"I've reason to be. I had faith in you all along." Ravindra closed his eyes and allowed his body to indulge in this fresh pleasure. It was different than being touched by Ryuichi. Such warmth, such tenderness! A tongue flicked the head of his arousal and he let out an animalistic moan. Shudders ran up and down his spine as Zuko pressed his erection up against his throat while whispering, causing vibrations to taunt his aching flesh.

"We should murder the Firelord as soon as possible. Of course, that still leaves the issue of Setsuya and his people interfering. How do you propose we stop them?" He punctuated his sentence by running his tongue up and down the other's length.

"A-Ah! T-Taken care of. Ozai has sup- ngh… supplied us with f-firebenders." Ravindra threaded one hand into Zuko's hair and ran the other along the bare crease of his spine. This unrivaled heat taunting him was greater, more erotic than he thought possible. _Setsuya trained this young man well in the love arts._

"But vampires are so strong, so _powerful_. Even with their influence over fire, those mortals don't stand a chance." Using two fingers, he massaged gentle circles just around the base of the shaft. He smirked when the man jerked his hips, letting out a deep sigh.

"Don't tease me darling, I haven't the patience." He stifled a moan as he was encompassed fully by his young companion. Ravindra spoke in soft whispers, forcing words from trembling lips. "The m-mountain range above the eastern tunnels of, _mmm_, his p-population hosts a volcano. It's thought to be ex-extinct, but it's o-_ohhh_-only dormant. Instead of f-facing the vampires directly, the firebenders and going to c-cause an eruption that will channel lava into the u-UH-underground city. The entrances will be blocked, and they'll-" The vampire choked out a groan, biting his lower lip wantonly. He hated to tremble at the hands of a human, but this was no ordinary human.

"They'll be burnt to ashes," Zuko finished with a chuckle. He raised an eyebrow as Ravindra's pulsating cock twitched. The man seemed to get off thinking about murder. _Such unhealthy behavior_. He continued pleasuring the other, running his hands up and down the man's sides as he swallowed him deeply into his throat. A moan tore from Ravindra's lips, no longer willing to restrain himself. His thighs tightened as velvet heat surrounded his sensitive member. He couldn't take the teasing anymore. Ravindra gripped the boy's hair and gently eased him upward, pressing a kiss against his forehead. Within moments, Zuko found himself on his hands and knees with a desperately arched back. He felt the combined sensation of flesh and cloth against his backside, realizing what Ravindra intended as a finger traced the loosened ring of muscles. The man wouldn't even take the time to undress… According to Fire Nation custom, that was nothing less than an insult to the receiving partner, and he was certain that was Ravindra's aim.

Zuko bowed his head and braced himself as a hand gripped his hips. _This is it. _He frowned when he couldn't feel the penetration, glancing over his shoulder at the frozen vampire. "It seems that he received my message," Ravindra whispered, still poised to take his companion. "Wait here, and I'll come for you when you're needed." He sighed with annoyance, backing away and straightening out his clothes. The teenager made it a point to huff his chest and wrap the sheets around his body with a bitter grumble.

Ravindra smiled with sympathy, winking at the younger. "We'll continue our encounter soon enough." He lifted himself off of the bed and gave the other a last, deep kiss. "Soon enough," he repeated, edging out of the room reluctantly. He headed for the northern hallways, combing his hair into place. As expected, Ryuichi was at his heels within a manner of moments.

"You took him?" Ryuichi asked quietly, catching the strong scent of Zuko on the other. There was a slight edge of anger and jealousy that only caused the other to laugh.

"Close, so close." Ravindra shook his head, full of woe. "I don't know what you did to him in that bed, but you triggered up quite a stir."

"You mean… he was going to allow you to have him? Willingly?" Ryuichi inclined his head in suspicion. Zuko would never cheat on Setsuya, not by his own accord. Or perhaps… Perhaps he wasn't Setsuya's any longer. The thought that once made his heart leap only made him tremble.

"Don't worry, love. Next time you can join us." They quickened their pace as they approached the central courtyard. The stairwell leading down into the prison cells brought Ravindra to the sweetest sight he'd ever laid eyes upon- Setsuya behind bars, guarded by a vampire on either side. The moment Ravindra entered the room, the vampire lord's posture straightened with a sneer that was absolutely menacing against the candlelight.

"What have you done with Zuko?!" he demanded, his nostrils flaring. He was ignored, much to his annoyance. He inhaled deeply: Zuko was close, Ryuichi closer.

"He turned himself in, my Lord," one of the guards spoke up.

"As I thought he might. You may leave us." Ravindra waved his hand, dismissing his men. With a malicious smirk he approached his captive, opening his arms wide in exaltation. "My friend, you came! I'm so delighted!"

Setsuya snarled, the scent of his lover unmistakably strong on the other. "Where is he? I've fulfilled my part of the bargain. Now let him go before I rip out your throat!" he hissed, gripping the bars with a fierce glare.

"An empty threat of passion's breath," Ravindra taunted. "He is safe, which is more than I can say for you."

"And what of Ryuichi?" Setsuya demanded, wishing that the man might come a little closer so that he could choke him, no matter how futile. "He'd best be unharmed."

"On the contrary, Ryuichi is better than he has ever been in his entire life!" Ravindra laughed, motioning for said man to come forward from the shadows. "Come! Approach your former lord and tell him of your prosperity." Ryuichi edged toward them, every step more painful as he noted Setsuya's naïve hope. He came to a halt behind his master, his lips pursed with silent agony.

"Ryuichi, are you alright? Where is Zuko?" The man pleaded for answers, tapping his fingers against the metal bars with anxiety. Ravindra smirked, pushing the younger vampire forward with a single hand. Ryuichi swallowed harshly, as Setsuya's eyes widened and his body trembled.

"Ryuichi… you…" _You smell like him, like his essence. As though you were- _"Ryuichi, what have you done?" Setsuya whispered, his eyes stricken with tears. "What have you _done_?" His heart, though unbeating, never ached so terribly.

"I, I didn't m-… I-I-"

"He has stolen your lover from beneath you!" Ravindra cried as he embraced his subject from behind. "If he should desire to return to you, I promise that I will release him without qualm. Shall I fetch him for you?"

"There's no need, Master," a voice sounded from the adjacent corridor. Setsuya felt his knees give out from underneath him, for from the stairwell emerged his lost soul mate, now fully clothed and sporting a smirk. Setsuya mouthed his beloved's name, but could not will his voice to accompany his lips.

Ravindra's eyebrow arched, his brow wrinkling in confusion. How did the teenager escape his bonds? More importantly, what was he going to do now that he was free? He certainly wasn't expecting the young one to walk up to both Ryuichi and himself and plant deep kisses against their lips. Ravindra smiled with pride while Ryuichi would only stand frozen. Finally, Zuko turned to the speechless vampire lord and strode directly up to the bars. Kneeling down to meet the man's eyes, he whispered, "Hello, darling. It certainly took you a while to find me."

"Z-Zuko…"

"I'm glad you're here. As cruel as you are, I don't want you to witness the death of your entire population." Zuko chuckled, turning back to Ravindra. "How long now, Ravindra? How long must he wait in agony, knowing that there is nothing he can do to stop the lava or even warn his people?"

"The troops hike to the rendezvous within three days," Ravindra said, flaunting smile as he observed his captive enemy's horror. "With the entrances barricaded, they don't stand a chance."

"Shame… Of course they'd only get in our way." Zuko winked, turning his attention back to Setsuya. Ryuichi felt his motionless heart jump to his throat as he observed the obvious alteration in the young man's demeanor. Zuko could speak of the deaths of so many people with a single unhindered breath? This wasn't the teenager he fell in love with, heartless and unfeeling.

_It must be Ravindra's brainwashing. _

"What are you saying? What have they done to you?" Setsuya whispered, stretching out a gentle hand to stroke the other's cheek.

"I'll tell you what happened," Zuko bit back, all traces of a smile gone. "Ravindra offered me power, recognition. He offered me what is rightfully mine! What you and my father collectively stole from me!" He inhaled sharply, slapping the man's touch away. "You betrayed me, and you'll pay with the lives of everyone who's important to you!"

"No… No!" Setsuya jolted to his senses, leaping up to address Ravindra. "Please, don't! Not them! They're innocent!"

Ravindra hissed, "Innocent? The same people who laughed at me, _ridiculed _me for my beliefs? I think not!" Ravindra's stare turned deadly as he pulled Zuko back, wrapping one arm around either of his lovers. "Together, we will rule the world and ensure the superiority of our race. Three days…" He turned to Ryuichi, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "I was going to wait until later, but I do believe I want Setsuya to witness this. My dear, I want you to defy Setsuya's teachings and pledge yourself to me fully. I want you to cast away the last of your disgusting affiliations. Ryuichi, _take his blood_." Zuko's shock was no hidden reaction, but he quickly recovered. Ryuichi, however, was not as collected.

"You're asking me to kill him," Ryuichi murmured, uncertain of his next move. Ravindra cupped his face affectionately, shushing him with a kiss to the lips

"No. I'm asking you to bring him to life." Ravindra backed away, gesturing to the young man. "Let him become one of us."

"No!" Setsuya cried from his cell, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You can't! Our bond is broken, he won't survive!"

"He will live, for I know something you do not. Dear Setsuya, you act as though Zuko hasn't already made his choice." Ravindra shrugged, nodding toward Ryuichi. "Show him."

"Please! I'll do anything!" Setsuya pleaded, clenching the bars as though to break them, but to no avail.

"The time for compromise has ended. I wrote that message to you in the event that prodding Zuko to join our cause was a hopeless effort. As it turns out, it wasn't." Ravindra smiled his sick smile as Ryuichi brought a hand to Zuko's throat. _End it, Ryuichi. Bring honor to me. Bring honor to our cause. _

"Wait!" Zuko jerked out of the vampire's grasp turning to Setsuya with calculating eyes. "I have a few parting words." He approached the cell of the heartbroken man, his eyes softening. To the vampire lord's surprise, Zuko grasped his hand and leaned in to whisper, "I do what I do because I love you." The teenager breathed in deeply, summoning his inner strength. With one fluent motion, he whirled around and let a harsh stream of fire emerge from his fingertips. Their enemies cried out in shock and pain as the flames burned the flesh of their defending arms. Zuko dug into his pocket and drew out a set of keys, using swift eyes to match the lock on Setsuya's cell door with the correct one.

"_Ravindra…" Zuko let the name slide off of his tongue as the vampire knelt before him on the bed, his expression one of triumph. He licked his lips perversely, using his hands to part his robes and ease his erection out of its constraints. He nodded expectantly at Zuko, who wasted no time crawling onto his stomach and admiring the pleading arousal. _

"_You expected this," Zuko accused him, running a teasing finger up the length of the member. Even Ryuichi wasn't prepared for their encounter. "Smug, aren't you?" _

"_I've reason to be. I had faith in you all along." Ravindra closed his eyes and allowed his body to indulge in this fresh pleasure. It was different than being touched by Ryuichi. The warmth of the young man's grasp was a sensation he hadn't experienced for a while. He moaned as a tongue flicked the head of his arousal. Shudders ran up and down his spine as Zuko pressed his erection up against his throat while whispering, causing vibrations to taunt the aching flesh. As he did so, a hand traveled to Ravindra's pockets. First his hip pockets, then his back pockets, then his chest pockets… There! He soundlessly withdrew the keys from the man's robes and slipped them beneath his pillow. _

"Split up" were Zuko's final words before he dashed up the stairwell and took a right into the adjacent corridor. Before the smoke died down Setsuya followed the suit, taking the left corridor.

"That traitorous fiend!" Ravindra spat, clutching his wounded forearm to his body. "The drug must have worn off. You go after Zuko. Bring him back dead or alive. I'll find Setsuya." Ryuichi nodded, bounding up the stairs five at a time to find said teenager. The burns on his shoulder and bicep ached, but they were not nearly as bad as the ones his master sported. All Ryuichi could do now was pray that Zuko would find a way to evade him.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Zuko ran as fast as he could, hoping that one of the vampires would follow him. Setsuya might be strong, but asking him to take on two of his own kind was stretching it. This way, if one of them was captured, the other could reach the population with word of the nearing attack. He passed several bewildered vampires, none of which dared to touch him no matter how much they craved his blood. After all, he was Ravindra's property. He ran, ran for his very life toward the first upward staircase he saw. Upward stairwells meant a probable path toward the surface. He didn't spare a glance behind him as he proceeded up, greeted with a metal door that, when pushed open, revealed the fresh scent of the forest. _Perfect._ He wound his way through the woodland, growing aware of the light footsteps pursuing him. He glanced behind him to find Ryuichi hot on his heels, though having trouble adjusting to all of the changes in direction Zuko was making, which slowed him down considerably.

_Come and get me. _He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He was free now, and Setsuya would find him in time.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya raced up the stairwell, his heart full of joy even as he was being chased by his arch nemesis. Zuko was free. Zuko had a plan. Zuko found a way to trick Ravindra into letting loose the details of his plot. Zuko _loved _him. All he had to do was lose Ravindra, find his soul mate, and return underground where they would prepare for what was to come. He led his follower up through the nearest entrance into the city, displeased to find that dawn was nearly upon them. If any humans caught sight of them, it would mean upheaval. Setsuya ran as fast as he could and made it to the edge of the city within minutes, Ravindra close behind.

As he ran, he tried to gather up all of the information he'd been supplied with thanks to Zuko's genius. _Assault… Three days… Lava? A volcano? _His thread of thought was cut short when Ravindra found a way around him, cutting him off at the clearing preceding the forest.

"You'll pay for the trouble you've caused me," Ravindra snarled, baring his teeth in warning.

"I can say the same for you." Setsuya crouched down, ready to pounce on the offending brute. He had a slight advantage of being stronger and faster, but neither had the ability to dispose of the other for good. It was a draw before they even started fighting.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Zuko had to stop running. His breath was escaping him, his adrenaline was wearing off, and he didn't know if he was getting closer or farther away from his destination. He spun around and let out another stream of fire, forcing Ryuichi to stop in his tracks. "I don't want to hurt you," Zuko said sincerely, though positioning his body otherwise. "Please, don't make me do this. It's not a fair fight."

"You're right." Zuko choked back a gasp when a cold hand was wrapped tight around his throat and a slender body pressed up against his own. "It's not a fair fight." The vampire released him, and Zuko stumbled backward with fear clouding his gaze. Ryuichi's eyes flickered upward, as though contemplating something. Then, after a brief silence, he produced two swords from his cloak and offered one to Zuko. The boy raised a confused eyebrow. "Here. We'll fight fair. The first to inflict a hit upon the other is the winner."

"Doesn't seem very fair to me," Zuko muttered, though he accepted the offered weapon. He recognized the sword's weight, and it pained his heart to realize this was the sword they made together. "What happens if you win?"

"You come back with me."

"And if I win?"

"I'll let you go freely." Ryuichi's upper lip twitched, as Zuko inclined his head suspiciously. Both men unsheathed their swords at the same time, touching blades as a starting point. Tension sunk their hearts in their chests, neither able to fathom attempting to hurt the other. Nevertheless, the choice was not theirs. "On three… One, two, _three_!"

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya hated fighting. Especially old-fashioned, tooth-and-nail fistfights. Those were the worst. And when you had regenerating flesh and eternal stamina, it was inconceivably more annoying. Still Setsuya continued to punch, kick, swipe, and strike his heart out, receiving harsh blows in return. Ravindra kicked his feet from beneath him with a smirk, pinning the older vampire to the ground and pressing his jaw into the dirt. "You should have heard Zuko moan underneath Ryuichi," he whispered into the man's ear. "He sounded like a brothel's cheapest whore."

"You bastard!" Setsuya flipped them around and kneed Ravindra pointedly in the stomach. "What did you do to him?!"

"You want to hear more?" Ravindra asked in delight, spawning a look of pure terror. "You should have heard him begging for Ryuichi to fuck him." He struggled upward, taking a swipe at Setsuya's chest. "He was in chains, pleading for someone to touch him or to be allowed to touch himself."

"Don't you dare!" Setsuya punched the man square in the jaw, earning only a hallow laugh. "Did you drug him?!"

"Ryuichi slung Zuko's legs over his shoulders and pounded into him. And your little bitch _loved _it. He climaxed four times, thrusting his hips and whimpering the entire time. He was naked and writhing, his heartbeat faster than you would believe." Ravindra kicked the distracted man in the stomach and drove a punch into this throat. "By the end of it his entire body was slick with sweat and seed, with his legs spread wide and his chest heaving. He was euphoric!"

Setsuya evicted the descriptive image from his mind, sick to his stomach. "I should kill you!" he hissed, fingernails digging into his palms as he struggled to lift himself up in spite of the pain. "You're sick!"

"Hmm, now let's be politically correct. They call me an _idealist._"

Setsuya growled, lunging forward and pinning the man to the rocky terrain. He couldn't do this by himself! He needed help… He could only pray that Zuko would reach the population and send for backup.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Zuko swallowed hard, trying not to display the pain he felt as Ryuichi's sword clashed against his own and caused fierce vibrations to jolt down his arm. His mentor had never fought him with such desperation, and he was certain that he was doomed to defeat. Even so, he carried on. Ryuichi was not using his strength and speed to his greatest potential, making him wonder how much the man really wanted to win. Passion flooded the vampire's eyes, his movements not fluent, but harsh and demanding. Their blades locked, Zuko's arms trembling as his heart pounded. "This wasn't the way it was meant to happen," Ryuichi whispered, making the other's chest tighten. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Stop distracting me," Zuko grunted, leaping back to break their draw and lunging forward once again._ But you did hurt me, Ryuichi. No one has ever betrayed me to such lengths, not Setsuya and not even my father. _He swung around, targeting a fierce blow at the other's chest.

"Listen to me!" Ryuichi begged, retreating step by step as the other's assault continued. "We can run away together, I promise. We can take a ship to the western islands of the Fire Nation, where they can't find us! We'll build a life in solitude, where we'll form a bond unshaken by all of this. I won't let Ravindra or Setsuya hurt you." He ducked, wincing as the blade barely spliced a rogue strand of hair.

"That's just like you, trying to run from your problems," Zuko muttered, watching the other's eyes flicker with hurt. He parried the weak blow aimed at his shoulders. He backed away pleading, "Why don't you come back with me? I know you don't want Ravindra to win. He can't prevail, there's no way. Please, Ryu. You'll be forgiven, treated as a hero!"

"You know that's not true! Besides, I don't care about any of that!" Ryuichi insisted, lowering his weapon. "All I want is you."

"I won't be treated like another man's property!" Zuko hissed, his grip tightening as he shot the man a dirty look. "Fucking me doesn't make my body and soul yours!"

"And claiming to be your soul mate shouldn't make you Setsuya's! I saw you and I loved you! I didn't see you as an object, a _thing _to be bought!"

"This has nothing to do with Setsuya! You drugged me and used my body for your pleasure!" Zuko shook with frustration as he allowed the sword to fall to the ground beneath him. He opened his tunic, revealing the bruises and traces of dried semen lingering there. "Is this what you wanted all of this time?! You saw me and imagined _this_?!"

Ryuichi looked away, tears stinging at his eyes. "I didn't do it out of malice! I did it because I love you, because I wanted to be with you!" His voice wavered when he realized the younger man had dropped his sword. _I… I could… _"I want to heal, Zuko. Please, you can help me." His voice was desperate, causing the other to avert his eyes.

"I am no angel, Ryuichi. I can't save you by any means. I can love you as my friend, but you need to do the inner work yourself." He bowed his head and asked quietly, "Would you strike me?"

The vampire pursed his lips, his left hand tightening its grip on the blade. Would he? Would he tear Zuko from that which he came to love and force him to return to Ravindra, who would most likely imprison him and torture him for his impudence? Would he hurt the only friend who could look him in the eye and _care _for him, even after all he'd done? "I-I…" _I love you. _"I'll walk you back."

Zuko's eyes narrowed as though he wasn't sure what he'd just heard. "What did you say?"

"I'll walk you back to the underground city. I know where to go from here." Ryuichi sheathed his sword and strapped it back onto his waist. "You don't have to worry about Setsuya. He'll be alright."

"I… I don't…"

"I love you, Zuko. But you're right- I'm such a _broken _person, I can't make another whole." Tears spilled down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his own waist. "I can't force you to be mine. Maybe in a different time, a different place… I might have been a more appealing partner. I can't make you happy, no matter how much I care about you."

Zuko straightened out his shirt, his lips parted in surprise. "Am I to trust you?" The words felt almost unnatural in his mouth, considering the utmost sincerity of the other's demeanor. He pulled his sword upward and sheathed it guardedly.

Ryuichi smiled sadly, shaking his head at the teenager. "No, I guess not. But if you follow me, I'll lead you to where you need to go." Zuko glanced left, then right as the other began to walk. He had no idea where he was, or which direction he'd come from. Biting his lower lip, he dashed after the man and fell into step with him.

"Your sword." Zuko held it out for him, but the other refused.

"I told you that it was yours." Ryuichi's voice was low, and Zuko could tell he was trying to repress the trembling of his speech. "Something to remember me by."

_Remember me by…_ He hooked the sword onto his sash."I forgive you," the teenager whispered, in a desperate attempt to make the vampire look at him. "I'm sorry that I mentioned it." Words unspoken danced at the edge of his tongue. When the man didn't answer him, his heart leapt to his throat. Finally, he grasped a cold hand and yanked the man around to meet his eyes. "Don't go back to Ravindra," he begged him outright. "Please! You don't have to come back with me! Just don't go back to him."

Ryuichi's eyes widened as he fought to gain his composure. "I made my choice, Zuko."

"No! That's not you, I know who you are!" He sharply inhaled and hissed, "You can't let Ravindra control you. He can't give you what you need to heal."

The vampire sighed, combing a shaky hand through his hair. "You don't understand, Zuko." He gently pried the other's hand off of his and continued to walk.

"Who are you afraid of?" he demanded, shouting at the detached man. "Ravindra? Setsuya? Me?"

Ryuichi halted, turning to address the other with soft words: "I'm afraid of losing my reason for living. With such a long time to live… It's the most frightening prospect of all."

Zuko felt his broken heart twist in his chest. A week ago, he'd been so carefree and had thought others to be the same way. He was building a life, making friends, falling in love... And now all of that, in one way or another, was falling apart. He'd seen Ryuichi as someone of strength, security- someone to look up to. And now the man was before him, questioning the purpose and value of his own life? He gave a start, realizing that the other was on the move. He forced himself to catch up, still mystified "Ryuichi! Ryu, wait up! What about Setsuya? Can you sense him anywhere? Is he alright?"

"He's nowhere nearby," the man admitted, his stride forceful and swift. "You shouldn't worry- Ravindra can't hurt him. Not physically."

"Wait, don't-"

"Ryuichi! Zuko!"

The teenager jumped as a figure approached them at lightning speed, Takuya's green eyes coming into sight and glistening with absolute relief. "Ryuichi! I'm so glad you're alright! I was waiting to-" He met the man with a deep embrace, although he immediately stiffened in shock. His nostrils flared, and he glanced from Ryuichi to Zuko, and then back again. He knew something was off. The two had so many scents pervading them that wove together in a strange way. "Wh-What's wrong?" he whispered to the other vampire, who couldn't seem to meet his eyes.

Zuko winced, backing away from the two men in case they needed some privacy. He kept an eye on Ryuichi, who seemed to be whispering something into the other's ear. As he spoke, the teenager could see those emeralds that served as Takuya's eyes tear up, and he hugged his friend all the tighter.

"…made a terrible… the only chance I… and he… be here soon."

"…understand… have you… possible… with him?"

"I can't…"

"Please!"

"Takuya…"

Zuko swallowed as Takuya began to sob, clutching at his friend and pleading incoherently. He could see it, the love Takuya had for the man. It was so terribly obvious now; how could he have seen past it? Ryuichi held the man with reserve, his arms trembling. They parted with reluctance, only after Takuya planted a deep kiss on the other's lips. Ryuichi disappeared, leaving Takuya to stare after him with longing, lonesome eyes. Finally, he turned to approach Zuko and whispered, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

_I want to know where Setsuya is. _

_I want to help Ryuichi. _

_I want to defeat Ravindra. _

_I want to rebuild my bond. _

_I want… _

"I want to sleep," Zuko muttered, allowing his weariness to overcome him. This, all of this, was far too much than he ought to be expected to handle. Then again, he was no ordinary adolescent. Takuya nodded, wrapping an arm around the teenager and guiding him a little ways to the underground entrance. Not surprisingly, Akane and Rohan met them anxiously in the corridor. Takuya shook his head before they could question the younger, ensuring that the teen made it to his quarters safely and undisturbed.

"I'll tell the council what they need to know," Takuya promised, presumably receiving said information from Ryuichi and his own conclusions. "Just rest. Setsuya should be back within the hour." Alone for the first time in quite a while, Zuko allowed the tears to fall from his eyes as he stripped off his outer clothing and slid between the sheets of the freshly made bed. When he awoke, he trusted that things would seem better.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ravindra bit his lip, shaking his head in frustration. This wasn't getting them anywhere. Their clothing torn and their patience wearing thin, the two vampires stared at each other from across the clearing in suspicion. "There's nothing you can do to stop us," Ravindra warned the other aloud, raising his eyebrow in a challenge. "Your people don't stand a chance with firebenders on our side, and we will overtake Ozai's forces before he can blink!"

"I can't believe this…. completely unrealistic… unimaginably egotistical…" Setsuya continued to spit out fragmented sentences, unable to form a coherent opinion. He knew now that Ravindra was right; the man had the ability to sway and seduce using empty promises of power and desires untold. Even if he didn't have the power to maintain order, he could round up short-term support in order to form his perfect world. Then, it would be nothing but chaos from there on out. "I'll tell the Firelord of your betrayal," he finally warned in a last-ditch effort to dissuade the man. "He'll kill you without a second thought."

"And you think he'll believe you over me? The Firelord and I have been plotting your downfall for weeks." Ravindra shook his head and said with a chuckle, "You haven't a chance. And when we're finished with you, I'm turn around and kill him! Ingenious, yes?"

"I won't let you kill those humans, or my people. I don't care what it takes." Setsuya silently swore, his fingers flexing in agitation. This couldn't go on, but what could he do? If their two populations clashed, there would be no plausible outcome. He had to do something, _something_ that would ensure Ravindra's downfall. They had to take away his support, his backbone. They didn't have to destroy his followers; they only had to capture them, perhaps persuadethem to abandon their ways. They outnumbered Ravindra's population at least two to one. Was it possible?

"And I thought I was the idealist." Ravindra smiled, stuffing his hands into the robe pockets with a smirk. "This would all be so much easier if you would only join us. But the great Lord Setsuya cannot be swayed by _my_ unworthy words. After all…" He strode forward, his eyes narrowed. "He is the one who foiled my plan in the first place. Everything would have been taken care of ages ago if you hadn't shoved aside your cowardice and murdered Master."

"I did what I had to. And I'll do the same thing again to ensure the safety of the human race."

"Why do you deny our nature, Setsuya?" Ravindra inclined his head, edging closer to the man. "We are meant to drink blood, the blood of humans. We are supreme beings, blessed with power beyond what any mortal could ever dream of. And you live underground, feeding off of slime and wasting away day by day, wondering how many years will pass until the end of time."

Setsuya shuddered, backing away with every step the other took toward him. "I have not forgotten that once I was a human. Apart from our feeding habits, I see no difference between me and them. I foster the same emotions, mentality, and desires that they do. As far as one might be concerned, I am _still _a human."

"They are inferior! Pathetic, unobservant, careless! You are none of these things!" Ravindra let out a frustrated growl lunging forward in a final attempt to pound some sense into the man. He pinned Setsuya to the ground, shaking him repeatedly as he muttered, "You have the potential to be so much more… If you join our cause, I promise not to murder your traitorous little bitch-of-a-lover. I might even consider keeping him as a sex slave."

"Don't you dare speak about Zuko in such a manner! You're bitter because he beat you at your own game!" Setsuya's hands grasped his opponent's wrists, flinging him backward and onto the ground.

Ravindra stumbled upward with a grunt, bracing himself against the nearest tree. He forced out a chuckle, although his narrowed eyes and heaving chest gave away his frustration. "Perhaps you're right. Then again, it was difficult not to be influenced when he had his throat around my cock." Setsuya's expression turned stone-cold. "That's right. He went down on me, the best I've ever had. You have him trained so well, Setsuya. Or was he already a whore when he was brought to you?"

Setsuya shuddered, shaking his head over and over again. He had to get away from this man and his mind tricks. But before he could… "You said something about Zuko surviving the transformation even though our bond was broken. What did you mean by it?"

Ravindra crossed his arms with a sneer, eying the other with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Why should I tell you? It's a secret, you understand."

"Don't play games with me!"

"Come now, Setsuya. Everyone likes games." Ravindra laughed, sending shivers down the other's spine. "We have very different philosophies. If you want information, you're going to have to do something for me. Isn't that fair?"

"I've known you long enough to understand that you don't play fair. What's your price?" Setsuya braced himself, trying to calculate the fastest route by which to escape by. He had to warn his population just in case… just in case Zuko was…

"Surrender and you can have any information you want."

"You don't compromise, do you?"

"Not with the finest of hostages before me."

Setsuya sighed with exasperation as the other adorned his signature smirk. His eyes widened as a familiar scent caught his attention. "I'm not a hostage yet."

"And he's not going to become one."

Within moments Hayate was by his side, accompanied by a number of other members of the council. The moment Setsuya saw them, his heart nearly ached with relief. Zuko had made it home! Ravindra eyes widened and he began taking slow steps backward, as though not to provoke an angry dog. He turned back to Setsuya with a sneer and hissed, "This isn't over! You have signed the death sentence of everyone you have ever known and loved! I hope you're satisfied!" Ravindra spat on the ground and disappeared into the forest. Setsuya had to restrain Hayate to keep the man from barging after him.

"Wait, wait! We aren't far from his fortress. You'll be outnumbered. Let him go for now. We need to inform the population." He took Hayate aside, though he was certain the other vampires were listening intently. "Did Zuko make it back in one piece?" he whispered, disheartened as the man's eyes flickered downward.

"Physically, he's alright. But my Lord… we have reason to believe he may have been r-"

"I know." Setsuya pursed his lips and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Everyone knows don't they? Damn, I need to get back to him."

"Sir, what _happened_?"

Setsuya's eyes averted as he muttered, "I should address the population first. I don't want to tell the story more than once or give out any unnecessary details. I'll meet with you afterward. There are some things we need to go over." He turned to address his anxious comrades. "Thank you for your reinforcement. You could not have come at a better time." With this he led the vampires deeper into the forest, each biting their tongue in order to keep from questioning him. Setsuya himself only had one thing, or rather, _person _on his mind.

xXxBloodlustxXx

_The end of the day. Ryuichi loved the end of the working day in Setsuya's office. Mainly because the working 'day' consisted of twelve to sixteen to even forty-eight hours of nonstop labor. Not that Ryuichi wasn't grateful for his job! He really was. It gave him so much time to get to know Setsuya better, and he didn't have time to feel lonely when he was working. Even so, the end of the day was the best time. Setsuya would lock up the office, cozy up at his desk, light some black cherry incense, and read for pleasure. Ryuichi would lay perfectly still at his feet like a loyal puppy, counting the seconds between every flip of the page. Indeed, the best time of the day. _

_Today was a little different, however, not for any particular reason other than Ryuichi's blossoming boldness. He snuck up behind Setsuya as the man locked his office door, though the vampire lord could clearly sense him approaching. The younger embraced him playfully from behind, taking in everything from the shape of the other's body to his pleasing scent. Setsuya chuckled, squirming a single arm out of the other's grip and locking the door. "Ryu, you're making this a little difficult." _

"_Isn't that my job? To make things difficult?" Ryuichi teased, relishing the affection he was shown. If anyone else had tried to hug Setsuya for friendliness' sake, they would have received merely a confused stare. _

"_You're my assistant. Theoretically, you're supposed to make things easier." Setsuya turned around, embracing the other with a smile. Ryuichi melted in his arms, nestling his head into the other's neck with a sigh. This was perfection. If he could only feel this every moment of every day, he would never get tired of it. Maybe if he could gather the courage... Ryuichi leaned up to reach the taller man's lips, giving him a gentle kiss. When they parted, Setsuya could only smile. They shared such moments often, and it was not uncommon to express their affection in such a way. The younger vampire swallowed and gave the man another kiss, deeper this time and utilizing his tongue as Takuya had taught him in one of their many 'sessions'. _

_Setsuya reacted with reluctance, though the exchange became heated once he did. Ryuichi would have flushed bright red as he let out a moan that echoed throughout the office. Although, perhaps it was his imagination. Sounds usually didn't echo in this particular room. The vampire lord gently pried their lips apart and murmured in a dazed voice, "I wish you wouldn't do that." _

"_Why?" Ryuichi's kisses descended, tracing the man's jaw and nipping at his throat. _

"_You shouldn't waste such a beautiful gift on me. Find someone that you love and share your touch with them." _

"_It's far from wasted. I love _you_, Setsuya." Ryuichi didn't have time to reflect or regret. They had fed together that night… How could he resist? He had waited for the perfect scenario for so long. Intertwining their legs, Ryuichi bestowed sweet lovebites that were quick to heal, but imposed prolonged effects. _

"_Don't say things like that," Setsuya breathed, pushing the other away only to be embraced once again. "You're too…" _

"_What? Too young? Believe it or not, I'm older than I look." Ryuichi smirked as the other's hands traveled the length of his body. "I know what love is like." _

"_Ryuichi…" Setsuya pursed his lips and looked away with shame. "I can't tell you how you feel. But I can't return that love with my whole heart. I can't be the partner you deserve."_

"_I don't want a 'partner'. I want you." _

"_Want…" The word sounded foreign to Setsuya's ears. Who was the last person who wanted him? When did Ryuichi's touch become so bold and desperate? Why was he allowing this to continue?_

"_How long has it been?" Ryuichi inquired in a teasing tone, his hands descending to push back the folds of Setsuya's crimson robes. "Can't be less than thirty years." _

"_Since?" _

"_Since you've made love." _

_Setsuya groaned at his choice of words, falling to his knees as the other urged him down. Step by step, Ryuichi was getting his way. Setsuya almost always let Ryuichi get his way. He hadn't made love since he was with Kuzon. Over half a century ago. Love… "Sex isn't love, Ryuichi." It was his final warning._

"_I know." _

_Setsuya wasn't sure if he believed the younger. _

_Kissing turned to touching. Touching turned to stripping. Stripping turned to…_

Mistakes.

Mistake after mistake after mistake.

Ryuichi had made so many mistakes, one right after another. And now he was going to pay for all of them. Can a man ever atone for his sins? Was there any way to compensate for what he'd done? Were his mistakes of such great proportion that his soul would be damned for all eternity? If so, it was probably what he deserved.

"Ryuichi!" Ravindra met him at the door to the fortress, his expression one of weariness and frustration. "Where is the boy?"

Ryuichi bowed, speaking with distinct clarity: "Gone. I couldn't bring him back." _Strike me. Hurt me. Kill me. Find a way to punish me. _

"Of course," Ravindra hissed, his hands clenching into trembling fists. "I should have transformed him into a vampire the moment we captured him. Then we wouldn't have had to worry about his damn firebending!" The man began to pace, a nervous and age-old habit. The younger stood in stunned silence. Why wasn't he being beaten into the dirt? He had not expected forgiveness. "It's alright, Ryuichi. I always have a back up plan. I want you to-"

"No."

Ravindra glanced up from the ground, inclining his head in dangerous curiosity. "What did you say?"

His voice was sharp and strong as he continued, "No. You promised me my heart's desire. I don't care what happens to your precious plans now. If I can't have Zuko, I don't want any part of this." Ryuichi waited for the blow, but it never came. Instead he found his master laughing, striding forward and brushing away the rogue lock of hair resting upon the other's cheek.

"Oh, Ryuichi. You poor thing. You're confused aren't you? You still have me, don't you know that? If I can't get you Zuko, I'll find you a boy-toy even prettier than he is."

Something in Ryuichi snapped at these words. He growled, grabbing Ravindra by the collar and slamming him up against the alley wall with a snarl, "Don't you_ dare _compare him to a boy-toy!"

Ravindra fell quiet, his eyes darkening as the silence drew on. Finally he spoke in a voice that forever haunted Ryuichi's mind. "I was convinced that this was just a phase, Ryuichi. I told myself that you were lost, consumed by thoughts of revenge. But that's not it at all, is it? You _love _that fucking human, don't you? You really _love _him!" He spat his words like venom. "You ungrateful bastard! I've shown you the way to redemption, the way to glory! And you go off sucking the blood of animals and fucking humans, all because of your _sympathy _and _love_!" He drew a deep breath, trying to calm his raging anger. "I'm going to give you another chance, Ryuichi, because I'm the only person to whom you are more than a convenient fuck." He called the nearest vampires to him, nodding his head toward Ryuichi as he muttered, "Lock him up in the lower cells for now. I'm going to give him some time to _think things over_."

Ryuichi remained silent as he was dragged down the steps, his furious glare not quite dismissed from Ravindra's mind. The vampire shuddered, taking only a few steps before he was intercepted by a few members of his coven that appeared even more frustrated than himself.

"Damn it, Ravindra! When are we going to get to feed?!"

"When the hell are we starting this war?"

"You promised us blood!"

"And you'll get it soon enough!" Ravindra hissed, baring his teeth in warning at the assembled mob. "I don't want anymore humans left for dead!" _It's too much for me to bear. _"Ozai may catch wind of us. Within three days, you'll have all the blood you can ever desire. Now leave me be!" Ravindra pushed his way past his subjects, his irritation mounting. They were getting harder and harder to control every day. Perhaps he should have started off- _No. _Vampiric hunger was frustrating, but they would soon have their fill. As he flexed his burned arm, a particular name lingered on the tip of Ravindra's tongue, the name of whom he was going to devour for his first entrée.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Zuko awoke in a cold sweat, his body trembling as he forced his eyes open. Whenever there was darkness, it was replaced by an image he didn't wish to see. His memories were starting to return to him, terrible memories he wished he didn't possess. He could now remember how he felt when the drug overtook his body. He could remember the pleasure on Ryuichi's face. He could remember those cold hands that felt pleasantly cool on his blazing skin. Worst of all, he could remember the way his body felt as Ryuichi moved inside of him. He could remember every single orgasm, and the way he'd pleaded and moaned with his captors. He hated his body for allowing it. He hated his mind for registering it. He hated his heart for hurting _so much_.

He lifted himself up and glanced around the room in a sudden panic. _Where is Setsuya? _His breathing accelerated rapidly and he leapt out of bed, pulling on his clothing as he went. Uncaring of how he appeared, he flung open the door and rushed out only to bump into his lover after merely three steps. Shocked, he stumbled back and stared at the solemn man, whose posture remained without tension. At first, he was scared when Setsuya made no move to touch him… _No, of course he wouldn't. He understands what this is like, this feeling of not being whole, not being pure enough. _

The vampire drew an unsteady breath. Their first words for so long. What could be said? He decided on the words he was certain that his soul mate needed to hear. "Zuko, I _love _you." The last half of the sentence was swallowed, unspoken: _'No matter what.' _The scent, no, _stench _of Ryuichi and Ravindra lingered on the boy, but Setsuya did not let his own unease show. He had to be strong, for the other's sake.

The teenager stared at him, his expression half stunned and half hopeless. He felt _empty_ without the comfort and stability of their bond. "Setsuya, I… our bond, the- I'm so sorry." The vampire took a deep breath as he restrained himself in order to keep from embracing the other.

"Not yet, Zuko," Setsuya said firmly, though empathy shone through his expression. "Give yourself time. Do you want to clean up?"

"Yes." Zuko's answer was immediate, and he allowed the older to take him by the hand and lead him to the awaiting hot spring. Setsuya turned his back as Zuko unclothed and slid into the waiting water, its warmth unraveling his tense muscles. Only when the teenager was fully immersed with his body veiled by steam did the vampire lord turn around. Setsuya laid flat on his stomach by the side of the pool, his head resting near the edge atop his folded hands. Zuko sat in grateful silence, relishing the presence and discretion of his lover. He wanted desperately to talk, but he wasn't sure of what to say. "What happened?" he finally asked in a hoarse voice, lathering soap into his hands and running it first through his hair, then his neck and torso. "Are you alright? Is Ravindra in captivity?"

"I'm just fine, but I'm afraid Ravindra got away. It's better that way, in any case. Taking away the only scrap of leadership that wild clan of vampires has is not in the best interest of anyone." Setsuya sighed, his eyes fluttering shut as he whispered, "It will be okay. We know when they will be stationed to attack now. It's up to us to stop them. If we aren't fast enough, our existence will be revealed to the world. The Fire Nation citizens will panic and my people will be slaughtered." The word made them both shudder. "The information you gathered from Ravindra is vital to our survival. You're a hero, Zuko."

"Funny. I don't feel like one." Setsuya's hands took the place of his, gently washing the soap from his upper body. Zuko pursed his lips, but relaxed within moments. His touch was different, so much different that that of anyone else's. He indulged in the touch, even though he didn't deserve it. "I withdrew my trust in my lover and placed it in someone who betrayed me."

Setsuya shook his head uncaring of the water soaking through his robes as he wrapped his arms around the damp chest of the other. "He fooled us both. I had no idea his malice ran so deep. You went to a friend for well-deserved comfort, and h-he-" He swallowed harshly before he whispered, "You did _nothing _wrong." Zuko's chest ached at these words and his throat tightened. Tears stung at his eyes and he tried desperately to breath.

"S-Set-"

"Shhhh," the vampire hushed him, pressing a kiss against his shoulder as he continued to wash the other's body. He ran his hands across the other's flat stomach beneath the water, cleansing away the excess residue. The contrast of the searing liquid and the freezing touch made Zuko shiver.

"How can you touch me so easily?" Zuko choked out, as the affectionate arms caressed him. "After what they did to me… After what _I_ did to _you_! How, _how _can you even stand the sight of me?!"

"Do you think me so hypocritical, beloved?" Setsuya inquired with a soft voice. "For how long have you loved me and touched me, knowing my body had never been solely yours? There is nothing as such that could make us any less worthy of one another. As for our bond, it is not synonymous with our love. Even if I cannot immediately feel your emotions or read your thoughts, we are connected. I love you wholeheartedly, and I'll stay by your side until you wish me away."

"You say that so easily." Setsuya's hands rose from the water and intertwined with Zuko's. They shared a moment of peace, each listening to the other's breathing. The vampire brushed away the tears streaming down his lover's cheeks, as the teenager whispered, "I should never have left. I should have talked this out with you. I wasn't upset with _you_ so much as I was angry at my father. I always knew I meant so little to him! I just didn't want to believe it. I understand now, why you were so insistent on keeping me close by. You were trying to protect my life. If he knew that I was alive, he would have certainly killed me."

"I struggled day and night," Setsuya explained, massaging the younger's shoulder as he savored the warmth of his skin. "I just couldn't tell you."

"I know, I know."

"I'm sorry." Setsuya turned the young man around by his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him.

"Don't, please don't," Zuko begged, holding a hand up to his mouth. _I can still taste him_. The vampire jerked back, all contact immediately withdrawn from the younger. He looked as though he was about to spit out a dozen apologies before Zuko interrupted, "No, no. That's not what I meant. To weasel that information out of Ravindra, I- I-"

His words were silenced when a pair of icy lips devoured his own. Zuko's whimper turned into a moan as a tongue swept through his mouth and gently prodded his own. When he finally pulled away, the vampire rested their foreheads together and murmured, "Never doubt that you are cherished by me. Every inch of your body and soul is precious to me, no matter what."

_You're too good to me_. Zuko pulled himself out of the water, grateful that his lover politely looked away. He wrapped himself in the clean clothing provided for him, feeling slightly more relaxed. He turned to the vampire lord and allowed his hand to be lovingly held. Resting his head against the other's chest, he asked, "Where is Ryuichi?" The man gave him a strange look and he quickly explained, "He escorted me back. H-He could have killed me and he let me go. There was something… He didn't… go back to Ravindra?" The sentence hung in the air like a guillotine suspended by a thread.

Setsuya's expression was uncomfortable and not easily read. "Not if he's intelligent. I doubt Ravindra has any mercy for those who fail to carry out his orders." He sighed when his young lover's face fell. How much patience and compassion could one person hold in their heart? "Ryuichi will not return to us for protection. I, let alone the population, could never forgive him."

"He's confused," Zuko insisted, letting out a sigh as the cool arms tightened around his body. "I just wish…"

'_I'm afraid of losing my reason for living.'_

"I just wish that I knew he's safe." Zuko shook his head, allowing his body's weight to rest against the other. "The volcano Ravindra spoke is nearby. It wouldn't be far-fetched to attempt an attack. What are we going to do?"

"Evacuate for now. It's too dangerous to fight our battle at the volcano's peak, and we'd never make it in time. We need to intercept Ravindra's forces above all else. When the lava channels into the tunnels, I'm afraid that our home will be destroyed."

The word 'our' pierced Zuko's heart. He couldn't help but consider himself a part of the 'our' now. "But where will we go? There aren't very many places we can fit over one hundred vampires."

"The forest will serve as our stronghold for now. After that…" Setsuya shook his head and winked with surprising playfulness. "Worst case scenario, we find a way to discreetly dig some more tunnels. I'm going to call a council assembly. We will discuss the matters at hand, and then the decisions will be passed along to the rest of the population. Do you want to attend?"

Zuko released a deep, reluctant breath. Everyone knew what he'd been through. Everyone would look at him with pity and uncertainty. _For now… but I can't wallow in my misery lest I spur it on._ "I'll be there," he affirmed, pressing a kiss against Setsuya's cheek as they proceeded toward the man's office.

"You remember Hayate, don't you?" the vampire lord asked softly, wrapping a protective arm around the other. Zuko doubted that the older man would ever allow him out of his arms again.

"Yeah... The big guy with golden eyes?"

"That's him. He is, what you might consider to be, my successor." There was a significant pause here, one that made Zuko's stomach twist. "He'll take care of you should anything happen to me. I know that's the last sort of thing you need to hear right now, but… it's what I need to say." _Knowing that you have nowhere else to go._

"I understand."

And Setsuya had no doubts that he did.

xXxBloodlustxXx

As the meeting progressed, Zuko fixed his eyes on Setsuya for the entire time. If he didn't glance at anyone else, he wouldn't know whether or not they were staring at him. Everyone knew, he was certain, of his experiences as a hostage. They smelt the entire story on him when he arrived at the underground cavern. Therefore, Zuko stared at the solemn Setsuya, sometimes drifting off into his own world that was nothing less than what it had been only two days before: love without external conflict. The council members and Setsuya sat on their mats in a familiar circle, eerie tension creeping over them as the vampire lord continued to speak:

"I shall call for an immediate evacuation of our people. Surely you all remember Ravindra's abandoned stronghold? It is small and indiscreet, but it will hold the majority of us safely. The sensory-inhibiting vegetation will work to our advantage. Our first priority is to protect the humans as quietly as possible."

"My Lord, for practicality's sake, would it not be easier to let the humans take care of Ravindra once he attacks? We are too evenly matched with other vampires, and we would have to capture each and every one. But mortals have the advantage of fire."

"I'm afraid that the odds are against the humans. Ravindra is a persuasive man. He may very well increase his population by a hundred fold come twilight. However, my purpose is not solely the protection of humankind. If Ravindra succeeds, he will have enough power to suppress us and wipe us out. If he fails, yet the presence of vampires is known, there will be no peace to sacrifice if Ozai was to use his armies to eradicate all remaining vampires that he can, even us." A shiver ran down the spine of every man and woman in the room. It felt like somewhat of a lose-lose situation.

"But how can we restrain Ravindra's entire colony?" Zuko found himself asking, his hands clasped together tightly. "I'm happy to help, but won't we need a bit more… firepower?"

Setsuya openly smiled at him. "Yes, we will. I've come up with a plan. Unfortunately, it still lays much responsibility on your shoulders. Even if we evacuate, Ravindra will not halt the orders to instigate the volcano's eruption. What better satisfaction is there than to flood us out of our home? Now, these tunnels are natural, interconnected throughout the island. Not surprisingly, they can be traced to the caverns beneath the city where Ravindra's people dwell. There is going to be precious time between when the volcano erupts and the enemy unleashes their forces. Time supposedly spent wiping out any of our people who might be left. If you can reroute the lava, it is Ravindra's people who will feel the effects. We let the firebenders do most of the work, and we turn their plot against them." He pursed his lips as he observed the change in the other's demeanor, suddenly regretting calling the younger man out in front of the entire council. "I don't want you to feel pressured," he quickly amended, unable to decipher the other's tense expression. "I know that what I am asking of you isn't easy t-"

"How?" Zuko asked quietly, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. Setsuya's lips parted in amazement at the bravery shining in the other's eyes. Never before had he seen Zuko so fearful, yet so determined. No, he didn't only see it. He could _feel _it, if only for a moment. It was as though their bond fluttered only to die down like a failing heartbeat. "How does a firebender bend lava?"

Setsuya gave the teenager a thankful look as he spoke, "It's a method that was once revered and considered the highest level of firebending. Now it is nearly extinct in the Fire Nation, condemned as a filthy art. Even so, I'm sure Ozai conjured up enough men and women who know of the method. One uses what is known as 'hybrid bending'- the combination of the will of fire and the changeability of water. Motions seen in waterbending are morphed with firebending, allowing the lava to be manipulated. I am certain there is at least one vampire here who can teach you the basics, enough to achieve our goal." The council members looked back and forth between the two men as a silent struggle tore through Zuko's heart.

_A lot of vampires may be killed. _

_If I don't, so many more humans and vampires alike could be killed. _

_They don't deserve to die. _

_It's not about what they deserve. It's about saving the innocent, the people I love. _

_It doesn't have to be you. _

_Who else is going to do it? I'm the only firebender they have!_

_Ryuichi may be among those who die. _

_Ryuichi… If he went back to Ravindra, then the Ryuichi I know is already dead. _

_You can't even perform simple firebending! What makes you think you can bend lava? _

_For Setsuya and those he cares about, I would do anything. _

"I don't know what I can accomplish in three days, but I'll do my best." There seemed to be a unanimous breath of relief among the group, as Setsuya lifted a fisted hand to his lips with his eyes closed, as though in prayer. Silently, he mouthed the words'_Thank you' _just for the teenager to see. The flicker of emotions returned, stronger this time, expressing the vampire lord's sincere appreciation and the teenager's fortitude. Their eyes connected and joy filled their hearts to the point of absolute bliss. Their bond was surfacing… It wasn't severed as they'd thought it to be!

Overjoyed, Zuko had to keep a hand on his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Setsuya suddenly didn't seem too keen on maintaining the solemnity of the meeting for any longer than necessary. "Please let your assigned divisions know of these updates. Evacuation will begin gradually, but immediately. Any objections?" Silence. "Thank you all very much for your time and patience. You are dismissed." As the vampires rose and began filing out of the room, Zuko could hardly keep from bounding to his feet and into his lover's arms.

"Setsuya!"

"I know, I know! But…"

'_He will live, for I know something you do not.'_

"But how did _Ravindra_ know?"

Zuko shook his head, kissing the man with desperation. "It doesn't matter," he breathed against the other's lips. "This is between you and me."

The two shared a fierce embrace, each relishing the comfort and warmth (or coolness) of another's body against his own. Setsuya kissed his forehead, threading a hand though the younger's russet hair. "I'm going to speak with the author of the scrolls you read about vampire and human soul mates. She may know something about what's happening to us."

"Don't go! I just got you back." Zuko buried his head into the man's robes, wanting nothing more than to curl up with his counterpart and drift off into a sweet slumber.

"I know, but I promise that I won't be gone for long. I have a number of things to attend to, however, including finding someone who can teach you hybrid bending. Please, rest for now. You'll need your strength." Setsuya kissed his cheek with an apologetic smile, and Zuko could hardly become as exasperated as he pretended to be. "The evacuation will commence in timed groups, so that we don't draw attention to ourselves. You and I will be the last to leave. Try to stay in our quarters and remember that you can't trust all vampires that approach you. Stay vigilant."

Zuko nodded, his enthusiasm subsiding and the reality of the situation striking him. For a time, trust and safety were matters of uncertainty. "Alright." Before the vampire could turn away, the teenager caught his hand and pulled him back one more. "Setsuya?" Biting his lip, the younger couldn't help but express his discomfort. "Even if Ravindra's forces are defeated... in the end, the Firelord is going to figure out what happened, from his own perspective. He won't know of Ravindra's betrayal. Only of your hostility toward his ally. The population is in danger, no matter the outcome. What are we going to do when all of this is over?"

The vampire lord smiled sadly, shaking his head as he admitted, "I haven't thought that far into the future as of yet. Whatever happens, I vow to save the people I love. We'll find a way, I promise." With a caress to the cheek and a kiss to the forehead, the man was gone. Zuko sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with a hint of anxiety. He knew it wouldn't help to worry about it, but he would much rather be certain of the future. Then he would… _Rohan. _His lips pursed as he considered the matter. _If I asked him to, Rohan might do a tealeaf reading for me. He's pretty damn good at it. _Every single prediction had come true so far, every one except…. No. Despite everything, he wasn't going to let tealeaves define his future. _Everything is going to be okay. I'll make sure of it. _

First, he had a visit to make.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"Ryuichi, love?" Ravindra's face appeared on the other side of the bars, a sickly sweet expression spread across it. "Are you still pouting? I promise to let you out if you'll be a good boy."

"No thanks. I like it better in here anyway." Ryuichi sat in the corner, his eyes stubbornly fixed on the stone floor. The chains around his wrists were taut, pining his arms against the wall for a single purpose- Ravindra knew Ryuichi hated feeling as though his arms were useless.

Ravindra was not far from losing his cool at this point. "You can't stay in there forever! You'll need to feed sometime!"

"I don't mind living off of the rats."

"You-!" A deep breath was taken. "Are you really going to let everything you worked for fall apart? You've sacrificed too much just to give up."

"Don't play mind games with me. Zuko's gone. I have no reason to even associate with you, you lunatic."

_Lunatic…?_ "You've forgotten your place, darling." Ravindra purred out in warning, but to no avail.

"I never found my place."

"No? Well allow me to reveal it to you." Ravindra didn't take the time to unlock the cell; he broke the lock and threw the iron bars open. Ryuichi didn't even flinch when his chin was grasped tightly and harsh words were whispered into his ear, "You are my subordinate, either behind me or beneath me. You do _what _I say, _when _I say it, because I _told _you to. You are not to whine and snivel about your lost love; you are mine. Your mind is _mine_. Your heart is _mine_. And your body…" Ravindra growled, ripping off the other's clothing in one swift motion. "Is especially mine."

Ryuichi shuddered, as he was in view of his guards. Ravindra sought out to desperately humiliate him, and it would only get worse from here on out. Tossing the torn clothing behind his back, the vampire lord crossed his arms and took a hard look at the younger. "You know, Ryuichi, it doesn't have to be this way. I want you to be my willing partner! I don't want to treat you like the slut they define you as." Ryuichi bit the inside of his cheeks in order to keep from making noises as slender, rough hands traveled the length of his body. He would _not _let the man hear his longing, his distress. Ravindra leaned forward, breathing deeply into the other's neck and gently nipping his ear as he spoke, "I'll take care of you, always and forever. If you really want me to, I'll capture Zuko for you. You know how good I am at breaking people- I will train that feisty little fox into a docile butterfly. Delicate and easy to crush."

"He's too strong for you," Ryuichi hissed, attempting to worm his way out of the other's embrace. "He's not weak like me or the rest of these slime balls that you seduced."

"Enough!" Ravindra ordered, his grip on the younger's thighs tightening. Using one hand, he shoved Ryuichi into the wall and dipped the other further between his legs. "Don't make this mistake, Ryuichi."

_Mistake… _

The touch descended, brushing against places that made him shudder and tremble. "Don't you love me anymore?" Ravindra whispered, pressing a kiss against his forehead. His voice was sweet, like an overly saccharine éclair. That's how Ravindra functioned; he played with his food, treating it with humanity, then malice, then humanity again. "Hmm? Why the sudden hostility? Haven't I given you everything I can to make you happy?"

"Everything except what I need." _Only I can give myself what I need. _The gentle hands turned aggressive.

"You." _Slap._ "Ungrateful." _Slap. _"Two-timing." _Slap._ "Pathetic." _Slap. _"Whore!"

"Ah!" Ryuichi cried out, his body convulsing against the wall. The fingers were shoved into his entrance, creating a sensation of pain and masochistic pleasure. "St-stop it!"

"Why?" Ravindra smirked, biting the man's shoulder harshly. "Does it remind you that you are _nothing _to _anyone_?"

"That's not true!" Ryuichi bit back a moan as the fingers delved further into him. Without his permission, his legs spread further and his chest rose and fell erratically.

"Oh really? And who, pray tell, could ever treasure_ you_?"

"Z-Zuko!" Ryuichi whispered against the free hand that was beginning to tighten around his throat. "He was my friend! He never hurt me intentionally!"

"Are you sure he didn't just feel _sorry _for you? Maybe he heard your little sob story and decided to pretend to be your friend, whispering and laughing with Setsuya behind your back."

"No… It wasn't like that. _He _wasn't like that!" Ryuichi's voice shook, but was determined and calm. Ravindra scowled, tearing further into the other's body and gripping his throat furiously. After a moment, the man's clutch loosened and was replaced with a gentle kiss to his captive's lips. The fingers within Ryuichi curved, tenderly rubbing the spot that teased his inner body. The younger vampire shook his head, trying to ignore the sensations that were being bestowed upon him. But he knew that if fresh blood had been running through his veins, he would be shamefully aroused.

"I don't blame you," Ravindra whispered, pressing a kiss against the other's throat. "I should have taken you with me that night. I sacrificed your wellbeing to keep you as a spy. Why didn't I try harder to break you of your affiliations and filthy habits? No matter…" Ravindra loosened his sash as he spoke, "I'll remind you of what's important."

_No… No! _Ryuichi jerked a leg between them and kicked the man in the chest, sending him sprawling across the cell and into the iron bars with a resounding clang. The vampire lord groaned, clutching a hand to his head and glaring at the chained, exposed man. "I know what's important now," Ryuichi whispered. "And it has nothing to do with you. You can't do anything to me that will make me sink any lower. I've already been to the abyss and back!"

Ravindra glowered at him, disbelieving of his companion's dismissal. Finally he hissed out, "_Fine_. The one person I thought I could trust…" He sighed, lifting himself up and slamming the cell door shut. "Find another lock for this cell!" he barked at one of the guards, who couldn't seem to bolt out of the room fast enough. He turned to the other and growled, "Make sure he doesn't get a scrap of blood! He _will _suffer for his treason."

"Yes, Lord Ravindra." The vampire barged out of the room, not sparing a glance at his prisoner.

Ryuichi bowed his head, his body trembling against his efforts. So this was his sentence. An eternity of hunger, loneliness, and insanity. He couldn't help the tears that glistened in his eyes. It was better off this way; he was away from the people he loved. He couldn't hurt anyone else now. "Here." He glanced up to see the guard holding a robe with a solemn expression. "An extra from the storage."

"Th-Thanks." The man draped the robe over the man, restoring some amount of decency to him. The newcomer had a kind expression on him- not necessarily handsome, but smooth and full of compassion.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean what he says," the stranger lied, taking the time to make sure Ryuichi's shackles weren't too tight. "He's been having anxiety fits as of late. The invasion is soon, after all. If everything goes as planned, I'll release you and he won't know the difference."

"Don't risk infuriating him for my sake," Ryuichi warned, making himself comfortable in the corner of the cell. "I'm not worth it."

"That's not true," the man consoled him, leaning against the bars with a shrug. "Don't let Ravindra make you feel that way. There is always someone who holds you close in their hearts, no matter what. That's why we're vampires, isn't it?"

"I'm a much older vampire than you. I cannot speak for the person who held me to this earth; he is dead, I'm afraid."

"Even so, that spiritual energy remains and is conveyed through those who do live beside you." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Or at least, that's what I read in a book once. I like to think that it's true, you know?"

"Yeah… I know."

xXxBloodlustxXx

"Can you let me in to see him, please? I promise I won't be long."

"Of course, sir. Feel free to call for me if he tries to pull anything."

"Thank you."

Zuko shut the cell door firmly, turning around to assess the figure sitting cross-legged in the center of the room. He quickly judged the prisoner's arm length and the slack allowed by the chains, standing just far away enough so that he was out of reach. The room was dark, lit only by the candlelight of the hallway that peered through the barred window on the entryway. He spoke without fear, though his heart pounded in his chest and sweat lined his palms. "Hello Khai. How is jail time treating you?"

"Fucking fantastic." The boy sneered, glaring up at the solemn mortal. His beauty was diminished, leaving a hallow shell of the vampire Zuko remembered. Khai's hair was losing it luster, his skin was fading to a single shade of grey, and his eyes seemed sunken.

_So this is what denial of human blood can lead to in such a vampire. _"Relax, would you? I'm not here to taunt you."

"I'm surprised you're even here at all. You should be dead already, or at least undergoing transformation."

"Ravindra's little scheme didn't quite go according to plan." Zuko inclined his head, letting his anger pass before he spoke again. So Khai had been in on this too, had he? It wasn't a surprise. "I'm afraid your Master's stubborn foolishness will be his undoing."

"I see. And to what do I owe this visit, _your Highness_?"

Zuko sighed, ignoring the other's malice with his best efforts. It was understandable that the boy would be bitter after having been locked up in a prison cell and starved of human blood. Not to mention Zuko's presence couldn't be making it any easier on him. The human knelt down, seating himself comfortably on the floor so that he could make eye contact with Khai. "Please, I beg of you. I'll persuade Setsuya to let you go in only days' time if you can help me. I just need one question answered."

Khai glared at him suspiciously, biting his lower lip before muttering, "What is it? You want to know about Ravindra's plans? His followers? His connection to the Firelord?"

"No, not quite. I want to know how he does it." Zuko took a deep breath, bowing his head. "I want to know how he turns good people into monsters."

Khai was silent for a long time, his mouth frozen in a silent 'o'. This was not at all what he'd been expecting. He sighed, slinging an arm over his knee as he considered the matter. What did he have to lose? Ravindra was a bastard for leaving him in here, and he would most likely lose his ridiculous little war anyway. Khai may as well make the best of the compassion he was shown. "Ravindra is a manipulator. Whether he uses an undercover agent or his own two eyes, he will discover your weakness and prey upon it. For me… After my father died, I thought that I didn't have anyone to look up to. I was frustrated with the mortal world, and he seduced me with words of power and security. He became that which I aspired to be like, and a mixture of shame and fear glued me to his side. Unfortunately, I realized far too late that Ravindra couldn't provide me with the comfort I thought he could."

"And what about Ryuichi?"

_So he was caught. _"Ravindra feasted on his inner turmoil. He thought that there was no one in the world who would ever love him, or even consider him worth caring for. Let's face it- he brings that upon himself with the way he opens his legs for everyone and anyone. Ryuichi misunderstands relationships, and Ravindra tricked him into thinking that Setsuya was the enemy. Ravindra has done this to countless of his subjects, observing and utilizing the individual's perception of the world's imperfections." Khai frowned at him, trying to calculate his expression. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I want to understand," Zuko whispered, his voice quivering. "I want to understand how Ryuichi could have done this. I know he's not a bad man… Or perhaps I've just convinced myself of it." Zuko shook his head. "I guess Ravindra discovered my weakness too; I trust too easily." He rose, bowing at the young vampire with respect. "I will keep my word. If you can adapt to animal blood, you'll be out of jail within a few days. I'll make sure of it."

"Hmm. You're easy to please," Khai scoffed, but Zuko only smiled. He was certain it was the boy's way of saying 'thank you'.

After thanking the vampire standing guard and begging him not to tell Setsuya about this little visit, he found his feet taking him up the nearest stairwell and further into the west corridors. When he glanced up from his daze, he was confused though hardly shocked when he saw Ryuichi's door standing before him. Out of habit, he knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, he entered the room to find that nothing was out of place. It was almost as though the man could return at any moment and nothing would be different. _Forgive me, Ryuichi_. His heart heavy in his chest, Zuko took the liberty of sitting on his friend's bed where he found Shu curled up on the pillow. Upon the teenager's arrival, the snake lazily crawled forward and rested his head on the young one's knee.

"Hey there." Zuko smiled at the lump in the reptile's stomach. "Ryuichi took care of you, didn't he?" The snake wiggled in agreement, unaware of the severity of the situation. "Good." He ran a hand across the sheets of the man's bed and noticed that they were clean… Cleaner than he'd ever seen them. He knew Ryuichi had been having his lovers over less frequently, if even at all, as of late. He had no idea what was going on in that man's head, and Zuko couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with Ryuichi's infatuation with him. _Not everything revolves around you_, he scolded himself, before letting out a shaky sob. He curled up on the bed, inhaling deeply into the pillow. Ryuichi's scent was heavy, a scent of ashes and cinnamon. A thousand thoughts ran through his head, none of which he seemed to control.

_How could you do this to me? _

_You're my best friend. _

_Why did you throw all of this away? _

_I wish I could have done something to help. _

_I wonder if you hate me now. _

_I don't blame you for anything._

_I love you still. _

_Nobody here is going to understand. _

_Why couldn't you have just come back with me?! _

The teenager shut his eyes and prayed. He prayed that Ryuichi would gain the clarity he needed to follow his heart. He prayed that Setsuya would maintain the stability to lead and defend his people. He prayed that his own efforts to help would be adequate, that it would be enough to save the home he'd grown so fond of. Zuko understood that prayer wasn't reality. It was asking for a blessing that may or may not accompany fate's plans for them. Nevertheless, he prayed for the wellbeing of his loved ones, vampires, and humankind. Maybe it was selfish, desiring so much from the Spirits. Or perhaps selfless? Either way, Zuko was willing to do whatever it took to preserve the world's shaky harmony.


	18. To Steal

**(A/N: Chapters 1-7 have been revamped. Old chapters 2 and 3 were morphed together. Expect the next chapter soon, thanks to an astounding Beta. OnexLostxSoul has spoken.)**

"Zuko…"

"Wake up, Beloved."

"There we go, come on."

"No, not quite! 'Wake up' doesn't mean turn over and pull the blanket over your head."

"Mmmm…" Zuko yawned, rising and slinging his arms lazily over his lover's shoulders with a murmur, "Whassa matta?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Setsuya sat down and allowed his soul mate to use his body as leverage to squirm his way out of bed. The vampire hid a smile as his counterpart's eyes fluttered open in the most adorable way. Zuko allowed his legs to dangle off of the edge of the mattress, using Setsuya as a means of support. "Are you alright? You've been sleeping for a while now."

"Have I?" Zuko whispered, taking a moment to collect himself. When his awareness returned, he was horrified to find that he was still lying in Ryuichi's bed. How did this look to Setsuya?! "I-I… I didn't-"

"It's alright," Setsuya murmured, bestowing a kiss upon his lover's cheek. "I know you miss him. Our bond is allowing me to faintly pick up on your thoughts. I think I understand where you're coming from. If there's anything we can do to help him, it will be done. But first things first, yes? Nearly the entire population has evacuated by now. I'm going to introduce you to the former firebender who says that he can teach you how to bend lava." The vampire's expression fell a bit, his hesitance apparent as his fingers tapped nervously against his thigh. "His personality isn't much to brag about, but he'll instruct you on what you need to know. He'll accompany you to the rendezvous and begin your lessons there. I'm going to stay behind and make sure everyone is accounted for. Before I leave, I'm going to stop by our room. Is there anything that I can bring to you?"

"I left a sword by my bedside," Zuko whispered, pressing Setsuya's hand to his neck to alleviate the tension he'd acquired from sleeping crookedly. "I might need it later on. Don't forget Shu. And I definitely want that portrait of you in a safe place for now."

"Alright." Setsuya seemed pleased by the request, playing with the other's hair between his fingers as he spoke. "We have a lot of things to discuss, but we will have to make time for it later. Are the clothes you're wearing alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine." Zuko stumbled upward with a groan, his body begging him to crawl back into bed and continuing dozing. He shook himself awake and accepted the cloak offered to him by his soul mate. Outside of Ryuichi's door was a man of exemplary stature, physique, and middle-aged bitterness. The scowl on his face was enough to make Zuko want to run in the opposite direction. Narrow golden eyes hiding under a thinned cloud of grey hair assessed him with skepticism.

"Zuko, this is-"

"Yoshiro." The man stepped forward, circling the teenager like a vulture calculating the worth of its next meal. Zuko shifted nervously, straightening his posture and smoothing out his clothes. He took a deep breath, trying to puff out his chest and appear a bit more strapping. Both his chest and ego deflated when Yoshiro turned to Setsuya and rather loudly proclaimed, "This is the best you could come up with?"

Setsuya sighed, smoothing out his lover's hair in a comforting gesture. "I assure you, Zuko is a fast learner and quite competent. Apart from that, our choices are rather limited."

"Hmph. I was expecting someone who was a little older than _twelve_." Yoshiro wrinkled his nose at the young man.

"But I'm fourte-"

"I suppose he'll have to do. Come with me." The newcomer clasped a rough hand on the teenager's shoulder and pushed him forward. Zuko cast a pleading look back at Setsuya, who could only smile and mouth, '_I'll see you soon'._ Yoshiro continued to drag Zuko down the abandoned halls, rattling off stern words as they went: "Hybrid bending takes extreme measures of discipline to master. You have less than two days to train, and we mustn't waste our time. Speak only when spoken to, and do exactly as I say. The most important law of bending lava is confidence in your abilities. Lava doesn't hesitate, and neither will you if you value your life. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Zuko nodded his head furiously. He'd dealt with this type of trainer before, and he'd learned that a locked jaw was the best approach. They treaded swiftly throughout the corridors and into the forest, Yoshiro's words no less hasty.

"Controlling flowing lava is a difficult task. It requires stamina and consistency beyond what has ever been expected of you." Zuko swallowed hard, clasping his hands to keep them from trembling. This guy didn't exactly care to alleviate the pressure. "Here, come this way."

"But the hideout is-"

"_Come this way_." Yoshiro yanked the boy by the arm with a grimace, leading him in a direction slightly to the east of their destination. "Now, name characteristics of fire."

"Erm…" Zuko frowned, curling his hands with thought. "It's... It's destructive I suppose. Unyielding, passionate, difficult to contain." The sound of running water came into earshot, and Yoshiro guided him to the edge of a creek winding through the vegetation. They observed it quietly for a moment, before his instructor prodded him with another request.

"Now, name some characteristics of water."

"Let's see… fluid, smooth, revitalizing."

"So you'd say the two elements differ severely?"

"Yeah, I'd say so. Fire serves humanity by destroying, water by providing sustenance." Zuko scratched at his neck, unsure of whether or not he was headed in the right direction.

"A common point of view. But…" Yoshiro knelt down, skimming the water with a single finger. "Water can be just as destructive as fire. It serves as the power behind natural disasters such as floods, tsunamis, and monsoons. It tosses sailors into the ocean and drives islanders from their homes. Fire in turn, is also a necessary element in sustaining life. It filters water, clears out forestry for shelter, and forges resources for necessities. It is important not to underestimate water or fear fire- simply respect them." Yoshiro motioned for Zuko to come forward and stand in the stream. The teenager nodded, kicking off his shoes and steadying himself on the smooth rocks. The instructor stood behind Zuko and took his hands into his own. "Remember, we are molding two fearsome elements and they should be treated with equality. Feel your arms follow the pattern of this water- flowing, passive."

Zuko allowed his arms to be guided in what he presumed to be waterbending exercises. It was strange… How could anyone bend an element with such gentle movements? Did water truly accompany such nonassertive motions? "Loosen your hands. Now, you're breathing too heavily. Allow your lungs to expand and contract naturally." His eyes narrowed when the boy failed to follow his direction. "Your efforts are too focused on breathing. Let it flow _naturally_."

"I-I… can't…" Zuko's arms fell lifeless to his sides as Yoshiro released him with an exasperated sigh.

"Why?"

"Breath doesn't come that naturally to me. I have underdeveloped lungs."

The man's frustration morphed into irritated shock as he muttered under his breath, "Setsuya said he wanted a young, strong man trained in the art of hybrid bending. He didn't say the young man was twelve years old with breathing problems."

"I'm fourteen! I don't appreciate-"

"And a sharp tongue! Fine. We'll try this a different way. Have you ever been to the ocean?"

Zuko pursed his lips to hide a smile. "Yes, I have."

"Think about the rhythmic pattern of the waves against the shore. Take a deep breath, the wave pulls forward onto the shore. Release the breath, the wave recedes. Time it as though you control the very ocean." Zuko closed his eyes and did as he was told, expanding his lungs to their greatest capacity. It felt strange to force his breath in such a way. He hardly realized that Yoshiro had begun guiding his arms once again. "Now, allow the ocean to control your breath. Relinquish your command to the water." The teenager consented, trying to breathe without truly thinking about it. Unfortunately, trying not to think about it only made him think harder. "Consider your sleep and meditation. Let your subconscious take care of your breathing."

So, Zuko's mind turned to a man important enough to steal his breath away from his consciousness: His beautiful Setsuya. Every time he felt their bond flicker, it was like a revitalizing heartbeat that drained away his fear of being inadequate. He could feel the vampire's icy cold hands envelop his own, as gentle words were whispered into his ear. _"I have faith in you. You can do this." _

"Are you listening?"

Zuko jolted back to reality, finding that Yoshiro was staring hard at him. "Huh? Yeah, yeah. I think I've got it."

"You _think_?"

Zuko cleared his throat. "I've got it. What's next?"

"Focus on the movement of our arms. What do you notice about them in comparison to firebending?"

"Well, it seems a lot less determined."

"Try again."

"Not so much less determined as… slower, elongated."

"Good. Most short-range firebending doesn't require sustaining the flame yourself. Usually you just punch away and hope you hit your mark. Water requires that you extend your range of motion until the impact. Now, the qualities of waterbending you need to utilize revolve around this steadfastness. There is no impatience and no leniency. Combining the will of firebending and persistence of waterbending will allow you to bend the lava." Yoshiro released his grip on the younger, who turned around to face him.

"You make it sound so easy," Zuko muttered, folding his arms at his chest. "There's a lot at stake here."

"You will be prepared if you spend less time worrying and more time concentrating," Yoshiro scolded, gesturing to the stream. Zuko closed his eyes to prevent himself from rolling them. "The lava will approach you from the east in a single direction. The firebenders' original plan is likely to guide the lava into the nearest tunnel and let it fill the caverns from there. This means that you should not have to combat them directly. We can loosely blockade the tunnels preceding the one you need to channel it down. You must stand strong and persistent- if you fail, you cannot blame anyone but yourself for your irreparably scorched, mangled flesh."

"Shall I sign a waiver then?"

"A waiver?"

"Promising that Setsuya won't tear you apart limb from limb if I die." Zuko smiled, gracing the other with a casual shrug.

Yoshiro's eyes narrowed. "Very funny," he growled, though he began treating the teenager with somewhat more care. "If Setsuya's word is true, you'll only have to learn to guide the lava in a single direction. Keep the fibers in your muscles loose; control is not the same as tension. Watch my movements for a while, and then we'll run them together."

It took Zuko a while to get a hang of the idea of submissive-yet-determined control. In his experiences, control was… well, demanding. Fierce. Unyielding and without compromise. And now he was being asked to gently but firmly _accompany_ an element? Hours passed, is seemed, before Yoshiro was willing to allow the young man to attempt the movements on his own. And even then, he surely did not feel as though he had accomplished much.

"Your elbows are _not_ made of metal!"

"Loosen your fingers!"

"Straighten your spine! No, no, no. Don't lock it!"

"Decisive! Guide the lava, don't coddle it!"

"Gentle! You're infuriating the element!"

"How can you tell?!" Zuko finally blurted out, gesturing to the open air. "It's not even here!"

Yoshiro's expression tensed to such a degree that Zuko swore a vein should have been popping out of his temple. "I know because I have experienced it! I remember every moment, every sensation! The constant danger, the uncertainty! Now, _bend the lava_."

'_Bend the lava', he says! I feel so ridiculous, bending imaginary elements. _Nevertheless, the teenager complained no further. He ran through the motions again and again, until his arms were sore and his legs numb. Even then he trained, Setsuya never far from his mind. Setsuya- his support, his every breath's aspiration. He would do anything for Setsuya.

"Keep your eyes on the lava!"

_Anything_.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya appeared nowhere near as panicked as he truly was. There was no other time in history when the vampire population had been so vulnerable to discovery and annihilation. He remained calm and collected, so much so that his fellow vampires could not sense his tension. He went from person to person, greeting them and dousing their fears as any experienced leader knows how to do. There was only one present who was aware of the vampire's stress, and that was Shu. Because of the somewhat cramped quarters, Setsuya refused to set the snake down lest it be stepped on. Zuko's heart would simply break. Therefore, he allowed the reptile to curl around his neck, earning some rather strange looks. It is Shu that felt Setsuya's neck tense when he spoke and heard his tired sighs.

"Hayate!" he called over the crowd, motioning for his adviser to join him. The man effortlessly wormed his way through the masses, poised with parchment and ink to take notes. "Timing is crucial. I need a troop assembled to cave in the three known entrances to Ravindra's cavern and to search for any more that might exist. It should be done in approximately forty-three hours." Hayate nodded, scribbling fiercely. "Is everyone accounted for?"

"Yes, sir. Everyone except for Yoshiro and Zuko."

_I hope they come back soon. Agni knows what's lurking out there. _"Thank y- No! Bad snake! Bad!" Setsuya shuddered and gently lifted the snake upward as it tried to crawl down his robes. "Let's not get too personal," he scolded the reptile. "I have a boyfriend." He turned back to Hayate, who was trying desperately to bite back a smile. "Thank you, Hayate. The rest we'll play by ear. Is there anyone who truly needs to feed?"

"Hunting groups seven and eight haven't eaten for three weeks."

"I will address them to make sure they hunt far from here and hide the carcasses well. We should build up our strength in the likely event of a confrontation with Ravindra's people." Setsuya stifled another sigh, not desiring to sound too dramatic. "I suppose there's nothing else to do but wait." Wait… The word sounded strange in the man's mouth. When his people were in danger, his last instinct was surely to 'wait'.

"Oi! Setsuya!"

Hayate's hint of a smile morphed into a menacing glare as Khai approached them, his hands shackled by a chain wrapped around his vigilant guard's wrist. He received sneers from the surrounding vampires, and Hayate took the initiative to speak what was running through their minds: "Do not address Lord Setsuya in such a manner!"

Setsuya seemed not to notice, stepping forward and growling between his teeth, "What can I help you with, Khai?"

"Your bed-warmer promised me you'd free me in a few days!" he insisted, rattling his handcuffs pointedly.

"My bed...? Do _not _speak of Zuko in such a manner!"

"It interests me that you acknowledge him as the one I speak of."

The vampire lord would have blushed if blood had allowed it. Setsuya wished for a moment that he was a little more hot-tempered. Maybe then prisoners wouldn't be so keen on upsetting him. "What do you mean? I have yet to relieve you of your sentence."

"He and I made a little bargain. I answer a question of his, and you let me off the hook." Khai cast a smirk at the vampire who restrained him before continuing, "So long as I drink animal blood, he said I was free."

"What question?" Setsuya inquired suspiciously, folding his arms as a troubled feeling settled in his gut.

"What's it matter? Ask him yourself." Khai chuckled, getting a kick out of taunting the man. "What's wrong, _my Lord_? Don't think I'm telling the truth?"

"On the contrary, that sounds precisely like something Zuko would do." Setsuya rubbed his temple in frustration. Could his soul mate not consult him on such matters first? "Alright. In two days, you can go free. During that time, I want you to compose an essay on why it is _not _okay to kill humans and team up with lunatics trying to take over the world. And I want an apology written to my lover for calling him names, trying to murder him, and selling his personal information out to Ravindra. And dull that sharp tongue of yours or I'll cut it off myself."

"What is this? Elementary school?" Khai winced upon receiving a tempered glare that clearly said, 'or I could just as easily set you on fire'. "Alright, alright. Fine."

It was Setsuya's turn to smirk. "Find this young man some ink and paper," he instructed his guard with a sweet smile. "He has a lot of work to do." Grumbling, Khai departed with a smug guard on his heels. The vampire lord's brow furrowed as a thought nagged at the back of his ming. He pulled an unsuspecting Hayate into the adjacent corridor and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to do a little spying. Keep everyone calm and safe?"

"Of course. Nothing too dangerous, I hope?"

"That depends on your point of view."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ryuichi rested his head against the cold wall, wary of any stray spiders that might be lurking about. He hated spiders. They seemed to move slowly, but they were sneaky and always managed to catch up to you. Just like Ravindra. "So how did Ravindra con you into being part of his little league?" Ryuichi muttered, carrying on a conversation with his cell guard. As uncomfortable and lonely as it was in that underground prison, he had managed to make a friend out of the vampire supposedly keeping him under surveillance.

"I didn't exactly consent," a voice replied from the left of his cell door where the man was seated. "I was a mistake. One of his followers was a little too careless and killed me without proper observation or Ravindra's permission. He assessed me and offered to let me join. How could I refuse? I had no idea what a vampire ought or ought not to be doing. I was convinced that I would burn up into ashes if I went out during the daytime!"

"A common myth. I didn't believe in vampires when I was boy. I did believe in witches, though. I'm still convinced my stepmother was one."

The man chuckled. "Yeah, I know that feeling. My sister-in-law tried to set a temple on fire to keep my wife and I from getting married."

"You're kidding!"

"I wish. Made family dinners hell on earth. I do wish I hadn't been turned into a vampire so soon, however. I'll never have the chance to apologize for calling her a 'self-absorbed pig'. My wife, though… She was worth it. Beautiful, inside and out. Did you have a wife?"

Ryuichi bowed his head, trying to suppress the trembling of his voice. "No. No, I was eighteen. I thought I had all of the time in the world."

"I see… You were a part of Setsuya's population, weren't you?" Only curiosity was present in the voice, not the malice he was used to hearing in regards to Setsuya.

"Yeah, I a-… I was."

"Then you were made into a vampire by accident." The man's empathy was apparent in his voice. _How terrible a fate it is, not to have a choice. _

"Yes. I'm a bloodlust-child like you."

"Is that how they call us?" Ryuichi could almost see the man shrugging. "Do you regret your transformation?"

"I regret my existence."

"What?" The man whirled around and appeared before the bars with a near-horrified expression. "Don't say that!"

"It's true. I've hurt so many people, all because I was hurt once. Without me, there's a chance Ravindra wouldn't have gotten this far in the first place." Ryuichi shook his head, slinging his arms over his knees with a sigh. "I am such a fool." He frowned, realizing that his arms were free and his cell door was open. He glanced up in confusion to find the man staring hard at him.

"You really do regret it, don't you? I've heard about you; you're the one who relayed information about Setsuya's population to Ravindra and helped him capture the human kid. Truth be told, I don't really believe Ravindra is going to win this game. Dominating the human race? Honestly! The guy's a nut job." He snorted, running a hand through his hair. "If you put in a good word with Setsuya for me, I'm willing to turn a blind eye." Ryuichi could only blink. "Come on! You can redeem yourself! I don't know what happens to vampires' souls when we 'die', but I'd hate for you to be reincarnated as a spider-toad or something slimy like that. You seem like a nice guy."

"There's nothing I can do," Ryuichi whispered, rubbing his wrists where the manacles once restrained him. "I can't be of any help. And even if I could be, Setsuya would have me killed before I could say a single word."

"Think of all of the information you could provide them with! The assault, the volcano-"

"They know all of that already." Ryuichi shook his head, his body limp as he muttered, "I'm better off in here, where I can't screw things up." The vampire yelped when he was yanked to his feet by his collar and shoved out the door by two rough hands. He turned and stared wide-eyed at the scowling man.

"Look, I wouldn't be letting you go if I didn't think you could help. I have a good feeling about you. My wife and children are up there, alive and well! Do you think I want to see their throats bitten out by ravenous monsters? There's a lot at stake here, and I'm certain you have a role to play in it. If not, you could at least apologize properly to the people you've hurt. There's so much regretful tension radiating from you, I couldn't cut it with a damn sword!" The man gestured to the door expectantly. "No one will notice."

"But… You-"

"Me? I'll walk out of this room and not think twice about it. Ravindra couldn't remember my face if his plans depended on it. I think everyone looks the same to him, the self-centered brat."

Ryuichi chuckled, having remembered his frustrated master saying something of the sort. _Maybe, just maybe he's right. I got myself into this mess. I've got to finish it my way, no matter the cost. _"I think I'll take you up on your offer, now that I think about it," he said with a hint of a smile, backing his way toward the door. "I really appreciate it, mister…?"

"Yasu." The man nodded, seemingly proud of his identity.

"Well Yasu, it's been a pleasure being your prisoner, but I'm afraid I am otherwise engaged." He blew a kiss toward the man. "If I do get the chance, I'll make sure to put in that good word with Setsuya." By the will of the Spirits or sheer miracle, Ryuichi managed to escape the labyrinth unnoticed and into the city. Perhaps it was the lingering scents of must and dirt. Perhaps nobody knew he was supposed to be restrained. Perhaps nobody gave a damn. Whatever his fortune, Ryuichi dashed up the stairwell and pushed open the small stone door opening up into an alleyway. The broad daylight was shadowed by thick layers of clouds, ominously foreshadowing future hardship. He would find a way to atone for his wrongdoings, or he would die trying. First, he would need to make a short detour. Relishing the fresh air sweep in and out of his lungs, Ryuichi approached a man, eyes and skin cloaked, to request directions. It had been a while since he'd come even close to the heart of the Fire Nation capital, and he wasn't sure precisely how to navigate around this heap of industrially-reformed buildings and paved streets. _I wonder how late I really am._

xXxBloodlustxXx

_No pain has ever lasted this long_, Zuko decided as his arms flopped to his sides and he fell to his knees. His arms were aching, his stomach was growling, and his mind could hardly register what his body was doing. Every time he took a breath he could no longer feel oxygen, but the unpleasant humidity of midday forest air. On the verge of fainting, he collapsed onto the ground in hopes of some short-lived relief.

"Your movements are progressing, but you do not truly _feel_-" Yoshio's words halted abruptly when he saw his student's sorry state. "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Zuko growled, trying to catch his breath. "Just need a break."

"Oh, that's right. You're a human, aren't you? In that case, we are finished for the day. There is nothing more of the motions I have to teach you. Tomorrow, you will shape your understanding of lava's nature. Reflect on it for your homework."

_Homework? _Zuko followed a few steps behind Yoshiro, tripping over his own two feet several times. Even in spite of his exhaustion, he was pleased with his progress. He _would _get hybrid bending down, if only he could maintain the will required of him. He had to admit, not being able to test his ability before he was forced to utilize it was a bit of a bummer. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he found out at the last minute that he could not control the giant river of lava charging toward him… _Oh, Agni. Why did I sign up for this? More importantly, what was Setsuya thinking when he nominated me?_ Wasn't the vampire supposed to be overprotective? What kind of overprotective lover bids his soul mate up against lava? _The sort of lover who trusts you_, a voice in his head responded, one that sounded suspiciously like Setsuya's.

_Setsuya? _Zuko received no answer, though he did manage to run face-first into a tree. "Ow!" The teenager rubbed his forehead with a whimper, earning a somewhat disgusted look from Yoshiro.

"I hope you aren't always this clumsy. If so, I'll be damned if I put the safety of my home in your hands. Setsuya's a great man, but he has no idea how to pick his heroes."

Zuko ignored him and continued to walk, trying once again to contact his soul mate through their veiled bond. He could have sworn he had felt the connection flicker! Then again, he may have just imagined it. _Great, now I'm hearing voices. Maybe Yoshiro's right. I wouldn't even put myself in charge of guarding a chicken farm. _

Upon entering the newly designated hideout, Zuko found that it was neither comfortable nor accommodating. Two large chambers joined by a single corridor made up all of the room the many vampires had to reside. One could hardly find a personal space of three and a half feet in any direction. Most were standing in small groups, whispering about the latest rumors they'd heard, while others were seated up against the wall reading a book or silently holding the hand of a companion. "Hayate!" Zuko's face lit up as he wormed his way through the crowd and near the patrolling vampire. If anyone knew where to find his soul mate, it would be him. "Have you seen Setsuya? Has he been here?"

"Yes, he arrived only a few hours ago. Unfortunately, he had some business to take care of." Hayate winced at the obvious crestfallenness of the other. "He shouldn't take too long to return. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, no." Zuko sighed, trying to force a smile onto his face. "I'm going back outside to rustle up something to eat. Is that okay?"

"I'd prefer that you take someone with you," the man admitted carefully, having been told by Setsuya how the teenager did _not _approve of being coddled. "I hate to say that it's likely Ravindra's spies are searching out where we've gone. If you take a vampire with you, you can sense the danger and evade it."

"That's fine. I'm a fan of the buddy system anyway. Can you tell me where Akane is?"

"At your service." Zuko smiled when a familiar, motherly hand rested upon his shoulder. "I've been waiting to see you," she whispered into his ear. They hadn't spoken since Ravindra had kidnapped the young man, and there was no doubt Akane wanted to make sure he was alright without asking any painful questions.

"You wouldn't mind coming with me, Akane?" he asked in a gentlemanly tone, charming as ever toward his lady companion.

"It would be my pleasure."

"See you later." Zuko waved at Hayate and followed his friend up the stairs and back into the open air. He felt a bit light-headed and weak from his exertions, but he was strong enough to at least take a walk. For a while there was a bit of an awkward silence between the two. Akane was probably trying to decide what level of recovery Zuko was at and if he wanted to talk about his experiences. The younger resolved not to trouble Akane with the past, and strove to start a light-hearted conversation. "I wonder where one finds food in the forest," the teenager whispered aloud to himself, never having developed adequate survival skills. He'd lived a royal's life, where servants brought him whatever he desired from a kitchen. Never once had he been forced to hunt for his own food.

"I could catch you a small animal, if you like," Akane offered, sniffing around for any nearby small mammals. "We could start a fire and roast it."

Zuko shook his head quickly, feeling sick at the thought. "I can't eat anything fuzzy with the eyes still attached. Is there a fruit tree nearby that's not poisonous?"

"Let's see… There's one, but the fruit smells as though it might be a little bitter." Akane wrinkled her nose, sticking out her tongue at the scent.

"Beggars can't be choosers, I suppose. Please lead the way." Zuko relished the company of his friend. Akane was one person whom he had never had mixed feelings for, one that had never shown him anything but compassion. "How are things going between you and Rohan?" he asked in a playful tone, nudging the woman.

"We're actually going through a rough patch," Akane explained, though she didn't seem terribly concerned. "He and I aren't seeing eye to eye on whether or not we should adopt a younger vampire when we get the chance. He really wants to adopt, but I just don't think I'd make a very good mother. Of course, facing the circumstances that we are now, it seems like a bit of a silly argument."

Zuko coughed to cover up a chuckle. "Akane, you'd be a wonderful mother. In fact, you could always adopt me. Then again, Setsuya provides me with more parental influence than I can handle." His laughter turned into a thoughtful frown, an idea occurring to him. "You know who needs some parental figures in his life? That vampire Khai. I'd be willing to bet you two could put him on the right track. Trust me, there's nothing you can do that will screw that kid up any further." Akane looked as though she wanted to laugh, but her expression turned solemn when she realized Zuko wasn't joking. "My mother… She died when I was eight," he explained, the sorrow behind his eyes unmistakable. "But she was a good mother while I had her. I think a lot about a woman can be revealed through her hands. Your touch is gentle, accommodating, protective- the same as hers. Take it from me, you'd be a wonderful mother. And Rohan is too energetic and boyish _not _to be a great father. I'd think about it, you know?"

Akane, whose face was easily read, would have been blushing a deep magenta. "Your charming words will get you in trouble one day." She stopped at a particular tree, plucking a bright yellow tear-shaped fruit from the lowest branch and handed it to the younger.

"Maybe," the teenager admitted, unconcerned. "Thanks." He bit into it, chewing thoughtfully. "Interesting. Bitter with a sweet aftertaste." It reminded him of Setsuya- spend a little time with him, and the stern veil melts away. He sat down and allowed himself to rest against the tree trunk, Akane following the suit.

"And pray tell, how are you and Setsuya coming along?" she asked. A simple question, that constituted a complicated answer. Her tone was innocent, inquiring no deeper than he was willing to speak of.

"We're… we're pulling through just fine. I have a feeling we'll have more time to heal after this mess is over." Zuko sighed, fixing his eyes on the firm fruit. "I've decided it, Akane. No matter what happens, I'll never leave his side. I know who he is, and I love him dearly. I want to be with him until my death." _Saying that makes me feel… complete, in a way I haven't felt for a while. _

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." Akane wrapped an arm around the teenager and whispered, "You're both so strong."

"We try," Zuko said with a smile. "It's never easy, but we try."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ryuichi crept down the street, uncertain of why he felt the need to be so secretive. Nobody knew who he was, or would recognize him from over half a century ago. Nevertheless, he kept his head down until he reached the old house, which had been refurbished to accommodate time's demands. The rotting oak rails of the balcony, the decaying roof, and the balding trees had all been replaced. The fact that it was still being taken care of filled his heart with hope. There didn't seem to be anyone home as the shutters were closed, so Ryuichi jumped the fence and walked around the house into the backyard where the family shrine lie. Shining silver obelisks towering over urns stood in a semicircle, a few more than he remembered. He started on the right side and walked along the stone pathway. His great-great-grandparents, his great-grandparents, his grandparents, his mother, his father… _Ryuichi_. The vampire stared at his own gravestone, his lips trembling as he silently read the tribute.

'_Because he would never leave me.' _

_Kichirou must have written that. He presumed me dead because I would never abandon him._ Ryuichi found himself crying, mourning his own death. In an attempt to lighten his thoughts, he couldn't help but approve the absence of his stepmother's gravestone. She was surely dead by now, but had not been buried with his family. Instead of reading the name of the next grave, he read the date of birth and death first. _He was eleven years old when I left and... twelve when he died._ Ryuichi's tears cascaded down his cheeks, and he fell to his knees before the tomb. _I can't believe it. They didn't buy you your medicine. They let you deteriorate. _

"You're probably watching me right now, shaking your head at the person I've become. I'm your big brother; I'm supposed to set a good example for you. They used to tell us that time and experience makes a person wiser. I'm the living counterexample. These factors change a man, but the way they change you depends on your own perception. I sucked the negativity into my life and evicted my self-esteem. I don't know if you can read my thoughts and emotions, but I want you to know how sorry I am. For leaving you and for the things you've seen me do. I've got some good news- I'm not going to let my past define me. I am going to redeem myself to the people I've hurt. Somehow, someway. If we ever meet again… We'll talk, yes? There's no explanation for what I've done, but I want you to get to know the real me. That is, once I unearth him for myself." He traced the name, his heart aching in his chest. He thought maybe there was the slightest chance that his brother or his descendents might have been alive due to the state of the house. Distant blood must have taken over the property. "I… I love you, Kichirou. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about you, my little brother."

He stood, brushing the tears from his crimson eyes. "Don't worry. I'm going to make things right."

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ravindra needed a drink. Alcohol would have served him well, if liquor had any such effect on a vampire as it did a human. He would have to settle for a drunk human and pray that he could target the blood into his brain in such a way that would intoxicate him to hell. He would be breaking his own rules, but what did it matter? He couldn't stop his own bloodlust anymore than he could stop his people's.

He lurked in one of his favorite alleyways, between the old-fashioned bakery and the casual bar. It was hardly midday, yet there were men stumbling out of the side door at every hour. Waiting impatiently, he knew the third guest to pass him was the one. It was a middle-aged man, obviously stifling some degree of tragedy and pain beneath his drunken exterior. His clothes disheveled and his face gaunt and sunken, Ravindra decided that he may as well put the man out of his misery. Before he could reach the edge of the corridor, the vampire crept behind him and snapped his neck in one quick, easy motion. He would not prolong his attacks, threading them with intimacy as he usually did, lest he give the man a greater chance of returning from the dead.

He dragged the body out of sight and dug his incisors into the soft flesh of the throat, coaxing the warm blood to his lips. When he had drained the corpse to his satisfaction, he withdrew a dagger from his cloak and stabbed the man to cover up the incisor wounds. He dug into the pockets and stole the money there, leaving a few coins sprinkled on the ground. Tossing the body aside, he wrapped his cloak around him to disguise the blood and continued to walk the streets as though nothing had happened. It was only one more man with a tragic past, and no future.

When he arrived underground, he knew that the vampires there could smell his kill on him, and hated him for it. Ravindra kept them in line with his sharp glare, daring them to give him a reason to strip away the gift he'd given them. A woman approached him, the bitter resentment unhidden in her voice. "Status report from the Firelord, sir. The firebenders should arrive at the volcano's peak in time for the operation. The troops believe that they are channeling the lava in order to shut down a dangerous mining shaft. He has a treaty ready for your signature once the attack on Setsuya's people has come to an end."

Ravindra nodded, dismissing the woman with a wave of the hand. It was almost humorous, how easy this was all turning out to be. One way or another, Setsuya's population would be out of the picture and he could forge a perfect world from the ashes that remained. He still couldn't help but shake off the sensation that something was missing, something important. He could not deny that he longed for the companionship of Ryuichi. No other vampire's desires coincided more closely than his, or so it once seemed. He could trust no one now, as a man of power. Though he despised his own mind for allowing such thoughts, he couldn't help but wonder what it took for Setsuya to maintain order the way he did.

xXxBloodlustxXx

_You crazy idiot! Turn back before it's too late! You're walking into a deathtrap!_

Setsuya ignored the sensible half of his mind, the half that convinced him over the years not to take chances. This was for Zuko, and Zuko alone. He inhaled deeply, displeased. He would have to get closer to find who he was searching for. He plucked the scent-inhibiting flowers out of his pocket and crumpled them, rubbing them across his exposed skin. _This scenario is completely ridiculous. _Nevertheless, he snuck into the very fortress a mere few hours ago he'd sought to escape from. To his ultimate surprise, the vampires roaming the hallways did not glance twice at him. All seemed a bit grumpy and tortured due to their inability to be sated, and could not be bothered with any problems but their own. _Serves them right, anyhow. _

It took Setsuya a good ten minutes to lock onto where Ryuichi's scent was the strongest. Not surprisingly, it led to an underground prison cell. Ravindra had locked him up after all. When he descended the stairwell and into the earthen chamber with his hands clenched and ready for battle against a guard, he was shocked to find that not a soul inhabited the room. He darted toward a cell with the door halfway open, stifling a gasp upon seeing Ryuichi's clothing torn and discarded in the corner. Could it be that Ravindra sentenced the man to death? He grieved at the thought, not only for his former friend's demise but for the wellbeing of his soul mate's broken heart.

After making sure the cell held the strongest concentration of Ryuichi's scent, he snuck out of the stronghold as easily as he'd come. He walked in sad silence, almost unable to fathom the idea that Ryuichi might be dead. He could remember the man in his innocent and carefree days, as though it was only yesterday. He silently swore that Ravindra would pay for poisoning Ryuichi for his own revenge. _The bad guy never wins. The bad guy never wins. The bad guy never wins._ Over and over, he repeated the words to himself. But it was never black and white. Each side was composed of both the good and the bad, the selfless and the selfish, the caring and the self-serving. All he could do was try his hardest to do what he believed to be right.

After having corrected his feet and scolding them for trying to return him back to his underground home, he reached the new hideout emotionally and mentally drained. _This is too much to handle all at once_, he decided as he trudged forward to find Hayate. Before he could take his final step down the stairwell, he found himself wrapped in Zuko's tight embrace. He blinked numbly, staring down at the boy in wonder before returning the gesture. "I was waiting for you," said the boy's muffled voice. Setsuya smiled half-heartedly, kissing him on the forehead. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Taken aback by the request, Setsuya fought to gather his thoughts before he responded, "Yes, but it's a room no bigger than a broom closet."

"That'll do," Zuko seemed oddly upbeat, serviced perhaps by a decent meal and a nap. "Can you spare the time?"

"No question about it. The population is calm and Hayate has managed the details well. I would much rather spend time with you than pace around anxiously, waiting for the dawn of battle." Setsuya led his soul mate down the corridor and into a small earthen closet, decorated only by a patched mat on the floor._ How exciting_, Zuko mused, squeezing into the room and settling himself down on the floor. Setsuya followed the suit, both seated comfortably if a little intimately.

"I found this and picked it for you," Zuko began, plucking a flower with violet petals tipped white from his robes. "It reminded me so much of you."

Setsuya did not consider himself a terribly shy person, but it had been an awful while since anyone had picked him a flower. If he was a mortal, he could not deny that he would have blushed a deep red. "Thank you. I've never seen this sort of plant in the wild before." Setsuya accepted the flower and stroked its petals, almost unable to tear his gaze away from it. "Shu is safe; he coiled himself up in a corner in the second chamber. Pretty damn smart snake you have there. Your sword is with him, just as you asked. How did your bending lessons go?"

"Alright. Yoshiro says I have the motions down. Now I just have to 'shape my understanding of lava's nature'."

"Lava's nature? Well, it burns things."

"That's about all I could come up with too." Zuko's cheeks flushed as Setsuya combed his hair back and slipped his flower behind the younger's ear.

"You look cute."

"Shut up!" Zuko playfully threw the flower at Setsuya, who caught it with a graceful hand. "I didn't shove myself into a closet for nothing. What did you find out about our bond?"

The vampire lord's smile faded a little, but not completely. "When one partner, for whatever reason, comes to realize such a terrifying truth as you did, their spiritual wellbeing suffers and goes into defense mode. It sends you into such shock that the bond becomes numb and undetectable. However, if the two companions can overcome the hardship, the bond itself remains unchanged. The flickering we've felt is a good sign. However, there is only one means of fully recovering our connection. To our fortune, it will also make it stronger than ever before."

"How?" Zuko intertwined their hands, pressing the flower between their palms.

"We need to spiritually bond. The third stage." Setsuya quickly pressed a kiss against the other's lips. "I know you probably aren't ready, and that's fine! We're in no hurry to-"

Zuko returned the kiss, effectively silencing the other. "The reason I asked… Setsuya, I'm about to undergo the most trying experience of my life, and I can't do this alone. You are my love and support. I want to bond with you and combine our strength." Kiss. "My beautiful." Kiss. "Eternal." Kiss. "Soul mate." Kiss.

Setsuya clasped a hand around his lover's neck and offered him a more passionate kiss, eliciting a whimper from the younger. Zuko melted in his arms at the whispered words, "There is no greater bliss than that which I feel upon hearing you say such things." They sat up and kept their hands entwined, closing their eyes and synchronizing their breath. With every passing moment, all else disintegrated. There was no war, no cramped closet, no other being that existed. No worries, no thoughts, no emotion. Just two presences melding into one. Zuko understood now- losing his identity was a ridiculous thing to fear. There was something much greater, more vital than being able to label yourself. Call it God, call it Spirit, call it love, call it whatever you like. They were one, underneath the differentiation of those physical bodies. Soul mates, bound in companionship not by fate, but by choice and endearment.

When they parted, they never truly parted. They shared a smile, dwelling in absolute Nirvana that could not be taken away from them. Their bond was uncovered, stronger and healthier than they could have imagined it. It was an eternal, unmistakable, impermeable union. Rejuvenated, their lips met once again, every movement laced with excelling passion.

"It seems we've forgotten about the side effect," Setsuya murmured against the others lips, groaning in frustration at his growing desires. _This is neither the time nor the place for this to be happening. _

_Don't care. _Zuko squirmed against the wall, parting his legs to allow the vampire to press flush against him. "It will pass," he whispered, cupping the man's face with affection. "Take my blood and it will pass."

Setsuya consented, leaning down and easing his lover's robes open down to his waist. The teenager shivered as the cold hands tilted his chin upward, exposing his slender throat pulsing with sweet blood. "Relax, my love. I don't want to cut anything important." Zuko grunted in acknowledgement, resting his weight against the wall before the sharp incisors descended and carefully pierced the flesh. The younger's heartbeat sounded in their ears, as Setsuya groaned with content as he drew sustenance from the younger. He withdrew quickly, not wanting to leech the other's strength during such an imperative time. Zuko couldn't help but chuckle as their foreheads rested together, noticing a small stream of blood trickling down the other's chin. Playfully he licked at the substance, wrinkling his nose and sticking out his tongue.

"It's foul."

"You'll find it much more appealing once you become a vampire."

The words resonated with Zuko immediately, and his lips split into a sweet smile. "Oh, Setsuya!" The teenager's embrace shoved the man into the other side of the closet in a fit of joy. "Do you mean it?!"

"I want you to have adequate time to relish your mortality, yet I want you to be pleased with your eternal form. I will transform you on the eve of your seventeenth birthday."

"Forever sixteen, hmm? I like it," Zuko whispered between kisses administered to Setsuya's throat.

The vampire pressed his sleeve up to the other's wound to ensure that it clotted quickly. The couple felt another wave of desire wash over their hearts, stronger than the last. "You lied!" Setsuya accused, his lips parted in awe as Zuko pressed a teasing hand to his forming arousal. "You said that it would pass!"

"I didn't lie. I made an incorrect guess. Are you _really _complaining?" Zuko demanded, pressing their needy bodies up against each other, earning a soft murmur. "You're about to get lucky. What kind of man are you?"

"Zuko, we're in a closet."

"So?"

_Well, when you put it like that… _

Zuko chuckled, blindly loosening every sash and knot that held the man's apparel in place as though he'd done it a million times, his tongue never leaving the comfort of the older man's mouth. Soon, the unaccommodating setting was forgotten and their own roaming touch was all that mattered, all that gave them a sense of the world. Propped sluggishly up against the wall, the vampire could do little else but submit as Zuko demanded the attention of his lips and hands. The teenager's touch traveled the course of his chest, petal-soft entities leaving kisses in its wake. "You're teasing," he whispered, as a finger ran across the underside of his sensitive member.

"I'm sorry, love. I was under the impression that you li-like- _uh_." Setsuya hid a smug grin when he heard the other's breath catch in his throat as he began toying with the young man's naval at the edge of his pants.

"Oh, but I do. Pray tell, how much do you like it?"

Zuko bit Setsuya's shoulder to stifle a cry as a warmed hand slipped into his robes and skillfully caressed his throbbing erection. He shuddered, his hips jerking up to meet the gratifying pleasure. Right away the remainder of the clothes was thrown either to the side or beneath them, freeing the two passion-crazed lovers to join in physical union. The teenager, wrapping his arms around his lover, laid back with elevated knees across the ragged mat and stroked the man's hair. "I'm ready, Setsuya," he whispered. "Wash away all other traces. You are my love, my soul mate. Please…" Zuko shuddered, his expression terribly pale. The teenager's voice was laced with something beyond passion, undertones of craving and longing for something greater than what could be given to him.

For a brief moment, the vampire would have liked nothing better than to take his beautiful, welcoming companion. Nevertheless, there was something he needed to straighten out first, in light of the other's desperation. "Zuko, if there's anything I've learned during my years… making love is not meant to erase memories or experiences." He winced at the bewildered and somewhat hurt expression of the other. "I don't want you to be disappointed, that's all. I'll always love you, no matter what. But do you still love and respect yourself, Zuko? Do you feel as though I expect this from you?"

"I…" The teenager shook his head, biting his lip as he cupped the other's face with affection. "I want to be with you, Setsuya. Even so, I'll admit… I feel as though I can't offer you what I could before."

The vampire considered the matter, stroking the other's hair absently as he spoke. "I think I know of a way to solve this problem. Prove to yourself that you are as pure as ever, my beloved." He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and eased them backward so that Zuko was atop him. "Why don't _you_ take _me_?"

"But I've… I've never done such a thing before." The teenager was not a fool. He knew he had more masculine desires that would ache for fulfillment if he let them. But who was _he _to dominate over such a beautiful creature? He could sense that Setsuya's intent was to ensure the equality of their relationship but when it came down to it, Zuko had difficulty seeing himself as equal to this man.

"It's alright, Zuko. Let your instincts take over. I'm honored to be your first."

"I don't want to hurt you!"

Setsuya shook his head in amused exasperation. "Really, you're about to get lucky. What kind of man are you?" Zuko paled, shuddering as a gentle hand snaked between them and stroked his manhood. The vampire would just have to try a different approach. He lowered his voice, letting soft whispers float from his lips. "Please, Zuko. I want to feel you inside of me! My body is so warm with your blood coursing through me. Please, I need to be taken by you!" Setsuya coaxed Zuko's three foremost fingers into his mouth and sucked on them with half-lidded eyes.

The teenager let out a helpless moan, his cheeks flushing. "You… You're cheating. Dirty talk is cheating."

"That was _hardly _dirty. Unless such foreplay would convince you?"

"I assure you, no such convincing is necessary," Zuko purred, turning the tables on his lover. He trailed his free hand down to the others thighs, tracing abstract patterns against the flesh. "I trust you." Setsuya nodded, brushing the other's hair from his face. The older parted his legs further and eased himself down so that he lay on his back, making himself accessible to the other. His eyes fluttered shut as tender hands caressed his abdomen and throat, releasing Zuko's fingers from his mouth.

"I'll be gentle," the teenager promised, before bestowing a kiss upon his companion's forehead. Setsuya seemed as though he could not be more relaxed, in direct contrast to the tension in Zuko's movements. What if it was uncomfortable for Setsuya? What if he wasn't good with the basic mechanics? What if he couldn't find Setsuya's hot spots? What if-? He cried out as his lover's bare crotch rubbed teasingly against his own.

"You worry too much," Setsuya murmured, wrapping his arms around the slender figure of his lover. Coaxed by the other's patience, Zuko began stretching the man just as the vampire had done for him. It was odd, and he kept his gaze fixed onto Setsuya's expression to make sure he wasn't in pain. His heart pounded in his chest, and he knew his anxiety was plainly visible on his face let alone their bond. He angled his fingers…. "Ah!" Zuko winced, easing his touch.

"I'm sorry Setsuya! Are you okay?"

"A-Again," the vampire whispered, squirming his hips with need. It had been long since he had felt such an electrifying sensation. Zuko consented, pressuring the spot once more. He massaged the inner walls, relieved as the man writhed in pleasure. The muscles loosened quickly, leaving Zuko to believe that the other had a high degree of control over them. Setsuya moaned beneath him, nodding his head vigorously. "I'm ready, Zuko." Setsuya let out a sigh of gratitude as the other folded his robes with trembling fingers, sliding them beneath the vampire's head to serve as a pillow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go at your own pace; whatever makes you comfortable."

The teenager hissed as Setsuya's thigh brushed against his member. "My beautiful vampire…" Zuko slowly adjusted his position and threaded his fingers through the older's hair, kissing him tenderly. With a braced breath he entered the man, choking out a moan as he was immersed by the other. He let out a shaky breath, trying to control the trembling hand cupping his lover's face. Never, _never_, had he imagined it would be anything like this. Tight warmth encompassed him, causing his legs to quiver as he explored the body further. This absolute fulfillment was familiar, yet so _different_ from what he'd previously experienced. He went slowly, as Setsuya seemed so delicate beneath him that he might shatter from one careless touch. "A-Are you okay?"

Setsuya could barely pull himself together to respond. "Yes," he finally breathed, though 'okay' was an understatement, to be sure. "You can move, it's alright."

"You're trembling. Are you in pain?"

"Zuko…" Setsuya sighed, placing a finger to the other's lips. His expression turned hard and meaningful as he uttered a single word: "_Move_."

The teenager relaxed, understanding washing over him from a combination of Setsuya's tone and the acknowledgement of their bond. Setsuya could not be treated as the porcelain flower he took the shape of. His needs stretched far beyond that, his desire to be whole beneath layers of thrill and passion. Zuko consented to their will, creating a rhythm to their somewhat haphazardly planned love-making. To the younger's shock, the reverent silence the vampire lord usually held disintegrated. Zuko had never heard the vampire allow such deep moans to pass through his lips, moans of pleasure he prayed. His own labored breathing and relentless groans were quickly overshadowed, liberating him from his self-consciousness.

One hand continued to caress Setsuya, descending to his throat where it ran a gentle thumb across his parted lips. The other maintained balance, tracing the vampire's hips, abdomen, and thighs on occasion. Zuko avoided attending to the begging arousal, elongating Setsuya's desire only to build upon the final pleasure. Every thrust took away his breath and gave it to Setsuya, who could only plead and moan in wonder as these long abandoned sensations coursed through his body with every motion. He cried out in bliss and his vision turned pure white- his lover had found the perfect angle.

"Setsuya," Zuko whispered the name as though it was a sacred offering. He could sense the other's desire to move, but their cramped quarters kept Setsuya as still as chains might. The teenager vowed to compensate, employing his strength to lunge deeply into his lover. The resulting reaction from Setsuya was undeniably bliss, as he convulsed against the wall and released moans of pure ecstasy. People nearby might have heard them by now, though their personal life need not be made too widely known- the compact earth around them absorbed the scent of their union.

Within minutes, both lovers came to realize the time for completion was drawing near. Zuko's hand descended to stroke Setsuya's erection, relieving only a fraction of the pressure in his body. The vampire jerked forward, silent pleas for relief coursing through his mind and into the other's. Zuko adhered to their desires, hastening his thrusts into the older's body while using his hand to massage the tip of his manhood. "Ah...Ah!" Setsuya's back arched in maddening pleasure as his climax, clenching his lower muscles to allow Zuko to feel his satisfaction. The teenager stifled a moan against the other's throat, releasing his seed into the vampire's body. The waves of his orgasm receding, he collapsed atop a welcoming figure.

Feeling a bit sluggish to form words, Zuko managed to whisper, "That was amazing." He sighed with contentment as two cool arms wrapped around his body caked with a thin film of sweat. Setsuya emitted an audible gasp, pulling back his hands to reveal traces of blood on the teenager's back. It seemed he'd dug his fingernails into the other with excessive zeal.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I made you bleed."

"I hadn't noticed. How rude of me… Help yourself." Setsuya chuckled as Zuko eased out of him and onto his side, lying on his stomach so that the blood was accessible. The vampire lazily licked up the fluid, purring with enjoyment as a domestic leopard-cat might. "What's it like?" Zuko whispered, yawning as a cool tongue washed him free of blood. "Being a vampire, I mean?"

"What a strange question. Are you expecting a simple answer?"

"I'm not expecting. Explain whatever my mortal mind can understand." Zuko smiled, turning over so that Setsuya could spread his robe over them as a blanket. He snuggled into the man's arms, like a child awaiting a precious fairytale. Laying his head on the man's chest, he listened hard and could only hear the pulse of his own ears.

"Psychologically? It's devastating. But we'll focus on the basics for now." Setsuya winked, earning a soft bought of laughter. "Our eyesight… I think you'll like it. If I truly wanted to, I could focus my eyes in order to differentiate every hair that adorns your head. Colors are more vivid during the daytime and objects more easily seen in the nighttime. Everything, it seems, radiates its own natural beauty that could take minutes to lifetimes to analyze. Your skin has an undeniable glow of snow white. The color of purity," he added, causing the younger to blush. "It makes you more beautiful than mortal eyes can comprehend. When I touch something…" He ran a finger down Zuko's chest. "The texture is enhanced and more pronounced. I can hear voices from across the room if I choose to, as clear as a bell. Every vampire and mortal alike has a particular scent that you can differentiate if you spend enough time with them. These alterations allow me to be particularly sensitive to changes in my environment. Survival techniques, you understand. Pain never lingers, nor do injuries. It can give one a false sense of absolute invincibility, if you let it go to your head.

"Anytime you are aware of your body, you feel cold and tense. Only blood or the touch of a mortal can remove this strain." He kissed Zuko's shoulder. "I will miss your warmth. Now blood, blood is what keeps us sane. If we are denied it, we feel hunger pangs that elevate and drive us to insanity. It's starvation without death. But when we indulge in it, it's the sweetest, most flavorful thing you've ever tasted. Oxygenated blood is the best, healthy and warm. It has a taste I cannot compare to anything I remember tasting as a mortal."

"Does every creature's blood taste differently?"

"Vaguely, only because you inhale their individual scent as you drink. Human blood of divine or royal origins often tends to be sweeter and more fulfilling." Zuko sighed as the other's hand stroked his chest. "The more carefully bred the family, the more flavorful the blood."

"Interesting." Zuko put a hand to his heart, wondering if he'd notice if it stopped beating altogether. "An eternity… is a really long time."

"It is," Setsuya agreed, pressing kisses against the other's flesh. "Time to learn and thrive, or time to deteriorate and suffer. Regrets are always with you, but you eventually find something to live for. I found that people would trust me and follow me should I lead them. And now, I've found you." They shared a deep kiss, before Setsuya parted them and whispered against the other's lips, "But before I forget, what's this about you promising Khai freedom?" Setsuya could have explored the teenager's mind to find the answer just as easily, but found conversation a clearer, fairer way of communicating.

Zuko expression immediately turned into one of guilt. "I-I just… I really needed a question answered and I thought the only way he would take me seriously was if I offered him the single thing he cares about."

"I'm just not quite sure you should have been promising such things without consulting me first. Who knows what you'll be using my authority to get next!" Setsuya's tone was playful, but Zuko's eyes flickered with shame.

"I'm sorry, Setsuya. I figured you would release him after Ravindra's forces were destroyed anyway. Forgive me?"

"Of course. Care to tell me what question you wanted answered so dearly?"

"I asked him how Ravindra… I suppose, how Ravindra turns good people bad."

Setsuya was quiet for a long while. He wrapped an arm around his lover, bringing their bodies flesh-to-flesh before whispering into the other's ear, "I understand." He considered telling Zuko about his findings at Ravindra's stronghold, but he decided against it. Ryuichi may very well be alive, and he didn't want to taint the air with despair. _Time will tell_.

Zuko dozed off in his arms after only a few minutes, sleeping with the face of an angel. Setsuya's angel... He kissed the young man on the forehead, before squirming out of his arms and dressing silently. He used the remainder of the concealing plant he had in his cloak to mask to scent of their time together. They would no doubt be teased by all if it was found that they'd been desperate enough to commit such acts in a closet.

xXxBloodlustxXx

The following day, as much as Zuko had tried to avoid it being so, was one of moral conflict. After Yoshiro had grudgingly deemed him ready to face the lava, he'd sat in the familiar closet and meditated for hours upon hours. His efforts may steal away many lives. Zuko had never had the need to kill a man before. Now, he was being asked to kill men, women, and possibly children younger than himself. An eternity of meditation couldn't prepare him for this. Over and over he reminded himself of how many people may die if he did not carry out his plan. Over and over again he wondered if that was a mere justification for what he was being asked to do. Perhaps fate would decide - he would do his job, and if Ravindra's people received the aftereffects of the blow, so be it.

Still, the terror he felt could not be described when Setsuya knocked on the door and whispered, "It's time." Zuko did not allow the fear to seep into his aura, not until he was relieved of the population's silent stare of mixed pity, fear, and wonder. Their walk through the forest was a tense one, and neither had any words to comfort the other. Setsuya settled for wrapping a secure arm around the other's waist. The boy's stride was oddly confident for someone in his position. Their restored bond was one of great strength, serving as their conviction. One's emotions, thoughts, and intentions were read with ease by the other. They shared their greatest fears and their deepest hopes without so much as uttering a word, sharing seemingly spontaneous gestures of affection and support.

"It may take some time for the lava to show up," the vampire lord began. "I'm not sure when they plan to erupt the volcano." Setsuya stroked the young man's hair in an attempt to ease his worry, but to little avail.

"Alright." Zuko bit his lower lip, his heart racing. Sitting and waiting for hours until lava rushed down the hallway to greet them? That didn't sound like a very agreeable plan at all. "If they desire to flood the underground city… There's going to be a lot of lava to bend, isn't there?"

"I'm afraid so. But don't be scared. You have the endurance; I've witnessed it." Setsuya winked, nudging the rock forward that revealed the hidden stairs descending beneath the ground. Zuko blushed, punching the man in the arm before following him down into the cavern. It was eerily silent, and Setsuya inhaled deeply every few steps to ensure that there were no enemy forces lurking about. It was obvious when they'd reached the tunnel they were searching for- in the distance it seemed to reach a dead end, before which multiple passageways were closed off to direct Zuko as to which channel to guide the lava through.

"I'm nervous," he confessed aloud, staring into the darkness from which a deadly element could emerge at any time.

"I know." Setsuya took Zuko by surprise by kissing his hand and seating himself down on the floor. "You have reason to be."

The teenager followed the suit, his voice soft as he murmured, "You mean to stay with me, don't you?"

"I'm not going to leave you." Setsuya's tone was so simple, almost carefree. He leaned against the wall, allowing Zuko to crawl between his spread legs and rest against his chest.

"You could be hurt."

"I won't be."

"What if I can't bend the lava?"

"You will."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have absolute faith in you."

"You're frustrating me!" Zuko cried, shaking his head as Setsuya's arms tightened around him. "I could screw this up! You have a population to lead! If I fail-"

"You won't fail." Setsuya cupped the boy's face from behind, leaning forward to whisper into his ear, "You can do this. You _will _do this."

Zuko had to cast away his fear to understand what it was Setsuya meant by his words. He didn't mean to put pressure on him, or pretend to hope for the best. The vampire lord truly believed that he could prevail. No, he didn't 'believe'. He _knew_. The teenager's heart, filled with worry and disbelief, melted into one of confidence and determination. Setsuya was right. He was meant to do this. He was a firebender for a reason, and this was it. They continued to wait, both more at ease now. The younger focused on Setsuya's fingers twirling around the roots of his hair, which were beginning to grow out into his natural dark brown.

"When I met you, I didn't really like you." Setsuya glanced down, the sudden words leaving him speechless. Zuko continued to speak, as though talking to himself. "You read me too easily, and I hated that. You could tell me things about myself that even I hadn't realized. It's not a good feeling, finding out that you don't know as much about yourself as you thought you did." The teenager stared at the ground, his palms resting on the other's thigh. "It took me a little while to realize that I didn't know myself at all. I'd let people define me for so long, I lost my identity. I was _so _focused on the person I was supposed to be, I lost sight of who I am. This bond… It's helped me understand that sometimes it takes another person to help you come to grips with yourself." Zuko turned around and knelt before the other, delivering a tender kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Setsuya."

The vampire lord was shocked among all other emotions. Finally he managed to whisper, "You speak of me as though I've done some great deed. You are the one who brought radiance back into my life- I am a better person because of you. You have washed the bitterness and resentment of my past away, and history no longer stands between me and the future. The Setsuya I was when I was a mortal, the one who could smile at will and express love with ease… I thought he was dead. But you, Zuko, have shown me that he was alive and well, only in a different form. Beloved, you are my miracle."

_Miracle…_

They shared another kiss, only to be interrupted by the rushing sound of dirt as the entrance to the underground cavern opened. Zuko leapt to his feet, departing his lover only after a gentle squeeze of the hand. Setsuya stood a few feet behind him, glaring at the tunnel as though daring it to emit any dangerous elements. Sure enough, fiery orange streams of lava gushed into the tunnel and made its way toward the two, moving far too quickly to be of a natural flow.

_Command the lava, and it will defy me. Fear the lava, and it will overtake me. I am an equal to the lava, neither weaker nor stronger than it. My will is righteous, my heart is strong. The elements exist not to serve, but provide. _

"Setsuya?" Zuko glanced back at his soul mate, whose unwavering bravery held no boundaries.

"Yes, my love?"

"Help me breathe."

The vampire nodded, understanding of the request. The teenager relinquished control of his breath to the other, who closed his eyes and focused on maintaining a steady flow of oxygen in and out of their lungs. The support supplied by their bond allowed Zuko to focus solely on his struggle. As the thick stream of lava approached them, the younger held out an arm.

_If this is your will, Spirits, I carry it out for the sake of the world. _

And their will it must have been. The moment Zuko saw the element curve to the guidance of his hands, he praised every spiritual being he could think of. Setsuya never moved an inch, his entire self devoted to supporting his soul mate. An hour passed, an hour of diligence and control. His arms should have been aching by then, yet he continued to channel the lava with consistency. One wrong move would have had the fiery blood of the volcano dousing them, yet they stood strong. When the flow finally diminished and the last ounce of lava was steered into the tunnel, Zuko fell to his knees in utter relief, his entire body trembling. Setsuya embraced him from behind whispering over and over again, "Thank you, thank you so much." They shared a deep kiss, and the vampire murmured against his lips, "Will you be alright?"

Zuko wordlessly nodded, relishing the cool touch of his lover. "Yes, I'll be fine. You can run ahead to where the population is situated. I'll catch up."

Setsuya gave him another thankful, tender kiss. "Factors such as what remains of Ravindra's people and whether or not they approach us will determine our position. If you can't find us, lock yourself up and wait. Don't go anywhere near a vampire you don't recognize." With this the man sprinted off in the other direction, disappearing out of sight within a few moments. Zuko rested his body against the earthen wall as his exhaustion caught up with him. He'd done it. He'd bended lava, strengthened by the bond of spiritual love. He wouldn't think about the possible lives he may have taken. It was too much to bear all at once. Instead, he stumbled to his feet and began limping toward the exit without much haste. Almost immediately he desired to sit back down- his arms cramped and his legs ached. Nevertheless he trekked on, every step bringing him closer and closer to uncertainty.

xXxBloodlustxXx

_Setsuya would always remember the way they stared at him. He had burned Master to a pile of ashes and stood up against the malicious Ravindra. Every population needs a leader, especially those with massive capability to destroy. He couldn't protest. He couldn't accept. All he could do was suffer under the stare of the fifteen or so vampires around him. What did they expect him to do? He couldn't lead anyone! He could barely meet the gaze of another person. Perhaps it was not Setsuya they believed in so much as what his actions stood for: Righteousness in the center of pure evil. _

_Within minutes Setsuya found himself occupying his Master's desk, making changes left and right. Feeding schedules, blood policies, patrols… Deep within himself, whether it had been forced or coaxed out, was a man who could take charge if only for the sake of the wellbeing of others. He created laws others were glad to follow. He ensured the living quarters were livable and free of corpses. He discovered their weakness against fire, methods of suppressing insanity, and how to feed off of animals. He led the Kyuuketsuki, bidding with the Firelord and sacrificing everything to keep their presence hidden and safe from mortals. _

And now they stared at him again, two factors altered. There were more pairs of eyes, and failure was no option. He and his followers reached the edge of the forest, having yet to catch a single scent of Ravindra or a foreign vampire. There didn't seem to be any chaos or upheaval occurring in the town, leaving them to wonder if Zuko's efforts had sufficiently wiped out their forces.

"We'll split up into the two designated troops, twenty each," Setsuya ordered his assembly, each successfully concealed atop or behind a tree. The rest of the vampires had been relocated not far into the forest, should their help be needed. "I will lead the troops approaching head-on into the city, and Hayate will lead those heading around to the opposite side. Do not let yourselves be seen by mortals." They sprinted forward silently, Setsuya fingering the flower that lay deep in his pocket. _Something doesn't feel right. _

xXxBloodlustxXx

Zuko trudged toward the hideaway, noting that it was abandoned. Vampires were authoritative and demanded a certain presence about them. It was obvious when it had disappeared. _They probably went toward the city. _He called out to Setsuya, who responded immediately, much to his delight.

_Where can I find you? _

_We're headed into the city right now. There are no signs of Ravindra or his people yet. Take a rest- you needn't join us yet. _

_You seem troubled. _

_We're going to have to be careful to avoid mortal eyes. _

_Don't worry. If they aren't aware of your presence by now, chances are they'll never be. _

Zuko sighed, curling his arms around his legs and resting his head on his knees. Perhaps a small nap would serve him well…

"Isn't there a lot going on for you to be snoozing?"

Zuko jerked back awake at the sound of a familiar voice. He glanced up in disbelief to see Ryuichi leaning against the tree, staring down at him with the faintest trace of a smile. His shock surrendered to joy as he leapt up and embraced the man around the middle. "Ryuichi! You're alive!"

The scarlet-eyed vampire smiled, shaking his head at the younger. "Of course I'm alive. It helps to be on the other side of the door when your fortress is being overrun by lava." Zuko's questioning look prodded him to explain, "Ravindra imprisoned me when I didn't bring you back. I escaped with the help of a friend and found out what you and Setsuya planned to do. So, I headed back this morning and blockaded a few of the secret entrances Setsuya's guards never found. I was on the scene only a few minutes ago. Only five vampires escaped alive, Ravindra being one of them."

Zuko felt an odd mixture of relief, sadness, and worry. "I see." He kept Ryuichi in a tight embrace, as though he feared the man might disappear. "Thank you," he murmured, causing the man's eyes to flicker to the ground.

"Oh, Zuko…"

_How can you possibly still show me kindness? _

"Will you accompany me out of the woods?" Zuko asked, his eyes glistening with a renewed determination. "I'm sure they can retain the vampires easily, but I want to be there if they need me."

"Of course. We should hurry if we want to get there by the time Setsuya intercepts them." In accordance to Ryuichi's suggestion, they walked swiftly through the forest with the vampire's sense of smell and Zuko's bond as their guide.

"Does this mean you'll be remaining with the population?" Zuko asked hopefully, receiving a sad smile in return.

"You know that's not possible. I'm in exile. Besides, I couldn't trouble you or Setsuya, not after the ways I've hurt you."

"Setsuya came looking for you." This caught Ryuichi's attention. "I found out while we were reestablishing our bond. He went to search for you yesterday, because he knew how much it meant to me that you were safe. He couldn't find you, and thought the worst just as I had. There was so much pain in his heart, Ryuichi."

"I thought… I thought he hated me."

"Love is not meant to eliminate compassion. He wants you safe and sound as much as I do. Please, Ryu. Come back with us."

The vampire was silent for a long while. He understood now, why he had fallen in love with each of the men in turn. They had levels of understanding and love that many could hardly fathom. Both were beautiful, inside and out. "If I can speak two words to Setsuya without being suffocated… I may beg for his forgiveness and see where it takes me. Granted, I still have to make it up to _you_."

"Make it up to me? Well, I just want my sparring partner back. Then we'll call it even." Zuko cast the man a smile as they fell silent, the edge of the forest coming into view.

Ryuichi's breath hitched. "There's a group of vampires up ahead. I recognize them, they're of Setsuya's coven. I'll go around them and meet you on the gravel path leading into town." Zuko nodded, clearing his throat meaningfully.

When the vampires saw him, their expressions were ones of relief and joy. "Setsuya informed us of the good news!" one of them called out. "You were able to channel the lava!"

Zuko nodded, forcing a smile onto his face. Though it really wasn't their fault, he was somewhat resentful toward these people for intimidating Ryuichi to such an extent. _There, there. It's only because they are fond of Setsuya. _"It's true. I'm going forward to meet up with the group in the ci-… in the city." Zuko felt a terrible sinking in his chest. Setsuya was in trouble. He closed his eyes and allowed Setsuya's vision to become his own. Once overcoming the shock of the clarity and definition of the man's sight, he saw what had made his lover's heart twist- Ravindra, furious and heaving, surrounded by four equally fuming vampires. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko noticed Setsuya's followers snarling, daring them to come any closer.

"Do you need us to accompany you?"

Zuko was already running ahead, glancing back to shout, "No thanks!" Ryuichi was waiting for him near the walls surrounding the town, reading Zuko's expression clearly.

"What's wrong?"

"They've met Ravindra's forces," Zuko called, dashing forward. "In the underground bunker. We need to hurry." Ryuichi nodded, drawing his hood over his eyes. The vampire guided him through the city on the fastest route. After only a minute, Zuko hissed to the other man, "This is taking too long! Can you carry me?"

Ryuichi nodded, sweeping the teenager into his arms and warning him, "We'll go pretty fast." Before the younger could answer, he felt a whoosh of air and saw a stream of flying colors. They came to a sudden stop, and his stomach lurched.

"…Shit." Ryuichi let him down slowly, and the teenager stumbled back into the man's arms. "You weren't kidding," Zuko breathed. He shuddered, blinking several times to adjust his sight. They both turned to the direction of the alleyway, presumably toward the hidden entrance into the enemy's fortress. "Wait out here," Zuko instructed the vampire. He knew Ryuichi would try to brave the ridicule and accompany him, but there was really no cause for it.

"I'll be able to hear what's going on, so call for me if you need me."

Zuko nodded, rushing into the corridor where there was a mess of broken stones and disheveled dirt leading into the ground. He jumped into the underground cavern without a second thought, landing hard on his feet. Ravindra's bunker was layered with steel that reverberated ominously beneath his feet. The vampires were engaged in a battle almost too quick for the eyes to see, every motion a mere blur to his eyes. The status of the encounter was relayed into his head by Setsuya. Two of Ravindra's followers, a man and a woman, were already restrained by two people each, leaving their enemies clearly outnumbered three to five, now six.

Setsuya was currently engaged with Ravindra further down the hall, leaving four vampires to corner the final two adversaries. Zuko lunged forward, looking to drive one back with firebending. The vampire sneered, dodging the fire and dashing toward him. The distraction proved adequate for two allies to catch him by the arms and pin him to the floor. Zuko leapt toward his second opponent from behind, letting forth a stream of fire that imprinted harsh burns on her back. The woman let out a shrill cry of pain, indisposed along with the rest of her companions. The teenager sprinted down the hall to assist Setsuya, who was being fixed to the wall by a hand clutching at his throat. Even knowing that no such physical contact would harm his lover, Zuko would not have his soul mate treated in such a manner.

Ravindra saw him and withdrew, distraught upon finding that his followers were all thoroughly restrained. His eyes narrowed, flickering between Setsuya and Zuko as they took their stances on either side of him.

"It's time to let go, Ravindra," Setsuya said slowly, tilting his head at the man expectantly. "It's over."

"You will regret this! The Firelord will eradicate you no matter what! Even if he has to make your presence known to the entire world!" Ravindra's eyes sifted rapidly as he sought out a solution to his dilemma.

"We are innocent!" Setsuya growled. "Does the Firelord know how many deaths you have caused? He will not cause chaos for the sake of murdering a harmless people! This ends here."

Slowly, Ravindra's expression of terrible malice split into a sick smile. "Zuko… I smell Ryuichi on you." The teenager froze, his lips trembling. He could feel Setsuya's undivided attention turn to him. "Could it be that you've embraced the man, even after everything he's done to you? Do you love the man who so spitefully stripped you of your fidelity?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Zuko growled, his heart sinking in his chest. "You don't know what love is, you bastard!"

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it Setsuya? Being undeniably attached to a man who raped you, ravished you. I fear Zuko is undergoing the same sort of attraction."

Zuko pondered the man's words. The truth was, the teenager didn't know how he felt. Ryuichi was his friend, his companion. It was love that opened his arms for the man time after time. Love of a kindhearted nature, he'd thought. But what if Ravindra was right? What if it was a desperate, sick desire?

_Ignore him, Beloved. He speaks poisonous lies. Your forgiving nature arises from your compassion. You are too strong to be twisted around anyone's finger. _

Zuko nodded, the words cementing his determination. "I've had enough of your talk!" he hissed, clenching his hands in fury. "Surrender or I'll burn you to ashes."

Ravindra's eyes turned deathly cold as he surveyed the teenager, though the smile never left his face. "You'll soon meet your rightful end, you pathetic _mortal_."

A furious cry was heard, causing all three to glance back as one of the vampires once held captive lunged toward Setsuya. The vampire lord intercepted his attack with ease, locked hand-to-hand with the man. Before he could blink, Zuko felt the sensation of cold steel pressed up against his throat. Ravindra's free arm wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. Setsuya twisted his attacker's arm behind his back and shoved him into the floor, glancing up in horror to witness his lover perilous state.

"You've hindered me for the last time," came a whisper carried by a frosty breath near Zuko's ear. "Release my subjects!" Ravindra snarled, angling the blade so that a trickle of blood descended down Zuko's throat. "I have no qualms about killing him. He means nothing to me!" Setsuya wordlessly nodded, releasing the man he confined. His people followed the suit, all looking between Ravindra and Setsuya in terror. Zuko shuddered, stricken by fear and uncertainty. He wasn't worth anything to Ravindra now; he could be murdered in a heartbeat. Oddly, the first thought that came into his head was the pain Setsuya would endure should Zuko die. What was it, to be so deeply in love that you think of another's heartbreak before your own life? The released vampires flocked behind their leader, while Setsuya kept completely still. "Good. Now, Setsuya, you're going to do as I command if you want this young man to live to see tomorrow. Make any sudden unwanted movements and you'll be soaking in your darling's blood. That goes for you too, Ryuichi!" he called toward the entrance of the cavern. "I know you're listening in, you traitorous snake. I'll make you pay if it's the last thing I ever do!"

_Don't do what he says,_ Zuko pleaded with his mate. _Please, don't do it. Who knows what he'll make you do! _At the same time he pondered to himself, _Do you have an immediate death wish?_

Setsuya could not speak, frozen in dread and waiting for his instructions. "Onto your knees!" Ravindra commanded, and so the vampire complied. "You!" He glanced over his head to address one of Setsuya's followers. "Use these-" He tossed a pair of manacles from his robes onto the floor near the vampire lord. "And lock him up."

"No! Stay where you are!" Zuko cried, ignoring the increasing pressure of the knife to his throat. "Don't listen to him!"

The woman looked hopelessly to Setsuya, who nodded his head abruptly. She conceded, handcuffing her lord with pain etched across her face. Ravindra pushed Zuko forward, keeping the weapon flush against his skin. "Now, make sure they're tight," he muttered, prodding the boy forward.

_Not to be ironic, but… _"Bite me."

_Do as he says, Zuko. Everything will be alright. I can escape captivity; there is no coming back from death. _Zuko felt his throat close and tears threaten his vision. He knew Setsuya was right, but there was no telling what they'd do to his soul mate. He could only feel reassurance radiating from the vampire lord, leading him to believe there were hidden emotions beneath the surface. _Trust me, Zuko. Do whatever Ravindra wants. Please… _

Zuko reached out a hand and gave the chains a tug. "Happy now?"

"Not quite." Ravindra smirked, inhaling deeply into the boy's neck. Setsuya shot the man a blood-freezing glare. "Kiss him." Zuko could only stare. "Go on, kiss him."

The teenager leaned forward, giving Setsuya a swift, tender kiss to the lips. The vampire lord seemed reluctant to let him part, prying open his mouth and engaging his tongue in a gentle dance. Zuko blushed in the view of so many, but returned the gesture with equal affection. "Setsuya…"

Ravindra yanked him back by his hair, keeping the dagger poised as he spoke. "I hope you enjoyed your kiss with your soul mate, young mortal. _Because it was your last._" He withdrew the weapon and threw Zuko to the floor, snatching Setsuya by the collar in his place. "You and I have a date with the Firelord," he muttered, dragging the man toward the entrance, shielded by his devotees. "Be content with this outcome!" he called to those who remained in the room. "Only one man must die now, in place of a whole civilization." Setsuya glared silently at his subjects, ordering them to remain where they were. His expression did not betray his fear of what was to come.

When Zuko regained his bearings, he stumbled upward and dashed after their enemies only to come across an empty alleyway. Within seconds Ryuichi was at his side, embracing him with a whisper, "He can't get away with this. We'll go after him, don't worry." Zuko's mind barely registered the words of comfort.

_He took Setsuya to the Firelord… He took away my Setsuya…He'll be killed…_

"Ryuichi." Hayate's cold voice penetrated the air. It was apparent that all that kept him from lunging at Ryuichi and throttling him was the teenager in his arms. Somewhere in the back of his mind Zuko desired to defend the vampire, but his mouth could not form the words necessary. His heart was heavy in his chest with hopelessness, leeching away the last ounces of strength.

"Let's not get into a dispute here," Ryuichi said harshly, holding the young man close to his chest. "Our priority is finding Setsuya, no? I'll seek them out and report back to you. Rally the population. We'll storm the damned palace if we have to." Hayate obviously did not enjoy being ordered around, but one look into Zuko's eyes had him nodding.

"Of course. We'll be ready and waiting."

"I'm coming with you, Ryuichi." Zuko left no room for argument or further delays. Ryuichi could only nod, conceding to carry the teenager throughout the city once again. He did not overlook the silent word spoken by his lips:

'_Hurry_'.

Zuko could feel his companion's fear and despair, but there was an overwhelming degree of bravery and endurance in his aura that it caused his heart to ache. He understood that sensation now- it was the willingness to suffer and die to protect that which you love. Zuko had experienced it when he had faced the blood of the volcano, and now Setsuya held the same virtue. At the same time, there was a serious risk that accompanied this merit. It meant that Setsuya was ready to pass from this world in order to satiate the forces that threatened his people and beloved. Zuko, on the other hand, wasn't willing to stand by and let that happen.


	19. To Die

**(A/N: You wanna know the best thing about sticking Zuko with original characters, particularly males? Staying out of Kataang/Zutara debates. Take that, society. _OnexLostxSoul_ has spoken.**

**If you get a chance, check out _Call to Kinship _by InfernumEquinomin, another ZukoxOMC story. Excellent taste and development in original characters. You won't regret it.)**

Maximum security prison. Iron cell, twenty-four inch layers of metal. Impenetrable. Six guards surrounding the room every minute of every day. Eight floors above sea level, no windows to speak of. And here is where Setsuya stood, for his knotted stomach would not allow him to sit. No one knew his name or status; only that he was a highly dangerous criminal with murderous intent. Ravindra had brought him before the Firelord handcuffed and gagged, a pathetic and humiliating state. Immediately they struck a deal: In place of the faulty attempt at exterminating the population, Ravindra would offer Setsuya's life. His people, lacking organization, would eventually fall apart and give reason for force to be used against them. Ravindra and his followers would remain untouched as long as they 'continued' to feed off of animal blood, and they could live in the underground cavern in their uninterrupted luxury. Both, no doubt, had intentions to betray the other. Ozai would eventually murder them off when his need for an inlet into vampiric life ended. Ravindra would slit Ozai's throat when he recuperated his strength. Either way, Setsuya was to be silently executed the following dawn according to custom.

Eleven hours. He had eleven hours until he was scheduled to die. Fear penetrated his soul, wrapping around his heart and squeezing him senseless. Resurrected demons clawed at his heart, ones he'd suppressed thinking they did not require his consideration. What would happen to his soul when he died? What would happen to his soul _mate_? He gave an experimental knock on the metal, and a hopeless _clang _reverberated in the cell. There was no way to escape. There was no way anyone could rescue him. He was going to die.

_Setsuya? Setsuya, where are you? _

The vampire closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind and focus on the unexpected presence of his soul mate. Zuko was standing with Ryuichi at the base of the prison, trying to assess the situation as they crouched in the shadows an abandoned international embassy. His heart ached at the very sight, knowing that he would have to turn his determined lover away.

_Don't try to reach me. I've heard the guards talk. There's never been a prisoner under such security levels outside of the Boiling Rock. _

_I'm not going to let them kill you. I know the style these buildings were constructed in. We can use the air vents to get to you. What floor are you on? What's your cell number?_

_Zuko, you don't understand. Even if you could break me out… I'm here in place of my people. Firelord Ozai has settled for my life. If I escaped, he would wage war without restraint against us. Killing me is the last chance he has of trying to destroy the vampire population quietly and without chaos. If it fails, he will burn us all. In the event of my death, I have faith that Hayate will keep the vampires invisible and in order._

_You… You're surrendering your life?_ Zuko was starting to sense his intentions, and Setsuya could feel the teenager's heart shattering. _You're giving in?_

_Better me than all of us. Better me than you. _

_Don't you dare say that! _Setsuya could feel the other's tears as he was submerged in their combined sorrow. _I would rather die than live without you! _

_No, don't speak of such things. _Setsuya's words were drenched with regret. He was slowly killing the one he loved, tearing out his heart and ripping it slowly into pieces.

_I always thought that, if either of us had to deal with the death of the other, it would be you. I'm not as strong as you are, Setsuya. I can't live knowing I'll never again feel your arms around me. _

Setsuya would have helped the teenager regain his composure and think logically; if only he was any calmer. He kept his words and tone soft in an attempt to ease their pain. Ten months ago, he would not have considered death an enemy. Perhaps he might have regarded it as a relief. But now that he knew Zuko…this was injustice. _My love, you are stronger than you realize. I know that my choice may seem selfish; it will be harder on you than anyone else. But your heart will overcome the grief and you will survive. I am dying so that you and my people might live. Please, honor this sacrifice. _

Zuko did not speak for a long time, struggling with his anguish and resentment. Setsuya did not blame him- he knew what it was like to lose a lover and friend. The younger was able to tame the tide of emotions long enough to choke out, _I love you. _It masked the torturous plea of, 'Please, don't leave me.'

_I know, my dear. I love you too. Zuko… Ryuichi is there with you. Please, ask him to promise me that he will take care of you as I would. _The vampire expected resistance to the request. Zuko carried it out without hesitation. The teenager truly understood their predicament, it seemed.

_He promises. _

_I know that he loves you, despite his error. You can nudge him back on the right path. Will you relay my words to Hayate as my successor?_

_Of course. _

_I pray that they will honor my will, as it is my last. No one is to harm or criticize Ryuichi, first and foremost. There will be no attempts to try and stop my execution or break me out of prison. Ravindra and his four followers still pose a threat. Be wary. Any further endangerment to the population such as feeding off of humans or revealing one's self to a mortal are now punishable by life in prison. And Hayate's word will be taken to heart as mine was. _Setsuya's hands were trembling as they gripped his frayed tunic with terror. These words were making reality all too real. He wasn't ready to die, not now. Now that he had Zuko…

_I won't forget. Setsuya, is there no other way? Can't we negotiate for your life? _

_There is nothing we can offer the Firelord that would appeal more than my death. We mustn't attempt to bargain with the devil. We'll end up even worse off than we are now. _

_There could be no worse situation. Do you want me to stay with you until… until…_

_No, my love. Don't make this harder on yourself than it already is. _

_I can't leave you so easily. I can't… I can't say goodbye this way. I feel as though I don't have a choice- the moment you die, my heart will give out. _

_I understand that feeling more than any other, and trust me when I say that it will pass. You are the living reminder of how a man's love can be reborn as time passes and the heart heals. Yours will do the same. Please, live for me. _Setsuya closed his eyes, calming his raging emotions. He focused on their bond, focused on the very being of his inconsolable lover and called out for him to do the same that they might communicate properly one last time. When he opened his mind's eye, there was only Zuko before him in the darkness. The teenager was stricken by sorrow, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to prevent himself from trembling. The vampire lord stepped forward, putting a hand to the boy's cheek. The sensation of his lover's flesh made him want to collapse. Zuko soaked in every moment, trying to make each second last for an eternity. He staggered forward, allowing himself to fall into the embrace of his welcoming lover.

"Never let me go," Zuko begged, resting his head against the man's chest. "Let's stay like this forever."

"There's nothing I want more..." Setsuya combed his hand through the other's hair, becoming increasingly desperate. Their embrace tightened and he whispered, "Stay strong. I'll look after you even beyond death, I promise."

"Is it selfish that I want more than that?"

Setsuya shook his head, his own tears falling and intermingling with those of his soul mate. "No. I don't think so." He tilted the other's chin upward, bestowing a gentle kiss upon his lips. They held each other close, neither willing to release their embrace. The longer they stood connected, the more their hearts ached. Setsuya's arms fit perfectly around that slender waist, too perfectly. Zuko melted into the curve of his body, filling the emptiness of his being. The Spirits could not possibly intend to break such a union. "I love you so dearly," he murmured, relishing the warmth he would soon be denied.

"I-I love you too." Zuko's voice wavered as he nestled his head into the other's neck. The young man's hands traveled Setsuya's body, as though trying to memorize his figure and imprint it into his mind. The vampire could sense the other trying to summon his courage into a slippery grasp. If he died, Zuko's heart would fair no better than his own after he'd been separated from Kuzon. Setsuya couldn't bear the thought of his significant other enduring such torture for so long. "I'm sorry," the teenager whispered, his hands clasping the other's robes. "You don't deserve this. You do your best to protect humanity and this is how they repay you?"

Setsuya shook his head, pressing a kiss against the other's forehead. "No, they honor me. I would much rather die in the line of duty than allow the years to bring me to madness. Don't pity me, my love. I've had more than my share of time on earth." He saw Zuko turn his head, trying to hide the pain that was bringing him to pieces. Setsuya knew then that it was time to bid his lover farewell. Even parted by space, their bond would unite them. What once brought them joy and comfort would now tear them apart hour by hour. "Zuko…"

"Don't ask me to leave you. I can't do that. I understand your decision, but I can't leave you here to face your death. Not on your own."

"Please, Zuko. You've left your body vulnerable in enemy territory. If you linger any longer…" _It will only pain us more. _

"I don't want to abandon you." Their embrace tightened. _Nobody should have to die alone. _Zuko choked back a sob.

Setsuya kissed him gently, before caressing his cheek with a whisper, "I want you to return underground and relay to Hayate what I've said. Then, I want you to lie down in our bed and close your eyes. I'll contact you then. Promise me, my love."

Zuko inclined his head in question, but he could not read the other's intention. "I promise, Setsuya." He hardly noticed the glistening tears trickling down his cheeks until his vampire companion kissed them away. Setsuya felt his own eyes sting as he cradled the younger in his arms. Zuko reluctantly returned to his own mind with a final, tender kiss.

"Thank you. I don't feel so alone anymore."

_Ten hours. _

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ryuichi was concerned. Zuko had shut his eyes ten minutes ago with the intent of asking Setsuya of his position in the fortress. The teenager was now trembling and convulsing with tears, after asking Ryuichi if he would be willing to care for him as Setsuya would. Something wasn't right. The young mortal finally opened his eyes, stifling shaky breaths. The vampire kept his mouth shut until the other was ready to speak, startled when Zuko flung himself into his arms and silently cried. Ryuichi shushed his tears, combing his fingers comfortingly through his hair. "What's the matter? What did he say?"

Zuko couldn't stop the trembling of his body as he fought for words. _I have to be strong. For Setsuya. _"I-It's over. Setsuya is surrendering his life to slake the need for a scapegoat. He'll… He'll be ex-executed at dawn."

"No." Ryuichi's terror manifested itself plainly on his face. "No! That's not possible! He can't just… just…" _Die. _Setsuya was never supposed to die. He was supposed to survive on and protect the population. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one people look up to. He was supposed to love the beautiful mortal boy and live with his soul mate for an eternity. It occurred to Ryuichi then, that the pain Zuko was undergoing was greater than any he could dare to imagine. There was no single person who would feel greater loss and suffering. _Setsuya is all he has left in this world. _Ryuichi could not dwell. There was only one road to take, and that was making sure Zuko kept to his right mind. But what could he possibly _say_? To his fortune, the teenager broke the silence in a cracked voice.

"Setsuya told me his last wishes. I need to speak to Hayate."

Ryuichi paused with uncertainty, trying to maintain his composure. "Are you sure you don't want to take a little time to rest?"

"No. I-I promised Setsuya." _If I stop moving, I'll break down._ Ryuichi kept a tight arm around his friend's waist as nightfall approached. He couldn't think of a single thing to say, but it seemed that the teenager merely required his presence. The vampire felt his unbeating heart clench when he looked upon the grief-stricken boy, aching with the pain of knowing that a friend faced such unbearable circumstances. No one should ever have to lose a lover, least of all a soul mate. "I don't know what to do," the teenager whispered, unable to stop his shaking. He repeated the words to himself, his eyes empty of their usual gleam. "I don't know what to do."

Ryuichi wanted to say everything was going to be alright. He wanted to comfort Zuko with words of false hope. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was supposed to be. But things could never be as they once were … _and it's my fault. _

The walk back to the forest was agonizing. They passed human after human; working, playing, going about their lives. None of them understood the sacrifices being made to ensure that their lives would remain unchanged. Fear was woven deeper and deeper into Zuko's conscience with every step he took. How could he tell so many people that their adored leader was to die? Hayate met them at the edge of the woods, weary and desperate for news. The vampires of the population were hidden, stationed amongst the trees and shadows and waiting for their instructions. It was just as well- they listened to Hayate as they listened to Setsuya. The teenager could barely force his lips to form words, let alone say the words he meant to. Ryuichi kept a comforting arm around Zuko's shoulders, as the young man struggled to speak.

"Setsuya, h-he isn't…" The pressure of a hundred invisible vampires listening in on his words was beginning to take its toll. Before he could utter another syllable, an unexpected wave of valor steadied him, courtesy of his soul mate. He took a deep breath- if a man facing death was more stable than himself, he could certainly mend his heart for the time being. "Setsuya is under the custody of a Fire Nation prison now. His own death is serving to compensate for the failed destruction of the population. He has relayed to me his wishes for you to follow." A tense pause as Zuko quieted his voice to a weak whisper. "He doesn't want anyone to attempt to rescue him or interfere with… with his sentencing." Audible gasps sounded from the hidden vampires, shushing noises from others. Hayate's expression remained frozen. "Any vampire who feeds off of a human or otherwise endangers the population's wellbeing can now face a lifetime in prison. It's a dangerous time, and he pleads you to be wary of Ravindra and any of his followers that might remain. Your word, Hayate, is to be honored as Setsuya's was. You are to be the population's leader. And…" He cupped a hand over his mouth so only Hayate could see the silent words: _No harm to Ryuichi_.

Hayate nodded in affirmation, though one could see the strain written across his face. "I understand," he whispered, though one could tell that he could not believe the words that were passing across his own lips. "We will honor our Lord's last will," he called aloud, his eyes trained on Zuko. "We will return to our underground home, save for hunting group four. They will seek out any signs of Ravindra and his followers. Upon their return, a community-wide meeting will be held to plan our Lord's vigil. Take the next few hours to reflect and grieve as you see fit. The council members may be carrying out a census to ensure everyone is accounted for." Mutters of protest and inquiry followed his statement.

'_We can't just leave him to die!' _

'_How do we know the boy's telling the truth?'_

'_Setsuya wouldn't give up without a fight!'_

The objections died down quickly as the reality of the situation set in. Setsuya was _dying_ for them. These were the last orders he would ever issue, and could not be disobeyed. In swift flashes vampire after vampire returned to their home, the safety of their residence all the more cherished. "Thank you, Zuko," Hayate said, nodding at the overcome young man. "I understand that this is difficult for you above anyone else. Your home will indisputably remain with us. We shall manage any unsettled details at a later date." He turned his attention to Ryuichi, his gaze cold and unyielding. He put a stiff hand the man's forearm, jerking him forward to hiss in his ear: _"Harm a single hair on his head, and you die a terrible death." _

Ryuichi nodded, though he knew no amount of reassurance could possibly persuade the man of his good intentions. Hayate cast one last sympathetic glance at Zuko before returning to the population he was now to lead. The teenager remained frozen, his fists clenching in an attempt to control his shaking. He forced his lips to move: "Ryuichi?"

"Yes?"

"I… I want Ravindra dead." Tears streamed down his face. "I know I shouldn't, I know it's wrong. But I want to see him burn." He broke out into a sob, shaking his head fervently. "What is wrong with me?" He melted into the other's arms, his breathing unsteady as he relinquished his control over his composure. _Why do I feel this way? _

"You're heartbroken," Ryuichi murmured, stroking his hair in a faulty attempt to soothe him. "Don't trust your emotions, Zuko. Just let yourself feel them, and they will pass no matter how troubling they seem." As though on command, Zuko collapsed in his grasp. The vampire enclosed the boy in his arms and allowed him to cry the many tears he'd held back until now. The teenager's heartbeat was terribly erratic as he struggled to breathe through his sobs. "Shh, shh. It's going to be alright… _I promise_." Ryuichi traced his own lips, wondering how he could swear on such words now. After a few minutes Zuko's tears dried, though the aching of his heart had yet to cease. Resentment, hatred, grief, regret, and terror tore at his soul until there was nothing left.

"Let's go back." Zuko sighed, weariness overtaking him. "I need to think."

"Rest would suit you better."

The teenager did not argue. They walked back together in a silence deeper than the peace of the forest or that of an undisturbed pond- it was a silence of anxiety and terror beyond what they had ever experienced, as though it pulsed through their bodies with each of Zuko's heartbeats. Once they reached the underground city, the young man passed wordlessly into Setsuya's room without so much as sparing a glance to his left or right. He thought he might have heard a voice calling his name, but he couldn't be sure. When Ryuichi remained stationary outside of the door, Zuko cast him a pleading look and tugged on his wrist with a whisper, "Please stay with me."

"Of course." The vampire consented, his uncertainty eased away. The door clicked shut, though the sound seemed louder than it ought to have been. Zuko reclined onto the bed and closed his eyes just as Setsuya had instructed him, while his friend sat on the edge in silent support. True to his soul mate's word, his mind's eye flickered open to reveal Setsuya sitting in Ryuichi's place. A sweet voice whispered, "Thank you, my love. Everything you've done means so much to me. Now, I'm going to ask you to do one last thing…"

"Anything." A pair of lips pressed tenderly against his own. "What can I do?"

"Sleep." Setsuya kissed each of his eyelids and combed a hand through his hair. "I love you, always and forever. Now, sleep." Zuko felt his anxiety melt away along with his coherent thought. He realized all too late what the vampire was doing- he was tapping into his consciousness and manipulating it, forcibly lulling him to sleep. His mind protested with all of its might, but he inevitably fell into a deep slumber.

_I'm sorry, my beloved. The last thing I want is for you to have to experience my death along with me._ _When you awaken, only the burden of the heart will be yours to bear._

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ryuichi looked upon the teenager, a great deal of sorrow piercing his heart. The young man fell asleep almost immediately upon hitting the mattress, his angelic face reflecting none of its former tension. Every ounce of pain Zuko felt seemed to subsequently leak into Ryuichi's chest and wrap around his heart. It felt unclean for him to say he still loved Zuko after what he'd done to the boy, but it was the truth even so. They shared their sorrow and there was no cure such scars. Ryuichi closed his eyes in meditation, trying to clear his head long enough for the tug at his mind to manifest itself into a comprehensible thought. He cast aside all fear, all hopelessness and came to a realization- something could be done. Something could be _done_ to stop this.

The fear was brushed aside like a feather at the hand of a hurricane. His desire that Zuko should once more smile out of true happiness overwhelmed his hesitation. He knew what he had to do. Ryuichi cupped the younger's face in his hands and kissed his left cheek, then his right. The mortal's eyes shifted only slightly in his sleep, innocence preserved in the midst of turmoil. "I'm so sorry for everything, Zuko. Rest peacefully; everything is going to be alright soon." He tore his trembling hand away from the human and clasped it to his mouth. He would have to hurry, lest his sudden courage give way to lesser emotions. Allowing himself one final glimpse of the serene figure, he walked into the corridor and shut the door firmly. He turned around, meeting eye-to-eye with the man he expected, yet hoped not to see.

"You came back." Takuya glared at him somewhat accusingly. "You led me to think I'd never see you again."

"I'm sorry, my friend. Had I been blessed with the ability to predict the future, I would not have deceived you." Ryuichi wore a sad smile, holding his arms out so that the other could step into his embrace.

"Smartass, huh?" Takuya lunged forward, slinging his arms around the man's neck with relief and joy mixed into his solemnity. "I'm just glad you're safe. It's true about Lord Setsuya, isn't it?" He buried his head into the other's neck with a sigh. "I want to say I don't believe it, but I would be lying- it is an almost predictable action of our honorable Lord. Zuko is so strong… How is he doing privately?"

"Not well, as to be expected. I have a favor to ask of you. Ravindra is still out there, and he'll come seeking Zuko for revenge. I know his game; he's predictable in the most unpredictable ways. Promise me that you won't leave his side for the next few hours. Just in case."

Takuya's face fell, giving way to horror. "That look in your eye… What are you planning to do?"

"Something stupid. Now promise me."

"But-"

"Promise!"

"Of course I'll stay by him! But please, Ryuichi, whatever you're-" His words were swallowed by a kiss, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other around his neck. Takuya melted into the intimate embrace, a soft moan of appreciation escaping his lips. The kiss was innocent, almost friendly, barely skimming the surface of his longing. They pulled apart, their foreheads grazing together as they held each other tight. Takuya finally gathered his courage and whispered, "I almost lost you once. Don't put me through this again." He could hear the selfishness of his words, but he could not summon his will to stop it.

_I knew it was never meant to be with anyone else._

"I know what I have to do now, at whatever cost. I have to make amends for my actions."

_Somehow, in the eternity that was handed to me…_

"There's nothing you can do!" Takuya fought unsuccessfully to suppress his desperation. "Please, Ryuichi."

_I assured my heart that it would someday be yours._

"Have faith in me."

_Now I understand that all the time in the world cannot forge a love that was not meant to be. _

"I do… I always have."

_I love you, Ryuichi. I love everything about you. Your confidence. Your heart. Your will. Even your brokenness. _

"Then let me do this. Zuko is asleep in his room; just watch over him and comfort him if he awakens."

_If only you were not so unlucky as to love those who cannot return it. If only _we_ were not so unlucky._

There were no promises of a hasty return, or any return at all. Ryuichi departed with one final embrace, without knowing the sentiment Takuya fostered for him. There was no need to make his destiny any more difficult to pursue. The musician's heart ached. He didn't understand, but he trusted. He trusted that Ryuichi was doing whatever he had to do, and things would turn out as they were meant to. He resented fate- so far, it had yet to play in his favor.

xXxBloodlustxXx

It was nothing less than a ritual. Every movement was vigilant and reverent. The grace with which Ryuichi conducted himself was beyond that of a vampire as he slipped past the outside guards as though an entity of the night itself. The small ridges and cavities in the circular stone wall served as his path, as he scraped his way by his fingernails to ascend the tower. He breathed deeply as he went, trying to sense the area where Setsuya's scent was most concentrated. He reached the vent on what he supposed was the seventh or eighth floor. The vents were terribly cramped- he was lucky he died fairly underfed. Grasping the steel vent tightly, he yanked it off of its hinges and hurled it into the city where it struck a building with a harsh clang that passed as mere ambient noise.

Ryuichi slid into the ventilation duct on his stomach, using his arms to draw himself forward. Cool air brushed against his face as he soundlessly crawled through the narrow pipes. He proceeded swiftly, passing over each vent beneath him like a trivial shadow. There was certainly no vent leading into the cell; he would have to come as close as he could. He finally halted above the room that was the most heavily guarded- six guards surrounding a single cell. He observed them through the barred shaft, four men and two women none of whom seemed particularly enthused about their night shift. But how was he to diminish the security to a more reasonable level?

Ryuichi dodged into an adjacent duct and removed the opening into the corridor separated from the objective room by a steel door. He crawled forward and delivered a few sharp blows to the duct, causing a sharp echo to reverberate off of the walls. Two of the lookouts burst into the room, the resonating acoustics baffling their sense of hearing. _Ah, the faithful buddy system. _After firmly closing the entryway, the guards followed the mysterious sounds further and further into the corridor until they passed through another door… Light on his feet, Ryuichi swept into the preceding hallway through the open vent and bent the handle of the door back. _That little investigation should keep them occupied for a bit. Four guards left. _

He repeated the procedure with haste, silently trapping two more unwary soldiers down the right corridor. _Two guards left. _Ryuichi slithered over the central chamber once again, noting through the cracks of the shaft that both the man and woman appeared uneasy. He scoffed, taking a deep breath- it was time to play ghost. He drew his cloak over his head and exhaled loudly through circled lips, mimicking a gentle breeze.

"D-did you hear something?" The man swallowed hard, glancing behind his shoulder. The woman didn't answer, incling her head as she strained her ears.

"_Up here, darlings." _

"Wh-what was that?!" The man's voice elevated to a squeak. "I heard something, I know I did!"

"Would you calm down?" They looked around furiously for the source of the voice.

"_Don't be afraid." _

"Agni!"

"What?!"

"Eyes! Up there, in the vent! A pair of red eyes, _red_! I saw them!"

A little louder this time… _"The same color as your sweet blood, my love." _

A loud crash was heard, presumably that of the guards' equipment tumbling to the floor, followed by rapid footsteps trampling down the hall. _Perfect. _His grave amusement peaked when he realized they had dashed into one of the corridors where they would find a door with a distorted, jammed handle. He kicked the vent open and swooped into the room, repeated the process on the final door. There wouldn't be much time now… Grasping one of the candle holders on the wall, he snapped off the sharpened metal edge and began picking at the lock on the door. Sweat began to bead along his neck as he fought to remain calm as a minute passed. He could hear a conversation taking place by the two parties on either side of the far corridor… _Click! _He sighed with relief, yanking open the door to reveal a bewildered Setsuya standing before him.

"Ryuichi! What are you doing here?!"

The scarlet-eyed vampire shook his head, running his eyes over the other's figure. "How many people have actually witnessed you? Who saw you in the palace and the penitentiary?" He shrugged his cloak off of his shoulders and onto the floor.

"Are you alone? Who sent you? I told them not t-" The frustrated vampire lord was silenced with a hand to his mouth.

"If you don't answer the questions, we're both going to die." The unyielding tone left no room for negotiation. Ryuichi proceeded to strip out of his outer robes, to other's puzzlement. Nevertheless, Setsuya complied and obediently answered the question.

"The Firelord and the single guard who escorted me here along with Ravindra. They're the only ones."

"Is the guard still around?"

"No, he works as one of the Firelord's most trusted personals. Guards the bedchambers against assassins, or so I heard."

"Good. Take off your clothes." Setsuya stared. "Get out of those clothes and put mine on!"

"What are you playing at?" the vampire lord demanded, grabbing the man by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Have you gone mad? If you're seen-"

"Setsuya, please!" Ryuichi's voice cracked, his desperation putting a halt to the other's scrutiny. "Do this for me. I haven't the time to argue with you. Trust me." Setsuya halted for a second, only a second, his hands trembling. All it took was a single look into the man's eyes. Wordlessly he stripped off his prison tunic and slacks, exchanging them with Ryuichi's robes. "I left Zuko in good hands," Ryuichi murmured as they pulled on each other's clothing. "I don't need to tell you how heartbroken he was." They both jumped when they heard the voices down the hallway elevate. "The door to the main chamber is jammed- it should give you a little time. The vent above us is open; you can reach it by climbing the wall. Try to replace it on your way out."

"My way out? Ryuichi, I'm not…" His lips froze, realization striking him. His protest returned at full force when he caught the gist of the man's plan. "No," he whispered, shaking his head viciously. "No, I can't do what you're asking of me. I _won't_."

"We can pull this off! Nobody knows what you look like, and the Firelord doesn't leave his throne room for anything let alone a damn execution." _And there will be no corpse to affirm. _

"I can't let you do this! This is my duty; it is _my_ life that they want."

"No, they want _a _life they think to be yours. No one has to know." Ryuichi bowed his head, unwilling to meet the other's eyes. He had disobeyed his lord's final orders, like the scum he was. He couldn't even accomplish honorable things without violating some sort of law… He shuddered when he felt a hand caress his unworthy figure, cupping his chin and lifting it.

"Look at me, Ryuichi." The sternness in Setsuya's voice dissipated, leaving only concern and affection. The vampire reluctantly conceded, meeting the solemn eyes of the other. "Why are you doing this?"

Ryuichi pursed his lips, taking a deep breath before speaking, "Because, for the first time in a very long time, I'm doing what I know is right. This is what _I _want for myself; I want to purify my soul and finally be at peace. I was close to ending it myself, so damn close if it wasn't for..." He froze, drawing a sharp breath. "I've found a more honorable way out, if you'll allow it. Let me die in your place." Saying it aloud was like shattering a thin layer of glass that protected actions from intentions. To his surprise, Setsuya brought the man into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"You're shaking…" It was a soft remark, as though commenting on a thought-provoking piece of artwork. He stroked the man's hair, allowing the younger vampire to rest a head on his shoulder. "You're not doing this for me, are you? You're doing it for Zuko." Ryuichi tensed, though Setsuya's voice remained gentle.

"I told you, I'm doing this for myself."

"If you were in it for yourself and yourself alone, there are many less complicated ways of ridding yourself of the burden of eternal life. You're here because Zuko's heartbreak is your heartbreak. I understand, Ryuichi. I know what it's like, on a very deep level." A crash sounded. One door had been unhinged. The younger vampire's eyes flickered, but Setsuya commanded his attention once again as he spoke. "I'm not angry with you. I'm just asking you to remember the effect your emotions have on your thinking. Get out of here while you can, and take care of Zuko. I'm giving you my blessing to… to take my place. He'll need you.

"No, he needs _you_. You're time on this earth isn't over, and you know it. I'm here, and Zuko is waiting for you. Get over your pride and _get out_."

"What if someone finds out that you're not me? It'll mean trouble for everyone."

"They won't! There will be only two people who see me after this- the exit guard and the executioner."

"I can't return knowing that you died in my place!"

"Chances are I'd die by Ravindra's hand or even my own. Please, the population needs your leadership, especially at a time like this. And Zuko needs your stability. He's lost everything! I won't let you lose him too." The door to the main chamber began to rattle and nearby muffled voices could be heard. Ryuichi bit his lip, flinging himself into the startled man's arms. His voice cracked as he whispered, "I just want you to know that I never hated you. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. The person that I really am despises the man who wanted to ruin your happiness." With this he shoved the unsuspecting Setsuya out of the cell door and quickly latched it.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Takuya's eyes never left the teenager, just as he had promised. He didn't know the kid very well, but he imagined he'd grow fond of him if they hung out a little more. Anyone who managed to infatuate Ryuichi longer than a single night must have an extraordinary amount of depth. Still, that fact couldn't hide that he was a little bitter toward the mortal runt. He had made several attempts at gently coaxing an oblivious Ryuichi into a genuine relationship. It had become so painful to drop such hints and receive no acknowledgement, he had resorted to avoiding his friend. And here this mortal struts forth and gains the vampire's favor without so much as batting an eye. The boy was thoughtful, reserved, quick-witted, comforting, skilled with weaponry- everything Takuya wasn't.

_I'd take up sword fighting if I could just commit. _

"Ngh…" The teenager moaned in his sleep, rolling onto his side and curling up protectively. His peaceful expression drew tension. Takuya sighed, petting the young man's hair.

"Don't worry; Setsuya is going to be alright. They'll both come back safe and sound." _They have to. _The only response was a slight quiver of the younger man's lips as he turned over onto his side. Takuya wasn't sure what Ryuichi was planning once he broke the vampire lord out of prison, but he could only pray that they could conjure up some sort of scheme to ease the Fire Nation's wrath. Nobody was out of the woods just yet. A knock on the door forced his attention away from his draining thoughts. Takuya opened the door to face Akane, who could not have seemed more terrified than if she was facing the end of the world. Rohan stood a few feet away, his figure strained with anxiety.

"Zuko's sleeping?" she asked softly, peering over his shoulder at the indisposed young man.

"I'll wake him up for you, if you want," Takuya lied. He'd resolved to let the teenager sleep for as long as the poor mortal pleased. There was no better recluse than that of the realm of slumber.

"No, no, no! We just wanted to make sure- oh, I don't know. Everyone is asking about him, wondering if he's okay. I only wish there was more we could do for him." She pursed her lips in an attempt to blink back tears. "It's terrible, this whole situation! Nobody knows what to do or say…" Rohan came up beside her and wrapped a stoic arm around her, his head bowed in silence.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Takuya sighed, glancing back at Zuko's motionless form amidst the dim candlelight. "After everything Setsuya and Zuko have done to ensure our safety... I had this wild idea that the good guys always come out on top. It seems the same rules don't apply here."

Rohan reached into the pouch slung across his shoulder and produced what appeared to be a snake. "It's Zuko's pet," he explained, addressing Takuya's curious and somewhat uneasy look. The vampire clearly did not want to hold the reptile, but reached out his arms faraway from his body and accepted the snake. "And _this_," Rohan began as he drew out a sword, "is his as well."

"I'll make sure he gets them." Takuya grasped the hilt of his sword, shuddering as the snake slithered up his arm and around his neck. Thanking the couple, he kicked the door shut and set the sword down by the teenager's bed. With a grimace he maneuvered the snake onto the floor and nudged it with his foot. "Go on. Go curl up in the corner, you slimy thing." The reptile seemed to give him a dirty look before, oddly enough, assenting to the man's instruction. _Docile beast. _He took his seat next to the teenager once again, vigilant just as he had promised. Takuya adjusted the blanket, wishing he could provide further comfort. _I feel more useless than spark rocks in a rainstorm. _

Zuko let out a sigh, shifting in the bed once again and edging closer to his companion. Takuya let smiled, reclining onto the bed and taking the slumbering mortal into his arms. "Come now, it's going to be alright. You're so lucky to have someone you love waiting for you. My love life has always been a flop." The teenager seemed a bit more restful at his touch and voice, leading him to continue drawling on. "I guess you could call me a flirt with the clothes and the winking and the whatnot. But I really don't think that's the reason I can't hold down a girl or a guy. Someone should be able to love me regardless. I just haven't found someone who can handle me, you know? But you, you and Setsuya are just perfect together. The way he looks at you... It's as though you complete his world. I'm sure you feel like that as well." His only response was the warmth breath barely tickling his throat.

"What is your secret, huh? Why do you have _two _vampires in love with you, and I can't even manage to bag one?" Takuya couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, you _are _cute. Perhaps it's the fact that you're royalty." He feinted a yawn, as though trying to fool himself of his own ease. "We'll just wait here for Ryuichi. I'm determined to take him aside outright and tell him how much he means to me. Meanwhile, Setsuya will be yours to love once again. Won't it be nice to embrace him after all of this mess?"

Takuya's nose twitched and his mouth pursed before morphing into a small smile. "What do you know…" His immobile heart seemed to leap and he sat up in the bed, inhaling deeply. "I knew you couldn't fail, Ryuichi." Setsuya's scent was strengthening, though Takuya knew the vampire lord would take his time returning to his quarters. He had quite a few people to answer to and things to straighten out. Takuya stayed close to Zuko, continuing to test the air and search for an entirely separate scent. Minute after minutes passed by, and the knot in his stomach grew tighter and tighter. He came close to darting out of the door and searching out Ryuichi, but he managed to restrain himself. He promised to stay near to Zuko, and Setsuya would certainly reach them soon enough and tell them where Ryuichi was. _He's probably just a little shy; he's still frightened that the population might not accept him. _

Setsuya's scent became gradually stronger, as though he was weaving and talking his way through cluster after cluster of vampires. Takuya's nails dug into sheets of the mattress, each minute weighing on his nerves. Each minute he failed to catch Ryuichi's scent. Minute and minute after minute after minute… He ignored the occasional word he caught here and there, his breath bated as he waited. The door handle clicked, followed by Setsuya's appearance in the doorway. Takuya shot up, a welcoming smile plastered onto his face. "There you are! My goodness, I never thought you'd make it all the way back here. I'm just looking after Zuko here like Ryuichi told me to! Is he coming along soon? I knew he wouldn't fail, I just knew he wouldn't! By the…" His words faded, giving way as he observed the expression on the other's face. Setsuya was distraught, his lips slightly parted as tears welled in his eyes. "H-He _is_ coming back? Soon, right? Because I really have to tell him something."

"Takuya…" Setsuya shut the door, his back turned from the other for a few moments. When he turned around, the deepest of sympathies was present in his face. He stepped forward, taking both of the man's hands into his own. He swallowed, the shaking in his voice not easily veiled. "Ryuichi has sacrificed a great deal to ensure my safe return. I'm afraid he took on what was to be my burden."

Takuya's smile faded, disbelief melded into his expression. "Y-You mean he's… he's…"

Setsuya's grip on the other's hands tightened. "Ryuichi snuck into the penitentiary in order to rescue me. He broke into my cell and switched places with me, knowing that a scapegoat would be necessary to protect the population."

"And you _let _him?!" Takuya clasped a hand around his mouth, shaking his head violently. "No, no! I'm sorry, that's not-"

"I understand." Setsuya opened his arms, allowing the trembling vampire to lunge into them and sob uncontrollably. "Shh, shh. I know, I know." As much as he wanted to greet his slumbering soul mate, Takuya needed his comfort more than anything. He sat down on an empty space on the bed, and the younger vampire fell to his knees and rested his head on the man's lap. Setsuya stroked the other's hair, whispering to him, "He told me that he wanted an honorable means of ending his life."

"I knew something was off when he left," Takuya groaned, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He was broken on the inside, you could tell. When he told me he wanted to make amends… I don't know if he's terribly courageous or just plain hopeless."

"With someone like you waiting for him, I doubt that a lack of hope was his motivation." Takuya glanced up at the man in slight wonder. Setsuya was usually too busy scolding him to offer him such words of kindness. "A vampire knows when his time has come; he alone knows how much of an eternity he can truly bear. Ryuichi channeled that knowledge and used it to save my life. I and countless others will hold his sacrifice in our hearts until we ourselves die."

Takuya's throat constricted as he whispered, "How long does he have then? Until dawn?"

"That's right." Setsuya sighed, brushing away the water droplets on his companion's face. "It's easy for us to think we failed him as a friend, but you and I both know that's not the case. The poison was too strong, even after we sucked it out."

"The moment I get my hands around Ravindra's neck, I'll make sure he pays!" Takuya swore, letting out another sob. "Damn him! Damn him to hell!" Setsuya silently agreed, though soothed the younger man for the sake of the sleeping teenager.

"Don't worry, you're not alone. You're about the sixtieth person to make that claim. Zuko is already prepared to go hunting for the bastard."

"Zuko… You probably want to wake him up. He'll be so happy."

_I wish I could grant you the same happiness. _"Why don't you come and meet with me when I get settled in my office?" Setsuya kissed the younger vampire on the forehead and rustled his hair. "I want you to keep in better touch with me. Zuko tells me you're a fantastic pianist. I lugged the instrument down here; I think I should get to hear you play it." He drew a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it into the hands of Takuya, who accepted it with an appreciative nod.

"Alright. Thank you, Lord Setsuya. I feel much more at ease knowing you're here."

The vampire lord nodded, sending the vampire on his way with an affectionate embrace. He worried about sending the poor thing out on his own, but there were certainly things he had to work out in his own mind. Takuya must have fallen in love under the worst possible circumstances. Why was fate so cruel? Setsuya finally turned back to Zuko, his heart aching and leaping with joy simultaneously. On one hand, he thought he'd never get to see his soul mate again. On the other hand, the cost to indeed secure such was unbearably painful to consider. He leaned over the bed, cupping the boy's face and kissing him awake. Zuko let out a soft moan, his sleepy subconscious prodding him to return the gesture. Within a few moments, the younger's memory jolted back to him. The teenager sat straight up, his eyes wide open. Zuko's lips parted in a few silent whispers as he reached out his hands and framed his lover's features in awe.

"Setsuya…" The teenager broke into a smile and thrust himself into the man's arms, tears of joy pooling in his eyes. "Setsuya! You're alive! Agni, you're safe in my arms! Never leave my sight again, never! I love you, I love you!" His grip tightened and he insisted on holding his lover for a good few minutes until his mind and emotions settled. As Zuko regained his consciousness and eased his nerves, he immediately realized something was wrong. "You're blocking me," Zuko murmured, not quite accusingly. He sat back, though his hands never left the other's shoulders. "You have news that you feel must be broken to me gently, and you've shed tears over it."

"I'm afraid that my freedom has come at a terrible price- the life of another." Setsuya's hand brushed against the other's cheek, and he braced the younger with his own courage. "Ryuichi took my place in the prison. He rescued me and assumed my identity so that he could die in my place."

If a heart had the potential to tremble, Zuko's certainly did so. The teenager's hands clasped against his mouth in horror as his mind rewound the words over and over. He shook his head, his body quivering as he whispered, "Ryuichi has… passed?"

"Not yet, but come dawn he will face execution under my name." He brought the other's hand to his lips and kissed it, his expression doused in sorrow. "I'm so sorry, my beloved."

Zuko's eyes fluttered shut as he ran through Setsuya's memories, making them his own. In doing so he made sure that his last recollections of Ryuichi would be those of honor and courage- the Ryuichi he knew and befriended, who had finally found his way again. He embraced Setsuya tightly, his tears intermingling with the other's as he whispered, "Spirits bless him. He's the angel who delivered you back to me. He knew it wasn't your time."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." Setsuya fell back onto the bed with a sigh, the teenager curled up next to him. He held the younger close, combing a hand through his hair soothingly. "I can't stand the thought of his dying in my place. He really does love you, Zuko. I gave him my blessing to take my place and make you happy. He gave up his last chance at becoming yours to ensure your happiness." He kissed the boy's forehead, locking into his gaze.

"Were it not for the thorn in my heart, I'd be the happiest man alive. The one I love is safe and sound in my arms. I only wish I could say the same for Ryuichi." They took the time to hold each other in silence. The last forty-eight hours had been the most trying of their lives, and the time alone was almost serene. Both could feel the other's pain, and it only accumulated in their beings. Setsuya shifted onto his side and his gaze rested on his soul mate's chest lined by his open tunic. The vampire leaned down and repeatedly kissed the flesh above the boy's heart, as though to heal the aches in his chest. He lifted his eyes to meet Zuko's with a distraught expression.

"Not working, is it?" Setsuya sighed, laying his head down so that he could listen to his lover's heartbeat.

"I'm afraid not, though your intentions are appreciated."

"And what are intentions without accompanying actions?"

"Mmm… Goodness of an intangible, invisible nature." Zuko stifled a yawn, prodding Setsuya to shift to the side of the teenager and take him into his arms. The younger melded into his form, weariness overtaking him resulting from a mixture of emotional strain and despair. The last thing he wanted was to use sleep as an escape, but his exhaustion kept his heart and eyelids feeling heavy.

"Go on and rest," Setsuya urged, kissing the younger on the cheek. "I promise that I'll be here when you wake up."

"You must be busy. You don't have to-" A kiss to the lips silenced him.

"Sleep peacefully. You'll have a clearer mind when you awaken."

Zuko nodded, allowing the tears stinging at his eyes to fall onto the pillow as he nestled into the comforting embrace. He could hardly believe what was happening. His best friend, his mentor, his inspiration would be de-… gone within a few hours. He could not bear the thought, for his heart felt as though it might burst in his chest. _I hope he knows that I truly forgive him. I hope he knows that I love him. Spirits bless him. _Zuko's throat tightened as he choked out through his tears, "An eternity is a long while. Maybe we'll meet him again, in another lifetime."

"It's possible, probable even. You and I met for a second time, didn't we?" Setsuya put a hand to the younger's forehead when he let out a sob that racked his body. "He isn't lost to our hearts, and he never will be."

That night and the following morning, the two lovers dwelled in the truths they had come to painfully learn about love:

Love was the antiseptic for a misled soul.

Love didn't act upon on two halves, but two wholes.

Love burnt the heart, twisted it, shattered it, and rung it free of any shards of hope.

It was a wonder in and of itself that Setsuya and Zuko had thrived in it for so long without critical damage. They had tamed the fire and relished its warmth; Ryuichi hadn't the strength alone to tame it, and was thus burned. Now, they would all share the pain.

xXxBloodlustxXx

As promised, Zuko awoke with his soul mate's arms wrapped tightly around him. He almost wished he could have slept a while longer, for dawn would pass in a little over an hour. The teenager departed his lover with a deep embrace to claim a little time alone. Without resistance from Setsuya, he ventured above ground to bask in the fresh air. He managed to find the stairwell leading to the coastal entrance, maintaining a small flame in his left palm to guide him across the shore. He sat just beyond the arch of the waves upon the sands, his legs occasionally brushed by the tide. Extinguishing the light, for he was out well past the nation's curfew, he settled back onto the sand and fixed his eyes on the sky above. The pitch-black sky was slowly being dyed a dark blue, causing him to tremble. The moment the sun peered over the horizon, Ryuichi would be escorted to his death.

Over and over his hand ran through the fine sand, fear and anticipation mounting in his chest. As he combed through the terrain, he frowned when his fingers ran across something solid. He brushed away the sand and conjured up a small flame to observe a rounded piece of sea glass of a beautiful scarlet tint. Zuko almost smiled, running his thumb over the smooth edge. _Akane will find good use for this. _He slipped the glass into his robe pocket and folded his hands behind his head as he watched the ominous coloring of the sky. It would have been so beautiful if not for…

"_What's the matter? Giving up already?" _

_Zuko glanced up through his sweat-matted hair to see Ryuichi twirling his sword in his hand triumphantly. He swallowed, leaning against the wall and casting a glance at his own weapon that lay across his lap. After catching his breath, the boy managed to choke out, "Give me a break. I'm no quitter, but I have limits." _

"_So you say." Ryuichi smiled, seating himself next to the teenager. He couldn't blame the young man for being tired; they'd been sparring for a few hours now. But all of that practice was certainly doing him good. With proper equipment and teaching, the teenager would soon rival the best swordsmen in the Fire Nation. While he might lack skill for Firebending, his talent and ability to absorb information was commendable. That and his talent for… "You know, I flipped through your sketchbook last week." He saw the other tense out of the corner of his eye. Ryuichi regretted mentioning it for fear of the mortal's reaction, but he had to get it off of his chest._

"_You went through my things?!" Zuko raised an eyebrow, trying to feint some degree of aloofness. _

"_I was bored! You were sick, and it was just sitting there…"_

"_I never tagged you as a snoop." Blood rushed to Zuko's cheeks. Which sketchbook had he looked through? Which drawings had he seen?! Certainly not the one with Setsuya in the see-through robe?! It was just an artist's perception, and it was sufficiently censored- _

"_I'm not a snoop! I was just curious!" _

"_Yes. And you acted upon that curiosity because you're a snoop!" _

"_Alright, alright! Enough with the name calling. The point is, I thought all of your drawings were beautiful."  
_

"_Sweet-talking isn't-… Really? You thought they were good?" Zuko's blush deepened. He didn't often receive compliments from people other than Setsuya, and even then his soul mate was obligated to say those sorts of things. Ryuichi was a man who spoke his mind. _

"_Yes, I did. I wanted to ask you about the ones you drew of me." Ryuichi rolled his shoulders back with a yawn and cast a glimpse at the teenager's face, once crimson and now pale as could be. Zuko began speaking terribly fast, trying to synchronize excuses, apologies, and evasive action all into sixty seconds of speech. _

"_You, um, you saw those, did you? I know I should have asked you first, but I was worried that you'd think I was strange. Besides, I couldn't live with myself if they turned out terribly and I had to show them to you! Of course now you've seen them anyway, you snoop! I just thought you had the prettiest eyes, with the way they narrow and pierce through the soul and whatnot so I thought maybe I could practice a bit with your eyes and then maybe your whole figure and I know you must think me a little creepy but you made the perfect subject, so expressive and all. Can you for- hmph!" Zuko was silenced by a hand to his mouth._

"_Slow down, Princess! Take a breath, sheesh. You have your rights as an artist to draw me any way you damn well please. I just wanted to… thank you." Ryuichi exhaled the breath trapped in his lungs. He lowered his hand to Zuko's shoulder, while the boy could only blink at him in confusion. He sighed and fought to come up with the words he needed to explain himself. "When I saw those drawings, it really struck a chord with me. You didn't make me out to be someone who could only use and be used. You brought merit to me through your artwork, and portrayed me as someone beautiful and worth cherishing. As though it would be an honor rather than expectation to be able to touch me." Ryuichi sighed. He must have sounded like a sentimental fool. Still, he needed to speak and he never felt too self-conscious around Zuko. "You know, you're one of the few people in my life who has ever touched me without expecting gratification. I don't know what to make of it." _

_Zuko was quiet for a long while, his palm running up and down the hilt of his sword in contemplation. Finally, he spoke in a soft voice, "Have you had so few friends, Ryu? This is how it works. It's being able to ask for favors, say swordsmanship lessons, and not be expected to work your hands to the bone in return. I would never see you as anything less than what you are- compassionate, strong, and worth fighting to the death over." _

"_You forgot devilishly handsome," Ryuichi added after a moment, in an attempt to hide an invisible blush. Zuko always knew what to say to make him remember his self worth. _

"_Of course. How could it have slipped my mind?" Same old Ryuichi. "Maybe you'll model for me sometime soon? I'm sure I could create a much better drawing of you with a model." _

"_I don't know… The ones you've made are lovely, too lovely. Keep drawing me from your personal perception. It's flattering." Be my magic mirror. Show me things I want to see. Shield me from the truth. _

_Zuko shot him a strange look, before leaning against the wall with a shrug. What was this 'personal perception' nonsense? That was for those damn abstract artists. Zuko depicted things as they were, and that was that! Sometimes he had to use his imagination to fill in missing details, but the phrase 'personal perception' certainly did not apply. _

Tears stung at Zuko's eyes as the sky's tint became lighter and lighter, until the sun peered over the horizon as it did every day. He could only pray that Ryuichi could die knowing that it wasn't the teenager's perception that was amiss- it was his _self_-perception that was askew. This was one of the few days Zuko wished that the sun had not risen.

"Excuse me? Kid?" Zuko glanced up to see a mainland official standing above him, a young man of his early twenties. He couldn't have noticed the younger's state of disarray in the faint light of dawn, but spoke in a kind manner unbefitting of a guard. "Sorry, kid, but the shores are off limits to civilians in this section of the mainland. It's reserved for the emergency docking of navy ships."

"Of course, sir. I'm sorry. I'd lost track of time and location. I'll make my way back home now." Zuko rose into the light and the expression on the guard changed, though the teenager couldn't quite detect the manner of the shift.

"You know… forget it. The last emergency docking was three years ago. As far as I can tell, you aren't causing any harm." He waved a careless hand. "Go ahead and spend whatever time you need to here."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Zuko bowed before the official walked away, his heavy heart warmed slightly. There was still humanity on this earth. It was just a matter of bumping into the right people.

The man turned around, casting a frown back at the boy as he called out, "You know kid, you look an awful lot like the late Prince Zuko."

"That's what people say, but I don't see the resemblance." The teenager hid a bleak smile. Ryuichi would appreciate this.

"I worked as a palace guard for a few years. Good kid, if a little forward with his words. Don't blame him for running away from that madhouse. Though it's his disappearance that got me fired."

"That's a shame. I'm sure he'd be very sorry to hear that. A man like you is just the sort of protection the royal family needs."

The man stared him down, as though trying to decide whether or not the boy was being sarcastic. Finally, he gave up and simply nodded. "Yes, well… Carry on."

And once again he was alone. In what sense, he wasn't exactly certain. Zuko turned his attention back to the ocean, glistening against the sunrise as though it was made up of millions of tears itself. What was it like, to be a drop of rain to join that vast body of water? Was it like death? Living through the cycle and joining one ultimate existence? It occurred then to Zuko that if he was to be converted into a vampire by Setsuya, there was a possibility that he would never know.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Ryuichi hunched in the corner of his new cell, wrapping his arms around his figure as he tried to keep from shaking. The time for his execution was close at hand, perhaps only minutes away. He wasn't too afraid of death itself; death by fire was a swift way to die, practically painless if you distracted yourself long enough with a bite to the tongue. Ryuichi was, however, afraid of what may linger after death. No one was sure of where a vampire's soul ended up. As a distortion of nature, how could you expect to be treated? Would he land in a torturous realm to pay for his sins, or mindlessly meander through the world as a lost soul thinking itself human? The lock to his cell turned and his unbeating heart took a leap into his throat and performed a back-flip into his stomach.

The guard who came to escort him did not speak a word. He was manacled and led off down the corridor and into the heart of the prison. There was nothing conspicuous about that room, nothing except the body chute embedded in the southernmost wall. Though his figure remained stable, trembles ran up and down beneath his flesh. This was a result of choices he made, some good and some bad. The consequences were his to accept… _At least Zuko will be happy. _

Ryuichi realized then that he _could_ differentiate between love and desire. It seemed so terribly simple now. Desire was living to fulfill one's own happiness. Love was dying to fulfill the happiness of one's beloved. _Ravindra was wrong. I do know what love is. _His lips split into a soft, triumphant smile. He felt better about dying knowing that he'd straightened that out. The supposed executioner approached, his face masked as not to be cursed by the dying and dead. Ryuichi breathed deeply, pursing his lips to keep them from trembling. _I'll be with you soon, Kichirou. _

He could finally die knowing that, for once, he was in the right.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Setsuya's hands trembled, causing the ink vial in his hand to fall and shatter against the floor. It spilled from the glass and flooded the earth beneath his feet like water. _No, like blood. _Until now he had left his mental and emotional bond with Zuko blocked; they both needed a little time alone to process and grieve. But now, now he could feel Zuko's heart breaking and he knew- sunrise had finally dawned upon the Fire Nation. He slumped forward in his desk and buried his head in his hands with a sob. How could it have come to this? Why was it the people he loved always had to pay?

"I wish I had never hurt you," he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I wish you could have known how deeply you were loved. Do you understand now, Ryuichi? Have you found your peace beyond this world?"

Only silence followed his words.

After what seemed like hours, Zuko came trudging through his office door soaked with water. Setsuya took a sharp breath, his hands still shaking. The teenager stared hopelessly at him from the archway before slamming the door shut, dashing into his lover's arms, and allowing his tears to flow. Setsuya wrapped his arms tightly around his soul mate, the water seeping through his robes gone unnoticed. His lover smelled of saltwater, a comforting scent for them both. His eyes red and his body trembling, Zuko finally pulled away. Glancing down at his own appearance, he tried to force some sort of explanation from his lips. "I went to the shore. I wanted to understand so I-I…" He shook his head. "I doused myself in the water."

Setsuya kissed the young man, stroking his hair lovingly. His words made sense, though they really shouldn't have. "I know, I know."

Zuko shuddered, shifting back into the man's embrace. "I love you, Setsuya."

"As I love you."

They couldn't bear _not_ to say it. Not when life was so precious, so fragile. Not when they needed comfort this badly. Not when they could never say it again to one man.


	20. To Intertwine

Avatar Aang overlooked the ocean beyond the rocky cliff, his heart heavy as he breathed in the fresh air. The sun had just barely risen over the waters, leaving less than forty-eight hours until the Day of Black Sun. Less than forty-eight hours until he had to face the Firelord. His hands trembled at the very thought. He bowed his head and prayed to his past lives to give him the courage to accomplish what was expected of him.

"Aang? How are you?" The young monk felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder, turning around to meet the concerned eyes of Katara. Toph and Sokka were stationed behind her, oddly silent as they looked on their friend with equal apprehension. What was to be said to a twelve-year-old child who was soon to face the most feared man in the entire world?

"I've seen better days," Aang admitted, his eyes fixed on the rising sun. "There's so much resting on this invasion."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Twinkletoes," Toph piped up, folding her hands behind her head with a carefree smirk. "The Fire Nation doesn't have a clue about the eclipse, or about you!"

Aang could only nod, his expression terribly pale. He would have an eight minute window of time to defeat the most powerful man in the world. Firebending or not, Lord Ozai would not be taken down easily. Gyatso always mentioned that, in an event where combat was inevitable, it was important not to underestimate one's opponent. Was charging into battle thinking that a solar eclipse would solve everything an underestimation of the Fire Nation's power? Things were never as easy as they seemed. The airbender sighed, half-smiling as Momo leapt atop his shoulder and curled up on his shaven head. So many lives were at risk, and only one chance at defeating the Firelord was thereby feasible.

Toph leaned back on her heels, her eyebrows furrowing into a grimace. "Guys? We have company."

Sokka's hand went to his sword as the element benders took their stances. "An enemy?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at the slowly advancing figure making its way up the incline of the cliff.

"_I_ don't recognize him," Toph muttered, cracking her knuckles in anticipation. The four of them grew deathly silent as they were approached.

"Identify yourself!" Aang called out to the black-clad man, whose hooded face could hint neither at his nationality or his intentions.

The man paused a few feet away and surrendered his hands, palms facing upward, to show he was unarmed. "I mean no harm; I'm here as a friend. Would you happen to be Avatar?"

"That depends on who's asking." Aang's hand tightened around his staff.

"Please, hear me out. The Fire Nation knows about the eclipse that you plan to utilize to strike down their defenses. If you continue as you planned, you will be led into a trap and find that the entire palace city has been evacuated. If you come with me, my friends and I can help you launch a successful counterattack. We can-"

"Sorry, but we don't take advice from strangers," Sokka called, inclining his head daringly. "For all we know, _you _could be the one leading us into a trap!"

"He's not lying, Sokka." All attention was turned toward Toph. "His pulse is steady; I think he really means to help us."

Every pair of eyes turned to Aang, who stood quiet for a long while. When he raised his head, there was nothing less than determination in his eyes. He could sense no maliciousness from this man, though he did have a voice that sounded somewhat familiar. "Toph is right. If this guy is our ally, he may be our only chance. The invasion can't fail; not at these stakes." Begrudgingly, Sokka and Katara seemed to shrug. It wouldn't be the first time help had come from unexpected places.

The figure seemed to expel a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you. I promise that you will not regret trusting me." A pale hand motioned for them to follow, though none of them threw down their guards just yet. The man led the four down into an underground bunker, coaxing a flame from his left palm to guide them. Immediately the group began to tense and Katara's hand twitched above her canteen.

"You're a firebender," Sokka accused, his arms crossed at his chest as he refused to go any further.

"I'm also a rogue." Aang could sense the faintest trace of amusement underlying the mysterious man's voice. "Don't worry. If I wanted any of you dead, I would have slit your throats while you were sleeping." Sokka paled considerably, keeping his mouth shut as they descended into the volcanic tunnels.

"Something is strange about this place," Toph spoke up as they winded through the deserted corridors. "I can feel the vibrations of human figures in the distance, but I can't sense their heartbeats."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't be able to," came the cryptic response. After what seemed to be twenty minutes of navigating their way through the corridors, the cloaked man stopped and knocked three times on a steel door within the cavern. Without receiving an audible response, he swung the door open to reveal an office-like room with a desk, shelving, and bookshelves galore.

Aang's heart skipped a beat when he saw the man seated behind the desk, his mouth agape. Without so much as a moment's hesitance, he dashed into the room and leaned over the desk to make strict eye contact with him. "Is that… Is that really you, Setsuya?"

The vampire lord smiled, standing and offering a hand to the baffled monk. "It's been a long time, my friend. Over a hundred years, yes? And to think you haven't changed a bit."

Aang ignored the attempt at a handshake and leapt over the desk to embrace Setsuya. He then jumped back, his body stricken with gooseflesh. "I could say the same about you! Except, you're a lot colder than I remember. All of this time… Where have you been? How did you know where to find me? You just disappeared one day and nobody ever saw you again!"

Setsuya chuckled, patting the boy's bald head affectionately. "Yes, I have some explaining to do, don't I? I suppose we have some time to catch up." As though on cue, the man who led them beneath the ground laid out four mats across from the floor before the desk, gesturing to them invitingly. He then took his place behind a now-seated Setsuya, as the four children sat on the mats by Aang's example.

"You know this guy, Aang?" Sokka breathed, his eyes betraying his mistrust.

"Of course! This is Setsuya, from the Fire Nation. He was one of my good friends before the war!" Aang fell onto his mat lotus-style, his excitement not at all shielded. "Is it true, Setsuya? Are you going to help us with the invasion?"

"That's right. My people and I have been collecting information that I think may be advantageous to you." Setsuya smiled, casting a glance at the man behind him. "We have a few rather thorough spies. Truth be told, we want this war to end as much as you do. Firelord Ozai has been oppressing my people and violating our contract. He must be stopped if we are to survive."

"Your people?" Toph raised an eyebrow. "You mean the other guys with no heartbeats?"

"Yes. We belong to the ancient clan known as the _Kyuuketsuki_."

Silence flooded the room before- "You mean… you're a _vampire_?!" Aang's eyes went wide, a mixture of excitement and awe present in his eyes.

"Be logical, Aang," Sokka scoffed, shaking his head. "There's no such this as… as…" His jaw dropped open as Setsuya bared his incisors at his guests, a smile still present on his face. Katara and her brother exchanged shocked glances, while Aang could only beam.

"I assure you, vampires do in fact exist. They have for over a century now. I happen to be the leader of my coven, and I want to see this war end as soon as possible."

"So, if you're a vampire…" Sokka swallowed uneasily. "Does that mean you do that blood-sucking thing?"

Before Setsuya could respond, the man from behind him came up and wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck as he spoke, "Don't worry. Setsuya and the rest of the vampire population are strictly forbidden from feeding off of humans. There hasn't been a human death by the hands of this population for a few years now." He leant back and his hood tipped, revealing a pair of beautiful golden eyes.

"Kuzon?! Did you get turned into a vampire too?!" Aang cried, his expression somewhere between amusement and amazement.

"Well, not exactly." Setsuya and his mortal partner exchanged smiles.

xXxBloodlustxXx

Perhaps three hours went by of exchanging stories and information. Among the most important of conversations was Setsuya offering the four heroes a basic outline of the vampires' role in the upcoming invasion. The underground tunnels of the population could lead them into the underground bunker where Firelord Ozai was planning to wait out the invasion. With the help of the troops gathered by Water Tribe siblings' father, the palace city could be secured while the Avatar faced the Firelord directly. The vampire people could serve as minor aid, as their goal was still to keep as inconspicuous as possible.

Zuko sat by silently, observing the four young ones as they spoke and listened. They all looked so young, so innocent to have to go through all of this. It simply wasn't fair for them to have had to mature so quickly. After being introduced as a prince of the Fire Nation, he was sent suspicious glares by the one named Sokka. This he could understand, yet he did not quite comprehend the cheerful winks he kept receiving from the Avatar child. Aang, was it? The Water Tribe girl seemed to be the most observant, serving as a cautionary figure. The blind girl, in contrast, was the most out-spoken and the least hesitant. They seemed somewhat of an unlikely combination.

"We should go send word to dad about the change of plans," Sokka determined, rising to stretch his legs. "We'll use Hawky. Thanks, erm, Lord Setsuya. Prince Zuko."

"It's our pleasure," the vampire lord assured him, standing as their guests made their way for the door. "Do you need help finding the exit?"

"I think we can manage," Toph said with a smirk, leading the Water Tribe siblings into the narrow corridors.

"Aang? Are you coming?" Katara asked, casting a glance back at the monk who still stood in the center of the room.

"I'll catch up." He smiled at the girl before turning back to his old friend as the door clicked shut. Setsuya and Zuko rounded the desk and sat near the boy. The airbender observed both Setsuya and the prince beside him, his lips pursed in thought. "So are you two… you know, together?" He blinked innocently.

Setsuya hid a smile as redness flushed Zuko's cheeks. "As a matter of fact," the mortal teenager began, twiddling his thumbs together. "We _are_ 'together'."

Aang's expression split into a wide smile. "I knew it." His attention turned back to Zuko. "You know, the differences between you and Kuzon are subtle. You have a bit gentler of an aura, though. Do you do artwork?"

"I do. Painting, mostly." The teenager graced the monk with a smile. He felt almost instantly attached to this young man, as though he was meeting with an old friend.

"He's very good at it," Setsuya added, wrapping an arm around the waist of his lover. "A professional, if you ask me."

_I knew those two had some chemistry! _"Gee, Setsuya. I turn my back for a hundred years and you're a vampire, you're leading an entire populace, and you've got the man of your dreams on your arm. Who knew things could change so much in a mere century?"

"And what of you? The Avatar! I would never have guessed it. You can't imagine how heartbroken I was when I was told that the Air Temples had been eradicated. And yet here you stand before me, ready to face the Firelord. It's so good to see you again."

Zuko stood, resolving to give the two friends some time to chat among themselves. He departed with a kiss to Setsuya's cheek. "I'm going to take a walk," he whispered, stroking a hand through the man's hair. The vampire lord nodded, returning the affectionate gesture. The teenager smiled once more at the young monk and bowed, making his way out of the office and down the western corridors. He knew his way through the tunnels by heart now, and allowed his feet to carry him wherever his subconscious deemed him needed.

He came to the sanctuary of his thoughts and emotions, a place left untouched by his own request- an old friend's room, a room he visited at least once a day. He sat on the edge of the bed, his head bowed and his hands folded. "Hello again, Ryu. I hope you're well. I finished that sword I was telling you about the other day, the one with the crimson blade. I'm going to enter it in the next tournament. Takuya and his new boyfriend are really working out well- I have a feeling he's a keeper. Akane and Rohan are still doing alright. They're even raising Khai to be a semi-gentleman, if you can imagine that. Oh, and Setsuya and I are coordinating a counterstrike against the Fire Nation alongside the Avatar. You know, protecting the world peace and such." He swallowed roughly.

"I miss you, you know. Always. I can only pray that you can hear me day after day. Things are never really easy here. Setsuya has gone through a lot of trouble to ensure no humans have been killed over these past few years. He's a good leader, though, and he manages. Ever since Ravindra's capture, everyone has been a lot more at ease. My seventeenth birthday is in a week, you know. Setsuya is going to turn me into a vampire then, like he promised. I'm a little scared, I'll admit- I want to be with Setsuya, but I worry that I might not be able to handle an eternity on earth. Nor do I handle the prospect of dying very well, you understand. Well… at least I have a choice, right? Not many victims of a bloodlust's kiss can say that. I suppose fate will work itself out in the end. I just wanted to remind you how grateful I am for your courage and sacrifices. Hopefully you're in a place right now where things are better. Living can be so overrated." Zuko smiled, lying back on the man's bed and blowing a kiss toward the ceiling. "I love you, Ryuichi." He shut his eyes and opened his heart in meditation. Sometimes, just barely, he was able to feel that slender, comforting embrace…

It wasn't long before an expected knock on the door sounded. Setsuya came peering through the entrance, a sad smile on his face. "You bolted out so quickly." He seated himself on the bed next to his lover, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't want to intrude," Zuko explained without need. "It must be amazing, seeing a friend after over a century. I always thought that his preservation in the ice was a rumor."

Setsuya inclined his head in an attempt to discover if his lover was more troubled than he let on. "Did the talk of Kuzon upset you?"

"No, of course not. You know that doesn't bother me. Not anymore." Zuko sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Seeing the Avatar here makes this all too real. I really don't want to face my family again." _I don't want to meet the eyes of my father, knowing that I helped plan his downfall._

"I understand," Setsuya whispered, his eyes flickering downward. _I may disagree with his hesitance, but I understand. _"I wouldn't worry too much. If we're lucky, Lord Ozai will be detained before you even have the chance to blink." They clasped hands as a dreaded, knowing silence passed over the room.

"This could change a lot, Setsuya." Zuko pursed his lips and inhaled a shaky breath. "If my father and sister are arrested on counts of tyranny, there will be no one left to lead our nation. Without leadership, the entire Fire Nation may succumb to its downfall. It will be chaos. Right now, we're the most hated people in the entire world."

"You mean… there's no one else?" Setsuya's heart fell to his stomach. He should have expected this. Somewhere deeper in his mind, he had. But hearing the words from his lover's mouth was too _real_.

"No one. The royal family tree ends with me. As long as I live beyond this war, I am obligated to preside over the Fire Nation. I was never 'banished' or 'disowned' legally. It is my birthright." Zuko's brave façade gave way to his anxiety. Law was everything to the people of the Fire Nation. Law along with superiority had been drilled into every citizen's mind since birth. Law dictated that he was to resume control of the Fire Nation as a healthy young man, capable of producing offspring. "I don't think I'm fit to rule, Setsuya. And even if I was, how could they accept me? I've been gone for nearly three years. And what about you and I? I couldn't leave your side if I was offered eternal grace by the Spirits. A Firelord can't have a male lover, let alone a vampiric one."

"Maybe you shouldn't worry about the details just yet." Setsuya winced, wondering if he was saying such things for Zuko's sake or for his own. "I have faith in whatever decision you make, and I happen to think you'd be a righteous leader of the Fire Nation. Let me be your last concern; one only has a single, irrevocable chance to save the world. Relationships have a little more leeway. Do whatever is best for the Fire Nation. You and I can work around the circumstances." Still, Setsuya grew sick to his stomach to think that Zuko might take on a mistress or even a wife to bear offspring for the throne. The man would lead a double life- a respectable Firelord, and a vampire's lover. The pressure wasn't fair for any involved.

"Yes." Zuko sighed, shaking his head. It was going to be a bloody battle… "I hope we can help heal the scars that our nation has imprinted upon this earth."

"Well, one thing is for sure- the world is never going to be the same. The Fire Nation is going to be at odds with a lot of people for a long time. They'll need a strong leader with a noble heart. I only worry that it puts you in an unnecessary amount of danger." Setsuya's hands clasped around the shoulders of his beloved, forcing himself not to express the fear they both knew was coursing beneath his flesh.

"I'm sure everything will work out. It _has_ to, lest it be the end of this world." _And everyone on it. _

They shared a kiss, bracing themselves with their combined courage. Setsuya looked on his lover with pride, fostering a deep admiration for the young man. Zuko had changed over the past three years- he'd grown stronger in so many ways. His strategic mind was sharpened from years of training with vampires, and his physical strength was nothing to scoff at. He was taller now, his slender form now complimented by defined muscles that paid tribute to his daily training. He was more level-headed, as well as serene. His youthful beauty had reached its peak, no longer adorable and innocent, but handsome and shrewd. His features were balanced between those of a tender lover, and those of a young man coming of age. His hair had reached his shoulders, now long enough to pin up in a bun save for a single rogue strand that dangled over his left cheek. Setsuya felt that calling him beautiful could hardly sustain as a proper description.

The vampire lord's grip tightened around his soul mate, whispers floating beneath the stream of his consciousness that wanted the Firelord to pay for throwing away a person with the potential to be… _this_. Zuko smiled softly when he caught onto the man's thoughts, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "You know, if it wasn't for my father, you and I would never have met. I probably wouldn't be the same person I am today if it hadn't been for him giving me up. It was in my best interest."

"Yes, but he didn't consider that. Handing your firstborn son off to a vampire doesn't seem like the most compassionate of actions." Setsuya sighed, combing a lazy hand through the boy's hair. He decided not to press the matter any further. He kept silent, a single thought replaying over and over again in his head. _Soon enough, the world won't have to suffer any longer for that twisted man's mistakes. _

xXxBloodlustxXx

Zuko shifted somewhat uncomfortably. He really didn't like being stared at, not even by Setsuya. But there were five pairs of eyes fixed on him, four belonging to the Avatar and his friends and one belonging to their flying lemur. The rat with wings had already tried to attack Shu, making Zuko wary of its huge, bloodlusty eyes. Seated in the privacy of Setsuya's office, the five adolescents and the monkey consumed the dinner that Setsuya's subordinates had been kind enough to throw together. However, Zuko knew the staring had to stop soon or he would be driven to pulling out his hair and running out of the room. Katara, whom Zuko decided had some sort of sensitivity to other's emotions, tried to steer the conversation lightly as not to make him feel uncomfortable.

"So… You're the prince of the Fire Nation?" Katara asked with a half-smile, her eyes shifting nervously. They knew nothing of this rogue prince other than the fact that he was in league with vampires- not an altogether comforting profile.

"That's right. My father disowned me when I was about fourteen, and Setsuya took me under his wing." The prince's eyes flickered downward, not quite willing to spill the entire truth. "I'm thankful for that. I would be a very different person if I had remained in the Fire Nation."

"Disowned?" Sokka's eyes widened. "That's… That's awful." He couldn't imagine what a fourteen-year-old son could possibly do to be disowned by his father. What could possibly merit exile to the most dishonest, immoral man on the planet?

"I understand what that's like," Aang consoled, his grin fading a bit. "Children of the Air Temples are relinquished to the authority of the monks when they are known to be airbenders. I can't even remember what my mother looked like. Parents can do the oddest things to show they care."

Zuko shot the boy a smile, appreciative of the young Avatar's attempts to lighten the circumstances. "Yes, that's true isn't it?"

"Even so, I'm sure you can't wait to kick some firebender butt!" Toph's left fist met her right palm with a _smack_. "You must be anxious to show your dad you _care_."

The eldest teenager laughed, rubbing his neck somewhat nervously. "Considering the circumstances under which my father and I parted, I think I'll leave the 'butt-kicking' to you all. Setsuya and I know our way through these tunnels forward and backward, every nook and crevice. The terrain is to our own advantage. Your troops will be arriving tomorrow morning, correct?'

Sokka nodded, his smirk one of pride. "We've got some of the best fighters in the world on our side."

Katara raised an amused eyebrow at her brother, turning to Zuko to correct his claims. "It's a bit of a ragtag team, but there's a great diversity of talents. We have a few tricks up our sleeve."

"I'm glad to hear it." Zuko looked onto the Avatar in wonder, his mind still processing that the last airbender on earth was sitting before him. The Firelord's tyranny must be stopped before all other nations were wiped out and the Fire Nation raped the earth of its resources. "I'll help in any way I can, and so will the vampire population. Though we'd like to stay as low-key as possible. A recovering world doesn't need any disturbing revelations to bear. The last thing we want to see is the entire world ganging up on the innocent people here underground." The firebender coughed suddenly, standing with a courteous bow. "Please excuse me for a moment."

Zuko walked out of the room as swiftly as he could without seeming urgent. He weaved his way through the corridors effortlessly, making his way toward the library where Setsuya and Hayate were waiting for him. "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes dodging along the papers spread about the low table in the center of the room. His breath caught in his chest when he saw the look on Setsuya's face.

"There's been a complication," Hayate said, strain clearly written across his face. "This scroll was left at the base of the courtyard entrance." He handed the parchment to Zuko, who tore it open and read it word-for-word. His heart sunk- he recognized that official script immediately. It was addressed to the 'current lord of the vampires'.

Zuko's fingers trembled as his eyes progressed line by line. It was… "A warning," the teenager said, paling significantly. It demanded that the 'residual scum' of the vampire population would 'withhold from participating' from the upcoming invasion lest they suffer 'severe consequences'. "He must have realized that we were in the perfect position to strike against the Fire Nation. If the Avatar finds his way to the Firelord's bunker, he'll know we assisted him. And if the invasion fails-"

"We're left with one pissed-off Firelord to deal with," Hayate finished. "He claims the only way to ensure the entire Fire Nation remains oblivious to our existence is if we stand by quietly. Of course, we must take into consideration the Firelord's overwhelming arrogance. He is assuming that his armies will be able to fight off the invasion."

"Supposing they are," Zuko whispered with a nervous swallow. "If the invasion fails and the Firelord suddenly decides keeping us a secret isn't worth the trouble, he'll have the strength to overtake the population."

"Which is the reason we can't let the invasion fail," Setsuya said quietly, his hand wrapping around his lover's. "We have to make sure the Avatar has a chance to face the Firelord during the eclipse."

Zuko sighed, giving the vampire's hand a gentle squeeze. "Let's keep quiet about this. The kid doesn't need any extra pressure. He's already got the world's wellbeing to worry about." He couldn't describe the mixture of confusion and hesitation he felt. Here he was, plotting the downfall of his own _father. _Sensing his doubt, Setsuya enveloped him in his arms with solemnity.

_I'm sorry my love. I understand how difficult this is for you._

_I shouldn't let my reluctance get in the way. Given the chance, Ozai would relinquish me to certain death all over again. _

_Not after seeing the man you've become, my love. He'll be regretting it for the rest of his miserable life._

Zuko departed from his soul mate with a kiss and returned back to Setsuya's office, his hand freezing above the door handle when he heard his name. He recognized the voice as Katara's.

"…_about trusting Zuko? I mean, he _is_ Fire Nation."_

"_So was Jeong Jeong!" _Aang protested vehemently. _"We can't judge him by his nationality. Being Fire Nation doesn't make him evil. He was raised with a whole different perspective!" _

"_Twinkletoes is right. He could have turned us over by now. Not to point out the obvious, but we don't exactly have the time to establish a mutual bond of trust. The invasion is tomorrow." _

"_Let's not forget that he's Ozai's son!" _Sokka spoke up with caution. _"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. He's being forced to make a choice between goodness and blood." _

Zuko backed away, his body trembling. The words seemed to repeat over and over and over again in his mind.

_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree._

_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree._

_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree._

Zuko lay in bed that evening, continuously running a hand through his hair (a nervous habit of his.) It was true. The royal family tree was full of apples, all with the same bitter taste of vengeance and domination. What if his destiny was no farther from the tree? What if he was to suffer the same fate as the generations before him?

"You're not really worried about that, are you?" Setsuya appeared standing by his bedside, his smile soft. "Beloved, you fret over nothing."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Zuko whispered, closing his eyes as a hand caressed his cheek.

"Oh, my love. That spoiled tree bore one fruit of value." Setsuya crawled atop the teenager, straddling his form with a smile. "Pay no heed to such troubles, my sweet apple."

Zuko allowed himself to be swept away, braced only by the reassurance of his lover. He would make the right choices, come the time. Or, so he hoped.

xXxBloodlustxXx

"Hayate and his group have taken care of the extraneous guards." Setsuya glanced down the adjacent corridors, inhaling deeply into the air. "It's time to get moving."

Zuko nodded, motioning for Aang and Toph. "We'll lead you to the Firelord. Just stick close to us. If we have to separate, Aang- you need to make sure you trail Setsuya." The Avatar nodded, determination pervading his aura. With the Water Tribe siblings leading the invasion above, there was limited time to waste to ensure that everything went smoothly. Setsuya led Aang and Toph throughout the caverns, Zuko close behind.

The teenager frowned, his sight set on the earthbender in front of him. Even as anxiety knotted his stomach, a question tugged at the tongue that simply would not go away. He just had to know. "Erm, Lady Bei Fong?"

The girl snorted. "Call me 'Toph', Sparky."

_Sparky? _Oh well. Better than 'Twinkletoes'. "Alright, Toph. I was just wondering, erm… Forgive me if I'm forward-"

"You wanna know how I get around being blind?" Toph asked, somewhat amused.

"Yeah, that's the idea." Zuko blushed. This girl was a bit… blunt.

"Don't be modest, Toph!" Aang said with a laugh. "You don't just get around. You kick serious butt."

"You got that right!" the girl barked. "You see, Sparky, I use earthbending to sense the vibrations in the earth and the structure of the land. Helps me identify people, objects, and their motions. It makes long-range combat a breeze."

"That's pretty cool," Zuko muttered, raising an eyebrow. He didn't like the idea of being blind, but to tune your senses in such a manner was surely desirable. His sight rested on Aang, whose strained movements made the eldest teenager want to comfort him. He didn't know much about the airbender way of life, but he did understand that violence was a last resort, and used only as a defense mechanism. He couldn't imagine what was going through the poor boy's head as he sprinted straight into the battle of his life. Zuko sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He couldn't deny that he was pretty nervous as well. Not to mention it kept getting _hotter _all around them…

Setsuya came to a screeching halt with a curse. Zuko peered around his comrades to see a vast lake of boiling lava settled in their path. "Can we get through it?" he asked his lover, who affirmed him with a nod.

Zuko turned to the others. "I can part the lava if you two bend us a pathway." Receiving a positive response, the teenager faced the molten liquid and steadied his breath. Concentrating solely on the recurring movements of his arms, he managed to give the earthbending masters enough time to raise up a sturdy bridge over the lava.

"Whoa! Can you teach me how to bend lava?!" Aang's wide eyes were fixed on Zuko as the teenager relaxed his stance. The older couldn't help but smile at the Avatar's enthusiasm, gracing him with a shrug before continuing their sprint down the tunnels.

"I suppose when this is all finished... You've mastered waterbending, right? It'll be a cinch as long as you learn some basic firebending."

"Awesome." And with that, Aang's eyes narrowed once again, his demeanor reverted to that of a hero rather than a curious child. Zuko smiled. It was hard not to grow fond of that kid.

"The eclipse starts in six minutes!" Setsuya called over his shoulder. _How are you feeling? _he silently asked Zuko.

_I can feel the impending eclipse; it's starting to drain my energy. _

"Hold it, Avatar! You're not going anywhere."

Zuko's blood froze, and his first instinct was to draw the hood of his cloak over his head. Instead, he shed the garment and took his stance, his heart pounding in his chest. He could hear Aang call the name, the cursed name he hadn't heard for years.

"_Azula_!"

The group had come to a stop, all eyes focused on the young woman dressed in royal armor blocking their way. Her eyes were now fixed on Setsuya, her polished fingernails glimmering as she ground them into her palms. Her eyes were set, a sneer on her face. She had singled him out as the most dangerous of them all. "Your little servants may have gotten rid of those mediocre soldiers, Bloodsucker, but you won't find me so easy to defeat."

Zuko paled, his stolen breath reeled back in with a gasp. _She knows. _

With this, the princess drew her left arm around her torso and flung a stream of blue fire at the vampire. Before anyone could flinch Zuko was standing between them, a hand extended to intercept the flame. "I'll take care of this," he whispered, his eyes meeting those of his sister for the first time in years. "Follow Setsuya, Aang. It's not far now."

_I'll be back as soon as I can_, Setsuya promised, making his dash as Zuko sent a fireball toward the unsuspecting princess.

Azula dodged the fire in an attempt to follow the Avatar, only to be blocked by Zuko's figure and his hands grasping her wrists. "Your battle is with me," he hissed. Finally she froze, inclining her head as she met his gaze.

Her mouth curved to form his name, disbelief tainting her expression. Slowly, she managed to cover up her shock with a wicked smile. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my long lost brother. Allying with the Avatar, now? Father will be so surprised. He thought that blood-sucking monster had stolen you off the streets and made a meal out of you."

Zuko clenched his fists, his temper flaring. "Is that what he told you? He's the monster! He'd do anything to save his own skin, even sacrifice his own _son_. He'd do it to you in a heartbeat, Azula!"

He could see it, that flicker of doubt in the girl's eyes. Azula's sneer deepened as she growled, "No. No, he could spare _you_. You were worthless! You were expendable!" Before she could even shift, she was engulfed by three earthen tablets emerging from the ground and pinning her in place.

"I've got your back, Sparky!" Toph called, the frown evident on her face. _Thank the Spirits I'm an only child. _

Zuko fell back next to the girl with a mutter, "Thanks. We have to be careful. She's tough."

"Yeah, I've had the pleasure of meeting her more than once." Toph flinched and before Zuko could question her, Azula had broken through the barriers that held her with ease. Electric sparks singed the earth and dissipated into the air, a malicious smirk on her face.

Zuko couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as Azula came charging toward him. _Lightning? She learned how to bend lightning?! _He'd only ever seen his uncle manage that. Shaking himself out of his shock, he wheeled back and attempted to block the oncoming blow. _I have to get back on the offensive. _He darted right and attempted to sweep her feet from beneath her, making no contact. Azula flipped into the air, using the leverage from her firebending to steady herself. Zuko spun around, not to be outdone. Though he knew this Azula was more nimble, resourceful, and tactic-clever than he was… he was faster and more resilient.

Toph rounded the princess and thrust her arms forward, causing the ground beneath the enemy to quake. Zuko used the disturbance in her footing to engage in abrupt short-range combat. He lunged forward and delivered a string of physical blows, all that came as a blur to Azula. _Contact._ She was thrown to the ground, but recovered quickly; no doubt her pride was the ultimate drive in her recuperation. Azula drew her arms together and sent a wall of fire lurching for her brother, her aim distorted by a series of rocks forcing her to duck and dodge.

Azula's eyes narrowed, shifting from her left to her right at the poised fighters. She couldn't handle them both at the same time, as was becoming apparent. She would have to rid of the blind one first. She gathered herself and leapt into the air. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Zuko sprinting toward her. He seemed furious, as though he knew what she was planning. _There's no way he'll reach me in time. _She jetted off of the walls, once more using her firebending as a force to propel herself over the earthbending girl. Her peripheral vision caught Toph's head swing from left to right, worry crossing her expression.

Meanwhile, Zuko was panicking. In the span of one second, the second between dashing toward Azula and the second upon realizing what she was planning, Zuko's heart fell to his stomach. Toph couldn't see the airborne attack coming toward her… "Toph!" But before he was able to utter her name, half of the motions had been completed. The teenager, knowing he had but a moment, relied on his motor skills before his verbal comprehension. He lunged forward that final step and (apologetically) body-slammed the girl into the dirt.

"What the-?" Toph was immediately silenced by the bolt of lightning she heard whizz over their heads. "Oh. Heh. Thanks."

"No problem," Zuko grunted, leaping to his feet and helping the girl up. "That was a low blow, Azula!"

"What are you going to do about it? Go tell mommy on me?" Azula taunted, turning around only to find a pair of broadswords crossed at her throat.

"I'm not afraid to fight dirty too." He smiled, a hint of sadness in his gaze. "The eclipse has begun."

He saw the fear and anger melt her cool demeanor, glazing over her eyes in some form of regret. "Going to kill me, brother?"

"Don't you _dare_ call me brother. Not after what you've done." Zuko's heart tightened in his chest. "Consider yourself disowned."

"You've wasted any chance you have of redeeming yourself. You have betrayed your nation and your lord."

"I am a rogue. I have no nation, no lord. I owe loyalty only to myself and the people I love." His grip around his weapons loosened in shock as her eyes began to glisten with tears.

"You loved me once, didn't you Zuko?"

"I…" Zuko's shoulders lurched forward as a sharp pain shot through his stomach. Blood dripped down his lips, and Azula dodged back as his broadswords fell to the floor. He glanced down in shock at the stab wound afflicting his abdomen, tracing the bloody trail on the floor to the dagger Azula was holding. Toph cried out, detecting the shift just a second too late as a slab of earth went plummeting toward the princess, knocking her unconscious and sending her flying back several feet. But the damage had been done.

The teenager collapsed to the floor, holding the wound as he gasped for breath. He should have known; how foolish of him. Freeze him with words of pleading sentiment before plunging a knife into his gut and letting the blood flow. Would his family never cease attempts to murder him? Curled up on the floor, he felt Toph roll him over to examine the injury, fretting over him with fearful whispers. He wanted to tell her that it was alright and not to worry. It wasn't her fault, after all. He didn't want a near-stranger to be too troubled over him. But his mouth was dry, clenched in shock and pain as the warmth of his blood flooded over his chest.

_Zuko?! Zuko?! _

Setsuya's voice rang through his head, immeasurable terror woven into his tone. But the vampire had his own battle to fight.

"Don't…" Zuko whispered. No, no. He remembered now. All he had to do was think the words, not speak them. Pain jolted through him in waves as Toph wrapped his own sash around the wound and pressured it firmly. Still, he fought for the clarity of mind to speak to Setsuya. _Don't come. Stay with Aang. _His eyes fluttered. _Don't let it all be for nothing._ His head slumped to the side.

"No, Zuko! Don't fall asleep!" Toph pleaded, the girl's tears intermingling with his blood. "Hang on, we'll…" She sobbed. "We'll find you some help."

Blood soaked the crimson rag at his abdomen. He blessed Setsuya for listening to his instructions, even as he felt the man's horror and heartache. Minutes passed, every second draining him. Every time he would start to drift into unconsciousness, a wave of Setsuya's strength would wash over him and force him to remain awake, despite his headache and desire to sleep. One thing Setsuya could not replace was the blood. _Stay awake, Beloved! Stay awake until I get to you. _

"Don't...want…" Zuko coughed, a splatter of blood surging into his mouth that he was forced to swallow down once again. Cold hands cupped his face, his mind fogged but his heart relieved. _Setsuya. _

"Zuko? Listen to me." A sweet voice spoke, though it was sharp and urgent now. Zuko loved that voice. "It won't hurt to give you your birthday present a little early. Don't try to speak! Let me know through your thoughts, love- is this what you want?"

Zuko's lips parted with a whisper before his heart beat for the last time.


	21. Epilogue

**(A/N: This story, once a whim, has turned into one of my most prized works. I feel that I've improved my writing abilities throughout the course of the piece by developing more complex plots and characters. It has been a beautiful journey, and its end is heartbreaking for me. I would like to thank three particular readers:**

_**RueBroadway**_

_**Atolia **_

**_Luiz4200 _**

**For their continued support and constant reviews that kept me updated on how I was doing, and pushed me to strive to attain my best possible performance. Thank you so much for all of your help, along with any other readers who took the time to plaster a few words on the review board. I'd also like to thank my Beta reader for her efficiency, critiques, and encouragement. Without further delay…)**

**Epilogue**

Aang knocked on Firelord's door, really only out of politeness' sake. He'd been walking in and out of that door for days now, at every hour. If common courtesy would have allowed it, he'd avoid making his way through the lengthy corridors and simply use the window. But last time he'd popped in unannounced via the office window, he had walked in on the Firelord and his consort engaging in activities meant solely for the bedroom. Not that it was any of his business where the two expressed their love! In fact, Aang was happy that they were blessed with security in their love life and sexuality! He just wished he could have stopped himself from staring at the two beautiful creatures entangled in a glistening mess of limbs and love. It would have saved him from a crushing boulder of embarrassment as he tried to stammer and stutter his way out of the room. At nineteen years old, he really ought to be mature enough to handle such an occurrence.

"Come on in, Aang."

The Avatar smiled upon hearing the weariness in the man's voice. It was a testament to the Firelord's dedication. He had not left his office for four days, and the Avatar had been serving as his middleman in negotiations with the Earth Kingdom. Keeping the peace, one delivered scroll at a time. He swung open the door, throwing his hand up in a lazy wave. "Good news, Zuko. The Earth King is willing to elongate the deadline from tomorrow, to the end of the week.

"A whole _four days_ to evict the last of the colonies, huh? Who does he think I am? The reincarnation of Roku?" The Firelord groaned, his knuckles digging into the edge of his desk. Aang didn't bother pointing out that _he _was the reincarnation of Roku, and even _he _didn't believe it was possible. "The Fire Nation's population is already out of proportion with our resources. I can't recall any more colonies without sacrificing the wellbeing of my people!" Even slumped over his desk in a fit of frustration, the vampire was as beautiful and graceful as ever. Now twenty-four, Firelord Zuko was the spitting image of his sixteen-year-old self with a few minor alterations. His skin was the color of steam in the middle of a frost, pale white with the lightest tinge of grey and lilac. The irises of his eyes were an astounding, whirling mixture of ocean tints with blues, greens, and purples alike.

Zuko never bothered dressing in his royal garments unless he was to attend a meeting, preferring a simple red robe with a dark crimson sash that he played with out of habit. Behind him, supportive and amused, was Lord Setsuya. "It's alright, Zuko," the older vampire murmured, rubbing the man's shoulders and giving him a kiss on the neck. "We'll just have to adhere to the backup plan of purchasing Kyoshi Island. The Earth King has expressed interest in our offer. The treasury has the money, and the soil there is rich. It will save a lot of money not having to ship supplies halfway across the world."

"I really have to run it by the council. This is _not _going to be easy." Zuko began scribbling out another message, no doubt another for Aang to deliver.

"It's never easy, is it?" The Avatar laughed, crossing his arms behind his head as he approached the desk. "But you seem to be doing a good job. Your next seven-year term was approved wasn't it? You know you're doing something right when your people start saying that they want a Firelord like you for 'generations upon generations to come'. It's your eighth year in office and only about ten percent of the world still thinks you're an evil, radical maniac bent on destroying the very meaning of the word 'tradition'."

"Smartest thing I ever did in this office, initiating that renewable term," Zuko murmured to himself. "I just hope they get sick of me eventually. I'm already running myself ragged."

"But you love this job and you know it," Setsuya cooed, unwrapping the bun his lover's hair was held in. "It'll all settle down once we're able to evict these last few colonies out of Earth Kingdom territory. Then we'll be able to call the period of Restoration officially ended."

"And on that day, we'll all drink ourselves silly," Aang muttered, massaging his left shoulder with a sigh.

Zuko finally looked up from the message he was writing, a sympathetic expression on his face. "I'm so sorry, Aang. I know I've been keeping you busy. With Katara expecting in three months, it's really not fair for me to ask this of you."

"Please, I'm happy to help!" Aang waved away the matter with a flick of the wrist. "Nobody else has a flying bison to cross from country to country! Besides, Katara's mood swings have been almost unbearable lately. Two weeks ago she froze Sokka in a block of ice because he made a crack about her weight gain."

"Lord Setsuyaaaaaaaa!" A third vampire bounded through the open window with his sing-song tune, startling Aang into dropping his glider. Zuko and Setsuya exchanged a look of exasperation. An unexpected visit from Setsuya's assistant could only mean something dangerous, or something ridiculous.

"Takuya, how many times do I have to tell you _not _to use the window?" Setsuya shook his head, raising an eyebrow at the mischievous vampire.

"I can attest to that!" Aang added, though with a hint of a smile. After all, what could one expect when two vampire lovers shared an office, fed together at least once a week, and hardly left said office?

Takuya's smile brightened as he waved to the Avatar. "Hey, Aang. What's new?"

"Can't you show the least bit of respect?" Setsuya begged, as Zuko tried to stifle a laugh. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Well _sorry_!" Takuya stuck his nose in the air and wrapped his arms around his waist. "And you know I can't use the doorway! Zuko's guards always try to jump me."

_With that getup, any bi-curious man would try, _Setsuya silently mused, eying Takuya's traditional and rather revealing garments. "Alright, alright. What's the latest news?"

Takuya's expression turned solemn as he flipped his fiery hair back, allowing it to shimmer in the advancing sunlight. "Some mortal thinks eternal life might be fun, and is assaulting one of our own in an attempt to coax him into taking his life." Setsuya's eyes narrowed, giving Zuko a parting kiss on the cheek before leaping out of the window himself after Takuya.

Zuko bit his lower lip, shuddering as he did so. Mortals could be so foolish. "Do you get those sorts of problems often?" Aang asked quietly, staring after the vanished vampires. Even as the Avatar, he couldn't imagine dealing with people concerning such matters.

"No, not anymore." Zuko sealed up the scroll he'd been writing in. "It's a little easier now, having vampires and mortals live side-by-side. Being a vampire myself, how could I exclude them and force them underground again? If the four nations can live amongst each other, why can't vampires do so within the Fire Nation as well? It's been seven years, and the vampire people have kept to their word. Their numbers remain at eighty-eight." Zuko still grimaced at this number, for it was less than the original population. Aang remembered the incident very well: the three-hour civil war that was instigated when the vampires were first introduced into the general populace. The deep respect Setsuya and Zuko had earned by both sides was the only factor that ended the battle. "Not a single mortal's life has been taken, nor a vampire's since the initiation of the law. I'm not sure whether it's a mutual fear or respect of the negotiations we've made. The hardest thing we have to do is deny permission for vampires to take the blood of a mortal they've fallen in love with."

"I can imagine," Aang whispered, unable to even fathom loving beyond such barriers. "Living forever knowing that the one you love is going to die…"

Zuko folded his hands, resting his head with anguish in his eyes. "Sometimes, I wonder if we're doing the right thing. Any decision, all decisions. It always seems like somebody, no matter what, loses."

Aang bowed his head, rounding the man's chair and putting his hands on the his shoulders. "Zuko, you've done so much for your nation, the vampires, the _world_! Don't start beating yourself up for what you can't fix. There's a multitude of reasons why you couldn't let vampires take human partners. We wouldn't want the population doubling, would we? It would get out of control! You can't create a utopia! There are limitations!" He quieted, allowing his words to sink in.

The vampire let out a deep sigh, nodding slowly. "Yes. Yes, you're right. Thank you, Aang. I needed to hear that." He handed the scroll to the Avatar with a warm smile. "Please, could you…?"

"Of course." He snagged the parchment and stuffed it into his waist band. "Don't worry, Zuko. We'll figure this out."

Zuko gave the young man a genuine smile. "Thank you, Aang. You're a good friend." The Avatar winked, taking off on his glider through the window, which was becoming a rather popular entryway. Aang wouldn't be back for a few hours… The only thing to do now would be to call his council, and find a locksmith who could install a safety latch on that damn window. He rose, only to find two arms wrapping around his waist and a pair of lips against his neck. "That was fast," he murmured, leaning his head back onto his lover's shoulder.

"All I had to do was explain the supernatural aspect of becoming a vampire." Zuko nodded. 'Explain' usually coincided with 'intimidate' when it came to Setsuya dealing with such serious matters.

"He was frightened because he didn't have a strong enough bond with anyone," Zuko murmured, spinning around in his soul mate's arms and resting against his figure.

"You know that anyone who is willing to take on an eternal existence couldn't possibly love another enough. Not if they're prepared to outlive them." Setsuya's hands folded at the small of his back and they embraced silently for a few moments. "We're so lucky," the vampire whispered, nuzzling his lover's throat. "My heart is yours, always and forever."

"I'll keep it safe. Would you do the same for mine?" Zuko traced the flesh over his soul mate's unbeating heart.

"Safe and sound." He tenderly kissed the younger man's lips. "Darling, let's go back to our chambers. We've been here for ninety-seven hours straight; there's really nothing else we can do today. We need to wait for the Earth King and his advisors to come to an agreement on the property value of Kyoshi Island."

Zuko opened his mouth to protest on instinct, but his lips formed otherwise: "Yes, I want to rest. But I need to hunt first. I've stretched myself as far as I'm willing." he kissed each of his lover's cheeks.

"We'll go together," Setsuya purred, running his hands along the other's back. "I'm hungry for a little boarcupine."

"The blood is sweet, but you have to wonder if fighting through the spikes is worth it."

"I'll teach you the best way to slice one open. You have to tickle its stomach a little, so it expands before you slit the throat."

Zuko snorted, leaning his head back to meet the man's eyes. "I can't imagine an outsider's impression on this conversation."

"It's no different than discussing how to cook a turkey-duck, or a roast," Setsuya explained, smiling as their hips pressed together. "Mortals will be mortals."

"And vampires will be vampires." Zuko bared his incisors, giving his lover a carnivorous kiss. Setsuya melted at his touch as the younger man claimed dominance, thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth furiously. Setsuya's hands traced his hips and squeezed, earning a low moan that vibrated against his lips. Setsuya felt arms tighten around him as the tongue delved deeper into his mouth and traced the secret crevices of the cavern, fondling the incisors with care. Zuko's kisses were demanding and fierce, but Setsuya wouldn't have it any other way.

They parted, Zuko's attachment to his mortal nature prodding him to take a deep recovery breath. "You know, I think Avatar Aang is right. I've been working too hard." There was a hint of mischief in the young man's smile.

"Indeed, you have been. But I know a cure for working too hard." Setsuya's eyes glazed over in desire as he held his lover close. "It involves making passionate love in the privacy of our quarters."

"Mmmm, privacy. How long I've waited for the privilege." Zuko moaned as the vampire bit into his neck, taunting the flesh with a smirk. He gasped as Setsuya swept an arm under his legs and held him bridal-style. He ducked out of the window and onto the ledge with a whisper:

"Tonight, I will hunt for you my beloved. I will nourish you myself, mouthful by mouthful. You needn't lift a finger."

Zuko rested his head against his mate's chest, drifting off into his resting state as he mused,_ On second thought, the window can do without a new latch. _

**Alternate Ending Information**

**Caught your attention, did I? If you would like to receive the bonus chapter of Bloodlust, please leave a review saying so, posting your e-mail address or requesting it in DocX form. (Make sure you connect via DocX exchange). It will be sent in Rich Text Format as an e-mail attachment from OnexLostxSoul at hotmail. This format is compatible with most any word processing programs. Want it in a different format? Just say so. **

**WARNING: The chapter does contain explicit sexual material and a duogamous relationship. If you want the edited form without the mature content, I can send it to you all the same. **


End file.
